Of Food, Friendship, and Fluff
by shadows and silhouettes
Summary: Roxas never thought he'd see a certain redhead again after the night of his 18th birthday party, but when he sees Axel at his new school things get more interesting than he imagined.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello and welcome. This little bit of fanfiction is a cowrite between me and a very good friend of mine (katarama). Just as a forewarning, Kat's never actually played Kingdom Hearts and only know things from what I've told her and from her researching the topic. So, yeah. You can probably totally tell which of us is writing which parts or at least where the parts split. Our styles differ quite a bit. I'm not sorry for that; I think it adds character to the story and to the characters themselves. **

**This is probably going to be cliche and unoriginal and stuff, but we're keeping it simple. I've never written this fandom and as I stated before Kat's not even really a part of it. Sorry in advanced for that.**

**And lastly, the official name of this is actually Of Food, Friendship, Fluff, and Fucking, but FF net doesn't allow fucking to be in the title, so we chopped it off. It's a really blunt title, and it tells you what to expect in the probably far future!**

**Anyway, I've held you up long enough. Read and enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Roxas felt ridiculous sitting in the back of the long, black limousine. It wasn't that he felt out of place, exactly. He had been raised in the world of limousines and tuxedos, of fancy parties with dignitaries and business owners. He could eat, sleep, and breathe social grace, when he needed to. However, as used to as it as he was, he still felt it was excessive.<p>

His 18th birthday was something that should be celebrated with awful decisions he would later regret, not a high-end dinner full of stuffy people twice his age. He should be having fun with his friends, like usual. Sora would probably manage to get his hair caught on fire, and Riku would be rolling his eyes and disowning the both of them, a small smile hiding at the corners of his lips. Roxas would be taking pictures of everyone else to avoid having any taken of him, though Sora would steal the camera at one point to take self-pictures. Riku would smuggle in alcohol, and they'd get drunk and goof off until they were ready to sleep.

That wasn't happening this birthday. This birthday, his parents had planned a huge dinner ball thing that he would be expected to attend. There would be lots of important people there, all for the purpose of networking with the newly adult heir to the Strife empire.

In other words, Roxas would have to deal with hours of rich people sucking up so that they would have influence when he took over his dad's company.

If Roxas had his way, he would skip the party and stay home. However, he pretty much had to go. After all, if he survived this stupid party, he would finally get some freedom for his final year of high school.

He had to remind himself of this repeatedly. If he could get through the next few hours, his parents would let him attend public school. They had made that agreement: if Roxas behaved and schmoozed and acted the model of a young, rich gentleman for his eighteenth birthday, he would be allowed to spend his final year of high school doing the exact opposite.

Roxas had presented it differently, of course, but that was what it boiled down to. He had gotten kicked out of the private school they had hand-picked for him, and Roxas had convinced them that he could boost his GPA in the easier public-school courses. As long as he got into a good college, they didn't care. As long as he got out of the private school, he didn't care. It was a win-win situation.

At least, it would be if he could survive this party his parents were dragging him to.

Roxas watched out the tinted windows of the limo as they got closer to the ritzy hotel where the party would be. He turned off his thoughts—he wouldn't really need them, for where he was headed. All he needed was a plastered-on smile and a few well-placed compliments, and he was golden. That didn't really take much, in the way of brains. It was what he had been bred to do since birth.

The limo pulled up and the driver opened the door for Roxas. It was time to meet the crowd.

He doubted there would be a single interesting person there.

* * *

><p>Axel wasn't sure what the hell he'd been thinking when he agreed to this. Actually, scratch that. He knew exactly what the reason had been. But damn if he didn't regret ever saying yes now. Stupid Demyx and his stupid high-paying job offers. While he was at it, Axel decided to call college stupid, too. If it didn't cost a fortune, he could get by on just using scholarships, and he would not be stuck in his current situation.<p>

Unfortunately, he was stuck in his current situation, and Axel hated every minute of it. If it weren't for stupid, expensive college and equally stupid Demyx, then Axel would not be stuck at this stupid, ritzy party serving these stupid, rich assholes who didn't have to worry about affording a higher education. Besides, couldn't they get their own food? What did they need Axel for? This was probably the stupidest thing he'd ever had to do in order to earn money. It honestly made his blood boil a little, because these people had it so easy. Here he was busting his butt to get a better future, and they couldn't even get their own stupid food.

He was just thankful that he wasn't doing the job alone, or without people he knew. No matter how stupid Demyx was for asking him if he wanted to help out, having Demyx there by his side was reassuring. It also reminded Axel that he couldn't shout or curse at the partygoers. That would be hard, even with Demyx there.

Scowling and looking rather put off, Axel looked at the building where this particular party was being held. It had to be the fanciest place he'd ever served at. A nudge at his side reminded him that there was a job to be done. He couldn't waste time gawking at the place.

Sending an eyeroll to Dem, Axel started walking toward the building. He knew the drill well enough that he didn't have to be told what to do. He'd been helping Demyx's family's catering business out since he was fifteen, after all. It was practically second nature some three years later. He didn't need instruction to know where he had to be and when he had to be there.

Walking through the doors, he really hoped this wasn't going to go as badly as he felt it would. Hopefully, it would just be a boring party filled boring people.

Axel could handle that.

* * *

><p><strong>[TBC]<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hiya! Here's chapter two. **

**Before you get down to reading, though, I have a little game for you all. Whoever can guess who is writing who first gets a little...something. Probably a one-shot or maybe a brief appearance in a chapter? Who knows. It's not been decided yet. So yeah. Figure out who Kat writes and figure out who I write and be the first to do so and you'll get something fun. Kat doesn't know about this idea, so hopefully she doesn't kill me when she sees it. **

**That said, enjoy!**

Roxas had only been at his own party for an hour and a half, and he already wanted to leave.

He knew this party was going to be boring as hell from the moment his parents had come up with the idea. However, knowing it and suffering through it were two entirely different matters.

The location of the party was impressive, even by Roxas' standards. There were high ceilings and dangling chandeliers. Roxas was almost afraid to touch anything; everything looked very breakable and very expensive. Only people like his parents and their associates would be able to afford to stay in a hotel like this, let alone rent out part of it for a birthday party.

The novelty of it wore off quickly, though. Before long, he was formally introduced (yeah, it was _that_ kind of party) and paraded in front of the guests, tossed back and forth between rich dignitaries and businessmen like a golden beach ball. His parents insisted that he talk to absolutely everyone there. This bored Roxas to the point where he secretly hoped the old, frail oil tycoon he was just introduced to would keel over during the party, just to make things more interesting.

The worst part of the entire thing was that Roxas didn't see a single person his own age there. The room was full of a wide variety of ages; Roxas had talked to a 75-year-old businessman and his 25-year-old wife (he married her for her boobs and she married him for his money). However, there was not one single person that he could see that looked 18. The people that his parents had invited were already prominent individuals, connections that Roxas should be using to get ahead in life.

His parents wanted him to schmooze, so he did. It made him miserable smiling and lying through his teeth, but he needed to do this to get to public school. He acted the perfect gentleman. Yes, he was thrilled to take over his father's company. Yes, he had plans for the future. Yes, the Strife empire would last a long, long time. Yes, he looked forward to doing business with them someday.

Yes, he noticed the nose job. Yes, this smile hurt his face. Yes, that person was an asshole he wanted nothing to do with. Yes, he wanted to vomit cotton candy and rainbows on those overpriced, hideous designer shoes.

After an hour and a half, Roxas had already had enough. He dodged out for a brief (fifteen-minute) bathroom break (texting his friends outside), but he knew he couldn't stay hidden for long. Dinner would be starting soon, and his parents would sit him at the head of the head table and speak to the entire room for five minutes about how excited they were that he was an adult. Then, having mentioned him, they would proceed to wax poetic about the future of their company for the next twenty.

Then, the rich people would eat ten times the amount that they needed to. One fifth of them would puke the food up later. Many of the people there would get a bit tipsy. Some of the women would blame their stumbling on their ridiculously high heels.

Roxas was hardly looking forward to any of it. He wished his friends were there—that way, at least, he would have someone to suffer through it with. Hell, Sora could probably charm the pants off half of these people, even though he wasn't the brightest bulb in the box. Roxas could hang back out of the limelight, and Riku would loom threateningly to discourage people from coming close.

His friends weren't there, though, and he was going to have to deal with it. His parents found him as he was walking back inside, and they started babbling about more people he just _had_ to meet. They steered him into another conversation or two before the lights dimmed, announcing that it was time for everyone to sit down. First came the speeches (most of which were given by people he didn't actually know).

Finally, it was time for the food. Roxas sat at the small head table in the front of the room. There was no one at his table under forty. He was expected to make small talk with everyone while they waited, but he was having trouble summoning up the energy. All the people there knew was business and statistics and economics. He cared very little about any of it. The night was progressively getting more and more boring.

When the servers came out, though, everything changed. All it took was a flash of red against pale skin.

* * *

><p>Axel was used to the hustle and bustle of working these kinds of jobs with Dem, and he enjoyed that. What Axel didn't enjoy was the group of people they were usually dealing with, and from his peeking out at the party-goers, this group had to be some of the worst. Just lovely. Even the air in the main room seemed stuck up. This party was a nightmare in the making; there was no other way to describe it. The overall mood of the place just gave Axel a bad feeling in his gut, like something was going to happen.<p>

Shaking his head to himself, he turned back to Demyx, who was doing about as much work as Axel was. "How much longer do we have?" he asked.

Demyx shrugged. "You'd have to ask my mom. She's the one that's in the know for all of this mess."

Sighing, Axel shook his head and looked out at the party again. It was an insanely formal party, even for these kinds of people: mingling, soft music, and a full course dinner at some point throughout the evening. It made him wonder what sort of big, special occasion it was being held for. Not even the wealthy threw this fancy and formal of a shindig without a purpose.

He pondered it for a short while longer until there was a tap on his shoulder, shaking his attention from his thoughts to his surroundings.

"It's time to get things going," Demyx nearly chirped. He was way too energetic for this sort of stuff; or at least, in Axel's opinion, he was. Demyx didn't see what there wasn't to be excited about. Everything was always so interesting to look at while they were working.

Well, as long as Demyx didn't end up tripping over his own feet again, Axel didn't care. That had been embarrassing.

Axel sighed and followed Demyx back over to where things were set up and ready to be taken out for people to eat, pulling his hair back as he walked. That was the one rule that he actually had to follow. The hair had to stay back or Axel wasn't allowed to help anymore. Although, that rule was sort of his fault, since he liked having his hair a bit on the longer side.

He did as instructed, picking up this and that to carry out, all the while keeping his facial expression one of cool indifference. He also wasn't allowed to glare at the people who had hired the company for the evening. That was bad for business.

As secretively as he could manage, Axel's eyes scanned over the people in attendance. They all looked the same to him. Holding back a snort of disdain until he was out of their sight and hearing ranges again, Axel could hardly wait for this job to be done.

* * *

><p>Roxas' eyes were automatically drawn to the flash of color in the room. The red hair was pulled back, but it still looked almost spiky, like it could take someone's eye out. It belonged to a tall boy with pale skin and a completely unreadable expression. He was one of the servers, it seemed.<p>

Roxas decided almost immediately that he wanted to talk to this guy.

He couldn't tell exactly how old he was. His height and his hair made him seem older, somewhere around 22 or 23, but his eyes didn't seem that old. Roxas just knew that he seemed way, way younger than the rest of the people in this stupid place.

It wasn't just his age that caught Roxas' attention, though. There was something about the boy that seemed really interesting. He looked exotic, of course, with his bright red hair and bright green eyes. However, it wasn't that either. There was just something about him that screamed interesting (or at least ten times more interesting than the people Roxas had met so far). His eyes were sharp and bright. His movements were fluid. He did not look like the type who took shit from anyone.

Roxas seriously doubted he would try to talk about business matters with him.

His parents would not be keen on the idea of him going to talk to the server boy when he was surrounded by rich, important people. However, Roxas needed a break from rich and important. He needed to talk to a real human being.

So, he kept an eye on the redhead throughout dinner, and when the meal was over and mingling resumed, Roxas made a beeline for him. It wasn't hard to find him, with his height and his hair. Roxas almost wondered how he got a job serving at such a fancy, conservative event. He definitely wasn't the typical server; he stood out in a crowd.

He was working when Roxas approached him. His back was turned towards the table—he appeared to be clearing away plates. Roxas sidled up behind him before finally opening his mouth to speak. He didn't know what to say to him, but Roxas wasn't all that crazy about planning things. Spur of the moment worked best for him.

His usual method was failing him now. He was standing next to the boy, and his brain had lost all form of words. He didn't know what to say without sounding like a prick or a dimwit.

So, he opened his mouth and let out a boring, "Hello?"

Axel was focused on working for once, and he didn't recognize the voice, so he figured it wasn't aimed at him. Why would it be? Instead of turning to see who it was he just kept at what he was doing.

Roxas saw quickly that he would not be getting the redhead's attention this way. The room was full of people mingling and junk, so talking louder wasn't likely to get his attention, either. Roxas reached his arm up and tapped the boy on his shoulder. "Oi, you."

Axel fought the instinct to jump, since he wasn't expecting someone to tap his shoulder, and turned slowly to face the person who was invading his personal space...only to find that he had to look down. Briefly wondering about how a midget got in here, he asked, "What?"

The guy was really, really tall. Roxas knew that he was short, but this guy made him look tiny. When he wanted to talk to him, Roxas had to crane his neck upwards. "You're really tall."

Axel smirked. "Way to state the obvious, kid."

Roxas grinned. He rather liked the stranger's voice. "It's one of my many talents. I didn't get your height, so I had to have something of value. I can tell you that the sky is blue as often as you want."

Raising an eyebrow, Axel looked at this strange, strange boy. "Except that would be a lie some of the time. It's not always blue. I think liars are icky."

"I'm not a liar," Roxas pouted. "Maybe I'm colorblind? You don't know that for a fact."

Axel just shook his head. "You're...strange."

"No, I'm not. I'm Roxas. Nice to meet you."

"Regardless of who you are, you're still strange."

"Does it matter? In an hour or two we'll both be gone, and you'll never have to deal with me again. So, Mr. Stranger, I can be as strange as I want right now."

Axel muttered something under his breath, shaking his head slightly. "Does your definition of strange also include annoying?"

Frowning, Roxas shook his head. It turned out that the one interesting person in the room was also the one who did not seem to know that he was the birthday boy. Although it was refreshing that the redhead wasn't kissing ass, he was being rather unpleasant, and Rox suspected that would be different if this boy actually knew who he was. "I don't know. I figured I was allowed to be a little bit annoying, considering I have to spend my birthday with a bunch of plastic businessmen twice my age."

Axel studied Roxas for a moment. "That does explain a few things," he pondered aloud. Then he shrugged. "Sucks for you." If this kid thought he was going to change his attitude just because of that, he was sorely mistaken.

"How does it explain anything?" Roxas asked, starting to get a bit angry with the stranger. He didn't expect him to be polite just because his parents were rich, but he did expect him to be a decent human being.

"It explains why you're being such a sourpuss," Axel explained. "Unless you're always like this. In which case, I feel bad for any friends you may have."

Roxas was unhappy with the direction this conversation was headed. Although this was the most animated discussion he had had all night, it was also the only one that had made him want to physically injure someone. However, he smiled sweetly when he delivered his response. "Would you prefer I be overly chipper? YAY! My parents forced me into a stupid social event instead of letting me hang out with my friends, which do exist, thank you very much." He paused for a few seconds. "Besides, I didn't think I had to paste on a smile for you. You appear to be the only real human being I've met all night."

Looking at Roxas for a long moment, Axel nodded. "Okay."

"What?" Roxas asked. "No snappy response to that one?"

"You're obviously miserable being here," Axel replied with a sigh. "I'm miserable being here, too. I was just sort of taking it out on the first person to talk to me that wasn't Demyx...or his mom." At the mention of his best friend, Axel looked around for him. Demyx, however, appeared to be missing at the moment, so Axel looked back at Roxas. "So, I'm done being snappy."

"Thanks," Roxas said, a small smile on his face. "I appreciate it."

"Oh, don't thank me. I'm still not a pleasant guy even when I'm not intentionally being an ass." Axel nearly chuckled.

"Joy," Roxas said, sarcastically. "Looks like I'm in for a real treat, then. I think I'll take unpleasantness over brown nosing, though. You're probably the safer bet."

"Hm, you know, Roxas, your sarcasm is a nice change from the way other people here have spoken to me." Axel rolled his eyes at the memories.

"What do you mean?"

"Just that some people here aren't the nicest," Axel said nonchalantly. He was used to it by now, having helped out Dem and his parents for years, but it did still make his blood boil sometimes.

Roxas frowned. He wasn't entirely surprised; rich people weren't usually known for being polite to those below them socially. However, it made him unhappy that people were being mean to this redheaded stranger at his party. He got an idea, and an enormous grin broke out across his face. "I could wreck their businesses for them, if you tell me who they are," he said cheekily.

Axel gave a genuine laugh. "I think I'll be okay. I wouldn't still be here if I couldn't stomach asshole comments from strangers. They're just jealous of my hair, anyway, since most of them are balding."

That one made Roxas crack up. "Your hair is awesome, so it's entirely possible."

"You think my hair is awesome?" Axel asked trying to keep the smugness out of his voice. Whether the comment was sincere or not, he was very prideful of his hair.

"Absolutely," Roxas said seriously.

Grinning, Axel said, "Okay, you're really not so bad after all."

Roxas smirked. "I'm really not. I'm surprised it took you this long to figure it out."

"Don't get arrogant on me. I just called you alright."

For the first time that entire night, Roxas smiled naturally. "You're alright, too, Mr. Stranger."

"The name's Axel. Got it memorized?"

Roxas raised an eyebrow. "It's only four letters. Not that hard to memorize."

"And just how do you know it doesn't have strange letters silently stuck in it somewhere?"

"Does it?"

"No."

"There you go, then, Axel."

"Smart aleck."

"Nope. Smart Roxas."

Axel rolled his eyes. Just as he was about to say something in response, Demyx popped up next to him. "Dude, Axel, my mom's looking for you everywhere. What the hell have you been do- Who's the kid?"

Roxas waved. "Roxas. Not a kid anymore, legally. Nice to meet you."

"You're eighteen? Really? You don't look eighteen. You look about like fourteen or fifteen. I'm Demyx, by the way," Dem said all very quickly with a smile.

Axel shook his head. "Down, Dem. You're going to either freak him out or insult him." He stopped before adding as an afterthought, "Or both."

Demyx just smiled innocently.

Roxas grinned at the exchange. "I'm eighteen today. Demyx, you and Axel are odd friends. He's crabby and you're hyper."

"He's not normally this energetic," Axel explained right as Demyx also said, "I'm not usually this hyper." They looked at each other for a moment. Then Axel spoke, "Dem, go tell your mom I'll be right there?"

"Sure thing, Axe!" Demyx chirped. He gave both Axel and Roxas a half-wave before almost literally bouncing away.

Axel looked at Roxas. "Sorry about him."

Roxas laughed. "It's fine. He seems really nice."

"He's a lunatic. Anyway, um, I sort have to go. Work to do and stuff."

Although he wanted to argue, Roxas only sighed. "Okay. Have fun? It was nice meeting you. You were a breath of fresh air in this awful place."

"I can almost guarantee that I won't have fun, but I will try just for you. Okay?" Axel smiled a little.

"Sounds like a plan," Roxas said, smiling.

Axel nodded. "Maybe we'll bump into each other again or something. I usually help out Dem's parents at parties like this, and you attend parties like this." He shrugged.

Roxas laughed. "Not if I can help it. I think it might be worth it, though, to run into you again. I think you were the best part of this entire thing."

With a grin, Axel said, "See ya, Roxas. Hopefully."

Smiling, Roxas nodded. "Hopefully."

**[TBC]**


	3. Chapter 3

**It's Friday. That's been officially made update day. What better way to end the week, right? I kid, I kid. Anyway, just so y'all know, we do have several chapters stored away so don't worry about things falling behind or updates taking forever. **

**Just as a general note, this story _will _have more than just Axel and Roxas kissing each other senseless aka SIDE PAIRINGS. Zemyx and Soriku. Yep. So expect those. That's your warning. **

**And now I'll shut up and let you read. Enjoy~**

* * *

><p>Roxas started at his brand new school. It was different than private school, of course. Things were much louder. The halls were crazier. There were more people (though it wasn't a huge public school, Rox decided). The people weren't dressed in ridiculous uniforms.<p>

However, when it all boiled down to it, it was the same. Walking through the hallway, he could see the clear separation into groups and cliques and all the other shit adults always railed about when they wanted to be disappointed in teenagers. Roxas knew he'd find his way into one of the groups. It was senior year, sure, and the other students had known each other for three years, but he wasn't sweating it.

He missed his friends, but he didn't doubt that he would have new ones quickly enough. It wasn't overconfidence; it was simple fact.

Before school started, he visited the office to get his official schedule and sign some paperwork. It was nice being 18 and being able to sign his own forms, for once. He was glad his parents weren't around-the fight breaking out as he walked down the hallway would have been enough to scare his mother into yanking him back into a private school right then and there.

Roxas found his locker with relative ease. He didn't plan to use it much, but he figured he should probably know where it was, at least. Checking the clock on the wall, he realized that he only had six minutes to get to homeroom. Luckily, his locker and his homeroom were close. He had just plopped down in an empty desk near the back of the room when the bell rang.

The homeroom teacher walked in. He had ridiculous hair, but from looking around the room, it seemed that was the status quo in this school. When Roxas wasn't stuck being a socialite, he had his blonde hair gelled into spikes, which was crazy in the eyes of his conservative private school. However, here, Roxas' hair almost looked normal; it was a normal length and a normal shade, at least.

"I'm Xemnas. You're in my homeroom. That means that as soon as that bell rings, I'm in charge. You'll be on time, you'll listen to announcements, and you won't give me any trouble, or you'll regret it." He paused dramatically, seeming to think that his grandiose speech would scare his students. Roxas already decided that this guy was an idiot, and dreaded being stuck with him for an entire year. Other students were rolling their eyes, too, so Roxas figured he wasn't alone in thinking that.

Looking around at the students in the classroom, it finally hit Roxas that he did not know a single person in the school. The thought made him slightly uneasy, and distracted him from whatever nonsense the nutty teacher in the front of the room was saying. He was jolted back into reality, however, when the door in the front of the classroom opened with a loud bang.

* * *

><p>If it weren't for Demyx, Axel probably would have missed the first three or four hours of school every day, if not more. He was definitely not a morning person by any definition of the word, and if his loud best friend didn't show up and make sure he was up every morning after his mom had gone to work, Axel would have been screwed in terms of school. That didn't mean that he was always on time, but it did help things a little bit.<p>

However, it was pretty much guaranteed that he wouldn't wake up on time the first day of school, because he had stayed up to odd hours all summer. Demyx did try his best, though, and he got Axel up in a reasonable amount of time. At this rate, they wouldn't be more than ten minutes late.

"Breakfast?" Demyx asked, looking at Axel with a grin.

The redhead in question glared sleepily up from his current place on the floor of his room. Dem had decided that dragging him off his bed would be the best course of action this morning. "No, I don't want any damn breakfast. I want to sleep."

Demyx laughed. "Too bad. You have to get your education. Now, get up. You need to get ready or we'll be late…again.."

They had been late on the first day of school every year since the start of seventh grade, when Axel's mom had gotten a new job that required her to be gone before her son had to leave for school. That was when it had fallen upon Demyx to wake the sleeping redhead up.

Groaning in distaste at the hour, Axel pushed himself up from the floor and stumbled over to his closet. "I hate you," he muttered as he pulled out whatever to change into.

"Yeah, yeah," Demyx replied as he headed for the door to the room. "I'll be back in ten to make sure you're still awake."

Glaring at Dem's back as he walked out and shut the door, Axel started to dress for school while fighting back a yawn every five seconds. Okay, he was exaggerating, but he was still really tired.

He finished before his time limit was up, and since he was slightly more awake now from moving around, Axel made his way out and down the hall to the kitchen, taking a guess that that was where his best friend had disappeared to. Peeking around the door frame, Axel found that he was correct.

"Coffee?"

Nodding as he walked in, Axel slumped down in a chair, amused at how Demyx acted like he was at his own house instead of Axel's. Moments later, a mug of steaming hot coffee was placed in front of him. "I still hate you," Axel said as he sipped it, letting the caffeine wake him up even more.

"No, you don't."

"I do and you know it."

Demyx pouted until he caught sight of the teasing look Axel was giving him. "Okay, up. Get your stuff. We're already late."

Scoffing slightly at the playful to serious to playful act that Dem usually had in the morning, Axel walked back to his room to get his backpack before meeting Demyx at the front door to leave for school.

The two of them walked to school, since Axel lived close enough for that. By the time they got there, the hallways had emptied out, except for the few late arrivals like the two of them. Having already compared class schedules, they knew they both had the same homeroom, so they headed that direction.

"Big entrance again?" Axel asked with a grin as they neared the room.

Demyx nodded, smiling. This had been their tradition for years. He wasn't about to break it on the first day of their last year.

"Excellent," Axel said.

They reached the door to Xemnas's classroom and nodded to each other. Axel grabbed the handle of the door and slung it open with all his might, causing it to slam against the wall and make a loud sound. Both boys stepped through the doorway, grins on their faces. "We have arrived," they announced needlessly, but it was part of their yearly routine.

"You can all calm down, we're here," Axel continued.

"We know you missed us, but it's okay now," Demyx followed.

* * *

><p>A voice came booming through the open doorway. Roxas recognized it almost immediately, and he wasn't surprised when the loud, deep voice was accompanied by a bright red head of hair and a wry smile. His friend (was Demyx his name?) casually strolled inside after him. Roxas was amused by the theatrical nature of it all, but it sounded rehearsed, like they had said it a million times before.<p>

It wasn't until Roxas saw Xemnas' face turn red that it occurred to him that they were storming obnoxiously into homeroom late on the very first day, which broke all of the crazy teacher's rules.

"Axel, Demyx," he said, his voice seething. "I told you last year that you are to be in homeroom on time, without exception. You are to be in your seat and silent." Xemnas appeared to be turning purple.

"That does sound vaguely familiar..." Axel replied with a slight nod and a wide grin. "Sorry, Xemmy. We'll try to be better behaved in the future." Anyone could tell that he didn't mean a single word of what he said.

"Office," Xemnas said, not sparing the boys another glance. He looked like a grape that had been run through a shredder, all thin and purple and blotchy. Roxas suspected he would burst a vein in his forehead.

It just then occurred to him that Axel and Demyx were in his homeroom. They were students there. Roxas _did_ know someone in the school. The thought made him happy.

"Again?" Demyx asked, trying to fight his smile from coming back.

"Office," Xemnas repeated, his voice rising.

"You're no fun, Xemnas," Axel fake whined. With a rather dramatic sigh, he looked around the room for the first time. It was only then that he noticed a new face among the old ones. "Kid?" There was no way...

Roxas was a bit caught off-guard. Axel had his green eyes trained on him-that was the only way that Rox knew Axel was actually talking directly to him. However, he recovered quickly, and, ignoring the strange looks he was getting from his classmates, he replied. "Not a kid, Axel. We've been over this."

Axel smirked. "Yeah, yeah," he said. "Old habits die hard." As if it was an old habit.

Roxas wanted to call him on the fact that something that had happened once or twice couldn't be an old habit, but he decided against it. He wanted to make the other students wonder. Roxas was just about to open his mouth when he was interrupted by a screaming, ineffectual teacher. "Axel, _office._"

Looking at Xemnas with a frown, Axel asked, "Do I _really_ have to?"

"_Yes_. Report to the office and come back here before homeroom ends. Do we really have to do this every year?"

"We wouldn't have to if you didn't get so mad about it," Axel replied before looking at Demyx. "Let's go, I guess."

"Yeah." Demyx sounded rather bored with the whole thing.

Roxas watched as the pair turned to leave the room, not even slightly perturbed. He waved to Axel, though he wasn't sure that Axel saw him.

Axel saw a motion from the corner of his eye as he exited the room with Dem. He smiled ever so slightly to himself, having a good feeling what it was.

Homeroom was another 20 minutes, which Roxas thought was excessive. There were video announcements and junk, but no one was really paying any attention to it anyway. After Axel and Demyx's stunt, any authority Xemnas might have had was shattered.

Roxas was watching the door out of the corner of his eye. The teacher had told Axel to come back to homeroom, but Roxas wasn't sure he actually planned to listen to him. The other kids in his homeroom were giving him a wide variety of looks. Some seemed baffled, as if they hadn't noticed him until Axel had pointed him out in front of everyone. Some looked suspicious, because this new kid already knew Axel and Demyx. That meant he had to be trouble, right?

Either way, Roxas was definitely not being ignored. He just didn't plan on saying anything to anyone quite yet. He wanted to watch other people react around him and move when he was good and ready... and after one redheaded troublemaker gave him the lowdown on this place.

* * *

><p>The walk to the office took twice as long as it should have because Axel and Demyx kept goofing off. They were in no hurry to get back to Xemnas's class, after all. Although, it wasn't like anything would happen once they got to the office. The administration had long since just accepted that the two of them would be showing up the first day of school at least once because of something or the other. Also, Xemnas was known for having a miserable temper, especially in regards to Axel.<p>

With all of that said and done, they were sent back to their homeroom with only five minutes left of it. As they walked, the two decided to just poke their heads in at the bell, since they HAD been instructed to return. After that, they would just carry on to their next class. Working to time it just right, Axel and Demyx arrived at the door to Xemnas's room right as the bell was about to ring and dismiss the students that hadn't been sent away.

Opening the door, Axel poked in his head. "Hello and possibly goodbye again," he said. "The bell's ringing in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1..." Like clockwork, the bell sounded. He grinned in Xemnas's direction.

Roxas grabbed his backpack and moved towards the door. He checked over his schedule and memorized the room number for his first class. He was relieved to find that it was on the same floor, so it wouldn't take long to get to. Passing period was only six or seven minutes; although that was longer than at his old school, his old school was a lot smaller.

* * *

><p>Axel leaned on the wall outside after the bell rang. He had a question or two for a certain little blonde, and he was going to wait there until Roxas exited the room.<p>

Roxas walked out the door and checked the room numbers on the door across the hall. He needed to get to room 227 from room 241. Which direction should he head in? He wasn't paying close attention to what was around him, and the hall was quickly filling with people.

Axel smirked to himself as he saw Roxas looking around. Pushing himself off the wall, he walked the short distance to him. "Lost, munchkin?" he asked smirking even more. He had a feeling that short jokes were going to be made a lot in the future with Roxas around. Axel had tried them when he'd first met Zexion, but the jokes had no impact on him. At least Roxas reacted.

Roxas almost jumped when a voice appeared next to him. He turned to see Axel next to him, grinning like a fiend. Rox rolled his eyes. "The short jokes got old years ago, you know... and no, I'm not lost."

"Humor me for a while. I miss making short jokes." Axel laughed. "And, you sure look lost."

"Nope, not lost." Roxas wasn't technically lost. He wasn't entirely sure where he was headed, but he wasn't lost, either. He knew that his room had to be close.

"So where you headed to then?"

"Calc. You?"

"Chemistry. But, that's not exactly what I meant. Room number, Roxy."

Although he debated being difficult, Roxas decided to actually tell him. Maybe Axel would actually tell him how to get to class. "227, and my name's not Roxy." Roxas was surprised he had remembered his name at all.

"I know it's not. Ever heard of nicknames?" Axel grinned. "And to get to 227, you'll want to go that way." He pointed down the hall to the right.

Roxas didn't argue any more about being called Roxy. He didn't want to let Axel know it annoyed him very much, or Axel would call him that until the day he died. Rox was almost sure of it. "Rox is the nickname most of my friends call me. Also, thanks for the pointer." Roxas started to walk in that direction, expecting Axel to head off to his own class.

"Well, I'm not any of those friends, now am I?" Axel wasn't even sure if he WAS Roxas's friend or not. He thought not, since talking at one party didn't usually make people friends.

When Roxas started to walk in the direction of his class, Axel fell in step next to him. "So, why are you HERE of all places?" he asked, not caring if it was prying or not.

Ignoring the "not any of those friends" comment (thinking of Sora and Riku would only make him miss them more), Roxas addressed Axel's next question. "I go to school here. Why are you here?" Roxas was surprised the taller boy was walking with him. He would have thought that Axel would want to get to his next class on time. As soon as that thought hit him, Roxas realized that was a ridiculous thought, considering the stunt that Axel had pulled that morning. Getting to class on time was clearly not a priority to him.

"I go to school here, and I have gone to school here for the last three years."

"Well, then, it seems we both go to school here."

"Captain Obvious, again, is it?"

"Of course. It's my official title. It came with a hat."

"Hilarious." Then Axel grinned. "You're walking the opposite direction that you need to go, by the way."

"Nice try," Roxas said. "I've been watching the doors carefully. I didn't trust you to point me in the right direction. My room should be right here on the left." It was.

"Damn, you're good," Axel muttered.

Roxas grinned. "If I were just a little bit less savvy, you'd have pulled that one off. You're not bad yourself."

"Do you really not trust me, thou-" Axel was cut off as he was seemingly attacked by something. That something turned out to be his girlfriend.

Roxas was just about to say goodbye to Axel and walk into his classroom when someone jumped the redhead in the hallway. The blonde boy was surprised by the turn of events, but he didn't question it. He was just glad not to have to answer Axel's question. "Hello, molester of Axel. Who are you?"

"Larxene! Get off!" Axel snapped, not appreciating being attacked.

The girl in question dropped down from her position of clinging to Axel and pouted. "You're so mean to me." Then she looked at Roxas. "I'm not a molester. I'm his girlfriend. Who the hell are you?"

"New kid," Roxas said helpfully. "Nice to meet you, Axel's girlfriend."

"Whatever. Go away."

Roxas raised an eyebrow. "Axel, you've got yourself a winner, there." He tried to avoid making too many pointed jabs about Larxene, since he didn't know her well yet, but she wasn't the best at first impressions, THAT was for sure.

Axel gave Roxas a look that said 'not now' and said, "Don't you have a class to get to?"

"Right-oh," Roxas said, deciding to give Axel some space on the matter. He'd ask questions later. "This is my room. See you later."

"Yeah, see ya."

Roxas waved and walked into his classroom. He could already tell that it would be an interesting day.

**[TBC]**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hiya! It's Update Friday! This author's note will be a little different than the previous three, because I've decided to do witty little warning for each chapter. Well, hopefully they're witty. Kat would probably have witty ones...BUT she's sleeping right now. Anyway, sorry for having the attention span of Demyx, but he's got to get it from somewhere? Hehe. Without further ado, enjoy~**

**WARNINGS: ****insane teachers, unintentionally funny nicknames, ****short jokes galore, general smartassery, sad Demyx, mistaken animal identities, and way too much hyperness**

* * *

><p>Roxas walked into the classroom and picked a seat in the middle of the room. He was a bit excited, though he would never admit it. He loved math, and the little he knew about calculus seemed really, really interesting.<p>

He waited for class to start. Even with Axel's attempted derailing, Roxas had gotten to class four minutes early. The teacher was in the front of the room, and there were a few people already sitting in the desks when Rox walked in, but most of the classroom was empty. The students in the room were spaced out, which was why Roxas was surprised when a stranger walked into the room and plopped down right next to him.

"You know Axel," the stranger said, a bit amused. Roxas wondered how old he was. He had blueish, silvery hair, but he didn't look very old due to his height. The boy was almost as short as Roxas.

"I do. You do, too, apparently?"

The boy grinned wryly. "_Everyone_ knows Axel."

"Then why is it surprising that I do, too?"

"Because you're new, of course. Most new kids don't know Axel until a week or so after they start school here."

Roxas shrugged. "I guess I just learn quickly." He did not dislike the stranger, but he didn't want to tell him how he knew Axel. He didn't know what connection this boy had to the redhead.

The boy smiled cryptically. It unnerved Roxas a bit. "I think the school's going to learn quickly who you are, then. Being called out by Axel during his yearly 'big entrance' nonsense is something that will draw quite a bit of attention to you. It's the only time he's deviated from his script since middle school." The boy paused for a second before continuing. "You might want a better explanation for how you know him."

Roxas shrugged. "I don't plan to explain myself, really. By the way, who are you, exactly?"

"Zexion. I'm one of Axel and Demyx's friends. And you?"

"Roxas. Nice to meet you, Zexion."

Zexion puzzled Roxas a bit. He came off as one of those people who always knew more than everyone else and wasn't planning on telling anyone any of it. Roxas wasn't sure if that was just because he knew so little or if that was actually the way Zexion was.

Before Roxas could ponder the matter further, class started. Roxas and Zexion did not really have much of a chance to talk during the rest of class. Forty-five minutes later, the bell rang, and both boys gathered up their books. Zexion gave Roxas a small wave before disappearing into the throng of people in the hallway.

* * *

><p>After being late to both homeroom and Chemistry, Axel did make a point to try to be on time for his remaining classes. He WAS on time for his following class, but that honestly didn't matter, since he spent the entire class chatting in the back of the room with Demyx, who also had the class.<p>

Unfortunately, they had to split ways again, since the class after wasn't one that they shared. So, Axel walked to English alone, taking up the seat in the back corner, as was the usual with any class he had. Axel was not a front person; he never would be. It was more fun being able to see everyone in the room.

Zexion walked into the classroom. English was the third AP class that he had had that morning-in fact, almost all of his classes were AP. He was trying to load up his schedule partly because he liked the challenge and partly to boost his GPA. Colleges loved it when you challenged yourself, supposedly.

When he walked into the classroom, the only person there was Axel. Zexion did not question it. Axel often surprised people, but he rarely surprised Zexion. Few people surprised Zexion.

Zex didn't sit directly next to Axel. If Axel wanted him there, he would ask for Zex to sit there. Besides, Axel was a back of the room person, and Zexion was more of a front of the room person. The natural compromise was to sit in front of his friend.

"Hello Axel."

"Hey, Zexy."

"How are you?" Zexion had gotten used to Axel's awful nicknaming habit.

Axel shrugged. "Best I can be on the first day. You?"

Zexion shrugged as well. "You know how it is. I'm here."

Axel nodded.

"So, you know new boy?" Zexion didn't expect much information from Axel. Information was usually more reliable from the source, but when the source was Axel, things got a bit muddled.

"I guess."

"You guess?"

"Yeah, I guess. I've talked to him like twice."

"Interesting. When was the first time?"

"Over the summer."

"Really? Where'd you meet?" Zexion felt like he was asking about a private matter, like a couple, from the way Axel was dodging questions. Then again, Axel did things like that for kicks.

"Does it really matter?"

Zex shrugged. "I don't know. Does it?"

"Nope. He's just some punky kid."

"Punky? That's a strong word, coming from the guy with long, spiky, red hair."

Axel rolled his eyes. "Leave my hair out of this."

Grinning, Zexion shook his head. "I'm glad we're all back." He figured it was time for the conversation to end, since his classmates were filtering into the room at that point.

Xion walked in and plopped down next to Zexion, though she didn't say much. Xion never said much. She was genuine and nice when she did open her mouth, but Zexion had not witnessed that happen very much, despite the fact that she almost always sat with them at lunch. She was just an introverted person.

The bell was about to ring when a flash of blonde hair entered the doorway. Roxas was still getting used to the positions of the classrooms and everything, but he had not been late to a single class all morning, and he had even had time to figure out where some of his afternoon classes were. That would make his life easier.

He looked around the classroom, searching for an empty seat, and was surprised to see both Axel and Zexion. There was an empty seat next to Axel, but he wasn't sure if that was being saved for someone. Regardless, he moved towards it.

Noticing the motion, Axel looked at Roxas. "Well, well, well, fancy seeing you in here."

"Yeah, yeah. I'm getting used to running into you in odd places."

"English class is an odd place to run into someone?"

"Comparatively, no."

"That's what I thought."

Roxas looked at Axel. "I'm sitting here, just so you know."

"Be my guest, Roxas." Axel gestured at the seat dramatically.

Rolling his eyes, Roxas sat down, a smile on the corner of his mouth. Zexion, who was sitting in front of them, gave Roxas an inquisitive look. Roxas ignored it.

"So." Roxas realized he already didn't know what to say around Axel. Had he always been this boring?

"So." Axel looked at him amused.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing."

Roxas tilted his head. "You are just as strange as I am."

"I never said that I wasn't strange."

"No, I don't believe you did. Based on this morning, I don't think anyone would say that."

"That was nothing. People are used to that." Axel smiled. "Now, shush, or we'll end up having an eraser thrown at us."

Roxas couldn't help but grin. He wanted to get the last word in, but having an eraser thrown at him on his first day didn't sound incredibly pleasant. Throughout class, he would occasionally shoot confused looks at Axel-he had decided that his English teacher, Xigbar, was clinically insane. Interesting, but insane. It made class pass very quickly.

Axel, on the other hand, was used to how Xigbar acted. He'd had a couple of run-ins with the teacher and had had his class a year or two ago for a couple of weeks by accident. So, he spent the class amused by Roxas's reactions to the man.

The bell rang and it was time for lunch. Rox gathered his books and got ready to go. The rest of the class did the same.

"Where are you off to?" Roxas asked Axel.

"Lunch."

"Me too."

"Stalker," Axel teased.

"So I'm the stalker, now?"

"Definitely. I mean, you showed up at _my_ school."

"It's so not your school."

"It sort of is."

"It's mine now, too."

"It was mine first."

Roxas couldn't really argue with that. "Oh well. It's mine now."

Axel scoffed. "Not yet it isn't."

"Why not?"

"Because I said so."

"That's not a legit answer."

"It is." Axel grinned.

"Nope. It's not, because I said so."

"Unfortunately, no one gives a damn about your say so."

"I do." Roxas bit back a comment about all of the major business owners who were definitely concerned with his say so.

"Too bad, short stuff."

"Not short."

"Right, sure."

"I'm not." Roxas looked around and realized they were already in the cafeteria. He probably should have noticed that sooner, and he inwardly chastised himself for not paying attention. Axel was a very distracting person, though. He was all bright and big and loud.

"Compared to everyone except Zexion and Xion you are."

Zexion's voice popped up out of nowhere. "I'm normal height, Axel. You're just inhumanly tall."

"Oh, please."

"Do you want me to show you the statistics?"

"No, Zex, I don't."

"Then you'll just have to deal with being wrong for once." Zexion smiled.

"I'm never wrong."

"You are here. Statistics say we aren't short. Or at least, I'm not. Roxas might be."

"I'm not," Roxas said, though he had no idea if statistics backed that up.

"Roxas definitely is," Axel agreed with a nod.

Roxas stuck his tongue out. "Not true."

"Well, if Zex is right about being average height or whatever, and he usually is, and you're shorter than him, then you are short by default."

"So, wait. How can both you and Zex almost always be right?"

"He's right when I'm not, I'm right when he's not, and sometimes we're both right at the same time."

By that time, they had picked out a table and sat down. Roxas was pleased to note that he didn't even have to worry about where to sit at lunch on the first day. The others moved as if it was a natural assumption that he would sit with them. Roxas, Axel, and Zexion were joined by Xion, Demyx, and, unfortunately, Larxene. Roxas still did not have a very good impression of her.

"What's_ he_ doing here?" was Larxene's greeting to the group as she shot a pointed look at Roxas. Apparently her impression of him was about as good as his impression of her was.

"He's here because he's here."

Roxas smiled. He was a bit surprised when Zexion proceeded to pipe up. "If you want him gone, you can leave."

Larxene sent a glare in his direction.

Zexion smiled back at her.

Axel sighed.

Demyx, who was looking elsewhere, suddenly shouted, "Is that a raccoon in the window?"

Roxas looked at the window. "I'm 99% certain that's a squirrel, Dem."

"Oh..." Demyx sounded disappointed.

Xion spoke for the first time that lunch period. "It's okay, Demyx," she said in a small voice. The others waited for some sort of other insight into the conversation, but the small girl fell silent again. When Roxas looked down at her, he noticed a book open under the table, but he didn't question it.

"I just wanna see a real raccoon someday..." Dem muttered.

"Why?" Roxas asked. "Don't they give you rabies?"

Zexion tried not to laugh. "Only if he gets bitten by one. Demyx, don't get bitten by a raccoon, and you can wander the wild searching for raccoons to your heart's content."

"Really, Zexion?" Demyx grinned like a child on Christmas morning.

"Well, I wouldn't advise it, but you technically _can_." Zex was used to having to bring Dem back down to earth, and he always tried to do it kindly. It felt wrong being too blunt with the kid.

"I'm gonna go right now!" Demyx jumped up from his seat.

Roxas waited for someone to stop the overeager Demyx, but that did not appear to be happening. Larxene was attempting to coerce Axel into sucking face and Xion was back to reading. Zexion looked mildly amused, but did not appear to want to actually stop Demyx. Roxas sighed. "Not during school hours, Dem. Raccoons are nocturnal."

Demyx turned to Roxas with the most pathetic look on his face. "But..but.." His bottom lip wobbled a little.

"We can go outside and look at the squirrel, if you'd like." Xion's voice popped up out of nowhere again. She set her book down on the table. "It's not a raccoon, but we can pretend it is."

"Canwecanwecanwe?"

Xion nodded. "Let's go."

"Yay! Xion, you're the best!"

The pair of them left. "Is he always like that?" Roxas asked.

"Yeah, pretty much," Axel said having finally made Larxene stop. "It's not as bad on weekends and holidays. He just has way too much energy to be stuck at school all day."

Roxas shook his head. "I think I've only ever met one person as energetic as him."

"Really? You know someone that energetic?"

Nodding, Roxas said, "Absolutely."

"Not possible."

"Trust me."

"Says the guy who didn't trust me to point him in the right direction."

Roxas frowned. He didn't like that that came up. "If you ever meet Sora, you'll understand."

"Right. Okay."

Zexion returned from throwing away a milk carton. He only caught the last half of the conversation. "Who's Sora?"

"A friend," Roxas said vaguely.

At this time, Demyx bounced back inside with Xion behind him. "Guys, guys, guys. The squirrel let me pet it!"

"Wash your hands," Zexion said, taking things in stride. Nothing Demyx could say after the raccoon comment could phase him.

"But, Zex...It was so soft!"

"It was soft, but there are germs and dirt all over your hands now, Demyx."

"So what? It was just a squirrel."

Zexion looked at Dem. "Will you please wash your hands? I don't want you to get sick or anything."

Demyx look at Zexion for a long moment before nodding. "Fine..."

Zexion smiled. "Thank you."

Roxas turned to Axel. "Does Zex always act like Dem's mom?"

"I wouldn't call it acting like his mom," Axel replied. "And we all look out for Dem when he's acting like a little kid. Zex just does it the most."

"Wow. Dem does sound like Sora, then," Roxas muttered to himself out loud.

"If that's true, I'd really hate to see what they'd get up to if put in the same place," Axel said, overhearing the muttering.

Roxas looked up at Axel, grinning slightly. "That government could use it as a torture method. See how long it takes people to collapse with exhaustion when faced with two loons like them."

"That could be very entertaining..."

"What could be entertaining?" Demyx asked as he bounced back from having disappeared to wash his hands.

"The idea of Axel actually going to class on time," Zexion interrupted, pointing to the clock. "Which won't happen if we don't leave now.

"I've been on time!" Axel protested, crossing his arms over his chest.

"That's not very entertaining at all..." Demyx muttered.

Zex laughed. "Come on, Demyx. We have to get to psych now. Time for class."

"But I don't wanna, Zexyyyyyy," Demyx whined. "I want to go raccoon hunting."

"Class first," Zexion said.

Demyx gave him puppy dog eyes. "But..."

Zexion did not cave. "Come on, let's go."

Roxas got up to leave as well. He had journalism, and he wanted to have time to find his class. "I'll see you guys later?"

"Definitely."

Roxas smiled. He waved a quick goodbye, relishing the fact that he was right that morning. Finding friends had been very, very easy.

The group dispersed to their respective classes.

**[TBC]**

* * *

><p><strong>PS. Did you guys know that we've already written halfway through chapter nine? Now you do. Have no fear about updates ever.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Would have forgotten it was update day if Kat hadn't reminded me...Oops? Anyway, here it is. Right on time! The warnings won't be very witty today. Sorry. R&R?**

**Warnings: bitchy girlfriends, bad school habits (don't be a Demyx, kids!), teenagers acting like children, and that one cliche situation that was bound to happen eventually**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five:<strong>

Having finally gotten out of the cafeteria, Zexion led his absurd, overly energetic best friend to their next class. They had AP Psych, a class Zex had wanted to take from the very first second that he learned it was an option. First of all, it was AP, and second of all, it was psychology.

He wasn't sure why Demyx decided to sign up for the course. He had a nagging suspicion that Demyx would be good at it, but it wasn't the type of course Dem would usually sign up for.

Demyx pouted the whole walk to class, still dead set on raccoon hunting. He wasn't sure why, but he really wanted to see a real raccoon today. Unfortunately, that meant he'd probably not pay attention in any of his afternoon classes.

An idea hit Zexion. He knew his friend well enough to know that Dem's sudden raccoon obsession wouldn't fade...

"Hey, Demyx. I have an idea."

"Yeah?"

"What do you have going on after school today?"

"Nothing important...Why?"

"Well, there should be raccoons at the zoo, if you _really _want to see one."

"Reallyreallyreally?" Demyx grinned, literally bouncing up and down.

Demyx's enthusiasm was enough to make Zexion smile. "Only if you promise to pay attention in class for the rest of the day."

"But, Zex, that's so hard. The teachers are so boring sometimes."

"I know, Demyx. You have to hang in there, though. Behave and pay attention and we'll go to the zoo right after school." Zex made a mental note to call his dad and let him know of the plan change.

"You promise?"

"Promise. You have to be good, though."

"I will!" Demyx grinned.

Zexion smiled. Demyx was ridiculously adorable when he was happy. "Good. I'll meet you in the parking lot after classes end, then?"

Demyx nodded enthusiastically.

The pair went to class. Zexion couldn't think of a time he had seen Demyx actually pay so much attention to what the teacher was saying. He smiled. This was a win-win situation.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere, Axel was reflecting on the fact that he had too many classes with Larxene, in his opinion. Yes, she was his girlfriend, but no, that didn't mean he wanted to spend hours upon hours with her. Honestly, she annoyed him sometimes with her desire to constantly cling to him in some way. He'd just had a class with her not that long ago. Why did he have to share this one with her as well? It was enough to make him want to kick puppies.<p>

Right now, it seemed she was trying to climb into his lap, even though the desks weren't made for that kind of thing.

"Larxene, get off," he snapped for at least the third time since he'd sat down. "You're making people stare."

"But...ugh, you're always so cold and mean to me. It's like you don't even like me or something," she said, her mood turning foul...fouler than normal.

Spanish was going to turn into a nightmare at this rate.

* * *

><p>Roxas walked into Spanish class with three minutes to spare. He was pleased to note that Axel appeared to be in this class with him. He was not pleased to note that his girlfriend was, as well.<p>

Roxas plopped down in the seat next to Axel. He looked thoroughly miserable. His girlfriend had attempted to wedge herself into his lap. The fact that Axel had long legs and the fact that there wasn't much room between the chair and the desktop was apparently lost on her.

Not entirely sure what to say, Roxas didn't say anything. He was never the best at dealing with PDA, and he thought it was probably a bit weird to start chatting with his friend when his girlfriend was allllll over him. So, he grabbed a notebook and a pen from his backpack and waited for class to start. He would let Axel talk to him if he wanted to.

* * *

><p>"That's it!" Axel said, finally able to get Larxene far enough away from him to stand up from the desk and deter her from trying again. "Stop. doing. that."<p>

"But, Axel..." Larxene started, only to get cut off.

"No. Stop." Axel took a deep breath to calm himself down. "You can do that all you want _after_ school is over. Not in class. In class, it's about learning. You know how important grades are to me, Larxene. Now sit in a desk and just...stop."

Larxene narrowed her eyes but relented nonetheless. She kind of disliked making Axel upset, and that was the only reason she wasn't pushing the issue farther. Sitting with more force than was strictly necessary, she crossed her arms and pointedly looked away from the redhead.

Sighing heavily, Axel sat back down in his own seat, only then noticing that Roxas was also in the class. "You heard all of that, didn't you?" he asked, looking at the smaller boy.

Roxas frowned. "Yeah. I did."

"I apologize for that."

"It's whatever," Roxas said, shrugging. He wasn't going to make anything of it. Axel clearly wasn't happy about matters already. "You've got no reason to apologize to me on this one."

"Maybe you're the one that needs to apologize. For eavesdropping." Axel flashed him a halfhearted, obviously forced grin.

It was hard not to grimace looking at the grin on Axel's face. It looked almost painful, and if Roxas knew Axel better, he would have given him a hug. Roxas resisted the urge, though, and pretended nothing was wrong. "Well, then, I apologize, Oh Reddest of Redheads, for my horrid eavesdropping."

Axel's next smile was more real. "Apology accepted, munchkin."

Roxas was about to comment when the teacher walked in. She started speaking rapidly in Spanish, and Roxas was very, very glad that his old high school had a fantastic language program. Roxas was able to keep up without any problem.

The problem came halfway through class, when the teacher decided it was a brilliant idea to split the class into pairs. Unfortunately, instead of dividing things up normally and pairing up people sitting next to each other, she pulled out a hat and instructed each of them to pick a number.

Roxas was stuck with Larxene, of all people.

He started off trying to speak Spanish with her, sticking to the questions on the worksheet their teacher had passed out. However, she didn't put up with that for long.

"Would you just shut up?" Larxene snapped at Roxas.

Rox narrowed his eyes. "What's your problem?"

"You."

"Why? What the hell have I done to you?"

"You just waltzed in this school acting like you know people."

"That might be because I DID know people."

"You don't really know them."

Roxas shrugged. "I knew that they were familiar faces, and they don't seem to mind."

Larxene scoffed. "That is such a childish way to do things."

"Why does it matter to you?"

"Because you annoy me."

"Looks like we're on the same page there."

"You little brat."

"Srta. Pot, meet Sr. Kettle."

"This wouldn't even be a problem if you'd just go away and leave our group alone."

"If you'd like, we can take a poll later and ask if they share your opinion."

"Or you could stop being so difficult about things and just do it."

"I don't see a reason to leave, really. It's my first day, and I've already been accepted by a group of awesome people. Why change that for the one selfish bitch that hangs around?"

"Look here, you pint-sized loser, if you don't step off and back down you will seriously regret it."

"What exactly do you think you have to threaten me with?"

"You'll see."

Roxas looked her in the eye. "Guess so, since I'm not leaving anytime soon."

Larxene snarled at him.

Roxas didn't have anything else to say to her, so they sat in silence for the duration of the period. Roxas had never been more glad to leave a class in his entire life.

* * *

><p>It was nearing the end of the day and Demyx realized that he had to go to P.E. now. Demyx hated P.E. Most people wouldn't think so, because he was always hyper, but he seriously hated it. Demyx wanted to use his energy for things he wanted to do, not on some stupid exercise that some stupid instructor told him to do. That was why he'd put off getting his credit for it until the last minute. He regretted that now.<p>

Zexion hated P.E. as well. It was a waste of a period, and it was taking up schedule room that could be filled by another AP class. He wasn't bad at P.E., but he found it tremendously boring. It was running and exercises and junk that he really could care less about. However, it was a required credit, so he would just have to deal. At least Dem was in the same class as him-that would make life more interesting, at least.

Dem...he was currently holed up in a corner looking like he wanted to attack something.

"Demyx, come on," Zexion said. He knew Dem was just as miserable as him. "If you behave for this class and just one more, we will go to the zoo. I know you hate it, but you have to hang in there. That's the deal."

"I'm not worried about my next class. I like music. I just don't like this one. It's stupid."

"I know. It is. But you have to survive. It's the first day, so we'll probably just get our P.E. lockers and locks and all. You can handle this."

"But,_ that's _boring. It's stupid when we have to do stuff and boring when we don't, and I don't want to be here." Demyx looked at Zex miserably.

"We'll just talk over the gym teacher," Zex said. "We already know what they're going to say, anyway. That will make it slightly less boring"

"Ugh," was Dem's intellectual response.

Zexion smiled. Dem didn't argue it, so although he wouldn't be happy about it, he would behave... for now.

"Let's go."

"I want to go pet more squirrels..."

"No petting squirrels, Demyx. P.E. class."

"You are no fun. Haven't you ever skipped?"

"Only when you've dragged me into it."

"That was only one time..."

"We're not skipping P.E."

Demyx whined. "But, Zexion..." He was definitely serious now, since he hardly ever used Zexion's full name.

"Demyx, we are not going to skip P.E. on the first day." Zexion had issues arguing with Demyx, but he managed to hold strong.

"But, it's like you said. We already know what they're going to say and we could just get our lockers tomorrow. There's no reason to go!"

"I've got my GPA to worry about, Dem. P.E. is a participation-based class, and if I miss class too frequently, they dock points. You know that."

"It's one time! C'mon..."

Zexion shook his head. "Nope."

Demyx looked at Zex, forcing fake tears to his eyes. He'd practiced this art to get his way in things, because no one could deny a crying Demyx. "Please?"

A crying Demyx was a terrifying thing, Zexion had always thought. It was hard to argue with him when he was like that. He was like the five-year-old who wanted a pony and a mansion and a pool and KNEW that the right way to get it was to pout and show some tears. He could make a profession of puppy dog eyes.

However, Zexion had started to grown immune to this tactic. It was very, very effective, but Zexion couldn't stand being a sitting duck whenever Demyx pulled tears out of his arsenal. He had been friends with Dem so long that he had finally grown used to it.

"Sorry Dem, but no."

Demyx blinked away the tears and narrowed his eyes. "Fine. I'll go alone then."

Zexion sighed. Demyx sounded genuinely unhappy. Tears couldn't convince him of anything, but seeing his friend miserable for extended periods of time could. It was making him actually seriously consider skipping on the first day of classes. What the heck was wrong with him? Looking at the pouting blonde boy next to him, he realized that he already knew the answer to that.

Demyx was what was wrong with him.

"Fine. Here's the deal. We'll go to class and wait until attendance is taken. When it is time to pick lockers, we'll grab one and go, skipping the last half of class. Does that work?"

Demyx's usual smile returned. "Really?"

"Really." Zex chastised himself for being such a sucker.

"You're the absolute best, Zexy!" Demyx then proceeded to tackle-hug the smaller boy.

"Get off of me and we'll call it even." Zex's face was pink, but he managed to hide it with his hair.

Demyx held on for a second longer, just because he'd had to do a lot of work to convince Zexion to skip PE with him, but then he happily let go.

Zexion shook his head. One day, he would have to grow a backbone where the taller blonde was concerned.

Demyx just kept smiling.

"You're awful. You're lucky I love you, Demyx." The pair always said things like that, but no one thought they actually meant it.

"I know."

Zexion nodded. "Good. Just had to make sure. P.E. time?"

"Unfortunately."

"Let's go."

Demyx walked slowly on purpose. Zexion kept walking, ignoring Dem's decrease in speed, and they finally reached the gym.

They did all of the introductory stuff, and, just as promised, they cut out as soon as they picked lockers. Zexion had to work very hard to remind Demyx that skipping class involved being sneaky, not singing loudly and skipping. Demyx pouted.

Zexion should have been bothered by skipping class, since he was breaking the rules. However, all he really noticed was the happy look on Demyx's face when they finally left the gym and wandered away. Skipping class was a stupid choice, but it was the right one, he decided.

"Zex, Zex, Zex," Demyx said loudly once they were somewhere that they wouldn't get caught as easily. "Can we go to the zoo NOW? Axel wouldn't care if I missed last period..."

"Nope. I can't miss a real class, Demyx. I have AP Chinese, and you know how tough the teacher is. If I miss it without an excuse, I have to write a three-page essay."

"That's bull..." Demyx pouted.

"It is how it is, Demyx. I'm not skipping."

"I hate school."

"I know you do. You have to go, though, sometimes."

Dem scoffed. "I don't see why. Most of this stuff is useless."

"Chinese isn't. If I ever live in China, it is kind of important."

"Yeah? And what's the likelihood of you moving to China, Zexion? Huh?"

"Do you want actual statistics? That would take me a few minutes to calculate."

"No, I don't want your damn statistics. Not everything is about stupid, accurate statistics."

"Not everything is about stupid, sudden whims. Sometimes you have to do things you don't want to. Sometimes, you have to learn the useless stuff, Dem. It's just the way life is."

"That's not the way MY life is. I don't want to learn the useless stuff. I can't stand being cooped up all day. I hate it."

Zexion shrugged. "It's mine. You can move on without me in your life of adventure and not learning the useless stuff, but I can't do that. You know that."

Demyx fell silent, looking at Zexion like a kicked puppy.

Zexion couldn't bring himself to meet Demyx in the eyes.

Demyx looked down at the ground.

The bell rang. Zexion gathered his books. "Are we still on for the zoo?"

"Yeah," Dem said quietly.

"Okay. Did you take your car today?"

Demyx shook his head.

"Okay." Zexion was bothered by Demyx's silence, but he didn't know how to break it. "Just wanted to make sure Axel walked. I'm glad Dad didn't try to drive me today. I have my car in the back lot."

"Okay."

"Meet you there at 2:45?"

"Mhmm."

Zexion looked at Demyx. His expression was unreadable. It unnerved Zex. "I'm sorry, Dem," he said quietly, giving his friend a small hug. He let the hug last a moment before he broke away. He looked at the clock. "I have to run. I'll see you later, okay?"

"Yeah." A small smile tugged at the corner of Dem's mouth.

Zexion was relieved to see that Demyx was at least smiling. Reassured, Zex waved and took off to Chinese. Things would be okay.

* * *

><p>At 2:45 that afternoon, Roxas walked out after his last class of the day. It had overall been a good day, and he was happy. He had three classes with friends (and physics with Larxene, who he didn't count as a friend at all). He had eaten lunch with them, and when Larxene tried to alienate him, they stood up for him.<p>

Larxene was a problem, but Roxas decided that he could put up with her if it meant having friends around. He genuinely liked Axel, and Demyx reminded him so much of Sora sometimes that it was scary. Roxas suspected that Demyx was a bit less naive than Sora, though. Zexion was a bit of a mystery to Roxas, but he obviously wasn't a bad person, based on the way he looked out for Demyx. Roxas didn't know much of anything about Xion, but she seemed nice enough. She hadn't said a single negative thing the entire time Roxas had been around (although she didn't say many words at all, so that wasn't a huge accomplishment).

Larxene just didn't seem to fit. Zexion seemed to dislike her, and Roxas most definitely did not like her. Roxas had noticed that Axel rarely looked happy when she was around, and he secretly wondered why Axel didn't just break up with her. It was possible that Larxene had a sweet side to her that Roxas hadn't seen yet, but he suspected that was giving her a bit too much credit. He hadn't heard her say a kind word to anyone yet.

Roxas was approaching his car when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to see Axel standing there, his hands in his pockets.

"Yes?" Roxas asked.

"Wanna hang out? Demyx ditched me for Zexion and raccoons, and I really don't want to talk to Larxene after what happened earlier."

Roxas shrugged. "I've got nothing better to do. Did you have anything specific in mind?"

"Not really. I didn't think ahead that far."

"Brilliant. Let's go."

"Not having a plan is brilliant?"

"Yup. Absolutely."

"Okay then."

"Do you want to take your car back home first and have me pick you up?" Roxas fully intended to drive.

"Don't have one."

"How did you get to school, then?"

"I walked?"

"Oh. That works, then." Roxas felt stupid for assuming, but he tried not to make it obvious. He grabbed his keys from his pocket and unlocked the car. "Get in."

Axel looked like he was debating for a moment before doing so.

Rox started the car and pulled out of the parking lot. He had no idea where they were going, so he would make random turns until he figured it out.

"That way," Axel said pointing.

Raising an eyebrow, Roxas followed Axel's instructions. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see when we get there."

"How long will that be?"

"Just a few more minutes. It's not a very long drive at all."

Roxas was suspicious, but he went along with it.

Soon enough they reached a really, really big playground.

"Wow," Roxas said. "Why are we at a playground?"

"Because they're fun?" Axel grinned at Roxas. "I need to be a kid for a while, really."

Roxas didn't entirely understand it, but he figured Axel had had a rough day, and he could humor him. "The playground it is, then."

"You sure you know how to have fun?"

"I haven't been to a playground since I was about five, but I don't think having fun is something you can forget."

"Let's go then. I'd say race ya, but that'd just be unfair."

"Oh yeah? Why's that?" Roxas raised an eyebrow.

"You have to ask?"

"I'll have to knock you down a peg, then. Race ya!" Roxas took off before Axel could react.

"Oh, you're on, shrimp!" Axel took off after him.

Roxas knew that Axel's legs were longer, but he was hoping it wouldn't matter. He played soccer back at his old school, and he was used to having to sprint and keep up with the other, taller guys on the team. He flat out ran, not pacing himself much for such a short distance.

"Wait, where are we racing to?" Roxas realized they never picked a spot, so he picked one himself. "Does that bench work?"

"Whatever." Axel was happy that he was really tall, because he'd definitely underestimated Roxas. However, that was half of the fun of things, so he wasn't complaining.

"Mmkay," Roxas said, focusing less on talking and more on running. Axel was surprisingly quick.  
>The race was surprisingly close, and both of them reached the bench at the same time. Axel looked over at Roxas. "Okay, I take it back. That was totally fair."<p>

Roxas grinned. "Damn straight it was." That'd teach him to underestimate short people.

"Never mind that you cheated."

"I was the one who cheated?"

"Yes, you're the one who cheated."

"How did I cheat?" Roxas raised an eyebrow.

"You called the race and took off without letting me process it first."

"That's not cheating. You have longer legs. That's cheating, if anything." Roxas didn't believe that argument himself, but he wasn't about to let Axel call him a cheater.

"Being genetically advantaged is cheating now?"

"But of course."

"Weirdo."

"Yup."

Axel rolled his eyes and hopped over the low fence that was around three sides of the playground. Roxas would pick a bench on a side that wasn't the entrance. Good thing Axel could jump over the fence now. Thirteen years ago he wouldn't have been able to do that.

Roxas watched Axel leap the fence. He did it casually, as if it was habit... that was not a habit for Roxas. Roxas was not tall enough to be able to sling his legs over like that. This posed a bit of a problem. He could try it, but Axel would undoubtedly laugh at him if he fell on his face.

Axel turned to look at Roxas. "You coming or not?" He knew very well that Roxas would have a harder time getting over the fence like, but he expected the blond to at least try, unless Roxas was keen on walking around to the entrance.

Without really thinking about it, Roxas let loose an enormous grin. "Nope. I'm going to sit right here on the grass next to this bench."

"Have it your way then." Axel walked off toward the swings.

Axel had his back turned, so Roxas made his move. It was a low wooden fence. It shouldn't really have been that difficult to just swing a leg over... Axel made it look easy, at least. However, Roxas, unfortunately, had short legs.

He had to jump a bit, and it wasn't graceful in any sense of the word, but he eventually made it over.

Axel, by then, had made it to the swings, but he wasn't swinging. He was really just sitting on one, looking around the empty playground. He vaguely wondered where all the little kids were, but he was also grateful that there weren't any around.

Roxas walked over to Axel and plopped down on the swing next to him. "You look like you're thinking too much. What's up?"

Looking at Roxas, Axel shook his head. "It's nothing."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

Although he didn't entirely believe Axel, Roxas didn't know how far he could really press. He wasn't sure if they were close enough for him to be able to ask really personal questions. Roxas decided to find out, first.

"Are we friends, Axel?" He knew it was a weird question to ask, but he also knew that Axel already thought he was weird. It didn't seem to phase him.

"Yeah," Axel answered almost automatically. "Unless you think otherwise."

"Nope. I just wanted to make sure." Roxas smiled.

Axel made a 'hmm' sound, but said no more on the matter.

Roxas wasn't sure what to do next. So, he got up and stood in front of Axel.

"Tag, you're it."

"What?" Axel looked at Roxas confusedly.

"There are only two of us, so it's going to be chasing each other around the park. I don't care." He reached out his hand and poked Axel in the arm. "Tag, you're it."

Smiling slightly, Axel stood as well. Tag had been his favorite game as a kid, mostly because he was the fastest runner among his friends. He wasn't about to pass up a chance to play now.

"Run."

Roxas did. Axel ran after him. Before long, they were both getting tired. Roxas was standing behind the see-saw with Axel on the other side. He waited for him to make a move-if Axel ran around on either side, it would be easy to run the other way. Unfortunately for Roxas, Axel figured that out, and instead of going around the seesaw, he jumped on top of the middle support and reached out to tag the blond while trying to maintain balance and not fall.

Roxas backed up, seeing that Axel was trying to go over the beam instead of around it. He wasn't going to make things THAT easy. He was just out of reach of the redhead.

Axel stepped off, since he obviously wasn't able to reach Roxas that way, but overdid things a little and stumbled. Roxas wasn't able to get out of the way quickly enough, and Axel took him out. Rox landed on the ground with Axel right on top of him.

"Umph," Roxas said, squished under Axel's significantly larger body.

As soon as he realized what had happened, Axel scrambled up. "Sorry!"

"It's no problem." Roxas' words came out a bit oddly because he was out of breath.

"I'm still sorry," Axel muttered as he fell back and sat on the ground.

"No. No apologizing."

"Okay..."

Roxas didn't get off the ground. He stayed on his back, looking up at the clouds.

"You might want to get up..."

"Why?"

"Because you're it."

Roxas pouted. "Now look who's cheating."

Axel grinned.

"You'd better run," Roxas said, but he didn't come across as very enthusiastic. He was a bit tired.

Axel shrugged. "I actually just got a better idea. Let's call it quits for now and you can be it another day."

Roxas nodded. "Sounds like a plan." He didn't really want to get up, though. He was happy, there on the ground, sitting next to Axel and staring up at the clouds.

Axel was quiet for a moment. "Hey, Roxas..."

"Yes, Axel?"

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"Coming here with me."

"It's no prob. I had fun."

Axel smiled at him.

Roxas smiled back. "If you ever need this again, just ask."

"Okay."

"Okay." Roxas finally stood up, not caring that he had grass all over him. "I think it's time for me to get home. Do you want me to give you a ride?"

"Nah, I can walk from here."

"You sure? It's really no trouble at all."

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow at school, then?"

"Yup."

Roxas smiled and waved goodbye. Axel waved back.

Overall, it had been a good day.

* * *

><p><strong>[TBC]<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**This is almost late. I'm not sorry. I had a lazy day. Kat reminded me like three times to update. ANYWAY, there is no Roxas and very little Axel in this chapter at all. Hope you like it anyway. **

**Warning: hyperness, zoos, long tongues, ice cream, and boy kisses **

**Yes, you read that right. Boy kisses. **

**R&R!**

* * *

><p>Zexion wandered out to his car. He walked out of school quickly and was at the meeting place five minutes early. Demyx was already there.<p>

"Hey, Demyx. Ready to go?"

Bouncing up and down, Demyx nodded rapidly.

Zexion grinned. "Let's head out, then." He unlocked the car and got in.

Demyx scrambled to get in, too, nearly falling over himself as he did so.

They pulled out of the parking lot and drove to the zoo. It was about 15 minutes away, which was definitely a good thing. Demyx was so excited that being cooped up in a car with him for long was like hanging out next to an atomic bomb... that is, if happy atomic bombs existed.

The entire ride there Demyx TRIED to be calm for Zexion's sake, but it didn't go very well. He was still acting like a puppy or a small child that was about to get something exciting.

They arrived at the zoo and got out of the car. Zexion made sure to grab a map as they entered. With Demyx being Demyx, he figured they would need it.

"Can we go see the raccoons now?"

"Sure." Zex found where they were on the map and started to walk.

Demyx grinned and looked over Zex's shoulder at the map to see where they were going. Then he grabbed ahold of Zexion's wrist and pulled him at a pace that wasn't walking but also wasn't jogging or running. "Hurry, hurry, hurry."

"I'm hurrying, I'm hurrying." Zexion couldn't manage to keep a smile off his face as Demyx dragged him along throughout the zoo. "Is there anything you want to see after the raccoons?"

Demyx was about to answer when he stopped in the middle of the walkway. "Zexion, it's an OCELOT!" he cried staring at it in awe.

Zexion laughed. "You act like you've never seen one before. I know for a fact your internet browser history has more pictures of ocelots than it does of people."

"Why would I have pictures of people in my history, Zexy? That's _weird_."

It was hard for Zex to suppress a grin. Porn was clearly a foreign concept to Demyx. "I don't know, Demyx. Some people like looking at other people."

"But, why...? That's like...like stalking!"

"There are some people that do that, too. I don't pretend to understand them, either."

"People are weird..." Demyx started heading towards the raccoons again. He looked ahead of them and his eyes got big. "Is that a giraffe?"

Zexion looked. "Yes it is. We must have taken a wrong turn somewhere."

"But, the giraffes, Zexion! The giraffes!"

"Yes, those are giraffes. The turn for the raccoons was back there..." Zex looked at Demyx and saw his wide eyes and happy face. "Something tells me that the raccoons are low priority for you right now..."

"Pshh, who cares about raccoons? There are giraffes!"

"Why do you like giraffes?"

"They're tall and speckly and they have really long tongues!"

"I see... If you like them, that's good enough for me, I suppose."

Demyx grinned at him.

"You're an odd bird," Zexion said.

"I'm not a bird at all."

"Odd ocelot?"

"...You're really weird."

Zexion grinned. "This is coming from you, Demyx."

"That means you're REALLY weird."

"Unless it means that your perceptions of what is weird are skewed."

Demyx pouted. "They are not."

"They are. But that's okay. Axel is your best friend, so you were doomed from the start."

"What's wrong with Axel?" Demyx asked almost too loudly.

Zexion shook his head quickly. "Nothing's wrong with him at all. At least, not much. We all know Axel's one... issue. But that isn't really relevant."

"Issue?"

"Her."

"Right, right." Demyx sighed.

Poking Demyx, Zexion changed the topic. "Do you want me to take a picture of you and the giraffe?"

"Yes, yes, yes. Pleeeease?"

Zex pulled out his phone and snapped a picture. "Want me to send it to you?"

"Of course!" Zexion nodded and pushed a few buttons on his phone. "Sent."

"You're the bestest." Demyx knew that bestest wasn't a real word, but he didn't care.

"Nah."

"You are, you are, you are." Dem had definitely fallen back into his habit of repeating things three times when he was too excited or energetic.

"Nope."

Demyx glared as threateningly as he was capable.

"Demyx, what even are you doing?"

"Glaring at you...?"

"Why?"

"Because you don't believe that you're the bestest!"

"I'm not, though, Demyx. I know someone else much closer to being the bestest."

"Really? Who?"

"You, of course."

"_Me?"_

"Yup."

"That's silly."

"It's really not. There's a very logical thought process behind it." That wasn't strictly true, but Zexion didn't need Demyx to know that.

"Really?"

"Absolutely."

"Okay..."

Zexion smiled. "Just trust me. It makes sense."

"You're still more bestest than me."

"Lies." Zexion was getting bored of arguing something this absurd. "Look, another giraffe came along!"

"I don't care about the giraffe."

"This debate is thoroughly ridiculous, though. Neither of us is going to agree to being the bestest."

Dem shrugged and looked down.

Zex couldn't win. He was good at saying the right things around everyone but Demyx, and it was horribly frustrating. He was always upsetting him.

"Dem, why do you think I am the bestest?"

"Because you...you're _Zexion_. You're smart and you put up with when I do stupid things and..."

"So does Axel."

"Yeah, but he's Axel."

"He's your best friend. Doesn't that make him the bestest?" Zexion did not think that Axel was the bestest, but he needed to debunk Dem's idea that he was the bestest.

"No. You are."

Zexion sighed. "I still think you are."

"I'm not."

"You are to me."

"Why?" Dem's voice sounded very small and quiet.

"Because, you're Demyx. You're energetic and alive and honest and real."

"Loads of people are alive and real, Zex. Those are hardly good reasons..."

"You're more interesting and amazing than they are."

Demyx frowned slightly. "Amazing?"

"Yes, amazing."

"Oh."

Looking at Demyx's expression, Zexion's brain was messy. Things weren't neatly organized and there were no statistics. Zexion had always thought that his blonde friend defied explanation, but he could never pinpoint a logical reason why he felt that way. There was no way to categorize or rationalize or anything-ize, really.

Dem was something entirely different, and Zexion DID find him amazing. Demyx's constant energy annoyed Zex at first, before he got to know him. The boy bounced through the hallways and bounced through life, and Zexion had been sure that no one could really be like that... until he spoke to him the first time. Zexion wanted Dem to annoy him, to verify his opinions. However, a conversation later, Zexion was hooked. Demyx was interesting, and Zex had a weakness for interesting people.

One conversation turned into two, which turned into three and four and before Zex knew it, he was the blonde's external sense of responsibility. He should have been annoyed, constantly reminding Dem not to stick things in his mouth and having to tell him over and over and over again that class was important. The repetition didn't even wear him down, though. He cared for Demyx. He WANTED to keep him on track. He WANTED to keep him safe.

Zexion had called Demyx his best friend, but he had never been sure what he was to Dem. Demyx and Axel were best friends. Everyone knew that. However, Zexion didn't find himself jealous of Axel. He realized more and more over time that he didn't WANT to just be Dem's best friend. That wasn't enough for him.

It was just recently that he realized the implications of that.

He liked his best friend. For such a people-savvy person, it had taken Zexion way too long to realize it.

However, as Zexion was staring at Demyx, everything fell into place. Demyx had said he was the bestest, not Axel. Zexion knew that Dem cared a lot about him. He wasn't sure it was enough, or if it was the same, but Zex wasn't thinking clearly. Demyx was jumbling his thoughts, and the appropriate words weren't coming to him. All he could think about were his lips on Demyx's.

It wasn't logical. It wasn't reasonable.

Life with Demyx wasn't either of those, either.

So, ignoring his mental protests, which were reminding him how foolish and risky he was being, Zexion made his move. It was time to stop thinking and time to start doing.

Zexion kissed his best friend.

Demyx froze completely for a moment, eyes widening. But, that was a short-lived reaction, as the tension melted away and he kissed Zexion back.

They definitely had some things that were going to be discussed after this, but those things weren't important at the moment.

Zexion and Demyx had gotten ice cream and were sitting on the bench across from the penguins. It was oddly quiet, the only sounds coming from licking and slurping the ice cream and from the penguins. They hadn't said much since the kiss.

"So..." Demyx could only stand silence for so long.

"So... Yeah. That happened." _I kissed him_, Zexion thought incredulously.

"It definitely happened." Demyx nodded.

"You kissed back."

"Yes, I did."

"I wasn't expecting that."

Demyx shrugged. "It happened."

"Why? How?" Zexion always liked explanations for things.

"Because I wanted to. And what do you mean _how?_If there was ever a stupid question to come from your mouth, it was that one."

"But... you're Demyx! You don't understand looking at people. We've been avoiding giving you the sex talk for AGES, because we don't want to corrupt you. You just kissed me back."

"I might be childish and innocent and stuff sometimes, but I'm not stupid, Zex. I don't need you guys telling me anything about sex anyway. That's what my parents are for."

"Your parents actually gave you the sex talk?"

"Well, after I walked in on them they sort of had to..."

"It's a wonder you're not emotionally stunted, Demyx. That's mortifying."

"I figured that's how I was made, and I'm glad I was made. So, it's okay."

"I can't even picture my parents having sex. I rarely see them together. So for me, it's a really weird thought. However, I think we're deviating from the topic at hand." Zexion did not want to think about his parents' sex life, or deal with the thought of his parents at all. He first wanted to figure out where things stood.

"Definitely deviating. It's all your fault, though."

"So. What's the story?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, where do things go from here? I kissed you and you kissed back. That usually means something."

Demyx shrugged in response.

"...That wasn't very helpful. I know what I think, but I don't know what you think about this at all."

"What do you think?"

"I like you. I have for a while. I would be okay with this turning into something more than a random kiss with an audience of giraffes."

Demyx nodded. "Okay."

"Okay what?"

"Okay, I think you just read my mind."

A grin broke out across Zexion's face. "I am glad to hear it."

"Can we go see the raccoons now?"

Zexion finished his ice cream and stood up. "Sure. Let's go."

Demyx grinned and he jumped up too, ice cream still in hand. "Which way are they?"

"Back there," Zexion pointed.

"Let's go!"

The pair ran off to see the raccoons. Afterwards, Zexion had to leave. They got in the car to drive back home.

"Dem, where does this leave us, exactly? Are we... going out, or what? Also, what are we going to tell people? ARE we going to tell people?" Zexion had lots of questions.

Demyx blinked a couple times. "Um...I don't know..."

"One question at a time, I guess?"

"That works."

"Okay. Are we going out, dating... whatever you want to call it?"

"I...I'd like to be."

Zexion beamed. "Then it looks like we are."

Demyx grinned.

"Next, the matter of telling people."

"Right..."

"I'm not telling my parents if I can avoid it. What we do at school is up to you."

"Why does it have to be up to me? Shouldn't that be up to both of us?"

"I don't really have a strong preference. It's inevitable that Axel and Xion and probably even the new kid will figure it out, even if we don't tell them, so it makes sense to bite the bullet and tell them. As for the rest of the school, I don't really care if they know or not. So, I'm leaving that decision up to you. I'll be happy with whatever you decide."

"I think..." Demyx trailed off as he thought about what he wanted. "I think we should definitely tell the group. But, the rest of the school doesn't need to know exactly. So, it's a secret from them but not a secret in a way. Does that make sense?"

"I think so. It's not a secret, because our friends know, but it's a secret because it's none of the rest of the school's business. Is that what you're saying?"

"Sort of? I just meant we don't tell them, but we don't actively hide it either. I don't want to hide it..."

"Ahhh. So, we're going to be openly in a relationship, just not actually TELL people that?"

"Exactly. They can figure it out on their own if they want to, but they don't need to be told."

Zexion laughed. "If they don't want to figure it out, they can just think we're two very affectionate friends."

"Yep."

"Works for me." Zexion smiled, and the car pulled up to Demyx's house. "This is your stop."

"Oh." Demyx looked at his house and then back to Zex. "See you tomorrow?"

"Yup," Zexion said, smiling.

"Awesome."

"Am I allowed to kiss you in front of your house?"

"Why wouldn't you be?"

Zexion shrugged. "Parents are sometimes nosy."

"They're not home."

That was all the explanation Zexion needed. He kissed Demyx and Demyx kissed back.

Zex saw the clock out of the corner of his eye, and he broke off the kiss. "I'd love to continue this, but my dad's expecting me in ten minutes. I am going to have to go now to get back in time."

Demyx pouted. "Okay."

"Bye, Demyx."

"Bye, Zex." Demyx opened the door and got out of the car, but spoke again before closing the door. "By the way, I might have lied a moment ago. My parents are definitely home. See ya!" Then he shut the door before Zexion could respond.

Zexion sighed. He didn't know what to do with the blonde of his.

It was a nice feeling to be able to call Demyx his.

He pulled out of the driveway and went home.

* * *

><p>When Axel got home from the park, all he really wanted to do was fall on his bed and nap for a few hours. Unfortunately, even though he'd just gotten rid of one blonde, there was a second on his bed.<p>

"Demyx, how many times do I have to tell you that your key to the door is not for coming inside when no one is home?"

"In my defense," Dem said, "I figured you were home and just didn't hear me knocking. Speaking of which, where were you?"

Axel shrugged. "I was hanging out with Roxas, since someone went off with Zexion."

Demyx grinned at the redhead. "I am sorry, but at the same time I'm not."

"Yeah? Same goes for me and this." Axel whacked Demyx on the side of the head. "You broke the first day of school tradition, Dem."

"But, but…"

"But what?"

"But by breaking the tradition something good happened."

"You finally got the balls to tell Zexion that you've had a crush on him for a year and a half?"

"Sort of?"

Axel did a double-take. "What do you mean sort of?"

"He…told me? And stuff happened?"

"That's one way to do it."

"Yep. Now all that needs to happen is you kicking Larxene to the curb and the world will be a beautiful place!"

"Dem, you know why I can't do that…"

"No, I don't. I don't get why you're so hellbent on hiding it. I'm not going to hide that I'm now dating Zexion, who, you know, is a boy. Why do you want to hide that you like girls AND guys, Axel? She makes you miserable. Just end it and say to hell with if she spills that to everyone. It's who you are and you can't change it and you might as well own up to it now rather than later. I've told you this a million times. When are you going to listen to me?"

"I don't know, Demyx. I…I'll do it eventually, okay?"

"And how soon is eventually?"

"Soon."

**[TBC]**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello, hello, hello! Happy Friday, guys. I hope everyone is enjoying any spring weather they're getting, or, I guess, autumn weather if you live in the southern hemisphere. Sorry if I got that wrong.**

**WARNINGS: guessing games, ****introductions of mass proportions, interrogations of bitches, Sora and Demyx in the same room, and general sneaking around**

* * *

><p>A couple of weeks after the start of the school year, Roxas found himself hanging out with his friends from his previous school. Sora had taken control of Riku's bed, and he wasn't allowing Roxas or even Riku near it. In his opinion, it was the most perfect bed in existence. It was soft and it smelled nice. Overall, it was much nicer than his bed. That was why he claimed it every time he was at Riku's house...which was often. He didn't think Riku cared, so why shouldn't he?<p>

Roxas, on the other hand, was sitting on the floor, his legs crossed and his back against the wall. Riku was in his desk chair. It was a spinning chair with wheels, and when Sora wasn't on his bed, he was spinning in Riku's chair until he was dizzy. The three were in their usual positions, and everything fit. It was a form of routine.

The three hadn't gotten to see each other as much lately, since Roxas switched schools and Sora was actually in the grade below them. When they were all in the same school, it was easy to put in a little effort and make sure they were able to hang out at lunch and after school.

Now, though, it was harder for the three of them to get together at once. Riku and Sora saw each other fairly often, still. Roxas knew that those two had always been closer; they were friends long before Roxas came along. However, now that he didn't even share a school with them, Roxas felt slightly out of place, as if their group of three was reduced to Riku and Sora, with him being an afterthought. Talking on the phone with Sora and Riku always made him sad, because they had all these stories about what they had done. They were leaving him behind.

However, it was easy to forget that when they were just hanging out in Riku's room. The familiarity was comforting, and they were able to joke around and spend time together like nothing was wrong. Being there with them made the separation seem smaller.

"So," Roxas said. "How's life back in private school hell?"

"I wouldn't call it hell..." Sora was distracted by a piece of hair that had fallen in his face.

"Well, after two months in public school, I definitely don't miss it."

"How's THAT going?"

Roxas shrugged. "I like it. I've got friends, the teachers are decent, and my grades are better for easier classes."

"You're incredibly lazy," Riku noted wryly.

"Yup," Roxas said, not even bothering to deny it. "I get away with it here."

"What are your friends there like?" Sora asked innocently. He and Riku knew a little, but mostly the three boys kept off of the topic of school over the phone.

"Do you want the long or the short version?"

"Long!"

Roxas rolled his eyes. Of course Sora would want the long version.

"Well, Demyx is just like you, Sor, except a year older and a lot taller. He's ridiculously energetic, and sometimes he acts like a little kid, but he's a nice person. He's dating Zexion. Zex is more reserved and logical and pretty much everything Dem isn't. Then there's Xion. She's really, really quiet. I think that Zexion is really the only one who knows her very well, but that's because Zexion knows EVERYONE well. Xion seems nice, though. She's good at English, and she always has a book with her." Roxas thought for a second. "There's Axel, who is probably my best friend there. I don't know if you remember, but he's the one guy I met at my birthday party. He's sarcastic and blunt and a lot smarter than people give him credit for, I think. I don't entirely understand him, because he never talks about his problems. When he's unhappy, he surrounds himself with people, but he'll never actually tell anyone what's up. He's a good person, though, and when Zexion isn't looking out for Demyx, Axel takes on that job. They've been friends for years and years.

"I think that's everyone? I mean, there's Larxene, Axel's girlfriend, but no one actually likes her. I'm not sure why he doesn't break up with her, because even HE doesn't seem happy when she's around. She threatened me on the first day of school to stay away from them, but I don't really know why. She does lots of stuff like that-making threats and saying mean things for no real reason."

"Maybe she feels threatened by you!" Sora suggested. Of course he'd latched onto the only negative thing in the whole explanation and tried to make it something positive.

"That doesn't make much sense," Roxas countered. "Why the hell would she feel threatened by me?"

"Because you're awesome! And she sounds like a real witch."

Riku shook his head. "You already said that no one likes her. It sounds like you made your friends pretty quickly, though. It makes sense that she could feel threatened by the fact that you were able to waltz right in and already be closer to people she's been going to school with for three years."

"I suppose. It just seemed weird." Roxas thought Riku's explanation made sense, but he didn't really understand why he would be a threat.

"Well, she's got to be being mean to you for a reason. No one is mean for no reason."

"I don't know what hers is, though."

"Did you ask her?"

"I seriously doubt she would give me an answer. She glares at me when I even get close to her."

"What if I asked her!"

"Sora," Riku cut in. "We've gone over this before. You can't assault strangers."

"I'm not going to assault her, Riku! I'm just going to ask what her problem is!"

"I'm pretty sure that's the definition of verbal assault," Riku said, looking as if he were seriously considering the technicalities.

Sora shook his head. "I realllyyy don't think it is. I'd be nice about it..."

Roxas shook his head. "When are you even going to MEET Larxene to be able to ask her that, Sora? We're not doing another stalking operation. The first one failed miserably."

"That only failed because we didn't know what we were doing. We know now," Sora replied defensively. "And we're not stalking her...We, me and Riku, could show up at your school one day and just happen to bump into everyone!"

"Wait, why would you show up at my school?"

"To interrogate her, doofus!"

"You aren't spies. No interrogation."

"Can we at least meet them all, then?"

"Nope."

"Why not?" Sora pouted.

"Because..." Roxas didn't really have a legitimate reason, but the idea made him uneasy. "You have some evil plan forming up there... Can you promise me you won't show up at school? You mentioned it, and I know you too well. If you have an idea, you're going through with it."

"But, Roxas..."

"Promise."

"But..."

"I promise," Riku cut in, knowing that it was a lost cause fighting it.

Sora just sulked.

"Sora, you have to promise, too," Roxas said.

"No."

"Sor, just get it over with," Riku said. There was an odd glint in his eyes, and he inwardly willed Sora to pick up on it. This was not a promise he intended to keep.

Sora fought a smile at the look in Riku's eyes. "Fine. I promise."

"Thank you," Roxas said. He quickly turned the conversation back to his old school, and he hoped it would stick.

* * *

><p>One week later, Riku and Sora showed up at Roxas' school. They had the day off, and they knew that Roxas didn't. So, they decided to show up during his lunch period. Riku had had to do a bit of digging and asking questions to get that information, but Riku was very stealthy about it, and they had made sure that this would be a surprise to Roxas.<p>

Finding the cafeteria wasn't very hard. Riku went up to a girl in the hallway and asked her where it was, and she was more than willing to not only tell him where it was, but show him herself. Riku and Sora gladly took her up on the offer, and she led them there. After thanking the girl, they walked into the busy cafeteria, looking for Roxas.

It wasn't hard to find him. He was at a big table in the corner, with the typical Roxas grin he wore when he thought he was being particularly funny.

Sora skipped ahead in his direction, and Riku followed.

"ROXAAAAAS!" Sora said as loudly as he could when they were close enough.

Roxas heard his name and looked up. "Oh god..."

Sora stopped and frowned at him. "You can't say you didn't see this coming."

Everyone else in the lunchroom was staring at them. Roxas heard a people muttering, "Who are they?" and "That guy has silver hair!" He didn't know why the silver hair was all that surprising. Zexion's hair was almost exactly the same shade.

"You guys promised, though!"

Riku snorted. "Roxas, come on. You're not that naive."

"Rikuuu, you can't insult Roxas like that just because he's blonde!" Riku said nothing about hair color, so he ignored Sora's comment.

Sighing, Roxas shrugged. "I was hoping you'd stick to it. I guess there wasn't any hope of that, really."

"Nope," Riku said, grinning. "Now, introductions. Who are these people?"

Roxas opened his mouth to do introductions, but he was interrupted.

"The better question," Axel said butting in, "is who are you?"

"Riku, Sora," Riku said, not wasting time. "Now, who are you?"

"Wait," Zexion said, cutting in. "Sora as in the guy that you said was like Demyx?"

"Yup," Roxas said. "Sora and Riku are friends from my old school."

Sora grinned and waved with both hands. "Hi!"

Riku nodded. "So, Roxas, who is who?"

"You showed up at my school unannounced, breaking your promise. I'm making you guess."

"Oooh, I like guessing games!" Sora made a serious face and looked at everyone. "Do we get a list of options?"

"Roxas, Axel, Zexion, Xion, Demyx, and Larxene."

Riku decided to logic things out. "Well, we know which one is Roxas. Xion and Larxene are the two girls, from what I remember Roxas telling us, so that narrows things down there." He looked at the girls. "That one's Xion," he said, pointing to the smaller one with dark hair. "She has a book under the table. That means you're Larxene."

Unnerved, Roxas nodded. "You listen too well, Riku." Riku smirked. "However, you still have Axel, Zexion, and Demyx to work out," Roxas reminded him.

Sora looked at the three remaining people with an expression more serious than he'd ever had before. "That one is Zexion," he said pointing at the smallest of the three.

"Why do you say that?" the boy asked.

"I don't know. Did I get it right?"

A small smile appeared on his face. "You did."

Sora grinned. "Awesome!" he shouted.

Zexion laughed and turned to Roxas. "Okay, I think I know what you meant about him being like Demyx."

"Told you," Roxas said, grinning.

"Both of you, shhh. I need to figure out the last two!" Then Sora looked at the last two. He pointed at one of them. "You look too happy to be Axel, so you _have_to be Demyx."

Axel, who was not getting pointed at, frowned. "That is a shit reason if I ever heard one. Demyx looks no happier than I do."

"Yup, it's Axel," Riku said. "And just so you know, you don't look happy at all, whereas Demyx over there looks like gravity is the only thing keeping him in his seat."

"I'm not happy because your little munchkin lackey just basically called me unhappy."

"Hey!" Sora said loudly. "I'm not a munchkin! Or Riku's lackey!"

"Don't bother arguing it, Sor," Roxas said. "You're shorter than I am, and I get called a munchkin on a daily basis."

"That doesn't mean I'm a munchkin, though! The munchkins in the Wizard of Oz are way shorter than me! And they can sing! You know I can't sing, Roxas."

"Trust me, I know. My ears have suffered through that more times than I care to remember."

Xion's voice appeared out of nowhere. "Sora, do you like puppies?"

Sora looked at her. "Yeah...Why?"

"You look like you would like puppies."

Thinking about it for a moment, Sora just looked confused. "Riku! Buy me a puppy!"

"You already have a hedgehog, Sor. You don't need a puppy."

Sora's bottom lip quivered. "But, I want a puppy..."

Roxas cut them off. "Guys. Why are you here? You've met my friends, now. Are you happy?"

"Oh, right! You know why we're here."

"No, I really don't."

"Yes, you really do. We discussed this."

Riku looked back and forth between the pair. He saw Roxas' expression, which clearly showed that he knew exactly what Sora was talking about. However, it was quite clear that he would murder Sora if he actually started talking to Larxene. Sora looked rather determined, though.

"Right. We wanted to get all of this school's dirty Roxas stories. Now, spill." Riku pulled up a chair from a nearby table and plopped down.

"What? That's not why we're he-Ohhhhh." Sora laughed as things clicked.

Zexion looked at Sora, Riku, and Roxas oddly, but he didn't say anything. They were clearly hiding something.

At the mention of stories, Axel grinned. And so the chaos began. Roxas groaned. This was going to be a long lunch period.

* * *

><p>Sometimelater, lunch finally ended. The group was getting along quite well with Sora and Riku, aside from Larxene, who spent her time glowering at them from the end of the table. Normally, she would have dragged Axel to class with her, since they shared the one right after lunch, but he had wandered off with Roxas, poking fun at the blonde boy again. That was when Sora struck.<p>

"Heyyyy, Larxene," he said as friendly as possible as he came up beside her. It was unfortunate that he had to look upwards to talk directly to her face, but Sora dealt with it.

"What do you want?" she asked looking at him with disdain.

"I just have a really simple question to ask you." Sora tried to smile pleasantly at her, but it didn't work very well.

"Well?"

Riku walked up next to them. He had followed Sora to make sure he didn't do anything too stupid. "Sora, what are you doing?"

"The thing we came here to do..."

"You saw the look Roxas gave us. We're not supposed to ask that."

"I don't care. I want to know!"

Riku sighed. "Fine. Roxas doesn't have to know about this, though."

"I wasn't going to tell him."

"If you two are done talking," Larxene interrupted, "what is your question? I have places to be that are way more important than this."

Giving his approval for Sora to ask, Riku nodded almost imperceptibly.

Sora smiled. "What the _hell _is your issue with Roxas?"

Larxene rolled her eyes. "What makes you think I have an issue with him?"

Sora opened his mouth to answer, but he couldn't very well say Roxas had told them. He glanced up at Riku for help.

"Anyone can tell you have an issue with him. Every time he opened his mouth to talk, practically, you rolled your eyes."

"That doesn't mean I have an issue with him. I just thought what he was saying was stupid."

"That's complete bullshit," Riku said bluntly.

"Excuse me?"

"You're not fooling anyone. You clearly have an issue with our best friend, and we want to know why."

"I don't have to tell you anything."

"Ah, but you do." Sora smiled at her deviously. "Or else we tell everyone about your dirty little secret, with proof to back it up."

"You're bluffing," Larxene accused him.

Sora faltered for a second. "No, I'm not! I'm completely serious. Anyway, what's so bad that you don't want to tell us?"

"It's none of your business. This is between me and Roxas and Axel."

Riku smiled wryly. "I knew it."

"Knew what?"

"Sora may have been bluffing about knowing your secret, but I've been doing my research. Axel CLEARLY doesn't want to stay with you, Larxene. Did you think providing him a bit of motivation would help you?" Riku smirked. He was making things up off the top of his head, but he sounded convincing. He knew it had something to do with Axel, now, and the only thing he could think of was their messy relationship.

"He's still with me, so he has to want to be. What sort of person would stay with someone if they didn't want to be with that person, moron?"

"The type who's being blackmailed?"

Larxene scoffed. "You're accusing me of blackmailing my boyfriend."

"Either blackmailing or bribing. My sources vary in opinion." Riku felt legitimate attributing his own sense of logic (and guessing) to outside sources.

"It's none of your business and I have a class to get to. Goodbye."

Riku let her walk away, and he turned to Sora. "I... I can't believe it. She IS actually blackmailing or bribing her boyfriend." She had acted way too suspiciously for it to be false.

"Which means she has something over him?" Sora looked at Riku for confirmation.

"Yup."

"That's not very nice..."

"Sor, I think we were onto something with our feeling threatened theory... I don't know why, but I have a gut instinct on this one."

"Should we tell Roxas?"

"I don't know. He might be able to do something with this information, but he'll probably be angry we asked her in the first place."

"OR we could talk to Axel about it, since he's involved...But, I don't think that would end too well."

"I suspect Axel is better at keeping things a secret, so I doubt we'd get much anyway," Riku agreed.

"So, just to make sure I have this all straight, Larxene has a secret that she's holding over Axel's head to make him stay with her and she dislikes Roxas for some reason and we suspect that the two things are connected together somehow? Or am I crazy?"

Riku blinked. "Things just clicked."

"What clicked?"

"The two... they are connected. I was thinking about them as separate things. Larxene is blackmailing Axel and Larxene feels threatened by Roxas. I never put them together. But now that I do..."

"What is it?"

"Larxene has to have a reason for feeling threatened by Rox. Think for a second, Sora. She is blackmailing her boyfriend with some grand secret, and she is worried about his interactions with one certain blonde new kid."

"Does she think Roxas is going to steal Axel from her?" Sora blinked.

"That's my theory. I think Axel is not entirely straight, and Larxene's scared."

"We should probably tell Roxas 'bout this one...even if he does get mad."

"I don't think we should tell Roxas, Sora."

"Why not...?"

"First of all, we don't know it's true. This is all based on my interpretation of it, and I could be completely wrong. My claiming to know Larxene's secret was all just me BSing it, as I'm sure you know... and yeah, she reacted badly, but she could have been upset because we accused her of blackmailing her boyfriend. Class really was starting soon, too. It is unlikely but entirely possible that she was telling the truth, and we're jumping to conclusions." Riku paused for a second. "But even if we are getting it right, this is not the sort of thing we should tell Roxas."

"If I were Roxas, I'd want to know your theory."

"But what about if you were Axel? Would you like to be outed to your friend by people you've only known one day? That's something you would want to tell Roxas yourself when you were ready, right?"

"I guess so...but..."

"I know, Sora, that you don't like keeping secrets. I think this is one we're going to have to keep, though, just for now."

"But, Riku, I'm really bad at keeping secrets. You know that."

"Then we'll make up another secret. Something we can tell Roxas when he inevitably catches you being dodgy about it, so he thinks that we don't have anything else to hide."

"So you want to lie to him?"

"Well, no. Ideally, it won't come up."

"I don't like this."

"I'm sorry, Sora." Riku was genuinely sorry, too. He didn't like this plan much more than Sora did.

"I've never lied to anyone about anything as potentially big as this..."

"I have. I didn't like it very much, though."

"What? When?"

Riku was deliberately vague. "Oh, a while back. I'm still keeping the secret, actually, so shhhhh. Don't want to ruin the streak."

"Oh..." Sora's shoulders slumped a little.

"Don't worry about it, okay?"

Sora shrugged. "Fine."

"I'm sorry, Sor."

"I know."

"Roxas is smart. Hopefully he'll figure it out soon, and we won't have to keep it a secret for long."

"Yeah..."

Riku sighed. "Time to go home? I think we've spent enough time here, and we did what we came to do."

Sora nodded.

"Okay." The pair went home. Riku was unnerved. He came wanting to understand things better, but it was one of those cases, it seemed, where ignorance really was bliss.

* * *

><p><strong>[TBC]<strong>

**[TBC]**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yes, yes. This is a week late, but to make up for it you guys are getting another chapter sometime in the next three days. I'm sorry it's late. I meant to upload it Sunday when I got home from visiting Kat (you know that one girl that co-writes this with me) but I was tired and stuff and then this week was just...bleh. Anyway, you don't want my excuses, you want a chapter. So have fun reading!**

**WARNINGS: Hyperness, naked chests, pirates, plotting, and candy**

* * *

><p>Another month of school passed uneventfully. One morning near the end of October, Roxas walked into English and sat down in his usual spot next to Axel. Zexion walked in, and instead of sitting in front of Axel, he sat in front of Roxas. He turned around in his seat to face him.<p>

"Tomorrow is Halloween. You're new, so you don't know, but we go trick-or-treating every year. You're coming with us this year, just so you know."

"Wait, what?" Roxas said, confused by the sudden outburst. "Aren't we a little old to be trick-or-treating?"

Zexion shook his head. "I've argued it every year, but no one listens to me." He paused for a second. "This is one of Demyx's rules. He demands to go trick-or-treating, and no one can really stop him from getting what he wants. Most of us are short enough that we can pass for younger, anyway, though Axel here always gets a few odd looks." Zex grinned widely.

"And if anyone makes a big deal out of it, I say it's for my little brother and then pull out a picture of me when I was six as proof. They usually don't question things after that," Axel commented.

Roxas blinked. "I still haven't agreed to anything."

"You're going. Unless you want to face Dem's wrath. Not recommended."

"His wrath can't be all that frightening, can it?"

"You'd be surprised."

"You'll both be there to keep me sane?"

"You're sane?"

"No. But you get my point."

"Yeah, yeah."

"I'm not dressing up."

"You are or Demyx will murder you."

"I haven't dressed up for Halloween in years. Riku and I would pretend to be Sora's older brothers when he went trick-or-treating, so we didn't have to get dressed up, but we still were going with him."

"Boringgggg."

"Oh. Sora and Riku will probably want me to hang out with them on Halloween. We have lots of traditions." Roxas frowned.

Zexion spoke up for the first time in a while. "You could invite them, too, if you'd like. Demyx mentioned that he wanted to spend more time with Sora."

"Oh god," Roxas groaned. "There's no way I'm getting out of this, is there?"

"Not even the slightest chance." Axel grinned.

"It's tomorrow, and I have no idea what to wear as a costume... I'll talk to Riku and Sora tonight about coming out with us." Rox had officially given up.

"A day is plenty of time, Roxy."

Roxas sighed. "If you say so."

Class started. Roxas wasn't really paying attention. He was brainstorming ideas. Coming up with a costume by tomorrow would not come easily to him.

* * *

><p>The school day had ended and Axel was looking for Roxas. The blonde's car was the best<br>bet, but the day had just ended, so he probably wasn't there yet. Axel decided to try by Roxas's locker instead.

Roxas had stopped by his locker. He rarely used it, but every once in a while, he stopped by to take off the fliers that had accumulated on the outside. He was cleaning off his locker when he heard something bump up to the locker next to his. He didn't even have to look before saying, "Hey, Axel."

"You knew it was me before I spoke. Creepy," Axel said with a grin. "What's up, kiddo?"

"You're the only one who would follow me to my locker. And what do you mean what's up? You're the one who came to my locker."

"Excellent point. I was wondering how the costume thing is going."

"It's not."

"Need help?"

"Maybe."

"Do you want help?"

"Maybe."

"That's not good enough. Yes or no."

"Are you going to hold it over my head?"

"I have no idea what you mean."

"If I ask for help, will you tease mercilessly like you usually do?"

"I don't do that."

Roxas raised his eyebrow. "Sure."

Axel smiled at him.

"Answer my question and I'll answer yours."

"I won't tease you. Much."

"No deal, then." Roxas smiled. "It's all or nothing."

"Then it looks like you're stuck with nothing."

Roxas expected that as an answer, but he figured he'd give it a shot. Not much teasing was actually asking a lot of Axel, and he was more than willing to accept it. "Fine. Did you have anything in mind?"

Axel smiled. "Not specifically."

"Brilliant. I've got nothing." Roxas grinned.

"Time to hit up the costume shops! And with my expert opinion there with you, you'll have something in no time."

"Expert opinion? How are you an expert on Halloween costume shopping? Also, what are YOU doing for your costume?"

"Don't question my skills, Roxas. You'll see what mine is tomorrow."

"Why do I feel like this is a really bad idea?"

"It's not."

Roxas shrugged. "Okay. Let's go."

"Excellent."

They got in the car and started to drive off. "Um, Axel, where am I going? I don't know where costume shops are nearby."

"Do you know where ANY are?"

"Um... no?"

"You are hopeless..."

"I never needed to know before."

"Got a GPS on your phone?"

"Yeah," Roxas pulled out his phone and handed it to Axel. He couldn't work it out while he was driving. "Something close would be nice."

"Right." Axel started working on finding a place. He hit the button to make the directions audible.

Within five minutes, the pair had made it to a little costume store. Roxas and Axel got out of the car and walked into the place.

"Axel, if you're such an expert, why did you need a GPS?"

"Because I hate telling people directions. I prefer letting a computer voice talk for me."

"What about the one time with the playground? You gave me directions then."

"Those were special circumstances."

"How?"

"They just were."

Roxas didn't buy that, but he dropped it, anyway. "So. We're here. What now?"

"You look for something you think would be alright to dress up as and I tell you if it sucks or not."

"That's boring, but it works." Roxas wandered around the store. Every once in a while, he'd pick something out to show Axel, but Axel never approved.

Shaking his head, Axel took to looking as well. "What about this one?" He held one up to show Roxas.

Roxas looked. "Hmmm... I like pirates."

"Perfect. Then it's decided."

"Shouldn't I try it on or something?" Roxas had no idea how this worked, since he didn't go costume shopping regularly enough to know.

"I guess..."

"You guess?"

Axel shrugged.

"Are you sure you're an expert?"

"Yes."

"Okay. There's a dressing room in the back. I'll be right back."

"Knock yourself out."

Roxas didn't understand why Axel was being so weird about the trying it on thing, so he ignored it. He wanted to try the costume on before he bought it. He had money, so it didn't matter if he bought it and it didn't fit, but then he'd be short a Halloween costume.

There was one changing room in the back of the store. Roxas realized quickly that the lock was broken, but he didn't think it would matter. He didn't really have much of a choice, really-a room with a broken lock was better than changing in the middle of the store.

He quickly stripped down and started to put the pirate costume on. He put on the pants first, and he was about to start on the shirt when the door opened too quickly for him to react.

"You are taking forever. You didn't actually knock your-" Axel froze where he was standing.

"Um, Axel..." Roxas was shirtless and the door was open and Axel was standing right there just staring at him. Roxas' brain was shutting down and he could not even react.

"Sorry."

"Um..."

"I'm just gonna..." Axel shut the door again.

Roxas dressed quickly after that. He didn't care that Axel had seen him without a shirt-it wasn't anything he wouldn't see if they were going swimming. However, the way Axel froze, and the way he looked at him... Roxas felt a bit uneasy. He went to find Axel to show him what the costume looked like with ALL of the clothes on, though he wasn't sure if Axel really cared anymore.

Axel was elsewhere in the shop, as far from the dressing room area as he could get, texting someone. His eyes were down and focused on the phone in his hands, so he didn't notice Roxas was there.

"Hey," Roxas said. He poked Axel softly in the arm.

Axel jumped slightly. "Oh, hey."

"Costume," Roxas said, gesturing toward the outfit. "Yes or no?"

"Erm," Axel looked at him. "Yes."

"Okay. I'm going to change back, then."

"Alright."

Roxas changed and returned to where Axel was before, costume in hand. "I like it."

"Awesome. That was easier than expected."

"Perfect."

"And now you're definitely not getting out of tomorrow."

"I kind of figured that out already." Roxas smiled.

Axel shrugged. "I guess so. Demyx should be happy."

"I don't know if that should make me happy or nervous."

"Both." Axel was completely serious.

"Joy."

Axel nodded.

"So, we're done here, then?"

"Yep."

"Okay, let's go." Roxas paid at the front and the pair left the store.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Roxas called Sora to tell him about Halloween plans. He figured that if he called Sora, Riku would know within a half an hour.<p>

"Sora?"

"Yeeeees?"

"You know how we always go trick-or-treating on Halloween?"

"You're not trying to get out of it again, are you?"

"Nope. In fact, I got suckered into going trick-or-treating with Demyx and Axel and everyone, and they want you and Riku to come with us."

"Really?" The grin on Sora's face was practically audible.

"Mmhm," Roxas said. "You should come. It sounds like it is going to be fun, even though I have officially been forced to buy a real costume for once."

"They got you to get a costume? These people are miracle workers."

"Well, I didn't have Riku to back me up. I always avoided it with you because it was two against one. With them, I was outnumbered."

"Sooo, whatcha gonna be?"

"Pirate," Roxas said, grinning.

"Roxas the pirate...Seems legit. And now I can probably get Riku to dress up, too! Since I won't be fighting against two people for once."

"Will you get him to come with us?" Roxas knew that Sora could convince Riku, but he wanted to make sure Sora was determined.

"Yup! He'll be there."

"Perfect. Thanks, Sora!"

"This is gonna be so awesome!"

Roxas laughed. "I am still scared of the concept of you and Demyx together, especially when you'll both be sugar high from all the candy."

"Oh. my. god. This is gonna be REALLY AWESOME! I hadn't even thought about that."

"Oh god, I'm giving you ideas. Forget I said that, Sor."

"Too late, Rox."

Roxas debated for a second. "Sor, something kind of weird happened today."

"What?"

"Well, I went to go get my costume with Axel. We were doing fine until we had picked it out and I started talking about trying it on. Then he got a bit sketchy... and then I went to try it on, and he accidentally walked in on me with my shirt off."

"How is that weird?"

"Well, he had the weirdest expression on his face... I dunno, Sora. He was looking at me. Like, you and Riku have seen me shirtless millions of times, but it's never mattered, because it is what it is. With Axel... he stared. He kind of bolted after that, and we didn't talk about it, but it was weird."

"Stared like 'oh my god that's the ugliest thing I've ever seen' stared or 'holy crap that's an attractive chest' stared? If he has any sense at all, it was probably the second one, because you do have an attractive chest."

"Sor, no hitting on me. My tired brain can't handle it." He wasn't serious, of course. Sora was always making comments like that, but they were usually directed towards Riku. "As for Axel's staring, I don't think it was really either. He didn't look grossed out or glazey-eyed or anything, he was just kind of staring."

"Sorry, sorry." Sora laughed a little. "Anyway, that sounds like a really interesting predicament, Rox."

"Mmhm. What do you recommend I do? I'm leaning towards continuing with the 'pretending it never happened' plan."

"If that's what you wanna do, sure."

Roxas nodded and then remembered that he was on the phone, and Sora couldn't hear a nod. "Mmkay. Anyway, that's the story."

"Sounds like you've had quite the day."

"Yup. Anyway, I have to go work on homework. I'll text you the details later, mmkay?"

"Yeah. Awesome."

"Bye, Sor."

"Bye."

Roxas hung up, and Sora dialed Riku as soon as his phone would let him.

"Hm?"

"Riku, Riku, Riku. I have two things to tell you about."

"Okay, shoot."

"Firstly, you're dressing up for Halloween this year and we're going trick-or-treating with Roxas's public school friends."

"Hell no I'm not dressing up."

"Yes, you are. Roxas is."

"No way. Roxas never dresses up."

"Well, according to Roxas himself, he got talked into it. He's gonna be a pirate!"

"Bastard. He broke tradition." Riku didn't want to dress up, still.

"Oh well. You're dressing up now, too, OR you'll be the only one that's not dressed up. Apparently, they all do. Even the serious ones, like you. Or at least, I think they do. They wouldn't have been able to convince Roxas otherwise..."

"No."

"But, Rikuuuuuuu."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to?"

"But...but..." Sora's voice had dropped in volume and happiness. "Please?"

Riku sighed. He knew this wasn't an argument he would win. "Fine, but I'm just wearing black and calling it being a ninja."

"That works."

"Now, what was the other thing you wanted to tell me?"

"Oh, right! Well, when Roxas went to get his pirate costume, Axel was with him, and Axel apparently walked in when Roxas was trying the costume on and Roxas was shirtless and he said Axel was staring at him. Unfortunately, Roxas fails and couldn't identify what kind of staring it was."

"He stared?"

"That's what Roxas said."

"It must have been pretty obvious, then." Roxas could be smart sometimes, but this was not one of those times.

"Apparently. And then he said Axel just sort of bolted or something. And Roxas is pretending it didn't happen."

"Why is he doing that?"

"I don't know. I didn't ask."

"He's kind of being a nimrod."

"Roxas?"

"Yup."

"How?"

"Sor, remember what we discussed a while back?"

"Well, yeah, but how does that make Roxas a nimrod? He doesn't know about that stuff."

"That's precisely why he's a nimrod. The kid knows these people better than we do and we worked it out, I think. He never asks questions. That's why he's a nimrod."

"Well, maybe...but I don't think he's a nimrod. I mean, if I had a friend that had a girlfriend and he was staring at me when I was shirtless I wouldn't question things either, because he has a girlfriend and...I'm not making sense am I?"

"No, you are. I just still think he's a nimrod."

"But, WHY?"

Riku shrugged. "Just do."

"That's not a good reason, Riku."

"Fine, so maybe he's not a nimrod. I still think he's a bit slow on the uptake, though. Unless we're wrong. In which case we're too quick to jump to conclusions."

"I don't think we're wrong...Why else would Axel stare and then rush out again?"

"I don't know. I just think we should verify the facts before making anything official."

"We could walk around shirtless!"

"I'm not sure I follow your thought process on that one, Sor."

"Um...I'm not sure I follow it either, honestly."

"Wait. We'll be spending all of tomorrow with them for Halloween, right?"

"Yeah..."

"Recon?"

"Sounds like a plan. Maybe we should both be ninjas..."

Riku smiled. "If you want. I don't care either way."

"Hmm." Sora considered it. "Nah, I'll stick with what I already have."

"What do you already have?"

"It's a secret."

"Of course it is."

"You'll see it tomorrow!"

"I don't doubt it."

"Be prepared for anything."

"Vampire or ghost?"

"...Neither."

"You're an awful liar."

"I am not!"

Riku grinned. "You so are. Oh well. Either way, I've gotta go."

"Ugh. Everyone always has to go."

"You have busy friends, Sor."

"You guys suck."

"Love you, too, kid."

"I'm not a kid!"

"You're a year younger and 5'2". You're a kid."

"Screw you."

"I don't screw kids, that's not legal."

"Only for a few more months."

"Is someone counting?"

"Why would I count anything?"

"Good question. That's what your fingers are for." Riku secretly enjoyed teasing Sora. He didn't get to do it as often as he would like, since Sora always made him feel bad about it later.

"I hate you."

"Yeah, yeah. I still have to go."

"And do what?"

"Eat. Mom's calling me down for dinner."

"Hmph."

"I'll see you tomorrow, okay? And I should be on my computer later, so we can talk if you'd like."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever."

"Bye, Sora."

"Bye, Riku..."

Riku was having trouble hanging up. Sora sounded a bit off, and he didn't know if it was Sora's usual guilting him into staying on the phone or if there was something else up.

"Just, really, really super quickly... is everything okay?"

"Yeah."

"You sure?"

"Yep."

"Okay. Bye, then."

"Bye."

Riku hung up. He would need to dig out some black clothing, it seemed.

* * *

><p>"Zexion, Zexion, Zexion, Zexion." Demyx bounced up to him the next morning before school.<p>

"Yes, Demyx?"

"Today's Halloween!"

"You've told me that ten times already, and it's only 7:30."

"I have?"

"Yes. I've been counting."

"Oh..."

"You need to tone it down just a bit, mmkay?"

"Sorry. I'm just really excited."

"I know. Just save some of that energy for later, okay?"

"As if I could run out of energy! Think of all the candy!"

"I am. I'm dreading it, in fact."

"Why would you dread candy...?"

"Because it makes a certain someone wayyyy too energetic."

"That's okay though, right?"

"As long as you don't almost end up in jail like last year, I think we're good."

"That was an accident and totally not my fault!"

"Sure, sure."

"I'm serious!"

"I was there."

"Then you know I'm telling the truth."

Zexion changed the subject. "So, what's the plan for tonight?"

"Trick or treating. Us, Axel, Roxas, Roxas's weirdo friends, and maybe Xion, but I don't know if she is or not. Larxene is banned, but she'll probably show up anyway."

"Larxene always does what she wants."

"That bitch," Demyx muttered under his breath. He didn't often call people mean names, but Larxene was always an exception.

"Demyx, I wish we could do something about her."

"You and everyone else."

"Someday we'll be able to, when Axel finally figures things out."

"That'll be the day."

"It has to happen eventually, Demyx."

"Well yeah, but he's taking his sweet time with it."

"I'm surprised Rox hasn't figured it out yet."

"Elaborate."

"Oh, come on, Dem. Sure you've noticed it?"

"Noticed what?"

"You've known Axel for forever, right?"

"Uh huh."

"Longer than I have, right?"

"I do believe so."

"So you've seen how he is when he likes people, right?"

"Well, duh! Ohhhhh."

"Make sense now?"

"Yep. Axel'd never admit to it, though."

"Of course not. I'm just surprised Roxas hasn't caught on yet."

"Well, Roxas has no reason to guess at it, does he? We've known Axel for ages, so we know, but he's only been around a matter of months."

"I suppose. It's just weird for me that he wouldn't notice. Axel seems actually happy around him."

"Maybe he has noticed and just hasn't said anything to any of us."

"It's possible. He wasn't around back when Axel was dating guys, too, so I guess he doesn't have a reason to suspect anything. No one else at school could tell him Axel isn't straight, either, since we're the only ones he actually told."

"Exactly. And if he's talked to anyone about it, he'll have gone to his other friends since he's known them longer."

"Yup. It's only logical."

Demyx nodded. "Hey, Zex..."

"Hm?"

"Do you have any candy?"

"Nope. I think you should hold off on the candy for now unless you want to die of a sugar coma later on."

"A sugar coma is possible?"

"No idea. I'll look it up later."

"I want candy now."

"Sorry, Demyx. No candy right now."

"Just one?"

"Nope."

"Pleeeeease?"

"Nope."

"But..."

Zexion shook his head. "You can wait, Demyx."

Demyx pouted.

Laughing, Zex kissed Demyx on the cheek. "I love you, silly."

With a grin now, Demyx kissed Zexion on the mouth. Zexion went along with it, kissing Demyx back.

Eventually, Zex broke off the kiss. "Still not getting candy," he said, grinning widely.

"I know."

"Good." Zexion looked at the clock. "School time. You ready?"

"I'm never ready for school, Zex."

"Well, I'm afraid you have to go anyway."

"I know..."

"Let's, then?"

"I guess so."

* * *

><p>To Riku, hanging out with Roxas' public school friends was always an experience.<p>

They had met up at Demyx's house before leaving to go trick-or-treating, because this was his deal, apparently. The overeager rock star ran around excitedly, reminding everyone that there were lots of houses and only so much time. Riku decided that he was almost as bad as Sora on sugar. Sora had, as expected, dressed as a vampire, and he and Demyx were feeding off each other. It was both entertaining and frightening.

Zexion, Demyx's more sane half, seemed to care about Halloween as little as Riku did. He was dressed as a mad scientist, which Dem lectured him for. Apparently, Zex had been a mad scientist every year since middle school started.

Roxas was dressed as a pirate. Riku was still bitter that he actually dressed up. He broke tradition, which was not okay. However, Riku was distracted from this transgression by Xion, who was one of the last people to arrive. She walked in and proudly announced, "I'm Mulan!" It was one of the first times Riku had heard her speak, and she had this ridiculously high-pitched voice, like the kind you would expect to come from a kitten in a cartoon.

Last but not least was Axel, who was dressed as a magician. Riku paid special attention to him, as he planned to take his recon mission very seriously. He was going to scope things out for Roxas, though he would never tell Roxas, of course. Rox would be annoyed if he heard that Riku and Sora were butting around in his business.

Axel currently had his attention turned to Demyx, who was skipping ahead of everyone.

"Dem, slow down. The houses aren't going to get up and walk away."

"But, Axeeeeeeel," Demyx whined as he turned around to skip backwards. "I just want to get to lots of them."

"Dem," Roxas cut in. "You know... it doesn't make sense to go so quickly. Won't you wear yourself out quicker that way, so you'll hit fewer houses in the long run?"

Demyx froze. "That makes sense..." He sounded like he hated to admit it.

"Of course it does."

"Okay."

Roxas grinned as Demyx slowed down.

"What the hell?" Axel was looking at the two of them oddly.

"What?" Roxas asked, baffled by Axel's facial expression.

"He's never slowed down at all before. And I've known him for like twelve or more years."

"I'm magic," Roxas said, as if that explained everything.

"Pirates don't have magic."

"I'm magic full-time and a pirate part-time."

Axel put his magician's hat on Roxas's head. "Now you're magic."

Roxas grinned enormously. "I was always magic. Now I have the hat to go along with it."

"Whatever you say, Roxas."

Riku noted that the hat didn't leave Roxas' head for the rest of the night.

* * *

><p><strong>[TBC]<strong>

**Review?**


	9. Chapter 9

**This is late, I know. I'm only a little sorry. See, we realized we'd completely skipped writing this part, so we had to actually write. Normally, it doesn't take us long to write something out, but with school and life and our newest fic getting in the way, it took a little bit. There WILL be a second chapter up later today to make up for everything. Except it in a few hours. I just didn't want to bombard you guys with 6,000+ words all at once. **

**Um, yeah, like I said up there, there is a new fic in the works, and it IS Kingdom Hearts, but it probably won't be up for a while, because we have this one and its probably TWO sequels to do first. Anyway, I've rambled enough. Enjoy~**

**WARNINGS: bad school habits, trampolines, pizza, bubbles, and psychology mumbo jumbo**

* * *

><p>Zexion looked at the calendar. Today was November 22- his birthday. He couldn't help but be a bit excited about the fact that he was now 17, so the others couldn't tease him QUITE as much about the fact that he was so much younger than they were. Roxas was an entire year older than him, after all.<p>

On the other hand, Zex couldn't help but dread the fact that his boyfriend was Demyx, and Demyx did not believe in letting birthdays go by without ridiculously elaborate parties.

He had already warned Demyx that he didn't want anything big this year. The fact that Demyx had kept tight-lipped about his plans for Zexion made him a bit nervous, though. All he had been told was that he had better not schedule anything big for today, or he would be kidnapped and dragged along by Demyx and the others, anyway.

This made him nervous, as today was, in fact, a Tuesday, and he did not intend to miss any school.

He was in the kitchen, grabbing a quick breakfast, when Demyx rushed in.

"Zexy, Zexy, Zexy, Zexy!" Demyx nearly ran Zexion over.

"Yes, Demyx?"

"Hi."

Zexion grinned slightly. "Hi to you, too. Ready for school?"

"We're not going to school."

Zexion looked at Demyx sadly. "But I told you that was all I wanted for my birthday."

"Since when have I ever listened?"

"Never," Zexion grumbled. "It's a miracle I love you."

"I love you too!" Demyx kissed him.

"Demyx, you're lucky my dad already left for the morning, or we'd be dead," Zexion said.

Demyx rolled his eyes.

"Can we please go to school?"

"But..." Dem looked sad.

"Please, Demyx?"

Dem's lip quivered.

Zexion sighed. "Fine."

"Really?"

Zexion nodded, resigned.

Demyx grinned and hugged him.

"So where am I being dragged off to?"

"You'll seeeeee."

"That's not fair!" Zexion said reasonably. "I at least should get to know. It's my birthday, after all."

"You'll see. It's a surprise!"

"I'm guessing you're driving, then. Is there anything I should bring?"

"Hm...I don't think so."

"Okay," Zexion said. "I'm going to go put my backpack back in my room, then."

"Be quick."

Zexion dropped off his backpack, slipped his wallet into the pocket of his jeans, and moved back to the living room. "Let's go."

"Okeydokey!" Demyx literally skipped out of the house.

Zexion followed less energetically.

"Okay," Demyx said once they were in the car. "You can't look while we're going, or it'll ruin the surprise."

"How do you intend for that to work?" Zexion already knew the answer, but he had to ask.

"A blindfold?"

Zexion sighed. "Do we really have to do the blindfold thing every single year?"

"Yes, because it's a surprise!"

Zexion sighed. "Fine, put it on."

Demyx smiled a little and put the blindfold on Zexion.

"I'm lucky you're not as filthy-minded as Roxas, or having a blindfold on around you the day I turned 17 would make me nervous."

"What? Why?"

"No reason," Zexion said quickly.

"But, I wanna know!"

"Seventeen means I'm legal here, Demyx."

"Oh..."

Zexion grinned sheepishly. "Yeah."

"I forgot about that part."

"Probably shouldn't have reminded you, honestly."

"Why not?"

"Giving you ideas is a dangerous thing."

"Oh..."

Zexion was glad that Demyx couldn't see part of his face, or he would see how uncomfortable Zex was with the current topic of conversation.

Demyx was quiet as he started the car, and they started on their way to their destination.

"Dem?"

"Yeah?"

"What are you thinking?"

"Nothing?"

"You sure?"

"Mhmm."

"Okay. I hate not being able to see your face."

"Sorry. We'll be there soon!"

"How much longer?"

"Not much."

"Vague."

"Mhmm."

A few minutes later, the car pulled to a stop. "Do you trust me to get you inside, or do you want to be able to see?"

"Can I see, please? I trust you, but I'd rather be able to look."

"Mmkay," Demyx muttered, removing the blindfold.

"Sky Zone?" Zexion said, traces of excitement coloring his speech.

"Yep!"

"Are the others coming, too?"

"They should already be inside, actually."

Zexion nodded, and they got out of the car to walk inside. Sky Zone was a place that Demyx and Zexion both enjoyed, so they went there whenever they could. It was a trampoline place-there were areas completely covered by trampolines, and, once you paid to get in, you could bounce around to your heart's content.

"Wait, though," Zexion said. "I didn't have my dad sign my waiver..." To bounce around on the trampolines, it was required that everyone have a waiver signed. Those over 18 could just sign their own, but Zexion had to get his signed by a parent or legal guardian.

"That...has been taken care of."

"It has? How?"

Demyx just smiled innocently.

"Not going to question it," Zexion said. "Thank you, Demyx."

"Let's go!"

They met up with the others inside. Xion had not been able to skip, because she had a test in one of her subjects, but the rest of the gang was all there.

Dem was a little sad that Xion had been unable to make it, but his energy level didn't dim any.

The group spent the next few hours bouncing around, throwing balls at each other and racing across the trampolines. Eventually, though, they all got tired, and decided it was time to move onto the next destination.

"Wait, there's another destination?" Zexion said, frowning.

"Of course," Roxas said, grinning. "It's food time."

"Where are we going to eat?" Zexion asked.

"Somewhere with food," Dem said cryptically.

"In other words, you aren't telling me, are you?"

"Nope."

"You suck."

"Do you?" Roxas asked Demyx jokingly.

"Nope."

"Boring," Roxas said.

"Meh."

"Guys, can we stop talking about the bjs my boyfriend is or is not giving and start actually getting food?" Zexion asked.

"Yes, please."

They got in their separate cars and drove to the food place. Demyx, once again, insisted on Zexion wearing the blindfold, and Zexion played along. When they pulled up to a local pizza place, Demyx took the blindfold off.

"Pizza," Zexion said, grinning. "Approve."

"Thought you might."

"You're amazing."

"I know." Demyx grinned.

Zexion kissed Dem on the cheek. "So, food times?"

"Indeed."

They walked inside and sat down at the booth Roxas and Axel picked out.

"How is it that you guys always arrive at places before us?" Zexion asked.

"Roxas drives like a maniac..." Axel muttered.

"Oh, shush," Roxas said. "I just drive fast. It's not like I drive crazily or anything."

"I fear for my life every time you're behind the wheel."

"Lies," Roxas said.

"Truths."

"What kind of pizza are we ordering?" Zexion asked loudly, blocking out Roxas' response.

"Whatever kind you want."

"Pepperoni," Zexion said.

"Alright then."

They ordered two medium pepperoni pizzas, since the others weren't discriminatory when it came to pizza toppings. The food came and they ate.

After eating, they just hung out, killing time and enjoying each others' company. Zexion figured that that would be the end of it. They would wait until school was normally over, go home, and leave him alone, so he could spend the rest of his birthday in peace. He had fun with his friends, and he would have had a fantastic day if things ended then and there.

Of course, they didn't. Zexion should have known better. He was dating Demyx, and Demyx didn't let birthdays just fly by without some sort of party.

They headed back to Demyx's house. Inside the house was typical party stuff, with a pile of presents on a table in the back of the living room. Demyx had kept things simple because he knew Zexion well enough to know that he would prefer it that way.

Zexion smiled when he saw that Demyx had not gone all-out, but had kept things small.

"Dem said you were boring and would like this better," Roxas piped up. "From your face, I'm guessing he was right."

"I didn't call him boring!"

"Yeah, yeah. That one was me."

Demyx rolled his eyes at Roxas before looking at Zex. "Do you like it, though?"

"I love it. Thank you." Zexion smiled.

Demyx grinned at him.

Zexion gave Dem a hug. "I was scared you'd try to throw an enormous party, and I'd have to find a way to go hide in the corner."

"I wouldn't do that to you," Dem said hugging back.

"Because he's as boring as you," Roxas said from across the room.

"Shut up, Roxas!"

Zexion laughed. "You're not boring."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Dem kissed Zex quickly before hurrying away to the kitchen.

"Where is he going now?"

"There's probably cake in there," Axel replied.

"Oh. Duh."

Axel laughed as Demyx came back.

"Hello again, Dem."

"Hi! I have cake!"

"What kind of cake?"

"Your favorite."

Zexion smiled. "Thank you, Demyx. You're fantastic."

"I know, I know."

"Let's just eat, before he gets a big head." Roxas yawned.

"Demyx threw a couch pillow at Roxas. Roxas flung it back, being careful not to hit the cake.

Demyx glared at Roxas, putting the cake on the table with the presents before scurrying off to get plates and forks.

"Do I have to open presents?" Zexion asked Axel. "There's not really anything I need."

"Yes, you do."

"Demyx would make me open them even if I protested, wouldn't he?"

"Most definitely."

At that moment, there was a crash from the kitchen followed by a loud swear.

"Should I go see if he's okay?" Zexion asked, looking concerned.

"...Might be a good idea."

"Okay. I'll be right back." Zexion left Roxas and Axel and headed into the kitchen.

Demyx was sprawled out on the floor surrounded by surprisingly unbroken plates.

"Are you okay?" Zexion sat down on the floor next to Demyx.

"I think so..." Demyx pushed himself into a sitting position.

"What happened?"

"One of the plates was slipping, so I was trying to get it back on the pile and I lost my balance and then BOOM."

"Nothing's broken, though?"

"I don't think so."

"Good. I can't have a broken boyfriend. That'd be sad."

"Yep."

"Demyx, thank you."

"Huh?"

"For being wonderful."

"Oh..." Dem smiled.

"I love you. I didn't really need a birthday party or presents or a cake or anything to be happy."

"I love you too. And...I know you don't, but I wanted to do it anyway..."

Zexion kissed Demyx on the forehead. "It was sweet of you."

Demyx grinned at him. "We should go back out there before they start thinking strange things."

"They probably already do," Zexion pointed out. "Roxas is in the other room."

"...Point taken." Demyx gathered up the plates and forks again. "Let's go!"

They walked back into the living room to find Roxas poking Axel out of boredom.

"Who wants cake?" Demyx said loudly. "Or should we wait for Xion to get here from school?"

"Xion's coming over?" Zexion said smiling.

"She should be, since she couldn't skip earlier."

"Let's wait for her, then," Zexion said.

"Okay."

It wasn't long before Xion arrived, and they all settled in to eat cake.

After the cake was eaten, Demyx stood up from the couch, announcing, "Presents!" as he did so.

"Oh!' Xion said, putting a small package in the stack. "There. Sorry, I forgot to do that earlier."

"Do we have to open them?" Zexion said.

"Yes!" Demyx replied with a tone of finality.

"Okay," Zexion said. "Hand me the first one, then."

Demyx looked over the pile and grabbed the one from Roxas.

Zexion opened it and was unsurprised to find three new books. He smiled. "Thanks, Rox."

"No prob, Zex." Rox did not see the point in going all-out when he knew that Zexion would be genuinely happy with a few books.

"Nooow for...Xion's!"

Zexion opened Xion's present and laughed. She had given him a bubble-blowing kit.

"Xion, it's the end of November. Why do I need bubbles?"

Grinning, Xion announced, "You are always so serious, Zex, and I thought you could use some bubbles. Everyone likes bubbles, right?"

Zexion opened the package and blew a few bubbles. "Okay, I'll admit, everyone likes bubbles."

Xion beamed. "Thanks, Xion," Zexion said, putting the cap back on the bubbles and setting them down next to the books from Roxas.

"Okay, now the one from Axel."

Zexion was handed a package, and he slowly tore at the wrapping paper. Inside it was...a pair of scissors.

"For your emo bangs," Axel explained trying not to laugh.

"I should stab you with these," Zexion said, rolling his eyes. "But I think the blood would freak Demyx's mom out."

"Probably," Dem agreed.

"Pity," Zexion said, setting the scissors down next to the bubbles.

"Okay! My turn!"

"Okay," Zexion said.

Dem handed Zex a rectangular present. Zexion opened it slowly, and when he saw what it was, he tackled Demyx.

"I love you so much it is not even funny."

Demyx grinned at him. "You really like it?"

"It's perfect, Dem." Zexion looked at the copy of the DSM-IV that was now his. "This... this wasn't a cheap book, though."

"You're worth it."

Zexion hugged Demyx tightly. "You are amazing."

Demyx hugged back. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

"Get a roooooom," Roxas said loudly.

"This is my house!"

"Precisely. You have lots of rooms to choose from."

"Shut up, Roxas."

Roxas grinned.

"Thank you all," Zexion said, smiling at his pile of presents. "You're fantastic. Except Axel."

"I'm fantastic, too."

"Fantastic in an obnoxious kind of way," Zexion amended.

"You loooooove me."

"Not as much as I love Demyx."

"It would be weird if you did."

"I agree," Zexion said.

"I would be sad..." Demyx muttered.

"I would be, too," Zexion said. "Imagine being stuck liking Axel that much."

"Hey!" Axel was quite insulted.

Zexion grinned enormously.

Axel sulked.

"Thank you all, though. Seriously. It's been a good birthday."

"Next year will be even better!"

Zexion grimaced. "That's somehow frightening."

Demyx just grinned.

Before long, it was time for everyone to start heading home. Zexion stuck around a bit longer at Demyx's house, though, enjoying just being with him.

At some point, Demyx had the bright idea to start playing with Zexion's bubbles that Xion had given him, so lots of surfaces in the house were sticky with bubble mix. Zexion was enjoying lazily popping the bubbles as they floated by.

"I loooove bubbles!"

"Xion is a miracle worker."

"Hm?"

"She managed to give me a present that made both of us happy."

Demyx laughed. "Yep!"

Zexion kissed Demyx on the cheek.

Smiling, Dem kissed Zex before blowing more bubbles.

Zexion smiled. It had been a good birthday.

* * *

><p><strong>[TBC]<strong>

**Review? And if you have any questions about what a DSM-IV is feel free to ask.**


	10. Chapter 10

**It's not...whatever day I said you'd get two updates on. Um, this would have been up on Sunday, but my net at home was down for some reason and I had to wait to get back to school to update. So, here it is. I'm sorry.**

**WARNINGS: touchy Axel, assertive Xion, LARXENE, spazzy Sora, college, and Christmas presents**

* * *

><p>They were all sitting around the table at lunch. It was now December 3, and Roxas decided it was time to ask an important question.<p>

"What do you guys want for Christmas?"

"Nothing." Axel was the first to reply, without any hesitation.

Roxas blinked. "What do you mean, nothing? It's Christmas. You're getting something."

"Nothing means nothing."

"Tough luck."

"I will never speak to you again."

Roxas gave Axel a funny look. "Why does it matter that much?"

"Because Christmas is a highly commercialized holiday now, and I really hate commercial holidays." It was only a half lie, so Axel could get away with it.

"That's bullshit."

"It's not."

"Yeah, it is."

"Prove it."

"How am I supposed to prove that?"

"You can't and that's the point."

"You're getting something for Christmas, and that's the point."

"Fine, but don't expect anything in return." Now Axel was just being a liar.

"That's fine with me." Roxas really didn't care. He liked buying presents for his friends for Christmas. He was good at it. He didn't care so much if they gave him gifts back.

"I hate you sometimes."

"Why?"

"Because you're so goddamn ridiculous."

"How is it ridiculous that I want to give my friends Christmas presents? That's not 'goddamn ridiculous' at all."

"I say it is. And I'm supreme ruler of everything."

Roxas was annoyed. "Well, supreme ruler of everything, you're getting a fucking Christmas present, so get used to it."

"You can't say fucking and Christmas in the same sentence. That just sounds wrong," Demyx piped up out of nowhere.

"Demyx, I would advise staying out of this one," Zexion whispered.

"I was just sharing my opinion..."

"In your opinion you said Christmas and the f bomb in the same sentence," Zexion pointed out helpfully.

"Well, crap." Demyx pouted.

Roxas debated asking the rest of the table what they wanted, since Axel was the only one who answered, but he decided against it. It would be more fun surprising them, anyway.

However, his question had set something in place. Usually, it was a mad scramble the week before Christmas to get everyone gifts, but now it was on everyone's minds.

* * *

><p>"Axellll," Larxene trilled shrilly, walking up to him in Art History. Axel was sitting by himself, and she thought he could do with some company. "What are you getting me for Christmas?"<p>

Axel looked at her. "A muzzle."

"Ooh, kinky."

"Wait, never mind." He should have guessed she'd take that the completely wrong way.

Larxene frowned, looking angry. "Why do you always do that, Axel?"

"Do what?"

"You always act repulsed by the idea of sex. Trust me, I know your history, and I'm not a fool. You like it quite a bit."

"Just not with you."

A wicked grin lit up Larxene's face. "Oh really?"

"Don't."

"Don't what, Axel?" The grin was still there, eerie and ominous.

"You know what!"

"I do?" Larxene was playing dumb.

"Yes, you do."

"But, Axel. You would enjoy it just as much as I would... and I don't know. I'm afraid that I might let something slip otherwise. You've been so distant lately. It's like we're not even dating." Larxene wore a pout, but her eyes gleamed sadistically.

"Whatever."

"We're having sex, or your secret is out."

"We're not having sex."

"I'll give you a month to change your mind." For the first time in the conversation, Larxene looked deadly serious. "Otherwise, you will regret it, and that's a promise."

Axel just shrugged nonchalantly.

Larxene sensed that her threats weren't as effective anymore. She would have to find new leverage... meanwhile, she decided she would press her advantage while she still had it. She slid onto his lap, her legs wrapped around his waist. Putting one hand on the small of his back and one hand behind his head, she leaned in and kissed him. He didn't put much effort into the kiss, but he didn't resist her, either.

He couldn't resist her. It wasn't an option.

After all, she had all the power.

* * *

><p>"Demyx," Zexion said, "You know I am just going to give people books. I do every year." Demyx was giving Zexion the inquisition about presents. It seemed to be on everyone's minds, and Zex didn't particularly care.<p>

"Can you maybe not give me a book this year?"

Zex grinned. "You'll get a book. You really, really should read this one, though." Zexion already had his present for Demyx picked out. It made him nervous and excited and there was the potential that Demyx could completely miss it.

"But I don't like books."

"You'll like this one. Trust me."

Demyx looked at him strangely. "If you say so..."

"I do."

"Fine."

"What are you planning on doing for people?"

"I don't know."

"Are you planning on working something out last-minute like always?"

"Probably. When have I ever planned ahead?"

"That reminds me," Zexion said, changing the topic a bit. "What's your plan for next year?"

Demyx shrugged. "Don't have one."

"College?"

"Nope."

Zexion raised an eyebrow. "Why not?"

"Don't want to go."

"You really should."

"No."

"Please, Dem?"

"No, Zex."

Zex looked visibly upset.

Demyx frowned.

"But... I am going off to college, and I want... I want you to be there with me. Long-distance sounds miserable."

After a moment of silence, Demyx said, "I'll think about it."

Zexion smiled. "Thank you."

"You really don't have to thank me for that."

"The fact that you're considering it makes me happy." Zexion knew that actually getting Demyx to follow through would be difficult, but it was a step in the right direction.

"I like it when you're happy."

"Me too."

Having gotten what he wanted from the conversation, Zexion set the matter aside for the time being. However, he fully intended to pursue it later, to get a concrete yes.

* * *

><p>"Roxas, Roxas, Roxas!" Sora nearly tackled the blond boy in his haste to get to him. "Help!"<p>

"With what?"

"It's like two weeks before Christmas and I don't have a present for Riku yet and I've been thinking about it for weeks and I can't think of anything and you're good at presents and stuff so I thought maybe you could help." Sora stopped and took a deep breath since he had been speaking very rapidly without taking breaks to breathe. "Please?"

"Sure. Do you have anything in mind?" Roxas was amused that Sora came to ask him. He WAS good at presents, though.

"No..."

"Hmmmm... what do you think Riku would like?"

"He likes lots of things. I just... You guys are graduating next semester and going to college in the fall and I want it to be spec-" Sora started to rant again before Roxas cut him off.

"You like Riku, don't you, Sor?"

"W-what gives you that idea?"

"Sor, come on. I know you better than that."

"That doesn't answer my question..."

"I can tell. You look at him differently than other people."

Sora was quiet.

"It's okay, Sora."

"Hm?"

"You like Riku. It's all good."

"It's all good?"

"It's all good."

"Okay..."

"So. Present."

"Right."

Roxas thought for a second. "Is there something important to you that he would appreciate?"

"But...doing something like that would totally tell him that I like him and I..."

"And? Why is that a bad thing?"

"Because."

"Because why? I seriously doubt he'll have an issue with it."

"Maybe I don't want him to know."

"Why not?"

"I seriously doubt anything would come from him knowing, so what difference would it make if he knows or doesn't know? Besides him knowing."

"You don't know that for a fact."

"I've known him longer than you have."

"So? That doesn't mean anything."

"Says who?"

"Says me. Larxene has known Axel for way longer than me, but I feel like she doesn't know a thing about him, comparatively."

"You just compared yourself to Larxene..."

"Only pointing out that I am better."

"You still compared yourself to her."

Roxas frowned. "Your point is?"

"She's...icky."

"Yeah. I agree. However, my point still stands."

"That you're better than her?"

"No. That knowing a person for a long time doesn't mean you know everything about them. You don't know that Riku doesn't like you back, or that he might if you told him you like him."

"But...he's like the straightest guy ever."

"Sometimes people surprise you. I never would have guessed that Zexion wasn't straight."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Hmm."

"This isn't helping you at all with your Christmas present, is it?"

"Not really, but it is interesting."

"Interesting how?"

"It just...is. I don't know how to explain it. Did I surprise you?"

"Honestly?"

"Honestly."

"Not really."

"That's sort of disappointing."

Roxas laughed. "Sor, I hate to break it to you, but you aren't discreet."

"What's THAT supposed to mean?"

"Remember on Halloween when you told me I have an attractive chest? You are always making comments like that. Usually geared towards Riku, but often towards guys in general. You never say those things about girls."

"I think that's because I don't have much of a filter between my brain and my mouth."

"Probably. We're off-topic again." Conversations with Sora were always off-topic.

"Being off-topic is fun. But, you're right."

"So. Presents..." Roxas tried to be helpful. "I still think you could handle it two ways. Give him something you know he would really, really like, or give him something that he knows is important to you that you are willing to part with. He knows you well. He'll know it means something." Roxas knew it probably sounded like weird advice, but he didn't really care. He knew Riku and he knew Sora, and that was his best suggestion.

"Yeah, maybe..." Sora scrunched up his nose like he always did when he was thinking really hard about something.

"It's something to think about," Roxas said, shrugging.

"I think I know what to do now."

Roxas smiled. "I'm glad. Now, I've got homework I need to procrastinate."

"Procrastination is bad, Rox."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. You know I always pull off As."

"Barely."

"Barely an A is still an A."

"Mine are better."

"But our GPAs are the same."

"You have a year more of school than me."

"You're in a lot of advanced classes anyway, just like I was."

"So?"

"So I need to get work done." Roxas looked at his watch. "I have to go in an hour, and I have to write half of a paper." Roxas felt bad essentially hustling Sora out of his room, but he did need to actually buckle down and do work.

Sora sighed. "If you didn't procrastinate..."

"Then I'd be you, and the world would turn upside down. I love you, kid. Good luck with Riku."

"There's nothing wrong with being me. And I'm not a kid!"

"Yeah, yeah. Work time. We'll talk later, okay?"

"You're such a jerk sometimes, Roxas. But, okay."

"I don't mean to be, I promise."

"I know."

"Talk to you tomorrow?"

"Maybe."

Roxas grinned. "I'll talk to you tomorrow, then."

"I didn't say yes!"

"Bye, Sor."

"Screw you, Rox."

"Nope. Save that for Riku. I'm still straight."

"Riku says he doesn't screw kids or something like that."

Roxas cracked up. "I forgot you're still not legal."

"I sort of will be in April."

"You aren't yet. Either way, work." Roxas and Sora always had issues saying goodbye. They were both too easily distracted.

"Work is for losers who put it off til the last minute."

"And griping about it is for losers who did it months ago and get the exact same grade. Goodbye, Sora."

"Don't really make me leave..."

"If you stay you can't talk."

"I can do homework."

Roxas sighed. He knew that there was no point in trying to get Sora to leave. Rox himself didn't really want Sora gone, he just wanted to have some quiet to work. "Then you can stay."

"Yay!"

The pair worked together until it was time for Roxas to go to soccer.

* * *

><p>The next day, Xion was sitting by herself in the cafeteria. The others hadn't gotten there quite yet, so she was saving a table. Meanwhile, as she waited, she was reading. She liked books. Books were nice. They made her happy, especially on days when she should be very stressed. Exams were coming within a few weeks, and she was a bit worried. However, she knew she would be fine. She had always been fine in the past, and whenever she got too scared, Zexion or Demyx or one of the others would reassure her that she would do just fine.<p>

Next to show up was Axel. For once, he was free of Larxene clinging to him. "Hey, Xion," he said as he sat down at the table. The two of them didn't really talk much, but they were still sort of friends after all.

"Hello, Axel!" Xion smiled.

"What's up?"

"The sky! And the clouds and the birds and the sun! I like the sun."

Axel laughed. "I didn't mean literally."

"Oh, right." Xion frowned for a second, like she was thinking hard. "Nothing. What's up for you?"

"Just lots of thinking."

Xion set her book down. "What kind of thinking?"

"About the holidays."

"What kind of thinking about the holidays?" The only kind of thinking Xion did about the holidays was the excited kind.

"The dreading kind."

Xion frowned. "Why dreading? That is sad. Christmas is supposed to be happy!"

Axel shrugged.

Xion hugged Axel. "I'm here if you want to talk."

"Thanks, Xion. But, I'd just end up sounding whiny..."

"That's okay. I don't mind."

"No, really."

"I don't mind," Xion said, sounding surprisingly firm.

"I'm serious. I don't want to talk about it."

Xion gave Axel the best puppy dog eyes she could muster up.

"Stop that..."

Xion did not stop.

"Xion."

"Axel."

"Please?"

"You seem really sad, and I just want to help. The others aren't around, and no one ever tells me what's going on." Xion looked sad, making her puppy dog eyes practically tragic.

"You LOOK sad." Axel sighed. "It's really not important, and I'm honestly not that upset or sad or whatever."

"Not that upset or sad still means slightly upset or sad," Xion insisted.

"You know, I don't think I've ever heard you talk so much."

"I don't usually have much to say. You guys are more interesting to listen to." Xion thought for a second before her eyes narrowed. The suspicious look seemed completely foreign to her face. "You're trying to change the subject, aren't you?"

"I'm not. And you should really talk more. It'd probably be more interesting than just listening."

"You are," Xion said stubbornly. "And I... just don't really like talking. You guys are smart and funny and nice and I am glad we are friends, and I never have much to contribute to conversations, anyway. I'm happier not talking."

"It'd be nice if you talked, I think."

"Why?"

"Just do."

Xion frowned. "Bossypants." Axel telling her to talk more didn't mean she actually would.

"What even..."

"You're being a bossypants."

"I am not."

Xion pouted. She would concede to that one if she was able to work in her next point.

Axel grinned.

"You're still avoiding the topic. I'm happy you are smiling again, but you never answered my question. What's wrong, Axe?"

"Nothing's wrong."

"Okay. Then why did you look unhappy earlier?"

"I didn't."

"Axel, you're being a lying liar."

"You're like a small child sometimes..."

"You're dodging again."

"I am not."

"Axel. I may not talk much, but I am not an idiot, I promise." That gave Xion an idea. "Speaking of which, I've decided I'm not talking again until you tell me what's bothering you." It wasn't a very Xion-like tactic, but Xion wasn't acting like she usually did around her friends. This was the longest conversation she had had with anyone outside her family in a long time.

"That's not a highly effective threat..."

Xion didn't say a word.

Axel was also quiet.

The silence didn't abate. People started showing up at the table. Xion didn't say a word throughout lunch. Although she was generally quiet, she at least chimed in every once in a while, usually. The others seemed unnerved by her complete silence.

Axel was strangely quiet as well, which only added to the discomfort at the table.

"Okay, what the hell is going on?" Roxas finally asked.

"Nothing."

"Xion appears to have gone mute and you have said a total of ten words all lunch. That's not nothing," Zexion pointed out.

"Yes, it fucking is."

Xion merely shrugged.

Zexion didn't believe for a second that nothing was up, but he knew Axel well enough by that point. If Axel didn't want to talk about it, it wouldn't be discussed.

Silence fell again, and Demyx was in the music room, so he wasn't around to fill it.

The bell rang soon after, and everyone went off to class vaguely unsettled.

* * *

><p>Last period ended, and Xion had not said a word since lunch. She had only seen Axel in the hallways, but every time they saw each other, he was met by a blank face and complete silence. It was very hard for Xion to not be happy-usually, even if she didn't say anything to him in the hallway, she would at least wave and smile.<p>

Xion was walking towards her locker (she seemed to be one of the only people that used her locker consistently) when she saw Axel out of the corner of her eye. She grimaced-she wasn't sure how long she could keep this up. She liked Axel.

Axel walked over to Xion. "If I can convince you that it doesn't matter, will you freaking talk?"

Xion considered it for a second and nodded.

"It really doesn't matter, you know. I just sort of don't have as much Christmas spirit as usual...I blame Larxene."

Xion frowned, but still didn't say anything. She was unconvinced that it didn't matter.

Axel looked at her with a look that was asking her to just accept what he'd said and let it go. "Talk."

Xion shook her head. He was going to have to explain more.

"Xion, please?"

Xion looked carefully at Axel. "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do you not have as much Christmas spirit as usual, and what does Larxene have to do with anything?"

"I just...don't. I don't know. And Larxene just...Ugh."

"Use your words, Axel."

"I don't have any."

"Larxene first. I get this funny feeling that she's not the only reason you're unhappy. But... why are you unhappy with her?" Xion didn't have a problem with Larxene. Larxene had always just ignored Xion, and Xion was okay with that. Axel, though, Larxene's own boyfriend, did not seem happy around her, and it baffled Xion.

"Because she's clingy and very sexually-driven and I can only say no so many times before I snap."

Xion frowned. She wanted to give Axel another hug. "That doesn't have anything to do with Christmas spirit."

"No, but it does knock my mood down a lot usually, and bad moods don't really go with Christmas so." Axel just shrugged.

"So what's the other part of it?"

"What other part?"

"The other part of why you don't have as much Christmas spirit. I know there's a reason. You look guilty."

"Guilty?"

Xion nodded. "Every time you try to tell me there's nothing else going on, you get this expression on your face that looks guilty." Xion was used to this expression. People often felt bad lying to her. It was like lying to a five-year-old... except she was much smarter than a five-year-old, regardless of what people sometimes thought.

"That's ridiculous."

"You have the guilty face again, lying liar." Xion pouted.

"I do not."

"I'll stop talking again."

"Ugh." Axel let his head fall against the nearby lockers...hard.

Xion wanted to ask if Axel was okay, but she knew that would be a mistake. He would use it to change the subject. She waited for some sort of explanation. Unfortunately, Axel wasn't offering one.

Xion shrugged and started packing up her books. It looked like it would be another day of not talking to Axel, she thought to herself. It made her sad.

Axel just looked miserable.

Xion gave Axel a quick hug and turned to walk down the hall. She was going to have to put her foot down, and if it meant not talking to Axel, she would have to just deal with it.

* * *

><p>Roxas stared at the computer screen unhappily. His parents had started making threats, and it was time for him to finally get to work.<p>

He had two and a half weeks to fill out his college applications.

It didn't make sense to Rox to work for two and a half weeks on stupid applications. He should be able to fill out about a third of the common app in one sitting-it was mostly plugging in numbers and names. Nothing tricky. The most time consuming things on there were the essays and the list of extracurriculars and all. There were the supplements, but how long could those be?

His parents insisted that he start now, but that was stupid. The applications weren't due until January first.

He was applying to five schools. If he had his way, he would only apply to one and be done with it, but his parents were lobbying threats over his head. Sometimes, it was best to just go along with it. He'd probably get into most of the schools. His grades were good and his extracurriculars were solid. His parents had money and power.

The only thing working against him was the tricky little matter of his disciplinary record. However, that shouldn't be an issue, right?

Enough money could even make an expulsion a nonissue. It wasn't really Roxas' fault, after all...

Roxas sighed and closed out of the window. The future was scary. He would deal with it tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>[TBC]<strong>

**Review?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Heya there! Laci is incredibly sleepy coughcoughlazycoughcough right now, so you get an author's note from me (katarama), instead. This chapter is mostly transition-y stuff. You'll see what I mean within the next few chapters, and then I can cackle evilly at you.**

**I am the evil authoress that cackles.**

**WARNINGS: college stuff, confessions from a redhead, plotting, and sneaky blondes**

* * *

><p>Zexion walked into Demyx's room with a handful of papers. He was on a mission-he was going to get Demyx to apply for college. It was an insane goal, but he was determined to achieve it. If anyone could do it, it was Zexion.<p>

Demyx looked up from what he was doing when he heard someone walk in. "No," was the only thing he said upon seeing Zexion.

"You said you'd consider going to college. I've already filled out most of your apps. You just need to fill in the personal stuff, the stuff I can't fill out for you." Zexion had spent almost an entire day printing and filling out forms.

"I have considered it... Just seeing the stuff for it makes me not want to do it anymore."

"Please, Demyx?" Zexion looked like a puppy that had just been kicked.

"Oh, don't do that!" If Dem had been standing, he would have literally stamped his foot. However, he was sitting on his bed, so that wasn't entirely possible.

"There is a lot of paper here, but it's not that scary, I promise. Most of it is done, see?" Zexion went through, showing Demyx the pages where test scores and grades and everything were already listed.

"Where did you even get that information?"

Zexion smiled innocently. "Research?"

"You are a terrifying individual."

"And don't you forget it."

"You would never let me."

"So are you ready to start filling out forms?"

"I guess so..."

Zexion beamed. "So, I took the liberty of picking out a few schools." Zexion showed Demyx a list with three or four schools on it. "Are they okay with you? If not, this part is the same," he gestured to one packet of papers, "But we'll have to print the proper supplements."

"What the hell even are those?" Demyx knew absolutely nothing about college at all.

"What are what?"

"The things with the s."

"Supplements? Okay. Basically, when you are applying to schools, two things can happen. Either the school can have its own special application, or it can use this website called the Common App. It is a college application that a lot of colleges in the country use. That's this stack," Zexion said. "However, the way the Common App works is that you fill out a few pages of information that goes to ALL of the schools-stuff like ACT and SAT scores and GPA and extracurriculars. Some schools want other information, too, though, that isn't on the main part of the Common App form. They might want to know if you had any family that went to their school or why you picked their school and all. So, they make you fill out an extra set of forms, besides the standard Common App, called a supplement. Make sense?" Zexion felt like he was being really long-winded, but he wanted Demyx to understand what was going on. It was Demyx's college app, after all.

"Ugh" was all that Demyx said as he faceplanted into a pillow. This was followed by a muffled, "I've changed my mind again."

"No you haven't. You can handle this. Besides, I'll be right here helping you."

Dem rolled his head to the side to look at Zexion miserably. "This is too much work."

"You can do it."

Demyx shook his head.

"Please? For me?"

"That's not fair."

"Why not?"

"Because it's ridiculously hard for me to say no to you."

Zexion suppressed a grin. "Please?"

"But...what if I'm horrible at it once I get there? What if all of this effort is for nothing?"

"Well, depending on what happens, we could end up in the same place, and I could help you out. However, at least one of the schools on the list is a music school, and I think it would be impossible for you to be horrible there. That one is going to require a bit more effort-I'm not positive about the logistics, but I think there is some kind of audition involved? I thought it sounded like a good fit for you, though."

"Of course there's an audition process! It's music. You can't just let anybody in."

"So you'll apply?"

"Fine."

Zexion leaned in and kissed Demyx. "Thank you."

"You knew you were going to win the entire time, didn't you?"

"Pretty much. It had to be your decision in the end, though."

"Let's get to work, I guess."

Zexion nodded and started spreading out the forms. "Let's get to work."

* * *

><p>Xion had not spoken at school in half of a week. The teachers were getting concerned, and her friends were worried sick. She was determined to stick to her promise to Axel, though. Xion never went back on promises.<p>

This made Axel miserable.

Xion always felt Axel watching her, and she wanted to go give him a hug. He looked unhappy. It was so HARD knowing that it was her fault, but she had already made the plan, and she was going to stick to it. Until he explained things, she was silent.

Finally giving up on being secretive, Axel went looking for Xion.

Xion was alone in one of the study rooms in the back of the library. Although they were meant for group work and people making noise, no one ever used them, so she sometimes snuck in for some peace and quiet.

Knowing Xion as well as he did, Axel had decided to check in the library first, which was really a lucky guess. "Hey," he said as he poked his head in the room.

Xion turned to look, but didn't say a word.

"I'm giving up. I'll tell you what the problem is on the condition that you start talking first."

Xion stared at Axel for a second. "If you don't tell me the problem and I talked for nothing, I'm going to cry."

"Oh, don't cry. I'd never forgive myself if you did."

"Then talk."

"Saving for college has eaten my Christmas present funds, and I'm going to feel awful getting stuff from people with no way of returning the gesture, since Christmas is about giving and all of that and I just…I hate it. I want to give people things to show that I appreciate them, but I honestly can't really afford to. It's driving me crazy."

Xion looked confused. "I didn't talk for so long for that? Axel, not all presents have to be bought!" As an afterthought, she added, "Though if it helps matters, I really don't need a present. I just need a hug every once in a while and I'm happy."

Axel hugged her. "People aren't allowed to spend money on me if I can't do the same for them. And you know at least Roxas is going to insist on spending money on all of us. And, I'm sorry about the not talking thing... but you know I don't like talking about my problems."

"Axel, you know I don't have much in the money department, either. Most years I make presents, and no one seems to mind. Also... does Roxas have lots of money? You and Dem always hint that he does, but I've never heard him mention it once." Xion frowned. "As for not talking, you should work on learning to talk about your feelings, probably, but I forgive you."

"You know how I help Dem's family out with their business sometimes? At those fancy parties?"

Xion nodded.

"That's where he and I met Roxas. One of those parties. It was being held for his birthday, if I remember correctly. So, yeah, I guess you could say he has lots of money."

Blinking, Xion said, "I never would have guessed. He is really nice to me, always."

"He's a nice guy."

"He is," Xion said. "I think he'd understand if you didn't give him anything expensive. It seems to me that he doesn't expect much in return."

"It's not so much that as it is giving anyone anything. I'm not exactly creative enough to make gifts."

"Well, you only need things for Zex, Dem, Rox, and Larxene, right?"

"And you."

"I'm easy. Give me a book and I'm happy. You can pick out any old one dollar book at a thrift shop and I'll love you forever."

"You are way too sweet a person, Xion."

"Nah." Xion thought for a second. "Zexion likes books, too... and you and Dem always give each other baked goods, right?"

"I guess..."

"So that shouldn't be too expensive. That just leaves Roxas and Larxene."

"I hate trying to get things for Larxene. She's so damn picky. And I don't even know where to begin for Roxas."

"I can pick something out for Larxene for you. We're both girls. It shouldn't be that hard."

"You are quickly becoming my favorite person."

Xion smiled enormously. "As for Roxas... well, you've got me there. I don't know what to tell you. Everyone else's presents should cost you around $20 tops, though, so depending on your budget..."

"That's probably perfect."

Hugging Axel, Xion smiled. "I'm glad. See? No reason to be sad."

"Thanks."

"Anytime... and I do mean that. If you ever need to talk, I'm here."

"I know." Axel smiled.

"Good," Xion replied, a large grin on her face. "I'm guessing you don't want the others to know about this?"

"Definitely not. Imagine what it would do to my image."

"What would it do to your image?"

"Well, I'm Axel. I'm supposed to always have things under control and be cool and stuff. Not worry over something like this. So, I mean..."

"You may be Axel, but you are human. No one expects you to always have things under control."

"I expect it of myself."

Xion hugged Axel. "Then you're way too hard on yourself."

Axel shrugged.

"Well, I should probably go talk to the others. They probably want to know that I did not lose my vocal chords."

"Just wait until tomorrow and surprise them all at lunch."

"But... but that means another full day of not talking." Xion looked sad at the mere thought of it.

"Not a full day. You'd be talking in the classes you don't share with the group, and there are only a few periods before lunch."

Sighing, Xion relented. "You are a terrible influence."

"No, I'm a fun influence."

Xion stuck her tongue out at him.

Axel just grinned.

Xion was happy that things were okay again, and she looked forward to talking to her friends tomorrow.

* * *

><p>It was December 19th. They were all at lunch, but the atmosphere had changed lately. Textbooks and notes had started to appear at the table. Zexion, in particular, had started carting around big old stacks of books, and Roxas didn't understand it.<p>

"What is this?" Roxas asked everyone. "What is wrong with you guys?"

"Exams?"

"And?" Roxas didn't understand why they were so concerned.

"We have GPAs to protect, Rox, and most of the teachers like to give tests that are really ridiculous."

"Meh," Roxas said. "I don't see the point in freaking out about tests. I learned everything during the semester, so why panic and rememorize everything now?"

Zexion looked at Roxas. "Is there something wrong with him?" he asked Demyx.

"He's new."

"Guys, I did this back at the private school, and the classes were harder there. I've got this."

"You insult us, Roxy," Axel said. "He meant you're new as in you don't know how the exams here are. We've all had four years to work on getting the system down perfectly."

"What do you mean? How different can the system be? The teachers take everything you learn over the semester and cram it into a test. What else is there to it?"

"They like the really obscure stuff no one ever remembers to make sure we really listened and learned."

"Doesn't every school do that? That's the way my exams always were at my old school."

Everyone at the table looked at him.

"What? Why are you guys looking at me like that?"

"Most schools don't do that," Axel explained.

"You sure?" Roxas raised an eyebrow.

"Yes."

"Huh. Well, either way, you're all working too hard."

"Not really..."

"Yes, you are," Roxas insisted. "Just read over it once and you'll be fine."

"It doesn't work like that, Roxas."

Zexion cut Axel off. "Roxas, wait a second."

"What?"

"Do you have photographic memory?"

Roxas grinned sheepishly. "Maybe."

"Well, that explains it." Axel rolled his eyes.

Zexion sighed. "Well, now I know how you manage to never study and pull off As."

Shaking his head, Roxas said, "That's not entirely fair. Sure, it helps on quizzes over readings and stuff, but photographic memory doesn't write papers or do projects or give presentations."

After a few seconds of silence, Xion decided to add in her ten cents. "Roxas is smart," she concluded.

"Everyone is smart in some way," Demyx added even though it looked like he wasn't paying any attention to the conversation at all. Instead, he was intently focused on something else, for a change.

"Roxas just has an unfair advantage over the rest of us." Axel didn't look pleased.

"An advantage I was trying to keep a secret," Roxas grumbled, shooting a look at Zexion. Zexion merely grinned.

Everyone settled down and went back to studying but Roxas. Bored to death, Roxas started flicking paper at people.

Axel threw a book at him, but Roxas ducked, grinning widely.

Roxas decided that the rest of the week was going to be very fun.

* * *

><p>Roxas and Axel had decided to hang out at the public library after school to study for a bit. Or, Axel would be studying. Roxas, on the other hand, would be finishing up college applications. Sitting at the table in the back corner of the library, Axel was working, and Roxas was staring blankly at the page.<p>

"Axel, why do I want to go to this college?" he asked.

"Because college is sort of necessary nowadays?"

"No, not that. I want to go to college. Why do I want to go to THIS college?" Roxas pointed to the final essay question in the final supplement he had to fill out.

"Hell if I know."

"You're supposed to be helpful." Roxas poked Axel. "You're not being helpful."

"I'm not being helpful because I'm trying to study and I'm done with college stuff for now."

Roxas was surprised. "Wait, you're already done? I know Zexion and Xion finished their stuff already, but I figured you still had at least something left..."

"I was finished before they were."

"You're really serious about this, aren't you?" Roxas knew Axel did his work and stuff, but he didn't realize Axel was quite that much of an overachiever.

"I've never been more serious about anything in my life."

"Why? Why does college matter so much to you?"

"Because...Because without it what is there for me in the future? I want to live better than I do now and I want to help my mom do the same. I have to make something big of myself to accomplish that."

Roxas had never heard Axel mention his family before, and it made him realize how little he actually knew about Axel's circumstances. He figured Axel didn't want to talk about it for a reason, but he couldn't help but be curious. "What's your mom like, Axel?"

"Imagine me as a girl, only with better temper control. And a lot nicer."

"So basically nothing like you," Roxas teased.

"There's no need to be mean."

"Sorry," Roxas said. "So... I'm guessing you're really close, then?"

"Yeah."

"You're lucky, then," Roxas said.

"I think so, sometimes."

"Why only sometimes?"

"I just wish things were different occasionally."

"Different how?" Roxas didn't even know enough about Axel's background to understand the context of his comments.

"Just different. Better might be a more appropriate word, actually."

"What's your dream future?"

"Anything that's better than now."

"What're things like now?" Roxas knew that a straightforward question like that was not likely to get an answer from Axel, but he had to ask.

"It doesn't matter."

Roxas looked Axel in the eyes. "It seems like it matters to me."

"It doesn't matter to YOU."

"I'm pretty sure it does."

"How? Why?"

"Because you're my friend."

"So?"

"So I care."

"Doesn't mean you need to know everything."

Roxas sighed. He didn't know how to respond to that, because, to a certain extent, Axel was right. It wasn't any of Roxas' business. However, he did want to help, if he could. "No, but it means I'd like to know you trusted me enough to tell me something."

"I have told you things."

"You're very good at telling people things without telling them anything at all."

"It's a practiced skill."

"I bet it helped you on your college apps." Roxas frowned at the still empty piece of paper.

"It's helped with a lot of things."

"I'm sure." Roxas felt the conversation coming to a close. He hadn't learned much, but it was enough to set an idea pricking in the back of his mind.

Axel nodded.

They went back to studying and staring at the piece of paper until around 6:00, when they parted ways to head home.

* * *

><p>Later that day, Roxas pulled out a notebook and started plotting things out. He had a plan, but he didn't know if it would work, logistically. If things went wrong, he would be in deep shit.<p>

After an hour or two, Roxas decided it could work, probably. He needed to make sure, first, though, that it was something that would go the way he intended. He grabbed his phone from his desk and called Demyx up.

The phone picked up with a crash sound followed by some swearing before "Hello?" was heard.

"Hey, Dem. Are you okay?"

"Yeah...I just knocked my guitar over."

"I didn't know you played guitar!" Roxas knew Dem was into music, but he didn't know specifics. Dem and Roxas didn't really talk much... or ever, really... one-on-one.

"I can play more than that, actually."

"Really? What else?"

"Um, mostly just like garage band type instruments. So, like drums, electric bass."

"That's awesome," Roxas said, seriously. "Instruments were never up my alley. Do you write songs or just play?"

"I try to write songs, but I never think they're any good. But, that's not why you called."

"No, it's not," Roxas said. He was a bit unsure of his idea, and he didn't know how exactly to bring it up.

"So, what IS the reason?"

"Erm... well, I have a question for you."

"Ask away."

Roxas was about to talk, but he changed his mind. "Actually... this might be a better conversation in person. Never mind. I'll see you at school tomorrow?"

"If you really need to ask your question, you can come over and we can discuss it, but if not, yes, school tomorrow."

Roxas thought for a second. It might make sense to take care of it that night, because he would have to get the specifics worked out with everyone else the next day at school. He only had three or four days left until break, so he was under time crunch.

"I'll be over in ten. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, that's fine."

"Thanks, Dem."

"Uh huh."

Roxas hung up the phone, gathered his notes, and got in his car.

* * *

><p>Roxas rang the doorbell at Demyx's house.<p>

A moment later, Demyx opened the door. "Hey."

"Hey."

Demyx moved and gestured for Roxas to come in. Roxas walked inside the house, following Dem to a room filled with musical instruments and equipment.

"Wow," Roxas said, looking around. "What all is in here?" He recognized the instruments and the amps, but not much else.

"My music stuff," Dem replied helpfully, knowing that probably wasn't what Roxas meant.

"This place looks like a recording studio, almost."

"I guess...It just lacks good recording stuff."

Roxas frowned. "So you have all this equipment, and none of it actually records music?"

"I didn't say that. I said it wasn't good."

Roxas filed that away in the back of his head. "Well, it looks awesome, either way."

"Thanks, I guess."

Roxas walked around the room, but when he turned around, he saw Demyx looking at him expectantly.

"Right. Why I'm here."

Dem nodded.

"Demyx... Axel... doesn't have a lot of money, does he?"

"Erm...well..." Dem trailed off. "Why are you asking?"

"I have an idea."

"An idea?"

"Yeah. He was talking about how important college is to him earlier today, and I know he works hard in school and stuff. Just... from the way he was talking, he implied he and his mom had money issues. So, I have a plan, and I wanted to know if you think it'd work."

"Okay..."

"I'm creating a fake college fund and giving him a scholarship. Everyone could all put in just a little, since I know the others would kill me for not including them in this. I could take care of the rest. Axel would never have to know it was us, and we could tell his mom what was going on, as long as she didn't tell him." Roxas knew Axel would murder them if he found out what was going on.

"I dunno... I think... It's a good idea, but... You've only known the guy for just over four months and you'd really do that for him?"

"Well, yeah," Roxas said, as if it were obvious. "The money doesn't make a difference to me, and we're friends. I would do that for any of you guys."

Demyx was quiet for a moment. "His mom wouldn't tell him."

Roxas beamed. "And you won't tell him, either?"

"I think he'd kill me if I did, because I'm the one saying do it."

"Probably," Roxas said. "Just know that if this leaks, I'll bear the brunt of it. You guys should be okay."

"You really are something else, Roxas."

"Nah."

"Really you are."

Roxas shook his head. "Nope. We're not arguing this. I'm not."

"I disagree, but fine."

"Well," Roxas said, looking at the time. "Thanks for letting me run this by you. We can ask the others about it tomorrow, and I'll get everything set up account-wise. We have a few days to get the school stuff taken care of, and then another five days after that to get it to Axel's mom."

"Question. How are we going to tell everyone without Axel overhearing?"

Roxas blinked. That was a good question, and one he hadn't really thought about. "Well... I suppose we could do it a few ways."

"Which are?"

"Well, do we all have classes together without Axel?"

"I have no idea."

"OH! That reminds me. Do you think it's okay if I leave Larxene out of this? I don't trust her not to tell Axel."

"Ugh. Larxene should go jump off a bridge sooner than she should be told about this."

Roxas was a bit taken aback. "I didn't realize you didn't like her, Demyx. I thought you liked everyone."

"Why would I like her? She's a bitch."

"I've never heard you call anyone that." Roxas was surprised.

"I usually don't."

"Why do you hate her so much? I mean, most of us have issues with her, but you seem to hate her more than most..."

"She is the absolute worst kind of person."

Roxas knew Demyx had to have some sort of reason for saying that. "How?"

"It's not really my place to tell you..."

"Whose is it?" Roxas definitely knew something was up now.

"Guess."

"Axel's."

"It's always Axel..."

"That kid has more secrets than anyone I know."

"He just doesn't like talking about stuff. It's understandable, really." But then, Demyx knew the whole story already.

"Yeah..." Roxas sighed. "I'll let him keep his secrets, if he wants... for now. He doesn't butt into my business, so I can lay off his."

Demyx nodded. "He'll tell you if and when he wants to."

Roxas was quiet for a moment before remembering his plan. "Oh, so, question. Do you have classes with Xion that Axel isn't in? I can talk to Zexion in Calc, but the only class I'm in with Xion is English, which I have with Axel."

"Yeah, I have one."

"Would you mind telling her about our little project? Tell her she doesn't have to contribute anything if she doesn't want to, but it'd be nice." Roxas felt weird soliciting money from his friends, but he figured it was for a good cause.

"Yeah, I can tell her. No problem."

Roxas smiled enormously. "Thanks, Dem. Thanks a lot."

"No thanks necessary."

"Well, I think I'm going to take off, then, and work on things." Roxas moved toward the door. "And seriously. This was a huge help."

"Axel's like my brother. I'd do anything for him."

Nodding and waving, Roxas took off.

* * *

><p>Staring at the addressed envelope in front of him, Roxas couldn't help but feel proud of himself. The last few days had been busy, but everything had gone according to plan-the rest of the group was all for helping out, and Roxas got everything set up. Demyx helped with some of the basic stuff, but it was Roxas who had taken care of drafting the scholarship letter, making the company letterhead, and writing Axel's mom the letter.<p>

Roxas had set up the account and had figured out how to make sure Axel had access to it-that was the trickiest part. He made sure he would be able to add money to the account, still. He started the account off with $5,000, but he wanted to be able to add money later if Axel needed it.

All that was left to do was send the letter, and everything was done.

_Merry Christmas, Axel_, Roxas thought to himself, sealing the envelope.

* * *

><p><strong>[TBC]<strong>

**Review?**


	12. Chapter 12

**SURPRISE!**

**What's this? An update on a day that isn't Friday? An update on a day that is in fact TWO WHOLE DAYS before Friday, as opposed to late? What is this nonsense?**

**I would first like to establish that Kat has taken over updating duties, so you shouldn't expect too many more late updates unless something crazy happens. In fact, we have a lot in the works for you guys, and we have so many chapters stockpiled that we are considering updating twice a week instead of just once. Tell us what you think if you have a strong opinion either way. We will probably post new chapters on Tuesday and Friday.**

**Because we are putting up a chapter on Wednesday, we will probably not updating until Saturday this week. Laci and I were talking things over, and we decided that if we get another FIVE reviews, or 17 total, by the next update on Saturday, we'll post one of the random excerpts we have squirreled away. It will probably be in a separate story on Laci's account-we have lots of excerpts that we are going to be posting over the course of this fic, and it makes sense to put them all in the same story.**

**So, that's enough talking from me. Enjoy the chapter!**

**WARNINGS: cute shit, kittens, and sex ;)**

* * *

><p>Riku, Sora, and Roxas were sitting in Riku's bedroom. It was Christmas morning, and they were having their traditional gift exchange.<p>

"So, how are we going to do this?" Riku asked.

"Age," Roxas said innocently. He always advocated for going by age. He was the oldest.

"Must we?" Sora didn't like doing things by age much.

"Do you have another suggestion, Sora?" Riku asked. "If we went alphabetically, you'd still be last."

Sora thought for a second and went to suggest something but stopped and pouted. "I was going to say height, but I'd still probably be last."

"Yup," Roxas said, grinning. "Age it is."

"I'll be taller than both of you one day."

"Sure you will, Sor," Riku said. It was very tempting to ruffle the pouting brunette's hair.

"I'll be taller than Roxas at least."

"Doubt it," Roxas said. "Anyway, it's my turn." He pulled out his present for Sora, but he didn't hand it over immediately. "There's two parts. Open the small one first." He grinned mischievously.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this...?"

"Don't question, just open."

Giving Roxas a suspicious look, Sora turned his attention to the present. He opened the bag and pulled out the small item first. Slowly, he began to unwrap it. Sora had this habit of opening things by undoing each and every piece of tape one at a time. It seemed odd for his hyper personality, but that's just how he was. Once he had it unwrapped enough to see what it was, he looked up. "Roxas!"

Roxas grinned enormously. "You can thank me later."

"You're horrible. I'm tempted to throw this at you."

"What is it?" Riku asked, confused by Sora's reaction. Sora still hadn't unwrapped it all the way, and he couldn't see what it was from that far away.

"I'm killing Roxas."

"It's just a condom," Roxas said, rolling his eyes. "Don't get your panties in a bunch."

"Panties are for girls, Rox."

"Perfect, then," Roxas said, the grin not fading from his face.

Sora threw the still half-wrapped present at him.

Riku looked back and forth between the pair. "You both are crazy."

Roxas laughed. "Sora's facial expression made it worth it." He nudged Sora with his foot, throwing the condom back into the bag. "Open the other one, now."

"I'm getting to it!"

Sora took the second present out and went through his unwrapping process. As the present was revealed, his eyebrows pulled together. "What the...?"

"Open it," Roxas said, his voice softer.

Sora frowned and opened the book that was in his hands. After flipping through a few pages, he finally looked up again. "Rox..."

Roxas smiled. Turning to Riku, he said, "You're not allowed to ask about this one. You'll find out soon enough." He looked at Sora. "I'll explain then."

"So, that makes it Riku's turn."

Riku handed Roxas his present.

Roxas ripped open the wrapping paper, not caring about neatness like Sora always did. Looking at the present, he smiled.

"I know you have sleeping troubles. You haven't called me lately in the middle of the night to talk about nightmares or anything, but you always look really tired."

"You know me too well," Roxas said, smiling at the dreamcatcher Riku had given him. "I'll definitely put this one to good use. Thanks, Riku."

"No prob."

"Sora's turn," Roxas said.

"Right!" Sora grabbed a bag from nearby and tossed it to Roxas.

Roxas caught it, sticking his tongue out at Sora. He opened the present, and when he saw what it was, he started cracking up.

"Get it?" Sora asked, grinning.

In his hands, Roxas held a bat plushie. "For my room," he said, grinning.

"Yep!"

"The Bat Cave will be happy with its new addition." Roxas grinned. "Thanks, Sor."

"You're welcome, Rox."

It was Roxas' turn again. He pulled out a bag identical to the one he had given Sora and handed it to Riku.

Searching through the bag, Riku first pulled out the small package. "I already know what this one is," he said, traces of humor in his voice. "Do I have to open it?"

"Yes," Roxas said, his grin wicked.

"Fine," Riku said, sighing. He opened his condom and set it on the bed next to him. Then, he turned his attention to the other present. Opening it slowly, he found a book in his hands.

"Wow, Roxas," he said, flipping through the pages. It was filled with pictures of the three of them, random notes, ticket stubs, and an assortment of other bits and bats. "How... how much effort did you put into this?"

Roxas shrugged. "Doesn't matter. I just wanted you guys to have something to remember us by. You are the best friends I've had... well, ever, really."

Riku didn't even know what to say. Roxas always knew exactly what to give people as presents. It wasn't human.

Sora looked torn between tackling Roxas or crying. So, he did both.

Roxas fell over, smushed under his crying friend. "I'm guessing that means you guys like them?"

Sor could only nod.

"Absolutely," Riku said. "Thank you, Roxas."

Roxas smiled. "Good. You're welcome."

It was a few minutes more before Sora calmed down and stopped squishing Roxas. He got up and went back to where he'd been sitting before. "Riku's turn!"

Riku carefully handed Sora his present.

As carefully as ever, Sora opened it. "A camera?"

"Sort of," Riku said. "It seems like Roxas and I were thinking along the same lines. It's a video recorder."

"I don't get it..."

"Next year, Roxas and I won't be around. I know you like taking pictures, but it isn't the same, really. So, I figured I'd give you something that could record video, so if you ever get lonely, you can watch us acting like idiots."

Sora looked ready to cry some more. "You guys aren't allowed to leave..."

"I'm sorry, Sor," Riku said. "Depending on where we go, we'll try to come visit frequently."

"But what if you can't..."

"We will," Roxas said firmly.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Okay."

"One more," Riku said, turning to Sora.

Nodding, Sora handed Riku a carefully wrapped present.

Riku opened it slowly, and when he saw what it was, his jaw went slack. "Sor..."

Sora refused to reply or look at Riku.

"Sor..." Riku's brain had shut down. "You... this..."

"I figured you could use the luck with all the college stuff..." Sora said quietly.

Riku looked at the small key in his hand. Sora had given him his lucky charm... He practically guarded it with his life. He wouldn't let anyone else touch it, and here he was, giving it to Riku. Riku didn't have words for how much that meant to him, so he gave Sora a hug.

"Thank you," he whispered in Sora's ear.

Sora just hugged back and nodded.

After a few minutes, Roxas was getting bored of watching his friends just sitting there, hugging and being sappy. "Guys, get a room," he teased.

"Last time I checked, I have one, and you're the one in it," Riku said wryly. He slowly removed his arms from around Sora and turned around.

"Yeah, yeah," Roxas said, grinning. He was very tempted to wink at Sora, but he decided he'd wait until Riku wasn't there before he teased him about it.

* * *

><p>First thing that morning, Demyx had donned a Santa hat, and now, hours later, he was basically bouncing around his house, unable to sit still. He loved Christmas and he loved people visiting, and now he was getting both in one day! There was no containing his excitement.<p>

"Demyx, down," Zexion said, grinning. He had gotten there early to help set things up. "The people will be here soon."

"But..but...I'm so excited!"

Zexion gave Dem a quick peck on the mouth. "Calm."

"Calm," Demyx repeated, obviously fighting against bouncing up and down where he stood. "I'm trying..."

Luckily, soon, people started to arrive. Axel came first, followed by Xion, Larxene, and finally, Roxas.

They all hung out for a while, but before long, people decided that it was time for presents.

Demyx was back to bouncing around.

Zexion only shook his head. Once it was time for presents, he knew there was no hope of Demyx ever calming down.

They sat around in a big circle in Demyx's living room. Because Demyx had the most energy to burn, he would be the one to hand out presents.

"Before I do this...is any of this stuff breakable?"

"Some of my stuff is," Roxas said.

"Noted. Okay, let's get this show on the road!" And with that, Demyx darted from the room, leaving everyone to puzzle where he'd gone... everyone but Roxas, at least, who didn't give away anything.

A few minutes later, Dem came back with a basket, which he handed to Xion.

"From Roxas," Xion read from the tag before looking inside the basket. When she did look, her eyes grew huge, and a smile lit up her face. "It's a kitty!" She pulled the kitten out of the basket and held it up to show everyone. "What's his name?" she asked Roxas.

"Whatever you want it to be," Roxas said.

Xion thought for a second. "I think he is a Sebastian," she announced. "I love him. Thank you, Roxy!" She beamed.

"No prob, Xion."

"Okay, now for the pile!" Demyx looked at the pile of presents that was in the middle of their circle. "Zex...why do all the ones from you look almost the same?"

Zexion grinned. "You know why."

Roxas raised an eyebrow. "We do?"

"You don't," Demyx said as he grabbed Roxas's and threw it at him. "Find out."

Opening the present, Roxas realized he was holding an AP BC Calculus review book. "Oh," Roxas said, and Zexion laughed.

"I always give books. Sorry these guys didn't give you the heads up on that one."

"Well, thanks?" Roxas set it down next to him. "I'm sure it will come in handy."

Demyx went around giving everyone else theirs, setting his to the side to open after he was done passing out presents. After that, he moved on to handing people things he'd gotten them, saving Zexion's for last.

Zexion took the wrapping paper off slowly. The present was a CD case, but it had no label. He opened the case up to see a track listing. "Demyx, is this what I think it is?"

"Depends on what you think it is..."

"Did you write these?"

"Maybe."

Zexion beamed. "I'll listen to it later today, then. Thanks, Demyx."

"You're welcome."

Next Demyx gave everyone their gift from Xion. She had given everyone plushies. Demyx's was a raccoon. He freaked out... in a happy way, that is. It made Xion happy.

Next up were the presents from Axel.

Roxas opened his present from Axel, and when he saw what it was, he grinned. It was only a single sheet of paper, but in big, bold letters, it announced that Axel wouldn't tease him for the first two weeks of school after break ended. "I think I like this present," Roxas announced, showing everyone what it was.

"I'm sure you do," Axel remarked.

"Seriously, though. Thanks. I bet that won't be easy for you." Roxas smiled.

"I'll survive."

Once the two of them finished talking, Dem bounced to the pile again and started handing out what Roxas got everyone. Everyone seemed happy with their presents, except for Larxene, who looked bitter to find that Roxas had given her soap.

Soon, it was time for Demyx to get his present from Roxas.

Demyx opened it as quickly as was humanly possible. "Oh my god, is this..."

"Recording equipment," Roxas said, grinning. "Good recording equipment."

"This is brilliant!" Demyx grinned at him. "Thanks, Rox."

"No prob," Roxas said.

Demyx put his stuff out of the way and grabbed a small present from the now empty center and handed it to Axel, who opened it and blinked. "What...This is cool."

He pulled the something out of the box it was in to reveal a necklace that consisted of a cord (not a chain) and what seemed to be a small, dull-edged chakram. "I take back my threat of never talking to you again, Rox."

"I figured you would," Roxas said, trying to hide his smugness. "It just... felt like you."

"Thanks."

Roxas nodded.

Axel put the necklace on.

"It looks good," Roxas said, proud of his gift-giving abilities.

Axel nodded.

"So, that's everything, then," Zexion said. "Merry Christmas, everyone."

"Well, I still haven't opened my book from you," Demyx mentioned.

Zexion grinned. "You might not want to open that here."

"Why...?"

"Trust me."

"Alright then."

"What, is it porn?" Roxas asked.

"Nope," Zexion said, not elaborating.

"If I asked you, would you tell me?" Dem asked. "Or do I have to wait and open it?"

"Definitely wait and open."

"Fiiiiine." Demyx was very curious now and couldn't wait to find out what the big secret was.

* * *

><p>Larxene wanted to give Axel her present individually, so when people started filtering out and heading home, she approached her boyfriend.<p>

"Axellllll," she trilled, sneaking up behind him.

Axel turned around. "Yes, Larxene?"

She pulled his present from behind her back and handed it to him. "For you."

"There goes hoping you hadn't..." Axel muttered to himself as he opened it.

"Oh, don't worry. It's not much. Just a little reminder," she said, smiling innocently.

"I fail to see how this serves as a reminder for anything."

"In a week, I'll be taking those off you, or else," Larxene said, gesturing to the boxers she had given Axel.

"No."

"No?" Larxene said, raising an eyebrow.

"No, you won't be."

"Then you'll be taking them off yourself?"

"No."

"I'm afraid I misunderstand you. Are you implying that you want the entire school to know you're not exactly straight?"

"I...You couldn't prove it if you told them."

"Oh really," Larxene said, her expression cryptic. "Want to test that?"

"Do it."

"You still have a week before the pictures start to circulate," Larxene said.

Axel shrugged.

"Don't be an idiot, babe," she said, invading his personal space, getting closer and closer. "Your stubbornness won't end well."

"Go away."

Larxene kissed Axel. "One week." With that, she was gone.

* * *

><p>Eventually, Zexion and Demyx were the only people left in the house.<p>

"Can I open it NOW?"

"Sure," Zexion said.

Demyx smiled and opened the present, only to blink at it.

"Open it."

Demyx opened the book. Zexion waited, squirming slightly as Demyx read the inscription on the first page.

Looking up from the book, Demyx said, "You have such strange ways of telling people things."

Zexion looked sheepish. "Well, I didn't want to be blunt about it."

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

"And you're sure about..." Dem gestured at the book.

Zexion nodded.

Demyx smiled.

"You've been hinting about being ready for sex for a while, and I wasn't sure... but I thought it over a lot, and I'm ready, too," Zexion said quietly but firmly.

"Okay." Dem was quiet for a moment. "When?"

"Whenever you want," Zexion said.

"...Now?"

Zexion hesitated for a second, making sure he was really ready. He decided he was. "Okay. Now."

Demyx grinned.

Zexion looked at him. "Er... so."

"To my room?"

Zexion nodded. "When will your parents be getting back?"

Demyx looked at the clock in the room. "Not for...two or three more hours."

"Do you have... everything?"

"Yes, Zexion."

"Okay," Zexion said. "Then let's go."

The pair went to Dem's room.

* * *

><p>Axel stormed into the house. Larxene pissed him off so much. There was no way he was giving her what she wanted, especially since, at this point, Axel didn't even care if she leaked her stupid pictures. He just wanted her gone.<p>

Walking past the table, Axel saw mail in his spot. He sat down to look at it. Most of it was junk that colleges sent, letters telling him they wanted him, as if it would actually change his mind and make him want to go there. There was one letter at the bottom of the stack, though, that caught his attention.

Reading the outside of the envelope, it was addressed to him from some company with a long, stuck-up sounding name. He didn't know what they wanted with him, and he almost didn't open the letter at all. However, just then, his mom came in.

"What's that?" she asked, looking at the letter in his hands.

"Dunno. Haven't opened it yet."

"Well then, open it," she said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Patience, woman. Do you want me to get a paper cut?"

Axel's mom lightly thwapped him over the head with a newspaper. "I'm your mother, Axel. I've seen scarier things than paper cuts. I think you'll survive."

"I will bleed to death on your floor."

"We have band-aids, Axel. I think our floor is safe. Now open the letter already."

"I just came in second place to a floor..."

"My floor will always be the nearest and dearest thing to me, and you know it." Axel's mom had an wry grin on her face.

Axel faked a hurt expression. "I don't think I'll open the letter anymore if you're going to be like that."

"Would you like me to open it, then? It's one or the other."

Axel held it out to her while muttering, "I hope you get a paper cut." He didn't mean it, but they were always joking like that.

She thwapped him on the head with the newspaper again. "Don't wish that on anyone. I could bleed to death on my kitchen floor." Grinning, she opened the letter. She pulled out a white piece of paper, which she unfolded to read to herself. After a minute or so, she handed it back to Axel, her expression unreadable.

"You might want to read this one."

"Why?" Axel gave her a confused look and took the page to read. A moment later, his expression changed. "Oh."

"Yeah, oh." Axel's mothers' eyes gleamed. She had known what the letter was-the original envelope had been addressed to her. She had opened it to find this envelope, the one addressed to Axel, and a letter explaining everything. However, she did not intend to tell Axel what was going on. "It looks like you've got yourself a scholarship, kid."

"I'm not a kid."

Axel's mom kissed him on the head. "Not anymore, you're not. I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks, mom."

"I love you, Axel." She wouldn't cheapen the moment by telling him that the money was from his friends, because she knew he worked so hard in school.

"Love you too."

Axel's mom left to go take care of the last load of laundry, leaving Axel to look at the letter. All he could do was stare at it-it didn't feel real. He had been saving up money for college for as long as he could remember, putting spare change away in jars. Birthday money was hoarded, not spent. Everything he earned from all the times working with Demyx was spent on living expenses or saved for college. He had researched all eight of the schools he was looking at... none of them were cheap. His goal was to have enough that he could completely cover the full costs of tuition, fees, and room and board. He knew he would get scholarships and financial aid-he and his mom weren't poor, but they both sometimes had to pull extra hours to pay the bills. He didn't know how much he would get, though, from the schools, and he wanted to be sure he could pay, just in case.

At this point in time, not including the money he was just given, he could ALMOST afford it. He could pay for all of tuition and fees for all of the schools, but room and board would be a problem. This money, though, as well as pulling extra hours over the summer, would give him enough money to be able to afford his entire first year of college.

Axel was overwhelmed. He had worked so hard for so long. College was his dream.

Now, as soon as he got acceptance letters, it was a certainty. He could practically afford it without help.

**[TBC]**

**Review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**So, t****his is a big chapter. ****From here on out, things are going to be moving quickly. It is also a chapter I am particularly fond of, though that might just be me (and Laci) being rather sadistic. **

**Also, I'd just like to note that no one has guessed which of us writes which characters. We've determined that the prize for whoever guesses correctly will be a one-shot, probably written by me. No one has guessed yet, so that's still up for grabs.**

**I'll even give you a hint: we're fairly evenly split. Laci writes three characters and I write four. One character additional started out being written by Laci and then switched over to me.**

**One last thing: we didn't end up getting the five reviews. However, we decided that four was close enough, so as a reward for getting more reviews on the last chapter than any of the others, we will be posting an excerpt later today. It will be on Laci's account, but it will not be in this story, so watch out for it.**

**With that out of the way, enjoy the chapter!**

**WARNINGS: giant houses, drunk!Roxas, lost!Demyx, hangovers, and a few very, very good things**

* * *

><p>"Holy fuck, Roxas. This is your house?"<p>

It was New Year's Eve and the group of friends was all gathered, with the exception of Xion (and Larxene, who no one considered a friend), at Roxas's house to celebrate the night together. They had all arrived at once and were currently looking around the first room they'd come to. The majority of them were acting unaffected by the house. Demyx, on the other hand, was the one who had made the exclamation. He had never been good at subtly being impressed by something. His thoughts often didn't stay in his head, either.

"Yup, this is my house. I figured it should be big enough for tonight, right? The parents are out at some fancy dinner party and won't be back until late tomorrow. Having this big old house and nothing to do with it seemed like a waste."

"Dem's house would have been big enough. Yours is more than big enough," Axel commented while looking completely unimpressed by everything.

"You could get lost in your house, Roxas," Zexion said. "Meaning Demyx will probably get lost."

"I will not! I'm good at directions." Demyx pouted.

"Yeah, with the assistance of a map, which I don't think Roxas has," Axel added with a laugh.

Roxas rolled his eyes. "It isn't THAT big. Sora doesn't get lost in my house, after all, do you, Sor?"

"I used to..."

"Shhh, you're not supposed to tell that part," Roxas said, jokingly pouting. He was in a remarkably good mood, for the time being. Having people around was cheering him up a little.

"Sorry, Rox, but I don't lie if I can help it." Sora grinned at him.

Sticking his tongue out, Roxas moved into the next room. He gave his friends a very brief tour of his house, occasionally pointing out that it really wasn't as big as they thought it was. No one really bought it. Demyx was bouncing up and down the whole time.

When they finished the tour, Riku disappeared. Five minutes later, he returned with alcohol. Riku had the most easygoing parents, and it made sense for him to be in charge of obtaining the legally questionable stuff.

"This ought to be fun," Axel said as he looked over what Riku had returned with.

"Wait, do you guys all drink?" It just occurred to Roxas that some people there might not. "I can get soda and water and stuff if you want it."

"I don't," Zexion said. "Water is good with me."

Roxas nodded, disappeared, and returned a couple of minutes later with a few unopened bottles of water.

* * *

><p>Some time later, alcohol had finally been opened and the 'fun' started, if it could be called fun when a group of underage teenagers got their hands on alcohol.<p>

Zexion was the only one who wasn't drinking. He stuck around for a bit to make sure that no one was getting into any sort of trouble, but after an hour or two, he disappeared, saying he'd be back before midnight. The others assumed he found something interesting in the house and wanted to explore more.

Riku was the one in charge of passing out the alcohol, except for that one bottle Axel stole in the beginning and refused to let anyone else near.

However, Riku wasn't being too strict about who was drinking what, with the exception of Sora. Riku and Sora had been best friends for ages, and Riku knew that Sora's tiny little body had a very low tolerance for alcohol. When Sora was drunk, he was loud and obnoxious, and Riku didn't want to have to mess with that. So, Sora had to get his heavily watered-down drinks through Riku.

A slightly tipsy Demyx had the bright idea to go find Zexion and was now missing. Roxas would have been worried about Dem's ability to navigate his house, but he was too busy drinking himself to really notice much. Riku noticed that Roxas was drinking a bit more heavily than usual, but he wasn't obnoxiously drunk yet, so he let it go on. Roxas could usually handle himself better than Sora when he was drunk, and Roxas always drank more on New Year's Eve, anyway.

Things were calm for a while, with people talking and drinking. However, eventually, the alcohol started catching up with people. Roxas in particular was hit hard, and as the night progressed, he started becoming more and more sloppy and affectionate. Riku cut him off as soon as he noticed Roxas' behavior.

Axel was very amused by it all, because he could hold his alcohol well, and no one else seemed to be able to besides Riku, who wasn't drinking very much in the first place.

Midnight was coming soon, and Zexion reappeared with Demyx. When he looked around at what was going on, he was rather glad he disappeared. Riku was watching out for Sora, who appeared to be stumbling a bit, but was otherwise okay. Axel appeared to be sitting on the sofa nursing a big bottle that was half empty.

Roxas was sitting right next to Axel, practically leaning all over him.

"Axelllllllll," Roxas said cheerily, his speech slurred. He had been saying Axel's name consistently for the last minute or so for no apparent reason. He then abruptly stopped. "Riku says it's almost midnight."

"Fascinating," Axel muttered, having been trying his hardest to pretend the blonde wasn't all touchy feely cuddly right now. Hell, he was trying to pretend that Roxas wasn't even there for the simple fact that bad things would probably happen if he acknowledged it. There would be no taking advantage of poor, highly intoxicated, blonde boys in any way.

"Then it'll be the next year." Roxas put his hand on Axel's thigh and nuzzled his head into Axel's chest.

"That is what generally happens, yes."

"It's weird. One minute... one minute we're in this year, and then we're just not. One minute later we're suddenly in the next year, and it's weird, Axel."

"Sure, Rox." Axel glanced at the boy before turning his eyes upward and trying to send a look to either Riku or Zexion for help.

Roxas was practically in Axel's lap at this point, and his rambling wasn't making any more sense. Zexion and Riku both had their hands full keeping Dem and Sora out of trouble, and they didn't notice Axel's pleading look.

Axel sighed. They were useless. If he wasn't getting any help, then he'd just have to help himself out of the situation. "Hey, Roxas..."

"Yeah?"

"Could you maybe...scoot over a little? You're really close, and it's slightly uncomfortable."

Rox looked confused. "But Axel, I wanna be close to you. You're my friend!"

"I can be your friend with a few inches of distance in between us, too..."

Roxas was staring at the wall, not really paying attention to what Axel was saying. A grin slowly made its way across Roxas' face. "Axel, I never showed you my room! You should see my room."

"Show me tomorrow, when you're sober." Axel didn't trust Roxas's decision-making skills right now.

"But... but..." Roxas pouted and rested his head against Axel's shoulder. "Tomorrow is so far aw-wait, no it's not! Midnight is tomorrow and a new year. Can I show you my room at midnight please please please pretty pleeeeeeease?"

"No, because you'll still be drunk at midnight."

"No I won't. I can't be drunk in my room. It's against the rules."

Axel look at Roxas strangely, and even though he knew that was nonsense coming from Roxas's mouth, he replied with, "Fine..."

"REALLY?" Roxas' eyes got big and his face lit up. "Yay!" Roxas turned to look at Sora. "Sor, Axel is letting me show him the Bat Cave!"

Sora failed to see what was so exciting about a room he'd seen a million times. "Don't get lost."

"It's my house, Sor. I won't get lost." Roxas turned back to Axel, getting even closer. "Look look look look look looook, Axel! There are only five minutes until midnight!"

"I can see that."

One minute before midnight, the group turned on the TV to watch the ball drop. They counted down, and midnight struck. Demyx and Zexion shared a New Year's kiss in the corner; Zex wasn't huge on kissing in front of other people.

After an off-key rendition of Auld Lang Syne, Roxas turned to Axel. "BAT CAVE TIME!"

"That was really loud..."

"I'm really really super excited, Axel. Let's go." Roxas stood up unsteadily.

"Are you sure you're gonna make it?"

"Yeah, I'm fine!" Roxas tried to walk, but he was clearly having balancing issues.

"You are obviously not fine, Roxas." Axel sighed. Maybe this would get him out of it until the blonde could walk straight...or at all, since it looked like he couldn't even do that.

"No, I'm fine." Roxas leaned on the edge of the couch to stay standing. "Let's go."

"Lead the way."

Roxas stumbled along to his room, stopping every once in a while to make sure that Axel was actually following him. Eventually, he started leaning on Axel to keep his balance. It was a good thing that Roxas' room was on the same floor, and they didn't have to mess with the stairs.

"Are we almost there?" Axel asked. He was on the verge of trying to pick Roxas up, with as many issues as he was having. That would probably end badly, but it was better than the current situation.

"It's right there." Roxas took his arm off Axel to point and almost ran into the wall. "See it?" The door he was attempting to point at was the last door on the left of the hallway. It was about 20 feet away.

"Good. Once we're there, you are sitting your ass down and not moving. I'm scared that you're going to injure yourself or something."

"No, no, no. I've had much more to drink before and I've been fine. I'm fine." Roxas made it to his door and struggled to grasp the doorknob.

"Oh, let me do it." Axel moved Roxas's hand out of the way and opened the door, since Roxas was making no progress toward getting in the room.

Once the door was open, Roxas made his way inside. "Welcome to the Bat Cave, Axel."

"Why the hell do you call it the bat cave?" Axel asked as he walked. "And sit before you fall over. I don't care if you've been drunker at some other point and were fine."

"Sora gave it the nickname. It was at the end of the hallway and it has a secret passageway in the closet and he said it reminded him of the Bat Cave. I liked it. I like my room." Although Roxas didn't really think it was necessary, he obeyed Axel and sat down. "You sit too."

With a sigh, Axel also sat down, making sure there was adequate distance between himself and Roxas.

"Axelllll, I like my room. Do you like my room?" Roxas scooted closer to Axel, looking up at his face.

"Um, sure."

"I like it. I wasn't born here. I was born in... Abal... Alabam... that one place. Everyone had goofy accents. I moved here later. My parents gave me a nice room to try and make me feel better about it."

"That's nice."

Roxas looked at Axel, looking almost confused. "You. You never seem happy. You say happy things but you don't act happy."

"I do sometimes."

"Larxene doesn't make you happy." To Roxas' addled brain, the connection was clear between Larxene and unhappiness.

"And you're being Captain Obvious again."

Rox scooted closer again. "Why do you keep dating her if she doesn't make you happy?"

"I don't even know anymore."

Putting his head in Axel's lap, Roxas looked upwards at him. "That's stupid. You're not stupid, but staying with Larxene is stupid."

"It is."

"If you're not stupid and you know that being unhappy is stupid, then why do you do it?" Roxas' eyes were a bit unfocused, and it was clear that he was drunk. His slurred sentences were coming out slowly, as if he were having to think hard to string his words together.

"Because..." Axel trailed off. He couldn't think of an answer. The reason he'd stayed with Larxene for so long wasn't an issue anymore. Axel didn't care what she did if he broke up with her anymore. "Because maybe I am stupid."

Roxas sat up abruptly at that... or at least, he tried to. He managed to sit up, but he lost his balance, and his head ended up pressed against Axel's chest. "You're not stupid."

"I am sometimes."

"You... you're human. Humans sometimes are stupid. So maybe you're sometimes stupid. I've never seen it, though." Roxas turned his face upwards and found it positioned almost directly below Axel's chin. "Also, you're tall."

"Is that your way of calling me smart? And, yes, I am tall."

"Yeah you're smart. Everyone knows that." Roxas didn't know what to do with his face, since he wasn't able to see Axel's. So, he pressed his face against Axel's neck, breathing on the skin right by the collar of Axel's shirt.

"I don't always feel smart..." Axel had stopped being bothered by Roxas' closeness, so he didn't try to make him move away again.

"I sometimes feel like a turtle, but I am not a turtle, because I am a person. Sometimes we don't feel the way things are. That's why we have people to tell us we aren't turtles."

"I'm glad you're not a turtle, Roxas."

"Me, too. My house is too big for me to carry on my back." Roxas repositioned, burying his face in Axel's neck.

Axel laughed. "I'm glad for more reasons than that, but yes it is."

Roxas blinked. "What are your other reasons?"

"I couldn't talk to you if you were a turtle. Turtles don't speak any human languages, after all. And you wouldn't be warm, because I think turtles are reptiles... and I'd miss that."

"I am not warm. I am small and small people are often cold. People always tell me my mouth is really hot, though, and that I have a nice tongue. Oh, wait. They don't mean hot as in not cold, do they? Oh well." Roxas tried to look at his tongue, which resulted in his tongue being pressed against Axel's neck.

"No, they probably don't. And would you please not do that. It feels weird." Axel could deal with Roxas being really close, but he did not want to deal with anything further than that.

"Really?" Roxas asked, frowning. "People usually like it when I put my mouth on their necks." To demonstrate this, Roxas used his mouth to trace the outline of Axel's collarbone.

"Roxas."

"Hm?" The sound came out more as a vibration than a word, since Roxas hadn't removed his mouth from Axel's neck.

"Stop."

"I think your neck doesn't work right," Roxas said, frowning confusedly after backing away slightly. "People usually like that and you don't."

"Well, I do, but you just can't do that, okay?"

"Why not?"

"For reasons."

Roxas pouted. "What reasons?"

"Secret ones."

"I like secrets! I'm good at keeping secrets. Sora is awful at it, but I am really, really good, I promise. Will you tell me the secret reasons?"

"I can't. Then they wouldn't be secret anymore."

"Yes they would. They would be our secrets. Pleeeeeeeeease, Axel?"

"They wouldn't be secrets if I told them to you."

"Then I don't have a reason not to do this, since you said you liked it." Roxas' mouth was back to where it was before.

"Roxas, please? You wouldn't be doing this if you weren't drunk."

Roxas stopped and pulled away to look at Axel's face. "How do you know that?"

"Would you?"

"That's a secret."

"If you tell me, I might let you keep doing it."

"No."

Axel sighed.

"You aren't happy again."

"I guess not."

"I'm sorry."

"It's...it's not your fault."

"Larxene is usually the one that makes you unhappy, but it is me now. That is sad. I don't like it very much when you are sad."

"It's not you, Roxy. It's me. I'm making myself sad."

"Why?"

"Because I'm stupid."

"No... you're not." Roxas let out a huge yawn. It looked like he was getting sleepy.

"I am. More than you probably realize."

Roxas was too tired and drunk to argue with Axel very successfully, so he changed the subject. "I changed my mind."

"What do you mean?"

"If I were sober," Roxas started, "Then I wouldn't be doing this, but I'd... I'd want to. I think? It's all turtles." Roxas moved his mouth back to Axel's neck, feeling as if he had satisfied his part of the deal.

"Drunken actions, sober thoughts," Axel muttered to himself. "Why not sober actions...?"

"Does it matter?" Roxas asked before moving his mouth upward along Axel's neck to his jaw.

"It might."

"Why? I kiss people when I'm drunk, but rarely when sober. Besides, you're dating Larxene." His mouth dragged along Axel's jaw, inching closer to Axel's mouth.

"She...I probably won't be for much longer."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm tired of being stupid."

"Good. I don't have to feel bad for doing this, then." With that, Roxas' mouth finally made its way to Axel's, and Roxas started to kiss him.

Axel knew he should stop Roxas but..._Oh, what the hell_. He stopped caring if Roxas was drunk or sober or a turtle and just did what he wanted to do. Axel kissed Roxas back.

Roxas was a bit surprised when Axel began to return the kiss, but he wasn't going to pass up the opportunity when it presented itself. He leaned further into the kiss and opened his eyes a bit. Axel's bright red hair was distracting, and he reached his hand up to grab a handful of it, right at the scalp. He mused for a second about how much softer it was than he expected, but the thinking thing did not last long after Axel started making small moaning sounds against his mouth.

* * *

><p>Zexion was in the corner of the living room, watching people as the night went on. Demyx had disappeared again, and Zex had no idea where he ran off to this time. Roxas and Axel had also disappeared at one point, since Roxas wanted to show Axel his room. It was a bit odd that they hadn't returned quite yet, but Zexion didn't question it. Roxas was probably passed out-he drank more in that one night than Zexion had in his entire life.<p>

"Zex, Zex, Zex!" Demyx said as he returned. "You'll never guess what I saw!"

"What?" Zexion knew that he probably could never guess, when it came to Demyx.

"You have to guess."

"Was it something in Roxas' house?"

"Sort of...I mean, we are IN Roxas' house."

"I just had to make sure it wasn't a squirrel or something. Is it an object?"

"No."

"Person?"

"Mhmm."

"Is it Roxas?"

"Roxas is there, yes."

"So there is someone else involved?"

Demyx nodded.

"Axel?" Zexion started to have a bad feeling about this.

"Yes."

"Axel and Roxas are doing something in the house. Is that right so far?"

"Yep!"

"Is it something I should be worried about?"

"...Maybe. I don't know. Probably, since I think Roxy was drinking bunches and bunches."

"Oh dear. Is everyone okay? No one is dead or passed out or vomiting?"

"No, no, no. It's none of that."

Zexion froze. "Please tell me they're not having sex."

"Not yet? I would be traumatized if they were, I think. Seeing as I SAW THEM in the room, because the door was open."

"So... not sex, but getting there? Making out, then?"

"Almost, but not quite. Although, by now..."

"What'd you see?" Zexion wanted Demyx to get to the point.

"Just kissy stuff. Kind of. Roxas was kissing Axel's neck and stuff, and Axel wasn't stopping him."

"Do you think we should to make sure they don't do anything too stupid?" It occurred to Zexion that Roxas was drunk out of his mind. It seemed a silly thing to worry about, but Zexion wanted to make sure neither of them were making decisions they'd seriously regret later.

Considering things for a moment, Demyx nodded. "Probably."

"Okay. Let's go, then. Where are they? Roxas' room, still?"

"That would be the one."

"Okay. Let's go."

The pair found Roxas' room without too much difficulty. Zexion had a good memory, and the closer they started getting, the louder the noises coming from Roxas' room were. Zex was a bit concerned.

Demyx looked at Zexion. "Maybe we should just go back..."

"You can. I'm just going to take a quick peek... I don't really want to see anything, but I'm afraid I really should check up on them."

"I'll just wait here for you to peek."

"Okay." Zexion cringed as he walked down the hallway, taking a quick glance as he walked past the open door. Why they didn't close it, Zexion had no idea, but it made his life a lot less awkward.

Luckily, there was no actual sex. They were making out, but all the clothing was still on. That was a relief. Zexion walked back to Dem.

"We're safe, for now."

"For now?"

"Yes. For now. No sex, no clothes off, just making out. It seems they progressed from Roxas just kissing Axel's neck."

"Maybe we should stop them anyway...just in case."

"You can, if you want. I somehow think I wouldn't be as effective as you would."

"I'm not going in there alone. No way in hell."

"Fine. I'll come along, but I'm not saying a word."

"That works, I guess."

Zexion nodded. "After you."

Demyx looked at the door. "Never mind. They can deal with it themselves."

Zexion laughed. "Okay. Just... let's hope they don't do anything stupid. We can trust Axel, right?"

"Yeah."

"Okay." Zexion and Demyx walked back down the hall to the living room, where they proceeded to pretend nothing happened.

* * *

><p>Roxas woke up and wished he hadn't. His mouth was dry and tasted disgusting. He opened his eyes, and the bright light made him shut them immediately. His head hurt.<p>

Fucking hangovers.

He slowly eased his eyes open. He would need water and greasy food as quickly as possible, and that would require being able to see. When he eased himself up, ignoring his splitting headache, he noticed something else.

He was not wearing a shirt.

Even more interestingly was the fact that Axel was next to him on his bed, also not wearing a shirt.

"Oh," Roxas said to himself quietly. He wasn't sure why Axel was there. He was glad to note that all pants were still on, so nothing crazy could have happened, right?

He didn't want to wake the half naked boy up, so he tried to ease out of bed as quietly as possible, although it was hard to do much sneaking when movement made his head hurt worse. How much did he drink last night? His hangovers weren't usually THIS bad. He didn't remember much of the night before... or anything at all, really.

Making his way slowly to the kitchen, he noticed that everything had been cleaned up. All the alcohol was out of sight, there were no empty cans or bottles... Riku was not hung over, then. Whenever Riku didn't drink much, he woke up early to clean up and make breakfast, just in case Roxas' parents came home early.

Sure enough, when Roxas walked into the kitchen, Riku was already there. The trash bag had been emptied and replaced. Riku was manning the giant stove, with eggs, bacon, and pancakes all going at once. It was a miracle he hadn't burned the house down, in Roxas' eyes, but Riku was a phenomenal multi-tasker.

Riku noticed Roxas as he walked in. He turned down the stove a bit and walked over to the fridge, grabbing a bottle of water. He didn't say anything. He knew that Roxas would be very, very unhappy with him if he made too much noise.

Roxas was working on the water when Riku plopped a plate of food down in front of him. Roxas nodded a quick thank you and started eating, feeling ever so slightly better already.

That didn't last long.

"Good morning!" Sora announced loudly as he walked in the kitchen. He had smelled the food and knew that Riku was awake, but he wasn't expecting anyone else to be there, hence the loudness. Sora wasn't a purposefully mean person.

"Sor, shut the fuck up," Roxas grumbled. If he were in a slightly worse mood, he would have probably thrown his fork at Sora, but he wasn't crabby enough yet for violence.

"Oops. Sorry, Rox."

"It's not fair that you don't get hung over."

Riku shook his head. "He didn't drink enough to get too hung over, Rox. You were the only idiot who drank that much."

"What that guy said," Sora agreed. "Is there a reason you're not wearing a shirt...?"

"No fucking clue. It wasn't on when I woke up."

"So you're just randomly shirtless with no memory as to why?"

"No memory. Just a shirtless Axel next to me on my bed. What the hell did I do last night, guys?"

"You've got as much of an idea as I do," Riku said. "You decided you were going to show Axel your room, and none of us saw you the rest of the night."

Roxas was so not in the mood for this.

"I... nothing should have happened, right? We were both wearing pants. I've never woken up with a guy next to me before. That's new." Roxas thought a second. "Yeah, definitely new. We both just must've been really warm or something." Roxas knew there had to be some sort of reasonable explanation that didn't involve him and Axel... no. Reasonable explanation.

"Warm for what reason, though?" Sora grinned. "It's the middle of winter."

"Maybe the heating kicked on in my room in the middle of the night and it was really, really hot. You know it sometimes does that."

"I somehow don't think it did."

"It happened, okay." Roxas had already made up his mind. Sora making him think about things was making him more irritable. He would prefer to just ignore it.

"Think what you'd like, Rox."

"I'd recommend talking to Axel about it," Riku said, trying to keep the smile off his face. "He can probably explain things better."

Roxas sighed, but he agreed. He almost didn't want to know what happened. He... he didn't know that he liked guys, and he wasn't sure he liked Axel. If something happened when he was drunk, he didn't want it to give Axel any ideas.

"Oh god," Roxas said, letting his head fall and bang against the table. His headache reminded him that that was an idiotic idea.

"I'm sure nothing REALLY bad happened!" Sora said momentarily forgetting to be quiet.

"No no no no no no." Roxas mumbled to himself. "Not that. Just... if anything at all happened..."

"If anything happened at all...what?"

"Fucking Larxene."

"What about Larxene?"

"Not only is it wrong on so many levels that something might have happened last night with one of my best friends, who is a GUY when I like GIRLS... well, said best friend has a fucking girlfriend."

"Maybe you subconsciously also like guys and the being drunk made it conscious? Is that how the mind works? I think that's right...Yeah."

"I don't even fucking know. That's not the important part. I can freak out about that later... He has a girlfriend. If we did something, that's cheating, right? If she finds out, she'll impale my guts."

"I wouldn't call Larxene much of a girlfriend..." Sora muttered. "But then, what do I know about girls?" He shrugged. Riku gave him a look.

"Still, she's going to murder me." Roxas sighed. "Wait. No. I still haven't verified that anything happened." Roxas finished his breakfast and cleaned the dishes in the sink. "I'll need to talk to Axel later."

"Talk to Axel about what?" asked Axel as he walked in the kitchen.

"English homework," Roxas responded, not missing a beat. "Also, being quieter. Between you and Sora, my headache is never going to go away."

"That would be your own fault for drinking enough to get hung over, so I feel no pity for your head."

"Dick." Roxas picked up a sponge from next to the sink and threw it at his head.

Axel caught the sponge and made a face. "You could have picked something better to throw at me."

"The only other thing good for throwing around here is the dishwasher detergent, and if I threw that, it'd make a mess."

"I wouldn't have been cleaning it up, so I wouldn't have cared."

Roxas just glared.

"Axel, you want breakfast?" Riku asked.

"Nah."

"Mmkay. If you change your mind, there's plenty of food."

"I'm going back to my room," Roxas said, wanting to go put a shirt on.

"That's nice, Roxas."

Shooting Axel a dirty look, Roxas went back to his bedroom. He looked around for his shirt from the night before, finding it near the foot of his bed. He tossed it in his laundry basket and grabbed a new shirt for the day. He changed into a fresh pair of jeans, too, while he was at it. He sat down at his computer to get work done, but with his headache, that wasn't happening. At least it felt better than earlier, though.

* * *

><p>Axel didn't stick around the kitchen long after Roxas left. Instead, he decided to wander around the house for a little while. The night before was crystal clear in his mind, and he had yet to decide if that was good or bad. It had seemed like a good idea at the time, but looking back on it...<p>

Thankfully, from the little bit of conversation he'd overheard before entering the kitchen and from the way Roxas had been acting, Axel concluded that the blonde didn't actually remember any of what had gone down.

After a momentary debate with himself, Axel headed in the direction he remembered Roxas's room to be in. Roxas had a right to know what had happened, even if Roxas didn't remember it on his own. So, with the intention of telling him, Axel knocked on the door to the room.

"Come in," Roxas said when he heard a knock on the door. That meant it wasn't Riku or Sora-if those two wanted something, they would just burst in.

Axel opened the door and walked in. "How's your head?"

"Better, slightly. What's up?"

"Just wondering if you remember anything."

"Not a thing. Want to tell me what the hell happened?"

"Maybe."

Roxas frowned. "Did I do anything stupid? I must have been drunk out of my mind, based on my headache right now."

"That depends on how you define stupid."

"We were missing our shirts."

"Observant."

"It's kind of hard not to notice when you wake up halfway undressed next to your halfway undressed male friend."

"This is true. It could have been worse."

"What did I do, Axel?"

"A lot less than I would have if I'd been that drunk."

"How far?" Roxas just wanted Axel to get it over with and break it to him already.

"It's nothing you need to be worried about."

"Just fucking tell me, Axel."

"I don't think I want to anymore."

"Why not?"

"Because."

"Because why?" Roxas was getting annoyed. "I need to know what I did. When I'm drunk, my inhibitions are gone. Usually, the other person doesn't remember, either, or they're a complete stranger, so it doesn't matter. You clearly remember, though, and you're the opposite of a stranger. I should know how badly I fucked things up."

"Because I'm stupid and I wasn't drunk and I should have stopped it and I didn't and I really don't want to talk about it."

"Axel," Roxas said, his voice quiet. "Please? I don't blame you, whatever happened. This one's on me."

"How is it on you? You weren't the one capable of completely rational thought at the time. Although, you were capable of interesting comparisons..."

"I'm persistent when I'm drunk. Whatever happened was bound to happen. Just tell me." Roxas knew that was a bullshit excuse, but he had an unpleasant feeling in his gut, and he just wanted to know what he did. "...And what do you mean I was capable of interesting comparisons?"

"You compared yourself to a turtle."

"Oh god. I WAS drunk." Roxas covered his face with his hands. "Just ignore that. Also, don't think that will get you out of answering my question."

"What question?"

"What did I do last night?"

"You kissed me. A lot."

"Just kissing?"

"Yes."

Roxas let out a sigh of relief. "Okay. I've done worse."

"You've done worse than making out with someone when you're drunk?"

"...Maybe."

"Damn. Maybe you should stop getting drunk."

"Maybe. I probably won't, though."

"Moron."

"So... erm, yeah. Just so you know... last night doesn't mean much to me. Just to clarify. I was drunk and I don't remember it. I'm guessing it doesn't mean much on your end, either, considering you've got a girlfriend and all. I'm straight and you're my friend." Roxas was completely zoning out on the fact that Axel already admitted to not stopping it. He was just relieved that he didn't actually go too far with his friend. That would make things awkward, considering Axel remembered it.

"Yeah."

"Speaking of which... are you telling Larxene about this? She'll skin me alive."

"Larxene doesn't need to know anything."

"Thank god. I don't like the whole dishonesty thing, and I feel really, really bad for... shit, that was you cheating. I'm so, so sorry, Axel."

Axel shrugged. "Is it really cheating when the relationship only exists because there hasn't been a formal breakup?"

"I'm pretty sure, yeah."

"Well, fuck."

Roxas felt horrible. "I'm sorry. I really, really, really am." Roxas pondered it for a moment before doing a double-take. "Wait, the relationship only exists because there hasn't been a formal breakup?"

"Oh, right. You don't remember that part of the conversation... Or any of it, for that matter."

"Huh?"

"From last night."

"What did you say?"

"You told me I was stupid for staying in a relationship that made me unhappy and I agreed with you and said that I was tired of being stupid."

"Oh. I sound smart for a drunk person. Was this before or after I made out with you?"

"Before."

"So what are you going to do, then?"

"What I should have done months ago."

"Why didn't you do it back then?"

"I have my reasons."

"Care to share?"

"I never learned how."

"You never learned how to what?" Roxas was confused.

"Share, Roxas." Axel sighed. "Note to self: Don't make jokes around hung over people; they probably won't get it."

"Oh, shush it. What are your reasons?"

"You don't need to know."

"Why not?"

"Because they're secret reasons."

"Oh, come on. That's bullshit."

"No, it's not."

"It is. I don't believe in secrets. I believe there are very few things that are that... big that they need to be hidden." Roxas recognized the hypocrisy of the statement, but Axel didn't.

"Whatever."

"You should just tell me."

"I don't fucking want to."

"Why are you always so dodgy? You can't just tell anyone anything. If someone wants to learn a single fucking thing about you, they have to badger you for forever. I've known you for an entire semester, and I can list on two hands the number of things I know about you."

"Maybe I don't want people to know me. Did you consider that one?"

"Why? That doesn't make a single bit of sense."

"It makes sense to me."

Rox was getting angry, but he tried to be reasonable. "You can leave my room if you're going to be like this. I'm working on my English paper, and I don't want to fight with you."

"You don't want to fight? Then don't pry! It's simple."

"I've been trying not to pry for a long time. I'm not generally a nosy person. Riku's nosy, Sora's nosy. I'm not. If you're my friend, I don't give a fuck about most of your issues. It seems that you have a hella lot of them, though, and you're never happy. I'm just trying to figure out why, because I'm sick of seeing you miserable."

"You just said hella...Who DOES that?"

"My best friend in the place I lived before here. That's beside the point, though."

"Your friend has issues. And I'm generally happier than you think I am."

"HAD issues. She's not around anymore." Roxas changed the subject quickly. "How are you happier than I think you are? You never LOOK happy?"

"Oh. Looking happy is not equivalent to being happy."

Roxas understood that a lot better than Axel thought he did, probably. "What makes you happy?"

"Lots of stuff."

"Like what?"

"Puppies."

"What kind?"

"All kinds. Except those creepy wrinkled ones."

Roxas couldn't help but smile at that one. "What else?"

"Lots of stuff."

"Vague," Roxas said, sounding bored.

"Oh, you wanted specifics? Too bad."

Roxas stuck his tongue out. "You suck."

"I could make so many inappropriate comments from that, but I'll spare you today."

Roxas was about to respond, but he realized the implications of Axel's words, and he was a bit perturbed.

"I... erm, thanks for that one."

Axel just laughed and nodded.

"That doesn't usually happen." Roxas figured he should at least attempt to justify his actions.

"Usually implies that it's happened more than once."

"Oh, the waking up next to someone partially clothed with no memory of how they got there has happened plenty of times. It's the guy thing that hasn't."

"So you've mentioned, I think. Or it was implied or something."

Thinking about it too hard made Roxas' head hurt, so he didn't try. "Yeah."

"It doesn't usually happen with me, either."

"The waking up next to someone partially clothed bit or the guy bit?"

"Both, sort of."

"Sort of?"

"They've both happened before, but they don't happen often."

Roxas looked at Axel. "Were you drunk, or is it a habit?"

"What do you mean by habit?"

Not entirely sure what he meant himself, Roxas took a shot in the dark. "Waking up partially clothed next to a guy. Is that something you make a habit of?"

"No. Counting last night, it's happened all of twice."

"Oh," Roxas said, not quite sure what to make of that. "Is it usually this uncomfortable?"

"Not in my opinion."

"Oh," Roxas said again.

"Oh?"

"Are you... you're... you're dating a girl, yes?"

"Last I checked, yeah."

"But you've... Axel, are you..." Roxas didn't know the politically correct way of asking what he wanted to ask. "You're not entirely straight, are you?"

Axel shook his head.

"Oh. Okay."

"Yep."

"How did I not know this?"

"It is...was a very well-kept secret."

"I'm guessing that means the entire group knew but me."

"Basically, yeah..."

"So Larxene knows, then?"

"Unfortunately."

"Why is that bad?"

"Because she's going to tell EVERYONE."

"Why?"

"I really don't want to talk about this."

Roxas looked at Axel, as if assessing how strongly Axel wanted to keep this a secret, and trying to figure out how important it was that he figured it out.

"Why?"

"You ask why a lot. Did you know that?"

"I'm tired and hung over and why works just as well as a long-winded question."

"Valid points. Okay."

"So, why?" Roxas wasn't letting him off easy.

"Why don't I want to talk about it?"

"Yes."

"It makes me feel really pathetic and cowardly."

"Dodging around talking about it is the pathetic and cowardly part, from my point of view."

"Well, you haven't let a girl manipulate you with a secret, now have you?"

"Oh. So what exactly did she want in exchange for keeping your secret?"

"Me, essentially."

"You?"

"The dating, the sex that she's not actually ever getting."

"So, let me get this straight," Roxas said, frowning. "You're in the closet, and she blackmailed you with your sexuality so that you would date and have sex with her."

"It's only half a closet."

"Hm?"

"It's half, because being in a full closet implies that I only like guys, which isn't the case."

"So you're bi?"

"Precisely. But, I didn't want that getting out, really. People take bisexuality strangely sometimes."

"Really? I don't see why."

"Yes, really."

"That seems stupid."

"It is stupid, but it happens."

Roxas nodded. He didn't really know what to say at this point. Axel had said a lot-a lot more than Roxas had actually ever heard him admit to before, definitely. Rox needed some time to let it all settle in before he said anything else.

"Anyway," Axel continued, "you are correct about what Larxene did, and apparently she has picture evidence, which, if I'm not mistaken, is going to start circulating through to our classmates soon."

"Picture evidence?" Roxas said, trying not to form mental images. "That's cold."

"I don't believe that she actually has it. I really think she's just trying to scare me. Unfortunately for her, I'm done with it."

"Wow. She's fucked up."

"Oh, you don't know the half of it. On the plus side, this means she won't be hanging around anymore."

Something about the way Axel said that unsettled Roxas, but he pushed it aside for the time being. "Well, that's a positive."

Axel nodded.

Roxas sighed. "Things make slightly more sense now."

"Oh?"

"Mmhm."

"But only slightly?"

"Mmhm," Roxas repeated.

"Okay."

With that, Roxas swung around in his spinning chair and turned his attention back to his homework. Break was almost over, and his teachers had given them lots of work to do.

Axel took that as his cue to leave. When he got near the door, he heard Roxas' voice.

"Bye, Axe."

"Bye, Rox."

With that, Axel left.

**[TBC]**

**R&R**


	14. Chapter 14

**So, we posted the snippet for you guys. It's on Laci's account, and it's named "Snippets of the Past". It is what it sounds like. Over time, we'll be posting snippets and outtakes when we feel like it. It won't be a regular thing, like OFFF, but every once in a while we'll put stuff up. After all, some of it would be super, super spoiler-y.**

**I hate to say that the future for these guys isn't always as bright and cheery as it is now. You'll start seeing that next chapter, just warning you.**

**WARNINGS: fulfilled blackmail, questions galore, and the beginning of the end**

* * *

><p>Larxene walked up to the apartment, an evil grin on her face. This was going to be fun-either she was getting what she wanted, or she was getting to ruin someone's reputation. Both were entertaining options.<p>

There was no response when Larxene knocked on the door, so she took the liberty of letting herself in. The lock was finicky, and didn't work properly sometimes. Larxene didn't mind.

She walked through the doorway and went about searching for Axel. It wasn't hard. There wasn't much room to search. She found Axel in his room, and she walked up and placed herself in his lap.

"Hello, Axel."

Axel was startled for a second. "How the hell did you get in here?"

"You really need to replace your lock, hun."

With a roll of his eyes, Axel said, "Whatever. What do you want?"

"Today is the last day."

"And I gave you the answer a week ago."

"I thought I'd be nice and give you one last chance before I let the pictures loose."

"Unfortunately, my mind's made up. Have fun, Larxene."

Larxene raised an eyebrow. She would send the pictures out in a few minutes, but it felt wrong to just let Axel get away with turning her down like that. "Why don't you love me, Axel?" she asked, making her voice high and sweet.

"Because you are the biggest bitch I have ever met?"

Larxene ignored Axel's harsh words, wrapping her arms around his neck. "You have to admit we made a good couple, even if you didn't want it."

Axel moved her arms away from him. "And you're insane."

Larxene's eyes narrowed. "Watch who you call insane, Axel. That tends to come back to bite you."

"Leave."

"No," Larxene said. She quickly pulled out her phone and pulled up her photo album. Holding it up, she showed him a blurry image of Axel and a tall, male brunette locking lips. "Last chance."

"Go ahead."

With that, Larxene forwarded it to everyone in her contacts from their school.

"Have fun, Axel."

Larxene waved over her shoulder and left the room.

* * *

><p>Roxas appeared on Sora's doorstep and knocked.<p>

Sora opened the window next to the door instead. "Hey, Sor. Do you have a minute?"

"Yeah, sure!" The window closed and the door opened a moment later.

Roxas walked in. "Thanks. I need... I need to talk some things out."

"What sorts of things?"

"All kinds of things."

"Liiiiike?"

"Like the fact that I'm confused as hell."

"Confused?" Now Sora was confused.

"Yeah."

"About what?"

"Sora, I made out with Axel last night."

"Is that bad?"

"I'm not sure... he wasn't drunk, Sora."

"I think that means he wanted it..."

"He's bi, Sor."

"Called it."

Roxas stared at Sora. "What?"

"Umm...nothing!"

"Talk," Roxas said flatly.

"But you're the one that needed to talk about stuff."

"Why did you think he was bi?"

"I'm not supposed to talk about it."

"What the fuck does that mean?"

"That Riku said I can't tell you."

"So Riku knows, too? What the hell, Sora? Why did no one tell me anything?" Roxas glared at the small brunette.

"Don't get mad, please..."

Roxas looked at Sora. "You honestly expect me not to be ticked? You know I don't believe in secrets like this."

"B-but, it was just a theory and Riku said that it wasn't our place to tell you if it turned out to be true. It was Axel's place, and he did tell you. So, does it really matter?"

Roxas wasn't happy, but Sora looked horrendously sad, and it was hard to stay angry. "So I already know. Can you explain why now?"

"Why what?"

"Why you and Riku thought Axel wasn't straight?"

"You're gonna get really mad, though..."

"Probably. You should tell me anyway, though."

"Remember what I wanted to do like back in September...?"

"You wanted to do a lot of things, Sora. Can you be a bit more specific?"

"Use your brain, Rox! There was one," Sora held up a finger to emphasize the number, "thing I wanted to do involving your other friends."

Roxas' eyes narrowed as things clicked. "You didn't..."

Sora looked down at his feet.

"Explain."

"We just talked to Larxene and stuff...and drew conclusions from there. Well, Riku did most of the concluding stuff. I told him we should tell you, but he didn't want to!"

"Riku and I will need to have a talk later," Roxas muttered angrily.

"No! Don't tell him I told you. He'd get upset at me, too..."

Roxas looked at Sora, but didn't make any promises. "What kind of conclusions?"

"Just...she's not a nice person and she was blackmailing Axel and we think you being around made her feel threatened. Which is just like what I said when we talked about it that one day! And that led to the theory about what she was blackmailing him with and why she was threatened and the only thing that made sense was that he wasn't straight. Otherwise she would have no need to feel threatened by a boy showing up and getting along with Axel."

"That's what I was afraid of," Roxas said quietly.

Sora looked at him a little confused.

"Sora... Axel... am I crazy in thinking he might... like me?"

"Well...probably not. I mean...he did make out with you when he was sober..."

"I was drunk off my ass, though," Roxas continued, leading into the other thought that was bothering him a lot.

"So?"

"So... I'm straight, and I don't make out with guys. Even drunk, it hasn't happened before."

"People don't do things for the hell of it just because they're drunk, Rox. Being drunk does not mean you would do things that repulse you or whatever. Drinking lowers inhibitions, meaning you have less of a block in your mind for stuff."

"Sor, I know that. I'm not an idiot." Roxas had been getting continuously quieter.

"I know that. That wasn't my point."

"It's just making me think a lot, and I'm not sure..." Roxas stopped. "Ugh, fuck this. I don't ever think about things this much."

"Shoving stuff away is bad."

"I don't know how to think this through, Sor. I don't have to think about these things normally. I just do whatever the hell I want and it's all good."

"Could be worse."

"I'm starting to wonder if I'm not... entirely straight. I know making out once with a guy when I'm drunk doesn't make me magically gay or bi or whatever, but... I dunno. I just... don't know."

"Look at it this way. Now that you are completely sober, does the idea disgust you?"

"The idea of kissing Axel?"

"Axel...guys in general. Whichever."

"No... not really. It never really DISGUSTED me, though. I just never really thought about it."

"Maybe disgust was too strong a word...Does it bother you at all?"

"It..." Roxas stopped and thought for a second. "The idea of actually kissing him doesn't bother me."

"I think you have your answer, Rox."

"...That's it?"

"I guess. I dunno. There's no science to this kind of thing. It's all emotions and stuff."

"Isn't there a difference between not being bothered and actively wanting something, though? I don't know if I would kiss Axel again sober."

"Honestly, Roxas, I have no idea. I didn't have anyone to talk things through with, so I don't know how to help someone figure things out."

Roxas looked at Sora for a second. "I don't know what I'd do without you, Sor." Sora didn't give him answers, but he had some sort of perspective, at least.

"Admit it, you'd be completely lost without me."

"I'd go to Demyx, and he'd probably be completely unhelpful. He'd be too busy bouncing around like a maniac."

"Like I said, lost."

Roxas poked Sora. "Yeah, yeah."

Sora laughed.

Roxas smiled and gave Sora a small hug. "Thanks, though. You helped a lot."

"I'm glad."

"One of these days, I'll find a way to make it up to you," Roxas decided.

"There's no need for that..."

Rox shrugged. "I feel like there is."

Sora shook his head. "Friends help each other. It's part of the job description."

Temporarily giving it up, Roxas sighed. "Well, I should probably go."

"If you must."

"I should. I've got some homework to finish up and some thinking to do."

"Fine..."

Roxas got up and moved toward the door. "Thanks, Sor."

"Anytime."

Roxas waved and left.

* * *

><p>Thinking about things, Roxas decided that there was one more person he should talk to before finally working things out. Demyx knew Axel better than anyone, and Roxas knew that it was probably smart to give him a call. So, he did.<p>

The phone rang a few times before a sleepy voice answered, "'lo?"

"Dem, it's six in the evening. Did you just wake up?"

"I WAS taking a nap."

"Whoops. Should I hang up and call later?"

"'M already awake. Just talk."

"Erm... well, I have a few questions to ask. Kind of."

"Always questions."

"Pretty much," Roxas said, grinning slightly.

"Have at it, kid."

"Not a kid." Roxas was stalling.

"Details, details. Ask your questions before I fall back asleep."

"Well... okay. The first part isn't a question. Axel is bi."

"Welcome to the loop, Roxy."

"I guess he figured that waking up shirtless next to me merited finally dropping that bomb," Roxas said, his tone dry.

"That would do it, yeah."

"Dem... you know Axel."

"These are not questions."

"Why don't you sound surprised by any of this?"

"Am I supposed to?" Demyx had just woken up, so his brain wasn't running at full speed yet.

"Um... let me guess, you've talked to Axel within the last day or so."

"Mhmm."

"Oh. Well, I have a question, then. An actual question."

"Okay, ask."

"Dem, does Axel like me?" Roxas was afraid he sounded like an idiot, but he had to ask.

"Define like. There are different kinds."

"Like as in... wanting to date like? I don't know."

"Hmmm." Dem sounded like he was dozing back off.

"Oi, Dem. Answer the question."

"The five major types of anxiety disorders are generalized, panic, phobic, obsessive-compulsive, and posttraumatic stress."

"Wait, what?" Roxas blinked.

"Ugh, sorry." Demyx sounded more awake again. "What was the question?"

"Never mind. I'll just call back later. Bye, Dem."

"No, no. I'm awake, I swear."

"Nah. Never mind." Roxas wasn't asking again.

"Oka- Wait! Axel and stuff, right?"

"Mmhm."

"He..."

Roxas waited for Dem to finish his thought.

"Maybe..."

"Maybe?"

"Maybe."

"As in maybe he likes me? Or are you back to the psychology psychobabble?"

"The first one."

"Oh." Roxas' stomach felt squidgy.

"But, shhh, it's a secret."

"Why is it a secret?"

"I'm not supposed to tell people."

"Why not?"

"Axel told me not to."

Roxas was a bit baffled by Demyx's logic, as he had definitely just told Roxas. He decided to see if he could get any other useful information. "Did he say anything else?"

"He says lots of stuff all the time."

"Really? What about when he talks with just you?"

"That's when he talks about the secret stuff."

"Like him liking me."

"Yep!"

"Got it. Anything else I should know?"

"Hmm...nope."

"Okay. Well, thanks, Dem."

"Mhmm. I'm going back to sleep now. Night, Roxy."

Roxas didn't mention that it wasn't night. "Night, Demyx."

Hanging up, Roxas stared at the wall in front of him.

_Well, shit._

* * *

><p>Roxas hadn't been looking forward to school or the return of homework and classes. He expected the first day back to be miserable, simply because classes would be long and boring. However, he hadn't even made it to homeroom before his day was ruined.<p>

He was walking down the hallway when someone snuck up behind him, grabbed his wrist, and dragged him into an empty classroom. Roxas didn't even have to look to know who it was-the death grip on his wrist had given it all away.

"What do you want, Larxene?"

She turned around to look at Roxas. "My boyfriend."

Roxas raised an eyebrow. "And this has to do with me because...?"

"Because I know it's your fault that he broke up with me."

"My fault? That's stupid." Roxas was feigning innocence.

"Oh, come on. Surely you've seen the pictures that've been passed around. Axel there is gay as a maypole, and you've got pretty blonde hair and blue eyes. He was dead from the start."

"Last I heard, he wasn't actually gay, Larxene, and I'm almost positive that my hair and eye colors have nothing to do with anything."

"Gay, bi, whatever. Either way, you've got the slut suckered. You'd better stay away from him."

"He's not a slut," Roxas said, trying to keep his anger out of his voice. He wouldn't let Larxene know she was making him mad. "To the best of my knowledge, you're the slut in this equation, and I think I'm going to stick around for a while until you're gone and we can all be happy."

"Oh, he's a slut alright," Larxene said, an evil-looking grin on her face. "I'd say to ask him to explain it to you, but he probably wouldn't trust you enough to tell you anything. That's Axel. He'd rather screw you than let secrets out."

"I was under the impression that he'd rather have the entire school know he's bi than screw you, Larxene."

She didn't visibly react, as if she were trying to ignore that he had said anything at all. After a second, she spoke.

"Get away from Axel, or you'll regret it."

With that, she walked off. Roxas rolled his eyes. She could make threats all she wanted, but Roxas wasn't scared, like he should have been.

He pushed her threats out of his head and went to homeroom.

* * *

><p>Axel was used to people staring at him in the hallways. He was tall and had long, bright red hair. He didn't exactly blend in. He had a reputation, too. Everyone saw him as that guy with a penchant for the unexpected. He was used to being in the spotlight, and he was used to attention.<p>

That day was different.

People would whisper and eye him cautiously. People were openly staring at him with guarded faces. It was unnerving, and Axel hated it.

It meant that Larxene had done her job properly. Clearly, the picture had been spread around.

Axel was kicking himself. If he had known that Larxene actually had pictures, he would have gone along with what she wanted for just a little while longer... just until they were all out of high school. By the time he realized she wasn't bluffing, his pride prevented him from backing down.

Axel regretted it. He wished he could take it back.

The harsh stares of the people in school were not worth a moment of self-righteousness.

**[TBC]**

**R&R**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello readers!**

**So, I am going to warn you of something now.**

**This is not a happy chapter.**

**This looks like it will be a happy chapter, but it is not a happy chapter. Do not be fooled.**

**Also, you get your chapter early today... well, maybe early, if early means only an hour and a half into Friday (Kat time, that is, which is different from Laci time). This is because I have an econ midterm tomorrow and a poli sci presentation and am terrified and cannot sleep. Huzzah!**

**Anyway, enjoy the chapter, and don't hate us too much.**

**WARNINGS: lots of awkwardness, Roxas threatening to beat people up, and awful parenting**

* * *

><p>Riku had been thinking things over, and he was suspicious. His eyes kept drifting to Sora's key, which he had put on a string and hung up on the wall of his room.<p>

Sora was gay. Riku had been positive about it for years and years and years. He had never mentioned it to Sora. He didn't want to make a big deal out of it. Riku didn't care, after all. It wasn't a nonissue, in Riku's head.

Sora had always made comments and stuff that Riku just accepted as the way Sora was. Sora made comments about guys and Riku... sometimes, Riku wasn't sure if Sora was flirting or just being flamboyant.

Looking at the key on the wall, he was pretty sure he knew which of the two it was.

Sora loved that key. It was his lucky charm, and he didn't let anyone touch it. He didn't even let anyone get near it.

Sora had just given that key to Riku. If that wasn't a sign, Riku didn't know what was.

He decided he would have to talk to Sora about it.

* * *

><p>Riku called Sora. Sora answered.<p>

"Hey, Sor," Riku said.

"Hey."

"What's up?"

"Nothing? My ceiling..."

"What color is it?"

"You don't know what color my ceiling is?"

Riku grinned. "It might have changed colors on you."

"It hasn't."

"Good to know."

"I guess."

Riku took a deep breath. "So, there's something we should talk about."

"Yeah?"

"Mmhm. It's kind of... important, though. It's not a phone kind of conversation."

"Okay..."

"So you're free to come over, whenever you have time."

"I can now."

"Mmkay. I'll leave the front door unlocked."

"Okeydokey."

"See you then."

"Yeah, see ya."

* * *

><p>Riku heard a loud bang in the living room, so he went to go see what was going on. Sora was sprawled out on the floor, having just tripped over something.<p>

"You okay?" Riku sat down in the middle of the living room floor, right next to Sora.

"I'm not really sure..."

"Can you move everything?"

Sora started sitting up to test if he was okay. "Ow ow ow."

"What hurts?"

"Wrist."

Riku frowned. "Can I take a look at it?"

Sora held out his left arm. Riku gently took hold of it so that he could look at it, but he realized that wasn't very useful.

"I don't know anything about wrists. Do you think you sprained it or something?"

"Well, I did use it to try and catch myself while falling, so..."

Riku sighed and gave Sora a hug. "Do you think we should get it checked out? We can have our conversation later."

"Do YOU think we should?"

"Probably. I'll give you a ride." Riku sighed and helped Sora up.

"Well, I wasn't going to walk."

Riku looked around. "Sor, what did you even trip over? There's nothing there."

"The window sill..."

"What...?"

"I was being a ninja!"

"Sora, no being ninjas in windows anymore, mmkay?"

"Fine..."

"Thank you."

"Mhmm."

Riku shook his head. "Let's go, Ninja Sora."

"Okeydokey!"

After grabbing ice for the injury, Riku walked past the closed window and out the door, with Sora following not far behind.

* * *

><p>Sora had a minor sprain, meaning the pair left with Sora's wrist in a brace.<p>

"Sor, I think you need to leave the ninja-ing to me, in the future," Riku said, grimacing.

Quietly, Sora said, "I wasn't actually being a ninja..."

Riku smiled slightly. "I know. The window was locked. I wasn't going to call you on it, though."

"Ehehehe..."

"It's okay, though. I'm glad you're alright."

Sora nodded.

"Do you want me to take you back home?"

"No, we still have something to talk about, I think?" He meant for it to be a statement, but it sounded like a question.

Shaking his head, Riku said, "That can wait until later."

"It's fine."

"Well, I can't talk about this one and drive at the same time... I don't know if you want to go back to my house, then, or just wait for another time."

"We can just go back."

"Okay." After a few minutes, Riku turned left and drove to his house. He parked in the driveway and they both got out.

"Your room?" Sora asked.

"Works for me."

"Okay."

They went into Riku's room and closed the door behind them. Sora automatically claimed Riku's bed, while Riku sat down in his desk chair.

"So."

"So." Riku didn't elaborate.

"What did you want to talk about?"

"Sor, you gave me your lucky key."

"Uh huh."

Riku looked at him. "And you're gay."

"Uh hu-" Sora started to say but stopped when what Riku had said completely registered in his brain. "When... how...?"

"Always?"

"Always?"

"I always kind of suspected." Riku shrugged.

"Oh."

"Anyway, that's not what I needed to talk about. Or, well, it kind of was, but not really."

"Explain."

"Sor, you like me, don't you?"

"I-I..."

Riku waited for Sora to compose himself.

Sora just stopped talking.

"Okay. I thought so."

Sora played with a loose thread on the bed's cover.

Riku frowned. "It's okay."

"Okay."

Riku did not know what to do, so he gave Sora a hug. Sora hugged back.

There was a bit of an awkward silence, as Riku struggled to figure out how he should react. He knew Sora was important to him, but he didn't really know how important to him Sora was, or if it was the relationship kind of important.

"Is that all?"

"Erm, yeah. I think so?" Riku fidgeted uncomfortably.

"Okay. I should probably get home then."

Riku hated leaving things this awkward, but he didn't know how to fix it. "Okay. I'll talk to you later?"

"Mhmm."

"Okay. Bye, Sor."

"Bye."

* * *

><p>A few days had passed, and things were still weird between the two. They hadn't talked about their discussion in Riku's bedroom, because neither really knew what to say. Everything was out on the table on Sora's end of things, but Riku hadn't provided any sort of clue how he felt.<p>

It would have been easier if Riku HAD any idea how he felt. He didn't really mind the idea of Sora liking him, and he didn't really mind the idea of liking Sora. He wasn't sure if he liked Sora in the dating kind of way-he had grown up around the kid, and he was practically his little brother. They were best friends, and he knew Sora like the back of his hand. He would do anything for Sor, without a doubt. He always had felt that way.

But was that the same as liking him romantically?

Riku had never been one for huge crushes. He was never sure if he actually liked someone or not, and that was without the confusing best friend aspect. After days and days of thinking, Riku had not gotten much further. Thinking, he decided, wasn't going to get him places.

So, he invited Sora over. He just wanted to spend some time with him, to see if he could decipher things better having Sora right there with him.

* * *

><p>"Hey Sor," Riku said as the boy walked into his room.<p>

"Hey."

"What's up?"

"Nothin'."

Riku nodded. "Now that school is back, it seems to be eating away at my life."

"Yeah."

Trying to keep some sort of conversation going, Riku asked, "So, is there anything you want to do?"

"Not really..."

Riku thought for a second. "Does a movie work?"

"Sure."

Sora's one-word answers were incredibly unnerving to Riku. "What do you want to watch?"

"Anything's fine."

"I don't have a preference either. How do we decide?"

"Names in a hat?"

"Sounds good." They made a list of all the names of movies Riku had in his house and picked one at random from a hat.

They put that movie on.

Riku was watching the movie at the beginning, but by halfway through, he noticed more and more that his eyes spent less time watching the screen than they did watching the tiny brunette next to him. Sora's reactions to the plot were much more engaging than the actual movie. His facial expressions were much more interesting-his big, blue eyes would widen and he would bite his lip nervously whenever anything was going wrong. Riku had to try hard not to look at the small boy's lips.

Sora drew far more of Riku's attention than he should have, and the more Riku thought about it, the more he decided that he, more than anything, wanted to try something.

"Sora?"

Sora turned his attention from the movie. "Yeah?"

Riku paused the movie. "I have an apology to make."

"What do you mean...?"

"I know that lately things have been a little... well, weird, honestly... and I know that part of that is that the fact that you like me is out in the open, and I never really responded. At all."

"It's not a big deal, really."

"It wasn't fair of me. And so, I've been thinking a lot lately... and I have to ask you for a huge favor." As Riku spoke, he felt himself getting more and more nervous.

"What...?"

"Er... well... I know I like you, but I'm not sure if it's in a 'best friend' kind of way or an 'I want to date you' kind of way..."

"Okay..."

"And I was just wondering..." Riku was getting less and less confident. "If... um... maybe..."

"If...?"

"If maybe you couldsortofpossiblykissme," Riku said, almost inaudibly.

"...That's not a fair request."

Riku turned uncharacteristically red. "I know. I'm really, really sorry for asking... I just didn't know what else to do."

Sora was quiet for a moment. "Okay."

Blinking, Riku said, "Wait. Really?"

Sora shrugged.

Riku fidgeted with the remote control.

Sora looked at him.

Riku looked down.

"I can't kiss you if you're going to do that."

Riku lifted his head again to meet Sora's eyes.

"Better," Sora said, and then, with as little hesitation as he could manage, Sora leaned over and kissed Riku.

Riku almost panicked, but before he knew it, Sora's mouth was on his, and his apprehension was gone.

Riku couldn't help but notice how soft and full Sora's lips were. It didn't take Riku long to figure out that kissing Sora wasn't bad at all, and he started to kiss back.

Sora was admittedly a little surprised when Riku did kiss back, but he definitely wasn't complaining.

Around that time, the door burst open. "Rikkuuuuuuu-oh."

Standing in the doorway was Riku's mother. "I'll just ask later," she said, a grin on her face. "Have fun, boys!" She closed the door to the room, but not before winking at Riku.

Sora stared at the door. "I wish my mom was that cool."

"My mom just walked in on me..." Riku said, turning slightly red. "She's probably relieved."

"Why is she relieved?"

Riku made a face. "She has told me on several occasions that I have the sexual drive of a slug."

"I think slugs have a more active one than you..."

Riku stuck his tongue out at Sora. "I don't hear you complaining when I do put it to use..."

"Kissing is hardly using your sexual drive."

"Baby steps. I mean, it comes from the same place... kind of?"

"I guess."

Riku smiled. "I dunno if it's as obvious to you as it is to me, but I think I've made my mind up."

"Do tell."

"I seriously doubt this is just the best friend kind of liking."

"Mhmm."

Riku smiled. "Thank you, Sor."

"No, no. None of that."

"None of what?"

"Thanking."

"Why not?"

"Because, I said so."

"That's not a legitimate reason."

"Yes, it is."

"Oh really?" Riku raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah really."

"I disagree."

"Too bad."

Riku grinned. "Kissing makes you much more assertive."

"It does not!"

"You're definitely not usually like this."

"Or maybe you've just never noticed before."

"I notice everything."

"That's bull."

Shrugging, Riku said, "Okay, maybe not everything. But pretty close."

"Hardly."

"Prove it."

"Without looking, what color are my socks?"

"Yellow with orange stripes." Riku almost laughed. That was easy. It was hard not to notice socks as bright as Sora's.

"They're orange with yellow stripes."

Riku rolled his eyes. "Same difference. The heel part is yellow."

"So?"

"So that's the important color."

"Says who?"

"Says me."

"Your opinion doesn't matter."

"It doesn't? Then it looks like we have an unbalanced relationship from the very start." Riku was done dodging the main issue at hand.

"Balance is for losers."

"I'm taller, though." That had to count for something.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

Riku shrugged. "But... we're... are we actually going to do the whole relationship thing?"

"Why not?"

Smiling, Riku said, "I don't have any reasons not to." It couldn't be all that different from being Sora's best friend, could it? There would just be a few... added benefits.

"Which means we are."

"Cool."

"Cool?"

"Mmhm. I am happy."

"Happy is good."

"Yup." Riku smiled.

Sora smiled, too.

The two spent the rest of the afternoon together, just enjoying each others' company, glad that the awkwardness was fading.

* * *

><p>It was one in the morning a week later, and Roxas was still awake. He was working on a paper that he had pushed off, a decision that he was regretting. However, in the long run, it was good that he was awake. His phone started to vibrate, and when he picked it up, he saw that it was Sora. Something was clearly wrong-Sora didn't call in the middle of the night for no reason. He had a much more normal sleep schedule.<p>

"Hey, what's up?"

"I didn't wake you up, did I?"

"Nope. Is everything okay?"

"N-not exactly."

Roxas frowned. "What happened? Do I need to beat someone up?"

"No..."

"Is there anything I can do?"

"I...I dunno, Rox."

"Sora, what's wrong?"

"It...it doesn't matter. I'm sorry for bothering you."

"Sora, you aren't bothering me. Talk to me."

"It really doesn't matter. You can't f-fix it."

"Try me."

"I-c-can you just come over?"

"Are you at your house?" Roxas moved to grab his keys.

"Yeah."

"I'll be there in eight."

"Okay..."

"See you then."

"Yeah."

* * *

><p>Roxas let himself into Sora's house and quickly found Sora in his room.<p>

"What's going on, Sor?"

"I-I, um...m-might have..."

Roxas sat down next to Sora and gave him a hug. "Might have what?"

Sora buried his face in Roxas's shoulder. "I m-might have t-told..." He was having difficulties telling Roxas what he might have done, because every time he started to say it, the memories all flooded back.

"Breathe. In and out. Take your time."

"I-I can't."

Roxas hugged Sora. "Who did you tell this... whatever you told... to?"

Sora muttered something that sounded like 'ferrets'.

"You told your ferrets? You don't have ferrets."

"Not ferrets, Roxas..."

Roxas thought. "If it's not ferrets..." Then things clicked. "Oh, Sora..."

Sora nodded.

"I'm guessing they didn't take things well."

"Yeah."

"What happened? Do you want to talk about it?"

"I...they..."

Roxas waited.

"R-Roxas...th-they..."

"They what?"

Sora looked at Roxas with tearful eyes.

Roxas' face looked almost scary. "Do I need to kick their asses? If your fucking parents are making you cry, there's something seriously wrong."

"N-no."

"Then what can I do? This is not okay." Roxas didn't even know what they had done, but if it made Sora cry, there would be hell to pay for it.

Sora just shook his head. He didn't like talking when he was crying, and tears had started to fall.

Roxas hugged Sora tightly, feeling slightly guilty. "Shhhh... I don't know what's wrong, but we'll work things out. I know it. Just relax and try to calm down."

"Y-you w-w-wouldn't be calm if y-you were me."

"Why not?"

"B-because of w-what they..."

"What did they do?"

Sora made a whimpering sound.

Roxas was quiet, but he didn't let go of Sora as Sora continued to cry.

"Okay. Twenty questions," Roxas decided. "That way, you don't have to actually talk about what happened, but I can know what happened, so we can fix it."

"O-okay..."

"Did they yell?"

"Mhmm."

"Did they do anything worse than yell?"

Sora nodded. Roxas frowned.

"Did they seem really upset?"

"Yeah."

A horrible mental image flashed through Roxas' head. "They didn't actually physically hurt you, did they?"

Sora was quiet.

Roxas' eyes narrowed. "We're getting the hell out of here right now, Sora. There's no way I'm leaving you alone with these people."

"As if I had the choice to stay, anyway..."

"What?"

Sora shrugged.

"They didn't... they hurt you AND kicked you out?" Roxas looked livid.

"I-I...th-they said to be gone before they w-woke up in the morning. "

"Are you SURE I can't kick their asses?" If Roxas weren't holding Sora, he would have charged over and beat Sora's parents up right then and there.

"You'd get in trouble... I'm not worth it."

"Screw getting in trouble. No one hurts Sora and gets away with it. You're most definitely worth it."

Sora shook his head, looking at Roxas miserably.

Roxas would have done something about Sora's parents, but the way Sora was looking at him made him rethink his priorities. "Okay. Let's get you out of here, first, then. Do you need help packing your stuff up?"

"Sure..."

"Okay. I can open the trunk of my car so we can load things up." Roxas finally let go of Sora. "Let's get the hell out of here."

"Y-yeah."

They packed up the car and took off.

* * *

><p>Riku met Sora every morning before school started. It was a tradition they had kept since both of them hit high school, and they rarely broke it. If one of them was going to miss school or be late, he would always text the other. That was just the way it was.<p>

So, Riku was unnerved when Sora didn't show up in their usual meeting place that Monday morning. He constantly checked his phone, but there were no new messages. Sora NEVER flaked on him like that, especially now that they were dating. Sora and Riku were constantly in touch.

Sora hadn't texted him since Saturday night, and Riku was scared.

He had tried calling Sor, of course, to make sure everything was okay. Sor didn't answer his phone, though, and didn't reply to the text Riku sent.

The warning bell rang, and Riku had to go off to homeroom. Sora's absence started the day off on the wrong foot, though.

Riku knew something was seriously wrong.

* * *

><p>It wasn't until lunch that Riku finally ran into Sora. Sora was standing in their usual lunchtime meeting spot, but he looked really tired. Something was off-Sora was not fidgeting or bouncing around or even smiling. He looked like death.<p>

"Hey," Riku said, walking up to him.

Sora sort of smiled upon seeing Riku. He WAS glad to see him, after all. "Hey."

Sora's smile looked more like a grimace, and warning bells were going off in Riku's head. "How was your weekend?"

"It...um..." Sora was stumbling over what to say, which he only did when he was really upset.

Riku looked at Sora. "Okay, something's seriously wrong. Are you okay?"

"No..."

"What's wrong?"

"Don't worry about it. I...I'll be okay soon." He hoped.

Riku bit his lip. Sora definitely didn't sound sure about that. "Is there anything I can do to help until you're okay?"

"J-just...I think I need a hug..."

"I can do that." Riku said. He went to hug Sora when he noticed something. "Sor, your wrist..." Sora usually had wristbands covering the majority of his wrists. However, that morning, Riku couldn't help but notice spots of dark blue and purple near Sora's left hand, the area uncovered by the bands.

"My wrist...?"

"It's all bruised up."

"Oh!" Sora was acting as if he just remembered the bruises existed. "That's nothing."

"Sora... what's going on?"

"Nothing."

"You were late to school, you haven't texted all weekend when you're usually glued to your phone, and you've got dark bruises on your wrist. Forgive me if I'm completely unconvinced that nothing is wrong."

"I overslept this morning, I was...busy all weekend and the bruises aren't important."

"Sora, you never oversleep, either. You have never just overslept the entire time I've known you."

"Well, I did, okay?"

Riku didn't believe it for a second.

Sora was quiet.

"I know you're not telling me everything. When you decide to actually trust me..." Riku stopped talking.

"Did you just imply that I don't trust you?"

Riku shrugged. "Well, what's the other explanation for things?"

"I don't want to bother you with my issues..."

"Sor, if I want to know, it's not bothering me, is it?"

"I-I guess..."

Riku nodded. "So if something's bothering you, you can talk about it. I don't mind."

Sor was quiet for a moment before practically whispering, "My parents kicked me out..."

Riku froze. "When?"

"Saturday night..."

"Sora..." Riku hugged his boyfriend. "What happened? Did they kick you out because of..." Riku didn't finish his sentence.

"I told them."

"Did you... did you tell them you had a boyfriend, or just that you were gay?"

"Just the last part."

"And they kicked you out for it." Riku could never imagine his own parents doing something that mean, but he had known Sora's parents for a long time, and they weren't exactly the most accepting people. Riku felt awful for Sora.

"They took it worse than I was expecting them to..."

"Were the bruises their fault, too, Sora?"

Sora looked down at his shoes.

"Has that happened before?"

Still looking at his shoes, Sora answered with a tiny nod.

"Have you ever talked to anyone about it?"

"Not before yesterday."

Riku felt a surge of anger rise up inside him, but just then, something occurred to Riku. "Sor, where have you been staying?"

"With Roxas."

"Okay, good," Riku said, slightly relieved that Sora was in a safe place, at least. "I'm glad you're out of that house... I just... I can't... how could they do that? You're one of the nicest people I know."

Sora shrugged.

Riku hugged him. "Is there anything I can do?"

"I dunno."

"Just... if anything like that ever happens again, you can talk to me. Or Roxas, if you prefer."

"It's not going to. I'm never going back there."

"Good."

"Yeah."

Before long, lunch was over, and Sora and Riku had to go off to their separate classes. Riku was worried about Sora, though. He was quiet and sad and Riku didn't know how to make things better. It bothered him more than anything.

**[TBC]**

**R&R!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Ello again!**

**I was pleased that the last chapter had such a positive response. I know we labeled the fic as Humor/Romance, but there is some... not so happy stuff woven through the story as it goes along. I wasn't sure that people would be okay with that, although I think Laci thought I was silly for being concerned.**

**You all should like this chapter, though. This one and the next one are a lot more Akuroku-centric than the last one. Some exciting stuff happens.**

**Also, just to give you some concept of things, this fic should go all the way through their senior year of high school. We're at the end of January, so we still have four months worth of senior year. After that... well, you'll just have to wait and see. *smiles cryptically***

**Enjoy!**

**WARNINGS: Bad school habits, a scene that actually almost resembles canon, learning the difference between birthdays and babies, and a bit of Axel's back story**

* * *

><p>During English class, Roxas looked at Axel. He had been more withdrawn than usual for the last few days, since the pictures started getting around. Roxas himself had been forwarded the picture several times, but he always deleted it, out of loyalty. He felt like it wasn't fair to Axel to keep it.<p>

Deciding it was time to take action and try to cheer Axel up, he poked him and slid a note onto his desk.

_I need to get the hell off this campus, and you look like you need a break, too. Up for skipping?_

_Why the hell not?_

Roxas grinned.

_Perfect. We'll leave after this class. _

Axel nodded, but didn't write anything back. It was probably the safest option, considering Xigbar was eyeing the pair, eraser in hand.

* * *

><p>Twenty long minutes later, the bell rang, and class ended. Roxas stood up from his desk, yawning and stretching. The idea of escaping school cheered him up substantially. Turning to Axel, he grinned. "Ready?"<p>

"Yep."

"Then let's go."

"Should we tell the others that we're going to skip out on lunch?"

"Hmm..." Roxas thought for a second before skipping to the other side of the room and tapping Xion on the shoulder. "We're skipping out on lunch. If we feel like it, we might come back. Bye!" Grinning like a maniac, he returned to the other side of the room. "All taken care of, Axel. Now are we ready?"

"That's one way to do it...Let's go!"

They had gotten out to the parking lot and into Roxas' car when it finally hit Roxas that he didn't actually decide where they were going. "Any place you want to go?"

"My place?"

"If that's what you want, it works for me." Roxas had never seen Axel's house before, and he was a bit curious. "Do you want to drive or walk?"

"Either way. I mean...it's walking distance, but driving would be way quicker, obviously."

"Plus, it means that I don't have to come back to school to get my car. Driving it is." Roxas put his key into the ignition and started up the car. "You're going to have to tell me where we're going."

"Or you could let me drive..."

"I didn't know you could drive!" Roxas had never actually seen Axel drive before.

"I usually don't. I'm not a big fan of driving, but I do know how."

"If you crash my car, I'm going to kill you," Roxas said, but he turned the car off and they swapped seats.

"I'm not going to crash in the like...three minutes that it takes to get from here to where I live." Axel rolled his eyes as he restarted the car and pulled out of the parking lot.

"You can never be too careful. There's a reason I never let Sora touch the steering wheel of my car..."

"I'm not going to ask."

"Probably a safe choice." Roxas grinned.

Roughly two minutes later, they had reached the apartment complex Axel lived in. "Told you it was super close."

"So this is where the mysterious Axel lives?"

"Yep. Impressive, isn't it?"

"I like it," Roxas said, without a trace of sarcasm.

"You'd be the first."

Roxas shrugged.

"C'mon. Or do you plan to stand around outside all day?" Axel started towards the building.

"The birds would eat me if I did that," Roxas said, following Axel.

Axel laughed. "That'd be a shame."

"I'd like to think so."

Shaking his head, Axel stopped in front of a door. He pulled a key from his pocket and unlocked it.

Roxas waited as Axel opened the door. He followed the redhead into his apartment.

"Well, this is it. Feel free to explore. Just don't go in the room at the very end of the hall. That's my mom's room."

Roxas wandered around, taking things in. Axel's apartment wasn't like Roxas' house at all. While Roxas' house was big and intimidating and lacking much warmth, Axel's apartment was small but comfortable. While Roxas explored, Axel was in the kitchen making lunch.

"Axel, is this your room?" Roxas called out. He had opened the door to the room and was looking in.

"Don't you dare go in there."

"...Okay." Roxas didn't know why Axel was so touchy about it, but Roxas was a guest in his house. If Axel didn't want him in his room, he wouldn't intrude.

Axel's head popped around the corner. "Sorry, I just...it's a mess."

"Oh, okay." Roxas closed the door again. "It's a nice room, though."

"Sure... Lunch?"

"Om nom nom," Roxas replied.

"Weirdo."

"Pot, meet kettle."

"And mean."

"Yeah, yeah."

"Just come get your food before I eat it."

Roxas wandered back over to the table where the food was. "This looks good."

"Of course it does."

"You can drive AND cook?"

"Maybe..."

Roxas raised an eyebrow. "Well, it seems you're a package deal, then."

Axel scoffed.

Roxas poked Axel and took a bite of his food. "I officially declare this edible. And delicious. And hopefully not poisoned."

"It might be poisoned."

"Rats. I knew I should have waited for you to eat first. I always forget that." Roxas grinned and took another bite.

"I wouldn't poison my own food, dipstick."

"You never know. Some assassins are complete idiots."

"I'm not an idiot."

"Precisely."

"Shut up and eat."

Roxas grinned. The pair finished their food and cleaned up relatively quickly, and Roxas decided to lay spread out in the middle of the floor.

"Why are you on the floor...?" Axel was sitting on one of the two couches.

"Why not?"

"Because there is a perfectly good, empty couch right next to you?"

"There's also a perfectly good, empty seat next to you on that couch. I like floors, though. They're happy."

"Floors are happy?"

"Mmhm."

"Right..."

Roxas stared up at the ceiling for a few minutes before his face twisted into a look of slight puzzlement.

"What's up?" Axel asked, noticing the look.

"Axel... I have a bit of an odd question for you." Roxas sat up and looked at Axel.

"A lot of stuff you say is odd. Go ahead."

"You mentioned that I compared myself to a turtle when I was drunk."

"That is so not a question."

"Fine. You mentioned that I compared myself to a turtle when I was drunk, right?"

"Yes."

"What... what exactly did I say? Do you remember?" It had been bothering Roxas for a few days.

"Um, it was something like you said that you sometimes feel like a turtle but you're not a turtle."

Roxas almost breathed a sigh of relief. "That all?"

"No."

"Oh. What else did I say?"

"I asked you if you'd still be kissing me if you were sober and you said something along the lines of you thought you'd want to and then said something about it all being turtles. It made absolutely no sense to me."

"Oh."

"And that's all, so yeah."

Roxas frowned, but didn't say anything. It made absolute sense to him.

Axel was also quiet.

"I'm too damn philosophical when I'm drunk," Roxas muttered to himself. That is, when he wasn't busy making out with random people.

"Does that mean it makes sense to you, then?"

"Maybe."

"Care to explain?"

Roxas debated for a few moments. Explaining it to Axel would lead to questions that, a few days ago, he wouldn't have been able to answer... and that he was afraid to answer, even now. Looking up at Axel's confused green eyes and bright red hair, though, he knew that he finally HAD an answer, definitely... and he was pretty sure he was ready to give it to Axel.

"I sometimes feel like I'm a turtle. Not actually a turtle turtle, like the animal, but just... anyway, I'm not a turtle. The things I worry about and feel and all aren't always true, right? Feelings don't always reflect reality. That's the first thing I said. Make sense?"

"I think so, yeah."

"As for the second part... well..." Roxas paused. "You asked if I would be kissing you if I were sober. Apparently, I said I thought I would want to, but that it's all turtles."

"That's what you said, yes."

"I wasn't actually talking about there being lots of turtles around."

"I sort of figured that...Seeing as there were no turtles."

"I was saying that I wasn't sure how I felt. I said right then that I thought I would want to kiss you if I were sober, but it's all turtles. Feelings don't reflect reality. I was saying that I wasn't sure if it was me or the alcohol."

"That's really deep for being that drunk."

"I think about it a lot," Roxas said idly, not looking at Axel.

"Oh."

Rox took a breath. "Anyway... it's no longer all turtles."

"Then what is it?"

"It's not the alcohol," Roxas said. "It's me." With that, he leaned in and kissed Axel.

Axel was going to reply, but was stopped by Roxas' mouth. His eyes went wide for a second before he relaxed and kissed back. After all, he'd kissed a drunken Roxas before. What was so different about kissing a sober one?

Eventually, Roxas broke off the kiss, grinning enormously. "Well, that was fun."

"Yeah."

"You look surprised."

"I am surprised."

"Why? I kissed you before."

"That could have easily just been the alcohol."

"Alcohol isn't a magic feeling creator."

"I know that. I meant it could have been the only reason you'd acted on it. Not that it put all of it there."

"I acted on it because I was drunk, but, in case you haven't noticed, I tend to be pretty damn impulsive when I'm sober, too."

"I have noticed."

"I figure, screw it. Clearly I was thinking logically for a drunk person when I did it."

"Guess so."

"Sometimes drunk Roxas makes a hell of a lot of sense." Only where turtles and redheads were concerned, though, it seemed.

"Apparently."

"Okay. Enough talking," Roxas decided. "More kissing."

"And who says that's allowed?"

"Me," Roxas said, and he kissed Axel again.

Axel didn't freeze this time, kissing back almost immediately. Roxas couldn't help but smile into the kiss. Clearly, it was allowed.

A moment later, Axel pulled back, trying to look annoyed at the fact that Roxas had acted so arrogantly about the allowance of kissing.

"Axe, you fail at looking angry when your face is all flushed," Roxas said, trying not to laugh.

"Shut up."

Roxas only grinned.

Axel glared.

Roxas went back to his spot from before, sprawled out on the ground and staring at the ceiling.

Axel sulked on the couch, and Roxas couldn't help but start laughing. "Relax. It's just a kiss. It's not that big of a deal."

"That's not even the problem."

"Well, obviously. I'm just trying to work out what IS."

"You laughed at me."

Roxas sat up. "I didn't mean to laugh at YOU. I just found your facial expression amusing."

"My facial expression was on my face, which is part of me, so you were laughing at me."

Realizing he had dug himself into a hole he wasn't going to get out of by arguing, Roxas shrugged. "I'm sorry, then."

"Apology accepted."

Roxas nodded. "Thank you." Roxas was in a very good mood, and didn't want it to be ruined by bickering with Axel.

Axel was quiet.

Reassured that Axel wasn't going to glare at him again, Roxas leaned back on the ground again.

Axel shifted on the couch to lie down.

"Tired?" Roxas asked.

"Maybe."

"Do you want me to leave so you can get some sleep?"

"Nah. I'll live without it."

"You sure?"

"Yep. We can't be here in a couple hours anyway. My mom would have a fit if she knew I skipped."

"Okay. That makes sense." Roxas knew his parents wouldn't be happy with him for skipping, either. However, chances were they wouldn't ever find out, so it didn't matter.

"Yep."

"What do we want to do until then?"

"I dunno. Whatever, I guess."

Roxas smiled. "Sounds good."

"Mhmm."

An idea struck Roxas. "We should go get ice cream!"

"In January?"

"Of course. Why does that matter?"

"It's cold outside?"

"There's no such thing as too cold for ice cream."

"Point taken."

"So are you up for it?"

"Sure."

"Perfect," Roxas said, standing up. "Let's go."

Pushing himself off the couch, Axel nodded.

They got into the car and drove to a small ice cream place, where they both got ice cream.

Roxas licked at a double chocolate chip ice cream cone. "I am brilliant."

"Sometimes."

"More than sometimes," Roxas said, grinning.

"As if."

Roxas pointed to the chakram necklace that Axel was still wearing. "What do you call that, then? That was brilliance, too."

"It would fall under the sometimes."

"When have I not been brilliant?"

Axel stared at Roxas.

"That's not an answer," Roxas said, licking his ice cream slowly.

"Whatever."

Roxas stuck his chocolaty tongue out at Axel.

Axel yawned.

"Are you sure you don't want a nap?"

'Yeah."

Roxas looked a bit concerned, but didn't argue it.

Axel smiled reassuringly.

Shaking his head, Roxas turned his attention back to his ice cream.

"I hate the cold," Roxas said. "Actually, I hate January in general."

"There is very little wrong with January."

"Oh really? I disagree." Roxas didn't elaborate.

"Why?"

"Lots of reasons."

"Such as?"

"It's back to school, it's cold..." Roxas still hadn't explained the real reason and didn't intend to.

"The cold is magnificent."

"Says the guy with all that body heat."

"That has nothing to do with it."

"I personally don't enjoy freezing my ass off," Roxas said bluntly.

"I don't enjoy freezing, either, but I can't help but love the way winter just...feels."

Rox made a face. "Cold and gray and dead?"

"Are you describing a dead fish or a season?"

"They're the same thing, practically. They're both icy, even."

"Winter is insulted."

"As it should be."

"You're such a jerk. Without winter, I wouldn't be here."

Roxas blinked. "Wait, your birthday is in winter? When is it?"

"The 27th."

"Of January? That's coming up soon."

"I'm aware."

"Do you have any plans?" Ideas were already taking shape in Roxas' head.

"Mhmm. Forgetting it exists."

"...Why? It's your birthday!"

"And I hate it."

"How can you hate your birthday?"

"Easily."

Roxas frowned. "Why?"

"Something happened..."

"What?"

Axel shook his head, looking at Roxas miserably.

"That bad?"

"Sort of."

If it made Axel that upset, Roxas seriously doubted he'd get a straight answer out of him. Rox was deathly curious, but he decided not to push it.

"Well, when you want to talk about it, I'm around."

"I don't know if I'll ever want to talk about it."

"Then you don't have to."

"Okay."

Roxas nodded, though he wasn't pleased with his own unusual reasonableness getting in the way of figuring things out. He was always hurt when Axel refused to tell him things. It felt like Axel didn't trust him. However, he couldn't exactly force Axe to talk. It wouldn't work.

"So then I'm guessing a party isn't welcome?"

"Definitely not welcome, but unfortunately unavoidable."

"Hm?"

"Demyx."

"I can work that out," Roxas said, hiding a grin.

"What are you working out?"

"You won't have to worry about a party on your birthday."

Axel narrowed his eyes.

"Just trust me," Roxas said, looking innocent.

"I do, most of the time."

"Perfect, then it's not an issue."

"Never said I trusted you about this."

"Why not?"

"You did not just ask that."

"Of course I did. It's your birthday, not a baby. It doesn't require a lot of trust to have me talk Demyx out of a big party on your birthday."

"He's not going to listen to you."

"I can be very convincing when I want to be." Roxas smiled mysteriously.

"And he's Demyx."

"And I'm Roxas. Your argument is invalid."

"If you pull this off..."

"Which I will..."

"We'll see."

Roxas grinned. "Just know that, party or not, I don't plan to leave you alone on your birthday."

"Ugh."

"I may not know what happened, and I don't know how you handle things, but I know that I can't be alone when I'm miserable. I have to be surrounded by people." Roxas thought about it for a second. "From the sound of it, you don't like being SURROUNDED by people, but I can't just let you sit there alone."

"No one but my mom and Demyx knows what happened, but they respect the fact that I don't want to be bothered."

Roxas looked at Axel. "You seriously want me to leave you completely alone?"

"Yes."

Sighing, Roxas relented. "Fine. Also, I thought you said that Demyx was planning a party for you? How is that respecting the fact that you don't want to be bothered?"

"It's usually the weekend after. I'm left alone on the day."

"Well then I don't have to do any talking to Demyx at all, do I? As long as it's not on the actual day, I don't see a problem with it." Roxas smirked.

"But..."

"That's all I was going to do, anyway. Talk Dem into pushing it off. But if he already does that, then we're all on the same page."

"I hate you."

"No you don't." Roxas finally finished off his ice cream.

"Oh, but I do."

"No, I'm pretty sure you don't."

"I am quite sure I do."

"Then I might as well just go home and leave you in peace." Roxas stood up.

Axel shrugged.

Roxas wondered when Axel would figure out that it'd be a 45-minute walk back to his house, or if he had figured it out already and didn't really care.

Axel just stared out the window of the shop.

"Well, I'm going," Roxas said, and he started to walk towards the door.

"See ya."

Roxas got to his car, unlocked the door, and turned the engine on to warm things up a bit. He was a bit miffed. He didn't believe for a second that Axel hated him, but Axel was enjoying being stubborn. Roxas knew this wasn't a fight he would win, probably. He hated to just leave Axel there when it was cold out.

Axel wasn't moving from where he was, though.

Sighing, Roxas made up his mind. He would give Axel 20 minutes. If he didn't come out by then, he'd just leave.

From where he was sitting, Axel could see out into the parking lot and could see Roxas' car. He had no intention of moving until it was gone.

Fifteen minutes had passed. Roxas was getting antsy.

Axel was not moving from his seat.

Roxas had an idea. With three minutes left, still, he pulled his car out and moved it to a different parking space. He was too far away to be seen through the window of the ice cream place. This whole mess was fucking ridiculous, but if he was going to deal with Axel, he wasn't going to do it halfway. Driving away without Axel was just as bad as giving up.

When Axel finally walked out of the shop, he was on his phone, seemingly arguing with someone.

Roxas honked his horn. He only felt slightly creepy.

Axel glanced over, but ultimately ignored Roxas.

Roxas sighed. He still had one minute left before he was leaving. It seemed silly, since Axel was in the process of walking away, but he was sticking to it... even if it was a waste of his time.

Axel ended his phone call and looked at his phone for a moment. After a few seconds, he sent a text to Roxas, because walking back towards the car seemed stupid.

Roxas was about to pull out of the parking lot when his phone started vibrating. He put the car back in park and pulled it out to check. There was a new text from Axel. Why he didn't just come over and talk to Roxas, Roxas didn't pretend to understand. Nevertheless, he opened the text.

Axel (2:00 PM): Do you still want to know what happened?

Roxas (2:00 PM): Yes.

Axel (2:01 PM): Then drive over here. I'm not walking back.

Roxas shook his head. Axel was an odd one. However, even though Roxas still wasn't happy with him, he humored him.

Roxas (2:02 PM): Fine.

Roxas put the car in drive, pulled out of the parking spot, and coasted forward a few feet, so the car was next to Axel.

"Sup?" Axel asked when Roxas got there.

"No idea," Roxas said, unlocking the car door and letting Axel in.

Axel sat in the passenger seat with a sigh. "I've never actually _told_ anyone the reason I hate my birthday, you know."

"I feel special." The sentence came out flat.

"You should."

Roxas pulled out of the parking lot and into traffic.

"Do you want to know now or should I wait until you're not driving?"

"Depends on whether you want me to kill us both." Roxas was not very good at multitasking when he was driving.

"Waiting, then."

Roxas nodded. "Which reminds me... I don't actually know where we're going. Is it safe back at your house right now?"

Axel checked the time. "...Nope."

"Anywhere you want to go then?" Roxas didn't want to go back to his house, since it would be a waste of time. They'd be driving 20 minutes to get to Roxas' house only to turn around and drive 20 minutes to get Axel back home.

"You pick."

Roxas didn't want to go back to school, so he instead pulled into the parking lot of the small playground they had gone to after the first day of school.

"Good for talking now?"

"Yup," Roxas said, putting the car into park.

"Okay." Axel took a deep breath. "It was...almost thirteen years ago, which seems like a long time to hold onto something, but...this isn't just something to get over and move on from. It's actually sort of my driving force to succeed, in a way."

Starting to get a sense of how important this was, Roxas turned the radio off and shifted in his seat to face Axel. "So you were... five when it happened?"

"Yeah. I was five."

"Okay, sorry. Continue."

"Being five, I didn't really understand it all too well at the time, but after a few years I got a hold on what it meant. I mean, it was always sort of obvious, but childish hope doesn't really allow for the bad stuff to seem as bad as it really is, ya know?"

Roxas was quiet, waiting for Axel to get to the point.

"Anyway, when I was five-just turning five, in fact, because it was exactly on my birthday-my dad walked out the front door and never looked back. He left me and my mom with practically nothing."

"He just... left? He never gave a reason or anything?" Roxas frowned.

"He probably had his reasons, but I was too young at the time...and I wouldn't dare ask my mom now. I don't want to pull up bad memories for her. She was devastated for ages."

A lot of things were making sense now. "I'm sorry, Axe... I had no idea."

"Very few people know. I mean, they know my dad's not around, but they don't know why."

Roxas didn't know what to say.

Axel didn't let the silence linger. "That's why Dem insists on throwing me a party every year. He's trying to replace the bad memory with good ones. But if I do that, I'm afraid that I'll lose the reason behind why I work so hard."

Roxas shook his head. "That's not the way it works. You can have good memories and bad memories at the same time, you know. They don't have to replace each other at all." Roxas knew that better than anyone.

"I know. I just...I don't know. Maybe it's time to give it a shot"

Roxas looked at Axel. "I think it is." After a few seconds, he added, "But then again, I always handle things that way, so I'm a bit biased."

"What do you mean?"

"Whenever something really, really upsets me, it helps to have people around. I need space to work things out when I'm confused or angry, but when I'm just flat out sad, I need people. Hiding away in my bedroom just makes me feel more alone. I think you should give it a try." Roxas stopped. "Besides, you've been holding onto it for 13 years. It's good to have motivation, but clinging to such a miserable memory as motivation seems a bit... damaging?"

"You have no idea."

Roxas shook his head. "I think it's time to stop killing yourself with it. I get the feeling you will still have motivation without beating yourself over the head with your dad leaving."

"Yeah."

"So... then what's the plan for your birthday?"

"Let's make it awesome."

Grinning, Roxas agreed. "Sounds good to me."

"Awesome."

Time passed, and it was eventually time to take Axel home. Roxas dropped him off and drove back to his house, exhausted and happy and glad that the long day was over.

**[TBC]**

**R&R**


	17. Chapter 17

**Good news and bad news.**

**Good news is that this chapter shares some secrets.**

**Bad news is that it might be the last one for a week and a half.**

**Laci and I are both heading into exams. Now, up until now, we've mostly been able to work ahead and work on other projects, because we had lots of scenes stockpiled in advance. Because of our working ahead, though, we have gotten into this odd predicament where we have written almost all of the fic, but we're missing a few sections. **

**The last half of the next chapter is one of those sections we're missing.**

**So, since we're heading into exams, there's about a 50/50 chance that you'll actually get the chapter on Tuesday. We're both going to be super busy-it's a good thing we had this chapter, or I can guarantee nothing would be going up tonight, considering I have 11-12 pages worth of papers due tomorrow. **

**Just remember, no matter what, we love you guys.**

**WARNINGS: distractions, hedgehog bondage, and accidental sleepovers**

* * *

><p>Riku walked into Roxas' house to visit Sora. Because they had all decided Sora going back was not an option (and would never be an option), Roxas' parents had given him one of the spare bedrooms to call his own. He knocked on Sora's door.<p>

"It's open!" came Sora's voice from in the room.

Riku walked in. "Hey, Sor."

"Riku!" Sora smiled from where he was laying on the floor playing with Galileo the hedgehog.

"Hey Sor. Hey Galileo." Riku plopped down on on the floor next to them. "What's up?"

"Galileo was squeaking at me."

Riku grinned. "Needing some attention?"

"Needy little hedgehog."

"Do you think he can deal with me stealing your attention?"

Sora looked at the hedgehog. "I think he'll live."

Riku smiled. "Good. So, how have things been?"

"The same, basically."

"Are you settling in here, though? I know it's not the same, but..."

"It's better."

"I'm glad," Riku said. "Rox and I talked the other day, and he's glad to have you around, even if it's under such miserable circumstances. You know he gets lonely sometimes." Roxas still had not come home from school, so Riku felt it was safe to talk about him.

"Yeah."

"I'm just glad you're safe."

"Safe is good."

"Safe is very good," Riku agreed. "Speaking of which, watch out for Roxas. He's told me five times in the last two days that he fully intends to burn down your house when your parents are sleeping."

"As long as he doesn't get caught..."

"Sor, this is Roxas we're talking about. He'll either get away completely undetected or end up setting the entire street on fire and going to jail for life."

"Probably the latter...I've already told him he's not allowed to do anything to them, no matter how much he wants to."

"That's probably the only reason he hasn't done anything yet."

"Yeah, probably."

Looking at Sora, Riku decided that he looked slightly better. He still looked a bit worn down, and not nearly as cheerful as usual. However, he looked happier and healthier than he did at the beginning of the week. It was a relief.

"Does Roxas know we're dating?"

"No..."

"I didn't think so. I know I haven't told him."

"Yeah...it's never come up so..."

"So we're accidentally very secretive."

"Apparently."

Making sure not to squish Galileo, Riku repositioned himself right next to Sora.

"Hi."

"Hi."

Galileo shuffled over to Riku and poked him with his nose.

"Hi to you, too, Galileo." Riku carefully picked up the hedgehog and set it in his lap.

"He's going to get spoiled if you do that every time he goes near you, Riku. Then he'll squeak even more."

"I can't help it. He's just so little."

"You're going to make me jealous."

Riku grinned, setting Galileo back in his cage. "You may not be as little as your hedgehog, but I think you're far cuter."

Sora smiled. "Good."

Riku kissed Sora on his forehead. "I think you're just as spiny as he is, though."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means your hair is poky." Riku grinned.

"That's not my fault, though."

"No, it isn't. I like your poky hair."

"Your hair is white."

"No it's not. It's silver."

"Whatever. It's still really light."

Riku grinned. "Yup."

"I like it."

"I do, too."

Sora rolled his eyes slightly and kissed Riku.

Riku kissed back, although he didn't push things too far. Sora was still a bit on edge from what had happened with his parents.

Pulling away, Sora smiled a little. "I'm still not used to the fact that I can do that now."

"You can do it whenever you want," Riku said, smiling.

"Yeah..."

"Isn't it a nice feeling?"

"Mmhm." Sora nodded.

Riku kissed Sora.

Sora kissed back.

Roxas walked in.

"Oh," he said, seeing his friends kissing. "About time," he said, recovering quickly. "Sor, I need to talk to you, so when you're done making out with Riku, come find me." With that, he left the room, closing the door behind him.

"Well, that was slightly awkward," Riku said after breaking off the kiss.

"Could have been worse?"

"Definitely."

"I should probably...go see what he wants."

"Probably. I'll sit here with Galileo."

"Alright. I'll be back super quick." Sora gave Riku another quick kiss and stood up to go find Roxas.

* * *

><p>Roxas was hanging out in his room, unpacking his backpack when Sora came in.<p>

"You wanted to talk?" was Sora's greeting as he entered the room.

"That was quick," Roxas said, turning around. "I expected you to be longer."

"Oh, shut up. We weren't making out."

"It would only be a matter of time, I'm sure," Roxas said, grinning. "How long have you guys been going out?"

"Not long, really."

"That explains why I didn't know about it." Roxas didn't say anything for a second. He reached into his backpack again to pull out his notebook. "I'm proud of you, Sor."

"Proud?"

"Mmhm. It was about time you actually did something about things, considering how long you liked Riku."

"I...didn't actually do much. I just gave him a key... And that wasn't even really my idea..."

Roxas grinned. "Aren't I brilliant?"

"Yeah."

"Speaking of my brilliance..."

"Hm?"

"You and Riku aren't the only two who spent today kissing."

"What?"

"I kissed Axel."

"You kissed Axel."

"Yup," Roxas said, enjoying Sora's disbelief.

"How was that?"

"Fun."

"Figured everything out then?"

"Mmhm. Well, sort of. I worked some stuff out, and then I was just like, 'Screw it, I'm going to kiss him.'"

"That's one way to do it..."

"It's the Roxas way to do it."

"But, of course."

Roxas grinned. "So, I kissed him. Several times."

"Several implies that things went well?"

"I'm assuming."

"Is that all or...?"

"Well, there was some other stuff, too, but that was the main thing."

"Are we finished talking, then?"

"I think so. You can go back to macking on your boyfriend."

"I'm just worried that he's going to end up liking my hedgehog more than he likes me."

"I think that's a very valid concern. After all, your old hedgehog, Sonic, and Riku did have a torrid love affair I never told you about."

"Oh god..."

Roxas grinned.

"Poor Galileo. I should go rescue him."

"Oh, no. Riku's sworn off hedgehogs after the tragic loss of Sonic. He'll probably break Galileo's heart when he tells him." Roxas stopped and started cracking up. "Actually, now that I think about it, Sonic was a guy. How did we not notice this sooner?"

"Roxas!" Sora started laughing, too.

"I just figured you should be warned about your boyfriend's male hedgehog-izing tendencies."

"He did have Gali all cuddled up in his lap earlier..."

"Poor Galileo doesn't stand a chance."

"Male hedgehog-izing tendencies?" Riku was leaning against the door frame, an eyebrow raised. "Don't think I've heard that one before."

"Don't you dare break Galileo's heart, Riku!" Sora said, pointing a finger at him accusingly, trying to be serious while still cracking up.

"I think he's safe. I'm just not interested, I'm afraid. I'll let him down easy, though."

"Good."

Riku grinned, and mouthed a silent "thank you" to Roxas. It was the happiest he had seen Sora all week, and it was largely due to Roxas. Roxas only nodded.

"Well, I think it's time for me to kick out the hedgehog-izer and the hedgehog bondage master." Roxas said, pulling nonsense out of his head on the fly. "The only normal one in this house has to start on homework."

"The hedgehog WHAT?"

"Well, you DO keep Gali in a cage, Sor..." Riku said, stifling laughter. "It's actually an apt description."

"I hate you both."

Roxas grinned evilly and Riku cracked up while Sora sulked.

"Now bye," Roxas said. "I'll let you lovebirds get back to making out."

"Shush, Roxas."

"My room. I can call it what I want."

"Mean."

"Yup. Now, bye."

Riku rolled his eyes. "We're going, we're going."

"We are?"

"Mmhm. But we're going to be extra loud from next door, to make his studying difficult."

"Ooh, that sounds fun!"

Taking things in stride, Roxas grinned. "You guys are hornier than I thought."

Sora just grinned at him.

Seeing Sora's face, Riku raised an eyebrow. "I wouldn't say I am, but Sora's definitely not disagreeing with you."

Sora's face quickly tried to look innocent.

"Sora's horny as hell," Roxas concluded. "Now get out of my room."

"I am not!"

"You are."

"Nuh uh."

"Sora," Riku said, standing next to the open door. "Let's go."

"But..."

"Noises," Riku said, grinning.

"Okay!"

Roxas rolled his eyes as they left the room, but he was smiling... that is, until Riku and Sora made good on their deal.

He would have to get them back for it later.

* * *

><p>Axel and Roxas found themselves at the local library once again. Roxas was procrastinating and Axel was working, as per usual. Roxas would regret it later, but for the time being, it was more fun just staring at Axel as he worked. Rox knew it was only a matter of time before it started to annoy Axel.<p>

"Roxas."

"Yes?"

"Stop that."

"Stop what? I'm not doing anything."

"Yes, you are."

"Oh? What am I doing?"

"Staring."

"Staring? I'm not staring."

"You are."

Roxas rolled his eyes, a grin slipping onto his face. "Why does it matter?"

"It's bothersome."

"Why? I wouldn't care if you sat there and stared at me."

"Because I can feel you staring and it's distracting."

"So I'm distracting?" Roxas asked, his grin widening.

"I hate you."

"Clearly not, if you find me so distracting."

"Shut up and stop staring."

Grinning, Roxas shifted his focus to his blank piece of paper. He started doodling.

Axel rolled his eyes and went back to his homework.

A few minutes later, Axel found a piece of paper on top of his work. On it was a full-page, stick figure sketch of Axel.

"What the hell?"

"The fruits of my staring."

"A badly drawn stick figure?"

"With boobs," Roxas said.

"Why does it have boobs?"

Roxas only grinned. "Well, I mean, you're the one with long hair and child bearing hips."

"I do not have child bearing hips."

"Sure you don't."

"I really don't."

"If you say so."

"So."

"Line stealer."

"Psh."

Yawning, Roxas leaned back in his chair.

Axel, yet again, focused back on homework.

Roxas started tilting his chair backwards, and his balance looked precarious.

"You're going to fall."

"No I won't."

"You will."

"Will you catch me if I do?" Roxas jokingly batted his eyelashes.

"Nope. I will laugh, though."

Sighing, Roxas leaned back forward. "Spoilsport."

"You just don't want laughed at."

"If you laughed too loudly, the librarian would hate you, and everyone knows librarians are evil. I can't be so cruel as to bring the wrath of a librarian on you."

"She'd never hate me."

"That is what YOU think. I've made enemies of far too many librarians in my time. There's a reason I..." Roxas stopped. "Anyway, I'm just saving you, in the long run."

"There's a reason you what?"

"There's a reason I'm extra careful in libraries," Roxas said.

"Extra careful?"

Roxas didn't elaborate.

"I think you're just full of it."

"Sure, whatever."

Axel shrugged.

Roxas stared off into space. He looked significantly less happy than earlier.

"You know what?" Roxas said abruptly. "I'm sick of libraries. Let's get out of here."

"Where do you want to go instead, then?"

"Anywhere but here."

"That is incredibly unhelpful."

"I don't care where we go. You can pick the where."

"I almost always pick. You pick for once."

Roxas crossed his arms in front of his chest. "You do not almost always pick. It's 50/50."

"60/40."

Roxas shook his head. "50/50."

"Oh, just pick somewhere."

After a second, Roxas said, "Well, honestly, I feel like going back to the Bat Cave. Is that okay with you?"

"Sure."

"Good," Roxas said, putting his coat on and picking up his backpack. "Let's get the hell out of here."

Axel gathered up his stuff and they left the library. Roxas drove them back to his house, going slightly faster than he needed to. Axel was quiet the whole ride.

When they got to the house, Roxas pulled into the garage and locked the car. He let them into the house and walked to the kitchen.

"Hungry or thirsty?" Roxas asked. It was the first time he had spoken since they left the library.

"Nope."

Roxas nodded, but he grabbed a bag of chips before leading Axel back to his room.

"So."

"So," Roxas said, plopping down on his bed.

"Now what?"

"No idea. I don't plan ahead, you know that."

"This is true."

Roxas kicked his shoes off and curled up on his bed. "I'll just leave the planning ahead to you."

"Probably for the best."

"Mmhm," Roxas said. His bed felt warm and soft. "You know, you can sit down. You don't have to awkwardly stand there."

"What if I like awkwardly standing?"

"It's your call."

Axel sat in the desk chair.

Rox smiled. "Much better. You were making me feel even smaller than usual, looming over everything like that."

"Maybe you should grow taller, then."

"Yeah, whatever."

"You're boring."

"I'm boring?"

"Yes."

"I disagree," Roxas said, yawning.

"Boriiiiing."

"Like you're all that exciting..."

"More exciting than you."

"I promise you that that isn't true."

"Prove it, then."

"They're stories that shouldn't see the light of day," Roxas said firmly.

"Sounds to me like they're stories that don't exist."

"A ninja or spy doesn't tell stories, either," Roxas pointed out. "And their stories definitely exist."

"Ninjas and spies don't talk about having stories."

"I don't either, normally." Roxas yawned again.

"You could at least tell me one. I've told you stuff."

"What do you want to know?"

"Whatever you wanna tell."

Roxas raised an eyebrow. "I don't really want to tell anything. The past belongs in the past."

"The past helps the people of the present understand why things are the way they are."

"You don't need to understand why I am the way I am," Roxas said firmly.

"But, I'd like to."

Roxas was quiet for a moment. "I avoid school libraries. I don't know if you ever noticed."

"Why?"

"You know how I never explained why I switched schools?"

"Yeah."

"I got kicked out of my old school."

"Oh. Why?"

"I got into a big fight." Roxas looked up at the ceiling. "It was in the library. We got blood all over on the bookshelves, and the librarian freaked out on us. I started things, and I wasn't at all sorry for it. It wasn't the first time something like that had happened, so I got the boot."

"Ooh, tough guy Roxas."

"Nah. The kid was a jerk. He was awful to Sor, and I couldn't fucking stand it."

"So you kicked his ass?"

"Mmhm. My parents were livid."

"Sounds kind of awesome."

"I thought so. Riku and Sor weren't very happy with me, though. I didn't ever explain to them what the fight was about."

"Maybe you should."

"Don't think so."

"Why not?"

"Riku probably already suspects, but Sor has no idea. I don't want to see his reaction."

"Would it be bad?"

"I seriously doubt he'd be happy with me. Besides, it doesn't matter anymore. Like I said, the past should stay in the past."

"Suppose so."

"So, you've got your story. Are you happy now?"

"Vaguely."

Roxas looked at Axel.

Axel raised an eyebrow at him. "What?"

"Nothing."

"Right."

Roxas rolled his eyes.

"You keep looking at me. It's weird."

"Maybe I don't need a reason to look when I want."

"But you have one."

"Nope. Just that I like what I see."

Axel rolled his eyes.

Rox smiled innocently.

"Innocence doesn't suit you."

Roxas raised an eyebrow. "Oh? What suits me, then?"

"Something else."

"That's not vague."

"I am the master of vague."

"How is it that I like you, Master of Vague?"

"You tell me."

Shrugging, Roxas said, "No clue. I just know it feels good, and I don't really care why."

"But, why is important."

"Sometimes it is, sometimes it isn't."

"Right now, it is."

"Why is it important?" Roxas asked, looking confused. "I like you and I like kissing you and that's all I really need."

"It just is."

"I like you because you're Axel."

"That...is acceptable, I guess."

Roxas nodded. "Good. Now that that's settled..."

"Hm?"

"Actually, that was it. I don't have anything more to say."

"Hopeless."

"Hopeless?"

"Can't even keep a conversation going."

"Don't always need to."

"What do you propose happen instead?"

"Kissing," Roxas said, nodding sagely.

"Alright."

Roxas grinned. "That was easy."

Axel shrugged.

Roxas repositioned himself, making room on the bed for Axel. Axel got up from the desk chair and walked over. Using his minimal stores of patience, Roxas waited for Axel to sit down and get comfortable.

Once that was all taken care of, Axel looked at Roxas.

Slowly, Roxas leaned in and kissed Axel.

As Axel kissed back, memories of New Year's Eve and making out with Roxas in the Bat Cave came to mind. He decided he liked the present kiss much better, since BOTH of them would be remembering it this time instead of just him. That made the whole thing better.

Roxas, on the other hand, was trying hard not to focus on the fact that this was the first kiss he remembered that had taken place in that room. He had made out with people plenty since moving there freshman year. However, he always kept that stuff out of his room. The Bat Cave was his space, and he didn't let in anyone he didn't trust.

He didn't completely trust Axel yet. He trusted him more than most, but he didn't trust him completely. It was enough, though.

Eventually, the two stopped kissing.

Roxas leaned back onto his bed. "We need to do this more often."

"Yeah?"

"Mmhm."

"I agree."

"Good. That makes things simpler."

"I guess."

Roxas poked Axel. "What's up? You look frowny."

"Nothing."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"I don't believe you, but whatever."

Axel shrugged.

Roxas stared up at the ceiling. He didn't say anything-when Axel was ready to talk, he would.

Closing his eyes before he spoke, Axel said, "Hey Roxas...I have a question."

"Yeah? What's up?"

"Does it mean anything to you now?"

"Huh?"

"After New Year's Eve you said it didn't mean anything. Does it now?"

"Yeah. Of course it does."

"What does it mean?"

"I like you and you're fun to kiss."

"Not good enough."

Roxas looked at Axe. "Hm?"

"The answer."

"Well, what was the answer you wanted?"

"Never mind."

"No, tell me." Roxas wasn't in the mood to put up with Axel's dodgy habits.

"If you have to ask..."

"I didn't plan on making it anything right this very second, I'll be honest. I don't usually do relationships," Roxas said frankly. "Is that what you were talking about?"

"Maybe."

"You're just getting out of a mess with Larxene. I didn't expect you to want a huge commitment right away, either." Roxas frowned.

"You don't know me very well, then."

"Apparently not. Why would you want to jump into another relationship?" Roxas raised an eyebrow.

"I was kidding, really. I just...I don't kiss friends, and I like kissing you a lot."

"I mostly kiss strangers. I don't know what to tell you."

Axel shrugged.

Roxas sighed. "What are you looking for out of this?"

"What do you mean?"

"You said you don't kiss friends, but you haven't said who you do kiss."

"I kiss people I'm dating. And occasionally strangers, but those don't really matter."

"So you want to be dating, then."

"Was that not obvious?"

Roxas frowned. "I don't really know that I want to be dating."

"Okay. Then no more kissing me."

Rox didn't say anything at first. He wanted to keep kissing Axel. He realllly wasn't ready for a relationship, after what had happened the last time he got close... He liked Axel a lot, though.

"I didn't say I'm completely against it, I just said I don't really know. I've never done this whole dating thing before." Roxas knew he was making a mistake. He could feel it in his gut, and his instincts were rarely wrong.

"There's a first time for everything..."

"True."

Axel nodded.

Rox sighed. "Fine. We'll try dating."

"Really?"

"Why the hell not?" Roxas didn't exactly sound thrilled, but he didn't feel like he had any other option.

"Valid point."

Grinning, Roxas kissed Axel. "Know it's only because I'd miss your mouth."

"That's such a shallow reason..."

"I think there's another one, too, but Roxas says I'm not allowed to tell it."

"You ARE Roxas."

Roxas looked pointedly at Axel. "Says who?"

"Rox..."

"What?"

"Nothing."

"No, what?"

"It doesn't matter."

"You never mean it when you say that," Roxas said, sighing. "Just talk."

"I'm just tired."

Roxas sat up, leaning against Axel. "I'm sorry."

"S'not your fault."

"There's a bed right here. I can leave you alone and let you nap, if you'd like."

"I'm not going to kick you out of your own room."

"I honestly don't care. I can go pester Sora next door."

"Sora's next door?"

"Mmhm. Didn't you know?"

"Um, no."

"He came out to his parents and they kicked him out. He's been crashing here since."

Axel frowned.

"Anyway, you can steal my room for a bit to nap. Just don't poke around too much."

"Thanks, Roxas."

"It's whatever," Roxas said, standing up and walking to the door. "Sleep well."

"Mhmm."

Roxas closed the door and walked over to Sora's room. He knocked three times before bursting in. "Eya, Sor."

Looking up from the homework he was doing, Sora said, "Hey, Rox."

A grin lit up Roxas' face. "So, you're working on homework, I see."

"Obviously."

"How is that going?"

"Almost done."

Roxas leaned against the doorway. "It doesn't usually take you this long, does it?"

"It does when there's a lot."

Walking forward, Roxas started leafing through Sora's assignment notebook. "It doesn't look like there's all that much written down today..."

Sora looked at him. "Firstly, that's an invasion of privacy. Secondly, it sounds like you're implying something, or you're trying to."

"Don't we make nice noises? I think ours sound a hell of a lot better than yours and Riku's."

Sora pouted. "It's not fair, because Riku wasn't here."

"Axel wasn't around before. I think it's definitely fair."

"But it wasn't my idea! It was Riku's."

"I heard the noises, and you enjoyed it just as much as Riku did," Roxas said, shrugging. "Either way, I think that definitely counts as revenge. If I were you, I wouldn't count on peace and quiet a lot. My boyfriend is very good at kissing."

"I could just go live with Riku."

Roxas sat down on Sora's bed. "You'd have to deal with Riku's mom winking at you and reminding you to clean up after yourselves. Besides, I'd miss you."

Sighing, Sora gave up. "Whatever."

"Cheer up. I'll try to keep it down when you're around from now on, okay?"

"I am cheery."

Poking Sora on the cheek, Roxas said, "Much more so lately. I'm glad."

"Yeah."

After a second or so of silence, Roxas sighed.

"What?"

"I'm dating him, Sor."

"Yeah. I figured that out like two minutes ago."

"I don't date people."

"Apparently, you do."

"I think there's something wrong with me."

"Why?"

Roxas shrugged. "I can't even manage to be upset with myself about it."

"Why would you want to be upset with yourself about it?"

"No reason."

"Roxas..."

"I just don't like commitment, and this is major commitment." It was true, though it wasn't the full truth.

"Maybe you'll learn to like it."

"Doubt it."

"You never know."

Roxas sighed.

Sora looked back at his homework.

"Is that a sign that it's time for me to leave?"

"If that's how you want to take it."

"I'd prefer to stay here, but if you want me out, I can go."

"You can stay."

"Thanks."

"Mhmm."

Roxas curled up on Sora's bed, idly flipping through one of his textbooks for school.

"Why exactly are you in here?"

"Axel's sleeping in the Bat Cave."

"Ah."

"He's been really sleepy lately. I think he works way too hard."

"Have you told HIM that?"

"I tell everyone that."

"Hmm."

Roxas poked Sora. "Everyone does work too hard."

"Says you."

"Yup!"

"Maybe you just don't work hard enough."

"I get As." Roxas shrugged.

"You have a photographic memory."

"How does this make my As any less valid?"

"You study less..."

"So?"

"I have no idea."

"Precisely," Roxas said, grinning.

"You're awful."

"I love you, too."

"Things are so weird nowadays..."

"Why do you say that?" Roxas raised an eyebrow.

"It's just true."

"What's so weird?"

"Everything."

"Elaborate, Sor."

"I'm not sure how. I've just been thinking a lot."

"Uh oh," Roxas said.

"What?"

"You thinking too much is scary."

"Why?"

"Just is," Roxas said, shrugging.

"Is not."

"So tell me what you were thinking."

"Lots of stuff."

"Vague," Roxas said, throwing a scrunched up piece of notebook paper at Sora's head.

"I know."

"Elaborate."

"I've just been thinking about life."

"Still vague."

Sora shrugged.

Roxas threw another wadded up ball of paper at Sora.

Sora ducked this time."Stop wasting paper!"

"I think it's a good use of paper."

"Roxas."

"Yes?"

"Stop."

Roxas stuck his tongue out.

"I can't wait for summer," Sor muttered as he finally closed the book he'd been reading from. "Although, a lack of blonde distractions would be okay, too."

"Blonde distractions are the best kind."

"More like most annoying."

"Psh. You know you love me."

"Only 45% of the time."

"That's a low estimate."

"Yep."

"A more accurate one is 99.9%."

"Nope. 45%."

"Yeah right."

"I'm serious."

Roxas frowned.

"Fiiiine, it's 60%."

"Damn straight."

"Yeah, yeah."

Roxas sighed. "I'm getting sleepy, Sor."

"So go to your room and sleep."

"You know that isn't possible for so many reasons."

"Oh?"

"Yup. Axel's in there and I'm not waking him up. That's not fair. Also, I won't be able to go to sleep anyway."

"It's not like you haven't slept next to Axel before. And it never hurts to try."

"Nah, I'll just stay up. I'll leave you alone to get work done now, though," Roxas said, standing up. "I ended up staying way longer than I expected to."

"I'm done, though."

Roxas looked at the clock on the wall. "Are you going to sleep soon, then, too?"

"Probably not."

"Oh."

"What?"

"Then we should do something!" Roxas announced cheerily.

"...Go to bed."

"Why?" Roxas pouted.

"Because you're a weirdo."

"And that's different from any other time because...?"

"I don't know."

"Then I'm not going to bed," Roxas said firmly.

Sora sighed.

"I'm stubborn, Sor. Just give up now."

"Quiz me for my test tomorrow?"

"What class?"

"Guess."

"Spanish."

"No. I don't take Spanish!"

"Chemistry."

"Don't have that either."

"Damn, what are they teaching you children these days?"

"Um, normal junior level classes?"

"English?"

"Can you study for that?"

"I've been told. I don't do much studying in the first place." Roxas grinned.

"I don't understand how to study for English..."

"History?"

"Yes..."

"I strongly dislike history, but you are my friend, so I will help."

"I dislike it, too."

"Hand me the book," Roxas said. "And I shall quiz you like you have never been quizzed before!"

"That scares me..."

"As it should."

"I think I changed my mind..."

Roxas rolled his eyes. "Just give me the book and tell me what you want me to quiz you on."

Sora handed over the history book. "It's chapter 15."

"Anything in particular you want me to focus on, or do you want random questions?"

"It's all fair game."

"What is the fifteenth word of the fourth page?"

"Hahaha."

"No, seriously."

"I don't know!"

"It's 'the'."

"Be serious about this, please?"

"Fine," Roxas said, sighing. "Explain the Missouri Compromise."

Sora just looked at him blankly.

Roxas stared at him. "Did you study this at all, Sor?"

"Yes!"

"This is like... a third of the chapter, kid."

"I know. I just..."

"Think slaves, Sora. Slaves and land."

"Right."

"Is it ringing any bells? The Missouri Compromise."

"I recognize the name, but...I changed my mind. Can we just not?"

Roxas sighed and handed his book back. "You need to study a bit more."

"I've been studying it since my teacher announced the test. I just can't concentrate."

"Why not? What's up?"

"Don't worry about it."

"That's like a flashing red light and a sign pointing saying, 'Worry about it!', Sor."

"It is not."

"Sora."

"Roxas."

"Come on."

"It's nothing."

"Sora. Just tell me. If it's nothing, then why does it matter?"

"It doesn't matter, which is why you don't need to know."

Roxas frowned. "Sora, do you remember the one time I spent 20 minutes describing narwhals to you? That doesn't matter, does it? I still told you. I like things that don't matter just as much as I like things that matter."

"Seriously, don't worry about it," Sora said, giving Roxas a reassuring smile.

"Still unconvinced," Roxas said, yawning.

"Ugh."

"Just tell me and I'll give up."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because it doesn't fucking matter!"

"If you're upset, it matters. It's that simple. I don't care if your reason is something as simple as that you're horny and easily distracted or if it's something as big as having some deep dark secret zombie twin. You just swore, and you're clearly upset, and I want to know why."

"I just..."

Roxas waited.

"I miss home."

"Oh," Roxas said, frowning. "I'm sorry, Sor."

"I feel like I shouldn't miss it, because it wasn't always the greatest, but..."

"But it was still home," Roxas said. "It's completely understandable that you'd miss it. We can do some good, old-fashioned breaking and entering, if you want to visit."

Sora shook his head.

"You sure? We could just drive by or something, if you want to stick to the legal method."

"It's fine."

Roxas looked at Sora, his eyes full of concern. "If you change your mind, you let me know, okay?"

"Yeah."

"Do you miss your parents?"

"...Maybe."

"We could kidnap them?"

"Roxas!"

Roxas smiled innocently.

"Thank you."

"For what?" Roxas asked, confused. "I haven't done anything but suggest breaking the law."

"It made me feel better, so..."

"Well, good," Roxas said, grinning. "Mission accomplished."

"And thank you for this," he motioned around the room a bit.

Roxas shrugged. "It's no problem. We've got all these empty rooms and nothing to do with them. Besides, friends help each other. It's part of the job description."

Sora laughed a little. "Using my own words against me?"

"Abso-fucking-lutely," Roxas agreed, grinning a little.

"What would I do without you?"

"You would be lost. It'd be rather tragic, really."

"I dunno..."

"You would. You just wouldn't know it, because you'd be so lost and Roxas-less."

"But my homework would get done so much faster."

"But you wouldn't have the most awesome of quizzers."

"You asked one question!"

Roxas held out two fingers. "Two. And they both stumped you."

"There was a reason for that, though."

"Because I am the best ever?"

"Sure, Roxas."

"I'm glad we agree," Roxas said, grinning widely.

"Yeah, yeah. Go bug Axel. I'm going to sleep."

"Good luck on your test, Sor," Roxas said, getting up and walking to the door.

"Thanks, Rox."

"Night." Roxas closed the door and walked into the hallway. He slowly opened the door of his bedroom, and, seeing that Axel was asleep, went to close it again. He would let Axel sleep, regardless of what Sora said.

* * *

><p>When Axel finally woke up again, he was confused. It took him a moment to remember that he had fallen asleep in Roxas's room. Speaking of...where WAS Roxas?<p>

Axel sat up on the bed and looked around. There was sun filtering through the curtains, so he'd apparently slept all night. That was when he spotted Roxas, who was sleeping on the floor. Looking over at the clock, Axel saw that it was way earlier than he normally woke up, so he laid back down to try to fall back asleep.

Roxas was a very light sleeper, and Axel moving around woke him up. He blearily cracked open his eyes and looked around the room. He was a bit sore-sleeping on the floor wasn't exactly the most comfortable option, but he didn't want to sleep on the couch. It'd raise too many questions if his parents saw him there.

Seeing movement out of the corner of his eye, Roxas eased himself into a sitting position. Axel appeared to be awake and staring at the ceiling.

"Axe?"

Turning his head in the direction he heard Roxas's voice come from, Axel made a 'hm' noise.

"What time is it?"

"Too early."

"Numbers, please."

"Look for yourself."

Roxas sighed and checked the clock. It was 6:00 in the morning.

"Well, shit."

"Hm?"

"I have another hour and a half before I have to get up. There's no way in hell I'll actually fall back to sleep."

"I will!"

"Then I'll let you sleep," Roxas said. He got up and moved to the door. "Will you want breakfast or anything when you wake back up?"

"I haven't properly had breakfast before school since I was like 12."

"Is that a no, then? I can make you coffee, if nothing else."

"Breakfast would actually be nice..."

Roxas smiled. "Okay. Anything you really want?"

"Nope."

"I'll make everything, then," Roxas said, yawning. "Now, back to sleep for you."

"Mhmm," Axel muttered, already dozing back off.

Roxas smiled and left.

**[TBC]**

**R&R**


	18. Chapter 18

**Heya there!**

**We have a couple of disclaimers for this chapter: **

**1) Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. At least we warned you? Now that it's summer, things should return back to their regularly scheduled updates. Laci's already home, and my flight back home gets in Thursday night. I'll probably take the night to recover and spend time with the family, so your update will come during the day on Friday. Also, this means I shall officially be in Laci time again! Huzzah!**

**2) Just warning you now, Laci, as a general policy, never shows people her smut. As for me... well, I can only smut when I'm really, really tired. I can count on one hand the number of people who've seen anything I've written that remotely resembles smut (unless you count New Year's Eve for this fic, which I don't). It should also be noted that I can't dance and cannot, in fact, WRITE dancing. **

**You should keep both of those items in mind when reading this chapter.**

**3) Yeah, there's smut in this chapter. There's not a lot, but still... if you don't like it, don't read it. We warned you, and if you don't pay attention to the authors' note, it's your own fault. **

**WARNINGS: Demyx pouting, Roxas plotting, and an oddly highly anticipated event that caused this chapter to be delayed so much **

* * *

><p>January was almost over, and Zexion had a string of tests coming up. So, he sat on the floor of his room, his books all spread out around him. He couldn't work at his desk-there just wasn't enough space for everything there. His dad was in the other room working on dinner, and Demyx was sprawled out on Zexion's bed. Zexion was working to ignore that fact. Homework came first.<p>

Unfortunately, Demyx was a little too bored to allow that. "Zexioooooon."

"Yes, Demyx?"

"Do sloths make noise?"

"I don't see how they can avoid making any noise. Why?"

"I dunno. I've never heard a sloth make a noise. Do rabbits make noise?"

"Yes. Most animals do, even if it's just noise from moving around."

"But, I didn't mean moving noise. I meant actual noise. Like barking or meowing."

"I have no idea. I've never thought about it."

"Hmm." Dem looked thoughtful for a moment. "They both make noise."

"They do?"

"Yep. Rabbits can scream like people when they get startled, I think. And sloths make a noise, too."

"Then why'd you ask, if you already knew?" Zexion said, flipping through a notebook.

"I wanted to know if you knew."

"Good to know."

"I don't often know something that you don't."

Zexion shrugged. "That's not true. We just know different kinds of things."

Demyx shrugged as well, getting off the bed and sitting next to Zex.

Zexion tried to ignore Demyx's closeness, but it was very hard. He kept reading the same sentence over and over again.

"I'm bored," Dem muttered, leaning his head on Zexion's shoulder.

"I'm sorry. You have homework, too."

Demyx pouted. "That's even more boring, though."

"Says who?"

"Me."

Rolling his eyes, Zexion pulled out his English book. "Doesn't count."

"It does so!"

"Read a book?"

"No."

"Count dust particles in the air?"

"Zexioooooon."

Sighing, Zexion said, "Yes?"

"Entertain me."

"I am working."

"Take a break."

"But I have so much to do, Demyx," Zexion said. He was holding his ground for as long as he could.

"So? You have time."

"How do you want me to entertain you?"

"Guess?"

Zexion sighed. "No making out when my dad's in the house. You know the rule."

"But, he's not in the room. It's not like he can see through walls..."

"He could easily walk in, Demyx, and then I'm dead meat."

"It'll be fine."

Zexion shook his head and went back to his work.

"Zex..." Demyx frowned.

"Yes?"

"...Never mind."

"What?"

"_Never mind."_

Setting down his pencil, Zexion turned his head to face Demyx. "What, Dem?"

Dem shook his head.

"Please?"

"I have nothing to say."

"Then what did you want?" Although Zexion knew the answer, he wanted Demyx to actually say it out loud.

"Nothing."

"We're going in circles, here, Demyx."

Demyx shrugged.

"If we kiss, will you be happier?" Zexion could bend the rules for a short kiss, but making out was still completely against his own personal set of rules.

The question only earned him another shrug in response.

"If you're only going to shrug, I'm going to work on homework again, Demyx."

"Whatever."

Zexion sighed, giving up his refusal to acknowledge the real problem. "I know you don't like hiding it. I'm sorry."

"It doesn't matter."

"Clearly it does, to you... and I know you hate it. I hate it, too. But before long we'll be out of here and we won't have to hide it from my dad."

"I don't understand why we have to hide it now. What's the worst he could do?"

Zexion grimaced. "He can do a lot. You know he hates any distraction from school... I'm lucky he lets you over even when he thinks we're just friends, honestly."

"But, your grades and stuff haven't changed any, and you can prove that!" Demyx sounded frustrated.

"He doesn't care. It's the idea that something COULD affect my grades that bothers him, whether my grades change or not."

"Maybe I should go then...Get rid of the distraction that isn't really a distraction, since nothing's changed."

"Please don't go, Demyx," Zexion said quietly. "Please."

"Then stop being afraid of him! And don't you dare say you're not."

Zexion looked down.

"I just...I'm gonna go. Come find me when you stop caring what other people are going to think about our relationship." Demyx stood up.

"Demyx, that's not fair." Zexion had abandoned the hope of getting work done.

"No, it is fair. I love you too much to hide things and the fact that you want to hide it from some people just... I can't do that."

"I love you, too, Demyx. I love you a lot... I just..." Zexion stopped. He knew what he had to do, even though the thought made his stomach drop. "Come here."

Demyx just looked at him from where he was standing by Zex's door.

"Come here," Zexion said, more firmly this time.

Slowly, Dem walked back across the room. Zexion got up, stepped over his schoolbooks, and stood in front of Demyx. "I love you," he whispered before kissing Demyx.

Dem was shocked for a very short second before kissing back.

The more they kissed, the less important it was that Zexion's dad could walk in. Zexion still had a nervous feeling in his gut-this wasn't something he had been comfortable with for a long time. However, it didn't seem to matter. He was kissing Demyx in his room.

Eventually, they had to stop. Zexion looked at Demyx, his cheeks flushed slightly, but his face serious.

"I don't think Demyxes are meant to be hidden," Zexion said quietly.

"Then Zexions shouldn't try to hide them."

"Zexions don't like hiding Demyxes."

"Then maybe they shouldn't try to..."

Zexion shrugged helplessly. "Zexions haven't ever not hid Demyxes. Zexions don't know how to fix that."

"Well, not actively hiding it is a good start. Just let things happen the way they happen."

Zexion sighed. "Okay. I think I can try that."

"Yeah?"

Zexion nodded. Demyx smiled, and Zexion kissed him again.

"I love you, Zex."

"I love you, too, Demyx."

"I'm sorry for getting all upset..."

Zex shrugged. "I can't really blame you for it."

"Still sorry."

Zexion nodded. "I'm sorry, too."

"So...homework?"

Laughing, Zexion nodded. "Yes. Homework."

"I hate homework."

"I know. Still have to do it."

"Not reallyyyyyy."

"Yes, really."

"It's a personal choice whether to do it or not."

Zexion shook his head. "For me, it's not really a personal choice."

"Says who?"

Zexion poked Demyx. "Says me."

"You're lame."

Zexion grinned slightly. "You still love me."

"This is true."

"Yup!"

Demyx sighed. Zexion poked him again. "Homework."

"Must I?"

"Mmhm."

Dem pouted. Zexion grinned. He knew how to motivate Demyx...

"More kisses later, once you get it done."

Demyx's pout disappeared. "Lots of 'em?"

"Lots of them."

"Okay."

Smiling, Zexion got back to work on his own homework. Demyx returned to the bed to finally actually start on his.

* * *

><p>Roxas told Axel a few days ahead of time that they weren't actually going to do anything on his birthday. He really wanted to, but Dem said no, since he wanted Xion to be able to come, and Xion didn't skip class.<p>

They waited until the next day, Saturday, January 28. Axel's mother let Roxas into the apartment that morning at 10:00, right before she headed off to work. Roxas snuck into Axel's room, opening the door silently and tiptoeing across the room to Axel's bed.

"WAKEY WAKEY!" Roxas shouted, jumping on Axel's bed.

Axel cracked open one eye to look at Roxas for a second before closing it again and rolling over.

"Get up." Roxas poked Axel. "Dem has coffee for you in the car."

"S'too early..."

"Get up."

"Two more hours."

"No. Get up." Roxas poked Axel again.

Axel whined. Roxas kissed Axel's neck.

"Cheating..."

Grinning, Roxas lightly bonked Axel's nose. "Morning, sunshine."

"You're a cheating cheater."

"I'm the furthest thing from a cheater. I just know your sensitive spots," Roxas said matter-of-factly. "Now, up up up. Today is your birthday!"

"Yesterday was my birthday."

"Nope! I'm changing things. This year, today is your birthday... and you're not getting up." Roxas poked Axel.

Axel finally opened his eyes to looks at Roxas.

"Dem's coming in if you're not out there in another three minutes. I just figured you'd appreciate a wake-up call from me just a BIT better."

"How sweet."

Roxas pecked a kiss on Axel's cheek. "Get up, then."

"I'm up, I'm up."

"Good." Roxas stood up, went to Axel's closet, and picked out clothes. He threw them at Axel's head. "Get dressed." He grabbed another outfit and stuffed it into a plastic bag that he had been keeping in the pocket of his jeans.

"Bossy."

"You love me that way."

"Hmm..."

Roxas rolled his eyes. "You know you do. Now are you going to get dressed, or do I have to strip you and do it myself?"

"I'm not five."

"Are you sure?" Roxas reached into his pocket and grabbed his phone, texting Demyx to let him know that Axel was up.

"You look more like a five year old."

"I'm not the one who can't seem to dress himself."

Axel glared. "Fuck you, I'm sleepy."

Roxas sighed. "You'll thank me for this later."

"Until then, though, fuck you."

"Not now, Mr. Impatient. Dem's waiting on us."

Axel rolled his eyes, but finally got out of bed to get ready.

Seeing that Axel was finally getting up, Roxas smiled. "Better."

"Shush."

"No thanks."

"Seriously, shush, or I'm going back to sleep."

Roxas sighed, but he didn't say anything.

Axel smiled at him and changed for the day. As Axel was changing, Roxas stared unabashedly. When Axel removed his shirt, Roxas wanted to touch the smooth skin of his back. He restrained himself, though.

That would come later on in the day.

* * *

><p>When Axe was dressed, they went out to the car. Roxas tossed the plastic bag with the clothes into the back seat before he got behind the wheel.<p>

"Where are we going anyway" Axel asked.

Roxas looked at Demyx. "When should we actually tell him?"

"When we get there!"

"Did you remember to give him his coffee?" Roxas pulled out of the driveway and onto the street.

"Oh, right!" Demyx gave Axel his coffee, which Axel gratefully accepted with a slight yawn.

Roxas noticed the yawn. "We have a bit of a drive ahead of us, just warning you. If you really want, you can sleep on the way there."

"I have coffee now. I'm good."

"Okay." Roxas turned the music up a bit and focused on driving. An hour later, they pulled into the parking lot.

"Well, we're here," Roxas said, grinning.

Axel looked out the window. "Here?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. "You guys are aware that it's January, right?"

"So?" Roxas parked the car. "What difference does that make?"

"So, it's cold."

"Your jacket is in the bag in the backseat."

"For the guy that never plans ahead, that's impressive."

Roxas turned around in his seat so he could face Axel. "Just because I don't usually plan doesn't mean I'm not damn good at it when I do."

Axel laughed and pulled out the jacket.

"Let's go!" Roxas got out of the car.

"Are Zex and Xion meeting us inside or something?"

Roxas turned to Demyx. "Did Zex ever text?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah." Demyx pulled out his phone and showed the text to Roxas.

"They're both already inside," Roxas said as he waited for Axel to get out of the car.

Axel got out of the car and the three of them headed toward the front gate of an amusement park. Once Roxas paid entrance, they met Xion and Zexion inside.

Xion ran up and hugged Axel. "Axe! Happy Birthday!"

Axel hugged back. "Thanks, Xion."

Zexion walked over to Dem and whispered something in his ear. Meanwhile, Xion let go and Roxas walked over.

"So, we're here. What do you want to do first?"

"Anything's good."

Roxas sighed. "Indecisive."

"No. Easy to please."

"Anyone else have any preferences? The water park is closed because it's the middle of winter, but other than that, everything is open."

"Nope!"

"Carousel!" Xion said loudly. "Can we please go on the carousel?"

"Works for me," Roxas said. "Any objections?"

"None."

"Okay. Let's go, then!" Roxas started walking, without even having to look at the map.

As soon as they were at the very front of the line and let on the ride, Demyx darted off to find the brightest moving horse that he could, leaving the others in the dust. Zexion shook his head, but Xion skipped ahead to catch up. The carousel was her favorite ride. Axel settled for the first stationary horse he saw, since he wasn't a huge fan of the up and down motion, and Roxas settled in next to him.

"So, Mr. Birthday Boy, I have a question for you."

"Yes?"

"How can you have lived so close to the amusement park all your life and never picked out favorite rides? I've been here..." Roxas thought for a second. "I've been here almost four years, and I know the entire park backwards and forwards."

"Money, Rox."

"Oh." Roxas bit his lip. "Didn't think about that."

"Mhmm. I've only been here a few times in my whole life."

Roxas shook his head. "That's not okay. We're going to go here like... every week during the summer. That's what Ri and Sor and I always did, when we had the time. We'll ride every single ride, and you can pick a favorite."

"Sounds fun. We'd have to schedule around me working, though."

Roxas nodded. "That's doable."

"Awesome."

Once that ride was over and they pried Demyx away from his horse, which he lovingly dubbed Sir Pineapple, it was time to pick something new.

"Any other preferences?" Roxas asked.

"I want Sir Pineapple back," Demyx said pouting.

"We can go back to Sir Pineapple later," Xion said.

"Xion..." Zexion frowned. Encouraging Demyx like that would lead to an entire day of running back to Sir Pineapple after every other ride.

Xion merely looked at Zexion and smiled. She knew exactly what she was doing.

"When's later? Is that now?" Demyx refused to give up.

"No. We have to go on another ride, first," Roxas said. "There are too many good rides to spend all day on the carousel."

Demyx gave Roxas his best puppy dog eyes.

"Nope. Axe picks the next ride."

Axel blinked. "I really don't care."

"Your birthday, you pick. Do you like roller coasters or smaller rides, or...?"

"I am fond of roller coasters."

"Have you been on any here?"

"Yes."

"Favorite?"

Axe shrugged. "I don't really have one."

"Any you know you like?"

"Um..." Axel thought for a moment. "It was too long ago."

Roxas pulled a map out of his pocket and handed it to Axel. "Any of those sound familiar?"

Axel pointed on the map. "That one."

Roxas looked at the map. "Okay. That one it is!" He folded the map back up and put it in his pocket before walking towards where the roller coaster was.

As they neared it, Demyx slowed down. "I, um..."

"It's okay, Dem. You can sit it out," Axel said, already knowing the problem.

Roxas frowned. "Don't like roller coasters?"

"Heights."

"Ah."

"Zexion doesn't like roller coasters," Xion explained when it looked like no one was going to include poor Zexion. "So he and Dem always sit them out together."

"That makes sense," Roxas said. "So it's only Axe, Xion, and I, then?"

"Sounds right."

"Okay." They walked up to the roller coaster and got in line, while Demyx and Zexion found somewhere to sit while they waited.

The line was short, since no one really wanted to go to an amusement park in January. Before long, they were on the roller coaster.

Zexion smiled as he watched the three come off. They were all smiling and laughing, though Xion looked slightly dizzy.

Demyx made sure to look anywhere but at the roller coaster. Just thinking about how tall it was made him dizzy. Once they had regrouped, he was up and more than ready to get away from it.

"So," Zexion said. "Now what?"

"We could go on another ride or two and then get food?" Roxas said, checking his phone.

"Sounds good," Axel agreed.

"So..." Roxas thought for a second, "We want something where we're on the ground that isn't a roller coaster..." He spotted a ride, and he grinned. "Bumper cars?"

"Hell yeah!"

"Oh dear," Zexion said, trying not to smile. "Why do I feel like this won't end well?"

"Probably won't." Axel looked at Demyx pointedly.

"Thought so."

Demyx pouted at them both.

"Let's go," Roxas said. "Dem can't be scarier than Riku when it comes to bumper cars."

"That's concerning..."

Roxas laughed. "You think he's a nice, responsible guy until you see him on the bumper cars. It's terrifying."

Axel shook his head. "You haven't seen Dem on bumper cars."

"He can't be that bad, but if you say so..." Roxas walked up to the gate.

"You can decide afterwards."

"Okay..." They were let in and picked bumper cars. Xion picked the car furthest away from the rest of her friends. Roxas, on the other hand, picked a bumper car right in the middle of things. Zexion picked a car far away from Demyx.

Once everyone was settled, all hell broke loose.

Xion's strategy appeared to be to hide in the corner. Zexion dodged people, but moved around a bit. Roxas ran into everyone he came across, regardless of who they were...

Including Demyx.

This was a mistake. If there was one thing Demyx didn't like, it was getting bumped. He did the bumping, not the other way around.

When Roxas saw Demyx's face turn scary, he pushed the gas down as far as it would go, trying to get the hell out of there. He would bounce off people to get a bit of extra speed as he went. There was only so far he could go, though. It was inevitable that Demyx would catch up eventually.

Roxas was stuck in a corner when Demyx finally caught up. Roxas could feel the car being bumped back and forth between the wall and Demyx's car. He knew for a fact that this was against the rules, but he couldn't stop laughing. Demyx looked so determined.

Once Dem felt that justice was duly served, he left Roxas alone.

Finally, their time ran up, and they had to get out of the cars. They reconvened.

"Riku's scarier," Roxas announced.

"That's really scary then." Axel looked skeptical.

"Mmhm."

"Now what?"

Roxas thought for a second. "Food or one more ride?"

"Hmm... what's the time?"

Roxas checked his phone. "12:30."

"Food, then," Axel decided.

"Okay. What kind of food are you hungry for?"

"Nachos."

Roxas smiled. "Perfect. There's a nacho stand not far away."

"Excellent."

Roxas led the way to the nacho stand, ordered, and paid. They picked out a table and ate lunch, and then it was back to riding every ride they could see.

Around 5:00, they were getting off one of the large roller coasters. After checking his phone, Roxas sighed.

"What's up?" Axel asked.

"It's time to go."

"Aww." Demyx looked sad.

"Dem, don't be sad!" Xion said.

"But, we never went back to Sir Pineapple..."

Roxas and Zexion shared a look.

"Okay," Zexion said. "Demyx and I will go back to Sir Pineapple one more time. You guys go on. We'll catch up with you."

"Can I come, too?" Xion asked.

Zexion nodded. "Sure. Your stuff is already in my car, anyway."

Xion smiled.

"You sure we shouldn't just all ride it one more time?" Roxas asked.

"Nah," Zexion said. "You stick to the plan."

Roxas nodded. "Okay. Let's go, Axel."

"Where are we going?"

"My car," Roxas said, grinning.

"Hahaha."

"I'm serious," Roxas said, waving to Zexion and starting towards the parking lot.

"I know that. But, you know that's not what I meant."

"I can't exactly tell you where we're going after that, can I? Dem'd kill me. It's a secret."

Axel rolled his eyes. "Demyx isn't even here. He'd never know."

"Maybe I like surprises, too."

"Fine, whatever."

Roxas rolled his eyes. "We're going to eat. After that, there's no way in hell I'm telling you what's going on. This next part involves food, though."

"Okay."

They got in the car and drove back to Roxas' house. Roxas parked the car in the garage.

"Well, we're here."

"I can see that."

Roxas got out of the car and waited for Axel before heading into the house. In the kitchen, Riku was manning the stove, making hamburgers.

"Oh, hey Axel," Riku said, seeing them come in out of the corner of his eye. "Happy Birthday."

"Thanks, Riku."

Riku nodded. "Sor went to get the buns for me. They're almost done."

"You're fantastic," Roxas said, smiling.

"Yes I am."

"I'm baaaa-aaack," Sora announced as he wandered into the kitchen.

"Hey, Sor," Roxas said, waving.

"Hiya!"

"I have Axel."

"I can see that."

Riku took the burgers off the skillet and squeezed some of the grease out of them once they had cooled slightly. "Burgers are done."

"Then we're just in time." Zexion walked into the kitchen.

"Dragged Dem away from Sir Pineapple, did you?"

"Yup. It took some doing, but I managed it."

"Because Zexion is a jerk." Dem walked in looking sad

"I am not!"

Xion made a face. "There was lots of kissing in the car, Axel."

"Then who DROVE?"

"Zexion did, but they kissed at every stoplight."

"Skillful."

"Thank you," Zexion said, trying to hide the fact that he was turning pink.

Axel just laughed.

Riku put the hamburgers on the table and grabbed condiments from Roxas' fridge. Roxas got plates, cups, and napkins before getting soda out.

After eating, Roxas brought out a huge cake, and they lit the candles and sang Happy Birthday, although that part seemed to irritate Axel a little. When everyone had eaten their fill of cake and ice cream, Sora and Riku headed back to Sor's room.

"Present time!" Roxas said, grinning.

"Oh joy."

"No," Roxas said. "No pouting allowed."

"I'm not pouting."

"You're pouting," Roxas said, poking him and grinning. "Either way, present time."

"Bring it on, I guess."

Roxas disappeared, going to the Bat Cave, where he had been storing all the presents. He returned with the bag and set them down in front of Axel.

One by one, Axel opened them. Zexion had given him a book. Xion had given him lots of pairs of colorful, mismatched socks. Demyx had given Axel cookies.

Finally, Axel opened Roxas' present.

On the table in front of Axel was an envelope with "DO NOT READ NOW" written in bold letters, a printout showing that the owner had purchased season passes to the amusement part, and a small bottle of body spray with the words "Larxene Repellent" written on it.

Axel tucked the envelope away for later and laughed at the Larxene Repellent.

"So, that's it," Roxas said.

"Awesome."

"Happy Birthday!"

They cleaned up from food and presents. Zexion and Demyx disappeared, and Xion was flipping through Axel's new book.

"Okay," Roxas said, checking the clock. "I'm going to get something from the car. I'll be right back."

"Alright..."

Roxas returned with the bag of clothes that he had grabbed earlier. He tossed them at Axel. "Get dressed."

Axel caught the bag. "I was going to ask about those, but I figured you'd tell me I wasn't allowed to know."

"You'd be correct."

"Am I allowed to know now?"

Roxas nodded. "We're going clubbing."

"Sounds fun."

"Yup. Xion isn't coming with us, so we're going to drop her off on our way there. We're just taking one car this time, since Zex volunteered to be the designated driver."

"Okay."

"We're leaving in 15, because Xion has to get home, so you'd better get ready."

"Aye, aye, captain." Axel left the kitchen to do so. Roxas headed back to his room to change. Zexion and Demyx were changing in one of the spare rooms.

Once everyone was ready, they regrouped in the living room.

Zex got out his keys. "Everyone have everything?"

"Yep."

"Okay, let's go."

They piled into the car and drove, stopping at Xion's house to let her out first. As she climbed out the door, she waved and wished Axel a Happy Birthday. After that, they went onward to the club, Roxas giving Zexion directions as he drove.

When they got there, Roxas walked straight up to the front of the line. The others followed behind him.

The man at the door looked up and grinned. "Haven't seen you in a while, Blondie."

"I know. I've been trying to stay under the radar lately."

"Well, it's good to see you." He moved to allow Roxas in, and when Roxas identified the others as his friends, they were allowed in as well.

"Thanks, Lex." Roxas waved and they went inside.

"What was that all about?" Zexion asked.

Roxas shrugged. "Not important."

Zexion raised an eyebrow. "Why does the bouncer at the club know your name?"

Looking carefully at Zexion, Roxas shrugged, not saying a word. Zexion sighed.

"Let's just go." Roxas grabbed Axel's hand and pulled him along.

Axel frowned. Roxas noticed. "Why do you look sad? It's your birthday?"

"I'm not sad."

"Okay, good."

"Yep."

"Drinks or dancing?" Roxas asked, looking around the room. It was full of people, and they had already managed to lose Zexion and Demyx.

"Dancing, I guess."

"You sure? If you want to do something else, also, we can."

"It's fine."

"Okay, then," Roxas said, grinning as he made his way to the dance floor. Axel followed.

Roxas led Axel to an open space near the fringes of the dance floor, trying to avoid the mob in the center. Before long, Roxas' hands were around Axel's waist, bringing Axe's body close to his own. He hadn't been dancing with someone he actually gave a fuck about in so long-it made him almost self-conscious.

He also usually wasn't sober.

Regardless, he pressed against Axel, rolling his hips against him. Axel started getting closer and closer against Roxas, beginning to grind in response. Before long, Roxas started to get uncomfortable.

"Want anything to drink?" he asked breathlessly, moving away from Axel slightly.

"Nah, I'm good."

"I'll be back, then," Roxas said, breaking away and going up to the bar. He ordered a drink, and the bartender didn't card him. Roxas had his fake with him, just in case the club had gotten a new set of bartenders, but he was pleased to see that the bartender was still someone he knew.

He had been coming there for years, and even though he was clearly underage, he had money, and as long as he didn't drink and drive, they let it slide. The establishment was run sloppily, which was exactly why Roxas chose it.

When he was done at the bar, he went back to look for Axel. It was not easy to find him, even with his bright red hair. The room was dark and crowded. However, after a few minutes, Roxas spotted Axel, walked over, and tapped him on the shoulder.

Axel turned to face Roxas. "Well, hi."

"Hi. Sorry 'bout that."

"It's alright."

"Good." Roxas got closer to Axel again. "Wouldn't want to upset the birthday boy, now would we?"

"That'd be such a shame."

"It really would." Roxas traced down Axel's sides with his hands, letting them rest on Axel's hips. "We can't have that, can we?"

"Definitely not."

Roxas kept his hands in place and started swaying, rolling his hips like before and getting closer to Axel. This time, though, when Axel responded, he went with it. The two were grinding in the middle of the dance floor, completely oblivious to the much tamer couple next to them staring as the two rubbed up against each other. Axel was starting to make low, moaning noises, while Roxas was closing his eyes and just enjoying the feel of the friction.

He and Axel had made out, but Roxas was nearly positive that they had never gotten THAT close before, and that he'd never gotten so fucking hard around Axel. Roxas moved his hands upwards, wrapping around Axel's neck and bringing him closer, kissing him as their hips continued to move.

He wanted Axel. He wanted Axel so fucking badly. He wasn't going to think about later on, when there wasn't alcohol in his system, when there was no pounding beat and when his boyfriend was not standing in front of him in that tight shirt, his eyes glazed over and his skin covered in a thin sheen of sweat.

Axel was his, and there was no reason for Roxas not to take what he wanted.

"Come on," Roxas said in Axel's ear, his voice low and breathy. "Let's go somewhere a bit more... private." Axel nodded, and Roxas moved away from Axel, his skin tingling with loss, wanting the feeling of contact, of skin on skin, to return. Grabbing the taller boy's wrist, Roxas pulled him away from the main dance floor to an alcove in the corner.

As soon as they reached the privacy of the shadows, they moved closer and closer until there was virtually no space between them anymore. It seemed like every part of them was touching. Mouths, chests… groins. The pounding beat of the music pulsating through the club and through them made the closeness that much more intoxicating. Being with another person had never been so arousing.

Axel could taste the slightest hint of alcohol as he kissed Roxas, probably from the drink the blonde had gotten earlier in the night. It crossed his mind for a second that this was slightly familiar, something akin to what had transpired on New Year's Eve, but the redhead didn't care. This time it meant more, meant something.

He moved even closer to Roxas, if that was humanly possible, pressing the blonde's back firmly against the wall. Hands roamed, mouths touched, tongues intertwined.

Axel felt Roxas' small hand run up under his shirt, brushing over his stomach and chest, distracting Axel from his other hand, which was working towards his pants.

But then it was there, and it was impossible for Axel to bite back the soft moan rising up at the feeling, the sweet, sweet friction that was steadier and more intense than the grinding they had been doing earlier. If his mind hadn't been completely focused on ohyesthatfeltsogood, he would have questioned when Roxas got so good at this, though, in theory, it wasn't much different than masturbating.

Then the hand was _in _his pants, and holy fuck.

Just as Axel damn near fell over the edge, Roxas stopped, causing Axel to whine in a very undignified manner. Roxas smirked. "We don't want any unexplainable, mysterious stains, do we?" he asked. "And I seriously doubt you want to take off your pants in public."

"You fucking tease," Axel hissed at him.

"You like it."

"Snarky little bastard. You could at least be nice to me on my birthday."

"I'll make it up to you," Roxas said in Axel's ear, "when we're not in public."

Axel cursed the fact that he wasn't wearing light-colored jeans as Roxas slowly pulled his hands out of Axel's pants. He kissed Axel behind the ear before pulling away. "Let's go find Zex."

Roxas deliberately didn't mention when that "not in public" was.

* * *

><p>Zexion was wide awake, having spent most of the night chasing after Demyx and making sure he didn't do anything too stupid. The car ride home was oddly quiet, though, since no one else was as awake. Zexion knew that Axel and Roxas were tired after... whatever they had been doing when he saw them from across the room. Demyx's energy always came in fits and spurts; he was energetic and sleepy and energetic and sleepy.<p>

They had arranged things so that they could all sleep over at Roxas' house, even asking Axel's mom if it was okay. She was a bit uncomfortable with the idea of letting Axel sleep over at Roxas' house now that they were dating, but when Demyx and Zexion reassured her that they would be there, she relented.

Dem and Zex were sharing an air mattress, although Roxas had offered to give them both sleeping bags. Roxas had planned to let Axel have his bed and to sleep on the floor, but by the time they got home, he was so tired that he didn't even think to say no when Axel climbed into the bed and held out his arms. Roxas burrowed under the covers, letting Axel wrap his arms around him.

"Happy Birthday," Roxas whispered as he snuggled closer to Axel.

Before long, the two were asleep, curled up together on Roxas' bed.

**[TBC]**

**R&R**


	19. Chapter 19

**Dear Readers,**

**It is a chapter! I know I said it would probably not be up until tomorrow, but there was a change of plans. I decided that it made more sense to just go ahead and put the chapter up now, since we already had it finished, anyway. I didn't want to have to deal with it on Friday, so you get it a bit early. Enjoy!**

**In other news, keep your eye on Snippets of the Past. You guys have been great about being patient and sticking with us. This fic is an obscene number of words, but you guys have been really awesome, and we finally hit 5,000 hits on this sucker. So, as a thank you, we put up another little snippet today. **

**Love,**

**Kathryn**

**WARNINGS: sappiness, cussing, and scarily happy Zexions**

* * *

><p>Roxas was working at his desk. It was noon, but he had been up for five or six hours. He had fallen asleep remarkably quickly the night before, but Roxas' body wasn't used to sleep. Sleeping earlier meant waking up earlier, no matter how tired he was.<p>

Axel was still in bed, fast asleep. Roxas thought that he would wake the redhead up when he untangled himself from the boy's arms to get out of bed, but Axel only stirred. Roxas didn't know any other person who was that heavy of a sleeper, but he didn't mind, really. Watching Axel sleep was comforting. When he was asleep, he didn't seem so adult. He didn't look like an eighteen-year-old kid helping to support his family and himself. He actually looked his age.

Finally, he saw the boy start to stir.

Axel's eyes opened and he looked around, confused for a moment, before the previous day all came back to him. Then he looked around for Roxas.

"Hey there," Roxas said, swiveling his chair around to face Axel. "How'd you sleep?"

"Pretty good," Axel mumbled sleepily. "You?"

"I got a couple hours in." Roxas smiled. "Did you have fun last night?"

"Mhmm. Best birthday in a looooong time."

"Damn straight," Roxas said, smirking slightly.

"No thanks to you."

Roxas looked pointedly at him. "I had my reasons."

"Uh huh."

Walking over to sit on the bed next to Axel, Roxas said, "I ALWAYS have my reasons. I'm not going to apologize for them. I said I'd make it up to you later, and I will."

"Changes nothing."

"You didn't seem all that upset about it once we left the club." Roxas knew that blueballing Axel had been a jerk move, and he knew very, very well that it didn't lead to being helped out in the tight pants department, himself, but he wasn't going to take it back now. It was already done.

"You try having the energy to be upset about something when you're sleepy as hell."

Roxas shrugged. "Another reason it made sense for me not to keep going. If you were that sleepy already, and you had to deal with sluggishness afterwards... there would be no way for me to actually get you home. As it was, I wasn't exactly the most alert, myself."

"Yeah, yeah." Axel rolled his eyes.

Rox shrugged and let the conversation die. "Are you hungry?"

"A little."

"Zex and Dem already took off, so it's just you and me. I can make you something, if you'd like."

"I could help. I'm not totally useless in the kitchen."

"You don't have to. Besides, I need something to do while you are busy waking up. What do you want to eat?"

"Anything with bacon."

"Bacon and eggs work?"

"Yep."

"Scrambled or fried?"

"Fried. Scrambled is disgusting."

"Not when I make them," Roxas said, poking Axel. "Fried it is." He stood up from the bed.

"No matter who makes them, I dislike scrambled eggs."

"If you say so. Now get dressed." Roxas walked over to the door.

"Mhmm." Axel just rolled over instead.

"Coffee, too, then," Roxas said, shaking his head and going to the kitchen. He didn't really expect Axel to come out any time soon, but he might as well go ahead and make the food.

Half an hour later, Axel still hadn't emerged from the room. The food was done, and Roxas had just finished Axel's cup of coffee. He returned to his room, opening the door and turning the light on.

The light had no effect in getting Axel up. The redhead had fallen back asleep.

"Oi, Axel," Roxas said, sitting on top of him. "Get the fuck up."

Axel whined.

"Up. I have coffee and food, and if you do not eat before everything goes cold, you will regret it."

"Sleepyyyyyy."

"Up."

"No."

"I will pour icy water on you."

"You will not."

"I will too."

"And I will kick your ass.

"No you won't."

"I will."

"Get the fuck up." Roxas eased off Axel.

"No."

"Fuck you," Roxas said. "The food's there when you want it." With that, he stood up and left.

Five minutes later, Axel begrudgingly entered the kitchen.

"About time." Roxas was sitting at the kitchen table.

"Fuck off."

"Food." Roxas gestured to the food laid out on the table.

Axel sat down and started eating.

Roxas yawned. "We told your mom you'd be home by two, so we have just a bit of time left over."

"What time even is it?"

Roxas looked at the kitchen clock. "Almost one."

"Mmkay."

"By the time you eat and all, it'll be past one. We have to leave a bit early to get you home on time, so I figure we have around a half an hour."

"That works."

"I already put all the presents in the stack in the car so you don't forget them."

"Awesome. Makes life easier."

"Yup. I couldn't find the letter, but it isn't the end of the world. I'm sure it'll turn up at some point."

"I think it's with the non-club clothes. I put it in the jeans' pocket so I wouldn't lose it."

"That would explain it," Roxas said. "Then that's in a different bag. That one is in my room."

"Alright."

After Axel was done eating, Roxas cleaned up. "You might as well get dressed... unless you plan to wear your boxers back home."

"I could." Axel laughed. "But I'd rather not, seeing as it's still January."

"Yeah. I don't really see that being the best plan."

"Me either."

Roxas smiled. "So, yeah. Go do that."

"Bossy." Axel got up anyway.

"Not really."

"A little." Axel left to go get dressed.

"You love me that way," Roxas shouted after him.

Axel didn't respond, going to Roxas' room to find his pants.

"Bag is by my dresser."

"I know."

"Find it?"

"Yes, Roxas."

"Mmkay, good."

Axel grabbed the bag and pulled out his pants. He pulled them on before fishing the letter from the pocket. He turned the envelope to the side with the flap and finally opened it.

_Dear Axel,_

_Happy Birthday! You've managed to live through another year, which, with me as a friend, is a fucking miracle. Oh. Wait. I should probably not cuss in this, should I? This is supposed to be sappy and shit, because it's your birthday..._

_Whoops, did it again._

_Anyway, yeah. Happy Birthday! It's weird to think that we haven't been friends all that long. We have only know each other around a half a year, which is kind of scary to think about, I guess. It doesn't feel like it's only been six months, because I don't usually get so attached to people so quickly._

_I guess this long, rambling mess of a letter is just really to say that you're really, really important to me. I know I don't always show it. I know I can be a bit of a jerk (see how I avoided saying dick? I'm learning... oh, wait...) sometimes, but I really do, honestly care about you. You are funny and hot as hell and actually really sweet, too, though you probably don't get told that all that often. You're loyal and honest (mostly) and I like you a lot. I may not like being someone's boyfriend, but being able to spend time with you makes the stupid label worth it._

_So, thank you. Thank you for being awesome and sweet and real and sometimes a pain in the butt but most of the time just overall fantastic. Happy Birthday, Axe._

_Love,_

_Roxas_

_P.S. If you show this to anyone ever I will castrate you._

Axel smiled at the letter as he read it. He had a feeling that Roxas would never say any of this stuff out loud, so reading it was just fine by him. He tucked it safely back into the envelope and put it back in his pocket.

"Axe?" Roxas appeared by the door.

"Yeah?"

"You still aren't wearing a shirt. What's taking so long?"

"I was reading."

"Hm?"

"The letter."

"Oh." Roxas' face was unreadable.

"It was sweet, Roxy."

"So you liked it?"

"Very much."

Roxas smiled. "I'm glad."

Axel walked over and hugged him. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it." Roxas hugged him back.

"I should finish dressing now."

Roxas laughed. "That might be a good idea."

Axel went back across the room to get his shirt.

"We only have twenty minutes now."

"Sad."

Roxas smiled. "Yeah. Much sadness."

"Think she'd let you hang around for a while?"

"No idea. She's your mom."

"We'll ask."

"Sounds good."

Axel nodded, pulling on his shirt and locating his shoes to do the same with those.

"Here, pass me your club clothes."

Axel tossed Roxas the bag that he had placed the clothes in again.

"I'm going to run this to the car. I'll be right back."

"Mmkay."

A few minutes later, Roxas returned empty handed. "Okay. Fifteen minutes. What do you want to do with it?"

"Hmmm... any ideas?"

"Not really."

"Fun."

"Yup. This is why you're the one who makes the plans?"

"I didn't ask for a plan. I asked for an idea. You're the impulsive one."

"So you were looking for something impulsive?"

"There's not much that can be planned for like ten minutes. It would have to be impulsive."

"Hmm..." Roxas thought. "You decide. I planned for a while for yesterday, so you can be impulsive for ten minutes."

"Boring."

"Apparently you are."

"I just don't wanna think."

Raising an eyebrow, Roxas said, "Why not?"

"Lazy and tired."

"And what do you think I am?"

"Touche."

Roxas smiled and kissed Axel on the cheek. "Six minutes."

"Suppose we could leave early..."

"Traffic and all."

"Yep."

"Sounds good."

"Okeydokey."

Roxas grabbed his keys and his coat. "You ready?"

"Mhmm."

"Okay, let's go."

The pair went out to the car and drove to Axel's house. They ended up hanging out for a few hours, spending time and joking around with Axel's mom.

Overall, it was a good day.

* * *

><p>February was a crazy month for Zexion. February meant teachers cracking down. February also meant Valentine's Day.<p>

However, most importantly, it meant having spent an entire half a year dating Demyx.

On February 23rd, he and Demyx would be dating for six months, and Zexion wanted to do something special. He knew there was something Demyx really, really wanted. He had been afraid to give it to him up to this point, but Zexion had been thinking about it a lot, and he decided that it was finally time to do it.

It was time to talk to his dad about dating Demyx. It was time for the secrecy to end.

Zexion decided to approach his father on a Saturday night. Zex already had his homework done for the weekend, so his father wouldn't ask about that. There was nothing else to distract them from the topic at hand. He waited until after dinner, since his father was always crabbier when he was hungry and happier after getting some food in him. Zex made sure that it was just his father and him, since he didn't know how his mother would react, and dealing with his dad alone was scary enough.

Zex had planned and planned and planned, trying to minimize the number of things that could wrong. Eventually, though, it was actually time to talk to him. Zexion walked up to his dad and plopped down on a chair across the table from him.

"Hey Dad."

"Yes?"

"I have something I need to talk to you about. Do you have time?" Zexion watched as his father set down the newspaper he was reading.

"Sure. What is it?"

"Um... you know my friend Demyx?"

"Of course. He's restricted to weekend visits because he's loud and distracting. I've been very lenient in enforcing that, but I'm not changing it." Zexion's father spoke reasonably, but with finality. He turned to his newspaper again, thinking that was Zexion's only question.

"Oh, I know, I know," Zexion said quickly, trying to keep his father's attention. "That isn't what I was going to ask for. Actually, I'm not asking you for anything, really, except for you to listen to me."

Zexion's dad removed his attention from the newspaper for a second time, looking at his son expectantly. "Well?"

"Well, Demyx and I are friends, right? We have been for a long time." Zexion was having difficulties just outright saying it.

"Yes."

"Well, we... might be something more than that."

"Elaborate."

"Well," Zexion started, his voice small. His father's face was unreadable, and Zexion was pretty sure that was not a great sign. "We've been dating. For a while."

"How long is a while?"

"Almost six months."

Zexion's dad frowned. "You've kept this a secret from me for almost six months."

"Maybe," Zexion said quietly.

"Oh."

"I'm sorry. Are you mad?"

"I have every right to be."

"But are you?" Zexion looked at his dad.

Zexion's father sighed. "A little."

"A little?"

"Yes, a little."

"Why?" Zexion looked down.

"A few reasons."

Zexion waited for him to elaborate, and after a second, he sighed again.

"He's a distraction from your studies, Zexion. We've discussed this before. You're not allowed to date until you're out of high school."

"I know. I'm sorry." Zexion waited for an explosion, but it didn't seem to be coming, so he decided to press further. "Why else?"

"You hid it from me for a long time, Zexion."

"I'm sorry, Dad. I wasn't sure how you would react."

There was a silence. "You know, I'm not really angry. I'm hurt and I'm disappointed, mostly. I'm your father, Zex. I may be strict, and I may be tough, but I'm your father... and you don't even trust me enough to tell me you're dating? I know it was against the rules, but even still... that you wouldn't tell me something THAT important... I'm disappointed."

Zexion looked down. "I'm sorry. I just... there was the fact that he's a guy and the fact that I'm not supposed to date and the fact that we both knew you were bending the rules for him anyway..."

"There was a reason for that, you know. I could see he made you happy. He was loud and distracting, but your grades weren't suffering, and you clearly were happier with him there."

Zexion looked confused at his father's words. "But... you always said that he wasn't allowed, and that I wasn't allowed to date, even if my grades weren't suffering."

Shrugging, Zexion's dad responded, "Sometimes I make exceptions. I don't usually, but I'm your father. I have the right to let you be happy sometimes."

Zexion didn't know what to say to that.

"Don't expect exceptions always. I don't like making them... but I'll let you date Demyx. As long as your grades stay up and your focus stays on school, I will allow it... and Zexion?"

"Yes?" Zexion asked, relief flooding in. He was so worried about this, and here his dad was being... oddly reasonable. Maybe Zexion didn't know his father as well as he thought he did.

"I don't care that Demyx is a boy. A person is a person, and if you love him, it doesn't matter to me."

Zexion stood up from the table and walked over to his dad, giving him a small hug. "Thank you, Dad."

"I love you, Zexion. You can trust me, okay? I just want what's best for you. Don't forget that."

"I won't," Zexion promised. "Thank you."

* * *

><p>"Demyxxxx," Zexion was in an extraordinarily good mood.<p>

Demyx looked frightened at Zexion's mood. He couldn't remember the last time Zex had seemed so... happy. "Yes?"

"HELLO!" Zexion hugged Demyx.

"Hi..." Demyx sounded as scared as he felt.

"I have a surprise for you."

That changed Dem's mind about being scared. "Ooooh, what?"

"I'm not telling." Zex grinned wickedly.

"But..."

"You have to wait another week."

"That's not fair!"

"It's a good surprise. You'll like it." Zexion smiled cheekily. "You'll be so excited when I tell you."

"Why can't you tell me now?"

"Because now isn't right!"

"Sure it is!"

"No it's notttt," Zexion said. "A week from now is."

Dem pouted. "False."

"Think for a second, Dem. What is a week from now?"

"Um..."

"It's a special day that comes once a year..."

"Umm..."

"The 14th of February..."

Dem's face lit up. "OH OH OH!"

Zexion grinned. "So we're waiting until then."

"Fine..."

"Thank youuu," Zexion said, smiling and kissing Demyx.

Dem was mollified by kisses, but he couldn't hold back the excitement and impatience.

A week couldn't come quickly enough.

**[TBC]**

**Laci says, "R&R and go read the damn snippet, okay?"**


	20. Chapter 20

**Kat here. Here's a chapter. We're changing the rating to M, because there's more smut. It's my first time writing a full-length smut scene, so don't go too hard on me. I'm not incredibly fond of this chapter, but I turned older today, so my day has been long and awful and I don't really feel like editing the chapter more than I already have.**

**Enjoy?**

**WARNINGS: strawberry crepes, crown necklaces, making things up to Axel, and loneliness**

* * *

><p>Zexion woke up. It was Valentine's Day already. He had a few things planned, but he had put the most effort in trying to plan out exactly how he was going to tell Demyx that his dad knew and approved. There wasn't much that truly excited Zexion, but being able to be completely open around his dad and his boyfriend... well, that was really, really exciting.<p>

"Demyx!" The boy had showed up early at Zexion's house, and Zexion let him in. "Hi. What are you doing here? We have school today."

"Can we skip today? Pleeeease?"

"Dem, I can't do that," Zexion looked towards the kitchen, where his father was sitting. "I can't miss school."

"Fine..." Demyx pouted.

"We can go to school together, though?"

"Okay."

Zexion grabbed his backpack. "I'm heading out, Dad. I'll probably be back late tonight." He waved, and his dad waved back.

"Just text me when you know how late, okay?" Zexion agreed, and left the house with Demyx.

Outside, Demyx asked, "Are you really against skipping or were you just saying that because your dad was right there?"

"I would normally completely be against skipping, but something tells me you have an evil plan in mind, anyway."

"I just want to spend the whole day with you without school interrupting us."

"Okay," Zexion said. "I'll skip school with you." Zexion was too happy and nervous to fight what he knew was inevitable.

"Really?" Demyx grinned.

"Sure," Zexion said, smiling. "Why not?"

"Yay!" Demyx kissed Zexion enthusiastically. "I love you."

"Love you, too," Zexion said, laughing. He wondered when he had gotten to the point where skipping school didn't seem like such an outlandish idea. Being with Dem must had loosened him up a lot.

"So, where should we go?"

"Where do you want to go?"

"Anywhere but school."

"And my house," Zexion pointed out. "Dad thinks we're going to school."

Nodding, Demyx said, "Right. We can't go to my house either."

"Hmmm..." Zexion thought. "Have you eaten breakfast?"

"No."

"Want to go to IHOP? I didn't eat, either."

"Sure!" Demyx's face lit up.

Zexion smiled. "Did you drive over?"

"Mhmm. After I woke Axel up."

"Okay. Let's go, then."

"To IHOP!" Dem struck a pose.

Laughing, Zexion got in the passenger side of the front seat of Demyx's car. Demyx got in, pulled out his keys, and drove to IHOP.

They were seated and their orders were taken. Zexion ordered a strawberry crepe. Demyx got bacon and hash browns and chocolate chip pancakes.

"This was a brilliant idea," Zexion said, eating his food slowly.

"Yeah, except now you're gonna taste like strawberries, which are gross."

"And you'll taste like hash browns, which are disgusting. I have cinnamon gum, though."

Demyx smiled. "The chocolate milk cancels out the hash browns."

"If you say so," Zexion said, sounding completely unconvinced.

"So!" Demyx basically shouted.

Zexion rolled his eyes, grinning. "I love you, silly."

"I love you too."

They made short work of their food, and before long, the bill came. Before Demyx could argue, Zexion got out his wallet and paid.

"Zex!"

"I picked the place, I pay the bill," Zexion said reasonably.

Demyx pouted. Zexion laughed. "Come on. Where to, next?"

"I dunno."

"I don't either. It's only 10:00."

"Hmmm..."

Zexion poked Demyx.

"What?"

"Your decision this time."

After thinking for a second, Demyx said, "Well, it depends."

"On what?"

"Do you want sappy and romantic for Valentine's Day or just regular skipping stuff?"

"Which would you prefer?"

Demyx shrugged. "Whichever you want."

"I'm happy with either," Zexion said. "As long as I get to spend the time with you."

"Aww." Demyx thought for a second. "Let's go to...the park!"

"Sounds good to me." Zexion smiled.

"Let's go!" Demyx bounced up and down.

Zexion was dragged back to the car. They drove to the park, and parked. Right before they were going to get out, Zexion realized something. "Demyx, it's cold out."

"So?"

Zexion shrugged. "It's not really ideal park weather."

Dem gave Zex his best puppy dog eyes. "Pleeeeeeease?"

"Fine." Zexion put on his coat and they stepped out into the cold.

"You're the bestest!"

"Nope, I'm pretty sure that's you."

Demyx frowned. "We've gone over this."

"I know," Zexion said, smiling fondly. "Doesn't mean I agree."

"Shhh." Demyx silenced Zexion with a kiss.

Zexion broke off the kiss and started laughing. "Love you, silly."

"Love you too."

"So. We're at the park. What are we going to do?"

Demyx looked around. "I dunno. We could walk around or go to the playground part or chase ducks...are there any ducks in February?"

"Probably not. I'm up for walking around, though."

"Okay!"

Zexion thought for a second. "The lake is pretty. Want to walk around it?"

"Sure."

Zexion smiled and walked towards the lake. Demyx walked with him, happily linking their fingers together.

"I love water," Zexion said after they had walked a quarter of the way around the lake.

"Not at much as I doooo."

"That's why, silly. It reminds me of you. I don't think I would like it much, otherwise."

"N'awww."

Zexion smiled and poked Demyx. Demyx poked back.

"There's a gazebo on that bridge."

"Okay?" Demyx stared at Zexion.

"We should go check it out."

"Sure."

They walked over to the bridge and trekked across to the gazebo, a small wooden structure overlooking the lake.

"You know, it's more of a pond than a lake," Zexion idly noted.

"Shh. Don't make it sad!"

"I'm not making it sad," Zexion said, looking at Demyx strangely.

"You are."

"How do you know?"

"It looks blue," Demyx said, nodding sagely.

"It always looks blue."

"Shhhh."

Zexion laughed.

"Hey, Zexy..."

"Yeah?"

"Do I get my surprise now?"

"Do you want it now?"

"Maybe..."

"My dad knows about us." Zexion kept his tone neutral.

"You told him?"

"Yup."

"What did he do? What did he say?"

"As long as my grades don't drop, he's okay with it." Zexion finally smiled.

"He's really okay with it?" Happiness and excitement were practically radiating from Demyx.

Zexion nodded. "He's okay with it."

Zexion was promptly tackled by Demyx.

"Agh!" Zexion was surprised, and nearly fell into the water of the pond. He was pinned to the floor of the gazebo by a wildly grinning Demyx. "I'll take it you liked my surprise?"

"Best surprise ever."

"Good, because that was your Valentine's Day present." Zexion smiled.

Demyx kissed Zexion all over his face before stopping at his mouth.

"I love you," Zexion said, leaning up and kissing Demyx.

"I love you too, and you're really, super magnificent."

"Not as really, super magnificent as you."

"None of that." Demyx kissed him. Zexion was going to respond, but Demyx's lips on his distracted him.

When Demyx pulled away, he blinked. "We're in the park."

Zexion turned red and looked around. "We are."

"Think we should get off the ground?"

"Sounds like a plan."

Demyx moved so Zexion could get up. Zexion eased up, brushing dust off his jeans.

"I didn't hurt you when I tackled you, did I?"

"Nope. I'm starting to get used to it, and my head didn't hit anything this time."

"Okay, good." Dem smiled.

"Yup," Zexion said. "I think we'll survive."

"Now what should we do?"

"No idea. That was my big surprise of the morning."

Dem's face scrunched up in thought. "Hmm...my present for you is at my house, because I really didn't think you'd agree to skipping, so I don't have it with me. I think my mom's still there, so it'll have to wait until later..."

"When does your mom leave? Is she working a job tonight?"

"Yep. My dad already left to get some stuff set up there. We have to wait until after school."

"We can do that," Zexion said.

"What're we gonna do until then, though?"

"Hmmm. I don't know."

"It's your turn to pick."

"Well, it's around lunch time. Can I take the easy way out and suggest more food?"

"Sure."

"Any kind of food you want?" Zexion asked.

"Hmm...Mexican!"

Zexion smiled. "Real Mexican or Taco Bell Mexican?"

"Real."

"Sounds good to me," Zexion said. "Let's go."

"Okay!"

They drove to a Mexican restaurant nearby, where they sat down and ate. After that, there was just a little time left to kill before school was out and they could go to Dem's house for Zex's present.

"Now what?"

"Your turn to decide," Zexion said, grinning.

"Oh, right. Um...let's go to...GameStop!"

"You at GameStop will definitely kill time," Zexion said. "Works for me."

"Yay!"

After killing an hour and a half at GameStop, they could both finally return to their houses safely, so they headed to Dem's to get Zexion's present.

They pulled up into the driveway. "Is your family gone?"

"Looks like it."

"Okay," Zexion said, smiling. "Wanna head in?"

"Sure."

Zexion got out of the car. Demyx did as well, literally bouncing up the walkway to the house. Zexion was going to comment on Demyx's energy, but he was always like that, so it really wasn't that odd. He seemed happier than usual, though.

"To the music room!" Demyx cried once he had the door open.

"The music room?" Zexion raised an eyebrow.

"Yep."

"Hmmm..." Zexion puzzled over things as they walked to the room. At the door, Demyx stopped and turned around to look at Zexion.

Zexion waited. "What's up?"

"Nothing."

"What's the surprise?"

"You'll see in a minute."

"Okay."

"Wait right here, though." Demyx disappeared into the room.

Zexion waited by the door. He was tempted to peek in and cheat, but he didn't. He heard a loud bang, and he started to get a bit concerned. "Everything okay in there?"

"This damn guitar.." was all he got in reply. It was another moment before Demyx said, "Okay, come in now!"

Zexion walked in. In the room, nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary, except that Dem's computer had been moved back in the room. The screen of the computer was lit up and had what looked like a video up. The thumbnail image for the video was the two of them.

"I know I could have done this in any room of the house, but I figured it was most appropriate in here, since all the hard work happened in here," Demyx explained before hitting play.

The video started, and a slideshow of pictures and videos of the two started playing to one of Dem's original songs.

"Dem..." Zexion watched the slideshow, and he hugged the blonde. "That was incredibly sweet, you know. I love it."

"I'm glad." Demyx hugged back.

"Thank you." Zexion kissed Demyx.

Demyx kissed back. "I love you."

"I love you, too. You're amazing."

"You're more amazing."

"Nope," Zexion said. "Not at all."

"But, yes."

"Nope."

"Yes."

Zexion kissed Demyx. "Nope."

"Yes. Now stop arguing with me."

Zexion shook his head.

"Please?"

"You will always be more wonderful than I am."

"Except that's impossible."

"No, it's really not, and you're not convincing me otherwise. Do I need to make lists?"

Demyx shook his head. "No. What you need to do is just believe me."

"But I KNOW that you're more wonderful."

"I'm not, I'm not, I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"No!" Demyx pouted.

"Yes," Zexion said, grinning.

"Zex..." Demyx sounded legitimately upset.

"Demyx?" The grin faded from Zex's face.

"Just accept it this once? Please?"

"How can I do that, though? You're everything to me, Dem. Putting myself above you isn't possible for me."

"Then just... accept that I think that of you."

Zexion looked at him. "I guess I can do that."

Demyx smiled. "Thank you."

Zexion smiled back. "Only for you."

"Love you."

"Love you, too."

* * *

><p>It was after school on February 14, and Riku and Sora were heading over to Riku's room. Riku pointed out that Axel and Roxas would probably be getting up to... something they would probably want to avoid being in the next room for.<p>

It only made sense to stay away from the house.

They went straight to Riku's room and plopped down on the bed.

"So," Riku said.

"So."

"Well..." Riku fidgeted. "It's Valentine's Day, and I know we didn't talk about plans or presents or anything, but..."

"But...?"

Riku pulled out a small, neatly-wrapped present and handed it to Sora.

Sora's face lit up. "What is it?" he asked impatiently as he looked at the present.

"Well, you'll just have to open it, won't you?"

Rolling his eyes good-naturedly, Sora carefully opened the present. Riku fidgeted nervously.

Once the present was unwrapped, Sora grinned. Riku had given him a crown-shaped necklace on a thick, silver chain. "This is cool!"

"I'm glad you like it," Riku said, sounding relieved. "It was my grandfather's. I wasn't sure... I know necklaces aren't exactly guy-like things, but it suited you."

"It's awesome." Sora leaned over and kissed him.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Sor."

"Happy Valentine's Day, Riku."

"So, that's it. I didn't really have anything else planned out."

"I... had something for you, but I dunno. I'm scared that you'll not like it."

"What is it? No need to be scared."

"It's..." Sora stopped, his face a light pinkish red that signified he was blushing.

Riku hugged Sora. "Don't be embarrassed." Sora hid his face in Riku's shoulder.

"I love you."

"Love you too," Sora mumbled into Riku's shirt.

"It's okay if you don't want to give me your present. If you're not comfortable, then you don't have to."

"I have a backup present."

"Okay."

Sora shuffled over to his backpack and pulled out a gift bag. Riku opened it. Inside were a few stereotypical things, like chocolate. What caught Riku's attention, though, was a little book.

Riku opened it, flipping through slowly. "Sora...?"

"Flip through it faster. It's a flip book!"

Starting at the beginning, Riku flipped through, watching as two poorly-drawn stick figures kissed and the letters "I love you" appeared. Riku beamed. "That's so sweet."

"I'm sorry that the drawings suck. I tried."

"No," Riku said, kissing Sora on top of his head. "It's perfect."

Sora grinned at him.

"Thank you."

"I love you."

"I love you, too, Sor."

Sora smiled and kissed Riku. Riku kissed back. This would normally be the point where they would stop, but Sora didn't this time. He just leaned closer to Riku, deepening the kiss. Riku's eyes widened.

"Erm..."

Sora frowned. "What?"

"Are you really sure you want to keep going?" Riku looked concerned.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Just... I dunno."

"You do know, or you wouldn't be asking."

"I just don't want to move forward too quickly."

Sora frowned. "So moving to more than itty bitty kisses after a month is too quickly?"

Riku shrugged. "Is it?"

"I don't think so."

"Oh. Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Okay." Riku leaned in and kissed Sora.

Sora kissed back for a second before pulling away. "You ruined the moment."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

Riku shook his head. "You sound a bit upset, and I feel bad now."

"It's fine, Riku."

Riku looked guilty.

"Stop."

Riku pulled together a small smile, but he still felt guilty and awkward. "Okay."

"Good."

Riku hugged Sora, and Sora hugged back.

"So. Now what?" Riku said after a moment.

"I dunno..."

"Me either."

"We could snuggle!"

"Sounds good." Riku wrapped his arms around Sora. Smiling, Sora snuggled close to Riku.

After a few minutes, Riku frowned.

"What is it?" Sora asked, looking at him.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"What were you originally going to give me?"

"Doesn't matter."

"Okay. I was just curious..."

"Sorry."

"It can't be that bad..." Riku frowned.

Sora shrugged.

"Okay. I'll leave it be."

"Thanks."

Riku kissed Sora on the cheek. "No prob."

"Love you."

"Love you, too."

* * *

><p>For Valentine's Day, Axel made Roxas promise that he wouldn't do much. Axe knew that Roxas could easily spend a large amount of money on him. He knew that Roxas wouldn't bat an eye at the idea of taking Axel out to an expensive restaurant or buying him expensive chocolate or doing god knows what else to make sure that Axel had a good Valentine's Day.<p>

Axel didn't need any of it. He didn't want any of it.

So, he told Roxas that the only Valentine's Day present that he would accept was spending time with Roxas. No fancy gifts. No fancy dinner. Just hanging out and enjoying being around each other.

Although Roxas was reluctant, he eventually agreed not to spend any money. However, that didn't mean he couldn't work out other ways to make sure Axel had a good day…

When Valentine's Day finally came around, Roxas and Axel both actually went to school. They both actually did all of their work, and they both actually stayed the whole day. Axel had set those guidelines, as well. No skipping. Roxas thought it was a bit silly, considering even ZEXION skipped, but if that was what Axe really wanted, he could deal.

After school, Roxas drove Axel over to his house. It was becoming the main place where they spent alone time together, since Roxas' parents were home very little of the time. It made sense, especially for what Roxas had in mind.

Scouring the fridge, they found some pizza rolls to heat up for dinner. They laughed and joked around while the food was in the microwave, and they both ate quickly. Roxas left some in the box for Sora—they were his favorite kind, and if Roxas ate the entire box, he would have to deal with a crabby brunette.

Once Roxas had cleaned up, they went back to his room. For a while, they just hung out. Axel tried to work on homework, but Roxas refused to let that happen. He knew Axel's schedule, and he knew that he had very little work due the next day.

Roxas had been sitting at his desk, spinning around in his chair. However, when it looked like Axel was planning on being responsible, Roxas relocated to the bed, where Axel's school stuff was all spread out.

"If I remember correctly," Roxas said, "The point of this was to spend time with each other, not with your schoolwork."

"Roxas, I don't have much. I just have to do this worksheet, okay? I have to get my homework done."

Roxas snatched the worksheet from Axel's hand and set it on his desk. He moved Axel's books off the bed and settled back into place next to Axel.

"No."

Axel moved to go get his books, and Roxas grabbed his wrist. He tugged slightly, pulling Axel back towards him. Although he was small, he was surprisingly strong, and Axel stopped.

"Work later. Right now…" Roxas leaned in, pressing his lips against Axel's for a second. "I believe I have something to make up to you."

Axel's eyes widened for a second. "About time," he started, but Roxas silenced him with another kiss. Axel pressed closer to Roxas, and before long, Roxas' tongue was plunging into Axel's mouth.

As they were kissing, Roxas' hands instinctively went under Axel's shirt, running up against the smooth, soft skin of his chest. Axel shivered slightly at the touch, and Roxas pressed his advantage. "Shirt," he said, his voice low. "Off." Axel complied quickly, eager to get rid of the layer of fabric separating him from Roxas. "Yours, too," Axel said, and before long, the shirt was gone.

Now that Axel's chest was bare, Roxas let one hand drift upward to Axel's nipple, twisting slightly, enjoying the way Axel's breath caught. Axel let loose a low moan as Roxas started moving down Axel's neck, kissing and nipping, leaving little, red marks as he went.

Axel's hands were pressed against Roxas' chest. He tried to shift on top of Roxas, but the little boy was stubborn. He pushed Axel back down and let himself rest on Axel, rubbing against the growing bulge in the taller man's pants. Axel let loose another groan, but Roxas needed more.

He lifted his weight off Axel for a second, leaning up to kiss Axel. With the redhead adequately distracted, Roxas started working on the button on Axel's jeans. Roxas knew the feeling of his own too-tight pants would start to get to him soon, but this wasn't about him. This was about making it up to Axel, the beautiful boy writhing beneath him, his eyes half lidded at Roxas' ministrations.

Roxas didn't know he was capable of such selflessness, especially where his libido was concerned.

It wasn't long before Axel's jeans and boxers were on the floor next to Roxas' bed. Axel reached down and tugged at Roxas' jeans, and a few seconds later, they and Roxas' boxers joined Axel's pants on the floor.

Roxas lightly tweaked one of Axel's nipples with his mouth, enjoying the low sounds his boyfriend was making. Axel's hips bucked upwards, rubbing their now unclothed erections together. Roxas moaned slightly at the friction before kissing a trail down Axel's chest, stopping his journey down south right above Axel's dick.

"Nnng," Axel moaned quietly, as Roxas' breath ghosted over Axel's hardened shaft. Roxas teased just a bit longer before deciding that enough was enough.

Gripping Axel gently but firmly, Roxas began jerking Axel off. Axel got louder and louder and Roxas pumped faster and faster. It wasn't long before Axel came, shooting off into Roxas' hand.

Roxas let go of Axel, kissing him on the cheek and sitting up. He was still hard, but the blissed-out expression on Axel's face told him that he wasn't going to be getting the same kind of attention from the redhead. Axel was too far gone in the endorphin haze. Roxas snuck to the bathroom to relieve himself before returning to find that Axel had drifted off to sleep.

Smiling slightly, Roxas tucked Axe into his bed, kissed him on the forehead, and left the room.

* * *

><p>Xion was lonely.<p>

She grew up with four siblings and a big group of friends. She was used to life being loud and vibrant and full of craziness. Lately, though, things were different.

It all started when Zexion and Demyx got together. She knew it was coming, and she thought they were adorable, but Zexion was her best friend at school, and she knew that him dating Demyx meant that she would get significantly less attention from him. She and Demyx always got along well, but he had been hung up on Zex for a while. Nothing had really changed there. It was her and Zexion's friendship that felt slightly different.

Then, Larxene left. Although none of the others had nice things to say about Larxene, Xion did not have many issues with her, and it was nice to have another girl around, at times. Xion loved her boys, but she sometimes felt a bit left out being alone with a group of guys.

Axel and Roxas had recently paired up, which only made things worse. Now, she was the odd woman out, not only the sole girl in the group, but also the only single one. It was okay, really. She didn't mind being single.

On days like Valentine's Day, though, it felt incredibly lonely. Her friends were all nicely paired up, and she had no one. Her friends were all spending time together and doing romantic things, but her only plans were to go home and pester her little brother to make sure he got his homework done.

Xion's three older siblings were all off in college and the real world, so she couldn't even depend on them to be around to keep the loneliness at bay.

If there was one thing Xion was good at, it was cheering herself up and moving forward. Things weren't the happiest at that moment, but nothing kept her down for long. In the long run, Xion knew she would be fine.

That didn't mean that having to go through another Valentine's Day alone was any less sucky.

**[TBC]**

**R&R**


	21. Chapter 21

**Ello, guys! Here's a chapter. I don't really have anything to say about it, for once. This chapter and the next really did not turn out like either Laci or I expected. I'm not really going to talk about why, though. You'll see for yourself.**

**I'm going to tell you in advance that any Soriku angst/unhappiness/fighting complaints should be directed towards Laci and that any Akuroku angst/unhappiness/fighting complaints should be directed towards me. If you have Zemyx complaints, then you can shove it, because they're perfect.**

**Zemyx aside, things can't stay happy forever, you know.**

**WARNINGS: snowmen, grumpiness, and hot chocolate**

* * *

><p>It was the middle of February. The year had been extraordinarily warm, which made Roxas perfectly happy. He had moved around a lot, but he always preferred to live in warm places.<p>

He was not happy when, finally, the snow came. There were a few flurries in late January and early February, but the first big snow of the year did not come until late at night on February 15.

The next morning, Roxas woke up to a phone call.

"This is an automated message to alert you that all classes have been canceled due to inclement weather. Thank you, and have a nice day!" The phone call disconnected, and Roxas' face lit up.

Snow days were the only good part of snow.

"Roxaaaaaaaas!" Sora's voice carried from elsewhere in the house.

Roxas walked into the living room to see Sora planted in front of the TV. "Yes?"

"SNOW!"

"Yeah, I noticed."

"I'm excited! Why aren't you excited?"

Roxas shrugged. "I hate the cold."

"HOW?" Sora looked flabbergasted.

"I just do."

"That's dumb."

"No it isn't."

"Mhmmmm."

Roxas sat down next to Sora. "Are you off, too?"

"Hm?"

"School. Are you off?"

"Would I be sitting here in my pajamas otherwise?"

"No. You'd be fast asleep for another half an hour, because it's like 5:00 in the morning."

"Exactly! I had a feeling about the snow, and I woke up extra early."

"It is rare that you're up before me..." Roxas said.

"Yep!"

"So, are we going to stick to the time-honored tradition?"

"Which one?"

Roxas grinned. "The one where we all get together and have an epic snowball fight?"

"I like that one."

"I do, too. If you want, I could bring some of my new school friends, so that it is bigger and more epic."

"Yeah!"

Roxas smiled. "I'll call up Axe and tell him to gather some people. You call Ri... actually, it's 5 AM. We should probably wait a few hours."

"But Roxassssssss."

"No. I know Axe would absolutely murder me."

Sora pouted at him.

"You should go back to sleep, too."

"Not sleepy."

"How much sleep did you get?"

Sora was quiet as he thought about it. "Like five or six hours."

"Oh."

"What?"

"That's a good night's sleep."

"Mhmm."

Roxas thought for a second. "I think I got that much sleep once or twice recently."

"What's the average, though?"

"Enough."

"Roxas, I want a number."

Roxas could tell from Sora's expression that he was not going to give up before he got an answer. "Three and a half."

"Rox..." Sora sighed.

"It's not that big of a deal. I've been that way as long as I've known you guys."

"I know, but still..."

"My body is used to it. Don't worry about me."

"That's like telling my hair to be flat."

"It's better than the alternative, isn't it?" Roxas said, folding his arms in front of his chest.

"Hm?"

"Better than no sleep."

"Well, yeah, but..."

"Those are the two options, really."

"Not really. You could DO something about it."

"Won't work." Roxas shrugged.

"You've never tried. You don't know that."

"How do you know that?"

"Know what?"

"That I've never tried."

"Because I know you."

Roxas shook his head. "Don't worry about it. Just focus on the snow."

"Whatever."

Sighing, Roxas said, "Look, if I'm not getting enough sleep, you'll know. Trust me on that."

"You _aren't _getting enough. It's not healthy."

"I'm getting enough to survive."

"Barely."

"That's all I need."

"Sure."

"If I'm surviving, then it's all good."

"Right."

Roxas rolled his eyes. "I've been getting more sleep lately, anyway. You don't need to panic."

"Mmkay."

"Axe seems to knock me right out."

"Hm?"

"It's easier to sleep when he's around." Roxas shrugged. "It doesn't always work, but sometimes it does."

"Oh."

"Yup." Roxas wanted to change the subject very badly all of the sudden. Sharing time was over. "Do you and Riku sleep together often?" he asked, a grin plastered on his face.

"No."

"Awe, what a pity," Roxas said, ruffling Sora's hair.

"Sure."

Roxas frowned at Sora's clipped words.

"Why are you so moody, Sor?"

Sora shrugged.

"Is this still about the fucking sleep thing?"

"It's not about anything."

"That's bullshit. You don't ever get upset or annoyed or whatever the fuck you are without a reason."

"Fuck off."

"Not until you explain what the fuck is going on."

Sora was silent.

"I've got hours of free time. I'm not going to leave it alone unless you give me a good reason I should."

Sora shrugged.

Rox frowned. "This isn't just about me, is it?"

"Not everything's about you, Roxas."

Ignoring the jab, Roxas pressed on. "Is it about your parents?"

"It's not always about them either."

"Is it about Riku?"

"No."

Roxas thought for a second. "It's not always about your parents, and everything isn't about me... you technically didn't say no to either of those."

"Observant of you."

"So it's both of us combined. Anything else?"

"Nope."

"You sure about that?"

"Yep."

"I don't mean to upset you."

"I know."

"I'm a dick," Roxas said, rather bluntly. "You already knew that. You've always known that, from the first year we met. Remember?"

"Mhmm."

"I'm pretty sure you hated me for a week or two in there." Roxas grinned slightly.

"Yep." There was no point in lying about it.

Rox pushed Sor slightly. "Hey, you. You're not supposed to admit to it. You're supposed to remind me how fantastic I am, and how I was absolutely fucking right."

"Why deny the truth?"

"I dunno. I didn't understand it, either."

"Hm?"

"You were pissed off at me because you refused to own up to being gay, Sor. If that's not denying the truth, I don't know what is."

"I wasn't ready to! You were practically forcing me to admit to something I didn't want to."

"I didn't say you weren't justified in hating my guts. I'm just saying that I was absolutely right." Roxas didn't mention that, in his brain, the being right was justification for the entire incident.

"Right or not doesn't matter. You're not supposed to force stuff out of friends."

"We weren't really all that close at the time, and I thought I was doing you a favor. The sooner you came to terms with it, the better."

"You had no place."

"Didn't you feel better actually talking to someone about it?"

"No."

"Oh. Whoops?" Roxas shrugged. "I wouldn't have pressed if I didn't think it would help you out in the long run."

"Whatever."

"It happened, either way. No point in dwelling."

"Guess so."

"The past should stay in the past."

"Sometimes."

"Generally."

"I dunno."

"I do," Roxas said firmly.

"Hmm."

There was a long stretch of silence. Finally, Roxas said, "So, since we're both up, want me to make some hot chocolate?"

"Sure."

"Mmkay. I'll be right back." A few minutes later, Roxas returned with two mugs. He handed one to Sora.

Sora took it and smiled slightly at Roxas.

"Extra marshmallows, just like you like."

"You're great sometimes, Rox."

"Damn straight." Roxas' smile looked slightly off, but his words came out with his normal confidence.

Sora curled up on the couch, leaving room for Roxas to sit back down if he wanted. Roxas plopped down, making sure not to spill his own hot chocolate.

"I'm sorry for being moody..." Sora muttered.

"It's all good, kid."

"Promise?"

"Yeah. We all have days like that, sometimes."

"Mmkay."

"Is there anything I can do?"

"No."

"My offer to send zombies after your parents still stands," Roxas said, keeping his face straight.

Sora shook his head.

"I'm still sorry."

"Why?"

"That all this crap happened to you."

"It's life."

"Yeah."

"I can handle it."

"You sure?"

"Yep." Sora smiled reassuringly.

"Okay..." Roxas didn't look completely convinced, but he dropped it.

Sora sipped at his hot chocolate.

"Are you happy?" The question had been nagging Roxas for a while, but he had always been scared of the answer Sora would give.

"Yeah, sure."

"I know it's not... ideal. I know you would rather not be here, away from home and stuck with me. I know I'm not always the best friend, and just... I dunno. I had a point, but I lost it."

"I just... miss them sometimes. Usually mostly my mom, because she wasn't all that bad. And... sometimes my dad, even though he... you know." Sora brought his knees up to his chest.

"Do you think that if I took you over there when your dad wasn't around, it would be okay?"

"I don't know."

"Want to give it a shot?"

"No. If my mom wanted me there, she would have done something about it by now."

"Oh."

There was another uncomfortable silence.

"...Is it still too early to call people?"

Roxas looked at the clock. "Yup. Sorry, kid."

Sora drank his hot chocolate rather sadly.

"Give it a few more hours. Axel pitches a hissy fit if anyone gets him up before 1:00 most days."

"Fiiiiiiine."

"Sorry."

"Sure you are."

"Nope, not really." Roxas grinned. "You can learn some patience."

"I despise patience."

"Me too, but I can still advise using it."

"Nope."

"College counselors can advise on how to get into schools they never got into. Why can't I advise about using skills I don't have myself?"

"They're full of crap too."

"Hey, now," Roxas said.

"What?"

"I'm not full of crap."

"Reallyyyyyy?"

Roxas glared at Sora.

Sora grinned back.

"Not cool."

"Whatcha gonna do about it?"

Rox shrugged.

Sora poked him in the side.

"What?"

"I'm bored. Go call Axel."

"No."

"Fine. I AM calling Riku, though."

"Have fun."

Sora got up from the couch and headed to his room. Rox went back to his room, closing the door behind him.

* * *

><p>In his room, Sora waited impatiently for Riku to answer his phone.<p>

"Sor?" Riku sounded very tired. "It's 7:30."

"Hush you. I've been up since 5."

"Why?"

"SNOW!"

Riku sighed. "I'm guessing this is my wake-up call?"

"Mhmmmm."

"I'll be over in a half an hour."

"Yay!"

"Is Rox up?"

"Yep."

"Uh oh. Definite decrease in happiness. What's up?"

"Nothing."

"Sor..."

"Seriously."

"Well, obviously Roxas has something to do with it, but that can't be all... Is it the snow?" Riku said quietly.

"I love snow."

"And your mom was the one you played in the snow with when you moved to Maine."

"So? I'm not in Maine anymore."

"No, but even when you moved back, she'd always help with our snowman."

"So?"

"I know you miss her." Riku's voice was getting smaller and smaller.

"It doesn't matter."

Riku frowned. "So then what role does Rox play in this?"

"He doesn't."

"Then why are you upset with him?"

"Because he's stupid."

"How, exactly?"

"He just is!"

Riku sighed. "What'd he do this time?"

"Nothing."

"What did he not do?"

"It doesn't matter."

"If you're upset with him, chances are, he's just as upset. I want to know what I'm walking into." Riku set the phone down on the bed, putting it on speaker phone so he could get dressed.

"We just... had a stupid argument about him not ever sleeping."

"Has it gotten worse?"

"Three and a half average, he said."

"...That's not good. He used to average around four and a half."

"I know."

"That little was bad enough, but if it's getting worse..."

"I don't know what to do..." Sora sounded concerned, which scared Riku. If even Sor was worried...

"I'm guessing talking to him didn't help."

"He got mad."

"Hmmm... that's a problem."

"Yeah..."

"Should I try talking to him, or do you think that'd just push him further away?"

"I don't know."

"I can give talking to him a try."

"Okay."

"When I get there, though." Riku, now fully dressed, went to pick up the phone. He went to the kitchen to get a poptart.

"Mmkay."

There was a muffled bang. "Which should be in... seventeen minutes."

"That's specific. Are you okay?"

"Fine. Just ran into something. I'm leaving in two."

"Okay."

"I'll see you then?"

"Mhmm."

Riku hung up and drove over. It took longer than usual, because he had to drive carefully on the roads. Much of the snow had been cleared, but there could always be black ice. He parked the car in the driveway and climbed out of the car, trudging through the snow to knock on the door. Before he could knock, it opened abruptly, almost hitting him in the face.

"RikuRikuRikuRiku!"

"Sora, it's 7 AM. Only you could have this much energy at 7 AM."

"Shhh. That's a lie."

Riku grinned. "Can I come in?"

Sora looked at him seriously. "No."

"Why's that?"

"The snow isn't _inside."_

"Roxas is."

"Hmm, right."

"Do you still want me to try and talk to him?"

"If you wanna."

Riku nodded. "I'll make it quick so we can get outside."

"Okay!"

"You'll have to let me in, though."

"Right right right." Sora moved out of the way.

Riku smiled and stepped in. "I'll be back in a few, okay?"

"Okeydokey."

Riku walked over to Roxas' room. He knocked. "Can I come in?"

"Sure." Riku walked in and found Roxas dressed for the snow and huddled in his bed.

"I hear you and Sora had a not so hot morning."

"It snowed, Riku. Of course it wasn't hot."

Riku rolled his eyes. "You know what I mean."

Roxas shrugged.

"You aren't getting enough sleep, Rox."

Roxas glared. "Oh, don't you start this, too. It's stupid."

"Rox, it's not stupid. Something tells me you wouldn't have fought with Sor like you did if you had enough sleep in you. I know what you're like when you're tired. You're much touchier."

"Your point is?"

"Sleep more."

"Thank you, Captain Obvious. How do you propose I deal with my insomnia? Counting sheep?"

Riku shrugged. "You might consider talking to someone about it."

"Been there, done that. Didn't help. I don't want to take stuff to knock me out and make me sleep."

"That's not exactly what I meant..."

Rox shook his head. "Leave it be, Riku." He got up from the bed. "I'll work on getting more sleep if you don't pester me about it. For now, let's go play in the snow, okay?"

Riku knew that Roxas was closing the conversation. He didn't like it, but he knew Rox. The kid was incredibly stubborn, and if he said that was the end, then that was that.

"Fine. I'm holding you to that, though."

Roxas shrugged. "I didn't say it if I didn't mean it. Now, come on."

The two left Rox's bedroom and met Sora by the door.

"Snow now?"

"Snow now," Riku said.

"Yay!"

"So what's the plan?" Riku asked.

"Snowman now. When it's a normal people hour, Roxas is going to call Axel and get more people for the snowball fight."

"Sounds good."

Sora grinned and the three went outside.

"Where do we want our snowman to be?" Riku asked.

Sora looked around before darting off to a spot in the yard. "Here!"

"Looks good!"

The three set about making a snowman. It took them awhile, because Sora kept insisted that it had to be the best snowman in the history of snowmen. However, they eventually finished. Roxas took his hat off and placed it on top of the snowman's head.

Sora grinned as they all stood back to admire their handiwork. "Can we call people now?"

Roxas checked his watch. It was still a bit early, but not unreasonably so anymore. "I'll call Dem instead of Axe."

"Is that gonna work?"

"It'll give us a better chance than if we just call Axe."

"Okay!"

Roxas laughed. "Someone take a picture of the snowman. I am going to go inside and call him from there."

"Okeydokey!"

Roxas went inside, grabbing his phone from the table. He had left it inside, since he didn't want it to get wet. He dialed Demyx.

"Hullo?" Demyx didn't sound sleepy, even though it was 9 in the morning on a day with no school. He obviously hadn't checked his Caller ID before answering, though.

"Dem? It's Roxas."

"Hi Roxas!"

"Sorry to call so early, but my friends and I have a tradition when it snows, and we were wondering if you could help us out."

"Oh?"

"Snowball fight."

"Hell yeah!"

Roxas grinned. "Get the others, too."

"I can do that. When should we show up?"

"Whenever you can get everyone together."

"It'll be a little. Axel, you know..."

"Yeah, I know. Just do the best you can, okay?"

"Will do!"

"Thanks, Dem. See you later."

"See ya, Roxy!"

Rox hung up and looked up as the others walked in.

* * *

><p>Xion was the first to show up. Around 9:30, she walked in the doorway, dressed up in a warm, puffy coat. She rang the doorbell.<p>

"Heya, Xion," Roxas said, opening the door. "Come on in."

They sat down in the living room to wait for the others.

"Heya, Xion," Riku said, waving.

"Hi!"

"Do you know when the others are coming?" Roxas asked.

Xion shrugged. She had no idea. Demyx told her they wouldn't take long, but that was not very descriptive.

After another half an hour, Zexion showed up.

"Dem is attempting to get Axel."

"If anyone can do it, Dem can," Roxas said, shrugging.

It was another hour before Demyx appeared, Axel trudging unhappily behind him.

Roxas grinned. "Good work, Dem."

"I hate all of you," Axel muttered.

"No you don't," Roxas said, walking over and kissing his cheek.

"I do."

"Crab."

"What?"

"You're crabby in the morning, you're red, and you have spikes. You're a crab." Roxas grinned.

"Fuck off."

Xion got off the couch, walked up to Axel, and looked incredibly sad. "Axel, please be nice. Roxas just wanted you to be able to enjoy the snow with the rest of us."

"Roxas could have waited two more hours."

"The snow could all melt, though."

"Not fucking likely."

Xion looked like she was going to cry.

Axel looked like he didn't care.

"Don't screw with Xion, Axe," Roxas said quietly.

"Hmm."

Riku cut in. "I don't mean to interrupt, but can we just go have a snowball fight?"

"I just want to sleep more."

"Coffee?" Zexion offered.

"No."

Roxas' voice was flat when he told Axel, "Fine. My bed's open."

"Good."

The room was silent. Roxas put his hat on and walked outside.

Roxas' exit made Axel sigh and look at Zexion. "Coffee," was all he said.

Zexion nodded and went to the kitchen. The room lapsed into silence again.

Axel looked at Xion. "I'm really sorry for snapping at you..." He held out his arms in an offering of an apologetic hug.

Xion hugged back. "It's fine."

"Promise?"

"Promise," Xion said, letting go of Axel and looking him in the eyes.

"Okay." Axel half-smiled at her.

Zexion returned with Axel's coffee and handed it to him.

"Should someone go after Roxas?" Zexion asked.

"No," Riku said immediately. "That'd be a very, very bad idea."

Why?" Demyx asked.

"Because," Riku explained. "Roxas left because he wanted to be alone. When he's upset, he always does this. He breaks away for a while, calms down, and comes back acting like it never happened in the first place. Following him would do more harm than good."

"What if one of us just waited outside for him?" Axel asked, sipping his coffee. "Would that do any harm?"

Riku thought for a second. "As long as you let him make the first move, it should be fine."

"Awesome. See you all in a bit." Axel left.

* * *

><p>It was flurrying outside, but Roxas barely even noticed. He walked out of the house without thinking. He had just wanted to get out of that room. He was tired of bickering with everyone. He needed some space and some good, old-fashioned alone time, or he was going to snap on someone.<p>

That would not have been pretty.

He walked around the block, working things through. Why was everyone in his life so goddamn moody? He knew he wasn't exactly entirely innocent with Sora, but Axel was just being downright crabby.

Rox let himself settle down. It was stupid. Completely unimportant. It was over and done with. No point in being upset. Neither had even been big arguments, and it was stupid getting worked up over them.

By the time he walked back around to his house, he had calmed down.

He looked up to see Axel waiting on the steps.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"What's up?"

"Just hanging out on your porch."

"That can't be very comfortable. It's kind of cold out."

"Yes, it is." Axel shrugged and held up his coffee. "This helps."

"Whatever happened to sleeping?"

"Wouldn't have been able to."

"I'm sorry."

"Not your fault."

"That's true," Roxas admitted.

"Yep."

"It's okay, though."

"Okay."

"You want to go back in?"

"Definitely."

Roxas nodded. "Let's go, then."

"Mmkay."

Axel stood up. Roxas hugged him.

"Sorry for storming out of there."

"It's all good."

"Knowing Riku, he probably already explained."

"A bit, yeah."

"That's what he does," Roxas said, smiling slightly. "He's the peacemaker. Always has been."

"I can tell."

"Riku doesn't know as much about me as some people do, but he knows more about how I react when I'm upset than just about anyone."

"I'm sorry about upsetting you."

Roxas shook his head. "Nah. Not entirely your fault."

"Partially, though."

"It's all good. It's over and done with."

"Okay."

"Really, I was already upset when you came. It just didn't take much to set me off again."

"Still..."

"Still nothing," Roxas insisted.

"Okay."

Roxas released Axel and backed away a bit. "Seriously."

"Okay."

Nodding, Roxas moved to go inside. However, Axel stopped him.

"What?"

Axel leaned down and kissed Roxas quickly. "Now you can go in."

Roxas laughed and kissed Axel back, taking his time. Axel smiled.

"NOW we can go in."

Laughing, Axel said, "Okay."

Roxas grabbed Axel's hand, and they walked into the living room. "Everyone ready for the snowball fight?"

"Yeah!" Sora said louder than necessary.

"Let's go," Riku said, grinning. "Sora's been bursting at the seams all morning waiting."

"Shhhh." Sora mock-glared at him.

Zexion eased up from his chair. "What are the rules?"

Sora laughed. "What are rules?"

"No throwing in the face," Riku said. "Anything else is fair game."

"Well, and no throwing it... you know."

"Crotch is out-of-bounds," Roxas clarified.

"Snow does not feel good there..." Sora muttered.

"Sor was the one who established the rule," Roxas said. "He accused me of playing dirty."

Sora sulked.

"If I remember correctly," Riku said, "You hit him there in the first place because you have terrible aim..."

Roxas glared. "Shush."

"Either way, it sucked!"

"You kept hiding! I had to find SOME way to stop it."

"Jerk."

"Can we just go?" Riku interrupted. He had heard this argument hundreds of times.

Yeah!" Demyx made his presence known again.

They made their way outside, this time going to the backyard. There was more space and more snow there, so it was better for a snowball fight. There were also plenty of hiding places.

"How do we start this?" Zexion asked.

"On the count of three!"

"One," Roxas said.

"Two," Riku said.

"Three!" Sora shouted.

After that, all hell broke loose. Snowballs were EVERYWHERE. After a while, though, they started to get tired, cold, and wet, and things settled down.

"Okay," Roxas said. "This is a hell of a lot more fun with this many people."

"Heck yes it is!" Sora agreed.

"I'm going to head in and make hot chocolate," Riku announced. "Anyone not want any?"

A chorus of no's sounded.

"Perfect. I'll be right back." Riku disappeared through the door.

"Ugh. It's cold out here," Roxas said. Since he was standing still instead of moving around, the cold was setting in.

"C'mere," Axel said.

Roxas walked over to Axel. Axel wrapped his arms around Roxas.

"I have my own personal heater," Roxas said, smiling.

"Mhmm."

"We should probably go inside," Zexion said, "Before we start getting colder."

"I agree!" Sora said.

Roxas stood on his tiptoes and placed a kiss on Axel's cheek. "Sounds good."

The group relocated to inside the house, where Riku was waiting with mugs of hot chocolate. They all sat around, warming up and drinking hot chocolate.

Eventually, everyone had to go home. However, they all agreed that, if it snowed again, they would have to have another huge snowball fight.

**[TBC]**

**Also, I totally was not joking about Zemyx being perfect. Zexy is love in a jar. He's not my favorite, but I love him a lot.**

**Which brings up another point: Laci and I are super, super curious. We both have our favorite characters, but we write them. You all do not write them. So, we were wondering who you guys' favorite characters are. Let us know in messages, reviews, etc...**

**See you Tuesday!**


	22. Bonus Chapter: The Snowball Fight

**So, one of our astute reviewers pointed out that we skimmed over the snowball fight a bit... **

**Okay, maybe not just a bit. We basically skipped over pretty much all of it. ****The snowball fight was originally going to be the main point of the last chapter. However, the chapter didn't really turn out like we expected, and by the time we got to the actual snowball fight, we were not really in the mood to write it. Also, Laci is from somewhere warm, so she's never had a snowball fight that big. We decided to just go ahead and upload the chapter without it.**

**I was thinking on it later on, though, and I started getting scenes in my head for it. Since I am from a place that gets snow, I decided to go ahead and write the snowball fight on my own and post it later.**

**So, here you have it! **

**Bonus Chapter: The Snowball Fight**

* * *

><p>"On the count of three!"<p>

"One," Roxas said.

"Two," Riku said.

"Three!" Sora shouted.

After that, all hell broke loose.

Everyone spread out, at first. Roxas' yard was enormous, so there was lots of space. The fact that half of the yard was filled with trees allowed for lots of hiding places.

Axel was hiding behind a large oak tree when someone snuck up behind him. He was trying to scope out the area, working out the best places to hide, and he wasn't paying much attention until someone tapped him on the shoulder.

"Boo," Roxas said, a snowball held in his fist.

"Shit," Axel said, scrambling to get together a snowball. Roxas stopped him, however.

"No. I don't want to fight," Roxas said, lowering his arm. "I want to form an alliance."

"Don't do it!" a voice said from somewhere else in the yard. "Forming an alliance with Roxas is murder."

"Shut up, Riku!" Roxas shouted. "This is none of your business."

"You might want to try and be quieter, then, Rox. I'm just giving Axel advanced warning."

Roxas sighed. "Alliance or snowball?"

"Alliance it is," Axel said. He would take his chances.

"Perfect," Roxas said, grinning. "Oh, and now that we are in a binding alliance, I am contractually obligated to tell you that I have absolutely fucking awful aim. Riku's right. Alliances with me are terrible ideas. You ready to go kick some ass?"

All Axel could do was groan. What had he gotten himself into?

* * *

><p>While everyone else was hiding behind trees, scoping out the competition, Zexion was working out the best way to get out of this. He was not incredibly fond of snowball fights. He didn't mind the cold, in general, but voluntarily agreeing to run around and have frozen things flying at him? That did not sound all that appealing to him.<p>

He was hiding behind a tree, just like everyone else, but he really didn't want to stick around. He was searching for an escape route. If he could just make it to the back porch, he could chill out there for a while until everyone wore themselves out.

Zexion bolted from behind one tree to behind another. His goal was to slowly jump from hiding place to hiding place, working back to the porch as efficiently but sneakily as possible.

He was three trees away from being at the porch. Zex had been very careful, watching to make sure that he was finding unoccupied hiding places. However, he was focusing mainly near the ground. He figured that people would be staying down low, in an attempt to take up less space.

When he heard giggling coming from above him, he realized he was wrong.

"Xion? What are you doing in a tree?" Zexion asked, trying to keep quiet. He had learned from Roxas that talking at normal volume was a mistake. It would just give away his location.

"Shhhh," she said, putting her finger to her mouth. "You have to be quiet."

"So do you!" Xion was talking louder than Zexion was.

Xion started giggling again. "No I don't, silly."

"You don't want to give away your hiding place!"

Xion shook her head, swinging her legs back and forth. She was perched on a big, thick branch of the tree, and although she looked completely at ease, Zexion was a bit worried.

"Um, Xion, speaking of your hiding place… you might want to get down from there. The tree limb is frozen over, so it is probably a lot more brittle, and much more likely to collapse under your weight. If someone throws a snowball at you, and you shift your weight too much, you could fall and hurt yourself."

Xion beamed, looking proud of herself. "I know!"

Zexion blinked. "I'm lost."

"You're in Roxas' backyard, silly."

"You should get down, Xion. I don't want you to get hurt."

"I won't," Xion said. "My hiding place is perfect."

Zexion frowned. "But you're talking so loudly. Someone is bound to notice you up there."

"Oh, they will," Xion said, smiling cheerily. "That's why it's perfect!"

"Huh?"

"Zexy, what is rule number one for our group?"

"Um… Don't grill Axel if he doesn't want to talk about something?"

"Not that one."

"Be leery of any plan proposed by Roxas?"

"Nope!"

"Then I have no idea." Zexion wasn't used to not knowing the answers.

"Roxy said it earlier. Don't mess with Xion." The small girl beamed.

"What does this have to do with your hiding place?"

"Well, you guys have no problem just throwing snowballs at me. That isn't all that scary, and I'm little, so I'm super good at dodging them. Right?"

"Right…"

"No one would ever actually really hurt me, though, right? I'm never targeted individually, because I'm sweet!"

"I think I understand where this is going now," Zexion said, a small smile appearing on his face.

"You immediately said that if someone threw a snowball at me, I could get hurt, right? Well, by being up here, no one WILL throw snowballs at me. As long as I stay up here, I am safe, because no one would want me to fall or get hurt. Not even Roxy would do that!"

Zexion shook his head. "When did you get so clever, Xion? I don't think that is something that even I could have come up with." Zexion had always known that Xion was a lot sneakier than people gave her credit for, but she somehow always managed to surprise him. She was usually so quiet that it was easy to underestimate her.

"I've always been smart, Zexy. You know that!" Xion said, swinging her legs. "Besides, of course you wouldn't come up with it. It would only work with me!"

Somehow, from Xion's mouth, that did not come across as conceited. It was a simple fact. It wouldn't work with Demyx. Dem didn't like heights. Zexion was awful at climbing trees. Roxas would probably never think of it. Axel and Riku, the tall ones in the group, would probably end up breaking the branch.

Zexion did not really know Sora well enough to know if that was something he would ever do.

"Just… be safe, okay?" Zex said, waving to Xion and darting to the next tree.

Two more to go and he was safe.

* * *

><p>Once Riku started talking to Roxas, Sora was able to pinpoint his location. Sora gathered up handfuls of snow, pressing them into small, compressed snowballs. The snow was very wet, so it was perfect for snowmen and snowballs. It stuck together really well.<p>

As soon as he felt that he was sufficiently armed, Sora ran over and threw a single snowball at Riku before hiding behind a tree. Riku turned around immediately, searching for the source of the attack, but he couldn't find anyone.

He didn't really need to look, though. He already knew the assailant.

"Sora, you can come out from behind the tree."

Another snowball hit Riku.

Riku formed two snowballs. He had seen where the snowball had come from this time, so he walked quietly over to the tree he knew Sora was hiding behind. He lobbed a snowball at Sora, and the two took off, chasing each other and throwing snowballs back and forth, occasionally bending down to scoop up fresh snow.

It wasn't long before Axel was dragged into the mess. Riku pointed him out to Sora and threw a snowball at him. Knowing that he was outnumbered, Axel called for reinforcements.

"Roxaaaaaas," he shouted, and Riku grinned.

"You really, really don't want to do that."

"Riku isn't exaggerating," Sora said, grinning as well.

"IT ISN'T THAT BAD!" Roxas said, dumping snow into the hood of Sora's coat. He lobbed a snowball at Riku, and when those two were distracted, Axel started throwing snowballs of his own. Sora quickly retaliated, almost tackling Axel into the snow.

"Roxas, help!" Axel said, laughing as he tried to push off the grinning brunette.

Roxas attempted to throw a snowball at Sora, but he threw it at the wrong time. Axel had shifted his weight, rolling Sora off, and Roxas ended up hitting Axel, instead.

Axel's eyes narrowed, and Roxas' widened.

"You'd better run," Sora said helpfully.

"_Shit_," Roxas said, bolting away as Axel quickly clambered to his feet. Sora waved as the two took off, running as quickly as they could in the high snow.

"I warned you!" Riku said, completely unhelpfully.

As soon as Axel and Roxas were gone from sight, Riku turned to Sora. "I would attack you with snowballs, but I feel like that would be both predictable and boring."

"It would," Sora said, nodding. "We should go target someone else!"

"Demyx?" Riku asked.

"Demyx," Sora said, grinning. "Let's go!"

* * *

><p>Zexion had been sitting on the porch for almost fifteen minutes. He was content to watch the others run around, chasing each other and throwing snowballs. It looked like everyone was having fun, and he was almost able to convince himself that he would be able to enjoy watching it without having to get in on the action.<p>

He realized his mistake as soon as he saw his boyfriend staring at him. Demyx stomped up to Zexion, not even bothering to remain hidden.

"Zexy, what are you doing?"

"Sitting on the porch."

"Why are you not involved in the snowball fight?"

"You know I hate snowball fights," Zexion pointed out. This was nothing new to Demyx.

"You're boring," Demyx said, pouting. "You are going to join the snowball fight."

"Nope," Zexion insisted.

"Yep." Demyx walked up the steps of the front porch, stopping right in front of Zexion. "You are, or I'll make you."

"You can't, really."

Demyx grinned, holding a snowball in front of Zexion's face.

"Fine," Zexion said, sighing. He felt silly giving up so quickly, but he did not really see himself having any other options. Demyx grabbed his wrist, pulling him up.

"Let's go! Let's go, let's go, let's go!" Demyx practically skipped back into the yard, dragging Zexion along behind him.

* * *

><p>Riku and Sora caught up with the pair before they had even made it halfway across the yard. Zexion had suggested several times to Demyx that they not walk straight through the middle of the backyard, and that maybe Demyx should speak a little bit more quietly. Demyx, of course, completely ignored him. He was excited and energetic and he LOVED snow because, "Zexy, it's frozen water!"<p>

When Riku and Sora attacked, Zexion tried to slink away, but Sora was having none of that. Zexion was pummeled by snowballs, and he was forced to counterattack. Before long, he was fully involved in the snowball fight.

Axel had finished exacting his revenge, and the alliance with Roxas had been completely dissolved. When they saw the big group in the middle of the yard, they grinned at each other and went to join in. What was the fun in keeping things small when there was a pack of people all getting into it?

Xion watched from up in her tree as the others duked it out on the ground. Her strategy had been foolproof. She was able to enjoy the snow while not actually having to get cold or wet. It was win-win.

Eventually, everyone started getting wet and tired. When it looked like things had finally officially been declared over, Xion climbed down the tree, being extra careful. Getting up the tree had been difficult, with all the ice, but getting down was even more treacherous. After some careful maneuvering, though, she made it back to the ground, safe and sound. She walked over to the others.

"Well, that was fun!"

"Where even were you?" Roxas asked, looking confused.

"Up a tree," Zexion said, grinning. "Miss Sneaky here didn't get hit once."

"We should restart the snowball fight to just get Xion," Sora said.

"No," Xion said, pouting.

"Nah," Axel said. "I'm done."

"Me too," Riku agreed.

Xion's smile grew. "YAY!"

She had managed to survive an entire snowball fight without getting hit once. Roxas thought that was a crime against humanity.

Next time he was involved in a snowball fight with Xion, he was making sure she got hit.

**[TBC]**

**So, there's the snowball fight. This was just something that I wrote on my own for fun. It didn't interfere with Laci's and my writing together, so you will still get your regular Tuesday chapter.**

**See you then!**


	23. Chapter 22

**Back to the main story! This chapter ends February and starts onward to March, which, in my opinion, is one of the most frustrating months to write. This is about the point when everyone is realizing, "Wait, relationships aren't magic and happy constantly?" It had to happen eventually.**

**This chapter also marks the fic officially passing 100,000 words! This fic spawned from me being bored and Laci requesting an Akuroku oneshot. I knew basically nothing about the games. I did some research, learned about the characters, and came up with a plot only to have Laci point out that I had WAY too much material. Before we knew it, we had a 13-chapter cowrite planned out, and as we wrote, it grew and grew. I never would have imagined it getting to 100,000 words.**

**So, pay attention to Snippets from the Past. We have another one coming up, probably tonight, to celebrate.**

**WARNINGS: dating involving actual dates, birthdays gone wrong, and Roxas getting involved**

* * *

><p>It was a strange day. It was one of those days where Axel and Roxas actually had free time. It was one of those days where they were both just lounging around in Roxas' room because they didn't really have anything better to do. Neither of them had homework. Axel didn't have work. There were no college applications to fill out or financial aid forms to complete. There was just Axel and Roxas and all the time in the world.<p>

"Hmm," Axel muttered from where he was in Rox's desk chair.

"What?" Roxas poked Axel with his foot.

"Just thinking."

"What about?"

"Us. This. Stuff."

"Vague." Roxas poked Axel again.

"Did you expect anything else?"

"What about us and this and stuff were you thinking?"

"Just general things."

"Like what?"

"Like...we've never had a proper date, so can this even be called dating?"

Roxas thought for a second. "I dunno. Can it? I don't think dating is defined by going on actual dates."

"We should have one just in case."

"Works for me," Roxas said.

"Now?"

"I've got nothing better to do. Where to?"

"Lunch?"

"Sure." Roxas got up off his bed.

"Anywhere in particular?" Axel asked.

"You can pick."

"I don't care where. You pick."

"I don't care either, and it was your idea."

"Chinese?"

Roxas nodded. "Sounds good."

"Lead the way, Boy With A Car."

Roxas grinned, grabbing his keys. "Yes, my loving minion."

"I'm not a damn minion."

"Sure, Axe." Roxas grinned. "Boy With A Car is leaving."

"That sounds like a shitty Native American name. We're replacing it."

"What with?"

"Itty bitty munchkin."

"Screw you."

"You'd love to do that, wouldn't you?"

Roxas grinned. "You want it more than I do."

"Says who?"

"Me."

"Whatever." Axel rolled his eyes, but he smiled.

Laughing, Roxas said, "Okay. Ready?"

"Yes."

"Let's go." They got in the car, and Roxas drove them to his favorite Chinese restaurant.

Once inside, Axel frowned. "I haven't had Chinese in years."

"Really? I love Chinese."

"I like it, but I never really have the time or whatever."

Roxas raised an eyebrow. "You don't have the time for Chinese?"

"Yes."

"Wow. You're way too busy."

"I guess?"

"We need to eat more food. It's no wonder you're so thin."

"I'm not THAT thin."

Roxas poked Axel. "You're a rail."

Axel scoffed.

"You are," Roxas said, looking slightly concerned.

"I'm fine."

"Okay... if you're sure."

"Quite sure."

Roxas hugged Axel. Axel hugged back.

"So. Food."

"Yes, food."

They were seated in the restaurant and their orders were taken.

Axel poked at his food once it arrived.

"You okay?"

"Yep."

Roxas looked at Axe.

"What?"

"You aren't actually eating anything, Axe."

"Sure I am." To make a point, Axel took a bite of food.

Roxas raised an eyebrow.

"What now?"

"Nothing."

"Okay..."

Roxas smiled. "You're goofy."

"No, you."

"Nope, not me."

"Mhmmm."

"You sure?" Roxas raised his eyebrow again.

"Yep, because I don't have a noodle on my face."

"Neither do I." Roxas looked at Axel strangely.

Axel tossed a noodle at him. "Now you do."

Roxas held his napkin up in front of him, blocking the noodle. "What the hell?"

"Fun ruiner."

Roxas stuck his tongue out. Axel threw another noodle while Roxas was distracted.

"HEY NOW." Roxas looked angry for a second, but his face quickly into a wicked grin. He threw a noodle at Axel, ignoring the fact that they were in public.

"Roxas!" Axel narrowed his eyes.

Roxas smiled. "Come on, you didn't expect me to let you get away with throwing noodles at me without getting some on your face, too, did you?"

"Good point."

"I'm not allowed to personally remove it from your face in public, am I?"

"Erm, well..."

Roxas raised an eyebrow.

"Do it." Axel shrugged.

Roxas couldn't argue with that logic... or rather, lack of logic. After wiping the noodle off his own face, he leaned towards Axel's.

Axel raised an eyebrow.

Roxas licked down Axel's face, starting at his temple and working towards his mouth. Along the way, he grabbed the noodle and pulled it back into his mouth. He ended by kissing Axel gently on the mouth.

"That was excessive."

"You liked it."

Axel opened his mouth to argue, but stopped. Roxas grinned triumphantly.

"You're trying to get us kicked out, aren't you?"

"Me?" Roxas put on an innocent face. "Never. I was just being a good boyfriend and helping you out."

"You put the noodle there to begin with."

"Doesn't mean I can't help take it back off."

"Guess so."

Roxas laughed. "Inarguable logic."

"It's quite arguable, I'm just too tired to bother."

"Are you okay?" Roxas looked concerned. "You're working too hard again, aren't you?"

"I work a perfectly healthy amount."

"You work way too much."

"I do not."

"Axel."

"Roxas."

"You. Work. Too. Hard."

"I. Do. Not."

"Some nights you get less sleep than I do, Axe," Roxas said, frowning. "There's something wrong with that. You forget to eat, or you don't have time. You're killing yourself working."

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Okay..." Roxas did not sound like he believed it for a second.

"Promise."

"Pinky promise?" Sora had always told Roxas that you couldn't break a pinky promise, and although Roxas thought it was absurd, he stuck to it.

"Pinky promise."

Roxas stuck out his pinky. Axel did, too.

"Okay."

Axel smiled.

"I still think you're working too hard, but as long as you promise you're fine, I'll lay off for a while."

"Thank you."

Roxas nodded and returned to his food, most of which was still on his plate. Axel returned to his food as well. They finished eating, paid the bill, and went back to Roxas' house for a while.

* * *

><p>Riku stared down the calendar on the wall.<p>

It was a nice calendar. He had actually picked it out himself as a gift for his mother, because it had all sorts of nature photographs. That was not the problem.

The March page had appeared that morning. There was a big, red circle surrounding the date on the third. Riku was dreading that day… well not dreading, exactly. He certainly was not looking forward to it, though.

It was his birthday.

Riku was turning eighteen, and he should have been excited. He would be able to vote and enlist and buy cigarettes and get piercings and all sorts of stuff like that. None of it (besides the voting) really appealed to Riku, though, no matter how often his friends listed off the benefits of being a year older.

He hated birthdays. He always had, and he always would. He hated that people wasted money on him that could be spent on more productive things. He hated the way his friends and family bent over backwards to try and make him happy, even though he told them year after year that he just wanted something simple. Roxas, in particular, put way too much effort into birthdays.

Riku behaved graciously, of course. He wasn't rude, and he appreciated the fact that people loved him and cared enough to try. He just... didn't need it. He didn't really understand the appeal of birthdays. Why celebrate the fact that you are getting older?

Even though he would only be eighteen, Riku felt ancient.

* * *

><p>After much haggling, Riku had struck up a bargain with Roxas. Roxas wouldn't do anything for Riku's birthday (besides the usual cake and ice cream) for Riku's present. Roxas didn't really like the agreement, but it made Riku happy, and that was the important part.<p>

Riku and Sora and Roxas got together early on in the day at Riku's house. They ate cake and ice cream and hung out. After a while, though, Roxas had to go, leaving just Sora and Riku.

"Thank you," Riku said.

"Hm?"

"For not making a big deal of things."

"Oh. Yeah."

"I appreciate it."

Sora smiled at him. Riku wrapped his arms around him. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"So, we have some time, still. What do you want to do?"

"I dunnooo."

"Well, I don't know, either. I expected that to take longer than it did. I didn't honestly expect Roxas to stick to our agreement," Riku said..

"He does know how to listen sometimes."

"Sometimes," Riku said, grinning slightly. "I suspect he only listens sometimes because we all expect him not to."

"Probably..."

"I was a bit surprised you didn't have anything planned," Riku said. It made him a bit uneasy. He definitely didn't mind that Sora didn't give him anything, but he was expecting the little brunette to at least try.

"Who says I don't?"

Riku raised an eyebrow. "Do you?"

"Maybe..."

"Oh. I should have guessed."

Sora smiled.

"So what did you have planned?"

"You'll seeee."

"When?"

"Later."

"Okay. Should I be scared?" Riku asked.

"I don't know... I don't think so."

"Okay. I'll trust you on that."

"Yay!"

Riku laughed and kissed Sora on the cheek. Sora grinned and kissed Riku on the mouth, and Riku leaned in, deepening the kiss.

Still smiling, Sora pulled Riku even closer. Riku let Sora take the lead. Keeping one hand at the back of Riku's neck to keep him close, Sora moved his other hand under Riku's shirt. Riku opened his eyes for a second, surprised. However, as he leaned into the kiss again, his eyes moved shut.

He did not move to stop Sora.

Slowly, Sora worked Riku's shirt up, indicating that he intended to pull it completely off. Riku briefly pulled away so that Sora could remove his shirt. Once it was off, he moved his hands downward, sliding under Sora's shirt and slowly bringing it up as well.

Soon, both of them were shirtless. It was something entirely foreign to both of them while kissing. They had never gone this far before. Sora's hands were now splayed out on Riku's chest as his mouth moved from Riku's mouth to Riku's jaw and then neck. Very slowly, one of his hands slid downwards.

When Sora's hand started moving down south, Riku started to become a bit uneasy. He loved the feel of Sora's mouth on his neck. That was new and exciting. Shirts off was new.

Those all felt okay. He was comfortable with those.

Once Sora's hand started going down there, though, a voice in the back of Riku's head started piping up. _It's too fast. He's underage._

Riku decided to give it a second. As it was now, he was okay, but if things got too much further, he felt like he should stop things.

In the meantime, Riku moved his hands to Sora's chest, exploring the warm, soft skin. He had been swimming with Sora before, played sports with him before. He had seen Sora's bare skin before. It felt different, though, with the skin pressed against his own. It was an unfamiliar but comforting heat.

Sora's hand continued its steady descent, reaching Riku's jeans. Fingers clumsily fumbled with the button and zipper on the jeans, before carefully sliding under the denim.

Riku gasped as he felt Sora's hand reach into his pants, brushing against his hardening erection. "S-Sora..."

Sora smiled against Riku's neck as the hand in the other boy's pants started to rub up and down almost teasingly gently.

Riku KNEW he should be stopping Sora. He knew... but as soon as Sora's hands started working their magic, rationality seemed less important than the feel of friction. It felt sososo good and Riku didn't WANT to stop, even though he knew he should.

His thoughts muddled, he ignored his better judgement. A low moan worked its way out of him before he could even think to suppress it. He hadn't experienced anything like this before.

Keeping the motion in his hand steady, Sora moved his mouth from Riku's neck, which now had a lovely red mark on it, and worked his way down to Riku's collarbone and lower.

Ri was torn. The closer Sora's mouth got to his pants, the more he knew he should stop things... but it was hard. He didn't know how. He didn't want it to stop, and he didn't want to be rude. "Sora?" he said quietly.

Sora was intently focused on what he was doing, and he either didn't hear Riku or was ignoring him.

"Sora?" Riku said, more loudly this time. When Sora ignored him, Riku moved his hand, weaving his fingers into Sora's hair and pulling up gently. "Sora."

Sora stilled, lifting his eyes to look up at Riku.

"You don't have to do this."

"What if I want to?" Sora's voice was quiet.

"It's just... I love you. I love you so much... but, well..." Riku paused for a second. "You're not legal."

The longer Sora was still, the more he could feel himself starting to shake. "So?" he asked. His words sounded less demanding than he wanted them to. They sounded more sad than anything.

"I just... I don't know. Call me old-fashioned, but I didn't expect to move quite this quickly." Riku felt guilty when he heard Sora speak. He sounded hurt. "I'm sorry."

"Fine." Sora removed himself from Riku completely, so no part of them was touching anymore. He located his shirt and pulled it on before curling up at the foot of the bed, as far from Riku as he could get.

"I'm sorry," Riku repeated, his voice quiet. He felt awful. He didn't mean to upset Sora, and seeing him curled up into a ball made Riku's heart hurt.

"It doesn't matter."

"I... I'm sorry I'm such a screw-up. I can't even keep my own boyfriend happy."

Sora just shrugged, burying his face in his knees.

"Would it be better if I left?"

"It's your room," Sora muttered, the words muffled by his knees.

Riku froze. "Sor... are you crying?" Even though Riku knew it was a mistake, he moved closer to Sora, wrapping his arms around the small boy. Instead of answering, Sora shied away from Riku's touch, something he'd never ever done.

"Oh," Riku said. He moved away from the bed, grabbing the box of tissues and setting it down next to Sora. "I'll... just leave you alone."

Riku walked to the door. When he got there, he turned around. "I love you. You're amazing, and I... I'm sorry if I make you feel otherwise. Now, in the past, in the future... I am lucky to have you for a boyfriend, and I'm an idiot for making you unhappy."

"I'm sorry." Sora's voice was just loud enough to hear.

"Don't you dare apologize. It's not your fault."

"Yes, it is."

"No, it isn't. You worked up the courage to do all of this... you were just trying to make me happy, and I blew it up in your face."

"I shouldn't have assumed you'd be okay with it."

"It's not your fault. We just need to talk this stuff over more."

"It's not a surprise if we talk about it. I was just trying to give you a good surprise for your birthday and I screwed it up."

Riku shook his head. "No. You didn't screw up anything. It was really, really nice."

"I was stupid."

Riku moved back to the bed, sitting down next to Sora. "The idea itself was not stupid. You wanted to do something nice for me, and you did. It might not have been as far as you wanted to go, but it was still something very nice that you did for me, and I appreciate it."

"I just figured you'd want... did I do it wrong or-or it is just because I'm me or...?"

"It's because you're underage. You most definitely were not doing it wrong, and I love you so much. It has nothing to do with it being you. If I would allow anyone to do it, it would be you."

"It's seems like no one really wants me at all lately, so I just..." Sora cut off as his voice cracked a little.

"I want you."

"Then why are you letting a single month matter?"

"I just... wanted to do it right. I thought that waiting would make it better. It felt like we were rushing things, and I didn't want that. I didn't want our first experience to be illegal." Riku was frustrated. He didn't regret stopping it. Not really. However, he didn't mean to hurt Sora so much.

"Screw legality! I'm not some stupid, impulsive child, Riku. I think about things before I decide to do them. Besides, it's not like I was asking you to fuck me or vice versa or something. That's different."

Riku winced. "I'm sorry, Sor. I really, really am."

"Me too."

"You don't need to be. I promise."

"Sure I do."

"No, you don't," Riku said, keeping his voice even. "You just wanted to do something nice for me, and I went and screwed it up. You have done absolutely nothing wrong."

"I could have waited. A month isn't that long. And then everything would have been okay, but I'm stupid because that didn't even occur to me. I didn't... I just... I'm sorry for ruining your birthday."

"You did not ruin my birthday. I love you, and the fact that you wanted to do this for me... I don't know how long it must have taken you to work up to it."

"I did ruin it. You look sad and it's all my fault... Tell me how to fix it."

"Sora," Riku said, "It was nothing you did that made me sad, okay? You did absolutely nothing wrong."

"But..."

"I promise. It was not your fault."

"That's a lie."

"No, it isn't."

"Riku..."

"Yes?"

"Please don't be sad."

"I'm not."

"Promise?"

"Promise." Riku smiled slightly.

"Pinky promise?"

Riku nodded. "Pinky promise."

"Okay." Sora leaned against Riku. Riku wrapped his arms around him.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"I'm sorry."

"Stop that."

"What?" Riku frowned.

"Stop apologizing."

"But..."

"No." Sora's voice was stern.

"Okay."

"Good."

"Are we good now?"

"We were never bad."

"Sora..."

"What?"

"You were just curled up into a ball, refusing to make eye contact with me and crying," Riku pointed out. "That's not good."

"I overreacted."

"Still..."

"Still nothing."

"If you're positive..."

"Mhmm."

"Okay."

Sora smiled at him.

"I love you," Riku said. It was nice to see Sora smiling again, but he felt like they were both unsettled, and it bothered him.

"I love you too."

"Thank you."

"Hm?"

"Just... thank you." Riku hugged Sora tightly.

"O-okay."

"You're wonderful."

"So are you."

"Even though I'm old?"

"You're not old."

"Compared to you," Riku said, his voice teasing.

"Oh, please. Thirteen months is not that big a difference."

"I guess it just feels old, sometimes."

"The only thing I get from it is that we'll never be the same age at the same time." Sora shrugged.

"It's a weird thought, isn't it?"

"I've come to terms with it."

"It still sometimes weirds me out."

"Why?"

"Because you don't seem younger," Riku said honestly.

"Oh."

"We've been friends for so long that I sometimes have to remind myself you are younger."

"I think that's a good thing."

"I think so, too."

"You do?"

"Well, sort of."

"Elaborate."

"It is good because it feels natural. It is bad because you are actually not legally an adult and I tend to forget that."

"I wish you would forget it for good."

"Do you really want... if it's that important to you..." Riku stopped.

"I just hate being reminded that I'm younger."

"I'm sorry."

Sora shrugged.

"Can I fix it?"

"Fix what?"

Riku shrugged.

"Okay..."

"If you ever..." Riku stopped. He didn't know how to say what he wanted to say.

Sora just looked at him.

"If a month is really too long to wait..."

"Oh! It's fine..."

"You sure? If it is that important to you... I mean, it's only a month." Riku didn't feel like he was ready, but if it was what Sora really, really wanted... he felt like he could deal if it made Sora happy. It wasn't like what he had experienced was unpleasant.

"I'm sure. It'd probably be another month anyway, before I could..."

"Before you could what?" Riku frowned. "And... another month?"

Oops. Sora hadn't meant to let Riku know that he'd intended to do this before today. He addressed the first question only. "It took a while to work up the guts to try that, you know."

"A whole month?" Riku asked quietly.

"Well, not really. Two and half weeks is more accurate."

"I'm... I'm sorry, Sora." Riku thought back. What was two and a half weeks ag-"Oh. Valentine's Day."

Sora was quiet.

"Was your original idea..."

"Maybe..."

"Oh."

"That one obviously fell really flat."

Riku grimaced. "Oh, wow. I'm sorry. I didn't even..."

"It's okay."

"Is it?"

"Yeah."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Okay."

"Mhmm."

"Thank you."

"For what?" Sora looked confused.

"Being wonderful."

"Oh." Sora smiled.

Riku smiled as well, but he was unsettled. He knew Sora was probably still upset. Riku didn't even know how he himself felt about what had just happened. He wasn't used to being the one to make Sora unhappy, and even though he felt justified in stopping Sora, there was a niggling part of him that felt guilty.

They did not talk about it for the rest of the night.

* * *

><p>The next day, Riku was visiting Sora. They were hanging out in his room when there was a knock on their door.<p>

"Yo," Roxas said, bursting in.

"You could at least wait for a come in before marching in," was the only greeting he got from Sora.

"Why?" Roxas said. "I already can tell when you guys are doing stuff. I don't need to wait."

"Because it's polite?"

"Since when has Rox ever cared about manners?" Riku asked.

"Hey now," Roxas said. "Who's the one who has to go to all the fancy dinner parties and shit?"

"You try to avoid those, though," Sora pointed out.

"But I always act respectably at them. I HAVE manners. I just don't feel the need to use them all the time. Waste of energy."

"Whatever..."

Roxas looked at the pair of them.

"Riku has a hickey, Sora," he said, grinning.

"Uh huh. And?"

"This is the first time I've seen a hickey on that kid. Ever."

"Not a kid," Riku said, squirming slightly and pulling at the collar of his shirt. He didn't like all the attention on his neck.

"Either way... how far?"

Sora shrugged, pulling his knees up. Riku turned a bit pink, but didn't answer.

Roxas looked at the two of them. "God, it can't have been THAT bad, could it have?"

"Being bad would imply that something happened," Sora muttered.

"Huh? What does THAT mean?"

"That nothing happened."

"The hickey says otherwise."

"Fine, the hickey is all that happened."

Roxas looked at Riku, who was being surprisingly quiet. "That true?"

Riku glanced at Sora. "Yeah."

"...Okay," Roxas said, not sounding like he believed him at all.

"It really is," Sora said.

"Why do I feel like there's a story behind this that you aren't telling me?"

Sora shrugged. Riku didn't answer.

"Okay, then."

After a while, Sora answered. "He stopped me because he says I'm too young, still."

"What were you trying to do?"

"It doesn't matter."

Roxa shook his head. "Fuck that. It definitely matters."

"Not really."

"It did for me, for a while."

"Huh?"

"It mattered what it was before I just said, 'Fuck it, I don't care anyway.'"

"Okay?" Sora looked confused.

"For the longest time, I was a-okay with handjobs. I didn't want anyone's mouth on my dick, though. I got over it, eventually."

Sora muttered something.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

"Sor?"

"Nothing."

"Riku, explain."

Riku shrugged.

"Guys, what the fuck happened?"

"Should I tell him?" Riku asked quietly after a few minutes of silence. Roxas was standing in the middle of Sora's room with his hands folded across his chest. "You know he won't leave us alone until we do."

"If you want to..."

"Not really."

"Well, I'm not doing it."

"Guys," Roxas said. "Right here."

"I'm going to go hunt down some Oreos," Sora announced, getting up.

Riku and Roxas were left in the room alone.

"So, spill."

Riku sighed. "He tried to give me a blowjob and I stopped him because he isn't legal yet."

Roxas blinked. "Wait... so, that was your entire reasoning?"

"Yeah..."

"You're a fuckwad," Roxas said. "I don't believe you're that big of a fuckwad."

"Huh?"

"Oh, you meant to be chivalrous and legal and all, which is great and shit. Really you're just being a giant fuckwad, though."

"Rox, it isn't legal."

"Love doesn't have to be," Roxas said. "You drink, don't you? That's not legal, either. Why do you do it? It takes the edge off things. You never drink enough to get drunk. You are moderate and shit, but you still do it. If you don't care about that, then why do you give a fuck about this?"

Riku was quiet. "I don't know... it feels different."

"That's bullshit, and you know it," Roxas said. "If it feels good, why deny yourself because of a stupid fucking law? Who is going to turn you in, anyway? You know your parents don't care, and it's not like Sora's are really around to stop you."

"Roxas..."

"No. I wouldn't be telling you this if I didn't mean it."

"Not everyone can live like you, without having to worry about the consequences."

Roxas looked like he was getting frustrated. "Riku, you don't seem to be getting this. This is one of those things where there ARE VIRTUALLY NO CONSEQUENCES. Not for you."

Riku didn't respond. Roxas knew that he wasn't getting through to Riku. Roxas knew that Riku was trying to be a good person, and he couldn't blame him. He just hated that Riku was being so hypocritical. It wasn't like Riku, and it cemented Roxas' suspicion that there was something else behind Riku's hesitance.

"Just think about it."

"Okay."

There was a long silence.

"Where did Sora go?" Roxas asked. "This is definitely too long to just be going for cookies."

A couple minutes later, Sora walked back without any cookies.

"Sor? Cookies?" Rox said, raising an eyebrow.

"Ate them in the kitchen."

"What kind?"

"Oreos, doofus."

"I thought we finished up the Oreos a few days ago..."

"Nope."

"No," Riku said, frowning. "We definitely did. I remember Rox throwing a hissy fit about it."

"I did not throw a hissy fit!"

"Well, I definitely found some."

"Hmm..." Roxas looked a bit uneasy.

"What?"

Roxas shrugged. "I straightened your boyfriend out. He is now open for blowjobs."

"That's nice." Sora shrugged.

"Roxas..." Riku turned red. He did not want to point out that he technically never agreed to anything.

"Oh, shush. You can tell Sor's waiting, anyway. I just wanted to let him know that it is now an option." Roxas looked at Sora. "Speaking of which, why the hell are you waiting?"

"Huh?"

"Riku was skittish because he was being all proper and shit, but he was also being a hypocrite. I am a terrible influence and encourage illegal behavior, as long as you don't get caught. I pointed out how silly he was being and now it's all good. So, I'm wondering why the hell you aren't happy about this?"

"Dunno."

Roxas rolled his eyes. "For pete's sake, you aren't skittish, too, are you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Him saying no made you skittish, didn't it?"

Sora nodded.

"You both are fucking ridiculous," Roxas said. "Sor, Riku said no is because he thought he was being a good person." Or at least, that was what Riku said. "Just because Riku said no once does not mean he does not want your mouth all over him. He wants it just as badly as you, I can guarantee it, and there isn't anything you should be scared of. You're both going to be awkward as fuck and Sora's probably going to be a bit clumsy, but you'll both get off eventually, and it'll all be good. Just get it the fuck over with, and you'll be fine."

"Roxas..."

"Yes?"

"That didn't help any."

Roxas scowled. "Why not?"

"Just didn't."

"What's the problem, then?"

"I'm a girl and my feelings are hurt."

"Sora?" Roxas said.

"What?"

"Do you realize how ridiculous that sounded?"

"Fuck you."

"Nope. Riku. I know I'm pretty damn attractive, but you're dating Riku."

"Not a tactful joke right now, Roxy."

Roxas sighed. It was time to be a bit more realistic. "Look. He said no. From what I understand, it wasn't a split-second decision for you, and you had to work up to it. I get that. You're allowed to be sore over it."

Then, things finally clicked for Roxas.

"But you know what? You guys have been dating for... what, two months? I move quickly. Always have. You know that. You also know, however, that Riku here moves slowly. He takes his time. With that one chick he dated way back when, they dated for almost a year and never made it past kissing. Remember that? He didn't even realize he liked you until right before you started dating. He didn't know he liked guys, and he hadn't even been that far with girls. So, something tells me you throwing a blowjob at him out of nowhere probably scared the hell out of him. And yeah, he said it's age, and Riku here is funny about the whole 'usually sticking to the law' thing, but something tells me he wasn't ready and was just too scared to tell you. So yeah, you're hurt, but you might want to consider his feelings, too, before you run around pitching hissy fits because you got blueballed. He has the right to say no. That's part of a relationship."

"I didn't get anything. I wasn't going to ask for anything. I wasn't expecting anything back."

Roxas nodded. He was ignoring the way Sora's sentences were clipped. "Then I can't say I agree with Riku's decision, but I understand why he made it, and you should, too. You obviously respected his wishes and stopped, which is good. I can understand you being a bit hurt, still. You just have to remember that Riku doesn't work at lightning speed like the rest of us."

"I can remember that all I want, but it's not going to automatically fix how I feel. And neither does a night of sleep."

"Oh, shit," Roxas said. "I forgot this just happened yesterday."

"Yeah," Sora snapped, nodding. "Make sure you have _all t_he facts straight before you start lecturing people next time, okay?"

"Nope. Don't regret it at all," Roxas said. "You needed to hear it, and you don't have to be so damn snippy."

Riku quietly got up and left the room, closing the door behind him.

"I didn't need to hear a damn thing. I'm not stupid, Roxas. You haven't said a fucking thing I don't already know. You're not my parent. Stop trying to act like one."

Roxas bit his tongue. There were so many nasty things he could say to that. He was working hard to restrain himself, though. Sora was already upset, and he didn't want to make it worse. After a minute or two, though, he realized he actually had nothing to say to Sora that wasn't mean. He didn't want to be reasonable. It wasn't the way he operated.

"I'm not trying to act like a fucking parent," Roxas said, standing up. "I'm sorry for trying to care about both you and Riku at the same time. Guess that makes me an awful fucking person."

"I don't need your lectures."

"I'll just leave you alone, then."

"You should go find Riku anyway..."

Roxas shook his head. "Nope. I'm not finding Riku. I'm getting the fuck out of this mess. If you want Riku to be found, go do it yourself."

"Okay. I will."

Roxas walked out and went back to his bedroom.

Sora walked out and went Riku hunting. It didn't take long for him to spot Riku sitting on the back porch outside. Sora went outside and sat next to him, but he kept a cautious distance.

"Hi," Riku said quietly.

"Hi," Sora said, just as quietly.

"I'm sorry."

"I'm more sorry."

"No need."

"No. There is a need. I acted like a child."

Shrugging, Riku said, "It's fine."

"Riku..." Sora looked at him, bottom lip quivering.

"Sora," Riku said. "It's fine. I promise."

"But..."

"But nothing."

"Riku..."

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

Sora moved closer to Riku and laced their fingers together. Riku didn't stop him, but he looked a bit lost in thought.

Finally, he spoke. "Roxas is smarter than he seems sometimes, even if he's obnoxious about it."

"Obnoxious is a nice word for it."

"I wish you two would stop fighting," Riku said quietly.

"So do I."

"You never used to fight like this. Something isn't right, Sor."

"I think it's because we're around each other all the time now, because we still fought before I moved in here, but it wasn't as much at all."

"I don't know that that is entirely it," Riku said, looking at the small brunette sitting next to him.

"I think it is."

Riku shrugged. "That might be part of it. You both seem different, though. It's been niggling at me a lot lately. I don't know if you were always this way and I just never noticed, or what."

"What way?"

"Rox was always the one who got easily hurt and who flew off the handle on everyone. He got over things quickly, but I can't recall him sounding so... reasonable. I didn't like that he was saying the things he was saying, but he wasn't being unreasonable. You..." Riku stopped for a second. "I don't remember you getting so easily upset. I mean, it's not like any of it has been unjustified, but..." Riku shrugged. His words weren't coming out right, and it was frustrating.

Sora blinked at him. "Okay..." He could agree with the part about Roxas, but since Riku didn't finish the part about him, Sora couldn't really form an opinion about that opinion.

"Were you always this unhappy, Sor?"

"I'm not unhappy."

"It doesn't seem like it." Riku looked down. He was afraid to meet Sora's eyes.

"I promise."

"Pinky promise?"

"Mhmm."

Riku sighed. "Okay. If you're sure."

"Yep!"

Riku went silent, and Sora leaned his head on Riku's shoulder.

Riku put one of his long arms around Sora's shoulders. "How did we turn into such a mess?"

"Dunno. Although, I wouldn't really say we're a mess. Just a rough spot."

"Sora, what Roxas said was true."

"Hm?"

"About me being slow. I feel silly, because I'm supposed to be the older one and I'm not supposed to be scared... but I am." Riku was embarrassed. Throughout the entire relationship, he always ended up feeling slow. He was smart. He was used to being a few steps ahead of people. Somehow, though, he felt like he was trailing behind Sora, even though they had equivalent levels of experience... it was an odd feeling, and he didn't really like it.

"Yeah, I know."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

Riku shrugged.

"Love you."

"Love you, too."

Sora smiled at him. Riku smiled back.

Things weren't magically fixed. They weren't even really resolved. It was clear that they would be waiting a bit before anything happened, which was a bit of a relief to Riku.

He was worried about Sora, though. Something didn't feel entirely right, even though he didn't know exactly what it was.

At the end of the day, though, Riku knew they would be okay.

Everything had to be okay.

**[TBC]**

**R&R!**


	24. Chapter 23

**Ello, everyone! This chapter is ever so slightly late. I'd apologize, since I hate putting up chapters late, but it's less than an hour, so I think an apology is overkill. Laci is having fun at A-Kon, which is more important than the chapter going up exactly on time.**

**All of the characters (except Sora) are seniors, so this chapter was inevitable. This chapter was fun for me because I got to share just a little bit of Roxy's past. I'll be perfectly honest, it's going to be a while before you hear the full story. We're evil like that. **

**Or really, I am. This one is entirely my fault.**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

**WARNINGS: SATs, Disneyworld, and stacks of letters**

* * *

><p>Riku was over at Roxas' house to visit Sora. He knew that Sora had a big day ahead of him; the next morning, he would be taking the SAT for the first time. Riku knew that Sora didn't usually get nervous about tests, but he thought maybe this one would be different, since so much rested on it. Colleges cared about SAT scores.<p>

"Sora?" Riku popped his head into the room.

"Hi!"

"What's up?"

"Nothin'."

"Tomorrow's the SAT. You're going to sleep early, right?"

"I guess so." Sora shrugged.

"It's important. Are you nervous?"

"Not really."

"That's good. You have no reason to be." Riku smiled.

"I know."

Riku sat down on the bed. "Well, you took away my opportunity for encouraging snuggling."

"Snuggling is still loved."

Ri held out his arms. "Come here."

Smiling, Sora settled him himself in between Riku's arms.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Riku wrapped his arms around Sora, and Sora snuggled close to Riku.

"I find out from colleges soon."

"That's scary."

Riku shrugged. He had been really nervous at first, but he had been thinking a lot about it lately, and he had managed to convince himself that there was nothing to be scared about. "I know I'll be fine no matter what. Whatever happens happens."

"Yeah. But still."

"If nothing else, I can always go to the community college."

"That's boring, though."

"Well, yes. That's why it's my last resort."

"You'll be fine."

"We both will." Riku smiled slightly.

"We always are."

"Yup." Riku kissed Sora on the cheek. "We always are."

Sora nodded, nuzzling into Riku's shirt.

"It's weird thinking the year is almost over."

"Yeah..."

"In one more year, you'll be in college, too."

"That seems so far right now."

"Senior year rushes by. The days seem long, but then you get to the end and you realize how quickly it really went."

Sora shook his head.

"We'll make it there."

"Yeah."

"But first," Riku said, "Baby steps. SAT, and THEN the world."

"And the ACT."

"Okay, SAT, ACT, and THEN the world."

"AND senior year, which I am not looking forward to."

"Why not?"

"Must you ask?"

"Is it because I won't be there?" Riku asked, frowning slightly.

"Maybe..."

"I'll try to come and visit."

"Won't be the same."

"I know. I'm sorry."

Sora shrugged.

"I know what you should ask Rox for for your birthday," Riku said, a hint of a smile on his face.

"What?"

"A helicopter."

"That's weird.'

Riku looked like he was going to disagree, but instead he stopped and laughed. "I guess it is. I forgot the part where neither of us can fly helicopters."

"Yeahhhh."

"Oh well. It was a nice thought?"

"Guess so."

"Either way, we'll work something out."

"Okay..."

"For now, SAT."

"Yeah."

Riku kissed Sora again.

"Don't leave..." Sora said quietly.

"I wasn't planning on it. It's still early."

"That's not what I meant."

"Sor..."

Sora was quiet.

"I can't not go to college."

"I didn't say that."

"I didn't apply anywhere here."

Sora looked at him for a moment before looking back down. "Oh."

"I'm sorry."

"At Christmas you and Roxas said you would visit, but you can't if you're far away..."

"I wouldn't be too far away. Most of the schools I applied to are within a state or two. Driving distance."

"That's still too far to be home often."

"Most are within six hours. I can drive home some weekends..."

"It'd be impractical for you to, though."

"Doesn't mean I can't."

"Doesn't mean you should."

Riku frowned. "I said I would visit you."

"And I'm saying it doesn't matter anymore."

"But..."

"But what?"

"I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too, but that doesn't change that you will be at a distance too far away to reasonably be able to come home."

"I'm sorry," Riku said quietly.

"Don't be."

Riku didn't say anything for a second. "Are you... are you sure?"

"Positive."

Riku hugged Sora. "You are seriously the best."

"Not really."

"Yes, really. I love you."

"No. I love you too."

"I don't like breaking promises, and I feel guilty, but you're being incredibly reasonable about this, and it almost makes me feel better."

"It was meant to make you feel better."

"It did."

"Really?"

"Yup."

Sora smiled.

"You're amazing," Riku said.

"No. You are."

"Even though I'm leaving?"

"Mhmm."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Riku looked at the time. "Now it's starting to get late."

"So?"

"You have your test tomorrow. I should probably get going."

"Stay."

"All night?"

"It's a Friday. Your parents won't care."

Sora was right. Riku's parents would not care at all. However, there was the SAT to worry about...

"Will you sleep if I'm here?"

"Mhmm."

"Then I'll stay."

Sora grinned and kissed him. Riku kissed back.

"Love you."

"Love you, too."

* * *

><p>Axel and Roxas were sitting around in Roxas' room. Everyone had been hung up on college acceptance letters lately, and it was making Roxas a bit antsy. He didn't know what the plan was, and although he didn't usually care, this was one of those big things that should probably be planned for.<p>

"What are you going to do about college, Axel?"

"Whatever I can, I guess."

Roxas wasn't really happy with that answer. It was incredibly vague.

"Will you be able to afford everything?"

"I think so."

Roxas smiled. "That's exciting."

"Yep."

"Axe."

"Hm?"

"Do you think we'll end up at the same place?" Roxas asked.

"What do you mean? Like, for school?"

"Mmhm."

"I dunno. Maybe."

"Do you WANT to end up in the same place?"

"Sure."

Roxas looked up at Axel. "Seriously?"

"Yeah."

"I would like that, too." Roxas smiled.

"We'll try to work it out, then."

"Thank you." Roxas hugged Axel.

Axel hugged back.

"Did we actually apply to any of the same schools, even?" Axel was long done with college applications by the time Roxas started. Roxas had no idea where Axel had actually applied.

"... No idea."

"How not? You saw the schools I applied to."

"Because I memorized where you applied to."

"It was only... what, four or five schools? Compared to your eight."

"Oh shush."

"You remember where you applied, don't you?" Roxas said teasingly.

"Well, duh!"

"If you can remember eight, you can remember four."

"They weren't a priority at the time."

"Wow, anything to do with college not being a priority to Axel? Shocker."

"Shut up."

Roxas grinned slightly. "Did you apply to any schools here?"

"Yeah."

"I kinda figured you would. Closer to your mom."

"Yeah."

"I only applied to one here."

"We'll hope for that one then," Axel said.

"Mmhm. It's a good school. I'd be happy going there, even though it's so close."

"Depending on your other ones, it might be the only shot we have."

Roxas shrugged. "Most of the others are far away. I have one on the West Coast, one in New England, and one further south."

"We'll see. Mine are spread out."

"Yeah... It's weird to think we'll know soon, either way."

"A bit."

After a second or two, Roxas asked, "If I weren't a factor in this decision at all, would you still stay in town?"

"Depends on acceptances."

"Where would you go if you got into every school you applied to?"

"Hmm... I don't really know."

"Boring." Roxas poked Axel.

"You're boring."

"Nope. I know exactly where I would go."

"Where would you go?" Axel asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Either here or to the school I applied to back in Boston. I liked it there."

"When were you there?"

"I think that was the one when I was 11?" Roxas thought for a second. "Yup. It would have had to be. We only stayed there a year."

"Ah. Okay."

"We moved around a lot."

"How much?"

"When I was younger, not much at all. I was born in Alabama, but we moved not long after. We stayed in Tennessee until I was eight. After that, though, we moved every few years. I've lived in seven different states, including here."

"That sounds like it sucks."

Roxas shrugged. "I was used to it. I kind of welcomed the last move, honestly. We'd been there for three years, and I needed some change. My mom made my dad promise to stay settled here at least until I got to college, though."

"Well, that's a plus?" Axel shrugged.

"Yeah." Roxas was quiet for a second. "I didn't think that my dad would hold to his promise, since the company always comes first. I didn't really mind. I was okay with jumping from place to place every year. Then I met Riku and Sor, though, and I started settling in. Now I wouldn't mind staying longer. I like it here."

"I'm glad you like it here, Roxas."

"Me, too. I'd have to like it if I am actually considering ending up here for college. That would mean staying here longer than anywhere I've lived since Tennessee."

"That's not a bad thing."

"Nah. Just different."

"I like different."

Roxas hugged Axel. "You've always lived here, right?"

"Yeah."

"If you stayed here for school, would you miss being able to go somewhere different?"

Axel shrugged. "I can always go somewhere after I'm out of school."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

Then, an idea struck Roxas. "We should go somewhere this summer."

"Where?"

"No idea. I don't plan. We should go somewhere, though. We could do a road trip or something."

"Hmm... I like that idea."

"You get to pick the place," Roxas said firmly.

"Why me?"

"Because this is for you. Where's somewhere you really want to go?"

"Um... Disneyworld."

Roxas grinned. "Disneyworld it is."

"Really?" Axel smiled.

"Yup! Disneyworld is a blast. You'll love it."

"It's _Disney._ Loving it is sort of required."

"Yup. So, that's happening. That way, if we both end up here, you will have gotten the chance to travel."

"Thanks, Roxas."

"That's what I'm here for. Proposing the crazy ideas you wouldn't think up on your own."

"Mhmm. Among other reasons..."

"What kind of reasons would those be?" Roxas asked, reaching up and twirling a strand of Axel's hair around his finger.

"You know the reasons."

"Do I? You might have to refresh my memory."

"I think you know."

Roxas kissed Axel. "That kind of reason?"

"That would be correct."

"Hmm... guess I'll just have to stick around for a while, then."

Axel smiled. "I like that idea."

"I think I do, too." Roxas smiled as well.

* * *

><p>A small pile of envelopes sat in the middle of the floor. Zexion stared at them. He and Demyx had horded their college letters, waiting until they all came in. Neither of them really wanted to open them.<p>

It was weird to think that their futures could be stuffed into envelopes.

It was finally time to look inside, though. Everyone else had found out from their schools, and Zexion knew they could not put it off any more.

Demyx looked at Zexion. "Now?"

"Now."

"This is scary..."

"It is," Zex agreed. "It's terrifying."

"We're just gonna keep staring at them for a while, aren't we?"

"Probably."

"Fun."

Zexion sighed. "Okay, this is ridiculous. We need to bite the bullet now."

"Biting bullets breaks teeth."

"You know what I mean. Do you want to open one?"

"Not really..."

Done with staring down the pile, Zexion sighed. "Okay. I'll open my first one, then."

Zexion had applied to seven schools. One of the schools was his dream school. He would open that one last, he decided. So, he grabbed for the first letter, the one from his safety school. After opening the envelope and reading the first part of the letter, he grinned.

"Looks like I'm going to college."

"That is so not surprising."

"It's reassuring, though. If I didn't get into my safety, I was screwed."

"Not necessarily..."

"Pretty much. Anyway, your turn to open one."

"I don't wanna..." Demyx was pouting, but Zexion thought he sounded genuinely scared.

"Why not?"

"What if they're all bad? I'm not as smart as you or anything..."

"I think that there's no way you didn't get into at least one school." Zexion knew Demyx wasn't the most book smart person, but there was no way no schools accepted him.

"But you can't know that..."

"You can't put it off forever, Demyx."

"But..."

"You can't."

"I can try."

"Demyx."

"Open it for me?"

Zexion sighed. "Which one do you want me to open?"

"Any of them."

Zexion grabbed the letter on top and opened it.

"Looks like you're going to college, too," Zex said, a grin on his face.

"Really?"

"Yup!" Zexion handed over Demyx's letter. Taking it and reading it, Dem smiled. "I hate you for making me want to go."

Zexion laughed. "Sure you do."

"I really do. And, it's your turn again."

Zexion grabbed another letter from the stack. "Accepted," he said after opening it and reading it.

"A+, Zex. A+."

Sticking his tongue out at Dem, Zexion handed him his next letter.

Dem looked at it.

"Do you want me to open it again?"

"Yes."

Zexion took the letter, checking the envelope to see the name of the college. This was Demyx's stretch school. Although he didn't really want to look at this one, Zexion knew he had to. Sighing, he opened the letter.

"No on this one."

"Hm...oh well."

Zex gave Demyx a small hug to reassure him. Dem hugged back.

After they finally broke off the hug, it was time for Zexion to open another letter. This was one of his two stretch schools. "Wait-listed."

"What does that mean?"

"It means they don't want to turn me down, but don't want to accept me. So, I'm on a list, and they could decide to let me in later, depending on how many other people who WERE accepted actually decide to go."

"That's weird..."

"Yup."

They worked their way through the stack of letters. Zexion had five acceptances and was wait-listed by one school. Demyx had one acceptance and one rejection. They were both down to their last letters.

"You first," Zexion said.

"Nuh uh."

"But I just opened a ton of letters all in a row."

"You had more than me!"

Zexion looked at the letter in the middle. "But, Demyx..."

"I'm scared to open that one."

"Me too."

"Both on the count of three?"

Nodding, Zexion grabbed his letter. Dem grabbed his, too, looking at Zexion. "One..."

"Two..."

"Three!"

With that, they both opened their letters. Zexion was scared. He had wanted to go to the school since... always, really. He slowly unfolded the letter and turned it over.

He read the word "congratulations" and nearly died. Before he started to celebrate, though, he looked over at Demyx. Demyx didn't even seem to notice that Zexion was there anymore. He was too busy staring at his own letter.

"Dem?" Zexion asked tentatively.

"Hm?" Demyx looked up.

"What's the verdict?"

"Well..."

"Congrats," Zexion said, a smile breaking across his face.

"I didn't even saying anything!" Demyx said, pouting. He had wanted to see if he could trick Zexion, even for a few minutes.

"Your face says it all, Dem."

"Shut up. What about you?"

"Same." Zexion's grin widened.

"Isn't that the school you've always wanted to go to?"

"Maybe."

With that, Dem tackled Zex.

"That was the school with the good music program you applied to, right?"

"Mhmm."

"Can I see?" Zexion asked, smiling.

Dem held out the letter.

"Uh oh."

"Shhh..."

"This school is in California, Demyx."

"I know."

"My school is in Connecticut."

"...I know."

"That means..." Zexion looked down.

"I know you wanted me to go to school so we wouldn't have to do the long-distance thing, but..."

"You need to go where you want to be," Zexion said with finality.

"Well, technically, I want to be near you, but the school just...We can make it work."

"Long-distance never works," Zexion pointed out.

"Don't."

Zexion leaned backwards on the floor.

"Zex..."

He didn't respond.

"Zexion."

"I have to go tell my dad," Zexion said quietly.

"That can wait."

Zex stared up at the ceiling. Demyx looked at him.

"We won't even be in the same time zone. There will be three hours of difference." Zexion knew there was a possibility that they would end up in different places, but now that it was actually happening, he couldn't help but be sad.

"We can still make it work. Distance isn't as bad a thing anymore..."

"We're going to have to skype a lot."

"Mhmm."

Zexion sat up. "I just... can't believe all this."

"I might have...had a feeling this was going to happen."

"I didn't think I was going to get in, Demyx. I figured you would, but..."

"They would have been foolish to reject you."

Zexion gave Demyx a hug. "It doesn't seem real."

"It is real," Dem said as he hugged back.

Taking a deep breath, Zexion stacked the envelopes back up in the middle of the floor. "We can make this work."

"Hell yeah we can."

After a bit of reassurance and kissing, Zexion took his envelopes and went to show his dad.

**[TBC]**

**R&R!**


	25. Chapter 24

**It's a chapter! Huzzah! I'm really tired, so I'm not going to be as verbose as I usually am in the author's note. Here's a chapter. Hope you like it. The next chapter gets things moving again, so it'll be SIGNIFICANTLY more interesting than this chapter.**

**WARNINGS: Axel being tackled in the hallway, rainbows and the sun, and Demyx interceding**

* * *

><p>"Let's go camping!" Demyx shouted one day at lunch.<p>

"Camping?" Zexion raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, camping."

"Why?" Zexion asked, though he already had an inkling. After he and Demyx had realized they would be going to school in different parts of the country, they had made every effort to spend as much time together as possible.

"Because it's fun?"

"It is?"

"Yes."

Zexion sounded skeptical. "Since when?"

"Since always!"

"Have you ever actually been camping, Dem?" Roxas chimed in.

"...Yes."

"Really?"

"Mhmm. Just ask Axel!"

Roxas turned to Axel.

"If you count it as real camping when we were seven," was Axel's reply.

"I don't," Roxas said.

"Oh," Dem muttered.

Zexion sighed and gave Roxas a dirty look. "When are we going camping?"

"Um...today's Wednesday so...in three days? Maybe."

"Works for me." Zexion said. "I'll work on convincing my dad."

"Yay!"

Roxas shook his head. "I don't know. I think I'll pass on this one."

Axel looked at Roxas pointedly. "Do you want to be the one that upsets Demyx?"

"He'll survive," Roxas muttered.

"You're going camping, Rox."

Roxas folded his arms across his chest.

Axel smiled.

"Why are you smiling?" Roxas asked bitterly.

"I like winning."

"You didn't win anything."

"Oh, but I did." Axel's smile widened.

"No, you didn't."

"Says who?"

"Says me," Roxas said, "And I'm the one whose ass you are trying to haul camping. I think my say matters."

"Your say never matters."

Seeing that Axel and Roxas were starting to get a bit heated, Xion decided it was time to cut in. "I love camping! Dem, that sounds perfect."

Demyx smiled at her. Roxas fumed over the fact that the conversation had moved on before he got to add his input on where Axel could shove his opinion.

"Xion's stealing your boyfriend, Zex," Axel joked.

"I am not." Xion looked shocked. "Zexion and Demyx are adorable!"

Axel laughed. "I was just kidding."

Xion looked like a puppy that had been kicked. "I would never do something like that."

"I know you wouldn't."

Smiling slightly, Xion said, "Good."

"So it's a plan, then," Zexion said, turning the conversation back to camping.

"This is exciting!" Demyx was grinning like crazy.

Roxas let his head fall onto the table. Axel poked his side. "Cheer up, Roxy."

"Still not convinced."

"You're going and you know it."

Roxas shook his head.

"You just want persuaded."

"...Depends on what you mean by persuading," Roxas said, a slight grin on his face.

Axel rolled his eyes. "You're going camping with us."

"Not willingly."

"Willingly."

"Nope."

"Yep."

"No."

"Guys, please don't fight." Xion looked sad.

"Yes, Roxas." Xion was ignored.

"Good luck with that one, Axel," Roxas said, looking determined.

"Stop being so difficult."

"I can be difficult if I want to."

"You're so childish."

"GUYS," Xion said, sounding angry. "STOP."

Axel narrowed his eyes. Roxas narrowed his as well.

"Thank you," Xion said, returning to normal volume.

No one spoke.

Roxas sighed. "Fine, I'll go."

"Good."

"Only for Demyx, though," Roxas insisted.

"Uh huh."

"Only for Demyx."

"Sure."

"You're infuriating."

"Sometimes."

Roxas just stared at Axel and fumed. Axel smiled innocently.

"Hate you."

"Lies."

"Prove it."

Axel shrugged. "If you hate me, no more kisses."

Roxas shook his head. "How are those even related?"

"You wouldn't regularly kiss someone you hate and enjoy it. So, if you hate me..."

"There's such a thing as hate fucking."

"That's not the same thing."

That caught Roxas' attention. "How do you know?"

"Trust me."

Roxas raised an eyebrow. "This is a story I have to hear."

"Not today."

"Then I don't buy it."

"I hate you"

"Sounds like hate fucking to me, then." Roxas ignored the fact that they weren't even having sex.

Xion had long since given up trying to get them to stop. She sat in her chair humming Disney songs loudly to block out the arguing.

Glaring at Roxas, Axel said, "You are obnoxiously infuriating." Then, he stood up and started walking away.

"_Ugh_." Roxas rolled his eyes, but he got up to follow Axel. "Sorry, guys. I'll be right back."

"Have fun!" Demyx said.

Xion waved. Zexion yawned. "You two seriously need to do something other than fight and make out."

"But those are the fun parts," Roxas said sheepishly. "Or, the making out is. Not the fighting so much. Either way, I'm off to try and end that whole fighting thing." Rox took off after Axe.

By that point, Axel was already gone from the cafeteria and was a good ways down the hall. Roxas walked quickly, but his legs weren't long enough to keep up, so he broke into a jog.

"Axel?" Roxas had almost caught up to the tall redhead.

"What?" Axel replied, but didn't stop walking.

"This is stupid. Not you. You're not stupid... but this. What are we even fighting over?"

"You being a stubborn midget."

Roxas glared. "Axel, stop."

"Stop what?"

"Stop walking so damn quickly, first off. Your legs are too long... but more importantly, stop being so damn dodgy. Also, I'm not a midget."

"I'm walking at a perfectly normal speed, thank you very much. And I'm not dodgy. You're just overly invasive."

"Axel, just fucking stop, okay? I want to talk to your face, not your ass."

"Too bad."

Roxas tackled Axel in the hallway. "I'm not overly invasive. I'm just the right amount of invasive, because if I don't ask, you don't talk. You never talk. If I weren't here, you'd just float away into your own head and never tell anyone anything about yourself."

"I tell people things. There are just SOME things better left unsaid and not discussed."

"Those are the things that need to be discussed most."

"No, they're not."

"Yes, they are."

"Nope."

Roxas scowled. "Axel, I will not get off you until you start talking about it." Earlier in the year, Roxas probably would have let it slide. He probably would have let Axel keep his secrets and just move on. However, now that Axel was his boyfriend, Roxas felt like he was allowed to be a bit nosier.

"Then I guess we're stuck here."

"Looks like it. I won't even take advantage of you. I'm just going to lay here."

"You do that."

Roxas did. Axel closed his eyes with the intention to nap.

"People will eventually be stepping on us, you know."

"Hmm." Axel didn't open his eyes.

Roxas poked Axel.

"Stop."

"Nope." Roxas poked Axel again.

"Stoooop."

"Not until you tell meeee."

Axel glared. "I will bite you."

"Feel free," Roxas said, shrugging. "You've already left enough marks. One more won't hurt anything."

"You like it."

"Well, duh. There's a reason I'm giving you permission. I'm still not moving, though."

"You have to move eventually."

"Meh. I don't care about the whole going to class thing, and my parents won't notice if I'm not around the house. I'm in no hurry." Roxas was determined to figure this out.

"My mom will notice if I'm not around. It's kind of hard to miss it."

"Well then you'll just have to hurry up and tell me."

"I don't want to."

"Not moving until you do." Roxas shrugged, which was surprisingly difficult when on top of Axel.

"Whatever."

Roxas hummed the Jeopardy song and poked Axel. Axel opened one eye to look at Roxas.

"Are you going to tell me now?"

"No."

"Okay." Roxas went back to humming.

Axel closed his eyes again.

"No," Roxas said, poking Axel. "Stay awake."

"No."

"The more you sleep, the longer it will take for me to move. Also, the more likely it is that people will step on you."

"I'm tired, Rox."

"You didn't get enough sleep," he said disapprovingly. If Axel was falling asleep in the middle of the hallway and did not care that he was going to get stepped on...

"I'm aware."

Roxas looked at him. "Wow, you are tired. You didn't even deny it."

"Hmm."

Roxas poked Axel. He was torn-on the one hand, Axel clearly needed sleep. However, Roxas still wanted to know Axel's story. Suddenly, inspiration hit. "Axe, give me your phone."

"Why?"

"I'm texting your mom. You're spending the night tonight."

"I don't know if she'd be okay with that."

Roxas rolled his eyes. "Why? It's not like we're going to do anything. I just want to make sure you're getting sleep."

"I feel like she wouldn't buy that, even though it's true."

"That's frustrating." Roxas thought for a second. "Well, lunch ends in five minutes. After that we have almost three more hours until school is done. We're cutting and you're getting some sleep. Just know you're not getting out of telling me that story."

"I have to go to class," Axel said sleepily.

"You're falling asleep. What do you think you are going to learn in any of those classes, Axel? Nothing."

"I can't miss any more."

Roxas sighed. "What classes are they?"

"Shop, Spanish, and Theory."

"You have Spanish with me and Theory with Dem, right?"

"Yeah..."

"We can cover for you. Go to Shop and then get some sleep."

"No, I'm going to class." Axel yawned.

"Axel. Go out to my car after Shop and get some sleep. I can give you the keys before Spanish."

"No."

Roxas poked Axel. "I'm not budging on this. It's not healthy."

"I don't fucking care."

"Well, it's either during class or after, and I can't see you sleeping for only an hour or two. My bed makes you pass out."

"I'll sleep after school in my own bed."

Roxas shook his head. "How will I know you're actually sleeping?"

"You'll have to trust me."

"You always do this, though. You say you're going to sleep, and you get caught up in work and before you know it, it's two in the morning and you still haven't slept, and I have to stop texting you until you go to bed, and then you stay up another hour anyway."

"I don't always do that."

"Nine times out of ten, Axe," Roxas said.

"Six out of ten."

"Seven and three quarters times out of ten, and that's the most I'm giving you. Even that is a stretch."

"Whatever."

"Axe, you need sleep and you need a babysitter."

"YOU need sleep."

Roxas rolled his eyes. Not this again. "Nope."

"You do."

"Not like you do. Quit changing the subject."

"You get probably less than I do."

"Not important right now," Roxas said.

"Sure it is."

"No it isn't."

"It is."

"No. All that is important is that you aren't sleeping enough."

"You aren't either, though."

"Irrelevant."

"Not really."

"Axel," Roxas said frustratedly, "We're worried about you, not me."

"I'm worried about you."

"Why?"

"I just am."

"Well, that's ridiculous." Roxas didn't want to hear about Axel being silly anymore, and he looked up at the clock. "One minute until passing time. Do you insist on going to class, still?"

"Yes."

"I'm glad you agree it's ridiculous."

"I didn't agree with that! I was answering your question, doofus."

"You do agree with me. It's ridiculous. I'm a-okay. Now, if you're going to be an idiot and go to class, I'm going to have to get off you, I suppose, which is a problem." Roxas' leg was asleep.

"It's not ridiculous."

"It is." Roxas rolled off Axel and sat in the middle of the hallway. "It's absurd."

"It's not."

"It is. You've never worried about it before."

"I have."

"Why? I'm not dead."

"Neither am I and you're worried."

"That's because this is a new trend for you," Roxas pointed out.

"Except not really."

"You always stayed up late, but never like this. At least, not in the beginning of the year." Roxas realized he only knew Axel for a year, and didn't have much to base his opinion on. He knew that Demyx was a bit worried about Axe, too, though... and Demyx had known Axe for forever. If Dem was worried, Rox had reason to be as well.

"I wasn't as busy then."

"Axe, you don't get enough sleep for you."

"Sure I do."

"Nope. Nope nope nope nope." Roxas stood up.

"Yes." Axel held out a hand to Roxas. "Help?"

Roxas grabbed Axel's hand and pulled him up. "No."

Once he was on his feet, Axel shook his head. "I'm getting plenty of sleep. When I start missing full days of school is when you should worry."

"Axe... maybe you shouldn't go camping. Dem probably won't let us get any sleep. He'll want us to stay up and tell ghost stories or sit around the campfire and stuff, if he's scared of ghost stories, because there is a 50/50 chance he is. Is he? Either way, you won't be able to catch up on your sleep, which concerns me."

"He is. And he knows better than to force me to stay up."

Roxas frowned. "If you're sure." At that point, there was little he could do.

"I'm sure."

Roxas kissed Axe on the cheek. "You're not off the hook telling me about hate fucking."

"I know..." Axel looked rather resigned about it.

"Good. Good luck in class."

"Yeah, thanks."

"If you don't sleep, I'll knock you out and drag you to my bed."

"That sounds a lot like kidnapping, Roxy."

"Kidnapping for your own good." Roxas grinned.

"Doesn't make it any less illegal."

"I'll tell your mother?"

"She wouldn't be okay with it."

"Okay, so maybe I need to knock you out and drag you to your bed. What does your mother think we're doing?"

"What do you think she thinks?"

"I think she thinks we're fucking. Why does she think that, Axel?"

"Ask her."

"I'm possibly slightly intimidated by her mother bear instincts," Roxas said sheepishly.

"Aww, poor Roxy."

"I haven't seen her angry, but something tells me it's terrifying."

"This is quite true."

"I'm not keen on asking her. Does she hate me?"

"No."

"Good." Roxas looked up at the clock. "You've got four minutes to get to class. Love you."

"You should still ask her. I don't really want to." Axel smiled. "Love you too."

"I don't either, Axe. She's your mom. It's your job. Either way, I have to go." Roxas waved and went off to class. Axel rolled his eyes and left too.

* * *

><p>That night, Roxas didn't sleep. It wasn't that he had a lot of work. It wasn't that he couldn't sleep. He knew his body could probably use it. He hadn't been getting a ton of sleep lately. Although Axel and Sora and Riku were silly to worry, they were right that he was getting less.<p>

Usually, Roxas could pull off a few hours of sleep. One or two REM cycles was enough. However, that night, he did not get any. He just did not want to sleep.

When he went to school that morning, he was a bit tired and slightly crabby. The prospect of finally getting some answers brightened his mood slightly, but he knew it was going to be a long day.

"So," Roxas said, plopping down next to Axel. They were early to homeroom, and the room was empty. "Sleep?"

"Yep."

"How much?"

"Enough."

"How much is enough?" Roxas asked.

"Just enough."

"Hours?"

"Enough."

"Axel." Roxas looked at him. "We're going to do some serious talking, so it's wasting your energy being dodgy on the easy answers."

"Just accept that it was enough and move on," Axel said, sounding slightly annoyed.

"Axel."

"Roxas."

"Fine, it's either that or talking about the other thing. Pick your poison."

"Neither. Don't you know that poison is bad for you?"

"Only if you let it be, You're changing the subject."

"I'm pretty sure all poison is bad, whether you let it be or not."

Roxas rolled his eyes. "Shut up and talk about it."

"I am talking."

"About hate fucking."

"Nope."

"Why?" Roxas demanded. His foul mood was starting to return.

"Reasons."

"That's bullshit. Now talk."

"Fuck off."

Roxas had had enough. "Is that what you really want?"

"Sure."

Roxas stood up and walked out of the room, not looking back.

Axel put his head on his desk and closed his eyes.

* * *

><p>Roxas walked out to his car. He decided to skip school and drive home, which probably wasn't the safest option. He was running only on caffeine, and he knew that he probably shouldn't drive when he was angry and tired. However, he didn't really have any other option, and he made it safely to his house. He intended to go back to his room and try to fall asleep, but he ran into Sora on the way.<p>

"Sor, what on earth are you doing here? You should be at school."

Looking startled at Roxas's sudden appearance, Sora stuttered for a moment. "Um...I...Er..."

"Reasons. Spill. Now." Roxas didn't have the patience for more run-around.

"I didn't want to go to school?"

"Why not?"

"Just didn't." Sora shrugged.

"Go to school, kid."

"No."

"Fine," Roxas said, frustrated. "Do whatever the fuck you want."

"Go take a nap, Mr. Grumpy Gills."

"Won't help. Axe hates me and the world is falling. That might just be the dizzy stage, though. That should pass soon."

"He hates you?"

"Who the fuck knows? He doesn't talk to me for me to actually have a fucking clue."

"Rox..."

"Yes?"

"I don't think he hates you... I think he just has stuff he doesn't want to talk about. Everyone has that."

"He's fucking dodgy about fucking everything, though. It's fucking ridiculous." Roxas wasn't in the mood to be reasonable.

"I dunno." Sora looked miserable.

Roxas sighed. Sora's unhappy face always got him, even in moods like that morning's. "Are you okay, kid? I know I'm a piece of work, but I don't mean to make you unhappy."

"S'not you."

"What is it, then?"

"I have a really bad headache. That's the real reason why I'm not at school. I was going to get something for it when I ran into you."

"I'll leave you alone, then." Roxy went to his room looking dejected.

A few minutes late, Sora poked his head in. Roxas was in his bed, throwing a plush soccer ball at the ceiling. Sora walked in the room, curling up on the bed next to Roxas.

"Oh. Hi. How's your head?"

"About the same. I just didn't want to be alone."

Rox sat up and gave Sora a hug. "I'm sorry."

"Not your fault."

"I probably didn't make it better."

"It's okay, though. Ranting helps."

Roxas shrugged. "It wasn't ranting so much as going on a mass cussing spree."

"Still..."

"Still nothing. Just come here and give me a hug, okay?"

Sora hugged Roxas.

"We'll just hang out here and wait for the meds to kick in," Roxas said.

"Mmkay."

"Did you let Riku know you were skipping?"

"Crap..."

"Do you want me to text him?" Roxas pulled out his phone. He found it slightly concerning that even after getting as little sleep as he did, he was still more together than Sora. Sora didn't used to be nearly as much of a mess.

"Please? Bright stuff makes my head hurt more."

Roxas quickly shot Riku a text, and Riku responded.

"He says feel better, and he'll make sure someone sends you notes."

"Awesome."

Roxas put his phone away. "Are you tired? Will sleep help?"

"Maybe. I dunno."

"You're free to pass out if you want."

"I probably won't. I can never sleep when my head hurts."

"Okay."

Not long after, Sora yawned. "I think the headache stuff is kicking in."

"I'm glad." Roxas smiled.

"Yeah."

"I should pass out."

"Have you slept at all?"

"No," Roxas said.

"Sleep."

"No."

"Roxas."

"No."

"_Roxas_."

"_Sora_."

"Go to sleep."

"No."

"Roxas, go the hell to sleep."

"Fine." Roxas agreed, but he did not actually plan to sleep.

"Good."

Roxas sighed. "You can leave now, then?"

"I don't really wanna..."

Roxas frowned. This was putting a kink in his plans, but he didn't want to kick a lonely, headache-y Sora out of his room. "Okay. You can stay, then."

"Thank you."

Roxas sighed. "I really don't want to sleep."

"You really should, though, and you know it."

"I should," Roxas admitted.

"Try?"

"I don't really want to."

"Please?" Sora gave Roxas puppy dog eyes.

"Soraaaa. I dun wanna."

"Your whining hurts my head."

Roxas stared at him.

"What?"

"Fine." Roxas fell over onto his side. "Happy?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because you're talking and not sleeping."

Roxas closed his eyes and pretended to be dead. Sora poked him.

"I'm sleeping."

"Lies."

"Well, I was until you started talking to me."

"Sleep, dammit."

Roxas stuck his tongue out and closed his eyes. Sora curled up next to him again.

"Love you, kid."

Sora 'hmm'ed, having already started to doze off. Headache medicine always made him sleepy.

Roxas cracked open an eye, and seeing that Sora had fallen asleep, he smiled. However, there was no hope of him ever getting around Sora to get out of bed, so it appeared he was stuck there for a while. He decided that he might as well just sleep. It wasn't like he had any other option.

Roxas passed out fairly quickly.

* * *

><p>Some hours later, Sora woke up. His headache was still kind of there, but it wasn't as massive of a pain as it had been earlier.<p>

Roxas felt Sora stirring against him, and it jostled him awake. Yawning, Roxas looked around blearily. "What time is it?"

"Like noon..."

"Ugh."

"What?"

"My mouth tastes like dried carpet."

Sora made a face. "That's disgusting. Why do you know what that tastes like?"

"Long story. Why are you on top of me?"

"Didn't realize I was."

"You are." Roxas grinned. "We're going to have to get untangled at some point, or Axel and Riku'd get the wrong idea."

"They're not here."

"I wouldn't put it past Axe to burst in unannounced. We both have a habit of doing that."

"He's at school."

"True. He did say he couldn't skip anymore."

"So, it's all good."

There was a knock on the door, and Riku walked in. "Are you gu-" Riku cut off when he saw Sora sprawled out all on top of Roxas. "Knowing Sora, there is an entirely reasonable explanation for this, so I'm just going to sit down over here and pretend this isn't weird."

"We were taking a nap..."

Riku smiled wryly, "That's probably true, but that doesn't make it sound any better, Sor."

"...I love you."

"Does that come with a 'but I just decided to leave you for my best friend' attached?" Riku teased.

"No."

"Then we're all set. How was your nap?"

"Not long enough," Roxas said.

"Shh, he wasn't talking to you."

"I was talking to both of you, actually," Riku said.

"My headache is almost gone," Sora replied.

"I won't pass out from exhaustion," Roxas said. "That always sucks."

"You both are insane, but I am glad the nap helped," Riku announced, plopping down on the foot of the bed.

"'m not insane..."

"Sure you're not, Sor."

"I'm not!"

Riku smiled. "I love you, silly."

"I'm not silly."

"Shush it and get a room that isn't mine," Roxas said yawning.

"To the room next door!" Sora said as though it were a battle cry.

"You're shouting in my ear. Gerrof," Roxas said, nudging Sora with his knee.

"Shush. You're comfy."

"Sora," Riku said. "Next room?"

"Will you be my pillow there?"

"Well, for the hour I have before I have to get back to school, sure."

"...You're probably not going back."

Riku frowned. "I should. I can't skip class for no reason, Sor."

"You have a reason."

Riku looked at Sora. "You are a good reason, but I would feel bad missing school."

"Would you feel bad for leaving me alone?"

"Yes, but it's a different kind of feeling bad."

"If you leave, I'm sleeping on Roxas again."

"I trust you two," Riku said.

"Are you suuuuure?"

"Sora, if you cheat on me with Rox, I don't know that I'll ever be able to look at you two the same way again. I've seen you both naked."

"_When?_"

Riku almost laughed at Sora's incredulous face. "You were both too drunk to remember it, but trust me, it's burned into my memory forever."

"I've only been that drunk once, though..."

"Yup. I can't imagine you would remember it. You both had your shirts off, for some unfathomable reason. I went to the bathroom and came back with you two shirtless. Roxas was naked because his pants got caught on fire. I do not remember exactly when your pants came off, but I vaguely recall you taking them off in 'solidarity'."

"But, that would just leave us in our underwear...not naked."

Riku shrugged. "I don't know how it came off, I was too busy freaking out because ROX WAS ON FIRE."

"He probably deserved it."

"Why's that?"

"Just did."

"That's bullshit," Roxas said. "Now are you getting out of my room or not?"

"You're really comfy though."

"Riku's bigger and comfier, I'm sure." Roxas yawned, and then remembered something. "You guys are going camping with me this weekend."

"You smell like rainbows, Roxas."

"Get off. I'm kicking you out. Go sleep more," Roxas said, nudging Sora.

"But the rainbowsssss."

"Out."

"But, Riku smells like the sun."

"So go fuck him and you'll smell like the sun."

"But rainbooooooowwwwwssss."

"Sun. Get out."

"Rainbows."

"Sora, come on," Riku said. "Roxas is just a little grumpy. It's not our fault that he is sleep-deprived."

"I am not grumpy, I just want to be alone for a while."

Sora pouted.

"Come on, Sor," Riku said. "Let's go back to your room. And sure, camping sounds good, Rox." Riku had long since given up questioning things like this.

"Carry me?"

"Sure," Riku knew it was an odd request, but he also knew it was the best way to get Sora to agree to leave. He picked Sora up off the bed and headed towards the door. "See you, Rox. Get more sleep."

Sora snuggled into Riku. Roxas waved, and Riku headed back to Sora's room.

* * *

><p>It was Friday morning. Roxas was sitting in homeroom. He was there early, and he was completely alone. He could have gone to hang out with the others-they were meeting by the lockers that day. However, he wasn't in the mood to deal with Axel after their disagreement the day before. Rox knew he had overreacted, but he was tired, and Axel had been a ginormous dick. Roxas wasn't entirely at fault, and he was getting sick of their cycle of fighting over stupid shit.<p>

Also, he was ignoring Axel. But mostly, he was trying to be mature. He knew that if he saw Axel, he'd want to fight, and that would be bad.

Soon, people started filtering into the room as the late bell got closer to ringing. When Axel walked in the room, he debated what to do for a second. He normally sat near Roxas, but after what happened the day before, he wasn't sure if that would go well. In the end, he opted for a seat not directly next to the blonde, but not particularly out of the way.

Roxas saw Axel sit down, but he didn't say anything. He wasn't sure if he should be sad or relieved that Axel didn't sit next to him. On the one hand, it meant he knew he had fucked up. On the other hand, Roxas missed him.

Axel didn't like not sitting by Roxas, but he didn't want another fight, and he had this feeling that one would happen if he got too close.

Neither of them said a word to the other for the entire period.

* * *

><p>Lunch had rolled around, and things were not any better. Roxas and Axel just weren't talking. The others picked up on it, of course. It was hard NOT to notice. The tension was palpable.<p>

By the end of lunch, Demyx had had enough of it. Instead of walking to class with Zexion like he normally would, he went in the same direction as Roxas. Roxas noticed Demyx following him, and he turned around.

"Hey." Roxas knew he was going to get a lecture, but he knew that he couldn't avoid it. It was Demyx.

"Hey," Demyx said back, although it sounded a bit more clipped than usual.

Roxas winced. "This is the part where you chew me out for not getting along with Axel, isn't it?"

"Yes and no. This is the part where I chew you out for upsetting him...again."

"He upset me."

"Hurting people for hurting you never accomplishes anything."

"I didn't mean to hurt him," Roxas said. "He just... he said something mean, and I wasn't in the best frame of mind, so I had to remove myself from the situation."

"This isn't just about yesterday morning."

"When else?"

"By now you should know that if Axel says he doesn't want to talk about something, then you don't persist with it."

"He doesn't want to talk about anything, though, Demyx." Roxas sounded frustrated.

"He talks about the things that he thinks are necessary to talk about."

"I've been dating him a month and a half, and I still can barely tell you the basics about his life."

"Tell me what you know."

"He loves his mom and had a screwy dad. His birthday is in January and he dated Larxene because she blackmailed him. He dated other people before, but I know absolutely nothing about the people that came before her. He doesn't have siblings or much money, and he's been friends with you for ages. That's about it."

"So, you don't know the simple things. Like say...his favorite color or favorite food?"

Roxas shrugged. "His favorite color is burnt orange, which I've never understood... he likes it, though. As for favorite food, I don't know exactly... he likes french fries a lot, but I don't know if it's his favorite."

Demyx nodded approvingly. "Good. Anyway, the point of that was... just shoot for the simple things and if he wants you to know the big things, he'll tell them to you on his own time."

Roxas frowned. He wasn't good at focusing on the simple things. He wasn't a details person. He picked things up, and he remembered them, but it wasn't what he focused on. He liked looking at the big things and the big picture and learning the secrets.

"It's hard, Dem." Roxas sounded tired. "I'm so bad at this."

"Try." Demyx sighed. "He hates fighting with you, you know. Says it makes him feel like he's doing something wrong."

"It's not just him. It's both of us."

"I know that, and I think deep down he knows that, too. But, it's Axel..."

"I'll talk to him," Roxas said quietly. He didn't want to, but he was going to have to suck it up. He was sick of them not talking.

"Thanks, Rox."

"You're going to be late for class if you don't hurry." Roxas pointed up to the clock. Class started in two minutes. Roxas was right outside his classroom, but his classroom wasn't Demyx's classroom.

"Yeah, I know. But, taking care of people I love takes priority over school, and he doesn't want to listen to me much anymore, so..."

Roxas frowned. "Why not?"

"He says he's heard it all before. I think he needs a new voice to knock sense into him."

"Okay." Roxas nodded. "I'll work on it."

"Thanks, kiddo."

"I love you, Dem, but only Axe calls me kiddo and gets away with it."

"Not stopping me." Demyx grinned at him before looking up at the clock. "See ya!"

Shaking his head slightly, Roxas waved and walked into his classroom.

* * *

><p>Roxas waited until after school to go talk to Axel. He walked up to him, feeling slightly angry still, but mostly just guilty. He blamed Demyx for that. <em>Stupid Demyx<em> Roxas thought to himself.

"Hey," Roxas said, tapping Axel on the shoulder.

Axel turned to Roxas. "Hey."

"How are you?"

The reply he got was a shrug.

"I'm sorry." Roxas hated admitting he was wrong, and he still didn't feel like he had much to apologize for. Still, Rox knew it was what he needed to do.

"I am, too."

"I pulled an all-nighter the night before, so I wasn't exactly thinking rationally... and I shouldn't have pushed things." Roxas shrugged.

"Did you at least end up getting some sleep?"

"I took a two or three hour nap."

"Better than nothing."

"Yeah."

"I'm glad you at least got _some _sleep."

"Axel..." Roxas looked down. "You worry about me a lot, don't you?"

"Maybe..."

"You don't need to, you know. I appreciate it, but you should spend some of that energy worrying about you."

"I don't need to worry about me."

"No, that's my job." Roxas kissed Axel on the cheek. "I'm sorry if I push too much sometimes. It's not because I want to be nosing around in your business. I just don't want you to bottle things up. I worry about you, too."

"If I thought something would hurt me if I didn't talk about it, I would talk about it. But my secrets are my secrets. And, I'm sorry if I do it to you."

Roxas sighed. He promised Demyx he would try to get along with Axel. Besides, even though he didn't like what Axel was saying, he did understand it. He had his secrets, too.

So, instead of pushing, Roxas said, "I love you."

"Love you too, kid."

**[TBC]**

**R&R**


	26. Chapter 25

**Hello there! This is a chapter that was not meant to be a whole chapter, but as it went, it kind of spiraled out of control. That tends to happen with Laci and me. We have given up on plans, because scenes very rarely turn out the way we planned them.**

**And there's more porn, because Axel and Roxas are horny little bastards (xoxo Gossip Laci).**

**So, yeah. Have some Akuroku. Be prepared. Things are about to get a whole lot more interesting. **

**And less porny, unfortunately. Because the wicked witch is not yet dead.**

**WARNINGS: story time, sketchy alleys, smut, and sleep**

* * *

><p>Roxas and Axel were in Roxas' room talking. Their conversation didn't really have much of a direction, but Roxas liked it that way. Axel was being surprisingly candid, and although Roxas knew he wasn't supposed to push when it came to Axel's history, he was curious. Axel seemed to be in a good mood, and Roxas wanted to try and learn something while Axel was being so open.<p>

"Hey Axe?"

"Yeah?"

"Was Larxene the first girl you dated?"

"No."

Roxas raised an eyebrow. He did not know that. "Really? When did you date the first one? What was she like?"

"Eighth grade. She was like a stereotypical, crushy girl."

"Crushy girl?" Roxas said, trying not to laugh. "What the hell does that mean?"

"Like you know... those ones that are hopelessly infatuated."

"You had a stalker?" Roxas said, grinning slightly. "Wow."

"She wasn't a stalker."

Roxas didn't argue. He didn't really know the circumstances. "So what happened there?"

"Nothing notable. She was adorable."

"Did you date any girls between her and Larx?"

"Mhmm."

"Lots of them?"

"Nah. There were only four people between her and Larxene, and two of them were guys."

"So you've dated four girls and two guys." In a way, Roxas was surprised. He knew Axel had dated, but he didn't know his dating history was quite that extensive.

"Yep."

"And me," Roxas added. "Which was the best?"

"Hmm, I don't think I should answer that."

"Excluding me?" Roxas asked hopefully.

"Larxene," Axel said sarcastically.

"Oh, come on. Please?" Roxas pulled out his best puppy dog eyes.

"No."

"Boring," Roxas said, poking Axel.

"Too bad."

Roxas decided to go out on a limb. "Will you tell me who the worst was?"

"Larxene."

"Besides her."

"You."

"Asshole," Roxas said, glaring.

Axel just grinned at him.

"Seriously."

"Hm?"

"Is that one of those things you're dodgy about?" If Axel seriously didn't want to talk about it, Axel would back off, or Demyx would kill him.

Axel just shrugged.

"So you aren't going to tell me anything?"

"I'm not sure what you want me to tell you."

"Something. Anything. What was the worst pre-Larxene dating person like?"

"A very bad influence."

Roxas nodded. "How bad are we talking?"

"There is a reason that my alcohol tolerance level is so high."

"Oh. Which one was that?"

"First guy, sophomore year."

"Was it just drinking?"

"No..."

Roxas frowned. "What else?"

Axel just shook his head.

"It can't be THAT bad, can it?"

Axel shrugged.

"I'm guessing it was illegal, from your reaction."

"Hmm..."

"Umm...," Roxas went through a list of illegal teenage activities in his head. "Sex? Trespassing? Shoplifting? Drugs?"

"Yes. No. Kind of. Yes."

"Kind of shoplifting?" Roxas thought he would handle the least scary of them first.

"It wasn't frequent."

"Sex?"

"Yes, sex."

"Was he your first, or did you have it with the girls before him?"

"First."

"It always works out that way, doesn't it?" Roxas said, sighing.

"Hm?"

"The worst one is always the first one."

"Sounds like you're talking from experience."

"It was something a friend of mine always used to say. Her mom married her first boyfriend, and things ended badly."

"Ahh. Makes sense."

Roxas nodded. "So... drugs."

"Yeah..."

"How bad?"

"Not very."

"So no hard drugs?"

"Right."

"Thank god," Roxas said, sounding genuinely relieved.

"I'm not _that _stupid, Roxas."

"Drugs scare the shit out of me," Roxas admitted. He knew that didn't make a lot of sense, since he drank so regularly, and alcohol was technically a drug. He didn't lump it in the same category, though. It was different, for him at least. "I'm guessing you did pot?"

"Yep."

"And you stopped?"

"Mhmm."

"Okay, good."

'Yeah."

"So that was the worst," Roxas said.

"Mhmm."

"How'd things end?"

"The relationship or everything?"

"Both."

"Demyx, mostly."

"Huh?" Roxas looked slightly confused. He knew that Demyx acted as Axel's personal guard dog, but...

"Don't ever make him angry. He's scary when he's angry."

"How..?"

"He broke my nose at one point..."

"Wait, seriously?" Roxas blinked.

"Yeah."

"What was it that bothered him?"

"I kept blowing them off for stupid shit."

"That's all it took?"

"Hm?"

"You blew him off so he broke your nose?" That seemed extreme, even to Roxas.

"No."

"Then why?"

Axel shook his head.

"Was it the drugs?"

"It was a lot of things."

"Like what?"

"The drugs, the drinking, the blowing them off, my grades falling dramatically."

Roxas blinked. "You let your grades drop?"

Axel nodded.

"But... your grades are like... everything to you."

"Exactly why Dem was freaking out at me."

"I can see why now."

"And then he broke my nose."

"Wow. You guys were a mess before I came along."

"Only for a year."

"So you had at least one other guy between him and Larx," Roxas said, working things out in his head. "Which one was the one in the text?" While Roxas was asking questions, he figured he should tackle that one. He had been curious about that for a while.

"The second guy."

"Was he directly after the first guy?"

Axel shook his head. "Not directly. There was some time in the middle."

"Was there a girl wedged in there?"

"No."

Roxas nodded. He had a pretty good idea of the timeline, then. "So how was that guy?"

"The second guy?"

"Yup."

"He was... sweet. I was rather fond of him."

Roxas smiled slightly. "I'm glad you at least have had one decent guy."

"You're decent, too."

"What happened?" Roxas knew he should acknowledge the compliment, or throw out one of his usual cocky quips, but he knew that if he turned the conversation away from Axel for too long, they'd never get back on track.

"He was only in town for the summer."

"If we weren't dating and he came back, would you date him again?"

"No."

"Why not?" Roxas asked.

"I don't date people more than once."

"Even if they made you really happy?" The idea of not doing something that made him happy baffled Roxas.

"Look, if I'd wanted to keep dating him, I would have done a long-distance relationship, but I didn't."

"Do you still talk to him?"

"No, Roxas."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to."

Roxas gave Axel an odd look, but he let it go. "How did Larx get a picture of you two, anyway?"

"She's sneaky."

"And stalkery, apparently. Where even were you?"

"A sketchy alley." Axel did not look serious at all.

"Trust me, I got that picture sent to me more times than I can count. I dunno where it was, but I can promise you that wasn't any sketchy alley."

"It was around the back of my building, which is basically concealed from prying eyes. I figured it was safe."

"So Larxene was actually legitimately stalking you."

"Apparently so."

Making a face, Roxas said, "Eesh. That's creepy."

"Incredibly."

Roxas thought for a second or two. "So were the girls between sweet picture guy and Larxene? Or how were they divided."

"I already answered that."

"No you didn't. You said there were four girls between the first one and Larxene and that they didn't fall between Bad Guy and Sweet Picture Guy."

"There was no gap between picture guy and Larxene. As soon as I was free she swooped in like a bat."

"Vampire bat Larxene."

Axel laughed. "I could have lived without that image."

Roxas grinned. "So that's the story, then?"

"Yeah."

"One last question."

"What?"

"Which one was the one you woke up half-naked next to?"

"Bad guy. And we weren't half-naked."

"What happened?"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm just a bit confused," Roxas said. "I mean, if you guys had regular sex... and I'm guessing you probably had sex with the sweet guy, too, though you can correct me if I'm wrong... why did you only ever wake up with a naked guy next to you once?"

"You know how I sleep. They were always up before me. Well, if we slept after."

"Oh," Roxas said. It sounded odd, but he couldn't really argue it, either way. Axel was a very late sleeper. "Who was the hate fucking with?" Roxas knew asking was pushing it, but he could justify it. Axel had been so open already... if he was going to get an answer, then was the time to try.

"Same one I woke up next to."

"If you were dating him, how was it hate fucking?" Roxas asked.

"Easy," Axel said. "It was after we broke up."

"Then why...?"

"People do stupid shit when they're wasted."

"You're more like me than I thought," Roxas said. "I don't know if that should make me concerned or not."

Axel shrugged.

"I've done a lot of stupid shit when I've been wasted. I've done some good things, too, looking back, but I've done a lot more stupid than good."

Axel nodded. "Getting wasted to begin with is pretty stupid when you think about it."

Roxas thought for a second. "You know, I don't think I've ever seen you wasted."

"I don't get wasted anymore."

"That's probably smart," Roxas said. "You've seen me wasted, but I don't remember it. I got the worst fucking parts of drinking. I started out with an insanely low tolerance, so although I've built it up over the years, it's still not very high. I tend to be a blackout drunk, and I get hangovers like you wouldn't believe."

"I noticed all of that."

Roxas shrugged. "It doesn't really matter, though. There are just lots of times when it's easier to be drunk off your ass and know you won't remember a bit of it in the morning, you know?"

"No, I don't know."

"Well, just trust me on that one, then."

Axel shook his head.

Roxas sighed and leaned back onto his bed. "Sadness can always be fixed by more alcohol, at least for a bit."

"You're an idiot if you think that."

"It's worked for me up to this point," Roxas said, shrugging.

"Okay."

"Alcohol and people and sex. Put the three together and I'd be happy for a very long time."

"Have fun with that."

Roxas looked up at the ceiling. "I'm going to ignore your disapproving tone and ask an important question."

"You're probably not going to get an answer."

"Why not?"

Axel shrugged.

Roxas ignored him. "Axel... I'm going to be perfectly honest, I'm sexually frustrated as hell. I don't know if you're intentionally moving slowly or if this is a reasonable pace for you, but I move really, really quickly. Always. So the fact that we haven't done pretty much anything in over a month..."

"It's intentional."

"Why?"

"Because you've never done stuff with a guy."

"So?"

"So I'm giving you time to adjust."

Roxas shrugged. "I adjust quickly. Besides, what has there even been to adjust to so far? I gave you a handjob. That's not exactly revolutionary. I think I've adjusted to you having a dick."

"Uh huh."

"So, yeah. The adjusting period can definitely be lessened."

"So you're all used to the idea of that dick potentially being in you?"

Roxas was quiet for a second. "Theoretically, yes."

"Theoretically?" Axel raised an eyebrow.

"It scares the shit out of me, but it will until the dick is actually in me. That's how I stop being afraid of things. I do them." _Or get drunk enough not to care that I'm afraid._

"Hmm, I'll keep that in mind."

"Good."

"Yep."

Roxas sat up and kissed Axel on the cheek. "Thank you."

"Hm?"

"For being so honest. I know you don't really like talking about stuff."

"You deserve to know stuff. I always forget you weren't around when it happened, so I have to tell you."

"I don't know that I deserve to know anything. It is fucking obnoxious, though, sometimes, because everyone's in the loop but me. I appreciate you telling me this. If there's one thing I can't stand, it's not being able to keep up."

"Yeah, I know."

"I like you a lot, Axe."

"Aww."

"Oh, shush," Roxas said, rolling his eyes.

Axel stuck out his tongue.

"Now that we're done with the serious conversations, can we just make out for a while?"

"Sure," Axel said, laughing.

Roxas grinned. "Perfect."

"Yeah, yeah."

Roxas leaned in, cupping Axel's jaw with his hand, and kissed the redhead. Axel kissed back, moving his hands to Roxas's waist and pulling him closer. Roxas' other hand drifted down to rest on the small of Axel's back.

Slowly, Axel moved them so that they were stretched out on the bed. Roxas pressed closer to Axel, and Axel's hands slid under Roxas's shirt, pressing against the skin of his back. Roxas' own hand toyed with the hem of Axel's shirt. It was clear that he wanted it off, but he didn't want to interrupt their kissing to actually remove it.

Axel didn't seem to have the same reservations, and it was not long before he pushed Roxas's shirt up. Roxas let Axel lift his shirt off, and as soon as it was out of the way, he took Axel's off as well.

Once both shirts were off, Axel pulled Roxas back in for more kissing. While they kissed, Roxas' hands roamed across Axel's bare chest. Although he knew they had only agreed to making out, his hand naturally gravitated further and further south, until he was fingering the button of Axel's jeans.

Axel didn't move to stop him.

Roxas undid the button and pulled the zipper down, easing the jeans down over Axel's hips.

The door to the room opened. "Oh god!"

"Fucking hell," Roxas muttered, sitting back up. "What do you want, Sora?"

"It can wait..." Sora said, backing up.

Roxas sighed. "No. What is it?"

"No, seriously. It can wait." Sora was out in the hall again, pulling the door after him. "Have fun!"

Roxas leaned back on the bed, but he knew the moment was over. "Sorry..."

"It's all good," Axel replied.

"I'll just have to remember to lock the door next time..."

Axel nodded. "That'd be a good idea."

Roxas sighed. "Can I just pass out or hide in a hole or something?" He knew he would be subject to much teasing later, and although he knew he would have no trouble cracking jokes about it later, it was not a fun thought in that particular moment.

"Sure?"

"Perfect," Roxas said, grinning slightly.

Axel wrapped his arms around Roxas, not speaking.

"You're still shirtless," Roxas pointed out helpfully.

"Your point being? So are you."

"You're warm and half naked and I'm horny as hell. That's my point."

"Hmm, I don't see the problem."

Roxas raised an eyebrow. "I think I like where this is going."

Axel smirked at him, and Roxas leaned in and kissed Axel again. He didn't think Axel would particularly mind. Axel happily kissed back, pulling Roxas closer to him.

Roxas returned back to where he left off, tugging Axel's jeans off completely. Once that was taken care of, Axel made quick work of Roxas's. Roxas kissed Axel's neck and reached for his boxers, pulling at the elastic. However, Axel slowed Roxas a bit. He didn't want to rush straight into nakedness. He wanted some time before things got too crazy.

Roxas was impatient, but if Axel didn't want his boxers off yet, Roxas would respect that. He moved his hands back to Axel's chest.

Axel enjoyed the kissing, and as Roxas' tongue danced around his, he ran his hands along Roxas's bare torso. Normally, he wasn't one to take his time on anything, but this was nice. Roxas shivered slightly at the feel of Axel's warm hands on his chest. He moved closer to Axel, wanting to be nearer to the warm boy, to feel more of his skin.

Smirking slightly, Axel decided it was time to go a bit further. He moved so that their dicks rubbed together. Caught by surprise, Roxas was unable to stifle a low moan. "Fuck, Axel."

Still smirking, Axel pulled Roxas in for another kiss. Now that Roxas knew Axel was okay with a bit of friction, he rolled his hips, rubbing against Axel. Axel rolled his hips to meet Roxas's, and while the blonde was distracted, he rolled the two of them so that he was on top.

Roxas was jolted out of the pleasure haze he was starting to sink into. "Wait a second..."

Axel smirked down at him. "Problem?"

"I think you're in the wrong spot," Roxas said.

"Nope. I think it's just right."

Roxas tried to roll over and reverse their positions, but Axel was not budging. Roxas pouted, and Axel leaned down to kiss the tip of Roxas's nose.

"So now that you're on top," Roxas asked, "What do you plan to do with your newfound power?" If Roxas could distract Axel enough, maybe he could switch things back.

"This," Axel said before kissing the hell out of Roxas.

While they were kissing, Roxas brought one leg up, rubbing against Axel's crotch. Axel barely stifled a sound. He did not wanting to give Roxas any advantages. His hand slid down to the hem of Roxas's boxers and then slipped under just enough to start shimmying them down. Seeing that Axel was moving towards his boxers, Roxas moved his hand back up to take Axel's off.

Soon, the two of them were completely naked.

Using only the tip of his fingers, Roxas drew patterns on Axel's inner thighs. He inched closer and closer, but he didn't touch Axel where he wanted it.

"You're a tease," Axel hissed.

"Shhh," Roxas said, kissing Axel.

Axel broke the kiss. "Keep it up and we'll just stop."

"Fine," Roxas said, sounding slightly disgruntled as he moved his hands back up to Axel's chest. Smiling, Axel kissed Roxas, his hand moving downward.

By this point, Roxas had given up on flipping Axel and was instead focusing on what Axel was doing. This was the closest Axel had actually come to actually touching Roxas.

Finally, Axel's hand slid all the way down.

Roxas let out a small gasp against Axel's mouth as he felt the warm hand gripping him. Axel moved his hand up and down.

"Nnng," Roxas moaned quietly. His face was flushed and his eyes were closed. He was slightly embarrassed. He wasn't usually quite this vocal, but it had been almost four months since a hand that wasn't his own was touching him there.

Watching Roxas's reactions, Axel stopped right before Rox went over the edge.

Roxas opened his eyes to look at Axel. Although the big, blue orbs looked slightly glazed over, Roxas' indignation was obvious.

Having made his point, Axel smirked and started moving his hand again. Roxas' eyes slipped shut again, and before long, he came. He was quiet, relaxing into his bed as the tension slipped from his body.

While Roxas was coming down from his climax, Axel sat up.

"What're you doing?" Roxas mumbled.

"Not squishing you."

Roxas pulled Axel back down. "It's okay to squish me. My arms aren't that long."

Axel kissed him, and as Roxas kissed back, his hand traveled down Axel's chest. "Your turn," Roxas said.

"Hmm," Axel muttered.

Roxas smiled and kissed Axel, his hand going lower. Axel moved closer to Roxas, anticipating what was to come. Roxas' hand gripped Axel, moving up and down slowly at first. Axel moaned quietly, and as Roxas' speed increased, Axel came in his hand.

Smiling, Roxas kissed Axel on the cheek.

The room was quiet for a few minutes before Axel finally muttered, "We should probably clean all of this up."

"Do we have to?" Roxas asked, pouting slightly.

"Yes, Rox."

"Fine. If you want, the shower's open. I can clean up."

Axel thought for a second. "I propose that we both clean up in here, and then both shower, thus killing two birds with one stone and taking less time, and then we can nap the rest of the day away."

Roxas yawned. "Sounds perfect. Let's do that."

Axel smiled at him and grabbed Roxas's hand to pull him up as he also sat up. "Let's get to that then, before you pass out and I'm left to clean alone."

Sighing, Roxas eased himself up off the bed. "Okay. Cleaning time... wait."

"Hm?"

"I don't know about you, but showers wake me up."

"I see where this is going and I second that."

"I vote for cleaning up and passing out."

Axel nodded. "Works for me."

Motivated by the prospect of sleep, Roxas and Axel made quick work of the mess and collapsed in a heap of limbs on the bed.

**[TBC]**

**Review? **


	27. Chapter 26

**Ding dong, the witch is dead...**

**Just kidding. What, you didn't think Larxene would just go away, would you? **

**This is one of those chapters where I am almost glad that Laci makes me write all the mean and conniving characters. She always starts out with them, but she insists I write them better, which is a blatant lie, by the way. Reading through, it's almost impossible to tell where we switched over with Larxene.**

**It's almost like she's implying something...**

**Happy reading!**

**WARNINGS: arson, blackmail, and stalking (oh my!)**

* * *

><p>That weekend started spring break and Demyx's camping trip. Roxas knew that Zexion would not have signed off on the camping trip if he weren't positive he could get all his work done, but it did not even occur to Roxas that there was a reason Demyx had picked that weekend in particular. Roxas was so caught up in things that he didn't even realize spring break was coming until it was already there.<p>

Since both Roxas' school and Riku's school had the same spring break, Demyx made the executive decision that the trip should be extended to Tuesday. No one argued with him.

They went to the state park about an hour away and camped out for four days. Roxas made sure that Axel got lots of sleep, sometimes resorting to cuddling next to him in his abnormally spacious sleeping bag to help him pass out.

They went hiking and almost set the camp on fire and nearly got in trouble with the park rangers several times. They had a blast, though, and were all sad when it ended.

The rest of the break was spent just hanging out. Roxas' parents offered to take him on a trip, but he was able to talk them out of it. With the exception of Sora, everyone would be graduating soon, and that was looming over their heads a bit. No one wanted to mention it, but there was a reason they were spending as much time together as they could. Roxas didn't want to miss out on that.

Most of them had put off their homework until the last minute, of course, and were scrambling to finish up the weekend before break ended. Even by the time the end of the week rolled around, no one wanted to go back to school.

If they knew what was waiting for them when they did return, they would have wanted to return even less.

* * *

><p>Larxene was up to something.<p>

This was not exactly out of the ordinary. She was almost always plotting something. The entire time Roxas had known her, he hadn't once seen her just sitting still, being idle.

Although he had been trying to avoid her since Axel dumped her, Roxas was forced to see her pretty much every single day in class. They shared two classes together, one with Axel and one without. When Axel was around, she behaved herself better, usually, being slightly flirtatious, but reigning in most of her glaring. She saved that for physics, when she and Roxas were alone. Having seen Larxene every single day for almost an entire school year, Roxas was getting very good at working out her moods.

After the breakup, she did not even bother to conceal her hatred. As time went on, though, something changed. It was unnerving Roxas. In the last few weeks, she seemed different. She seemed happier, and Roxas knew it was not because she was moving on.

This was Larxene, after all. If she had been stalking Axel since after sophomore year, rejection wouldn't stop her from getting what she wanted. Larxene acting slightly less abrasive did not mean she wanted Axel and hated Roxas any less than she did before.

It meant that she was up to something.

* * *

><p>It was the Monday after break, and it was almost lunchtime. Larxene was watching the clock carefully. This was the day she finally enacted her newest plan. She was rather proud of it; she had been working on it for a long time.<p>

All she needed to do was set it into motion.

The bell rang, and she followed the only red, spiky hair in the school as it bobbed down the hallway.

Eventually, she caught up. "Hello, Axel."

Recognizing the voice, Axel just ignored her and went on his way. Larxene did not like being ignored, though, and before he could get far, she grabbed Axel's shoulder. "It's in your best interest to listen to me."

"What?" Axel snapped, wrenching his shoulder free.

"Let's go somewhere a bit more private," Larxene practically purred.

"I think the hall's just fine for anything you think is important enough to tell me."

Larxene laughed. "I don't think you mean that this time."

"Oh?"

"It's about you and your new toy."

"Roxas isn't a toy."

Larxene rolled her eyes. "Privacy."

"Fine."

Grinning, Larxene grabbed Axel's wrist and dragging him along into an empty classroom. Axel crossed his arms as soon as his wrist was free again. "So talk. Because I have places to be."

"I was walking along in the hallway, minding my own business the other day," Larxene started, "And I just so happened to catch an interesting exchange."

"Oh?" Axel raised an eyebrow.

Larxene reached into her purse and pulled out her phone. She held it up and flipped through a set of pictures. One photo showed Roxas and Axel standing way too close to just be friends. The next showed Roxas straddling Axel in the middle of the hallway, completely oblivious to the photographer hiding around the corner.

The last showed Axel and Roxas kissing.

"You do move quickly, don't you?" Larxene said, admiring the photo.

"Jealous?"

Larxene ignored Axel's comment

"I've been doing my research."

"And?"

"Roxas is invisible," Larxene said, sounding mildly annoyed.

"What do you mean?"

"I knew he had money," Larxene said. "It didn't take more than a quick google search to figure out that his family is loaded. There were newspaper clippings and articles about their company. He was always mentioned as 'Roxas Strife, son of the owner of the company, heir to the company', blah, blah, blah." Larxene rolled her eyes. "And it got me thinking. He is a teenage boy. I've heard rumors about some of the things he has done. No one quite knows what his deal is, so of course stories have been popping up..."

"Your point?"

"I searched him, and I got nothing interesting. If he does half the things they say he does, he's fantastic at covering his tracks." Larxene almost sounded disgusted with herself for giving Roxas a proper compliment. "He has never gotten in trouble with the law. I have no idea why he left his last school. I didn't even find anywhere that he had switched schools. Either the paparazzi just doesn't care about him or he's good at dodging them."

"I still don't see where this is going..." Axel looked bored.

Larxene smiled. "I'm going to give them a reason to take a second look."

Axel rolled his eyes. "And you think they'll believe you? I don't care if you have pictures or whatever. We could just call them faked and move on. His parents probably have enough power to make it happen."

"Roxas' parents aren't the only ones with connections, Axel," Larxene said, her confidence not wavering. "If I want this to get out, it will. Trust me on that."

"They have more connections than you ever could. Now stop being a brat and get the fuck over yourself."

Larxene's eyes turned cold. "Just leave him already. We both know this won't last. He's as big of a slut as you are."

"So not at all then. Awesome." Axel smirked.

"Oh, really," Larxene said, raising an eyebrow. "I would beg to differ."

"Oh?"

"I've always thought you were a bit of a slut, especially back sophomore year. Word on the street is that Roxas is ten times worse."

"If I'm a slut, you're a sunshine girl scout."

It was obvious that Larxene was starting to get annoyed. Axel was supposed to come back to her, to be scared by her threats. She had worked a long time on this plan. Exposing Axel to just their little school had had such a profound effect that the threat of exposing him and sullying Roxas' reputation to a much larger audience should be having some kind of impact on him. Instead, he was just shrugging it off.

"You've changed," Larxene said, her tone accusatory.

"I've changed?"

"Apparently, you're going deaf AND dumb."

Axel snorted. "I'd prefer to think of it as gaining confidence."

"That's bullshit."

"Everything you SAY is bullshit."

"I'm leaving now," Larxene said. "I am sending these pictures out." She leaned over and kissed Axel quickly on the lips. "Whenever you're ready you can come crawling back."

"Don't you know I never date a person twice? Sorry, hun. You're out of luck."

"Dating and fucking are not the same, though, are they?"

"I don't do things with people I'm not dating."

"We both know that's a lie, Axel." Larxene wrapped her arms around Axel's neck. "Besides, what harm could it do? Your little toy won't mind."

"Go away."

Larxene kissed Axel again. "Don't think I will."

Axel pushed her back. "Stop."

"But Axel..." Larxene thought quickly. Change of plans. She leaned in and kissed Axel again, this time pulling her phone out of her pocket and snapping a quick picture before Axel could shove her off.

Axel pushed her off, noticing the phone as he did so. "What did you just do?" he demanded.

Larxene's fingers sped across the keyboard. "Your toy has a new text message."

"He's not stupid, Larxene. He knows better than to trust you."

Shrugging, Larxene said, "He seems pretty stupid to me. Either way, have fun cleaning up your mess!" She gave Axel a quick peck on the cheek and walked off.

Axel stared after her for a moment before leaving himself.

* * *

><p>Roxas was at lunch, goofing off with the others. He noticed that Axel was running a bit late, which was odd, but he didn't really question it. Axe had probably just stopped at his locker or had to talk to a teacher or something.<p>

He did not think anything was seriously wrong until after his phone started vibrating in his pocket.

He pulled it out to see that he had a new message from a number he thought he had deleted from his phone. He was tempted to delete the message-there was a photo attachment, and he suspected that it was spam or a virus or something. However, ultimately, he decided to open it. It was from Larxene, and it seemed a bit beneath her to wreck his phone. Besides, if he ignored the text and it was something big... well, he couldn't afford to miss it. Getting a new phone was a piece of cake.

Roxas opened the message, but all that was there was a single winking emoticon. That scared Roxas. If it made Larxene happy, he didn't want anything to do with it. Regardless, though, he opened the photo attachment.

He immediately regretted it.

Larxene was all over Axel. Axel didn't look thrilled-it wasn't like he was making out with the blonde girl. He looked more angry than anything. At first, Roxas thought it was an old remnant from when Axel and Larxene were dating. Larxene seemed to be fond of taking pictures of Axel without his consent, and it wasn't like Axel was really happy when they were together.

After looking at it a bit more, though, Roxas realized that didn't make sense. If Larxene had something, she would have sent it out to Roxas sooner. It had been almost three months since Axel had broken up with her. If she had ways to torment Roxas before, she would have taken advantage earlier.

It had to be recent. The thought made Roxas sick to his stomach.

"Roxas, are you okay?" Zexion asked, looking concerned at the sudden, obvious shift in Roxas' mood.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Roxas closed out of the message and deleted it. He knew that Larxene was just trying to get to him. Axel clearly did not want it. Roxas was nearly positive that Axel wouldn't cheat.

"You don't really look okay," Zexion said, frowning.

"I'm fine," Roxas repeated.

A few minutes later, Axel plopped down in his usual chair at their table. He looked incredibly agitated.

Seeing Axel again made Roxas realize that the picture was in fact very, very recent. Axel was wearing the same shirt in the picture that he was that day. Roxas didn't feel hungry anymore.

He knew why Axel was late for lunch.

After years of knowing Axel and the recent drama with him and Roxas, everyone knew better to ask Axel what was wrong when he looked that upset, so they tried to carry on as if nothing was wrong while he muttered under his breath. They liked their heads being on their shoulders.

The way Axel was behaving as making Roxas even more unhappy than he already was. He did not know if he should call the redhead on it or leave it alone.

Lunch was almost over by the time Roxas had finally had enough. "We need to talk," he muttered to Axel under his breath.

Axel just nodded, having seen it coming from a mile away.

"We'll see you later, guys." Roxas stood up. "We've gotta take care of something."

"Yeah," Axel said, also getting up.

"Okay," Zexion said. "See you later." He did not understand what was going on, and the pair's departure was abrupt, but he figured there had to be some logical explanation for it. They would work it out.

Roxas and Axel headed out into the hallway.

Sighing and moving out of the main stretch of the hall, Roxas said, "I'm assuming you know about the text, and that is why you look like you are going to kill anyone that comes within a ten-mile radius."

"Yes."

"It's okay," Roxas said quietly. "It's just Larx being a bitch."

"I just can't believe she would- Never mind, yes I can."

"It's okay," Roxas repeated.

"That doesn't make me any less pissed at her, Roxas."

"I don't blame you for that one. I'd be pissed, too." Roxas WAS pissed, but definitely not at Axel. He was going to be reasonable about this. If he let Larxene know that the whole mess bothered him, it would just make her feel better about herself.

"And if she calls either of us sluts again, I'm going to strangle her, consequences be damned," Axel said, his voice rising slightly.

Roxas blinked. "Why the hell would she call YOU a slut?"

"She said something about sophomore year. She didn't really get a chance to explain it between her assaulting me and threatening to send pictures of you and me to the press or whatever."

Roxas' face froze. "What?"

"I don't think she's going to try that anymore, though," Axel quickly explained. "That's why she sent you the picture instead."

"Fuck," Roxas muttered. "Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck."

"Rox."

"My parents are going to fucking kill me."

"No they won't."

"No, seriously. If that gets out, I'm completely fucked."

"Then we'll just make sure it doesn't..."

Roxas grimaced. "Anything else I should know about?"

"No."

"Okay. I'll talk to my parents tonight to do damage control, just in case." Roxas raked his hand through his spiked hair. "That'll mean telling them about us, but as long as I keep it quiet that I'm dating and that the person I'm dating is a guy, they shouldn't care." They would just need to stop things before the pictures actually got out, and the company would not be hurt.

As long as Roxas' reckless behavior did not put his role as the next heir of the company in jeopardy and the cameras did not catch him doing anything stupid, his parents could honestly care less what he did. They only cared that he got kicked out of school because it lessened the quality of the education he was getting, in his parents' eyes, and lowered his chances of getting into a good university and making friends with "future leaders".

"Okay," Axel said.

"Are you feeling any less angry?"

"I guess."

Roxas hugged Axel. "I'm sorry she's a bitch."

Axel just shrugged.

"Anything I can do?"

"Nope."

Roxas sighed. "Okay. If you're sure."

Axel nodded.

There was a second of silence. Roxas looked around the hall before saying, "I like you a lot."

"We've gone over this."

"It doesn't make it any less true," Roxas said, shrugging. "I actually got jealous for a second or two when I saw the picture. I felt sick. That shit doesn't usually happen."

"Aww. I feel special now."

"You should. You kind of are."

Axel raised an eyebrow. "Only kind of?"

"Can't let you get a big head, now can we?" Roxas said, grinning.

"Hey! Jerk." Axel shoved Roxas's shoulder playfully.

"You know you love me," Roxas said, his grin widening.

"Only on Tuesdays."

"Why Tuesdays?"

"I don't know. Seemed like a good day to love someone."

Roxas rolled his eyes. "I didn't know loving people had to be confined to one day a week."

"It normally doesn't. You're a special case."

"Does that mean I get less love than everyone else? That hardly seems fair."

"Poor, sad Roxas."

Roxas stuck his tongue out. "Being the boyfriend should at least earn me 25% of the love."

"Well, I think 14% of it is enough."

"Wow, I'm getting jipped. I'm almost offended."

"Shh. If you're nice, I'll up your percentage eventually."

"I think you've just earned yourself a lower percentage."

"What's my percentage?"

"It was just downgraded to 17%," Roxas said.

"Oooh, damn. At least, I still get more love than you."

"Downgrading further is sounding like a very appealing option."

"Shh, no it's not."

Roxas looked at Axel. "Why should I put more love into it than you're willing to?"

"Because I'm special."

"Not that special."

"Ouch."

Roxas shrugged.

"What if I made it 15%?" Axel asked.

"It'd stay at 17%."

"Hm, okay."

"It's only fair." Roxas did not intend to raise this imaginary percentage until Axel's was equal to his. Thinking about it made Roxas want to laugh, though. There was something silly about assigning arbitrary numbers to love.

"I guess so."

"So." Roxas checked the clock. "Lunch ends soon."

"Oh, yeah it does."

"That's sad."

"Incredibly."

Roxas hugged Axel. "Next time we see Larxene, can we be painfully affectionate?"

"Yes, please."

"Perfect."

Axel smiled.

Before long, people started wandering into the hallways. Roxas and Axel both had to get to class, and they didn't want to continue any form of serious discussion with people around. Roxas waved to Axel, and the two parted.

**[TBC]**

**Reviewers are lovely.**


	28. Chapter 27

**Ello! You finally get to meet Roxas' parents, or his mom, at least. She and Roxas' father are a large part of why Roxas is the way he is. You can decide if that is a good thing or not.**

**In other news, watch Snippets of the Past. Between the last chapter and this one, we reached 10,000 hits, so we're going to be uploading a snippet sometime tomorrow or the next day, probably. This time, you're actually getting a scene referenced to in the fic! Fun times.**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

**WARNINGS: parent problems, forgotten hedgehogs, and Flynn Rider**

* * *

><p>Roxas was not happy with his parents.<p>

He knew that he shouldn't be so angry, and that it was nothing really new, but he was angry nonetheless. He needed to vent to someone. Although he knew that Sora was still uncomfortable talking about his parents, and Roxas did not want to dredge up unhappy memories, Sora was right there, and he had it even worse than Roxas. Sora would understand.

So, Roxas knocked on his door. He usually didn't bother, but he felt like he should this time. If Sora was going to listen to Roxas ramble, Roxas figured he should be polite.

"Come in!"

Roxas opened the door and walked in. "Hey. Do you have time to talk?"

"Yeah." Sora looked at him. "What's up?"

"Just need to be away from my fucking parents."

"What happened now?"

Roxas sighed. "They're just being stupid."

"How so?"

"I had to tell them about Axe because of some stupid shit Larxene pulled, and they went all, 'You can't be gay because you have the future of the company in your hands!' on me. It's not like I was planning on making a fuss or being out all over the place. I just told them because I needed their help, I didn't want a fucking lecture about how I need to produce an heir or how my being gay could create bad publicity. They didn't even treat it like Axe and I were a legitimate relationship. Like, they naturally assumed it was my way of acting out and that I would 'grow out of it' or some shit like that."

"Well, that's fucking stupid of them."

"I like Axe a lot, Sora," Roxas said. "I have only ever liked one person this much in my entire life, and I wanted to smack them hearing them talk like my feelings weren't valid because I am young and dating another boy."

"I could go talk to them about it. Your mom likes me."

Roxas looked up. "You would do that for me?"

"Mhmm."

"You don't have to..." No matter how much his mother liked Sora, Roxas felt like it ultimately would not make a difference.

"I offered to."

Roxas gave Sora a hug. "That would be amazing, Sora. Thank you."

"No problem, Rox. Are they still here?"

"Dad had to head out, but Mom should still be around."

"That works. I don't actually like talking to your dad..." Sora said.

"No one does."

"He's scary."

"He's not scary," Roxas said, shaking his head. "He's just very formal. He sounds diplomatic even when he's angry."

"Which is scary to some people."

"True. I guess I'm used to it."

Sora nodded. "Anyway, where was your mom last?"

"Living room."

"Alright."

"Do you want me to come, or would that just make things harder?"

"I've got this. Just wait here."

"Okay. Thanks."

Sora nodded and got up to go find Roxas's mom. She was seated in the living room on the couch, a notepad on her lap and a pen in her hand.

As Sora walked in, he cleared his throat to get her attention.

Tifa looked up. "Oh, hello, Sora! How are you?"

"I'm okay," Sora said as he walked farther in the room and curled up on a chair. "You?"

"I'm fine. Roxas' father and I are a bit stressed, since we have a big proposal that we're working on right now. Other than that, though, I'm doing quite well."

"That's good."

Tifa looked at Sora for a second. "Is there something you wanted to talk about?"

"Um, yeah, actually."

"Okay, shoot."

Sora hesitated. "I'm not really sure how to approach this... Um..."

"Take your time. You know you can talk about anything with me, right?"

"I know." Sora sighed. "Roxas is upset."

Tifa sighed. "Roxas always was rather emotional."

"I think he has a valid reason this time." Sora looked at her seriously.

"Don't worry about him, hun. He'll be fine."

"He'd be even better if you and Cloud knew how to stop thinking about your company and your money and your heir and thought about your _son."_

"We love Roxas, but he has responsibilities. He is well aware of this," Tifa said in a matter of fact tone.

"Yeah, and when he acted on these responsibilities you guys lectured him about his relationship with Axel. He didn't tell you about it for that reason. He told you about it because he was stopping something bad from happening. I get that he's the heir, I really do, but brushing over the real reason behind his confession and focusing on another point is not okay. He was trying to be responsible and you basically threw it in his face..." Sora shook his head, stopping himself before he overstepped any boundaries.

"Sora, hun, we appreciated the fact that Roxas told us about what happened so that we could stop it. However, the fact of the matter is that his decisions have an impact on the future of the company. This is bigger than just him."

"Forget the stupid company for a minute. Think about how you made him feel. He's put off telling you about Axel for _months_."

Roxas' mother shrugged. "Roxas' father kept his relationship with me a secret until we were married."

"So what? Roxas isn't either of you."

"Relationships draw attention from the media."

"I repeat, so what? Not all press is bad." Sora's frustration was obvious in his voice.

"We would prefer if the press focused more on our business than our personal lives."

"What if your personal lives drew more success to the business?"

Tifa looked at Sora. "We do a lot of business down in the South, Sora. Not everyone is as open-minded down there."

"Okay, fine. I see how it is. It's okay when it's me, but not when it's Roxas. You know, that's almost as bad as my parents."

"We accept that Roxas is dating a boy. We just would prefer he keep it a secret."

"Too bad it's not your decision what he does with his life. And if you care so much, just have another son."

Looking down, Tifa said, "We've tried."

"You haven't tried everything, I'm sure."

"Sora, there were complications during my pregnancy with Roxas. We've tried several other times to have children, but I miscarried. We've seen doctors, but nothing has worked."

"So use a womb that isn't yours. It's not rocket science."

"That is involving another person, and we would prefer not to do that."

"Then back off Roxas before you make him upset enough to stop caring. People have limits."

"Roxas proved a long time ago that he could handle it."

Sora shook his head. "Then why did he come in my room earlier saying he needed to get away from you two? I don't call that handling it."

"He's dealt with worse. If he was angry, he'll be fine."

"I don't think he was angry, Tifa. He was hurt."

"I've known my son long enough to be able to tell when he is angry, Sora. When he's hurt, he goes quiet. When he's angry, he yells."

"Fine, whatever," Sora said, finally giving up. "I am going to Riku's now. Don't expect me back for... a really long time."

"Sora, please don't be upset. I know you care about Roxas, but he's an adult. He has to behave like one. You're welcome back whenever you want."

"I don't WANT to come back." Sora got up from the chair and left.

Tifa walked over to Sora's room. "Fine. I'll talk to him, if it makes you happier."

Sora shrugged, not looking at her.

Tifa sighed. Sora's reactions were making Tifa guilty. He was a sixteen-year-old boy, and he was making her, a grown adult, feel like an awful parent, even though she knew she wasn't. "I probably don't sound like a very good mother."

Sora ignored her.

"I mean well."

Sora shrugged again.

"What do you want me to say, Sora?"

Sora didn't respond.

Tifa walked over. "Are you okay?"

Sora shook his head.

"Can I give you a hug?"

Sora shook his head again.

Tifa frowned. "What can I do?"

Sora just shook his head again.

"Sora, don't leave. Please?"

A fourth shake.

Tifa's face fell. "The house is less quiet with you around. I know Roxas likes you being around. I think it bothers him sometimes that we aren't around much."

Sora shrugged.

"Just... consider it."

Sora didn't say anything. Tifa gave up and left the room.

Sora pulled out his phone and texted Riku.

Roxas popped his head in. Although Sora had told him to stay in his room, Roxas had left when it sounded like things were getting ugly. "I'm sorry."

Sora looked at him. "Hm?"

"I heard what happened."

Sora shrugged.

"I can understand you leaving," Roxas said quietly.

"I'm sorry."

Roxas shook his head. "Don't be."

"But I am."

"Riku'll take good care of you." Roxas shrugged.

"Yeah."

"Do you need a ride over there?"

"No. I texted Riku already."

"Okay. I guess I'll leave you to that, then."

"Mmkay."

Roxas walked back to his room, closing the door behind him.

Sora waited for Riku. About ten minutes later, he walked in.

"You ready to go?"

"Yeah."

Riku looked around the room. "Are you bringing anything with you?"

"I should, shouldn't I?"

"If you plan on leaving for a while, yeah."

"Help me?" Sora asked.

"Sure. What do you want me to pack?"

"Mostly just essentials for a week or two, should be enough, right?"

"So your school stuff and clothes and toiletries and stuff."

"Yep."

Riku nodded. "I'll go get your stuff from the bathroom."

"Okay, thanks."

Ten minutes later, Riku returned. "Do you have a bag for all this?"

"Yeah. Somewhere..."

"If you give me a vague idea of where it is, I can look."

Sora thought for a second. "Closet..."

Riku opened the door and started looking around. "Do you need any of the clothes in here?"

"My uniform's in there."

After a second or two, Riku put the uniform on the bed. "Anything else?"

"Dunno. I don't go in there much."

Riku looked around. He pulled Sora's bag out from the bottom corner of the closet and closed it. "Okay. We have a bag and we have toiletries. That's half the battle."

"Yay? Most of my school stuff is already in my backpack."

"So then it's just the rest of your clothes."

"Yep."

"Okay. I'll pack this stuff in the bag while you work on that."

"Mmkay!" Sora worked on picking clothes out of his dresser, and twenty minutes later, everything was packed and ready to go.

"Do you want to say goodbye to Roxas, or are we heading out now?"

"Can we just go?" Sora asked quietly.

"Yeah, let's go." Riku picked up Sora's bag for him.

Sora grabbed his backpack, and they left.

* * *

><p>Roxas was even more frustrated with his parents than he was before. Not only had they managed to piss him off, they managed to alienate Sora. It was obvious that Sora was incredibly upset; he was barely saying a word. Roxas heard the front door open and shut. Sora was gone.<p>

More than anything, Roxas was sad. Although he had lived in the house without Sora before, and he was fine, Roxas would have to adjust to the house being empty again. It was something Roxas didn't enjoy. He had liked having another person around all the time, and Sora being around more also meant Riku being around more.

After a while, Roxas decided that although he did not have Sora there in his house, he did not need to be alone. He sent Axel a text.

Roxas (8:15 PM): Hey.

Axel (8:17 PM): Hey.

Roxas (8:18 PM): I hate my parents.

Axel (8:19 PM): What happened?

Roxas (8:24 PM): I told them about Larxene so they could take care of it and they gave me some bullshit lecture about how my dating a boy could be "detrimental to the company's future". Sora heard and went to talk to my mom about it, and by the end of the conversation, he was so upset that he packed his bags and moved out.

Axel (8:26 PM): Damn. That sucks. Are you okay?

Roxas (8:27 PM): I guess. I'll be fine.

Axel (8:28 PM): Want me to come over?

Roxas (8:29 PM): Mom's still home.

Axel (8:29 PM): So?

Roxas (8:30 PM): So I don't want her to say shit like that to you.

Axel (8:31 PM): Oh. Well, she could try, but I can't guarantee my mouth would stay shut long enough for her to say much.

Roxas (8:32 PM): Please don't cause trouble, Axe.

Axel (8:33 PM): It's not like I'd be purposefully starting anything. I'd just be defending myself.

Roxas (8:34 PM): How would you get over here? It's dark out, and I don't want you to have to walk all the way over.

Axel (8:34 PM): My mom's in from work. I could borrow the car.

Roxas (8:35 PM): Okay. That works, I guess.

Axel (8:35 PM): See you soon?

Roxas (8:36 PM): Yeah.

Axel (8:37 PM): Be there soon.

Roxas (8:39 PM): Thank you.

Axel (8:40 PM): Anytime, kid.

Roxas frowned at being called a kid, but he didn't respond to the message. He closed his phone and set it down on his bed next to him.

Fifteen minutes later, Axel showed up and walked in the door.

Roxas looked up. "Hey," he said, smiling slightly.

"Hey," Axel replied, walking across the room. Roxas scooted over, making room for him on his bed.

"Sorry for dragging you all the way over here. I'm fine, I'm just... a bit lonely, to be honest with you."

Axel hugged him.

"I don't like it when there aren't people around. Before Sora came to live here, I spent a lot of my weekends going out, but once he moved in here, there were always people around again." Roxas stopped talking. He was rambling, and he knew it.

"Do you think he'll be back?"

"He told my mom he wouldn't be back for a while, but I dunno."

"Well, did he leave anything behind?" Axel asked.

"I don't know. I've had my door closed since right after he got done talking to my mom."

"Wanna go check?"

"Not really," Roxas said. "You can."

"Okay. I'll be right back." Axel got up and left the room. Roxas waited for a few minutes before the door opened again.

"There's something squeaking in there," Axel said as he walked back in.

"Oh god," Roxas said. "He forgot Gali."

"What the hell is that?"

"His hedgehog, Galileo." Roxas got up off the bed. "I wonder if he has realized yet..."

"Maybe he did it on purpose, to prove he'd be back?"

Roxas shook his head. "I don't think so. Usually, even if he's only going to be away from the house for a night, he'll text me asking me to make sure Gali has food and water and all. He wouldn't intentionally leave him without asking me to check up on him."

"Oh."

"So either he's mad at me and didn't want to talk to me or he was just so upset and eager to get out of here that he completely forgot about his hedgehog."

"Probably the second. From what you told me, it doesn't sound like there's a reason for him to be mad at you."

"Yeah," Roxas said. "There isn't."

"So he just forgot."

"I'll take care of Gali tonight and text him tomorrow."

"Seems logical," Axel agreed.

"Yeah. I'm going to go check on him. I'll be right back."

"Mmkay."

After refilling Gali's water, Roxas came back. "Okay, we're good."

"Good. Wouldn't want the poor thing to die or something."

"Sora'd kill me. He's had that hedgehog for forever."

Axe shrugged. "His fault for forgetting him."

"He was upset. I don't blame him."

"I guess..."

"Anyway. You're here now," Roxas said. "Is there anything you want to do?"

Axel shrugged.

"Okay." Roxas sighed.

"C'mere." Axel held out his arms. Roxas sat down and leaned into Axel.

"I'm sorry if I worried you or anything. I'm seriously fine."

"I know," Axel said wrapping his arms around Roxas.

"Then why'd you come?"

"Missed you."

"Aweeee, you did?" Roxas grinned slightly.

"Mhmm."

"That doesn't sound very 14%ish."

"It's not."

"What is it, then?"

"About 20%."

"That's a pretty big jump," Roxas said. "What brought that on?"

"Nothing."

"Hmmm... if you're sure."

"Yep."

Roxas wrapped his arms around Axel's waist. Axel kissed the top of his head, and Roxas smiled.

"I'd kiss your head, too, but you're unnaturally tall."

"Being over six feet is not unnatural."

"Yeah, yeah. Sure it's not."

"It really isn't."

"Shhh," Roxas said, kissing Axel on the cheek. "I know."

Axel poked Roxas in the side. Roxas automatically curled up slightly. "Hey, don't do that!"

"Why not?" Axel raised an eyebrow.

"Because I don't like people poking me there?"

"Why?" Axel poked him again, and Roxas twitched.

"B...because."

Axel poked him a third time, grinning. "Because why?"

"You're evil," Roxas said, working hard to keep a straight face.

"Oh well." Axel kept poking him.

Roxas couldn't hold it in any longer. "Stop," he said between bursts of laughter. "Can't... breathe..."

Finally, Axel stopped, laughing himself.

"You weren't supposed to figure out that I was ticklish," Roxas said, folding his arms across his chest.

"Little late for that."

Roxas pouted. "If you keep this pace up, before you know it, you'll know all my secrets."

"Problem?"

"Hell yeah."

"Sorry, Roxy."

Roxas hugged Axel. "I'll live."

"Good. I'd be sad if you didn't."

"Me, too. Not really fond of the whole dying thing."

"Most people aren't."

"Mmhm." Roxas snuggled against Axel, closing his eyes for a second. "Axe, do you have a bucket list?"

"Not officially."

"If you did, what would be on it?"

"I dunno. Lots of stuff."

"Like what?" Roxas poked Axel.

"Like... going to every Disney park in the world."

Roxas laughed. "You really like Disney, don't you?"

"Yes."

"Favorite Disney movie?"

"Peter Pan or the Lion King."

"Why?"

"Because who doesn't want to be a kid forever or be a king. Plus, lions are awesome."

Roxas grinned. "Favorite Disney character?"

"Hmm...tough one."

"You can say a few."

"Simba and Peter, for one. And Aladdin."

"Aladdin is my favorite," Roxas said. "I like him and Flynn Rider."

"Flynn Rider..." Axel said, raising an eyebrow. "And you didn't know you liked guys before this year? Seriously?"

"Oh, shut up." Roxas rolled his eyes. "I don't like him because of the way he looked. I like him because he's real. He makes mistakes and lies out of his ass and does stupid shit. He gets a happy ending, though. He and Aladdin are more alike than you'd think."

"Yes, but you have to admit Flynn is attractive for a cartoon."

"I'd honestly never thought about it," Roxas said, grinning slightly. "I mean, he's not unattractive, but he's a cartoon."

"He's an attractive cartoon."

"Does Axel have a crush on Flynn Rider?" Roxas teased.

"Nope."

"Boring."

"Nah. I like you, don't I?"

"And you think I'm exciting?" Roxas asked, waggling his eyebrows.

"Sometimes."

"Like when?" Roxas was rather shamelessly digging for compliments.

"Like when... I think you're exciting."

"That's not an answer," Roxas said, poking Axel.

"Yeah it is. It's just not one you like or want."

Roxas stuck his tongue out. "Spoilsport."

"You like me anyway."

"Hmmm..." Roxas said, looking like he was pondering it for a second.

"Hey!"

Roxas grinned and kissed Axel on the cheek. "I like you anyway."

"Good."

Looking at the clock, Roxas asked, "What time do you have to be back?"

"My mom said 11."

"So we don't have much time."

"We have enough."

"Enough for what?"

"Dunno. Just hanging out."

Roxas smiled. "That sounds nice."

"Mhmm." Axel kissed his nose.

Smiling, Roxas kissed Axel's cheek.

"What should we do with our time?"

"Your call." Roxas did not have a plan, of course.

"I want your opinion."

"I'm up for anything."

"Well, so am I."

Roxas thought for a second. "Is there anything you want to do?"

"Not particularly."

"Boring."

"Nah."

Roxas kissed Axel. "Prove it."

"How?"

"Not my job. You have to figure that out."

"It can't be much on the off-chance that your mom decides to check on you for once, since she's here."

"My door does lock."

Axel shrugged.

"Your call."

"Whatever is fine, Roxas."

Roxas kissed Axel. "Then we'll wing it." Roxas could do that.

"Hmm."

"Door closed, first, though," Roxas said, walking over to his door and locking it. Axel pulled Roxas back into his arms after the blonde recrossed the room.

Roxas curled up in Axel's arms, leaning over slightly to kiss him lightly on the lips. Axel kissed back, smiling. Roxas deepened the kiss, but he didn't rush things too much. He was not really in the mood for anything too intense, for once, which Axel was perfectly okay with.

The pair lounged around, kissing and enjoying just being together.

* * *

><p>Tifa saw the door open and Roxas' boyfriend walk in. She had never formally met the boy, but she knew who he was. He had been over at their home before. Tifa just thought he was merely a friend.<p>

Axel walked back to Roxas' room, and Tifa left them alone. She knew that Roxas was probably not the happiest with her, and she doubted that it would be a very good time for introductions. What Sora said made her worry a bit. Roxas always looked fine, and the idea that she was getting worse at determining her own son's feelings scared her. She knew that she and Cloud had not always been the most touchy-feely parents, but they didn't think Roxas really minded. He had always been a very self-sufficient, independent boy.

After a while, Tifa decided to head off to bed. If she went to sleep at 9:30, she would be able to get a full seven hours of sleep. Before going to bed, though, she figured she should probably talk to Roxas and possibly even apologize, though it would not change the fact that he did have responsibilities as the future head of the company. He would need to be more careful.

Tifa walked down the long hallway to get to Roxas' room. When she peeked inside the door, though, she was surprised. Sora had said that Roxas was upset, but he was sitting there, cuddling and talking with his boyfriend. He did not appear upset at all, although he looked a bit tired.

Roxas laughed at something Axel said, and Tifa smiled. She had not seen him that happy in a long time, and it reassured her. She did not entirely like the idea of her son pursuing a long-term relationship with another male. She would much prefer a nice, quiet fling, and her son's return to dating girls. However, even if Axel did end up being long-term, Tifa couldn't help but feel that maybe it wasn't such a terrible thing, after all. Axel was a boy, but he seemed to make Roxas happy, which was something that she, her husband, Sora, and her son's other friends could not always manage.

After a minute or so, she headed back to her room, not wanting to stick around and bother Roxas.

Clearly, thanks to a certain redhead, Roxas was doing okay.

**[TBC]**

**Some of you might be wondering why Roxas' parents are Cloud and Tifa, instead of Cloud and Aerith. The simple answer? Laci doesn't like Aerith. If you have a problem with it, take it up with her.**

**Review and check out Snippets of the Past! We'll see you Tuesday.**


	29. Chapter 28

**I feel like I should apologize for the fact that there was no Tuesday chapter. However, we authors are notorious for late chapters. Apologies start to sound redundant after a while... or, they do to me, at least. I feel bad, but I'm not going to waste our time. Sound good?**

**We have a chapter for you that is mostly light and happy. More unhappy filtered in than I would have liked; it was originally going to be pure happy times. That isn't always realistic, though. Laci loves pouring on the angst, and I constantly have rainbows and butterflies pouring from my fingers. I think it balances the fic out. Sometimes, I have to insist on more happy, and chapters like this are born.**

**Enjoy!**

**WARNINGS: purple hair, heart post-its, itching powder, nudity, and condoms**

* * *

><p>It was abnormally early for Sora to be up on a Sunday, but this Sunday was special. It was the first of April, April Fool's day. He had to be up early to set his prank for Riku in place. He'd set up the one for Roxas the previous night, when he'd visited the blonde for a while. It was his only chance.<p>

Sora got up from bed and crept to the bathroom, trying to make sure he didn't wake any of the others. In the bathroom, Sora grabbed Riku's shampoo off the shelf and uncapped it. In his hand he had bright orange hair dye. It was temporary, so it would disappear after a wash or two. Riku wouldn't be orange forever.

Carefully, Sora put the dye in the bottle and recapped it. He'd done the same to Roxas's shampoo, only his was purple. Sora knew that both of them showered early. The next morning would be fantastic.

* * *

><p>Roxas rubbed his eyes. It was still fairly early on in the morning, but he had gotten his usual three or four hours of sleep, and his body decided that it was time to wake up. Knowing that he would not be able to fall back to sleep, Roxas figured he might as well go about his morning routine. He grabbed some clothes from his dresser and went to take a shower.<p>

The shampoo consistency was slightly different than usual. Roxas was awake enough to notice, but not awake enough to be suspicious. He sped through his shower and got out, grabbing a towel to dry himself.

His shower was quick enough that the bathroom mirror had not had time to fog up. Out of the corner of his eye, Roxas saw a flash of color in the reflective surface that was not usually there. He turned his head to look only to find that his hair was bright purple.

"_Fuck_," he said angrily. However, his face did not match his tone. On his face was an enormous smile.

The dye was probably temporary and probably Sora's fault. It could be removed with a few washes with different shampoo. The purple didn't matter.

What did was the fact that it had happened in the first place. He was so tired that he had completely forgotten what he had been planning for almost a week.

It was April Fool's Day, and he was ready to cause some trouble.

* * *

><p>Orange.<p>

Riku's hair had turned an alarming shade of orange.

He did not like it. He did not know why it was that way. All he knew was that there could only be one culprit, and he was going to have to give him a serious lecture about not turning his hair into a fucking pumpkin.

Riku knew that Sora wanted a reaction, though, so when he called for Sora, he used his normal tone of voice. Sora poked his head casually in the room.

"Would you mind explaining why my hair has suddenly decided to change colors?" Riku asked.

"How should I know?"

"Because I seriously doubt my parents would have any reason for dyeing my hair without my consent, and you are the only other person who has a key to my home."

"It's the first of April. Your parents could have seriously dyed your hair without your consent."

"Oh god," Riku said. The date had not even occurred to him. "You started April Fool's Day off early. Did you just hit me so far?"

"...If Roxas asks where I am, don't tell him."

"He got the dye treatment, too?"

Sora nodded. "Purple."

"I bet he's livid."

"Which is why you're not allowed to tell him where I am."

"Got it. Are you done for the day?" Riku knew that they would have to deal with retaliation from Roxas, but if Sora was done, that would save him a lot of trouble.

"Yep."

"That's a relief. I don't think I could handle any more surprises," Riku said honestly.

"It'll be gone by tomorrow or Tuesday."

"Thank god." Riku ran a hand through his hair, frowning at the color. "Orange looks awful on me."

"I like it."

"Ha ha ha."

Sora grinned at him. "I'm serious."

"Oh really."

"Completely."

Riku kissed Sora. "Is that because you put it there?"

"Maybe."

"Of course."

"I love you," Sora said.

"I am not happy with you, but I love you, too."

"It could have been worse."

Riku had to acknowledge that. "I know. At least it washes out. Better than some years."

Sora laughed. "Be glad it wasn't pink. I thought about it."

"I would have strangled you."

"No you wouldn't have," Sora said.

It was true, of course. "At least let me pretend?"

"Fiiiiine."

Riku smiled. "You know Roxas is going to get back at you."

"Not if I hide."

"That never stops him. He's sneaky."

"I'm sneaky."

"He's sneakier." Riku sighed. "Either way, be on the lookout."

"I will be."

With that, Riku got a new bottle of shampoo. "I'm going to try to wash some of this out, okay?"

"Okay. Good luck!"

Riku shooed Sora out of the bathroom and washed his hair, getting as much of the dye out as he could.

* * *

><p>Looking at his car, Zexion could not help but frown. He knew it was April Fool's Day, and he knew he should have expected at least one prank from Demyx. He knew that what Dem had done was actually relatively harmless. It would take a while to get all the pink, heart-shaped sticky notes off his car, but it would not actually damage the vehicle permanently.<p>

Logically, it was probably Demyx. The mulleted blonde loved April Fool's Day, and as Demyx's boyfriend, Zexion was automatically a target. Roxas would target Axel before getting at him. Although Xion would be the most likely to own pink heart post-its, she was also the least likely to cover someone's car in them.

The prankster would have had to get up way too early in the morning for Zexion to automatically suspect Axel.

Demyx was the most likely.

Zexion called Dem up.

"Demyx?"

"Yeah?" Demyx sounded sleepy.

"Are you done now?" Zexion asked.

"Hm?"

"My car. Was that all you did or should I be ready for something else?"

"What happened to your car?"

"It is currently covered in pink sticky notes shaped like hearts..." Zexion frowned. Demyx sounded genuinely confused. Maybe it wasn't him after all...

"Really?"

"Yeah. It wasn't you?"

"Nope. I woke up to the phone going off."

Zexion thought for a second. "If it wasn't you, then who did it? We both know it wasn't Xion. I don't think Roxas would do this one..."

"Which leaves Axel?" Demyx said after a second. "Because it definitely wasn't me."

"And I wouldn't prank myself. It must have been Axel."

Demyx yawned. "Now that's dedication."

"Yeah." Zexion sighed. "Well, I'll let you get back to sleep. Sorry about that."

"Nah. I need to get up anyway. Want me to come over and help de-sticky your car?"

Zexion smiled. "That would be nice. Thank you, Demyx."

"Mmkay," Dem said "I'll be there in half an hour."

"See you then."

"Mhmm. Bye, Zexy."

"Bye, Demyx." Zexion hung up the phone and waited for the blonde to show up.

A bit later, Demyx showed up. Zexion had already started removing the post-its from his car, but he had a ways to go. Demyx parked his own car and bounded over to Zexion.

"Can I be optimistic and think you aren't going to do anything now that I've already been pranked?" Zexion asked.

"Uh huh."

"Would that be naive of me?"

"No."

"Seriously?" Zexion looked surprised. "What do you have in mind for today?"

"Not much. We do need to get Axel back for the car, though."

"We do?"

"Yes."

Zexion had expected that, of course. "Something tells me you are already plotting."

"Yep! It's gonna be great."

'Do I want to know?"

"Do you?"

"Am I going to be dragged into helping regardless?" Zexion asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes."

"Then I might as well know the plan."

"We need to talk to Xion," Demyx said.

"Why Xion? You know she's awful at April Fool's Day." That morning, Xion had left a box covered in unicorn and rainbow stickers on the doorstep of his house. All that was inside was confetti.

"We need access to her closet."

Zexion grinned. "I'll give her a call."

"Okay. Awesome."

After they finished clearing the post-its off Zexion's car, they called Xion and put their plan in motion.

* * *

><p>Roxas knew it was early, but he needed Axel's help. He, unfortunately, was too short to carry out the plan he had crafted to get revenge on Sora. He knew that he could talk Axel into helping him out... as long as he could get the redhead out of bed.<p>

He shot the redhead a text.

Roxas (10:56 AM): Axel, you awake?

Even ten minutes later, there was no reply.

Roxas tried calling Axel.

Still no reply.

Roxas sighed. He would just have to figure out a way to carry this out on his own. He would ask Riku for help, but Riku had already agreed to run interference for him. Keeping Sora busy was a much more important role.

It was another hour before Axel finally texted back.

Axel (12:13 PM): I am now.

Roxas (12:14 PM): About time. I need your help with something.

Axel (12: 15 PM): Sorry, I was up until like 4:30 messing with Zexion's car. What do you need?

Roxas (12:16 PM): What did you do to Zex's car? I need help getting back at Sora.

Axel (12:16 PM): Covered it in pink sticky notes. What'd Sora do?

Roxas (12:16 PM): Purple hair dye. Revenge is in order.

Axel (12: 17 PM): I gotta see this.

Roxas (12:18 PM): Only if you agree to help.

Axel (12:18 PM): Depends on what I'd have to do.

Roxas (12:19 PM): I really just need you for your height. I need help hanging things up, and I'm too short.

Axel (12:20 PM): Can do.

Roxas (12:20 PM): Can I come over and get you?

Axel (12:21 PM): Sure.

Roxas (12:22 PM): Great. Be there soon.

Axel (12:23 PM): Okay. See ya.

Roxas drove over to Axel's and let himself in. He went straight to Axel's room.

"Hey, you ready?" he asked, knocking on the closed bedroom door.

The door opened and Axel's head popped out. "I'm going to kill him."

"Who this time?"

"Who the fuck do you think?" Axel said irritably.

"What did Dem do?"

"Just... come in."

Roxas opened the door and walked into the room. "Nothing looks out of the ordinary to me, besides the fact that you are in your pajamas."

"Look in my closet."

When Roxas opened the closet, he burst into laughter. All that was there was a single outfit, a green shirt and a brown skirt.

He turned to Axel. "You're wearing this."

"Fuck you, no I'm not."

"Awe, why not?" Roxas took the outfit out of the closet and held it up to look at it better.

"Um, because I'm not into cross-dressing?"

"Oh."

"Yeah."

Roxas shrugged. "I think it would look sexy as hell on you, but if it's not your thing..."

Axel nodded. "I don't think a skirt with man legs could ever be sexy, anyway."

After think a moment, Roxas said, "You know, I don't think it is really the legs I would find sexy. Girl legs are nice, but the whole hairy thing was definitely an adjustment for me." Roxas would have mentioned that it would highlight Axel's hips, but Axel was touchy about his feminine hips.

"Weirdo."

"Hey. You're my first guy. Don't forget that." Roxas poked Axel.

"I would never."

Roxas felt like that statement meant something, but he wasn't really in the mood to try and decipher it. Besides, he didn't have a ton of time to waste. "So, you ready to go put your hands down in guys' underwear? Or, one guy's, really."

"Underwear?"

"Revenge," Roxas said, grinning.

"Why are we touching Sora's underwear?"

"Well, I have a few things in mind. The one I need your help with is stealing his underwear and stringing it up on clothesline throughout Riku's house. I'm too short. If I hung it, Sora would easily be able to get it down. You're tall, though."

"Okay."

"So you'll help?"

"Sure."

Roxas gave Axel a big hug. "Thank you! This purple hair is driving me nuts. I need to make my prank for him extra special."

"I don't think it looks that bad on you, honestly."

"I look like a grape threw up on my head." Roxas sounded skeptical.

"But it makes your eyes prettier."

Roxas blinked. He was not expecting that. "Thank you."

Axel just smiled at him.

"So. What are you going to do about the clothing issue? I can go grab you something from your laundry basket, if you'd like."

"I would love you more than... whatever percent we're at."

"I think you were at 20% last?" Roxas said, tilting his head slightly. "Either way, I'll be right back. Is there anything in particular you want, or can I choose?"

"As long as it matches and doesn't smell, we're good."

"Perfect." Roxas went to the laundry basket. After picking an outfit for Axel, he opened a small package and left the contents buried in the hamper. He knew it wouldn't be there for long. Sunday nights were laundry nights.

Once his job was done, he took Axel's clothes back to him.

"You're up to 22% now," Axel said as he put on the clothes.

"Wow, a whole two percent just for getting you clothes. I feel special."

"One for the shirt, one for the pants," Axel explained.

"Either way, you ready to head out?" Roxas asked. Riku was helping Roxas by distracting Sora, so Roxas and Axel's time was limited to however long Riku could keep him out of the house.

"Yep! Let's go."

"Okay." They got in Roxas' car and drove over to Riku's house. When they got there, Roxas let himself and Axel in.

"Riku's parents are out, so we don't have to worry about anyone being around. Would you mind duct taping Sora's textbooks together? I have to do something with his underwear before we hang it. Besides, I know where it is and you don't."

"Yeah, sure." Axel nodded.

"Okay." Roxas threw a roll of neon pink duct tape at Axel. "Have at it. When you're done with that, you can come help me. Sora's books should be in his backpack in the living room."

"Gotcha!" Axel disappeared to attend to the books.

Roxas tracked down Sora's underwear and pulled it out of his dresser. Riku's family must have just done laundry-there were no clothes at all in the hamper in the bathroom. That made it much easier for Roxas. He could just grab the underwear from one place and take care of it all at once.

Once Roxas had the underpants out, he pulled out the clothes line, clothes pins, and a container full of a powdery substance. He sprinkled some of the powder in the boxers before hanging them. He had on one of the two pairs of gloves he had brought so that they would not get any of the powder on their skin.

Roxas decided that a few pairs of boxers should be hung in every room. However, he would need to wait for Axel to be done before he could really start.

It was a few minutes, but Axel showed up in the room where Roxas was. "Done with that."

"Perfect." Roxas was already wearing his pair of gloves, and he threw the other to Axel. "You might want to put those on before hanging anything."

Axel caught the gloves and looked confused. "Why...?"

"I might have put something in Sora's boxers." Roxas smiled innocently.

"What did you put in them...?

"Itching powder."

"That's awful. I like your prank style."

Roxas laughed. "Sora got me really bad last year, and after the hair dye, I decided I needed to go all out. I was going to dye his hair pink on top of all this, but I thought up the itching powder and decided that his hair can stay brown."

"But he would match his books!"

"Do you think I still should? I have the dye with me."

"Would he deserve it?" Axel asked.

Roxas shook his head. "I think not. The hair dye is obnoxious, but I am pretty sure it is temporary. He let me off easy this year."

"So you're good then."

"Yeah. I think I'll skip the dye. Now let's go hang these up," Roxas said, holding up a plastic bag full of boxers. "We're doing a few in every room."

"Okay."

It took a while for the two to work out how to hang and tie the clothes line, but eventually, they figured it out. After that, the process went much more quickly, and the two finished within an hour. They got their stuff out of the house and were back in the car before anyone knew they were there in the first place.

Roxas was pleased. "Thanks for helping, Axel."

"Anytime. It was fun. I feel bad for Sora, though."

"Yeah, me too," Roxas said. "Not enough to regret any of it, though."

Axel laughed. "Of course not."

Roxas nodded. "I'm going to drop you back off at the house. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, that's fine."

When they got to Axel's house, Roxas gave him a peck on the cheek. "You're at 24%."

"Aww, yay!"

Roxas laughed at Axel's enthusiasm. "Well, this is your stop. Don't kill me later."

Axel raised an eyebrow at him. "Huh?"

"You'll see," Roxas said cryptically.

"Should I be scared?"

"Probably."

"Oh god."

Roxas laughed again. "You'll figure it out later."

"I'm already scared."

"Perfect." Roxas' grin widened. "This is why I love April Fool's Day."

Axel shoved his shoulder.

"Now this is the part where you get out of the car and run to your doom," Roxas said sweetly.

"What if I don't want to...?"

"You want to stay in my car?" Roxas asked raising an eyebrow. "It's not actually that scary, I promise."

"Well, the idea was to stay with you, because I like being around you."

"Awe," Roxas said, smiling. "You're being incredibly sentimental today."

"It's just one of those days."

Roxas kissed him. "You know, I kind of like it. It's sweet."

"I'll work on it happening more often?"

"I'd like that. I can try and work on being less of an ass, if you want."

"I would enjoy that."

Roxas laughed. "It's not in my nature to be mushy most of the time, but I'll make an effort to at least try and be more considerate."

"That would be appreciated, but don't change it too much. Then you wouldn't really be Roxas anymore."

"Hmmm..." Roxas thought for a second. "I don't know that that's true."

"Oh?"

"I wasn't born like this, you know. People change. If I softened up a bit, it wouldn't be changing into a different person, it would be going back to closer to how I used to be."

"But, see, I didn't know you back then, so you'd be different to me."

"You like me blunt and cocky, then?" Roxas asked.

"I guess so."

"It's weird to think back on the first time we met. I was bored out of my skull, and I probably seemed slightly loopy. How the hell did we wind up friends, let alone boyfriends?"

"Magic?"

"Roxas magic." Roxas wiggled his fingers at Axel.

"Axel magic."

"If you remember, you were the magician for Halloween, but I was the one who ended up with the hat on his head most of the night."

"You liked it."

"I got a lot of strange looks," Roxas said, grinning. "A pirate in a magician's hat."

Axel shrugged. "It was cute."

After a second, Roxas asked, "You liked me, even back then, didn't you?"

"...Maybe."

"When did it start?"

"I don't remember." Axel shrugged.

"Wow. That long?"

"I don't know. I just.. didn't pay attention to it. It just happened."

Roxas kissed Axel. "Either way, I'm glad it did."

Axel smiled. "Me too."

After a minute or two, Roxas sighed. "You can come back to my house and watch everything go down with Sora, if you'd like."

"I thought he was at Riku's."

"He is. Riku promised he'd call me on the phone when things start happening and let me listen, though, and I don't really want to sit here in my car."

"Oh. I'll just let you go then."

Roxas looked at Axel. "You sure? I mean, I can stay over here for a while if you want. I'm in no hurry to get back home, I just want out of the car."

"Whichever."

"I want you to decide."

"Well, I'm going inside. You can pick whether you want to follow or not."

"I think I'll come."

"Okay."

Roxas parked the car, and the pair got out and walked back into the house.

* * *

><p>The car pulled into the driveway of Riku's house. Riku had taken Sora out for lunch to stall, and after receiving a text from Roxas saying it was safe to return, he had paid, they had headed home. They parked the car and headed towards the door. When Riku got the door unlocked, he dialed Roxas' number on his phone, keeping it in his pocket so that Sora did not see.<p>

As soon as they were inside, Sora noticed something was off. "What the...?"

"Hm?"

Sora pointed.

"Your underwear is hanging from the ceiling."

"I noticed," Sora said dryly.

"Roxas got his revenge, it seems."

"But how did he get them way up there..."

Riku laughed and shook his head. "I have no idea. Maybe he got help?"

"Who's tall enough to... Axel."

"Must've been."

"Ugh. How am I supposed to get it down?"

"No idea," Riku said, humor in his voice. "I'd help, but my hair is bright orange." Roxas had asked him not to help Sora, also.

"Fine. I'll just walk around underwearless after my shower later."

Riku raised an eyebrow. "And I would mind this because..."

"Because you wouldn't be allowed to touch."

Riku ignored Sora's evil plan. "My parents are going to have fun with this."

"They'll understand, though. I can't wear something I can't reach, and a certain person who COULD help won't."

"I'll get you the ladder from the garage, but that's all I'm going to do."

"You're going to trust me on a ladder after I sprained my wrist in this very house, tripping over my feet?"

"I'll be there to catch you if you fall," Riku said, shrugging.

"I'm doing it after I shower."

"So you're going to get on the ladder naked and wet. Brilliant idea, Sora."

"Why would I be wet? Towels exist."

"True," Riku said. "But unless you plan on blow-drying your hair, a few minutes with the towel won't actually completely dry it. You'll be dripping."

"Oh well."

Riku nodded. "I'll just have to hang out in my room while you get them down. Just let me know when you want me to get the ladder for you."

Sora looked at him. "How are you going to catch me if I fall, then?"

"You said that I'm not allowed to touch, remember?" Riku said innocently.

"Life or death situations are different."

"You are cruel," Riku said, poking Sora.

"I'll give you the stuff to fix your hair today if you help me."

Riku relented. He knew Roxas had asked him not to help, but this was getting ridiculous. "Fine, but I'm not touching the underwear. I'll untie the clothes line for you, but you'll have to get the underwear off on your own."

"Okay."

"Since I'm helping, do you want to start now?"

"Sure."

"Sounds good."

Starting in the living room, they untied all of the pieces of clothesline. Riku was a bit disappointed. He had hoped that his parents would get to see the prank. However, neither of them would be back for a while, and Riku wanted to get the underwear out of his room.

When the clothes line was all down, Riku left it with Sora to deal with.

After Sora had undone all of the underwear, he took one pair and went to go shower. Riku offered to put the rest away for him, but when Sora went to the bathroom, Riku put on gloves and threw Sora's underwear in the wash. He would let Sora fall for the itching powder once, but he did not want his boyfriend to be constantly itchy down there.

Riku went back to his room to wait for Sora to get out. He had hung up on Roxas while they were taking down the underwear, but Riku was debating calling him back once the itching powder started kicking in. Roxas promised it wouldn't last long, so Riku figured he should hear the fruit of his labor while it lasted.

The door opened, and Riku looked up. "Feel cleaner?"

"I need a shovel."

Riku blinked. "For what?"

"To hide the body."

"Huh?"

Sora glared. "Don't play dumb."

"You figured that out quickly."

"I'm not stupid and it wasn't hard."

"True." Riku sighed. "I already put the rest of your boxers in the laundry. If you want, I can throw the ones you put on in the next load." Sora was hovering by the door on the opposite end of the room. Riku noticed that his clothes were not with him, so he would have to go back to the bathroom later to get them. In the meantime, he was working hard not to be stare at Sora, who was wearing only a towel.

"I would appreciate it."

"Anything else I can do?" Riku asked. "Roxas promised he was using the milder kind, but I don't know how mild it really was."

"You can get used to having orange hair for a few days. I'm not giving you the remover stuff anymore." Sora smiled at him.

"Hey, I wasn't the one who put it there," Riku argued. "And a deal is a deal. I helped you get down your underwear. That was the deal."

"I never promised it. And you knew they were tampered with. That's why you didn't want to help in the first place, isn't it?"

"Maybe," Riku admitted. He was not going to throw Roxas under the bus.

"Exactly. You get to suffer through my prank now, just like Roxas."

"So you're allowed to default on an agreement we made because I didn't stop Roxas from pranking you? You pranked me, and the only thing I did in retaliation was not stop a prank that was already going to happen." Riku couldn't help but find it immature, but he didn't dare say it out loud. He did not want to start a fight.

Sora crossed his arms. "Roxas had to have time to set that up. And who gave him that time, Riku?"

"It was an excuse to go out with you."

"Still. That's helping, not just not stopping it."

"I'm a human being. I am sometimes allowed to move out of the middle of the battlefield you two are at opposite ends of. I am always good natured and put up with the pranks every single year without causing a fuss. You aren't allowed to be unhappy with me because I didn't one year."

"I'm not unhappy. I was offering because I was going to be nice since you never do anything back. But you did."

"Fine," Riku said. "Whatever, Sora."

"S'only fair."

"No it's not," Riku said, his voice even. "I helped clean up after the part of the prank I had nothing to do with. I put your underwear in the laundry, cleaning up after another mess that was not mine, because I did not want you to have to deal with more itching powder. I don't even care about the dye remover. I'm just unhappy because you are going back on your word. I am not okay with that, regardless of what your reasoning is."

"I shouldn't have needed to bribe you with it to get help instead of risking endangering myself. Just because you knew what was going to happen... You didn't even touch the boxers. Would it have really hurt to help on the basis that I was clearly incapable of doing it alone?"

"I would not have let you get hurt," Riku said flatly. "And I'm tired of fighting, Sora. I don't care that much about the hair dye."

Sora walked across the room to his stuff. "The remover is in the back of your sock drawer," he said, grabbing clean pants. "I'll be back later."

Then he walked back across the room and out of the door to the bathroom.

Riku was getting emotional whiplash. He was upset with the situation in the first place, but the fact that Sora had gotten so mad about the prank when he usually would have found it hilarious made Riku even more unhappy.

He was not going after Sora, though. Not this time.

Trying to chase after Sora and deal with the brunette's mood swings when Riku was so upset himself would only lead to more problems.

* * *

><p>Axel's mother grabbed the laundry basket from the bathroom and started working through it, separating loads of colors and whites. As she sorted, she hummed to herself. She found doing laundry oddly relaxing.<p>

That was ruined when she saw a condom buried in one of Axel's pairs of underwear.

She had talked to Axel about Roxas, and how she wasn't comfortable with he and Roxas having sex yet. She knew that a lot of the risks, like pregnancy, were not an issue for the two boys. She knew that her son was far from innocent.

However, she did not want Axel to rush headlong into a sexual relationship. She had already seen him get hurt badly in the past, and she did not want to see it happen again.

Seeing the condom was a bit of a jolt.

"AXEL?" she shouted.

"YEAH?" Axel called back, not moving from where he was.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?"

"What's what?" Axel's head poked in the room.

Axel's mother held up the condom. "This. Why was this in your laundry basket?"

"Hell if I know."

"It was lodged in a pair of your underpants, Axe. I think we both know."

"I seriously don't. I don't even own any."

Axel's mother stopped at that one. "So you expect me to believe it came from the magic condom fairy?"

"Well, sure. I don't see how else it could have..." Axel shook his head.

"You quit believing in the tooth fairy way too long ago for that to be a reasonable excuse," she said. She knew Axel was not lying, though. He seemed as surprised by it as she was.

"No one's been in here but you and me..." Axel thought for a second. "Except Roxas. That little sneak."

Axel's mother grinned, realizing what was going on. "Was he afraid of your boxers getting pregnant, Axel?"

Axel laughed. "Guess so."

"I don't think I'd mind that one. Breeding boxer babies would mean never having to buy you underwear again." She tossed the condom into the trash.

"That's a little weird, Mom."

"You had to get your weird streak from somewhere, didn't you?"

"Hey now!"

She laughed and poked him. "Roxas got you good, kid."

"Yeah, I know. You sounded almost mad for a second there."

"I was, a little. I thought I could trust you better than that. Seems like I was right."

"Trust me, if I was having sex, you wouldn't know."

"Axe, that's not reassuring. The point is you not rushing into it, not you hiding rushing into it."

"I'm 18. I know what I'm doing by now. Trust me."

Axel's mother sighed. "I love you, Axel, and I trust you. That doesn't stop me from worrying, though. I may trust you, but I don't trust Roxas quite yet. I don't want you getting hurt again."

"I'll be fine. I'm always fine." Axel hugged her. "I need to go get Roxas back now."

"Have anything in mind?"

Axel grinned. "Maybe. Do we still have that black shoe polish?"

"It should be in a box in the bottom of my closet. Have at it, kid. Just don't get arrested, okay?"

"Gotcha."

She ruffled his hair. "Have fun, and be back before it gets too late."

"I will." Axel nodded.

"Love you," she said, throwing the keys at Axel.

"Love you too." Axel smiled and went off on his mission.

* * *

><p>Just like always, Roxas woke up early. He showered and was slightly relieved to see the purple dye washing out already. Axel claimed to like it, but Roxas really didn't.<p>

Once he was done getting showered and dressed, he went to the kitchen. The sun had not started to rise yet, but both of his parents were already gone. There was a note on the table for him, though.

_Someone put black shoe polish on your car windows. You will have to clean it up-your father and I did not have time. The Windex and steel wool are in the cabinet above the sink. If that doesn't work, use a razor blade to gently scrape it off._

_Have a nice day,_

_Mom_

Roxas sighed. Axel had clearly gotten his revenge. Roxas was just glad that he was an early riser. If he had woken up at a reasonable time, he would not have time to get the shoe polish off.

He got ready for school, and when the sun finally started to come up, he headed out to clean off his car. It took a long time, but he managed to get it done without having to be late.

Although it was a pain in the ass to clean up, Roxas was happy. If Axel had pulled a prank like that knowing that it would take four billion years to clean up, then Roxas' prank must have been successful.

That knowledge was definitely worth the time it took to clean black shoe polish off his car.

**[TBC]**

**Review! **


	30. Chapter 29

**Two things:**

**1) We finally have some Zemyx in this chapter again! The recent chapters have been sadly devoid of Zemyx because... well, to be perfectly honest, they're too happy for us to want to be too mean to them. They're alive, though, I promise.**

**2) This is... really not a happy chapter. It's been coming for a long time. A lot of you probably saw it coming. In a way, it's a bit of a relief to finally have it out and published. Now, we can talk about it instead of dodging around it. **

**WARNINGS: wristbands, razor blades, and the future**

* * *

><p>It was April 2 after school, and Roxas figured he had left enough time for his prank on Sora to run its course. He called Riku to ask how the last part of the prank went.<p>

When Riku answered the phone and started talking, though, Roxas could immediately tell something was wrong. Riku had never been crazy about the pranks that Roxas and Sora pulled, but Roxas had never heard him sound genuinely upset after one.

"Okay, what's up?" Roxas asked, cutting Riku off. "What happened?"

"Sora took it badly, Roxas."

"Badly how?" Roxas frowned. "We've done worse than that to each other before and he thought it was fucking hilarious."

Riku sighed. "Well, it didn't seem bad at first. He tried to get me to help him take it down, and I refused, like you asked-"

"Riku, I was on the phone for that part, remember?"

"I know," Riku said. "But that was half the problem. Later on, he showered. He came back into my room with just a towel on, since he caught on with the itching powder really quickly. He started asking me to get the shovel so he could bury you, and he actually sounded genuinely angry. He had bribed me with stuff to get the orange out of my hair so that I would help him, and as soon as I admitted to knowing about the prank, he refused to uphold his end of the bargain. He went off on me for not wanting to keep him safe letting him get up on the ladder and... we both got upset. He told me where the dye remover was and left."

"So basically, you did what I asked, did not tell him I asked, and got impaled by his fucking mood swings," Roxas clarified.

Although he would not have put it in those terms himself, Riku could not deny the accuracy of the description. "Basically."

"Do you know where he went?"

"No idea."

"Is Sora home now?" Roxas asked.

"Yeah."

Roxas was quiet for a moment. "Can I come over, then? I think that Sora and I need to have a talk. We both knew something was up with Sora, but this is getting more and more fucking ridiculous. Something is seriously off, and this is getting out of hand."

"Roxas, I don't know that that is the best idea..." Riku said uncertainly.

"I do," Roxas said firmly. "I'm not going to let him keep going on and on like this. I get the two of us fighting. That's not really new. He's flown off the handle on you more lately than I've ever seen, though. That's not normal, and I'm not going to stand for it. You've done nothing, and this is fucking bullshit. Yeah, he has shitty parents, but he needs to move the fuck on."

"Roxas, you aren't being fair. If your parents kicked you out, I doubt even you would be over it in four months."

"His parents kicked him out, Riku. They aren't dead. He's still surrounded by people who love him and take care of him. I know we're not his parents, but it's not like we left him alone to wallow in his misery." Roxas paused for a second. "All I know is that if that is all there is that is bothering him, I want to beat him over the head with a blunt object. There's gotta be something else going on." The idea had been eating at Roxas a lot lately. There had to be something more going on. Roxas had given Sora a lot of time to work things out on his own.

It was time for him to take a crack at figuring out what was wrong.

Riku did not say anything.

"Riku, I'm coming over to talk to him," Roxas insisted.

"Please be nice, Roxas. I don't want more fighting."

Roxas sighed. "I'm not going to jump down his throat unless he jumps down mine. I just want to know what the fuck is wrong with him."

"Promise you'll behave?"

"I'll behave as long as he does." That was all Roxas was going to give Riku.

"Fine, then." Riku knew that he would probably not be able to keep Roxas away if he was determined enough to talk to Sora, anyway. At least this way he could make sure no one got hurt.

"I'll be over soon."

"See you then."

* * *

><p>Roxas did not even bother to ring the doorbell. He said hello to Riku's parents as he walked into the house, but he did not chat for long. He made a beeline for Sora, slightly glad that Riku was not actually in the room. Although he knew Riku probably wanted to be there for the conversation, this was a talk that Roxas wanted to have with Sora alone.<p>

"Hey." Roxas had promised Riku to be civil, and he knew that the worst way to get any information out of Sora was to start out a discussion angrily.

Sora looked up at him. "Hi."

"What's going on?"

"Nothing."

Roxas raised an eyebrow. "Riku told me what happened yesterday."

"Oh."

Roxas folded his arms across his chest. "I bet he didn't tell you I asked him not to help you get the underwear down."

"No, he didn't."

"And I bet he didn't complain once about it when he did agree to help."

Sora shrugged.

"And I bet he let you yell at him over a stupid prank that you normally would have appreciated."

"I didn't yell at him," Sora said defensively.

"He didn't say you did, but he sounded upset. You must have at least snapped."

"I just talked."

Roxas sighed. "Sora, what is going on with you?"

"Nothing," Sora said.

"I do not believe that."

"That's not my problem." Sora shrugged.

"I think it is. You've been picking fights with Riku, you've been having mood swings... I don't know why you are bothering to lie to me. No one believes you're okay anymore."

"People not believing something isn't my problem. That's their problem."

"You've given us no reason to believe you," Roxas pointed out. "There is something wrong, and I want to know what."

"Don't I look okay, Roxas?"

"Looking okay doesn't mean you're actually okay."

"That doesn't answer my question."

Roxas took a closer look. "You look tired and worn down. Your hair is all pokey, just like normal, and you've got those stupid wristbands on your wrists which you never take off. You're in one piece, and you look okay. You don't look happy, though."

Sora pouted. "Why don't you like my wristbands? They're checkered!"

"I don't even know what you look like without them anymore. I don't get it, though. What's the point in wearing them?" Maybe it was the fact that Roxas was already suspicious, or maybe it was the fact that he had never been fond of the wristbands... either way, something prickled at Roxas.

"Because I like them."

"Do you wear them when you and Riku get naked?"

Sora frowned. "That has yet to be determined."

Roxas raised an eyebrow. "You take them off when you shower. Why not take them off when you're having sex?"

"Wet wristbands are icky."

"You sweat during sex, Sora." Alarm bells were going off in Roxas' head. This did not fit. The wristbands did not fit.

"Sweat is different," Sora persisted.

Roxas trusted his gut, and it was pushing him towards scary thoughts. He had to make sure he was wrong. "Sora, take the wristbands off."

"What? Why?" Sora fidgeted slightly.

"Because I'm starting to suspect that they aren't there just because you like them. You're hiding something."

"I seriously just like them, Rox."

"Prove it. If you just like them, you have no reason to keep them on."

Sora only looked at him.

"Sora, take the wristbands off, or I'm going to assume the worst," Roxas said, his voice softer.

"Like what?"

"You cut."

The words hung in the air. Roxas waited for some sort of reaction from Sora, but the brunette's face was expressionless. It made Roxas even more nervous.

"Just because I like my wristbands?"

"Because I haven't seen you without them in years. Because you have been moodier and more unhappy lately, and I've been wondering if something is seriously wrong, beyond your shitty parents. Because you still haven't taken them off, even though I've just accused you of hurting yourself." Roxas looked Sora in the eyes. "You won't reassure me because you can't, can you?"

"It's none of your business."

"Why?" Roxas asked quietly.

"It's just not."

"That's not what I meant." Roxas was not questioning Sora about his wristbands anymore. He did not need to. He was already certain that Sora was hurting himself.

"Then what did you mean?" Sora asked.

"Why do you cut? When did you start? Were you always this unhappy, and we just never noticed?"

Sora shrugged, pulling his knees up and hiding his face in them.

"I'm sorry," Roxas said. He had a sinking feeling in his gut. "I'm pissed off, but I'm sorry."

"Do I still have to take them off?" Sora whispered.

"Yes." Roxas sat down next to Sora.

"Why?"

"I need to know how bad..." Roxas trailed off.

"No, you don't."

"Then can you tell me? Talk to me, Sora. I'm fucking terrified right now, and I need to know what's going on."

Sora looked up from his knees, moving slowly to pull off the wristbands.

Roxas winced. There were long, thin scars on both of Sora's wrists. Sora's cuts had to have been deep if he was actually leaving scars.

The scariest part, though, was not the scars, but the cuts that had not yet healed. One of Sora's wrists was scarred, but the other was covered in fresh cuts. They were red and angry against Sora's skin.

"How long?"

"A while."

"How long after I came?"

"Um... a year or so."

"So you've been cutting two whole years," Roxas said quietly.

"Off and on, yeah."

"Why did you start?"

Sora shook his head.

"Was there one, concrete reason?" Roxas felt guilty for not noticing his friend cutting. The least he could do was figure out why Sora was doing it so that he could try and help.

"Yeah."

"Was it me?"

Sora was quiet for a second. "No."

"Your parents?"

"No."

"Then what was it?"

"Me."

That surprised Roxas. "Huh?"

"Think for a second, Roxas. What was the one huge thing back then that I hated?"

"That you were gay?"

Sora nodded.

"Oh," Roxas said quietly.

"I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry?"

"Because I'm weak," Sora mumbled.

"No," Roxas said firmly. "You're not allowed to apologize to me for it."

"Why not?"

"You hesitated when I asked if it was my fault for a reason."

"It wasn't your fault."

Roxas shrugged. "It wasn't entirely yours."

"Well, it wasn't yours at all."

"It's been getting worse lately, hasn't it?"

Sora nodded.

"Have you ever talked about it to anyone?"

"No..."

"You should."

Sora shook his head. "I don't want to."

"Why did you keep cutting, Sora?"

"What do you mean?"

"Is it still because you are gay?"

"It's a lot of reasons." Sora curled into a tighter ball. "Can I cover them back up now?"

"Yeah," Roxas said. "Keep talking, though. What are the reasons?"

Immediately, Sora put the wristbands back on. "Just... lots of stuff."

"Your parents have to be one of them."

"Mhmm."

"What else?"

"My sexuality, sometimes, but not as often anymore."

"Has Riku helped with that some?"

"Yeah."

"Anything else?"

"It's mostly an in the moment kind of reaction now... Whenever my emotions get to be too much to handle..."

"What do you use?" Roxas asked.

Sora shrugged. "Whatever."

"So there is not one thing you use most frequently? The cuts all looked fairly uniform..."

The room was quiet.

"Is it scissors or razor blades or what?" Roxas asked. He wanted to clear stuff out of his house before Sora returned.

"Scissors are messy."

"Where do you keep the razor blades?"

Sora shifted around for a second before pulling one from his pocket. Roxas held out his hand, and Sora put it in his palm.

"Any others in here?" Roxas asked. He would have to check Sora's room back home.

"No. I only ever keep one on my person, and I didn't bring any in my bag when I left, since Riku helped me pack."

"How many are there in your room in my house?"

Sora thought about it. "Three."

"Any elsewhere in the house?"

"No." It was a lie.

"None in the bathroom or anything?"

"None."

"Pinky promise?" Roxas asked.

"Pinky promise."

"If I find any others, I reserve the right to be fucking pissed off."

"Okay."

With that, Roxas left the room. He threw the razor in the trashcan in the garage so that Sora could not find it. He returned to Sora's room.

"Anything else I should know?"

"Like what?"

"Secrets you've been keeping." Roxas did not expect anything else, but if there was another big secret, he would rather get everything out at once.

"Don't think so."

Roxas held out his arms. "Hug."

Sora hugged Roxas. "You're going to tell Riku, aren't you?"

"Unless you want to tell him. It's one or the other. He needs to know."

"...Can we both tell him? I don't think I could alone, but he needs to hear it from me, I think."

"Sure."

"Go get him?"

"Okay." Roxas said. He tracked down Riku and brought him back. Riku could tell that something was wrong, but Roxas refused to tell him what. They went back to the room and sat down.

"What's going on?" Riku asked.

Without saying a word, Sora removed one of the wristbands again and held out his arm to Riku.

Riku hugged Sora, but he did not say a word. Sora hugged back.

"What can I do?" Riku asked, releasing Sora.

Sora shrugged, looking down.

"I'm sorry."

"S'not your fault."

"I should have noticed." Riku felt stupid for all the times he felt observant. He clearly wasn't. It should not have been that easy for Sora to hide.

Sora shook his head.

"I love you," Riku said.

"I love you too."

"Is there anything you want to explain?"

Sora shook his head again.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"I don't know what to say."

"I'm guessing Roxas figured it out." Riku looked at the small blonde, who was standing by the door.

Sora nodded.

"How?"

Sora shrugged. "I'm not really sure."

"Gut feeling," Roxas said, shrugging. The other two did not question it.

"How frequently do you hurt yourself, Sora?" Riku asked.

"It depends on how I'm feeling."

"Lately?"

Without saying a word, Sora removed the second wristband, the one covering the still healing cuts

"A lot," Riku said quietly.

Sora looked away.

"How do we help? What do we do?"

"I don't know," Sora whispered, still refusing to look at them.

Roxas and Riku shared a look. Roxas made a face, but he nodded and left. Riku wrapped his arms around Sora.

"I love you, Sora. I love you so, so much."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize. I'm scared and concerned, but I'm glad you told me. That way, we can move forward and try to make things better."

"If I knew how to make things better, I would have already."

"Recognizing that you have a problem and talking to people about it is the first step towards recovery?"

"I'm not an alcoholic, Riku."

"No, but there are some similarities. It's a harmful habit that can't easily be magicked away. Having people around who love you and who know what is going on has got to be helpful." Riku frowned and looked at Sora's wrists. "We should probably clean and bandage the cuts."

"I try to keep them clean, but I couldn't really bandage them because... you know."

"Want me to go get the disinfectant? We can do that now."

"Sure."

Riku returned quickly with the first aid kit from the bathroom. "Okay," he said. "This might sting a bit."

Sora nodded, and Riku cleaned the cuts. He left them alone for a minute or two while he got out the bandages.

"You okay?"

"Yeah."

When the bandages were in places, Riku closed up the kit and kissed Sora on the forehead. "There you go. Much more sanitary than a wristband."

"Yeah." Sora nodded.

"You should probably get help, Sora."

Sora shrugged.

"No," Riku said firmly. "No shrugging. If you've tried everything on your own and nothing helped, then clearly you need to talk to someone who does know how to help."

"But... I don't know if I can since I'm not 18. I think I'd need my parents and I don't... I can't..." Sora looked down.

"You can talk to one of the counselors at school. They have it intentionally set up so that you don't have to go through your parents."

"I guess..."

Riku looked at Sora. "Please? At least talk to someone. I love you, but I'm in over my head. I don't know how to help, but I can't let you keep hurting yourself, now that I know."

"Okay. But not right now. Only if it gets worse."

"Why not right now?"

"Just.. trust me, okay?"

"I did," Riku said quietly.

Sora grimaced and looked away.

"I really think you should get help now, BEFORE things get worse."

"It would just be adding to the already big pile of problems I have."

"How?"

"I already know I'm mentally unstable. I don't need a stranger telling me that I am, too."

Riku shook his head. "It's not just about them telling you you are mentally unstable. It's about them telling you what will help make it easier to deal with."

"I am dealing with it."

"In a way that's hurting you and everyone around you."

"It hasn't been hurting you."

"It is now."

Sora was quiet.

"Anything that hurts you hurts me, Sora."

"I'm sorry."

Riku kissed Sora. "Don't apologize."

"But..."

"Apologizing does nothing. If you're really sorry, you can work to move forward and help yourself."

"Okay."

"Promise?" Riku asked, resting his head against Sora's.

"Promise."

"Also..." Riku hesitated.

Sora looked at him curiously.

"Would you mind not wearing the wristbands around the house?"

"Why?"

"I don't want you to have to hide it anymore. I can understand at school, where people would ask questions, but around the house..."

"I feel naked without them, though..."

"I want to be able to tell that you aren't cutting anymore," Riku mumbled, looking down.

"I figured."

"Please, Sora?"

"Fine."

"Thank you," Riku said.

"Mhmm."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

There was a silence before Riku spoke again.

"Roxas left."

"Completely?"

"Yeah," Riku said, nodding. "He's not upset. He just wanted to give us some time to talk things out."

"Oh..."

"Oh?"

Sora shrugged.

Riku was worried about Sora. He was glad that Roxas had brought everything to light, but Roxas had a habit of dragging problems up to the surface and starting fights. He did not know if Roxas was the most considerate about bringing up the issue-he had not been there. "You okay?"

"Yeah."

Riku hugged Sora. "I love you."

"Love you, too."

* * *

><p>Zexion and Demyx had both been busy, and they decided they needed to take some time off to spend time together. Demyx had suggested going out on a date, and Zexion agreed, of course. They went to a restaurant to eat.<p>

After they ordered, they made small conversation. They avoided talking about school or parents or college.

"Do you think it's warm enough to go swimming yet?" Demyx asked.

"Hmm... maybe."

"Yeah?" Demyx said excitedly.

Zemyx stopped him before he got too excited. "It's still a bit cool to open up your pool, still, but there are always indoor ones."

"Yep! That's exciting."

Zexion smiled. "It is."

"We should go swimming once it's warm enough for outside."

"That works for me. It should be warm enough in a month or so." Zexion was not a huge fan of swimming, but he would get in the pool for Demyx.

Demyx grinned hugely at him.

"It's almost summer already."

"Yeah."

"Are you excited?"

"I'm always excited," Demyx said, still grinning.

"We're almost done for the year."

"Yeah."

"Are you ready?" Zexion noticed Demyx's enthusiasm starting to wane slightly.

"...No."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Why not?" Zexion asked, though he suspected he knew the answer already.

"I'm scared," Demyx admitted.

"About what?"

"The future."

"Oh. That is understandable. Anything in particular?"

"I don't know."

"You don't?"

Demyx shook his head. "I'm just scared..."

"We'll be okay."

"Yeah."

After a second or two, Zexio spoke up. "Demyx?"

"Hm?"

"You don't have to try so hard."

Demyx frowned. "What do you mean?"

"The last few weeks you've been trying to cram as much time together as possible. The camping trip and hanging out after school and April Fool's Day and now this date. The school year may almost be over, but I promise you we will spend time together over the summer, and that we'll all keep in touch in college. We're too close not to."

"But _what if_?" Demyx's voice choked on the last two words.

Zexion walked over and gave him a hug. "It won't happen. I promise, and you know I do not make a habit of making promises I cannot keep."

"I've never been so scared of anything, Zex."

"Dem," Zexion said, looking his boyfriend in the eyes. "First off, it's not your job to keep everyone together. Second, it's going to happen anyway. Axel and Roxas are dating, and it sounds like they're probably going to end up in the same place for college. They're going to stay close. You and Axel have been best friends for forever. That won't change, even with a little distance. You and I are dating, and even though we're going to end up on opposite ends of the country, I refuse to grow apart from you. I don't know where Xion is going to school-I don't think she's actually decided that herself. I do know, though, that she won't just leave us behind. We are going to stay friends. It is only logical."

"O-okay."

"I think that this is one of the few things you don't have to worry about when it comes to high school ending," Zexion continued. "The future is scary, but we are a certainty."

Dem just nodded, looking like he was trying to convince himself of that. Zexion frowned.

"Would it reassure you if I got the others to promise, too?"

"You don't have to."

"Would it reassure you?" Zexion asked again.

"I'm fine. I'm just being a baby about it all." Dem looked down.

"No you aren't. I think if my friends were anyone but you guys, I would be scared about that, too."

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

"I don't want anything to ever change."

"I'm sorry," Zex said. That was one thing he could not ever give Demyx. Things would change, no matter what.

"Not your fault."

"No, but still."

"I'm okay," Demyx said.

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"We'll be okay."

Demyx nodded.

"Are you nervous about going to school?"

"No. It's music. I'm good at music."

Zexion laughed. "Good is an understatement. You're fantastic at music."

"Thanks, Zexy." Demyx smiled at him.

"Only telling the truth," Zexion said, smiling back.

"Still."

"You'll be fine."

"You too."

"I hope so."

"I know so," Demyx said, some of his usual enthusiasm returning to his voice.

Zexion smiled, and Demyx smiled back.

"Do you want to head out?" Zexion asked. They had both finished their food.

"Sure."

"If you want, we can keep hanging out," Zexion said, after paying the bill. Even though he knew he probably helped a little with Demyx, Zex did not really want to leave the blonde when he was obviously concerned with the thought of things changing.

"I'd like that."

"Where to?"

"Anywhere."

"Not my house," Zexion said. "All Dad wants to talk about is college."

"Ew, gross." Demyx made a face.

"He doesn't want me to go to my dream school."

"What? Why?" Demyx looked surprised.

"Too far away."

"It's not like you're irresponsible. My parents would be okay with me being far away, and I'm... not the best at responsibility stuff."

Zexion shrugged. "Well, I think part of the problem is that he thinks I will get distracted by being so far away from you and my family and all. The rest is that it will make it more difficult to get in contact with me if something goes wrong. He's being a bit overprotective, and I'm going to try and talk to my mom about it. Ultimately, she's in charge."

Demyx frowned. "I hope you can go."

"Me too. It's all up to Mom, though. I... think she'll let me go. She knows the importance of a good education, and this school is one of the top universities in the country."

"Yeah."

"She's coming home tomorrow to spend some time with us, so I figured I would talk to her about it, then."

"Makes sense." Demyx nodded.

"So not my house," Zexion said.

"Mine, then?"

"Works for me."

"Okay!"

They drove over to Demyx's house to spend the rest of the evening together.

**[TBC]**

**R&R! Comments are greatly appreciated. **


	31. Chapter 30

**Once upon a time, there were two authors named Laci and Kathryn. They were plagued by an evil curse; every time they tried to write a story, it would change as they wrote, to the point that planning was almost a useless exercise. They intended for there to be lots and lots of Soriku birthday sex. Unfortunately, their evil curse (and Laci's love for hurting Sora manifesting prematurely) led to their plans being foiled.**

**So, instead, their readers received Soriku birthday fluff.**

**The End**

**WARNINGS: alarm clocks, lube, and Iron Man**

* * *

><p>Riku looked at the clock. It was almost time for school on a Monday morning, and Sora was still fast asleep. Usually, the alarm went off and Sora dragged himself out of bed, though he was never very happy about it.<p>

Considering the fact that it was Sora's birthday, Riku decided to mix things up a bit.

_Sora will probably kill me for this later_, Riku thought to himself as he turned off the alarm. He had his parents call them both in sick at school. He was going to let Sora sleep in as long as he wanted, since he hadn't exactly had much time to sleep in lately.

When Sora started to stir, it was almost 1:30 PM. Riku had been planning on making Sora breakfast, but considering the fact that it was already past when they ate lunch at school, he decided to wait and see what Sora actually wanted to eat.

"Morning," Riku said, grinning slightly as Sora's eyes finally opened.

"Morning," Sora mumbled, voice heavy with sleep. "What time is it?"

"1:38."

"What?"

"It is 1:38 PM," Riku repeated.

"But it's Monday."

"I'm well aware."

Sora looked at him, confused.

Riku laughed and kissed the small boy on the forehead. "Happy Birthday, Sora."

"Oh. That's today?"

"Yup," Riku said, slightly surprised that Sora had forgotten his own birthday. "Mom called us both in sick so that you could sleep in for a bit."

"I think that was more than a bit, Riku."

"You needed it," Riku insisted.

Sora nodded and made grabby hands at Riku. "You're too far away."

Riku laughed and lay down next to Sora, hugging him. "Are you still sleepy."

"Nuh uh." Sora snuggled close.

"Just cuddly?"

"Mhmm. You're warm."

Riku ran a hand through Sora's hair. "You're fuzzy."

"No 'm not."

"Mmhmmm."

"No."

Riku smiled. "I love you, birthday boy."

"I love you too."

"Whenever you're ready to get up, I can make you food."

"Hmm, later," Sora muttered.

Riku kissed Sora and pulled him closer, wrapping his arms around him. "Sounds good to me."

"Good."

"If you don't want to leave bed all day, you don't have to."

"Really?"

"Absolutely," Riku said firmly. "It's your birthday. Today you get to relax."

Sora smiled and kissed him, and Riku kissed back. After holding the kiss for second, Sora pulled away.

"I have bad news, though," Riku said. "I didn't really get you a real present this year."

"That's okay. I don't need presents."

Riku nodded. "Your present is more of an IOU than anything else." It wasn't actually even much of a present, since it would apply whether it was Sora's birthday or not.

"Oh?"

"Mmhm. I know you were wanting to do stuff with me after your birthday, but with everything that's been going down lately, I figured that both of us need a bit of time to relax and work things out. I love you a lot, Sora, and if you ever want to try something, it's okay with me. We'll just wait until whenever you're good and ready again."

Sora nuzzled into Riku's shirt. "I love you so much."

"I love you, too."

"You're so perfect."

"Not as perfect as you, Sora."

Sora shook his head.

"Yes," Riku insisted. "You're flawed and you're scarred and you're not always as happy as you let on, but you are the strongest person I know. I don't love you in spite of your flaws; I love you with them. I love all of you, including your imperfections."

Whimpering a little, Sora clung tighter to Riku.

Riku rubbed his back, noticing that the corners of Sora's eyes were damp. "Shhh, don't cry. We'll be okay."

"I love you."

"I love you, too. I will never stop loving you, no matter what."

Sora looked up at him with teary eyes.

Riku brushed the skin under Sora's eye, wiping away a tear. "You're amazing."

"So are you."

Riku leaned in and kissed Sora. Sora kissed back for a second before pushing Riku back. "You made me cry on my birthday, you jerk. No kisses for you," he teased.

"It's not my fault you're a sap," Riku teased back. "I told you not to cry."

"I can't control my tear ducts."

"At least you're adorable when you cry."

Sora glared at him.

"You are! Your face gets all red and blotchy." Riku grinned slightly.

"No it doesn't."

"Yes, Sora, it does."

"Nope. That's your face."

"No."

"Yep."

"I can take a picture and show you, if you'd like." Riku pulled out his phone.

"No." Sora pouted.

"Then you'll just have to take my word for it."

"Meanie."

"I say nice things to you and you call me names," Riku said, poking him. "I don't think you should get to judge that."

"It wasn't nice!"

"No, not that. This all started when you called me a jerk for telling you I will always love you."

"Because you made me cry!" Sora interjected.

"I didn't mean to, I promise."

"Okay."

Riku rested his head on Sora's. "Just warning you, Hurricane Roxas is coming over after school."

"Oh god. That's soon, isn't it?"

Checking the clock, Riku nodded. "Less than an hour."

Sora whined.

"He promised to tone things down, though. No alcohol this year." Riku thought Sora would find that at least a little bit reassuring.

"Good, good."

"I think it's driving him nuts that we're all making him be relatively tame for birthdays this year," Riku said, grinning slightly.

"Poor, sad Roxas."

"I don't think either of those describes Roxas very well."

Sora shook his head. "Admittedly, no, not really."

"Rich, enthusiastic Roxas doesn't have the same ring to it, though."

Sora shook his head again. "Maybe we should just call him a pain in the butt and move on."

"Are you two at odds again?" Riku asked slightly nervously.

"No."

"Well, that's something at least."

"Yep. I don't like fighting."

Riku nodded. "Me either."

Sora snuggled back into Riku's shirt, and Riku closed his eyes.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too."

* * *

><p>Roxas burst in.<p>

"Happy Birthday, Sora!"

Sora hissed and hid his head under a pillow, since he was still laying around in bed. Riku shifted slightly so the pillow was not shoved into his face.

"Awe, are you two cuddling?" Roxas teased.

"Shush."

"There's ice cream cake in the fridge, and I put your presents on the table, for whenever you want to get out of bed."

"I'm not getting out of bed today."

"Oh," Roxas said. "Not even to go to the bathroom or eat or anything?"

Sora glared from under his pillow.

Roxas grinned at Sora's expression. "Want me to bring everything back in here, then?"

"Yes."

"Mmkay. I'll be right back."

After a few minutes, Roxas returned with a big bag and all of the stuff for the cake. "Are you hungry now, or do you want me to put this in the freezer?"

"Caaaaake."

Roxas grinned. "I'll cut it open, then."

Sora smiled at him.

After cutting the cake, Roxas divided the pieces. Sora got the first and biggest piece, which he ate rather happily.

"Presents now or later?" Roxas asked.

"Now!"

Roxas grinned and handed the bag to Sora. "Happy Birthday, Sor."

"Thanks, Rox." Sora opened the bag. Inside was a box of condoms, a tube of lube, and an envelope.

"The envelope is the important part," Roxas said, grinning slightly.

"Your concern with the safety of my sex life is concerning."

"You two are my best friends. If you're having sex, of course I'm going to make sure it's safe."

"Still..."

"If it makes you feel better, I have ulterior motives. You two are drowning in sexual frustration," Roxas said seriously. "That was the 'hint hint you need to get laid' part of the present."

Sora rolled his eyes and opened the envelope. He pulled out a gift certificate for a weekend stay at the spa for two.

"Okay...?"

Roxas noticed Sora's confused look. "For you and Riku. Ri told me you needed down time and relaxation and all, so I figured you could use that. I've never been, but I hear it's really nice."

"Since when do you give such useful presents."

"You forget the fact that I'm damn good at giving presents." Roxas grinned.

"You are?"

"Shut up and agree with me. You know I'm right."

"Yes, Oh Gift Master."

"Pst," Riku whispered. "Don't lay it on too thick. It will go to his head."

"Might make him taller, though," Sora said with a grin.

"Hey!" Roxas objected. "I'm still taller than you, Sora. You can't make fun of me being short when you're shorter."

Sighing, Sora stood up and stood next to Roxas, proving that they were the same height now. "You were saying?"

"Not fair," Roxas mumbled.

"Poor Roxas."

"I thought you said you weren't getting out of bed?"

"Proving you wrong is the exception."

"You're ridiculous," Roxas said fondly.

"Sometimes."

Roxas gave Sora a hug. "Most of the time. It's why we get along."

Sora hugged back. "I suppose so. I like to think it's more than that, though."

"Of course it is. That's the part that isn't sappy, though. I'm guessing Riku gave you enough sappy stuff to tide you through the day."

"He was mean," Sora said in his best little kid voice.

"Awe, what'd he say?"

"Made me cry."

"How?" Roxas looked genuinely confused.

"Because he's a perfect jerk."

Roxas raised an eyebrow. "A perfect jerk... is Riku learning from me?"

Sora smacked Roxas.

"Hey! What was that for?"

"You're not perfect."

"Are you sure about that one?" Roxas asked, sounding skeptical.

"Completely."

Roxas stuck his tongue out. "You suck."

"And only Riku will get to find out how good."

"Awe, Riku doesn't want to share?" Roxas teased.

"No," Riku said. "And neither do you."

"Shhh. Let me enjoy teasing Sora."

"That was really fail teasing," Sora said.

"Shush," Roxas said, poking Sora.

Sora hissed and retreated to the bed again.

Roxas laughed. "So, yeah. That's it for me. I can either hang out with you two a while, or if you want some time alone, I can take off."

"I vote that you stay. I haven't seen much of you lately."

Roxas smiled at Sora. "Yeah. My house misses you."

"Awww, tell it I'm sorry?"

"It only talks to you, silly."

"...What?" Sora looked confused.

"My house and I don't talk."

"That's so sad. It's a nice house."

"It is," Roxas agreed. "I'm just not friendly enough for it, though. It's picky about who it talks to."

"Um, guys," Riku said, looking back and forth between his shorter friends. "I love you both, but this conversation is getting really, really weird. Houses don't actually talk."

Sora laughed. "Don't be silly, Riku! Of course they do."

"They do," Roxas said, nodding sagely.

"I think that if you two were locked in a room together, it would make a very terrifying reality TV show," Riku said, shaking his head.

"Would we get paid?"

"You could get my share of the money," Roxas said. "I don't really need it."

"Awesome."

"I would need to be assured that you would do something tremendously stupid with it, though," Roxas said. "Like buy a house full of strippers or something."

"I was gonna buy a house made of marshmallows."

"Okay, I definitely think that is stupid enough," Roxas said. "It would melt in the rain."

"Not if they were magic marshmallows," Sora pointed out.

"Where would you buy magic marshmallow?" Riku asked. "Last time I checked, we don't live in a world where houses talk and marshmallows are magic. Next you'll be telling me Axel can shoot flames and Roxas has magical light bulb powers."

"Pfft, don't be stupid, Riku. People can't be light bulbs."

"Marshmallows can't be magic," Riku countered.

"They can so!"

"I will believe that the day you show me a magical marshmallow," Riku said. "But until then, I just have to shake my head at you."

"Skeptic," Roxas said, poking Riku. "I should attack you with my magical light bulb powers."

"People can't be light bulbs, Roxas."

Roxas pouted at Sora. "Well, if you have magical marshmallows and Axel is a Charmander, I should get SOMETHING magical."

"You can have... really spiky hair?"

"I already have that."

Sora shrugged.

"Maybe he has magical poking powers?" Riku suggested.

"What do I get?" Sora asked.

"The magical ability to trust sketchy strangers," Roxas said, grinning.

"...Why?"

"I dunno. It seems pretty apt." If Sora was going to give him a lame power, he would give Sora a lame one.

"That's insulting." Sora crossed his arms and sulked.

"What about me?" Riku asked.

"You can..." Sora thought about it. "You can be BATMAN!"

"What?"

Sora nodded.

"Why Batman?"

"Because you're awesome."

"Iron Man is better," Roxas commented.

"Riku can't be Iron Man."

"Why not?" Roxas asked.

"Because RDJ is Iron Man."

"And? There was an actor who played Batman, too."

"But I LIKE RDJ."

"Awe, Sora has a celebrity crush?" Roxas asked, grinning.

"You can't deny that man's attractiveness, okay."

"Technically, I could," Roxas pointed out.

"Shut up, Roxas."

"I think I might actually agree with you on this one, though," Roxas said after a second or two of thought.

"Fantastic. So, Riku can't be Iron Man."

Roxas nodded. "No, I guess not, seeing as how I'm not really attracted to him. That'd be super awkward."

"Wait... never mind then. He can definitely be Iron Man by that logic."

"Oh?" Riku asked. "I want to understand this logic."

"I'm attracted to you. That's all."

"I should hope so," Riku said, grinning. "Considering we're dating..."

"I only want you for your anatomy, sorry."

"My anatomy has no complaints."

"Perfect."

Roxas rolled his eyes. "Even when you're being all scientific about it you two sound ridiculous. Actually, you sound ridiculous ESPECIALLY when you're making it sound scientific."

Sora shrugged.

"We don't all have filthy mouths, Roxas." Riku shrugged.

Sora looked at Riku confused for a second.

"Fine. I amend that statement. I don't have a filthy mouth, Roxas."

"I don't either!" Sora protested. "I just don't get it."

"What don't you get?"

"What does anatomy have to do with dirty mouths?"

Riku looked at Sora. "Think, Sora."

"Um..."

"Anatomy. We are males. There is a certain part of our anatomy that Roxas is particularly focused on..."

"Uh huh..."

"Is this not clicking?" Riku asked, looking slightly amused.

"I know what you're talking about but what does that have to do with dirty mouths?"

Riku sighed. "Never mind."

Sora pouted. "No. Tell me!"

"He's saying I'm blunt when I talk about fucking," Roxas said, grinning. "And he's not."

"Oh! Oh oh oh. Okay."

"What did you think he meant?"

Sora frowned. "I'm not really sure."

Roxas laughed. "Sometimes you act ten times more naive than you are, kid."

"Demyx is worse."

"That's true. Dem is much worse than even you."

Sora nodded.

Roxas looked at him. "You know, sleep does wonders for you."

"Huh?"

"You've been really happy today, and it's nice. I think half of it is that you slept in."

"Oh."

"Riku should turn your alarm off every morning."

"I'd never go to school then."

"You can be a professional dropout!" Roxas said, grinning.

"...No."

"It'd be fun, though, and you know it."

"No."

"Boring," Roxas said, sighing.

"You're boring."

"That's bullshit."

"Oh?" Sora grinned.

"Definitely," Roxas said.

"Nah."

The three of them spent the rest of the evening together. Somewhere around 10:00, Roxas proposed they watch a movie. The three were sprawled out on Riku's bed with Sora cuddled up against Riku.

Somewhere around halfway through, Roxas noticed that the brunette had drifted off to sleep.

"Hey Riku?"

Ri turned his head to look at him. "Yes Roxas?"

"What's going to happen with Sora?"

Riku shrugged. "I decided to give him until after his birthday as a grace period. We haven't talked it over a ton, but I proposed the idea of him going and talking to the counselors at school."

"Is he actually going to do it?"

"He said he would," Riku said. "Whether he actually does or not... we'll just have to wait and see."

Roxas nodded. "Okay. Make sure he actually follows through. Or... well, at least try. You're probably the only person he's actually going to listen to on this. I'm good for a smack upside the head, but he loves you, and if you tell him it's important to you, he's a hell of a lot more likely to listen."

"Let's hope so," Riku said, sighing. He would talk to Sora about it soon. Right in that moment, though, there was nothing he could really do. "It's getting late, Rox. Can you turn the movie off?"

"Sure." Roxas got off the bed, and as he took the disc out of the DVD player, Riku shifted Sora so that he was laying down more comfortably.

"I'm guessing that's my cue to leave?" Roxas asked.

"Yeah. Thanks for coming over."

Roxas looked at Riku. "I'm your friend and it is his birthday. Why would I not come over?"

Shrugging, Riku said, "I dunno. It was still nice of you. I know you don't like toning things down, but it's what he needed."

"I wouldn't have done it otherwise." Roxas put the DVD in its case. "Either way, I'm heading out. Night, Riku."

"Night, Roxas."

Roxas left the house, and Riku changed into his pajamas. After resetting the alarm, he tucked Sora into the bed and curled up next to him, drifting off to sleep next to his small, smiling brunette.

* * *

><p>Riku's eyes slowly opened. He had no idea what time it was, and he didn't really care to look. Sora was next to him still, but the brunette was fidgeting.<p>

"Hey. You okay?" Riku asked, yawning slightly.

Sora whined, snuggling closer to Riku.

"Having trouble sleeping?" Riku asked, holding Sora close.

"Little bit," Sora muttered.

"I'm sorry. Anything I can do?"

"Sing to me!"

Riku looked at him. "Seriously?"

Sora lifted his head a little to look at Riku with his big, blue eyes. "Please? I like it when you sing."

"Mmkay," Riku said, kissing Sora on the cheek. "My voice is a bit dry, but I can sing for you."

Sora smiled.

"Is there anything in particular you want me to sing?"

"Surprise me."

After thinking for a minute or two, Riku snuggled close to Sora and started to sing softly. He absently ran a hand through Sora's hair as he sang.

Slowly, Sora's eyes drifted closed again, but he didn't fall fully asleep.

When that song ended, Riku picked another. He sang until Sora's breathing finally evened out.

Placing a small kiss on Sora's forehead, Riku whispered a good night and closed his own eyes.

**[TBC]**

**Does anyone else love the way this place changed the reviewing thingamabob? Because, seriously. Now there's no excuse for not reviewing. It's RIGHT THERE.**

**This place sometimes does things right. Although, not usually.**

**Kat and Laci out. **


	32. Chapter 31

**Happy Tuesday, everyone!**

**We're getting so close to the end of this thing, and it's kind of a bizarre feeling. I mean, we still have a ton of stuff to squeeze in, but we're probably looking at only 5-10 more chapters, realistically. It could be more, of course, since this story seems to have a way of getting away from us. Considering the fact that there is only one month left in their senior year, though... **

**We're almost to the end of this fic, though the end of this fic is not the end of the story. We'll cross that bridge when we get to it. Until then, here's a chapter! **

**WARNINGS: Sora not being entirely honest, Axel having boobs pressed against him, and Roxas not being as turtle-y as he usually is**

* * *

><p>Riku waited until that weekend to bring up the matter of counseling. He wanted Sora to have one happy week before he had to tackle some of his issues. Throughout the rest of the week, the two spent as much time together as possible, cuddling and relaxing and acting like nothing was wrong.<p>

By the time the weekend rolled around, it was time to stop pretending.

On Sunday, Riku sat Sora down.

"Hey. We need to talk."

Sora looked at him warily. "About what?"

"Well, we were talking the other day about things, and I've been doing a lot of thinking... I seriously think you should go talk to the counselors at school."

"Oh." Sora frowned.

"I know you said you don't want to until it gets worse, but, well... I really want to try and work some of the issues out before it gets worse. I don't want you being more hurt than you already are."

"I'm fine, Riku."

"Please, Sora?" Riku looked at Sora sadly.

"But..."

"I can't force you to do anything you don't want to, especially since it's for your own wellbeing. If you aren't serious about it, then me pushing you won't do a bit of good. I just really, really think you should consider it."

Sora was quiet for a moment. "Do you really think it'd be best?"

"I don't know," Riku admitted. "It has to help at least some."

"Okay."

"You'll try?" Riku sounded almost surprised.

"Sure."

Riku smiled and hugged Sora tightly. "Thank you."

"I love you," Sora said, hugging back.

"I love you, too. I just want things to get better. I know this won't ever go away completely, probably, for a long time, if at all. Therapy isn't magic. I just... want to see you happy again."

"I'm happy sometimes."

"But when you're not, it's really scary."

"I'm sorry." Sora looked down.

Riku shook his head. "Don't apologize, Sor. We've been over this."

"I feel like I need to, though."

"You just focus on you, okay? Don't worry about apologizing to me."

"But, Ri..."

"But nothing," Riku said firmly. "This isn't about me, it's about you."

"Okay..." Sora didn't think that for a second, but he didn't want to fight.

"Would it make you feel better if I went with you?"

"I'd honestly prefer if you didn't."

Riku nodded. "Okay. Just... let me know when you go, okay? We can talk about it afterwards."

"Alright."

Riku kissed Sora gently on the lips. "Love you, Sora."

"Love you, too."

* * *

><p>A few days later, Riku was in his room working on homework. Sora had stayed after school for a little while, so he wasn't around. Eventually, though, he walked in.<p>

"Hey Sor," Riku said, smiling. "What's up?"

Sora shrugged, flopping on the bed.

"That does not sound happy," Riku said, his smile quickly fading. "Is everything okay?"

"Mhmm, everything's fine."

"How was your day?" Riku was not entirely reassured.

"It was alright."

"Anything interesting happen?"

"Not really."

"Okay." Riku went back to his homework.

"I did what you asked," Sora lied, staring at the ceiling.

"You did?" Riku looked up. "How did that go?"

"It was alright."

"It was?" Riku said, smiling slightly. "What did you talk about?"

"Just simple stuff. Nothing huge."

"Are you going to go back?"

"Do I have to?"

Riku shrugged. "Did you talk to them about your wrists?"

"Not yet..."

"Then I think you should. Did it help any this time?" To Riku, that was the most important question.

"I guess so. I dunno."

"Do you want to go back?"

"No."

"Why not?" Riku bit his lip.

"Just don't."

"Oh."

Sora shrugged. "I didn't like it."

"Why not?"

"I don't like talking about it."

"Oh," Riku repeated.

"What?"

"I wish you would."

"I know you do," Sora said quietly.

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Just be here."

"Okay," Riku said, frowning. He didn't like that Sora was giving up so easily, but there wasn't much he could really do about it. If the brunette was determined not to go, Riku forcing him would not do any good.

"I'm sorry."

Riku shrugged, and Sora looked at him sadly.

"I love you," Riku said. He wasn't going to pretend he wasn't a little unhappy with how things worked out, but he wasn't going to make Sora unhappy over it.

"I love you too."

"If things get worse, will you please try again?" Riku asked.

"Okay."

"Pinky promise?"

"Pinky promise."

Riku hugged Sora. "Okay. I will hold you to that, you know. I wish you weren't giving up so easily this time, but if you didn't think it helped much, I can't make you go. If things get worse, though... I refuse to watch you fall apart any more."

Hugging back, Sora nuzzled into Riku's neck. "I'll be fine."

"I hope so."

"I know so," Sora insisted.

"How do you know?"

"Because I'm me and I know me best."

Riku was quiet for a second. "I'm not sure you do, Sora. I don't know."

"Huh...?"

"Just... if you knew best, you would have gotten help a long time ago, I think."

"Oh."

Riku sighed. "I love you. I'm just scared."

"I'm sorry."

"You've already apologized. You don't need to constantly apologize to me."

"I'm so-" Sora stopped.

Riku held out his arms. "Come here."

Sora settled in between Riku's arms.

"I'm sorry if I'm sounding pessimistic," Riku said. "We'll make it through this."

Sora nodded.

"And no matter what, you can always talk to me about things."

"I know. I love you."

Riku kissed the top of Sora's head. "I love you, too."

Sora smiled slightly.

* * *

><p>Roxas and Axel were in Roxas' room. Roxas heard the door opening and two voices coming down the hallway.<p>

His parents were home.

Roxas had two options. He could either stay in his room with Axel and pretend his parents weren't there, or he could get over himself and drag Axel out to meet his parents. He knew they did not exactly approve of him and Axe, but if he was going to be dating the redhead, it wouldn't be fair for him to know Axel's mom and have Axel never formally meet his parents.

"Hey Axe?" Roxas asked, poking his boyfriend.

Axel looked at Roxas. "Hm?"

"The parents are home."

"Uh huh..."

"Would you like to meet them?" Roxas asked.

"Um..."

"It's your decision either way," Roxas said. "I can understand if you aren't comfortable with the idea."

"Might as well."

"Seriously?" Roxas asked, looking slightly surprised.

Shrugging, Axel said, "Sooner rather than later."

"Okay," Roxas said. "Let's do this now, then, before the exhaustion from work sets in."

"Alright."

Roxas got up from the bed, grabbing Axel's hand. "Let's go."

Axel got up as well, and they walked into the living room, where Roxas' parents were seated on the sofa. When Roxas entered her line of vision, Tifa looked up.

"Oh, there you are!" she said, smiling slightly. "We were wondering when you'd come out of your room."

Roxas shrugged. "Mom, Dad, there's someone you should meet."

Cloud, who had been writing something on a clipboard, looked up.. "I'm guessing this is the Axel you told us about?" Setting the clipboard down, he stood up and walked over to the redhead, sizing him up.

"It is." Roxas had to stifle a grin at the fact that Axel was taller than his dad. "Axel, these are my parents."

Cloud stuck out his hand for Axel to shake. "I'm glad to finally meet you," he said politely.

"You, too," Axel said, shaking the hand.

"You are taking proper care of my son?" he asked.

"Of course."

Cloud released his hand, and Tifa eased off the sofa, holding out her hand as well. "Hello, Axel."

Axel shook Tifa's hand, also, feeling slightly awkward, since he was apparently the tallest person in the room. "Hello."

"I was just going to start on dinner. You are free to stay and eat with us, if you would like," Tifa offered.

"I couldn't, sorry. I told my mom I'd be home. She's off work in time tonight."

Tifa nodded. "It's nice to see that someone around here enjoys spending time with his mother." She looked pointedly at Roxas.

"Axel's a perfect gentleman," Roxas said, barely managing to keep the sarcasm out of his voice.

"I should hope so, if he's dating my son." Cloud's expression was unreadable.

"I wouldn't say _perfect_ gentleman," Axel said quietly. "My mom just raised me with manners and all that."

Tifa looked at the boy for a second before wrapping her arms around him. "Roxas picked well, then."

"Erm, thank you?"

Laughing, Tifa released him. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to alarm you."

"It's okay."

Roxas' mother turned to her son. "Thank you for introducing us." Roxas merely nodded.

Cloud had sat back down again, and Roxas took that as their dismissal. He smiled at Axel and gestured towards his room. "Ready to retreat to the Bat Cave?"

"Sure, Roxy," Axel said, laughing slightly.

Tifa raised an eyebrow at the nickname, but she waved at the boys and settled back into the couch next to her husband. Roxas dragged Axel back to the room, closing and locking the door behind them.

"Roxy? Did you really have to?" Roxas asked, rolling his eyes.

Axel nodded. "Of course I did."

"You're ridiculous."

"You love me anyway."

"You handled that well," Roxas said, smiling slightly. "Sorry about my mom, by the way."

"It's fine. She's nice." Axel smiled.

"She tends to be a lot warmer than my dad. They can both be strict as hell, but my dad has always been the more distant of the two. He cares, and all. He just doesn't show it much."

"He was less intimidating than I was expecting. Might have been the height difference, though."

"Now you know how I ended up so short," Roxas said. "I was doomed from the start."

"It's okay. I like tiny Roxas."

"Oh?" Roxas raised an eyebrow.

"Mhmm."

"I'm not that tiny," Roxas said, pouting.

"Shh," Axel muttered, wrapping his arms around him and kissing his cheek.

Roxas looked up. "You're too tall for me to kiss you from here. I'd just hit chin."

"I'm sorry."

"Stupid genetics," Roxas said, grinning. "It's a cockblock."

Axel laughed. "You're perfectly tall enough for other things."

"Damn straight."

Axel leaned down to kiss him. Roxas kissed back, wrapping his arms around Axel and pulling him closer. Not breaking the kiss, Axel lifted Roxas a little higher so that he wouldn't be leaning so much. Roxas' feet were dangling uncomfortably above the ground, so he lifted them up, wrapping them around Axel's waist. Axel wrapped his arms more tightly around Roxas to hold the small blonde in place.

Once his height and Axel's were more equal, Roxas kissed Axel more deeply, his arms wrapping loosely around Axel's neck.

Slowly, Axel moved across the room, leaning down again to lay Roxas on the bed before climbing over him, never once breaking the kiss. Roxas disentangled his legs from around Axel's waist, moving slightly to make room for Axel on the bed next to him.

Axel scooted them so that they were both completely on the bed, instead of having his legs dangle off the edge. He was laying almost directly on Roxas, but was keeping most of his weight off the smaller boy. Roxas pressed his hands against Axel's chest, pulling at the cloth of his shirt. Axel's own hands crept under Roxas shirt, fingers spreading over the boy's abdomen.

Roxas melted at the touch of the familiar, unnaturally warm hands. He pulled Axel closer, wanting to feel more of the redhead than just his hands. He wanted to feel Axel's weight pressing down on him.

Finally, Axel broke the kiss, breathing a little heavily and smiling down at Roxas.

"Hi," Roxas said, grinning.

"Hello."

"I'm glad neither of us is loud, or this would be really awkward."

"Only a little," Axel said, laughing.

Roxas kissed Axel briefly. "They would pretend it didn't happen, at least."

"You sure?"

"Positive."

"Okay."

"Why?" Roxas asked, raising an eyebrow.

Axel shrugged.

"Are you considering the possibility of doing something while they're home?" Roxas asked innocently.

"That would be wrong of me."

"Oh?"

"Very."

"Damn you and your sense of morals," Roxas muttered cheekily.

Axel chuckled. "You thought I was serious?"

"Nope," Roxas said, kissing Axel again. "Not for a second."

Grinning, Axel kissed back.

"Not today, though," Roxas said, as if it weren't already obvious. "Going from, 'Hey, meet my boyfriend,' to, 'Hey, listen to my boyfriend and I making noises,' might be a bit much in one day."

"Yeah, probably." Axel moved to lay next to Roxas.

Roxas wrapped his arms around Axel. "No point in traumatizing them too much."

"I do want them to like me."

"My mom already does," Roxas said, smiling. "You can tell. I think Sora had something to do with that."

"Knew I liked that kid for a reason."

"Yeah." Roxas frowned.

"Why the frowning?" Axel asked.

Roxas shook his head. "It's nothing. Just thinking."

"Promise?"

"We're just a little worried about Sora right now."

"Oh. Is he okay?"

Roxas shrugged. "His mood swings were a bigger problem than we thought."

Axel frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Erm... well..."

"You don't have to tell me if it's a secret."

"I don't know if it's okay to tell you or not," Roxas admitted.

"Then don't tell me. It's okay."

Roxas thought for a second and nodded. "I would tell you, but it's just not my thing to tell."

"Okay." Axel nodded.

"Riku and Sora are working on it, though."

"Good."

"Yeah. Hopefully it'll be okay."

"I hope so."

Roxas smiled slightly. "Either way, we'll make it work. We always do."

Nodding, Axel kissed his forehead.

Roxas was quiet for a second. He wore a thoughtful expression on his face. After a bit, he finally spoke. "You know, life sucks, sometimes, but there are very few things I regret. Moving around a lot helped me meet a lot of interesting people. Starting fights with Seifer got me kicked out of my school, but that led to me meeting you guys. Getting drunk and touchy-feely on New Year's led to me realizing you liked me." Roxas leaned close to Axel. "Every mistake is just the start of a new adventure, and no matter what, things will happen the way they happen."

"That's a really good way to look at it."

Roxas laughed. "Sometimes I actually believe it."

"I wish I could think like that."

"What do you mean?" Roxas asked.

"Finding good in the bad things," Axel explained.

"Well, I can't do it with everything... or I can find good in the bad, but the bad is so overwhelming that it makes the good seem less important. I can't really just stop and stay there, though. You have to move forward, because if you don't, then you don't ever give yourself a chance to be happy again. You get bogged down in the past."

"Such a smart, philosophical Roxas. I thought you were only like this when you were drunk."

"I'm more honest when I have a bit of alcohol in me," Roxas said simply.

"Suppose that makes sense."

"I usually make sense, in a backwards kind of way."

"Hmm..."

"The hardest part," Roxas said, grinning mischievously, "is to figure out the trick."

Axel shrugged, and Roxas kissed him. "When do you have to leave?"

"About forty five minutes."

"That's not long."

"I know, but like I told your mom, my mom wants me home for dinner."

"Yeah," Roxas said, nodding. "I'm glad you're going to have some time alone with your mom. You both spend a lot of time working."

"It's necessary."

"Yeah," Roxas said quietly.

Axel pulled Roxas closer to him, kissing his cheek.

Roxas closed his eyes, smiling slightly. "You seem particularly thinky. What's going on in that spiky head of yours?"

"Don't worry about it."

"Will you tell me if I pout?"

"Nope."

Roxas turned his best puppy dog eyes on Axel. Axel just closed his eyes.

"Mean," Roxas said, laughing and poking Axel.

"Shhh, sleepy." Axel smiled.

"I can let you sleep for the last forty minutes or so, if you'd like."

"Nah." Axel peeked at him with one eye. "I can sleep later."

"You sure? I'm fine with it."

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"Mmkay," Roxas said. "Just make sure you go to bed early tonight, Axe."

"I will."

"Good." Roxas kissed Axel on the cheek.

"Mhmm."

"Axel?"

"Yeah?"

"I looked at all the schools I got into, and... well, I sent in the forms and my first deposit. I'm officially going to a private college in the city. I got into the business school, and, well... it was my favorite of the options."

"Good." Axel nuzzled into Roxas's neck.

"My parents were pleased. I think they're afraid of the idea of me going too far away, since I tend to be a bit of a loose canon. Besides, it IS a good school. I'll get a good education there."

"I like the idea of you being here."

"Did you make your decision, then?" Roxas asked.

"Yeah. Although, it was never much of one to begin with."

"What'd you decide?"

"One that is reasonably good and reasonably distanced from my mom."

Roxas nodded. "Here or in the next state over?"

"Here."

"So we'll be close." Roxas grinned.

"Yep. Very close."

"How close?"

"Like walking distance close."

Roxas blinked. "You mean..."

"Possibly."

A giant grin broke out on Roxas' face, and he punched Axel's arm. "You jerk! Why didn't you fucking tell me you got in? That would've made my decision so much easier."

"Ow! I'm going to report you for abuse."

"I'm sorry, I'm just..." Roxas pulled Axel in, hugging him close. "I can't believe we're actually going to the same school."

Axel grinned. "The look on your face just now was the best."

"What look?"

"The confusion and then when it finally sank in what I meant."

Roxas scowled, but he didn't manage to look mad. "If I weren't so happy, I'd be fucking killing you right now for keeping this from me for so long. I KNEW there had to be a reason you refused to tell me what schools you got into."

Axel shrugged. "I got into a few of them, anyway. If out-of-state tuition wasn't stupidly high, I probably would have gone away."

"Didn't you get really good financial aid, though?"

"Well, yeah, but traveling and stuff, too."

"True... That's valid, then." Roxas shrugged. "I dunno. Going out of state didn't appeal to me as much as I thought it would. Thinking it over, I was okay with staying in one place, for once."

"You've moved around a lot. I've been here forever. It's different, kind of."

"Yeah. I'll just have to make sure to drag you out. I am still serious about the road trip idea, and maybe we can go on a trip for Spring Break."

"Maybe..." Axel muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"That's your 'it's probably not happening' face," Roxas said, poking Axel.

"It could happen."

"It's happening," Roxas asserted.

"Okay."

"We'll work out the details later, though."

"Fine."

"You don't sound happy about it." Roxas frowned.

"I'm perfectly fine."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Good."

Axel kissed him. Roxas kissed back.

"Love you, Roxy."

Roxas looked up. "You do?"

"Mhmm."

"More than a stupid percentage value?"

"Yep."

Roxas kissed Axel. "Then I love you, too."

"More than a percentage?"

"More than a percentage," Roxas confirmed, hoping he was not blushing, but suspecting that he was.

Axel smiled at him. "Good."

"It's weird having that out in the open."

"Not really."

"It is for me," Roxas said, shrugging. "Good weird, but still weird."

"Well, I'm glad that it's good at least."

"I have never hit 'I love you' before full-on sex before."

"Really?" Axel asked curiously.

"Really."

"Huh."

"Granted," Roxas said, "I've had sex a lot more times than I've said I love someone."

"Makes sense."

He poked Axel. "You're a bit of an exception, aren't you?"

"I guess so." Axel shrugged, grinning. "I like it."

"Me too."

"I should hope so, or we'd have a bit of a problem."

Roxas nodded. "We definitely would. I think you would know by now, though."

"Probably, yeah."

"I'm not exactly an opaque personality."

Axel shrugged.

Roxas sighed, closed his eyes, and buried his face in Axel's chest. Axel wrapped his arms more tightly around the boy.

"I love you," Roxas said quietly, liking the way it sounded.

"I love you too, silly boy."

"Not silly," Roxas insisted.

"You are a little bit."

"Everyone is a little bit."

"Mhmm. Except me."

"Bullshit." Roxas poked Axel.

"Nope."

"You're a little bit silly, too."

"I guess."

"I love you for it, though." Roxas smiled.

"Good."

Axel turned his head a little to check the time. "I have to go soon."

"I kinda figured." Roxas sat up.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize. You should get to spend time with your family."

Axel smiled and nodded some.

"Tell your mom I said hello."

"Okay. I will."

Roxas kissed Axel on the cheek and got up. Axel looked at him from where he was still laying.

"Yes?"

"Come back."

Roxas sat down next to him. "I thought you were leaving."

"Not yet. I said _soon_, not now."

"Soon, now, same difference."

"Not really."

Roxas ran a hand through Axel's hair. "Little differences."

"Hmm, different enough."

"How long is soon?"

"About ten minutes."

"Psh," Roxas said. "That's not soon. That's forever."

Axel laughed. "Maybe."

Roxas laid back down again. "I think our perception of time is completely different."

"Oh shush."

"I can do that," Roxas said, kissing Axel on the cheek. "But you know that I'm more interesting when I'm running my mouth."

"I like you no matter what."

"Awe," Roxas said, grinning.

Axel poked his side.

"Hm?"

"You're cute."

"Why thank you. You're rather cute as well."

Axel smiled.

"In a hedgehog-y kind of way," Roxas added.

"I like hedgehogs."

"I like all of them but Sora's. It's cheating on Sora with Riku."

"Well, that's rude."

"It is. Gali is a manipulative hedgehog."

"That's a really screwy triangle, though."

"You get used to it." Roxas grinned. "Those two are odd birds."

Axel laughed. "I suppose so."

'I've known them almost four years now. I know for certain."

"I'll take your word for it, then."

"Probably best."

Axel poked Roxas again.

"Yes?"

"I have to go."

Roxas nodded. "Okay." He stood up to Axel off his bed.

Axel stood up as well, stretching. "I'll see you soon?"

"See you, Axe."

"See you." Axel kissed Roxas one more time.

Roxas smiled and kissed Axel back briefly. "See you tomorrow at school."

Axel waved and left.

**[TBC]**

**R&R! Also, check Snippets of the Past. We've been writing lots and lots of Soriku lately in this fic (OFFF, as Laci and I have affectionately nicknamed it), so we've been thinking a lot about when they were kids. We've been writing out some of the scenes, and we put up the one where the two met for you guys. Enjoy!**


	33. Chapter 32

**I really don't have much to say about this chapter. It is what it is. It isn't particularly cheery, but it is necessary, because without it, things aren't ever going to get any better at all. **

**I promise there will be other things going on in the fic besides this little plot arc. We will return to your regularly scheduled fluffy goodness soon. We just can't brush over something like this, though, can we? No way. That'd be incredibly unrealistic.**

**WARNINGS: moving back in, Roxas' temper, and coming clean**

* * *

><p>Roxas walked in, opening the door and setting down the bag in the middle of the floor. The room looked empty without the usual stuff in it, but it would not look that way for long.<p>

"Do you need help unpacking?" Roxas asked Sora.

"Sure." Sora looked over at him with a slight smile.

Roxas unzipped Sora's luggage. "It's nice having you back." He took Galileo's cage from Sora and put the hedgehog in his normal spot.

"I missed having my own room. I mean, don't get me wrong, it was fantastic sleeping next to Riku every night, but I missed my own space sometimes."

"Yeah," Roxas said, nodding. "That's understandable. The rules from Riku's house still apply with your wrists, though. You can put your wristbands on when my parents are around, since they don't know, but the rest of the time, they stay off. Riku asked me to enforce it." Roxas knew that Sora probably wanted to relax and enjoy being back in the house, but he figured he should lay down the ground rules before Sora got too settled.

"Fine. Whatever."

Roxas nodded. Sora clearly was not happy with it, but he had agreed. That was good enough for Roxas.

It didn't take long to get Sora's bags unpacked and put away. Once they were finished, Sora flopped back on the bed. "You're a very thorough person, you know."

"Hm? What do you mean?"

"The room."

"What about it?" Roxas asked. "I didn't change much while you were gone."

"Don't play dumb," Sora accused. "We both know what I mean."

After a second, Roxas nodded. "I found your razors and got rid of them, yes."

"I figured you would."

"It didn't make sense to keep them around," Roxas said. "I can either buy you an electric razor for your face or lend you a disposable razor and hide it when you aren't using it."

Sora sighed. "Makes sense."

"Anything else I should know or do to help?"

"Nope."

"Okay." Roxas moved towards the door. "I'm going to let you settle in, then. If you want to hang out, I'll be in my room."

Sora nodded. "Alright. Thanks, Rox."

"No prob, Sor." Roxas left Sora alone in his room, returning to work on homework.

* * *

><p>A week later, Roxas and Sora were hanging out in Sora's room. They both had homework, but, in true Roxas style, he was simply not doing it. Instead, he was pestering Sora, who actually was attempting to get work done.<p>

It was much more fun than actually having to do anything.

"Sooora," Roxas whined. "I'm bored."

"Go do your homework."

"I don't want to."

"Homework."

"No." Roxas shook his head. "That's boring as hell."

Sora poked him hard in the side. "Yes."

"I don't have much."

"So get it done."

Roxas shook his head. "I don't want to, though. I want to stay in here with you."

"Aww, how cute. Just bring it in here, then, doofus."

"That would involve actually acknowledging that it exists."

"Do it," Sora said.

"How much do you have left?" Roxas asked, stalling.

"Enough that if you don't hush and do yours, I'm kicking you out."

Roxas sighed. "Fine. I'll be right back."

"Good Roxas."

"Shut up. I'm not a dog."

Sora grinned. "Go get your homework."

"Yeah, yeah." Roxas went to his room and returned with his homework. "Back."

"Hi. You can use my desk, if you want."

Roxas raised an eyebrow. "You know I can't work at a desk that isn't mine."

"Floor?"

"Yeah." Roxas pulled out his math book and a pencil.

"Have fun!"

Roxas worked for a bit until his pencil broke. "Sora, can I borrow a pencil sharpener?"

"Yeah, sure," Sora said without looking up from his work.

"Where do you keep them?" Roxas asked, standing up to look around.

"Top desk drawer."

"Mmkay." Roxas opened the drawer and froze. "Sora."

"What?"

Roxas held up a razor blade. "What is this?"

Sora looked up and froze. "U-um..."

"You've got to be fucking kidding me."

Sora was quiet.

"What the FUCK is this here for, Sora?"

Still, Sora was quiet.

"Answer me. Why is this here?"

Sora shrugged.

Roxas looked at the silent boy. "Talk, or I'm telling Riku. He seems to think you are doing well."

"I am."

"Then why is this here?" Roxas held up the blade again. His voice was almost scarily calm.

"Just in case."

"Just in case WHAT, Sora? That's bullshit."

"Just in case I need it," Sora said quietly.

"Why would you need it?"

"I... you know why."

"No, I don't," Roxas said. "I genuinely have no idea why the fuck you would need this razor."

"Yes, you do."

"No, I don't," Roxas repeated. "I know why you seem to THINK you need it, but I do not understand for one fucking second why you actually, genuinely need it. It's not food, air, or water. It's not shelter or clothing. It's not keeping you alive."

"Yes, it is." Sora's voice broke a little.

"How? I don't understand."

"I... Please just let it go, Roxas. Please?"

"Why?"

"Because I'm asking you to."

"According to Riku, you went and talked to someone," Roxas said. "That was bullshit, wasn't it?"

"No."

"Don't lie to me."

Sora shrugged.

It was like something inside Roxas snapped. Words started coming out of his mouth before he could stop them. "All you ever do is lie, Sora. You know why I am 99.9% positive you don't need this razor? Because all it's ever done is hurt people. Sure, you feel better for a bit, but you're alienating the only people who fucking give a damn, Sora. You're hurting yourself physically, and all the stupid fucking lies you've told to cover it up... I've been trying to be patient. Riku said you were working on it, that you just needed some space. Well, guess what, Sora? I've given you all the fucking space in the fucking world, and what do you do with it?" Roxas took a breath, his blue eyes flashing with anger. "You shove it back in my fucking face. And you know what? I get having your stupid secrets. I get that you sometimes hurt. I get that you sometimes need something to take the edge off. All you're doing is making it worse, though, because the more you do stupid shit like this, the further away you push the people who actually care. Riku loves you, Sora, and if you keep sitting here and hurting yourself and lying to him about it, I don't care how troubled you are, I'm going to beat you to a fucking pulp. You're my friend, but he was my friend first."

"If you people didn't get so fucking worked up about it, there wouldn't be a need to lie. It's not doing you any harm at all. If you just let it go and let me do what I want, we wouldn't be having this conversation, we wouldn't be fighting over this, no one would be getting lied to. It's not like I'm dying a little bit every time I do it, Roxas. If that were the case, I could understand your anger, but this isn't doing anything but keeping me from taking it a step further. Is THAT what you want?"

"You're an idiot," Roxas said angrily. "Don't you fucking realize this isn't just about you? You say you're not doing us any harm at all, but you're being a selfish asshole. Clearly, you don't give a damn about yourself, if you would rather lie to Riku and cut yourself than talk to someone who might actually fucking help you deal with your apparently suicidal tendencies. Don't you realize that it doesn't just impact you, though? Riku's more upset about this than I've ever seen him about anything. I'm out of my mind worrying about you. We're both hurt because you don't seem to trust us, and you can't even tell us the fucking truth. And, guess what? You may think you're not dying a little bit every time you do it, but I've seen your scars. The newer ones are deeper, Sora. We just left you alone for years, but it wasn't ever enough, was it? Your mood swings got worse. Your cuts got deeper. Leaving you alone clearly didn't work."

"If you weren't throwing a hissy fit over a few fucking scratches..."

"If it were just a few fucking scratches, we would leave it alone. It's not, though."

"If you weren't making a big deal out of it, it wouldn't be hurting you."

"Sora, what if one day it's not enough?" Roxas said quietly. "What if one day, you cut deeper and deeper, waiting for the release, but it doesn't come, and you're cutting into a major artery? What if you keep getting unhappier and unhappier, and nothing is helping? I know you think it's keeping you from drastic actions, but the truth is, this is drastic. This is fucking terrifying, and you don't even seem to realize it."

"What else am I supposed to do?"

"TALK TO SOMEONE, YOU FUCKING NIMROD," Roxas screamed.

Sora blinked at the sudden rise in volume. "But... what if even that doesn't work?"

"Then we try something ELSE!" Roxas said, sounding frustrated. "I have money, Sora. If your treatment is expensive, it is not an issue. All I know is that this is not fucking working. You're treating the immediate shit, but there's a reason you're doing this. I don't know if it's depression or what, but you cutting is not making it go away. You need to talk to a professional."

"I'm scared to," Sora said quietly. "What if they try to lock me away somewhere until they fix it or something? I have school to worry about, too."

"Your mental health is ten times more important than a few grades."

"I need those grades to pass junior year, Roxas."

Roxas shrugged. "Talk to the school guidance counselor about it, then. You can probably set up some sort of way to take your tests later, if they do lock you away."

"Do you think they would...?"

"If they recommend you to a psychiatrist and they suggest containment, then I can't imagine they would ignore the fact that you want to complete your assignments. You're at a private school for rich kids, Sora. They actually give a damn if you do well or not."

"I didn't mean the school."

"Oh. The locking away."

"Yeah."

All Roxas could do was shrug. "I don't know. It's definitely a possibility."

"That's scary, Roxas."

"It is."

"Are you gonna tell Riku?"

"No," Roxas said. "You are. You're going to come clean to him, because from here on out, I'm not standing any more of the bullshit and the lies. You're going to be honest, and you're starting with Riku, because he loves you and doesn't deserve you lying to his face."

"Okay."

"I'm going to be there while you do it, because I quite frankly do not trust you to do it otherwise."

"Okay," Sora repeated.

"And then, Riku and I are going to walk you to the school guidance department and sit with you until someone sees you."

"Alright."

"Do you agree with this plan?" Roxas asked.

"Sure."

"I need a more firm response than a sure. A sure doesn't mean shit."

"Fine, Roxas."

Roxas nodded. "If you back out of this, I am threatening bodily harm."

"Gotcha."

"And you know me. I'll follow through."

"I know," Sora said.

"Good." Roxas looked at him. "Would you like to talk to Riku now or tomorrow?"

"Now works."

"I'll call him up."

Sora nodded.

Within 20 minutes, Riku was in the room with Roxas and Sora.

"So... what's going on?" Riku asked. Sora looked uncomfortable, but Roxas was giving away nothing with his expression.

Sora looked at Roxas. Roxas shook his head. Sora was going to have to explain this one all on his own.

Looking down, Sora turned his head in Riku's direction. "I lied."

"About what?"

"Talking to someone."

Riku frowned. "What?"

"I never actually did that..."

"Why?"

Sora shrugged.

"Sora, what's going on? Roxas looks like his face is made of stone right now..."

"Roxas and I had a very... interesting conversation earlier."

"About your wrists?"

"Uh huh, and about the razor that was in my desk."

Riku looked at Roxas. "I thought he cleared them out."

"I replaced them."

"Oh," Riku said, sounding hurt.

"I'm sorry." Sora's voice was getting quieter and quieter.

"It's... it's okay." Riku's voice sounded defeated.

"No it's not. It's really not."

"You're talking to someone," Riku said. "That was the deal."

Sora nodded, biting his bottom lip.

"Who are you going to talk to?"

"Roxas made an entire plan."

"But Roxas is not the one who will be following it. I would like to hear from you what your plan is," Riku said.

"He said something about talking to someone at the school, and you two sitting there with me until it happened, and then we'd see what happens from there."

"Okay."

"And yeah. I think that's all."

"Okay," Riku repeated.

Sora was quiet.

"That all?"

Sora nodded.

"Okay. Thank you for telling me."

"Mhmm."

"I'm going back home now."

"Okay..."

"Goodbye." Riku stood up and headed towards the door.

The room was silent.

"It's obvious he's upset," Roxas said. "Aren't you going to stop him?"

Sora shook his head, looking at the floor.

"Go," Roxas said quietly. "Explain yourself. You know he'll forgive you."

"I wouldn't deserve it."

"No, but you need it."

Sora shook his head again.

"RIKU," Roxas shouted. "GET THE FUCK BACK HERE."

A minute or two later, Riku popped his head into the room. "Yes, Roxas?"

"Sit your ass down. We're talking this out."

Reluctantly, Riku sat down.

"First of all," Roxas said, "you two. Hug."

Riku blinked, but he held his arms out. Almost immediately, Sora was in between them.

"I love you," Riku whispered, hugging Sora close.

"I love you too."

"I'm sorry."

"I'M sorry."

Roxas slipped out the door.

"I wish you would be more honest with me," Riku said.

"I know. I'm working on it."

"You are?"

"Mhmm."

"That's... a relief, honestly."

Sora looked down. "I lied because I didn't want to fight anymore."

"I would rather you be honest than not fight."

"Okay."

"What did Roxas say?" Riku asked.

"Hm?"

"I'm guessing he chewed you out."

"Yeahhh..."

Riku kept a small smile off his face. "How bad?"

"I felt about the size of an atom by the time he was finished completely."

"Eesh."

"Roxas has no boundaries when he's angry."

Riku nodded. "He didn't say anything too awful, did he?"

"Not anything I didn't deserve."

"Will you be okay?"

"Hopefully."

Riku held Sora closer. "You will talk to someone."

"I will."

"We'll make this work."

"Yeah."

Riku nodded. "Remind me to thank Roxas later."

"Isn't he over-" Sora turned his head. "Oh."

Riku laughed. "I wouldn't have mentioned him earlier if he were still there."

"Oh. Right."

"He baffles me, you know," Riku said.

"Why?"

"He seemed to instinctively know that letting you be was a bad idea."

"What do you mean?" Sora asked, confused.

Riku shrugged. "I told him to lay off you. He said it was stupid, and that love alone wouldn't fix things. He seemed to know what he was talking about, in hindsight."

"Oh." Sora frowned. "Maybe something happened before he moved here..."

"Must be the case."

"Roxas is a weird one, nonetheless."

"Yeah, he is," Riku agreed.

"Oh well. He does good things with it."

Riku nodded. "I don't know what I'd do without him sometimes."

"Yeah."

"I love you." Riku kissed Sora.

"I love you too."

Riku sighed. "I actually should get back home. My parents and I were just sitting down to eat dinner. They let me come here because Roxas was talking in his scary voice and they could tell I was worried."

"Oh. Okay."

"I'm sorry."

"No."

"No?" Riku blinked.

"No apologies from you."

"I don't really want to leave you alone, though."

"I have Roxas...?"

"Okay. If you're sure."

Sora nodded. "Your parents are probably waiting for you."

"Yeah." Riku stood up. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you."

Riku gave Sora a small hug before heading out.

* * *

><p>Roxas left school, speeding a little to get to Sora's school in time. Sora was going to talk to the guidance counselor that day, and Roxas had agreed to meet Riku and Sora right after school to walk him over. Roxas walked down the hallways of his former school, meeting Sora by his locker.<p>

"Where's Riku?" he asked.

"He'll be here soon. His class is on the opposite side of the school," Sora explained.

"Okay." Within five minutes, Riku showed up.

"Sorry I'm late," he said. "Had to stop by my locker first. Are we all ready?"

"Sure."

"Okay." Riku hugged Sora. "Let's go, then."

"Yeah."

The three walked down the hallway and into the guidance counselor's office. The secretary let them in and had Sora sit in the chairs in the waiting room.

"Remember. If you completely dodge the subject, we'll just drag you back here again," Roxas said.

"I know," Sora muttered.

"Good."

Ten minutes later, the secretary told Sora that he could go in to meet with the guidance counselor.

"Hello, Sora," the woman said. "Please, sit down and make yourself comfortable." She gestured to a cushioned chair across from her. She was a relatively young counselor, but she had been working at the school for a few years already.

"Hi..." Sora mumbled, sitting in the chair carefully, as though it would shock him or something.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about today?"

"Erm, well..."

"Take your time," she said. "I have plenty."

"My friends are making me."

The woman frowned. "And why is that?"

"They're worried."

"Do they have a reason to be worried?"

"Yes," Sora said.

"Would you mind telling me why?"

"Because, um, I..."

She patiently waited.

Sora was quiet for a moment. "I can't do this."

"Why can't you? Is it something with your family or friends?"

Sora shook his head. "My friends are the only family I have left. The rest doesn't want me anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"My parents kicked me out right after this semester started."

She looked surprised. "Why? Where have you been staying?"

"I'm living with a friend. They kicked me out because... they don't agree with my sexuality..." Sora said, looking down.

"Why did they have a problem with your sexuality?"

"It was mostly my dad... He had this plan for me to marry some nice girl and give them a bunch of grandkids, because I'm an only child, but..."

"But you aren't interested in girls," she finished.

"Exactly."

"What about your mother?"

Sora shrugged. "I dunno. She didn't stick up for me any, so..."

"Have you always had a difficult relationship with your father?"

"No. It only really started when I hit high school."

"What changed?" She had a pad of paper out and started jotting down notes.

"That's when the plan went into action," Sora explained. "He wanted perfect grades, a good social life... a girlfriend here and there. I get As and the occasional B, I know a lot of people, but it's not enough for him. And I've never been in a relationship at all until this January. His plan wasn't panning out."

"So the relationship you entered was what caused him to kick you out?"

"He doesn't know about it."

She frowned. "Oh. What prompted the eviction, then?"

"I came out. It was the fact that there would never be a girl, without even knowing that there was already a boy."

"How long ago was this?"

"January. Didn't I already say that?" Sora asked.

"You did not," she said, looking over her notes. "You said that your relationship started in January and that you were kicked out not long after the semester started, but I wanted to make sure it was in January. Have you spoken to either of your parents since?"

"No."

The woman looked at Sora. "That's not why your friends are worried, though, is it?"

"...No."

"Is it at all connected?"

"Kind of?" Sora said. "I dunno."

"How? What's the connecting factor?"

"They were just worried in general, because that was obviously a rough time, and then they... they found something out."

"Oh?"

"Yeah."

"What did they find out, Sora?"

"That I... I..."

"You what?" she said gently.

Sora shook his head.

"If you don't want to talk about it, I can't help you."

"I'm scared to," Sora admitted.

"As a counselor, I am bound by patient confidentiality rules. Nothing you tell me will leave this room."

"I know."

"Then why are you scared?"

"I've never actually said it."

"To anyone?" she said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah."

"Then how do your friends know?"

"They saw them."

"What did they see?" she asked.

"My wrists."

"Oh," she said. "May I see them, or would you prefer to talk about it?"

"I don't want to talk about it," Sora said flatly.

"Then why are you here?"

"Because they made me."

"No one can make you do anything, Sora."

"I don't want them to be angry at me anymore."

"Then you chose to came here," she insisted.

"I... Roxas said I had to."

She shook her head. "Roxas did not make the decision for you. If you came because you did not want them to be angry anymore, that was YOU making a conscious decision to change things." She folded her hands. "So, the way I see it, you have one of two options. If you truly are not comfortable discussing this, I'm afraid that there is nothing I can do, despite the fact that it is a serious issue. The other option is to finally take accountability for your own actions and to choose for yourself to get help."

"Can I just show you...?"

"As a first step."

Sora was still for a minute before slowly removing his wristbands and putting his arms on the desk, palms up.

"You've been engaged in self-harming behaviors for a while," she noted.

"Yeah."

"Some are still healing."

"I know..."

She wrote something down. "Why have you been cutting your wrists?"

"It helps. When my emotions are too much to handle, it helps bring them back down..."

"What kind of emotions lead to you harming yourself this way?"

"When I'm upset or angry or hurting in some other way," Sora said.

"So it's any negative emotion?"

Sora nodded.

"Does it increase when you are stressed?"

"Mhmm."

She nodded. "Now, Sora... I need you to tell me something."

"...What?"

"How do you feel about yourself?"

"Um... in what sense?" Sora asked.

"Do you like yourself?"

"Not usually."

"Why not?" She frowned.

"I'm stupid and weak and pathetic... I'm never good enough."

"Says who?"

"Me. And other people."

"Who other than your father?" The counselor knew the father would probably be in the vague "other people" category.

"Roxas, when he gets angry at me."

She raised an eyebrow. "He has called you stupid and weak and pathetic?"

"Mostly just stupid."

"Why do you think he says things like that?"

"Because they're true."

She shook her head. "Sora, have you ever said something you did not mean?"

"I... Yeah."

"When?"

"Lotsa times," Sora said.

"It happens sometimes when you are upset, right? You are hurt or angry, so you say things you don't mean later."

Sora cut her off. "He never acts like he didn't mean them."

"Does Roxas ever act like anything was an accident or unintentional?"

"No."

"But he is human, right?"

"I guess."

"So he makes mistakes," she said.

"Uh huh..."

"And he says things he regrets."

"He doesn't act like he regrets anything," Sora insisted.

"And therein lies the problem," she said.

"That he doesn't act like he feels?"

She looked surprised. "Oh, no. If he is getting angry or hurt with you in the first place, that shows he feels, doesn't it?"

"That's not what I meant, though."

"What do you mean?"

"That he doesn't act like he regrets things, but he does?"

"I didn't tell you that," she said, smiling slightly, "but your powers of deduction are astounding."

"Alright..." Sora looked a bit confused.

She ignored his expression. "Does Roxas usually act like he cares about you?"

"I guess so."

"Do you truly believe he thinks you are stupid?"

"Sometimes," Sora admitted.

"Is it because he acts like it or he says it?" the counselor asked.

"He lectures me like I'm a child."

"And why do you think that is?"

Sora shrugged.

"Does he ever do it when you are behaving maturely?"

"No..."

She sighed. "Then it seems that Roxas only treats you like a child when you're acting like one. Is that an accurate assessment?"

"S'pose so."

Jotting down a few more notes, she said, "I'm not saying that Roxas is without fault or completely justified. That would be ridiculous. My point is only that if Roxas does not call you stupid except when he is angry, then he probably does not actually think you are stupid, just that what you are doing in that moment is stupid."

Sora shrugged, looking at the floor.

She knew that she needed to get away from talking about Roxas. "Sora, you said you are in a relationship?"

"Yeah."

"Does your partner think you are weak or stupid or pathetic?"

"No..."

She nodded. "And does he know about your wrists?"

"Yeah."

"How does he feel?"

"He's worried. And sad, I think."

"Why?"

"Because I'm hurting myself," Sora replied.

"Does that bother you?"

"Does what?"

"That your actions are hurting him."

"Yes."

She stopped. There was one big issue she hadn't confronted yet. "Sora?"

"Hm?"

"Have you ever considered going further than what you've already done?"

Sora was quiet for a long moment before speaking. "Sometimes."

"How frequently do you have suicidal thoughts?"

"More than I should."

That answer was not reassuring. "Have you talked to anyone about them?"

Sora shook his head.

"How do you deal with them?"

"It depends on how bad they are," Sora said. "If they're too bad, I just hurt myself more to make them go away, but if they're little and not too strong, I can just lay in bed and stay there until I'm calm again."

"Sora, do you want to stop cutting?"

Sora nodded.

"Then I'm going to recommend you to a psychiatrist. You should schedule an appointment with her and continue to drop in regularly to visit me. That sound okay?"

"Mhmm."

"Okay." She scribbled down a name and a number on a post-it and handed it to him. "Call there to schedule an appointment."

"Alright."

"Is there anything else you want to discuss, or is that enough for today?"

"I think we're good."

"Okay," she said, putting her pen down. "Thank you for coming in to talk to me and for being honest."

"Yeah."

'"Drop by anytime."

Sora nodded.

She stood up and opened the door. "Goodbye."

"Bye."

"And by the way," she said, stopping him right before he left. "In my professional opinion, you are not weak, stupid, or pathetic, if that matters for anything."

Sora looked at her. "Okay."

"That's all. See you soon!"

"Yeah."

Roxas stood up when he saw Sora walking towards them. "Well?"

Sora held up his sticky note.

"Perfect. Let's get you home, then."

"Okay."

"Do you want Riku to meet us back at the house?" Roxas asked.

"Yes, please."

"Mmkay. Let's go, then."

Sora nodded, and they all left.

**[TBC]**

**Review!**


	34. Chapter 33

**Dearest Readers,**

**Happy Tuesday! I almost called it Friday, because I am half asleep right now. Either way, it's time for another chapter. This one ties up a few loose ends (for now) and gives Zexion and Demyx some well-deserved screen time. This is the first time I have ever written (or even thought about) subby!Zexion, and Laci and I found it absolutely hilarious (because we are awful people).**

**In other news, keep your eyes peeled, because Laci and I have been working on a lot of new projects that should finally start making their way up here. I'm not making specific promises, since we still have a few details to work out (boring stuff, like titles, which are Laci's arena), but one of them should be coming up within the next few weeks.**

**I think that's it! Enjoy the chapter.**

**WARNINGS: one very frowny man, research, Demyx pancakes, and Zexion puddles**

* * *

><p>The lady behind the desk looked up as Sora walked into the room. "Oh, hello dear," she said, smiling. "He's ready for you. You can head on back."<p>

Sora tried to smile for her as he mumbled a thanks and headed through the door that separated the waiting area from the other area. When he walked in, the man in the room looked up.

"Hello, Sora. How are you doing today?"

Sora shrugged, sitting in his usual seat. No matter how many times he did this, he would never not hate it.

"Did you have a good few days?" the man asked, trying to push past Sora's moodiness.

"Yeah, I guess. It was pretty normal."

"Anything in particular that you would like to discuss?"

"Nope."

The psychiatrist sighed. "May I see your wrists?"

"You ask that every time."

"Yes, I do," he said. "May I see them? I know you have mentioned that your friends keep an eye on you, but they cannot be around all the time."

"But I always feel so vulnerable, turning them up like that..."

Shrugging, the man said, "I know. I have to check, though."

"I haven't done anything. Can't you take my word for once?"

"No, I am afraid not," he said evenly.

Slowly, Sora held them out.

The man frowned, his disappointment obvious. "Sora, you were doing so well..."

Not speaking, Sora hid his wrists again.

"When?"

"During school."

The man frowned at that. "You were fine a few days ago. What happened?"

"I don't know."

"Sora, talk to me. Why did you do it this time?"

"Just... life."

"Sora..."

Sora shrugged and looked down.

"Are things getting any better?"

"I guess. I mean, it's been a couple weeks..."

"Are you any happier?"

Sora shrugged.

The man's frown deepened. "Sora, you cannot keep doing this to yourself."

"I know."

"It's been almost two weeks, and this is your second relapse."

"I know."

"This is incredibly discouraging."

"I'm sorry."

After a second or two, he said, "Sora, have you considered alternative options?"

"...what do you mean?" Sora asked tentatively.

"I'm afraid we might have to resort to medication or hospitalization."

Sora's eyes widened a little, and he shook his head.

"I know it sounds scary, but in cases like yours, where it has been a constant habit for years... well, I think it would help."

"But... I have school and exams and Riku's graduation and Roxas's graduation and..."

However, the psychiatrist already seemed firm in his decision. "I will contact your school counselor and notify her of my decision. You will be there for a week to start. We can release you so you can take your finals, and if we have noticed that your self-harm resumes, we will try other options."

"O-okay..."

"We will arrange for your week to begin at the end of this week, so that you can notify your teachers and so the school has sufficient time to make arrangements. This is the name of the place," he said, writing down a name on a post-it, "and here is a contact, so if you have any questions, you can call and ask. Until then, I will schedule your appointments so they are daily, instead of twice a week, like before. Does that sound okay?"

Sora nodded and put the sticky note in his pocket.

"Is there anything else you want to discuss?"

"Not really."

The man nodded. "You will be here tomorrow at the normal time, right?"

"Mhmm."

"Okay. I will see you then, Sora. Tell Riku hello for me."

"I will."

"Goodbye."

"Bye." Sora got up and walked out.

* * *

><p>Roxas was waiting outside in the car. Since Sora did not have a way to get himself to and from his sessions with the psychiatrist, Riku took Sora to the office after school and Roxas picked him up. Riku always insisted that he could wait and drive Sora home, but Roxas refused. He usually stayed a bit after school to hang out with Axel, anyway, and Sora lived in Roxas' house. It wasn't the most convenient routine, but it was the one that made the most sense.<p>

When Roxas saw the small brunette walking to the car, he unlocked the door and let him in. "Hey, Sor. How'd it go?"

Sora just shrugged as he buckled his seat belt.

Roxas sighed. "You still aren't going to tell me anything?" He pulled out of the parking lot and got onto the highway.

"I'll tell you when we get home."

"That's... a bit concerning."

Sora was quiet.

Roxas grimaced. "The fact that you aren't denying it is even more concerning..."

"Just drive."

Because Roxas sped a little, they were home within ten minutes. He pulled into the garage and walked to the kitchen, with Sora right behind him.

"Now talk," Roxas said.

"I have to go every day this week."

"Why?" Roxas didn't mind, but he wanted to know what caused the change in scheduling.

"Because, um..."

Roxas looked at him. "Because?"

"Something happened..."

"What?"

"Erm, well..."

"Sora, just spit it out."

"I relapsed... again."

Roxas looked at him. "You did," he said flatly.

"And my psychiatrist said that he wants to, um..."

"What, Sora?"

"On Saturday, he..."

"He what?"

"He's set up for me to be, erm..."

Roxas was getting sick of the dodging. "Be what?" he said, traces of exasperation slipping into his tone.

"H-h..."

Roxas folded his arms in front of his chest. "You're going to have to say it."

"I can't."

"Write it?"

"Roxas..."

"What?"

"Please don't make me."

"I don't know what you're hedging around," Roxas said, shrugging. "You're going to have to say it."

"He wants to send me somewhere."

"Where?"

"Somewhere that will help me."

It finally clicked for Roxas. "So you're being institutionalized."

Sora nodded.

"How long?"

"A week."

"Starting when?"

"Saturday."

"Okay," Roxas said.

"So yeah..."

"Okay," Roxas repeated, not at all sounding pleased.

Sora looked down.

After a second of calming himself down, Roxas replied. "At least you're getting help,"

Sora nodded, still looking down.

"I'm guessing the meeting every day is to make sure you aren't killing yourself before you get hospitalized?"

"Didn't ask."

Roxas sighed. "I was trying so hard. Riku was trying hard. How did we miss it this time?"

"You guys can't watch me 24/7."

"We try."

"It was at school today," Sora muttered.

"But..."

"But?"

"Riku is there," Roxas said.

"Not every second."

Roxas looked at him. "I just... can't believe you."

"I'm sorry."

"_Why?_" Roxas asked rather abruptly.

"Huh?"

Roxas realized the question did not make much sense, but he did not want to go into things right then and there. He shook his head. "Never mind."

"I'm going to my room now." Sora started walking away.

"Sora?"

"What?"

"Don't leave?" Roxas asked. "Just stay here for a second."

The brunette stopped. "What?"

"Can you come back over here?"

Sora walked back across the room.

Roxas wrapped his arms around him. "I know I'm tough on you sometimes, and it's probably not fair of me. I just... don't know how to be any other way. I care about you, and I just want you to be okay."

Sora hugged back. "I'm working on it. I'm trying so hard..."

"I know," Roxas said. "And that's all I can really expect from you. Keep working at it, okay? Riku and I both want you around for a long, long time."

"I know."

Roxas released him. "I'll admit, I never in a million years thought I'd be having to give you this talk. It's kinda scary how things change."

"Yeah."

After a minute or two of silence, Roxas spoke again. "It'll be quiet next week."

Sora hugged Roxas again. "'m sorry."

"It's okay," Roxas said. "Or, well, it's really not. Not if I'm being honest. But it's better that you'll be there, where you'll have people around all the time to help, than it would be with you here at home, struggling with it on your own."

"Yeah." Sora nodded.

"Are you scared?"

"You have no idea..."

Roxas pulled him close. "You'll be okay, though, I promise. It's one week, and it might be a bit scary, but you'll survive."

"Mhmm."

"If you want, we can do research about what they're like, so you know what you're dealing with."

"Please?"

Roxas nodded. "We can start on that tonight, if you don't have a lot of work."

"Yeah." Sora smiled a little.

"Did he give you the name of a specific hospital? If so, we can look into that one in particular. If not, we'll just look at them as a whole."

"Um..." Sora dug around in his pocket for the sticky note and handed it to Roxas.

Roxas looked at it for a second. "Okay. To the internet we go."

"No. Homework first."

Grinning slightly, Roxas said, "Fine. To the internet I go."

"Have fun with that."

"You can bring your work in here, if you want. I'll try not to be too distracting."

"I can do that."

Roxas nodded. "Oh, and Sora..."

"Yeah?"

"You're going to have to tell Riku," Roxas said sadly.

"I know."

"Not tonight, though. That kid has enough on his plate, since he only has like... three days left to finally pick what school he's going to. He and his parents were going to work that out tonight."

"I know," Sora repeated.

"So, tomorrow."

Sora nodded.

"Now, go get your work. Chop chop."

Sora left the room, returning with his schoolwork a few minutes later.

The rest of the evening was spent working and researching. For the most part, Roxas was quiet as he read, sometimes picking out facts to read Sora or pulling up pictures. Roxas jotted down notes; he did not need them, but he wanted Sora to be able to read all the things he learned.

Around midnight, Roxas stopped. "Time for bed for Sora."

"Hmm..." Sora mumbled, sounding half-asleep already.

"Okay," Roxas said. "Definitely bedtime for Sora. Let's get you to sleep."

Sora nodded, standing up sleepily and swaying in place a little.

Roxas looked at him. "Will you make it okay?"

"Mhmm."

"Nope," Roxas said. He grabbed his notebook, closed his computer, and held them under one arm, using the other to wrap around Sora, supporting some of his weight. "You look like you're about to keel over. Let's go."

"I can do it," Sora protested quietly.

"Sora, you were unsteady just standing up."

Sora leaned against Roxas. "'m sleepy."

"I know." Roxas started walking him back to his room. "That's why you're going straight to bed."

Sora's eyes closed as they walked.

"Are you going to be awake enough to put your pajamas on? As good of friends as we are, I'm not doing it for you," Roxas asked when they were almost there.

"I think I can."

"Good," Roxas said, opening the door and walking Sora into his bedroom. "Riku'd murder me if I copped a feel before he did."

"Roxas!"

Roxas grinned and set Sora on the bed. "Seriously. He'd never admit it, but he's more eager to tap that then you'd think."

If Sora had been more awake, his face would have turned red. "Not much we can do about that right now."

"Nope. You both are doomed to be sexually frustrated for a least another week and a half."

"You guys picked a really bad time to find out my secret."

Roxas laughed. "I don't think we did. Riku's definitely had some time to think things over now, and I'm glad you're sorting your shit out now. With you and Riku, working stuff out and building a relationship first makes more sense." Roxas whispered, "And I'm only admitting this because you look like you're half awake, but sometimes, rushing into sex isn't the most brilliant option."

"I've been in love with him for so long, Roxas..."

"You don't have to remind me," Roxas said, grinning slightly. "I've seen almost four years of you all hung up over him."

"Shhh."

Roxas laughed again. "I've already told you that it isn't the same for Riku. He's new to this whole 'being in love with Sora' thing. If it helps to look at it differently, though, you can think of the fact that you've already gone further than you thought you would. I know it's not calming your libido any, but if you focus on the fact that you are living something that you never could have possibly thought would happen just a year ago... well, that has to help some, right?"

"You talk a lot, Roxy."

"Only when you're not paying attention."

"Why?"

Roxas shrugged. "Just the way I am."

"Weirdo."

In retaliation, Roxas aimed carefully, throwing Sora's pajamas and actually managing to hit his target, Sora's head. "I'm heading back to my room. Change and go to bed."

"Rude."

"Tough love, kid."

"Hmm, leave so I can change."

Roxas walked to the door. "Sleep well. If you need me, I'll be up."

"Mmkay. Night, Roxy."

"Night, Sor."

Twenty minutes later, Roxas peeked in Sora's room as he walked by on the way to the kitchen to get a glass of water. He smiled when he saw the small boy passed out on his bed, all his clothes still on, pajamas lying forgotten next to him. Roxas gently closed the door and walked away.

* * *

><p>No one had been very chatty at lunches for the last week or two. Roxas had been unusually quiet, though he was trying hard to act like everything was normal. Demyx frowned anytime someone mentioned graduation, and Zexion was drowning in work. Axel was always working. Xion was as enthusiastic as usual, but her bright spirits were not enough to pep up the worn out table.<p>

Because they were all starting to get used to the pervasive gloom, lunch that day seemed unnaturally light. The weight of college decisions was gone, since the official deadline had passed. No one had brought it up, since they did not want to see the happiness disappear from Demyx's face.

Roxas was starting to become deathly curious, though. Since Demyx was looking particularly happy that day, Roxas figured he could handle a short college conversation.

"So," he asked. "Where are you all headed next year?"

"Connecticut," Zexion said.

"Boring as hell state," Roxas said immediately. "But if you got in where I think you did, then at least your school is awesome."

Zexion nodded. "It is."

"We wouldn't expect anything less from you, Zex!" Xion said cheerily.

"I'm going to California," Demyx said quietly.

"So..." Roxas looked at the two. "That won't be fun."

"Yeah."

There was an uncomfortable silence.

"I'll be in Massachusetts," Xion said. "I'm going to a women's college outside of Boston."

Everyone looked a bit surprised at that.

"Why would you go to a women's college?" Roxas asked, making a face. "That sounds awful."

Xion shook her head. "It's not, I promise! I went and visited, and it's so, so pretty there. The professors are ranked the best in the nation, and I love it so much, even though there are only girls there."

Roxas shrugged. "Okay. If you love it that much, it's your decision. I just didn't expect that from you."

"I love it," Xion said firmly. "I know I'll be happy there."

"We won't be terribly far away, then," Zexion noted. "The states up there are all small and close together. Driving from one to the next does not take long." He turned to Roxas and Axel. "Are either of you two on the East Coast?"

"We're both in state," Axel said.

"Where?" Zexion asked.

"Here in the city," Roxas said.

"Both of you?"

"Yep." Axel nodded.

"Same place?"

Another nod.

"That's really nice," Zexion said, smiling slightly.

"Mhmm."

"The rest of you are all over the place, though," Roxas said.

"Looks like it," Dem muttered.

"We'll have to get together over Christmas and do something," Roxas decided. "That'd be fun."

"Yeah!"

"We'll have to check schedules and stuff, so we can make sure it all works out," Roxas said thoughtfully.

Everyone nodded.

"It should work out," Zexion said. "I mean, we all are going to get off for Christmas."

"Yeah, but by then, some people's families will want to spend a lot of time with them," Axel said. "I know Dem's parents will be that way for sure."

"We'll have to kidnap them!" Xion said, grinning.

"That's one way of doing it," Zexion said.

"Is it really kidnapping if the person wants it...?" Demyx wondered out loud.

"Technicalities," Roxas said, waving his hand. "We're doing it, either way."

"Sounds like fun."

"Kidnapping sounds like a blast," Zexion said dryly.

"I could kidnap you," Dem said, leaning his head on Zexion's shoulder.

"Now or then?"

"Whenever."

"I do not think I would mind that."

"Didn't think so." Dem smiled.

"I think I'm dying of diabetes," Roxas whispered to Axel.

"Then don't look," Axel whispered back.

"They're not doing anything, though. Not looking would not prevent my untimely death."

"I'd say we could do it, too, but I don't want to make Xi awkward."

Roxas pouted. "One of these days we should go on a matchmaking mission for that kid."

"That'd be interesting..."

"Hey Xion," Roxas asked. "Are you straight?"

She blinked. "Yes. Why?"

"No reason!" Roxas turned back to Axel, leaving Xion baffled. "Okay," he whispered. "So we're looking for guys."

Axel laughed. "Okay."

"Wait," Roxas said. "Does that mean that every single one of us at this table likes guys?"

"Yes, Roxas."

"Well, damn. Who would've guessed?"

"Anyone with a brain."

"Shush, you," Roxas said, sticking out his tongue.

Axel grinned innocently.

Roxas smiled. "If we weren't in public, I'd make you regret that."

"Oh? How so?"

"I can show you when we get home."

"Or you can tell me now."

"Not in front of the children," Roxas whispered.

"What children?"

"Xion."

"...Why Xion?"

Roxas looked at him. "You know why."

"Do I?"

Shoving Axel lightly, Roxas said, "You know you do, nimrod."

"Nope. Pretty sure I don't."

"What are you guys talking about?" Zexion asked. Everyone at the table was staring at them.

"Nothing." Axel grinned.

"Axel's being a dirty old pervert," Roxas explained with a straight face.

"I am doing nothing of the sort."

"Sure you're not," Roxas said.

Axel shrugged.

Xion looked at the two. "I'm going to miss this," she said, getting up from the table and hugging them both.

Dem's face fell. Xion noticed, and she walked over and practically tackled him. "Don't worry, Dem. Just because we don't see each other every single day doesn't mean we'll never see each other again. I'm going to make you skype me lots and lots and lots, okay?"

"Okay."

Zexion hugged Demyx as well. "That's what I told him, too. We'll make it work."

"Yeah." Demyx nodded.

"Are we doing a pileup on Demyx?" Roxas asked Axel.

"Might as well."

"Guys, no, I don't want squished," Demyx said.

Roxas grinned. "Pileup on Demyx it is." He walked over, wrapping his arms around Demyx. Axel also wrapped his arms around Demyx.

"Guyssss," Dem whined.

"Yes?" Zexion asked, grinning.

"I don't wanna be a pancake!"

"Mmmm, Demyx pancakes," Roxas said, grinning.

Demyx whined again.

"No eating my Demyx," Zexion protested.

"Ew." Axel made a face.

Roxas cracked up. "I knew a year with Demyx would change Zexion."

"A year with Demyx could change anyone."

"Drive them right up the wall," Zexion agreed, smiling.

Demyx poked his cheek.

"Okay," Zexion said. "Time to give Zexion his boyfriend back. He's tired of sharing."

Demyx poked him again. "Be nice."

Zexion laughed. "Fine."

Finally, Xion let go, and Roxas followed not long after. Axel also let go.

Zexion, however, did not.

Demyx smiled at him. "Love you, Zexy."

"Love you, too."

Dem kissed his cheek.

"Okay," Roxas said. "The making out is starting soon. This is my cue to take off."

"Shush, you. We're in school."

Roxas laughed. "I still have to go, though. I'll see you guys later."

"See ya!"

Roxas headed off.

* * *

><p>Zexion and Demyx were all alone in the house.<p>

Demyx's parents were working a job, but because he had a big test the next day, they were giving Demyx the night off. School always came first, after all.

However, with Zexion over, Demyx did not end up doing much studying, not for lack of trying on Zexion's part.

"Demyx," he said for about the third time. "Focus."

"But Zexionnnnnnnnn..."

"Test. School. Homework. Important."

"But cute Zexions are more fun than those."

"Demyx," Zexion said. "Not right now?"

"Yes right now. There's no better time!"

"Seriously?"

"Well, why not?"

"Test?" Zexion said, holding up his textbook.

"So?"

"Studying?" Zexion said feebly.

Demyx gave Zexion puppy eyes. "Everyone knows that the teachers don't fail the seniors in the last leg. It doesn't matter. Please? Before we're a whole country away from each other... You know the others will pester us all summer."

Zexion set the textbook down. "But, Demyx..."

Demyx made his face as sad as possible.

"Demyx..."

"Zexion..."

Zexion sighed. "Come over here."

With a tiny smile, Demyx moved closer to Zexion. Zexion wrapped his arms around him.

"Hi," Demyx said, leaning to kiss him.

"Hi," Zexion replied. "You're sneaky."

"Me?"

"Yes, you," Zexion said, kissing Demyx.

"How?"

"You know Demyx kisses always change my mind."

"You like Demyx kisses."

Zexion smiled. "Demyx kisses are lovely."

"Zexion kisses are pretty nice, too."

"Oh, they are, are they?" Zexion kissed Demyx gently on the neck.

"Mhmm," Demyx hummed.

By this point, Zexion had completely abandoned any pretense of caring about studying. "I'm glad you like them," he said before kissing Demyx right behind the ear.

"You're trying to be a tease."

Zexion backed away a bit so he was not speaking directly into Demyx's ear. "I am not!"

"Lies," Dem hissed, kissing him.

Pulling away briefly, Zexion said, "Not lies."

"All the lies."

Zexion grinned sheepishly. "Did you mind?"

"Hm?"

"Me trying to be a tease."

"It was... okay."

Zexion looked at him. "Okay as in you should stop right now or okay as in... not that."

Demyx shrugged.

Kissing Demyx on the cheek, Zexion said, "We'll pretend it did not happen?"

"I dunno..."

Zexion looked at him. "You liked it, didn't you?"

"Shhh."

"Awe," Zexion said, kissing Demyx. "It's okay."

Demyx stuck out his tongue at him. "Mean."

"How is it mean if you were enjoying it?" Zexion asked, grinning slightly.

"You're mean."

Zexion kissed Demyx's neck again in response. Demyx whined.

"Do you want me to stop?" Zexion asked.

"...No."

"Happy whining. Got it." Zexion grinned and resumed kissing Demyx.

"I hate you," Demyx mumbled.

"Mmm?" Zexion asked, his lips still pressed against Demyx.

"Mean person."

"If you're going to complain, I'll stop."

Demyx shut up, and Zexion smiled slightly. "Just relax. I'm not going to tease much more. I just... didn't know you liked it that much." Zexion was slightly embarrassed by the fact that he still did not have everything worked out. They had been doing this sort of thing since December, but with their parents always around, doing things often was not possible, and the waters were still a little rocky.

"Hm?"

Zexion shrugged.

"Hmm..."

"Hmm?"

"Nothing."

"Mmkay," Zexion said. He kissed Demyx on the lips this time.

Happily, Demyx kissed back.

"Love you," Zexion whispered.

"Love you too."

Zexion leaned back into the kiss.

Demyx shifted a little to make things easier and more comfortable, wrapping his arms around Zexion. Zexion snuggled closer to Demyx, moving his hands under Dem's shirt and pressing them against Demyx's chest. He was feeling unusually daring. He was not usually the one to push things further.

Leaning even closer, Demyx deepened the kiss. As they kissed, Zexion let his hands move slowly up Demyx's chest. Having his hands idle felt weird. Demyx made the smallest of whine sounds in the back of his throat as the hands slid up.

"Bed?" Zexion asked.

"Mhmm."

They moved up off the floor and onto the bed. As soon as they were settled, Demyx pulled Zexion close again, reuniting their mouths. Zexion's hands resumed their roaming.

This time, Demyx's hands slid up under Zexion's shirt. Zexion's skin tingled under the touch of Demyx's hands. He had the hands of a musician, with long, thin, slightly calloused fingers. Even though Zexion often felt out of his depth, Demyx's hands seemed to know what they were doing, and he found it reassuring. Zexion moved his hands down towards the hem of Demyx's shirt, pulling it up and exposing Dem's chest to the cool air.

Shivering just a little at the sudden change, Demyx did the same with Zexion's shirt, pulling it completely over the the boy's head and off. It got tossed somewhere else in the room. As soon as his own shirt was off, Zexion took care of Demyx's.

Once both shirts were out of the way, Demyx moved his mouth to press kisses along the side of Zexion's neck, working down to where it met his shoulder. Zexion let out a quiet moan.

Smiling, Demyx kept it up. Zexion could already feel the blood rushing downward, making his jeans a bit uncomfortable. However, he was not ready for Demyx's mouth to leave his neck. He was slowly being reduced to a pile of goo, which Demyx was well aware of. Just when it seemed that Zexion was actually going to melt, Demyx pulled back, smiling at the shorter boy. Zexion made a pitiful whining noise at the loss of contact.

"All in due time," Demyx said, kissing his nose.

"Evil," Zexion mumbled before leaning up to kiss Demyx.

"Hmm."

Zexion's hands moved down to the button of Demyx's jeans while the blonde was distracted.

Demyx just kissed him, straying from Zexion's mouth again to his jaw this time. Zexion was in the process of unzipping the jeans when he felt Demyx's mouth hit a sensitive spot. He tried to stay quiet, but another low moan escaped through his lips.

Smirking, Demyx moved back up to kiss Zexion on the mouth, his hands sliding across the boy's chest.

Zexion pulled Demyx's jeans down over his hips and around his knees before letting his hands trail up along Demyx's thighs.

Demyx squirmed slightly, which Zexion took as encouragement. His fingers traced light patterns along Demyx's skin.

In an act of almost revenge, Demyx replaced his mouth on Zex's neck.

"Not fair," Zexion mumbled.

"Poor Zexy," Demyx said against his neck. His hands moved to take care of Zexion's pants.

Zexion removed one hand from Demyx's thigh and ran it through Dem's hair. When Demyx had worked down Zexion's jeans, Zex kicked them off and settled back onto the bed.

* * *

><p>"That really was unfair," Zexion said, wrapping his arms around Demyx and pulling him close.<p>

Demyx looked at him. "Hm?"

"Neck," Zexion said as pointedly as he could. His sleepy eyes and mussed hair ruined the effect considerably.

"That was totally fair. You tried to make me study."

"You probably left a mark," Zexion said. "And studying is not that bad."

Demyx glanced at Zexion's neck. "Yep."

"Can it be covered up with a shirt collar?"

"Mostly, I think?" Demyx sounded unsure.

"Roxas will tease me mercilessly, if not," Zexion said, sounding slightly amused.

"That'll be interesting..."

"For you. You are the one who is leaving the hickeys."

"You could have always gotten your revenge."

"When I went for your thighs, you rendered me incoherent," Zexion pointed out.

"You're so cute when you're incoherent."

"Absolutely not."

Demyx kissed his nose. "All the time."

"Still unfair," Zexion said.

"Oh please. You liked it."

"...Maybe."

Demyx grinned at him. "Do you think we should dress before my parents get home? I don't know if my mom would be okay with checking in on us and finding us naked."

Zexion nodded. "That would probably be wise."

"Okay." Dem poked Zexion in the side. "Up with you, then."

Although getting up was the last thing Zexion wanted to do, he pulled himself up to a sitting position before getting off the bed to grab their clothing. He tossed Demyx's clothes gently onto the bed.

Demyx got up as well, pulling the clothes on. Then, he laid back down and opened his arms for Zexion to return to. Zexion smiled and placed himself between them. Demyx wrapped his arms around him, pulling the short boy closer.

"I love you, Demyx," Zexion said, closing his eyes.

"Love you too."

"We should probably return to our work."

Demyx pulled back a little to give him a look.

"Fine," Zexion said, grinning slightly. "But it will get done."

"Shh, nap first. I miss sleeping next to you."

Zexion knew that arguing would be a lost cause. "Okay," he said, snuggling closer to Demyx. "Nap first."

Demyx smiled, kissing the top of Zexion's head and closing his eyes.

**[TBC]**

**Reviews make the world go 'round.**


	35. Chapter 34

**Heya guys! This chapter is a bit less narrowly focused than some of the others have been lately, so all I really have to say about the chapter as a whole is that Xion is love in a jar. It always makes me happy when people like her, because she's an absolute sweetie. She hasn't played as big of a role in OFFF as some of the other characters, but don't worry. We have stuff planned for her future. **

**Cue the evil laughter.**

**That leads me to my second announcement! A few of you have expressed concern about the fic ending. Don't worry about that. I might as well officially announce it now-there is going to be a sequel. We have material already written for it. We have been planning it for a long time. The end of this fic is NOT the end of this universe.**

**With that, enjoy the chapter!**

**WARNINGS: road trip planning, the (brief) return of everyone's favorite evil bitch, waffles, and dress shopping for a princess**

* * *

><p>Roxas was sitting at his desk, which was even messier than usual. He was trying to juggle a few different projects and his school work all at once. He was glad for his photographic memory at times like this-it made studying for the impending final exams much less time consuming, leaving him time to work on more important things.<p>

He had just finished drafting another letter from the fake scholarship program for Axel and was planning on depositing a bit more money in the account within the next few days. From what Axel had said, he would not have trouble making payments for the first semester of college, but Roxas thought it was better to be safe than sorry. A little extra money never hurt anyone.

That little project did not require much of his attention, though. The last few days, he had been trying to work things out so that the road trip he had promised Axel would actually become a reality. Roxas had been calling around to their friends, trying to figure out dates that would work best for everyone. It was difficult for such a large group of people, but he had managed to narrow things down to a couple weeks that almost everyone had free.

Roxas would need to figure out hotels and tickets for Disney and everything, but to do that, he would need to first figure out how long they were staying and solidify when they were going. The last person he had to call was Axel. He pulled out his phone and dialed his number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Axel!" Roxas said.

"What's up?"

"I'm working out details for the road trip, and I was wondering what your schedule is looking like this summer."

There was silence on the other end of the line for a second before Axel replied. "Completely blank, unless Dem's parents call me in."

"Perfect," Roxas said. "How long do you think is reasonable for a trip down to Florida?"

"I dunno. A week or two? Depends on the plan."

Roxas thought for a second or two. "The largest chunk of time we have is twelve days. That should be enough to hit all of the parks at Disney, maybe spend a day or two at the beach, drive there and back, and spend some downtime in the hotel."

"Sounds fine to me."

"Okay," Roxas said, penciling the dates in on his calendar. "Then we're looking at July."

"One of the hottest months of the year," Axel commented.

"Perfect beach weather," Roxas agreed. "We should probably stop somewhere on the way there and back, shouldn't we... we'll have to work that into the schedule. No way in hell am I sitting in a car with Demyx for 17 hours."

Axel laughed. "Probably for the best. He gets annoying after the first four or so."

"So we'll split the trips there and back into two days each," Roxas said. "I can book us a hotel in Georgia or somewhere... wherever the halfway point is. That should still leave us eight days in Florida."

"Perfect."

Roxas smiled. "I'll call the others and finalize the dates. I'll get back to you then, okay?"

"Yep."

"Perfect," Roxas said. "I told you I'd make this happen."

"You did, yes. Thanks, Rox."

"No prob, Axe," Roxas said. "Anyway, I'll let you know by tomorrow. Once the dates are ironed out, the rest should be smooth sailing."

"Sounds good." Axe was grinning.

"I'll let you go. Night, Axe!"

"Night, Roxas."

A half an hour and a few phone calls later, the dates were set.

Now Roxas just had... everything else to plan.

* * *

><p>Axel, Demyx, Roxas, Xion, and Zexion were caught up in the normal beginning of May senior activities. They were discussing colleges, they were dreading finals, and they were planning for graduation. They were enjoying spending their remaining time together, and they were trying to ignore the fact that they soon would no longer be going to the same school.<p>

The one thing that did not even occur to them was the one thing that Larxene was most focused on.

Senior prom.

After the cell phone picture debacle, she knew that she was not going to get Axel to take her to the prom easily. She had zero leverage. She had basically nothing she could blackmail him with, and he did not even seem to be bothered anymore by the other students knowing he wasn't straight.

Larxene knew that even trying was probably a waste of time, but she could not let the opportunity go by. She could easily ask one of the others to prom-Marluxia would never turn her down if she actually bothered to ask him.

She did not really want Marluxia, though. She wanted the one person she could not get.

Larxene decided that since she could not get Axel to agree with blackmail, she would have to utilize one of her most valuable attributes.

She was stubborn as hell.

The fact that she had big boobs and a closet full of low-cut shirts would also help her in her pursuits.

Dressed in the most revealing outfit that was permissible at school, she walked up to Axel in the hallway before lunch.

"Hello, Axel," she said, getting incredibly close to him.

"Larxene," Axel said dully, moving away from her.

"Oh, Axel," Larxene said, grabbing one of his hands and pulling him close. "How have you been?"

"I was just fine until I saw you. Now I think my day's been ruined."

Larxene ignored the barb. "Awe, how sweet of you. It's nice to know I can still influence your entire day."

"You know, on second though, Roxas could probably fix this. I need to go talk to him. If you'll just excuse me..." Axel moved to walk past her, but Larxene did not let go of his wrist.

"It's funny how you still haven't realized he's not good enough for you." Larxene wrenched Axel back to her side, pulling his hand and placing it on her chest.

Axel pulled away from her. "He's better than you. He doesn't have to dress slutty to get attention."

"Who said it was to get attention?" Larxene asked, pulling him close again.

"Your boobs did."

Larxene raised an eyebrow. "Boobs can't talk. Your eyes went there on their own, Axel."

"So did the eyes of the majority of the male population and some of the female."

"You're more important than all of them," Larxene said.

"Too bad I don't care."

A smirk broke out on Larxene's face. "You're still looking at my boobs, Axel."

Axel rolled his eyes. "No, I'm not."

Larxene decided that it was time to get to the point. They were going nowhere. "Axel?"

"What?"

"Prom tickets go on sale soon. You are taking me."

"Ha! No."

Larxene smiled. "I won't leave you alone until you agree."

"I can just get a restraining order."

"Is it worth it, really, Axel?" Larxene asked. She did not think for a second that he would actually do it.

"Yeah, it is."

"You are going to prom with me," Larxene said, pulling at Axel's shirt.

Axel yanked her hand away. "Don't touch me."

"Why not?"

"Because you disgust me."

"No," she said. "I don't."

"I'll be the judge of that. Back up."

"No," Larxene said. "I don't think I will." She grabbed the fabric of his shirt and pushed him back against the wall.

"Let go, you crazy bitch!" Axel reached to pry her hands off.

"Oh, hello there," a voice said, the sound accompanied by footsteps down the hallway. "I thought I smelled vapid bitch."

"Leave us be, Roxas," Larxene hissed. "Axel and I were spending some quality time together."

Roxas looked at the two. "Axel doesn't look like he's having fun."

"No, Axel is not," Axel agreed.

"He would be if he agreed to my demands," Larxene said, pressing up against Axel.

"Okay, fuck no," Roxas said, walking over and yanking Larxene away by her hair. "That shit's not happening. Larxene, leave."

"Or what?" she asked mockingly. "Is Roxas going to beat up a girl?"

"You're a girl?" Axel asked.

"Would you like to feel again?" she asked, batting her eyelashes.

"No."

"Larxene, go away," Roxas said.

"Or WHAT?" she repeated. "You can't just expect me to obey you because you have blue eyes and money in the bank."

"Or I'll beat your fucking face in," Roxas said lightly.

Larxene wanted to make him prove it. She wanted to make him hurt her, to get him caught, to get him in trouble. She wanted to start something, because, despite his airy, casual tone, she saw from the look in his eyes that he was dead serious.

One of the faculty members was walking down the hallway, though, and Larxene knew better. Roxas had a witness. Axel was clearly on Roxas' side, and they could probably argue him out of a punishment.

Although Larxene wanted nothing more than to take Roxas down a peg, she could see that it would be a losing battle. So, she moved away from the boys and walked off.

She wanted to keep going after Axel, just like she always did. It had been a fun game, and for the longest time, she was winning. She was so close to getting the thing she had wanted most though her high school years. She was bored, Axel was hot, and the chase was fun.

High school was almost over, though, and she knew she was done. She had lost her grip on Axel. Between his threats to pursue legal action and Roxas' possessiveness, she knew that there was no chance that she could slip any more plans into the one month she had remaining in high school.

Although she hated it, she knew that she had lost for good.

"What the FUCK was that about?" Roxas asked as he watched her walk down the hallway.

"She wanted me to take her to prom..."

Raising an eyebrow, Roxas said, "And she thought the solution was to corner you and shove herself on you?"

"That's always her solution if blackmail won't work."

Roxas shook his head. "Stupid. That doesn't work."

"Apparently she's yet to figure that out," Axel said, shrugging.

"She did one thing notable, though."

"Oh?"

"She brought up prom. I completely forgot about that," Roxas said idly.

Axel just shrugged.

"Are you planning on going?" Roxas asked.

"Not really. Unless you want to."

Roxas shrugged. "We can talk to the others about it? If we're all going, I want to. If not, it'd be boring as fuck."

Axel thought it over. "Makes sense."

"So we'll talk it over at lunch?"

"Yep."

"Deal," Roxas said, smiling slightly. "I'd just like for it to be noted now that I look damn good in a tux."

"I know this."

Roxas frowned for a second. "You d-Oh! The party."

"Yep. Sadly, I didn't appreciate that enough then."

That one made Roxas smirk. "Oh, really?"

"Yes, really."

Roxas reached over and intertwined Axel's fingers with his own. "I didn't appreciate you enough, then, either."

"Good thing we have plenty of time to make up for that, huh?" Axel smiled.

"A whole extra four years."

"Yep."

"I'm sorry your ex is evil," Roxas said.

"I am too."

"I would do something about it if I could."

"I threatened her with a restraining order," Axel said.

Roxas looked at Axel. "Were you serious?"

"Completely."

"That's scary," Roxas said. "Legal documents aren't fun."

"No, but neither are psycho exes," Axel pointed out.

Roxas nodded. "Can you even legally do that? I mean, you go to the same school, so it would have to be fairly limited in scope."

"After graduation, which is only a few, short weeks away. It will help prevent summer stalking."

"Do you think what she's doing is serious enough that the court would grant it to you?"

"She's physically assaulted me several times in the hallways. There are witnesses."

"True," Roxas said. "It almost seems a bit drastic, but it would probably hold up in court."

"If she tries anything one more time, I'm going through with it."

"Okay. If you need help, let me know."

"Will do," Axel said.

They walked into the cafeteria and sat down at the table.

"Where were you guys?" Zexion asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Dealing with the resident psycho," Axel grumbled.

"What did Larxene want this time?" Zexion asked with a sigh.

"Something about prom." Axel sighed.

"Inviting you, I presume."

"Yep."

"You said no, right?" Xion asked.

Axel just looked at her.

"That means yes," Roxas said helpfully.

"Thank you, Roxas," Axel said sarcastically.

"You're welcome," Roxas said cheerily.

Axel pushed him sideways.

"So you said no to Larx," Xion asked Axel. "Are you going at all?"

"We were planning to discuss things with you guys. It'd sort of be an all or nothing deal."

"Anyone have strong feelings about it?" Roxas asked.

"I don't," Demyx said, shrugging.

"Me either," Zexion said. "I would prefer not to, but if you guys would like to, I would not have a problem with that."

"Xion could wear a princess dress!" Demyx looked as though he'd changed his mind.

"I would like that," Xion said, smiling slightly.

"I'd say that settles it. We're going," Axel announced.

"Brilliant," Roxas said, grinning. "This'll be fun."

* * *

><p>Riku was sitting in the passenger seat of Roxas' car. Sora was being released and was finally coming home, and both of them wanted to be there for it. Roxas was a bit worried about how things went while he was in there, but Riku was just eager to see Sora again. If being away for a single week sucked that much, he was not sure how he was going to deal with being six hours away from Sora at school.<p>

He was watching out the window when a grin broke across his face. "He's out!"

Roxas unlocked the doors and got out, with Riku not far behind. Roxas ran up to Sora. "You!"

Sora looked startled for a moment before his face broke out into a grin and he tackled them both into the grass.

"Squished," Riku said. "Dead."

"Well, darn. I guess that means I'm driving myself home."

"I drove," Roxas said helpfully.

Sora rolled to squish him more.

"Thanks, Roxas," Riku said sarcastically.

"I missed you guys," Sora said.

Riku smiled. "We missed you, too."

Sora sat up and fell back on the grass.

"How does it feel to be free?" Roxas asked.

The brunette shrugged. "I dunno."

Roxas nodded. "Was it bad?"

"Not really."

Accepting that as a suitable answer for the time being, Roxas poked him. "Want to eat greasy fast food to celebrate?"

"Sounds good!" Sora grinned.

"Perfect. You get to pick where."

"Ummm..." Sora put on his thinking face.

"You can think in the car, if you want," Riku said. "You don't have to decide this second."

"But what if we pass it?"

"Then we'll do a crazy u-turn in the freeway," Roxas said, grinning.

"I don't think that's safe," Sora said. "I do want to live to see 18, you know."

"Safe?" Roxas said, rolling his eyes. "Since when has being my friend ever been safe?"

"...This is true."

"Damn straight."

"Please don't kill us," Sora said with mock seriousness.

Roxas stuck his tongue out. "Taking away my fun."

"Um, yes."

Sighing dramatically, Roxas said, "Fine, I guess I'll have to keep you all alive."

"Good."

Roxas stood up. "Made your mind up?"

"WAFFLES!"

"Waffle House?"

"Yes."

"To Waffle House," Roxas said.

Sora bounced up from the ground and pulled Riku up without waiting for his boyfriend to push himself up. The three of them got in the car and drove to Waffle House.

Sora ate many waffles.

Roxas tried to steal Riku's waffles, but Riku did not let him get away with it.

The whole time, everything was laughs and smiles, the exact thing that had been largely lacking the last few months.

Roxas found it reassuring, but he had to wonder how much of it would last.

* * *

><p>Since they decided to go to prom, Roxas had been thinking about clothes. He already owned a tux, so that was no problem for him. However, thinking about Dem's suggestion that Xion wear a princess dress... well, he seriously doubted Xion already had one in her closet.<p>

He called her up, and after talking a bit, they decided to go on a shopping trip together. Since Roxas figured Demyx probably would want to go as well, being the one who proposed the idea, he and Xion invited Dem to come along.

Roxas picked the pair up from their houses and headed to the mall.

"So," Roxas asked. "Anything specific in mind, Xion?"

"Nope," she said from the back seat, shaking her head. "Just something pretty. What do you think, Dem?"

Demyx looked at her. "Hm?"

"What should my dress be like?"

"Green! Or purple! Or pink! Or blue, but that's cheesy, since your eyes are blue..."

"Cheesy but flattering," Roxas said.

"I think dark green would be okay," Demyx said.

Xion smiled. "Dark green it is, then!"

Demyx smiled.

"We'll see what we can find," Roxas said, pulling into the parking lot.

As soon as they were parked, Demyx was out of the car.

"Someone's excited," Roxas noted, getting out as well.

"Xion gets to be a princess!"

Xion beamed, walking over next to the two boys. "It's going to be so much fun!"

"So," Demyx asked Roxas, "you know all this fancy stuff. Where to?"

"I have a few stores in mind," Roxas said. "We'll hit them all and see if we find something that works."

"Sounds good."

They worked their way through the first store quickly. Although there were some nice dresses, they were not really like anything that they were looking for for Xion. Likewise, the second store was a dud.

When they walked into the third store, none of them were incredibly optimistic. After five minutes of looking, though, Xion pulled out a dress.

"DEM!"

Demyx spun around.

"Look!" she said, holding it up for him to see.

"It's perfect!" Demyx said, looking at the dress.

"I wanna go try it on!"

Dem nodded enthusiastically. "Go go go."

"Roxas," Xion said. "I'm going to try on a dress."

"Mmkay," Roxas said.

Five minutes later, Xion walked out of the dressing room. "What do you think?"

"You have to get that. You look just like a princess!"

Roxas agreed. "I think we've found the right one. Do you have shoes that match it, or should we go look for those, next?"

"I don't think so," Xion said.

"Okay," Roxas said. "Go change back into your clothes, then. We'll buy that and go to the shoe store next."

Xion skipped back to the dressing room and put her own clothes back on. She handed Roxas the dress, and he took it up to the counter. Xion tried to get out her wallet, but Roxas stopped her.

"I'm paying," he said firmly.

Xion's eyes widened. "But... Roxy, that isn't cheap!"

He shook his head. "I invited you out, I'm paying. Besides, I have more money than I know what to do with. It's not a problem."

She eventually relented, letting Roxas pay, and the three left the store. An hour or two later, they had found a matching pair of heels for Xion, which Roxas also refused to let her pay for.

Roxas checked the clock on his phone. It was getting near lunchtime. "You guys hungry? We could go down to the food court for a while."

"That's not a bad idea," Demyx said. "And, afterwards, we can get Xion accessories, because she can't just wear the dress and shoes."

"Sounds good to me," Roxas said. "Work for you, Xi?"

"Yup!" she said, beaming. "You guys are spoiling me, though..."

"Shh," Demyx said. "You deserve it for putting up with all of us silly boys all the time."

"But..."

"Nope," Roxas said. "If you're worried about the money, I already said I have more than I know what to do with. It's no skin off my back."

Xion looked at them both and wrapped them in a hug. "You guys are fantastic."

"So're you, Xi," Dem said.

She released them. "To the food!"

Laughing, they headed to the food court.

They found a nice purse and a few pieces of relatively inexpensive jewelry that matched the dress and shoes before finally calling it a day. The trip was a success.

**[TBC]**


	36. Chapter 35

**Sorry about the lack of Tuesday update. Life happens. I was feeling in a very Xion-y mood, though, so I posted some Xion and Zexion in Snippets of the Past to make things slightly better. Also, Laci and I have a new fic going up on this account on Sunday. It is called Up in Flames, and it's a vampire fic with Cleon, Akuroku, Soriku, and Zemyx.**

**Someone asked where the story is actually set-we've been trying to keep specifics out of it, for the most part, but for informational purposes, it's in St. Louis, Missouri. We wanted a place that was familiar, and since it's where I'm from, it made sense. **

**With that, enjoy the chapter!**

**WARNINGS: awkwardness, tiaras, limos, and penguins**

* * *

><p>They had everything worked out, and for the first time lately, Roxas was pleased to say that he had little to do with the organization aspect. As soon as he told his parents prom was coming up, his mother was in a tizzy making preparations. A meal would be served at the dance, or she would have made reservations at a fancy restaurant. She rented out a limo for the night and made sure everyone had their corsages and tuxes and everything in order. After an hour-long conversation on the phone with Xion's parents, she had talked them into accepting appointments to get Xion's hair and nails done.<p>

Roxas thought it was a bit silly for his mom to get all worked up about prom, but he wasn't going to complain. As long as her excess energy was not directed towards him, he was a-okay with it.

One thing that Tifa was not pleased about was the fact that Roxas did not have a date. Roxas simply rolled his eyes at his mom and told her they were going as a group. It was ultimately what they had agreed on. Axel and Roxas and Zexion and Demyx were couples, anyway, and did not really want to invite anyone other than their respective boyfriends. Xion announced that she did not really care whether she had a date or not, and although Roxas offered to set her up with someone, she politely declined.

She laughed when she realized that, of everyone at prom, she would be the only girl with four boys as dates.

Roxas would have invited Sora or Riku, since he knew it would have been more fun if they were there. However, his school had a strict policy against same-sex prom dates. He could have Xion invite one of them, but that would mean the other was left out, and that was hardly fair.

Tifa had one last mission; she said that prom was not any fun without some sort of after party, and she offered to let Roxas use the house and organize something. She wanted to be home to take prom pictures before they headed off, but she and Cloud had to get some work done, so she would be headed back into the office as soon as Roxas and his friends had left.

Naturally, Roxas took her up on it. Tifa was happy, even after Roxas told her it would really just be him and his friends. Tifa said that he could invite whoever he wanted, as long as they did not do anything too stupid.

Roxas invited Sora, since he figured the brunette was already going to be in the house. However, Sora told him no and said he had plans at Riku's house.

The blush on his face did not go unnoticed, but Roxas did not tease him much. Rox figured that, whatever Sora had in mind, it was probably long overdue.

With everything all set up and ready to go, Roxas could just relax and look forward to prom, which he thought would probably be really lame, but he would probably enjoy anyway.

He would be with his friends, and no matter how stupid and overhyped the dance would be, that would make it worth it.

* * *

><p>There was a short knock on Roxas' bedroom door. Roxas looked up from his work to see Riku hovering uncertainly in the open doorway.<p>

"Sora's in the room over, you know," Roxas said. "He's only been there for the last half of the school year."

"I know," Riku said, fidgeting nervously. "I'm not looking for Sora."

"Come in and sit down, then. Close the door behind you."

Riku walked in and settled down on Roxas' bed. Roxas spun his desk chair around so he was facing his friend.

"So, then, what's up, if you're not here for Sora?"

"Well..." Riku looked distinctly uncomfortable.

"Is someone dead?" Roxas asked. Riku acting like this was making him incredibly nervous.

Riku blinked. "No. Why would you think someone was dead?"

"Your hands are shaking, Riku. You look like you're on the way to an aneurism."

"No one is dead," Riku promised.

Roxas raised an eyebrow. "Then what IS it? You didn't come here to get nervous and wuss out, you came to ask me something."

"Well..." Riku started again.

"Is it about Sora? He hasn't done anything tremendously stupid that I have to yell at him for, has he?" Roxas asked, narrowing his eyes. "He was fussing at me for not acting like his mom and then expected me to get his ass in shape."

"It's about Sora," Riku confirmed, "but there is no yelling involved. He hasn't done anything stupid."

"Quit being so fucking dodgy, Riku. Get to the point. You know patience isn't something I naturally have."

"He's planning something," Riku finally said. "I don't know specifics and I don't know... well, I don't know anything except for that he practically invited himself over to my house on the night you guys have prom."

Roxas burst out laughing.

Riku looked baffled. "Well, that was not the reaction I was expecting."

"That's because you're naive as hell," Roxas said, grinning. "Riku, think for a second. This is SORA."

"Which is why me not knowing what he's up to kinda worries me..."

"No," Roxas said, shaking his head. "Riku, you're smarter than this. Surely it's clicked by now."

Riku's cheeks turned slightly pink. "I know what you are implying, and trust me, the idea has definitely occurred to me."

"He's planning on sexing you up," Roxas said bluntly. "Or at least going further than you two have."

"You're acting like you're certain about this, Rox. Why are you acting like you're certain about this?"

"Horny short boy intuition?" Roxas said, getting up off his chair and sitting down next to Riku on the bed. "Come on. You're not an idiot. I'm not an idiot. Your biggest cockblock lately has been his issues. Although I'm really not sure he's got them all worked out, from how he's been behaving since he's come back home, he's at least worked on a few things. He's ready, and he must think you are, too."

"I told him I was," Riku said. "On his birthday, I told him I was ready whenever he was..."

"Well, there you go, then. Mystery solved. Is that really all you wanted to talk about?" Roxas asked, poking Riku. "That doesn't seem like it would be worth half the fidgeting you were doing before."

"There's something else, too," Riku admitted. "But you have to promise not to be a jerk about it."

"...Why do I feel like you're taking all the fun out of it by making me promise that?"

"Just promise, Roxas."

"Fine," the blonde said, pouting slightly. "I promise I won't be a jerk. Damn you and your maturity."

Riku shook his head. "It's not a maturity thing, really. I just... feel a bit awkward asking you this, and I needed you to promise ahead of time that you wouldn't hold it over my head later."

"Now, I didn't pro-" Roxas started, but Riku cut him off.

"Yes, you did. That's part of being a decent human being, Rox. You won't hold it over my head later."

"Fine. What's this important question, then?"

"Erm..." Riku bit his lip. "What's it like having sex with a guy?"

Roxas looked at him. "Well, that explains your nervousness."

"Yeah..."

Sighing, Roxas said, "Well, I guess that depends on how you define sex? I'm not really an expert on the matter."

Riku looked confused. "But you and Axel... I mean, you..."

"Nope," Roxas said. "We do lots of making out, and we've given each other handjobs, but that's about it. Handjobs can technically be considered sex, but something tells me you were talking about anal."

"You're serious," Riku said, looking at Roxas. "I can't believe... I mean, you always talk like you two are regularly having sex, and I figured..."

"We like to joke around. We tease and all, because that's the way we are. I've told him I'm ready and all. In fact, I told him I was getting kind of impatient," Roxas said, grinning unabashedly. "But I think he doesn't think I'm comfortable with the idea of a dick up my ass? I don't even know. Either way, I'm afraid I can't help you, kid."

"Well, that was anticlimactic..." Riku said, sighing. "So I'm going into this blind?"

"It's sex, Ri. It's hardly brain surgery. If it feels good and it gets you off, you're doing it right. If it hurts in the wrong kind of way, you're not doing it right." Roxas shrugged. "If Sora has something planned, he's probably done a fair amount of research, which is both slightly embarrassing and probably a good thing. It's sex, so it should be all instinct-y and shit, but I'm pretty sure things can go really wrong if you tear the skin down there."

"Roxas, how do you do it?"

Roxas blinked. "Do what?"

"You just... you never act like anything bothers you," Riku said, frowning. "I mean, you explode when something does, but things like this just seem to bounce off you. Aren't you scared or nervous or anything?"

Shrugging, Roxas said, "What's the point in getting nervous about it? What's the worst that can happen? If it's bad sex, as long as you care enough about each other, you can move past it. It might take a few times to get it right. It happens. It could also hurt, but again, not that big of a deal. Sometimes a little pain mixed in feels good, you know. There are kinks based off that, and if it isn't your thing, oh well. It'll heal. It might be a bit awkward at first, but you'll move past that. If you're worried about diseases and shit, even though you're both virgins, that's what condoms are for."

Riku looked at him. "Isn't there anything that scares you?"

"Everyone's got something that scares them. I'm not a fucking robot."

"Still..."

"Look," Roxas said. "I get scared, just like you. I get nervous, just like you. The difference between you and me, though, is that you worry and stress and fret. I don't waste my energy on that. If something bad is going to happen, it'll happen, and I'll deal with it. The future and shit are scary, sure. Why waste my time worrying, though?"

"Worrying can make you more prepared..."

Roxas sighed. "Riku, it's okay to be scared of sex. I personally think it's a bit silly, but I've had a lot of sex. All of mine was with girls, sure, but how different can it be? You haven't had that experience, and I get that. I can tell you from my experience, though, that you have no reason to worry. As long as you relax and enjoy it, instead of sitting there and freaking out, you'll be okay."

"Okay," Riku said. "If you're sure..."

"Riku, when was the last time I was wrong about something like this?"

Riku was silent, and Roxas gave him a hug.

"Don't worry, Riku. If you're that freaked out about it, read up on it or watch gay porn or something."

When Riku wrinkled his nose, Roxas laughed. "Now is that all?"

"Yeah," Riku said, finally hugging Roxas back. "You know, you weren't at all helpful, but I feel much better now. How did you manage that one?"

"Roxas magic," the small blonde said, releasing Riku and waving his fingers at the taller boy. "Isn't it incredible?"

"It really is." Riku stood up. "Well, thanks, Roxas."

"No prob," Roxas said. "And by the way, if you tell Sora that Axe and I haven't had sex, you're dead."

"If you tell Sora I asked you about it, you're dead."

Roxas laughed. "Deal. Have fun, Riku. Remember to lock your door. Don't want your mom catching you and throwing you a party afterwards."

"Oh god. She would do that, too..."

"I can picture the cake, now. 'Congratulations on FINALLY getting fucked, Riku!' All written in bright pink icing."

"Stop now before you mortify me," Riku said.

"But I'm good at that," Roxas said, grinning, "and you make it so easy!"

"Goodbye, Roxas."

Roxas smiled. "See you, Riku. Take care."

With that, Riku waved and left the room, looking significantly less fidgety and nervous than when he went in.

* * *

><p>Doors opened for prom at seven, so they had agreed to meet up at Roxas' house at 6:30. They had to take pictures beforehand, and the place it was being held was about fifteen minutes away from Roxas' house. They did not want to be there right at seven, so they figured they could take the pictures, hang out for just a bit, and head out.<p>

Roxas noticed when Sora left the house to visit Riku. Roxas had an evil grin on his face when he waved and told Sora to have a good time, but he wasn't entirely sure that the brunette noticed. Sora seemed a bit distracted.

Around 6:20, people started filtering in. Demyx and Axel showed up first, and Zexion showed up with Xion not much later.

Tifa ushered them outside for pictures before heading back to work. Since they still had 20 minutes or so left before the limo was supposed to arrive, they went back into the living room.

"So," Roxas asked. "Prom."

"Yep," Axel said.

"Fun," he said, grinning slightly.

"Sure," Zexion said dryly.

"I think it will be!" Xion said, poking Zexion.

"Yeah!" Demyx agreed.

Roxas grinned. "Back at my old school, they have junior senior prom, so this is my second time around. My mom wanted to make this big of a fuss last year, too, but my dad told her to lay off."

"Your mom is nice," Xion said, smiling slightly.

"She can be." Roxas said.

"My mom says she talks too much," Xion said, "so I told her she passed that gene on to her son, and he turned out okay."

"Hey!" Roxas said. "That's not fair."

Axel laughed.

Roxas poked Axel. "Shush, you."

Axel just poked him back, smiling.

"I just cannot believe your mother actually invested in a limo," Zexion said. "It's just prom."

Demyx clapped a hand over Zexion's mouth. "Shhh."

"Dmm mmph me mpph mmm," Zexion said, looking at Demyx.

"I have no idea what you just said."

"Zexion, speak English for once," Roxas teased.

Zexion rolled his eyes exasperatedly.

Demyx removed his hand.

"I said, don't make me bite you," Zexion said.

"Zexion would look good with a tiara," Xion announced, as if the words that just came out of Zex's mouth did not even register.

Axel choked on his laugh while Demyx blinked at them both.

"He would!" Xion said firmly.

"I would not," Zexion replied, equally firm in his belief.

"I think I have one somewhere," Roxas said, an evil grin on his face.

"Get it," Axel said.

"Be right back." Roxas walked out of the room and returned five minutes later. "Zexion, you are required to put this on."

"No."

"For me?" Demyx asked with his best puppy eyes.

"Pleeeease, Zex?" Xion asked.

Zexion looked at them all. "Where did you even get this, Roxas?" he asked grumpily as he put the tiara on his head. It was a cheap, plastic, silver tiara with fake green gemstones spread liberally throughout.

"Long story."

"Aww, Zexy!" Dem said.

Xion gave him a big hug. "You look adorable."

Zexion's face turned red. Demyx kissed his cheek.

"Do I have to keep this on?"

"Yes."

"Why?" Zexion asked his boyfriend.

"Because it's precious." Demyx smiled at him. "Just until we get there?"

Roxas pulled out his phone and snapped a picture.

"I'll keep it on if Roxas promises that picture or any pictures taken with it on my head don't end up online," Zexion said.

"Agreed," Roxas said.

Demyx grinned.

It wasn't long before the limo pulled up. "You guys ready?" Roxas asked.

"Yup!" Xion got up and skipped to the doorway. "Let's go!"

The others followed her lead.

* * *

><p>Prom was not bad, Roxas decided, but a little bit boring. It was definitely more fun than junior prom at his old school. Nothing incredibly noteworthy happened, but the music was decent and the food was good. They danced and ate and had fun.<p>

Afterwards, they piled back in the limo and headed for Roxas' house. Roxas got out food and drinks for everyone. He offered alcohol, though he only brought out water and soda in a cooler.

Xion and Zexion, of course, politely declined and grabbed bottles of soda. Axel and Demyx both said they wanted to drink a little, so Roxas let them pick out of the bottles he had stashed away. He grabbed a bottle of beer for himself.

They had made a detour to Blockbuster on the way home to pick out movies, so they popped one in. They were all a bit tired, but they figured they could stay awake for a movie.

About halfway through, Xion was curled up into a ball on the floor. Zexion was watching Demyx more than he was the movie. Roxas was almost through his second bottle of beer, and he was already starting to get friendlier. His head was on Axel's shoulders, and his arms were around his waist.

Axel was absently playing with Roxas's hair as he watched the movie.

Roxas finished the last of his drink. "I'm going for more. Do you need any?"

"I'm good," Axel said.

"Mmkay." Roxas returned a few minutes later. "Remind me to clean all this up tonight," Roxas said, settling back into his seat and leaning into Axel. "Riku won't be around to be the reasonable person who doesn't get hung over and who cleans up after us."

"Mmkay," Axel agreed.

"Sometimes I'm glad my parents practically live at work," Roxas said.

Axel only 'hmm'ed.

"So," Roxas said, looking at the TV. "What's this movie about?"

"Penguins," Demyx supplied sleepily.

"But all I see are people," Roxas said, frowning. "No penguins."

"That's because the people want to take the penguins away from the guy."

"Oh. That seems silly. Let him keep his damn penguins." Roxas closed his eyes and took a swig of his beer.

"Mhmm," Demyx agreed.

"Do you two need to go to sleep?" Zexion asked.

"No."

"Nope," Roxas agreed. "I'm still wide awake."

Despite his 'no', Demyx curled into Zexion's side, hugging his empty drink bottle like a teddy bear.

"I love you," Zexion mumbled to Demyx. "I'm going to take this away now, okay?" He reached for Dem's bottle.

Dem whined at him.

"When I'm back, we can cuddle. I'm warmer and softer than this."

"S'my new teddy."

Zexion looked around. He grabbed a small pillow from the sofa, taking the bottle from Demyx and replacing it with the pillow. "I'll be right back, okay Demyx?"

"Mmh."

Zexion rinsed out the bottle and disposed of it, and by the time he returned, Demyx was almost asleep. Zex grabbed another pillow from the sofa, set it under Demyx's head, and laid down next to him, wrapping his arms around the blonde.

"Night, Demyx."

"Love you, Zexy," Dem muttered.

"Love you, too."

Roxas was almost through his third bottle when he realized that he and Axel were the only ones still awake. "Axelllll," he said cheerfully, his voice slightly slurred.

"You sound like Larxene. Stop."

"Whoops. Sorry."

"Anyway, what'd you want?"

"Are you actually watchin' the movie?"

"Yes, those baby penguins are fucking adorable."

"Oh." Roxas frowned. He was potentially being cockblocked by penguins. He was not sure how he felt about that.

Axel kissed his cheek. "They are cute, but you're cuter. Don't look so sad."

Roxas smiled. "You're cute, too, Axe." He used the hand he had wrapped around Axel's waist to gently pat Axel's belly.

"I know." Axel smiled.

Roxas set his bottle down. "I like you better than penguins. I like people, 'specially people of the Axel variety."

"Aww, that's sweet."

"I don't like birds."

"Shh, don't let the penguins hear you. They bite."

"But don't they have beaks?" Roxas looked slightly confused.

"Yes?"

"Teethybeaked bastards."

Axel just looked at him funny. "Don't talk about my mother that way."

"If you're part penguin, the deal is off. I've got kinks, but that sure as hell isn't one of 'em," Roxas said, poking Axel.

Axel attempted to imitate a penguin.

Roxas stared at him. "That shouldn't be funny. I think I need another drink."

"Noo you don't."

"Mmhm," Roxas said, reaching down to pick up his empty bottle.

Axel wrapped his arm around Roxas, trapping him. "No."

"But I've only had three," Roxas pouted, holding up two fingers.

"That's enough for tonight, or do you want an exploding head in the morning?"

"Three isn't enough for an awful hangover for me."

"Exactly, so you're stopping now."

Roxas pouted. "You're no fun."

"You'll thank me tomorrow when you don't feel like you're dying or something."

"But I'm barely drunk..."

"Shhh. You don't have to get wasted every time you drink."

Roxas did his best puppy dog eyes.

"No."

"Can I at least clean out the bottle?" Roxas asked, holding it up to show Axel.

"I'll do it later, when I get around to doing my own."

Roxas wrinkled his nose. "Stale beer doesn't smell as good."

"It doesn't smell good to begin with."

"Shhh, you'll hurt its feelings."

"Don't care."

Roxas sighed. "You've got your penguins, I've got my alcohol. It's nice and fuzzy and doesn't always smell the best, but it's nice enough that it doesn't really matter."

"That sounds like a baby penguin."

"Exactly!" Roxas said, grinning. "Penguins and alcohol're practically the same thing."

"Then we won't have either."

"But... if penguins are good for you, alcohol is, too, right?"

"No."

"Well, damn. All the penguin lovers I've ever known have lied to me."

"Sorry, Roxy."

Roxas set down the bottle and settled into Axel's arms. "Does that mean we're turning the movie off?"

"Yes it does. It's over anyway."

"Oh. I didn't even notice..."

"Mhmm."

Roxas turned the TV off. "There. Now that the evil penguins are vanquished, I have you all to myself."

Axel nodded. "Yep. Although, I argue that they aren't evil."

"Shhhh," Roxas said, putting a finger to Axel's mouth. "No more penguins. Just Roxas and Axel."

"Works for me," Axel said, the words muffled just a little by the finger.

Roxas beamed and removed his finger. "Good." He leaned in and kissed Axel.

Axel kissed back, and after a bit, Roxas broke the kiss. "Can we have sex?" he asked bluntly.

"No. Our first time will not be with you drunk."

Roxas frowned. "I already said I'm not that drunk..."

"That doesn't matter, Roxas. The fact is that you still are."

"Not really..."

"Not really drunk is still drunk. It's not happening for the first time, unless that not really is not at all."

"Then I'm not at all drunk," Roxas declared, seeming to think that saying it made it true.

"Doesn't work that way, Rox."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," Axel said.

Roxas sighed. "Fine," he said, kissing Axel again.

Axel kissed back for a moment. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Roxas said. "I'm just impatient, is all. Sora was gunning for sex tonight, and Riku was asking about it. He was shocked when I had to tell him we still hadn't had petnetrating-pene-you know. Sex."

"Oh."

"Mmhm," Roxas said. "It's okay, though. You're probably right. In the morning, I'll probly look back and regret asking you."

"I just want it to be at a good time with nothing influencing either of us, no matter how small. It feels less... one-night standsy that way."

"If it's important to you, then okay," Roxas said, burying his face in Axel's chest.

"Love you."

"Love you, too. And... Axel?"

"Yeah?"

"If you were a one-night stand, neither of us would be here right now."

"I know."

"Good." Roxas raised his head slightly, kissing Axel on the neck.

"We should sleep," Axel suggested.

"Not drunk or sleepy enough for that," Roxas said.

"Sad, because I am."

"You can use my bed."

"I'm fine right here."

"You sure?" Roxas shifted so less of his weight was on Axel.

"Yep."

"I can snuggle with you until you fall asleep."

Axel smiled. "That sounds nice."

Roxas smiled back. "Perfect." He kissed Axel on the cheek. "Should I clean up the bottles now or wait until you're asleep?"

"Stay."

"Okay."

Axel smiled again, closing his eyes. It wasn't too long before he was asleep, just like the others.

After kissing Axel gently on his forehead, Roxas got up, grabbing the empty bottles and trying to carefully navigate his way through the sleeping bodies spread out around the room. When he was finished cleaning everything up, he returned to the living room, curling up next to Axel until sleep finally came to him.

* * *

><p>Riku slowly opened his eyes. As he woke up a little, he noticed a few odd things.<p>

He was wearing no clothing.

The person next to him, who he looked and verified was Sora, was not wearing any clothing, either.

He was still really tired.

His brain slowly filled in the rest of the details.

There had been a bit of awkward discussion before Sora had finally just kissed Riku, and the tension melted away. Clothing slowly started to come off, and Sora gave Riku the blowjob that he had been trying to give him for ages. Riku knew it was probably a bit clumsy and all, but having nothing to compare it to, all he could really say was that it felt really, really good. He felt guilty for leaving Sora there, though, and when he mentioned it, Sora suggested fixing things by going just a bit further.

Just a bit further ended up being all the way. Sora told Riku to top. Sora had known for a long time that he would eventually be doing this with someone and that he was tiny and not the most aggressive. Riku had come to terms with things much more recently, and Sora figured he would be more comfortable on top.

Afterwards, they were both tired and happy, so they cleaned up and cuddled for a bit before falling asleep.

Riku shifted slightly, and he heard Sora mumble something. "You awake?"

"Mmph," Sora said.

"I'll take that as a yes."

One sleepy blue eye opened ever so slightly to look at him.

"You're adorable like this," Riku said, smiling and kissing Sora on the forehead. "Have I ever told you that?"

"Hmm."

Riku snuggled closer to Sora. "Go back to sleep. I'm sorry if I woke you."

Sora mumbled something, and the eye closed again.

"Love you," Riku said, closing his eyes and relaxing against the brunette.

Sora was already back asleep.

**[TBC]**


	37. Chapter 36

**Zemyx owns. That is all. Enjoy!**

**WARNINGS: nosy Roxases, talkative Zexions, and happy Demyxes**

* * *

><p>Roxas was eating breakfast when Sora finally walked in. Most of the others had already left, although Axel was still somewhere around. Roxas wasn't exactly sure where, but he guessed it was probably the bathroom.<p>

"Morning, Sora!" Roxas said cheerfully as Sora entered the kitchen.

"Hey, Roxas," Sora replied. "How was your prom?"

"I got cockblocked by evil penguins. I see you didn't have the same problem," Roxas said, noting that Sora was walking a bit funny as he approached the table. "How'd it go?"

"How sad for you." Sora chose not to answer the question.

"Was it that bad that you can't even talk about it?" Roxas raised an eyebrow.

"I just don't think you need to know."

"Boring," Roxas said, sticking his tongue out. "Did Riku at least feed you this morning?"

"Yes."

"Good. I'm glad he's being a good housewife. Axel didn't feed me. I had to get my own damn food."

"It's your house."

"Riku cooks food for me in my house."

"Because he doesn't trust you in the kitchen."

"Hey now," Roxas objected. "That's not fair. I've been feeding myself for over ten years. Just because I don't normally LIKE to cook doesn't mean I'm not trustworthy in the kitchen."

"Uh huh." Sora didn't look convinced.

"Don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about," Roxas said, poking Sora. "Remember your birthday last year?"

"No."

"Damn, you might want to work on that memory loss. I cooked you an entire fucking feast."

"I'm also pretty sure that's the year you decided to introduce me to alcohol."

"The alcohol came after, silly," Roxas said. "You're just trying to get out of admitting that I'm fucking awesome."

"I thought you were fucking Axel? Not awesome." Sora didn't normally swear, but he made exceptions for quoting.

"Axel and awesome are practically the same thing. If you tell him I admitted that, though, no food for you for a month."

"Riku would feed me."

"Riku would feed a rampaging dinosaur if it looked hungry enough."

"Exactly."

Roxas grinned. "Do his parents know about last night yet?"

"...I really hope not."

"I hope they do," Roxas disagreed, shaking his head. "I told Riku that if they found out, there'd be cake. He would owe me a slice of that."

"Well, if there's cake..."

"And you'd get smothered in motherly love and affection. Love and cake and sex! Win-win situation."

Sora looked thoughtful. "Maybe they should find out."

"Did you guys make enough of a mess that extra laundry will have to be done?"

Sora shrugged.

"...How can you not know that?" Roxas looked at him. "I mean, that's kind of something you would generally notice."

"Didn't say I don't know."

"You're foiling my plotting attempts with your dodginess, you know. I do not approve of this."

"Too bad," Sora said.

"Oh well," Roxas said, shrugging. "If I actually cared enough, I could worm all the details out of Riku. He'd tell me if I was persistent enough."

"Probably."

Roxas got up from the table and ruffled Sora's hair, giving his friend a small hug. "I'm happy for you, Sor."

"Thanks, Rox."

"If Riku's mom doesn't throw Riku a party, maybe I should take care of it. Both of you were long overdue on the getting laid thing. We can get you drunk and try for a round two!"

"Oh god."

Roxas grinned. "I would just have to spend the night at Axel's, because as much as I love you two, I don't want to hear that."

"You could just go somewhere far enough away in the house."

"True," Roxas said. "That would be less fun, though, wouldn't it?"

"No."

"Awe, Sora actually likes having me around?"

"Sometimes."

Roxas poked Sora. "Sometimes? Always, you mean."

"No."

"Then no cake for you," Roxas said firmly.

"Mean."

"Says the boy who just told his best friend he isn't fucking that he only likes him around sometimes."

Sora shrugged.

"Anyway, I've got stuff I should probably be working on."

"Oh. Okay."

Roxas looked at him. "You almost sounded disappointed."

"Nah."

"Oh. There I go again, thinking you actually care," Roxas teased.

"Shush."

"Nope."

Sora pouted,

"Either way, I have work and Axel to attend to."

"Have fun."

Nodding, Roxas said, "Feel free to pop in. I don't think we're going to be doing anything."

"I... don't think I want to take any chances after last time."

Roxas grinned. "Oh, come on. It can't have been that traumatizing."

"Traumatizing or not, I don't want to see it again."

"Yeah, yeah. Still. As long as you knock, you should be okay."

Sora shook his head. "I think I'm gonna go nap. I'm still tired."

"Sleep well."

"I will."

"Holler if you need anything," Roxas said.

"Mmkay."

Waving, Roxas left the room and headed back to his bedroom, where Axel was sprawled out on the bed.

The redhead looked over when he heard someone enter the room. "Hi."

"Hi." Roxas settled in on the bed next to him. "Not get enough sleep?"

"No, no. I did."

"Good. If you didn't, I'd force you to pass out in my bed."

"I'm fine."

Roxas nodded. "Did you have fun last night?"

"Mhmm," Axel said, snuggling up to Roxas. "Did you?"

Roxas smiled, shifting so that he was laying down next to Axel. "I did. It was nice."

"I'm glad."

"I'm not sorry I asked to have sex," Roxas said. "I'm a little embarrassed about how I did it, but I don't regret it."

"I don't regret my answer."

"I figured as much."

Axel shrugged.

After a second or two, Roxas said, "I don't know that I like it, but I'm going to respect it."

"Sorry."

Roxas shook his head. "Not allowed to apologize."

"Okay..."

"If you don't want to have drunk sex the first time, then we won't have drunk sex the first time. You're allowed to have your opinions, and if I made you apologize for them, I'd be a bigger dick than normal."

"I'm not apologizing for my opinion. I know you're frustrated with the pace. That's what I'm sorry for."

Roxas shrugged. "It's not just about me, though, is it?"

"I dunno."

"It's not. If you were some guy I met at a club or a party or whatever, it would be all about me. I'd be drunk and horny and I'd get what I wanted and never see you again. That's not the case, though. You're my boyfriend, and I care about you. If you don't want things to go as quickly as I do, then they won't. I can deal."

"Thanks, Rox." Axel closed his eyes. "Normally, I wouldn't care, but... something about this relationship makes me want to do things right, ya know?"

"Trust me, if you talked to my friends in some of the past places I've been, they would tell you that me being this patient and accommodating is a sign that the end of the world is coming." Roxas snorted at the thought. "It's not my normal course of action, but I want to make this work."

"I'll take your word for it."

Roxas kissed Axel on his cheek. "Thank you."

"Love you."

"Love you, too."

* * *

><p>Zexion was not incredibly fond of parties. He left that kind of stuff to Demyx and Roxas and Axel and the others. He went along with their plans, but parties just weren't his thing.<p>

However, this time of year, he could not really escape parties. After all, Demyx's birthday was coming up quickly. He had let Roxas and Axel know, hoping they would take care of it. Ultimately, though, it ended up being Zexion and Axel that worked out what they were going to do on Demyx's birthday. They had known the blonde longest, after all.

The water park had just reopened for the year, so they decided that that was where they wanted to spend most of the day. Demyx would love it, of course.

The most fun part of the entire thing, Zexion thought, was not saying a word about it to Demyx. As it got closer and closer to Dem's birthday, the blonde kept dropping hints and reminders, hoping someone would say something. Zexion instructed the others to act like they didn't notice. It was a bit cruel, he knew, but it would make the surprise on Demyx's face that much better.

Zexion arranged to go over to Demyx's house on the Saturday before his birthday. When Zex told Demyx he was coming over, he claimed that it was just to work on studying for finals. Demyx seemed almost disappointed.

That morning, Zex drove over bright and early and knocked on the door.

Demyx opened the door, smiling when he saw Zexion. "Hi."

"Hey," Zexion said, smiling slightly. "There's been a change of plans."

"What do you mean...?"

"Notice I have no backpack?"

"Um..." Demyx looked. "I hadn't until just now."

"Can I still come in, though?"

"Of course you can!" Demyx moved out of the way.

Zexion smiled. "Perfect. Mind if I go grab something really quickly?"

"Go ahead..."

Zexion wandered back to Demyx's room, opening his dresser and pulling out his swimming trunks. Then, he went to the bathroom, where Demyx kept his beach towel and his goggles. He walked back to the living room and handed them to Demyx. "You're going to need these."

"I am?" Dem looked confused.

"Yup. Do you need sunscreen as well? I have some in the car, and it should be enough, but..."

"Umm..."

Zexion smiled at Demyx's baffled expression. "Are you ready to leave?"

"What are we... Where... I'm confused."

"Do you trust me, Demyx?" Zexion asked.

"Of course I do," Demyx answered automatically.

"Then come on. Let's go get in the car."

"Okay."

The pair walked out to the car and got in. Zexion turned the music on.

"So, do you have any idea of what's going on yet?"

"Are we going swimming?"

"Slightly more fun than that."

Demyx blinked. "What's more fun than swimming...?"

"Swimming and water slides?"

"Oh!"

Zexion grinned. "We're off to the water park."

Demyx grinned hugely at him.

"Did you seriously think I would forget your birthday, Demyx?"

The blonde played absently with the bottom of his shirt. "Well, no... but..."

Zexion frowned. "You did, didn't you?"

"No."

"Okay," Zexion said, but the frown did not fade.

"I really didn't. I promise."

Zexion nodded. "I believe you, then."

"Then why are you still frowning...?"

"Just thinking." Zexion smiled. "Anyway, the others will be meeting us there."

"Really?"

"Yup."

Demyx smiled.

"So that is the plan. How does it sound?"

"It sounds perfect."

"Good." Zexion beamed. "We're almost there."

Dem looked out the window of the car, looking significantly more excited than he had previously. Zexion saw the expression out of the corner of his eye and laughed slightly as they turned into the parking lot. They found Roxas' car and parked next to it.

"Well, we're here."

"Yep!"

Zexion glanced over to the car next to him, which the other three were climbing out of. "Everyone's here. You ready to go?"

Demyx nodded furiously.

"Then let's do this."

The pair got out of the car and met the rest of their friends outside. They all entered the water park and regrouped wearing swimwear before exchanging the usual greetings and birthday wishes.

"So, where to first?" Roxas asked Demyx.

"The tallest one here," Demyx said, pointing at the slide that was towering over them.

"Wait," Roxas said, frowning. "You don't like heights with roller coasters, but you're fine with the tallest water slide?"

"I feel safer in the water than I do some stupid cart. Plus, it's over quick enough and I get to swim around after reaching the end to get out."

Roxas shrugged. "Let's go, then."

Off they went.

* * *

><p>After they had gone on almost all the water slides, they went into the pool area for a while to swim. Demyx and Axel ran straight into the water, splashing and messing around. Xion was content to float around by herself. Zexion was sitting on the side, dangling his feet into the pool. Since he looked entirely too serene, Roxas decided he was going to go sit by Zexion for a while.<p>

"Hey," he said, plopping down next to Zexion, splashing the boy slightly as he let his feet down into the water.

"Hello, Roxas."

The two were quiet for a few minutes. For all the time Roxas spent with Zexion, he did not know the gray-haired boy as well as some of the others. He did not really know what to talk about with him when they were not discussing school. So, the two watched their respective boyfriends swim around in comfortable silence. Axel looked annoyed when Demyx splashed him in the face, but with Dem sporting an enormous grin, Roxas knew that Axel wouldn't be able to stay annoyed for long.

"How do you do it, Zexion?" the blonde asked.

"Do what?"

"Handle Demyx," Roxas said.

Zexion grinned slightly. "If I received a quarter for every time I have been asked that, I would be almost as rich as you are, Roxas."

"Still, it's a valid question. He acts like a five-year-old kid half the time, and you're the only one of us that has any common sense or maturity. Doesn't he grate on you?"

"Are you sure you really want to know? It's a bit of a long explanation."

"The long explanations are sometimes the only worthwhile ones," Roxas responded.

"Okay," Zexion relented. "Do you want the objective answer or the more personal one?"

"Both."

"You are rather demanding today," Zexion said, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm just curious."

"Well," Zexion said before trailing off. He was trying to think of the best way to word things. "Objectively, it probably should annoy me. The fact of the matter is that he is often rather immature, and our personalities are dramatically different. I honestly suspect that it might not entirely be his fault, though."

Roxas looked at him. "Huh?"

"You yourself said he is immature half of the time, correct?"

"Yeah..."

"Well, that's only half the time. He will have days at a time where he is like this-energetic and childish and sometimes annoying. But then, it is like a switch flips, and his mood changes completely. He gets into ruts, sometimes with nothing to provoke them. Then, he'll be happy in a few days, like nothing was wrong in the first place."

Roxas frowned. "I never really noticed it being that bad. I mean, he has been moody and all lately, but I figured it was just because we're getting to the end of the school year. We've all got mixed feelings."

"Nope," Zexion said, shaking his head. "I mean, yes, that is a part of it. It is not a new trend, though. The psychologist in me suspects it might be some sort of disorder, but I don't know what it is, or if it is really anything at all."

"Have you ever said anything about it to him?"

"No, I haven't. After all, I am just a teenager with a year of AP Psychology under my belt and a copy of the DSM-IV. I am not going to tell him he has some sort of psychological disorder when I have zero evidence to back up my suspicion." Zex shrugged. "Besides, his mood swings are not ever serious enough that I have been overly concerned. It is just a niggling thought."

"Hmm..." Roxas looked at the blonde in the pool, who was trying to tackle Axel and failing miserably. "Still, though, there is no psychological disorder that would make him act like a kid is there? Doesn't that get old?"

"That is where the personal half of the explanation kicks in."

"Oh?"

Zexion nodded. "You know, I was determined not to like Demyx."

Roxas looked at him, surprised. "No, I didn't."

"Yup," Zexion said, almost laughing at Roxas' expression. "He was in a few of my classes in seventh grade. I did not know him well at the time. He was loud and overly cheerful, and all I really cared about was making sure I was getting the best education I could get. It was easy to think poorly of him. He did not act his age, he did not seem to care much about class and learning..."

"So basically exactly like he is now," Roxas teased. "What changed?"

"I talked to him."

"...That was it?"

Zexion actually did laugh at that. "We were stuck doing a group project together. I thought he was going to make me do everything by myself, but I was pleasantly surprised. He came over to talk to me right after the project was assigned to work out specifics, and it caught me off-guard. I usually have a knack for getting people right, but I wasn't as dead on with him as I usually was. That was the last period of the day, and we ended up talking for a while after school ended."

"But," Roxas said, looking confused. "I still don't get it. Him caring about school was enough to convince you you should date him?"

"If you told me back then that I would be dating him, I would have laughed," Zexion said. "The thing is, though, that although I am normally right, I know that I am human. I make mistakes. I am not stubborn enough to cling to false beliefs, and when I realized I was wrong about one aspect of his personality, I allowed for the possibility that I might be wrong about other things."

"Were you?"

Zexion shrugged. "I was and I wasn't."

"Meaning?"

"I was right about a lot of things," Zexion said. "He generally did not care about school unless it was something that interested him. He was loud and overly energetic. I had thought that that was a bad thing, though, and it wasn't. It only took one long conversation with him for me to realize that. He was also kind and honest and... real, I guess. He was who he was, and instead of annoying me, like I thought it should, I found it almost refreshing?"

Roxas looked at him. "And you seriously didn't know you liked him."

Zexion grinned. "It doesn't work like that, Roxas, and you know that. Besides, Demyx is like that with everyone. You don't understand as well as you could, probably, since most of your one-on-one interactions with Demyx have been surrounding Axel. Axel has been Demyx's friend longer than I have, and Demyx tends to be very protective of him. He has seen him get hurt before, and even though you seem to be a decent person, you have already managed to upset Axel enough for it to bother Demyx several times since you two became friends. He is a bit cautious around you. When Demyx really likes a person, though, it is like... turning on the sun, I suppose."

"I don't understand."

"It was the thing that changed my opinion of him most," Zexion explained. "It was the reason that he did not annoy me like he should have. I had never actually interacted with him properly-everything I knew was comprised of my observations from afar. When I actually spoke with him, though, he was not as easily distracted or as hyperactive as I thought he would be. He listened to every word I said. He was responsive and honest, and he seemed like he actually cared about what I had to say. It was not a feeling I was used to."

Roxas looked at Zexion. "You know, I think this is the most I have ever heard you say at one time. You're not quiet like Xion is, but you do not usually have this much to say."

"Yeah," Zexion said, smiling. "I have strong feelings on the matter. A lot of people just discount Demyx before getting to know him. They say he is infantile or obnoxious. I have had lots of people ask me why I put up with him. The truth of the matter is that I love him. Even before I had considered dating him, even before I considered the fact that I might have stronger feelings for him than friendship, I knew he was important to me. You haven't met my parents, but I am assuming you have heard me talk about my dad?"

"A little."

"He isn't exactly the most accommodating man most of the time. A lot of the time, it is all about his priorities and what he wants from me. He is not unfriendly, but he can be a bit demanding. I think that was part of the reason that Demyx stuck out to me so much in the first place. With Demyx, it is rarely about what he wants. I mean, he does make it perfectly clear when he wants something. I've always found that refreshing. Really, though, Demyx cares about me more than almost anyone. Right from the start, he was willing to look past the 'shy nerd' categorization that I was stuck with. He wanted to know who I was and what I wanted, and that meant a lot to me from the very start."

Roxas looked back at Axel and Demyx, who were being told off by a lifeguard. "You know, I don't really understand it, still. I guess I don't have to, though. You two seem happy."

"We are." Zexion smiled. "There are times when he does, admittedly, drive me nuts. There are times when he pushes too far or he uses those great big puppy dog eyes of his to his advantage. There are times when I just have to shake my head at him and wonder how he made it through grade school intact. When it comes down to it, though, he can be serious when he needs to be. I don't need him to be serious or mature or studious; I have enough of that for the both of us. I just need him to love me and I'm happy."

"You make things seem so simple."

"They are. I love him and he loves me. If there is one thing I've learned from being Demyx's friend and boyfriend, it is that feelings and logic don't always work together. Sometimes, you just have to recognize a good thing and be happy for yourself. There's no point in overcomplicating things."

Roxas poked him. "I think if you spout any more sappy words at me, you're going to explode, and Dem will have another reason to hate me."

"He doesn't hate you now, but he would then," Zexion agreed.

"Heads up," Roxas said, grinning slightly. Demyx had apparently noticed the two of them sitting there on the side of the pool and thought it was unacceptable that Zexion was not completely soaked. He was starting to head over.

"Well, that is my cue to leave, I suppose," Zexion said. "I apologize for talking your ear off. You were right when you noted that I am not usually this verbose."

"Nah. It's all good."

Zexion slipped into the pool. "One of these days, I should be allowed to question you about Axel, to make up for this."

"Oh, Zexion wants to know the sordid details of my love life?" Roxas said, grinning. "Here I thought you were the academic of us, but you're just a busybody."

Zexion never got to answer, because at that moment Demyx saw fit to grab Zexion's arm and pull him farther out in the pool.

"Bye Zexy!" Roxas said, waving as the boy was dragged away. Having lost his source of entertainment, he decided it was time to go pester Axel for a bit.

When evening hit and the park shut down, they left, heading back to Roxas' house. Tifa and Cloud were home, for once, but they stayed out of their son's way during the party. Roxas and Axel had bought Demyx a giant ice cream cake, although Zexion had cautioned Roxas about letting Demyx have that much sugar at once.

They opened presents not long after the cake, and as a joke, everyone had gotten Demyx both a book and a real present. They only gave Dem the books at first, but when he looked more and more disappointed and confused as he worked his way through the stack of presents, Roxas went back to his room and grabbed the bag of real presents. Demyx's face lit up; he was pleased to see that not even Zexion had given him a book as a real present. Zexion had given him a new waterproof shower radio, since he knew Demyx liked to sing in the shower.

Eventually, the party ended, and everyone had to head home. Zexion offered Demyx a ride, and when they got to Demyx's, the blonde managed to drag his boyfriend inside to spend just a bit more time together.

Overall, it had been a very good birthday, and Demyx was happy.

**[TBC]**


	38. Chapter 37

**Hey guys. I have to apologize ahead of time; Laci and I had a bit of trouble figuring out what we were going to do with this chapter, so it's a bit all over the place. Combine that with the fact that I was taking calculus III this summer and this was exam week (five tests in four days) and the fact that Laci currently does not have a computer and you have a chapter that is just a little bit late. **

**Either way, we're very, very close to the end. We have graduation and a few other odds and ends and then this baby is done.**

**Enjoy!**

**WARNINGS: finals, mothers, and loneliness**

* * *

><p>Axel and Roxas were sitting in the middle of the living room of Axel's house, studying. Finals were coming up within the next few days, and although Roxas felt like he was more than prepared for whatever the teachers could throw at him, he knew Axel would be studying until the tests were over. Helping Axel review and quizzing him, even for the classes they did not share in common, was a way to spend time with him.<p>

They had already been at it for an hour and a half when Roxas started to get really bored. They had already worked through the review sheet for two of the subjects, and Roxas could tell that Axel's brain was starting to slow down a bit.

"Break time," Roxas said, setting down Axel's notebook.

"But..." Axel protested for a second, but gave it up a moment after, sighing and laying back onto the floor.

Roxas smirked. "That's what I thought. We can go back to studying later. Your brain can only take in so much useless shit at once, though."

"It's not useless," Axel protested.

"When are you ever going to need this?" Roxas asked, holding up one of Axel's textbooks.

"I dunno. Maybe someday there will be a little brat running around needing help with their homework."

Roxas made a face. "Kids were always supposed to be part of my life plan, according to my parents. I've always thought I'd make a particularly awful dad, though."

"I don't think you would," Axel said. "I might, though."

"Are you kidding? You've got an enormous soft spot. I can see you having a little girl just clinging to you."

"Why a girl?"

Roxas shrugged. "I can see you with a boy, too. I just got the mental image of you having a daddy's little girl first."

"I guess. Maybe that wouldn't be so bad."

"Do you want kids?" Roxas asked. It was the first time that either of them had really talked about children, since it was hardly a pressing topic, and he was a bit curious.

"Not particularly, but hey, I'm only 18 right now."

Roxas nodded. "That's pretty much the way I feel. I sometimes can't even take care of my own shit. I can't imagine having another loud, messy, little person to take care of."

"The world is scary enough with only one Roxas."

Ignoring Axel's jab, Roxas said, "Besides, last time I checked, two boys don't make a baby on their own."

"Thank goodness. Or I think Demyx and Zexion would be in trouble."

"What does that mean?" Roxas laid down next to Axel.

"Use your imagination."

Roxas laughed. "If you just mean they're having sex, that'd put Riku and Sora in the same boat as well. Babies, babies everywhere."

"Yes, but those two have been at it for longer."

"Have you and Dem talked about it?" Roxas asked. "I mean, I know they've been having sex, but they tend to avoid the topic with me around."

"Dem talks to me about everything, including stuff I'd rather not know."

Roxas made a face. "That sounds like a picnic."

"Sure," Axel said.

"Sora refused to talk about it when he and Riku had sex the first time. I didn't press. I am a bit curious, but not enough to make an issue of it. As long as it doesn't fuck with their relationship, we're all good."

"I wouldn't talk about it openly either. What happens in the bedroom, stays in the bedroom."

"I'm somewhere in the middle," Roxas said. "If it was someone I trusted asking about it, I might talk about it. Like, if Riku and I were talking, I know he would not say a word, and I might give a few details. For the most part, though, it's nobody's business but mine and, now, yours. I'm not Mr. Motor Mouth like Demyx."

"Demyx is fond of telling me things, but he doesn't do it so much with other people."

"You're old friends. It makes sense."

Axel nodded.

Roxas moved closer to Axel. "I'm glad you have him."

"Yeah, me too."

"Hm," Roxas said, closing his eyes.

Axel gently kissed his cheek, and Roxas opened his eyes again so he could move to kiss Axel. The redhead kissed back for a second before pulling away.

"We have to be careful," he said. "My mom will be home soon. I don't want her walking in on a makeout."

"That would be just a little bit awkward," Roxas agreed. "We don't have to do anything now, then."

"Love you."

"Love you, too." Roxas kissed Axel on the cheek.

Axel smiled and wrapped an arm around Roxas, pulling him closer. Roxas nuzzled into Axel's side, wrapping one of his own arms around Axel's thin waist.

"If we aren't careful, I might just fall asleep like this," Roxas said, yawning.

"That's not a bad thing."

"Mmhm," Roxas said. "It is too."

"Oh?"

"I can't quiz you when I'm passed out on your floor, can I?" Roxas asked. "You would miss my fantastic quizzing skills."

"Oh well. You're cute when you sleep."

"Oh?"

"Mhmm."

Roxas poked Axel gently. "I feel like I should object to being called cute, but it's probably a bit late for that."

"Yep. Wouldn't make it any less true anyway."

"Either way," Roxas said. "No falling asleep."

"You can if you want."

Roxas shook his head. "Nah." He kissed Axel on the cheek. "I'm good." He did not really want to pass out on the floor when he had actually found the time to spend with Axel.

"Mmkay." Axel snuggled closer to him.

The two laid there in comfortable silence, enjoying the proximity to each other. After a few minutes, though, Roxas felt the need to break the silence before he did actually fall asleep.

"I keep wanting to say I love you, but I feel like if I start using it so liberally, it will become a verbal tic."

"Aww, I wouldn't mind," Axel teased.

"Then I love you," Roxas said, kissing Axel. "Oodles and bunches and all that sappy stuff."

"I love you too, goofball."

There was a noise as the door opened and Axel's mother walked in with a bag of groceries. She turned into the kitchen. "Axel, would you mind giving me a hand?"

"But Moooom."

"Yes, Axel?"

"Roxas is here."

His mom wandered back into the kitchen. "Oh. Hey there, Roxas. I'm stealing my son. He's going to help me put away groceries."

"Works for me," Roxas said, grinning and attempting to sit up. Axel refused to release him, though, so he settled back in. "Do you need an extra hand?"

She grinned. "See, Axel, your boyfriend knows how to be polite."

"He's a suck-up," Axel muttered. "We were studying."

"Oh yeah," Axel's mother commented dryly. "You know, if studying involved cuddling on the floor, I would have stayed in school a hell of a lot longer."

Axel frowned. "We were taking a break."

"Well, break's over until the groceries are put away."

Axel groaned, but disentangled his limbs from around Roxas. "Fine."

"Drag Roxas along," she said. "I'm taking him up on his offer to help."

"He can get up by himself. He's not two."

"I hope not. I don't want my son into babies."

"Ew," Axel said, making a face at the thought.

Roxas stood up, seeming completely unperturbed by the conversation. "Well, I'm not a baby, last time I checked, so we're all safe. Grocery time."

Axel shoved his shoulder gently.

After all the groceries were taken inside from the car and unpacked, Axel's mom changed out of her work clothes and walked back into the living room. "Roxas, would your parents mind if I stole you for the night? Since you're dating my son, I should probably get to know you better, and I would love if you could stay for dinner tonight."

"Nope, they wouldn't mind, and I'm free."

"Perfect." She beamed. "You and Axel can run along for the time being, then, and I'll take care of starting that."

"Thank you," Roxas said, smiling. "I appreciate it."

"Wanna take studying to my room?" Axel asked.

"Let's grab your stuff."

The two of them gathered up the books and notebooks from the floor before retreating down the hall to Axel's room. They set the books down on the floor next to Axel's bed.

"I like your mom," Roxas said. "She's got personality."

"She's odd."

"Now we know where you got it from," Roxas teased.

"Hey..."

Roxas grinned. "Seriously, though. I like her a lot."

"She's awesome."

"Has she always been so comfortable with everything?"

"I guess so." Axel shrugged.

Roxas shook his head. "That must be nice." His own parents had been nicer about things lately, but Roxas seriously doubted that they would get to the point where they were comfortable with the idea of him having a long term boyfriend anytime soon.

"Mhmm."

"So," Roxas started. "Are we actually going back to studying?"

"Nah."

Roxas grinned. "I was hoping you'd say that. I don't think it would be very productive. Near the end there, I was learning more than you were."

"Oh?"

"Photographic memory," Roxas reminded him.

"Well, yeah, but..."

"But?"

Axel shrugged.

"Your brain can only process so much."

"I guess."

Roxas sat down on Axel's bed and held out his arms. "We can work on stuff after dinner."

Axel joined him on the bed. "That sounds good."

Roxas wrapped his arms around him and kissed him on the cheek. "Good."

"Love you, Roxy."

"Love you, too."

Before long, it was time to eat. Roxas learned quickly that dinner with Axel and his mother was an interesting experience. The two were constantly teasing each other and joking around like they were friends instead of mother and son. Although Roxas would never admit it to Axel, it almost made him a bit jealous-his mother was nice when company was around, but he had never had the same kind of warm, friendly relationship with her.

After dinner, the two boys helped clean up and went back to Axel's room, where they did actually study for another hour or two until Roxas finally went home for the night.

* * *

><p>Riku looked at his small boyfriend, who was sitting on the bed in his room in Roxas' house. Things had seemed like they were going to be okay when Sora got out. Riku was surprised by how happy Sora was for the first week or so. Everything seemed like it would return to normal.<p>

For the last few days, though, Riku could not help but notice that things were not quite right. Sora had been a lot quieter, and even then, he had a small frown on his face.

Riku knew he had to talk to Sora about it before things could potentially get worse.

"Sora?"

"Yeah, Riku?"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

Riku looked at him. "Sora, I am not a complete moron."

"Seriously."

"Have I done something wrong? Is it Roxas again? Is it school or your parents or...?"

"It's nothing."

"Would you please quit lying to me?" Riku asked, his voice low and tinged with sadness.

Sora was quiet.

"I promise I will listen and take whatever it is seriously if you would just talk to me about the things that are bothering you."

Sora shrugged. "School's almost over."

Riku frowned slightly. "I would have thought that would make you happy, since it means summer is coming up."

The brunette shook his head.

Finally, things clicked. "Oh, I see now. This is about Roxas and I graduating."

"Mhmm."

Riku hugged Sora. "I'm sorry, Sora. I could just fail all my exams and stay back a year?"

Sora shook his head, hiding his face in Riku's shoulder.

"We'll still have all summer," Riku said, running a hand through Sora's hair reassuringly. "Just because we've graduated doesn't mean we're going to leave immediately."

"But that means it's close..."

"It's been close for a while now," Riku said sadly.

"That's not how I meant. I meant... you'd be past the last step before it was RIGHT THERE."

"No," Riku said. "The last step is when we have the car packed and we are ready to drive off to school. From after graduation until then, we still have almost three whole months. It isn't a lot, but it's something."

Sora whined at him.

"Sor, I love you," Riku said, kissing Sora on the top of his spiky-haired head. "And I know you can't help being sad about me leaving. If you dwell too much on it, though, and you let it hang over your head for the next three months, we won't enjoy our remaining time together as much. Besides, it's not like I'm never coming back."

"You're just going to be farther away than you've been since I was like 10."

"It's only five and a half hours or so. We'll make this work."

"Still far..."

"It is far," Riku admitted. "But it is still close enough that I can come home for long weekends and breaks."

"There aren't very many of those."

Riku was quiet. Sora moved to look up at him.

"I'm sorry," Riku said.

"Why?"

"Well, I'm the one who picked the school. I could have stayed closer like Roxas."

Sora shrugged, and Riku frowned. "So I'm sorry."

"Don't."

"It's making you unhappy. Maybe I shouldn't do this after all. I mean, I need to go to college, but I could always transfer..." Riku said quietly.

"It's done that for a while. Don't let it start bothering you now."

"Maybe I should go," Riku said flatly.

"No. I just... You've known how I feel about this year and all that for months. It didn't stop you before, so why should it matter now?"

"Because I thought time would make it better. I thought we'd get more used to the idea. I... I didn't think..."

Sora shook his head.

"I'm sorry." Sora was succeeding in making Riku feel incredibly guilty, even though Ri knew, objectively, that Sora's happiness should not entirely be his responsibility.

"Stop."

"Maybe I should go," Riku repeated, standing up.

A hand reached out and grabbed his wrist. "Ri..."

"I'm just upsetting you."

"Don't leave."

"I'll talk to my mom about potentially transferring."

"It wouldn't matter, would it?" Sora asked quietly. "By the time that was possible, wouldn't a semester be over already? By then, you might as well just finish out the year..."

"I could take a gap year. My parents wouldn't mind."

"You've already made the investment to go."

Riku fell silent, and Sora let go of his wrist.

"I'm sorry," Riku said, speaking so quietly that Sora could barely hear him. "Do you even still want me to stay?"

"Yes."

Riku sat down. "Then I will."

Sora curled into his side. "I love you."

Riku wrapped his arm around him. "I love you, too. I love you so, so much."

Nuzzling closer, Sora hid his face again.

"Will we be okay? Will you be okay?"

"Yeah."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Riku pulled Sora closer. He couldn't help but feel that it wasn't enough, and he still felt immensely guilty. "Then I promise I'll try my hardest to make sure you aren't alone."

"I'll be fine."

"Still."

"Seriously."

Riku shook his head. "We'll talk every single day."

"Okay."

"You have Skype, right?"

"Mhmm."

"Then we'll Skype all the time."

"Okay." Sora smiled a little.

"And," Riku said, "depending on my schedule, I might be able to visit you sometimes on weekends."

"Alright."

"We'll make this work. The year will pass before we know it."

"Yeah, and then I'll be in college, too, and I can go up there."

Riku smiled. "I should probably be a good influence and tell you you don't have to choose a college based on where your boyfriend goes, but I would be lying if I said the thought of going to the same school doesn't make me very happy."

"Who said it was because you'll be there?" Sora teased. "It's a good school."

"Of course," Riku said, his smile growing slightly. "I wouldn't have picked it otherwise."

"We could have sex all the time with no parental interruptions."

"We could be roommates!"

"Well, duh! Are you sure you're smart enough for college?" Sor teased.

Riku looked at him. "Pretty sure I am. What about you, mister?"

"I was born smart enough."

"Pretty sure they don't let you in college when you can't talk yet."

"You never know."

"Babies can't write to fill out the application, Sora," Riku said, poking him.

"Shhh."

Riku took Sora's advice seriously, choosing to use his mouth to press a kiss against Sora's forehead instead.

"Love you," Sora said.

"Love you, too."

Sora smiled at him.

"Oh, by the way... I talked with my mom earlier," Riku said. "She said you're welcome to spend the night, or I can stay the night here. As long as I let her know what we decide and get us to school on time, it's all good."

"Really?"

"Mmhm," Riku said. "Your call."

"Stay here."

Riku smiled and kissed Sora. "I'll text her now."

"Mmkay."

After Riku pulled his phone out and sent his mother a text, he pocketed it again. "Is Roxas home?"

"No. Not right now."

"Is he going to be home any time soon?"

"Maybe? He went over to Axel's."

"Hmm..."

"Hmm?"

Riku nodded. "Hmm..."

"Hmm what?"

"Just thinking."

"About what?"

"Things we can do while we're alone in the house," Riku admitted sheepishly.

"Oh."

"Sorry?"

"Sorry?" Sora looked confused by the apology.

"Your boyfriend has a bit filthier of a mind than I think you expected."

"I like it."

"You do?" Riku asked.

"Mhmm."

Riku laughed. "I don't know if I should be pleased or embarrassed at that."

"Both."

"Shush," Riku said, kissing Sora.

Sora kissed back, happily shushing. Riku leaned into the kiss.

"Hmm... Time for fun stuff?" Sora asked, pulling away.

"What kind of fun stuff?"

"The fun kind."

Riku raised an eyebrow. "That seems rather redundant."

"So?"

"You're going to have to clarify," Riku said before kissing Sora again.

"I think you know."

"So you want to have THAT kind of fun."

"Mhmm."

Riku smiled. "I am all for that, as long as Roxas doesn't walk in on us."

"I can't guarantee that, but it's worth a shot?"

"It's worth a shot," Riku agreed.

Sora grinned at him. Riku smiled back and kissed Sora.

After making sure the door was locked, they relaxed on the bed to enjoy their time alone.

**[TBC]**

**R&R!**


	39. Chapter 38

**This is a mammoth of a chapter as an apology for the fact that it is so late. As I mentioned in the last author's note, Laci actually currently does not have regular internet and computer access, so this has been written in bits and pieces when she was able to access stuff on her magical phone (Laci: ****because my phone is fucking awesome and has a google doc app)****. We hope you think that the chapter was worth the wait (though if you don't, there really isn't much any of us can do about it). **

**We're almost done, folks! Just one or two more after this. -Laci**

**Enjoy!**

**WARNINGS: a speech, a ceremony, a party, and a (somewhat) happy ending**

* * *

><p>Zex and Dem were sitting in the living room of Zexion's house. Finals were drawing to a close, and Zexion finally had time to focus on things that were not making sure he kept his GPA intact. With both AP tests out of the way and all of his exams but one done with, Zexion should have been looking forward to some nice rest and relaxation.<p>

He and Demyx had officially met to study for the last final, but both of them knew it was just an excuse to get together. The last final was AP psychology, which Zexion knew backwards and forwards and which Demyx did not really need to study more for.

After a half an hour of studying, Demyx had run off to get snacks and Zexion had pulled out a packet of paper. He was reading over it when Dem walked back into the room with chips and soda.

"What's that?" Dem asked, settling back in.

"Oh, nothing," Zexion said, reaching out to grab his folder and put the paper away.

"Nothing of yours is ever just nothing."

"This one is."

"Oh. Okay..."

Zexion set the folder back on the table. "Do not worry about it, okay?"

"Fine, I guess."

"...You are going to sound like a kicked puppy until I tell you what it is, aren't you?" Zexion asked, sighing.

Dem pouted at him in reply. Zexion reluctantly reopened the folder and pulled out the packet. He handed it over to Demyx to look at.

Dem took it and read it over. "Oh."

"See? Nothing."

"This isn't nothing!"

Zexion shrugged. "It's just a speech."

"But still..."

"Still what?"

"You could've told me, at least."

"I really did not think it was all that important," Zexion said frowning. "Otherwise, I would have said something."

"You're giving the valedictorian speech. That makes you first in grades out of a lot of people. That's not nothing..."

"I've known it was a possibility since the beginning of the year," Zexion admitted. "I'm more uncomfortable with the idea of giving the speech than I am excited about it, though. School is what I am good at. I do not have a lot going for me, but I am smart. When I told my parents, they seemed to believe it would be weirder if I were not valedictorian."

"Your parents are weird, though. I mean, it probably would be weird if I thought about, because you're the smartest person I know, but that doesn't make it any less of an accomplishment. Not just anyone gets to be that."

"I guess..." Zexion smiled slightly. "Either way, I am not looking forward to the speech aspect of it."

"It'll be fine! Talking in front of people is easy if you know what you're saying."

"I'll have my speech with me up there. I've been reviewing it since the administration approved it for me. I just know that speaking in front of people has not always been my strong point. I am not the most interesting public speaker." Zexion had been told more times than he could count that although his substance and organization were usually fine, he tended to not have much inflection in his voice.

"Pretend like you're talking to someone instead of reading what's on a paper. That might help."

"That's what my mother said." Zexion grimaced. "It is easier said than done for me."

"Find me in the group. I should be far enough back that it looks like you're looking ahead. It's easy to talk to me, right?"

"It is," Zexion agreed. "I shall try that."

Demyx smiled at him. "Good."

"I guess I should tell you these things more often, whether they're important or not..."

"Why the change of heart?"

"Not a change of heart, exactly," Zexion said. "You just made things a lot easier for me. I appreciate it."

"I did?" Demyx sounded surprised.

Laughing at Demyx's expression, Zexion said, "Yes, you did."

"Oh." The blonde smiled.

"Thank you." Zexion kissed Demyx on the cheek.

"Love you, Zexy."

"Love you, too, Demyx."

"Are we done studying now?"

"We are done studying until college," Zexion said, sounding slightly less happy with the fact than he should have.

"Ugh, college."

Zexion wrapped his arms around Demyx. "At least at college, you will be studying music, which you enjoy."

"Yeah, but I have to do other stuff, too, which I don't enjoy."

"Not for long, though, right?"

"I guess, but still..."

"Just remember that you survived through high school, and there you had to take more classes that you didn't enjoy," Zexion said. "So while college will be harder, you will be enjoying what you are studying more. Hopefully."

"Hmmm, yeah."

"I know you'll be fine."

"Hopefully. I've never been that far from home."

"I've never been to California, either," Zexion said. "I've been to my school once, but I haven't been that far away from home for long periods of time before. I am probably less nervous about leaving home than I should be, to be perfectly honest with you. Although I am going to miss you and the others, I am excited about the freedom that comes with being a plane flight away."

"Yeah..."

"Are you nervous?"

"Mhmm."

Zexion hugged Demyx. "I think that, once you get there, the nerves should pass. You can still talk to your family and to me, we just won't be right there with you."

"...Yeah."

"You'll make it work."

Demyx nodded.

Zexion knew that he was more sure of Demyx's ability to cope than Demyx himself was. Nevertheless, he was sure that Demyx would do just fine in college. He was social and energetic, and Zex knew that he would be able to make friends.

He just hoped that Demyx being so far away from his old friends would not prevent him from making new ones.

* * *

><p>Finals ended, meaning that the class aspect of high school was officially over for the group of seniors. Because the last day was on a Wednesday, they had a few days before graduation on Saturday. They had to do a practice run on Thursday, which took an hour or two, but the rest of the week they had off from school. The five of them enjoyed the free time, spending as much of it with each other as they could. They wanted to enjoy their last few days together as high school seniors as much as possible.<p>

Finally, though, Saturday came. Although they were one of the relatively small public schools, they still had too many people to fit the graduation ceremony in the gym, so they had it at a location fairly close by. The seniors were to arrive an hour ahead of time so that their homeroom teachers could make sure they were there and properly attired.

Not all of Roxas' friends were in the same homeroom, but most of them were with Xemnas, so they agreed to meet there. Xion would go sit with her homeroom when she had to, but they had a whole hour to check in and get in line.

Eventually, they had to line up and process in. Zexion was the first in line because he was valedictorian, but the others were fairly evenly spread out throughout the two lines.

They walked into the large room, taking their seats. The principal walked up to the podium and began to speak. After he was done, the guest speaker, some local sports player who graduated from the school, talked for a few minutes. Roxas was starting to get bored-no one was really saying anything remotely interesting or inspiring, although he supposed he did tend to be a bit cynical.

The salutatorian spoke first, and then, finally, it was Zexion's turn. As he walked up the podium, he could feel the eyes of everyone in the room on him. He set his papers down and looked up, becoming slightly more nervous now that he could actually see everyone staring at him.

Remembering Demyx's suggestion, he quickly scanned the room for the blonde, hiding a smile when he saw the boy. Demyx had somehow managed to get away with wearing his hair in his usual mullet to his graduation ceremony.

Focusing on Demyx, Zexion began to speak. He pretended he was talking to the blonde as he went through the words on the paper. When he finished, the giant grin and thumbs up sign that Demyx flashed him were much more reassuring than the clapping audience.

He returned to his seat and the principal spoke briefly again before it was finally time to receive their diplomas. Row by row, the students filed up onto the stage, shaking the hand of the principal and receiving their diplomas as their names were called.

Not long after, they processed out, and everything was finally done. They were high school graduates.

Roxas briefly broke apart from his school friends to walk back to his family. His parents both hugged him and forced him to sit through a few pictures. When that was over and done with, Roxas walked up to Riku and Sora, who he had invited with his leftover tickets.

"Well, I'm old now," Roxas announced.

"Riku will be soon," Sora said.

"Graduating doesn't make you old," Riku insisted.

Roxas grinned. "Going gray does, though, and you've already done that. Graduating will just be the icing on the cake."

"For the last time, it's silver!"

Sora laughed. "It's gray."

Riku shot him a look.

"Anyway," Roxas cut in. "Thanks for coming. I'm sure it was boring as hell, but I figured you two deserved to be bored to death with me."

"I was busy laughing at how badly Axel clashed with his gown," Sora commented.

"It was pretty bad," Riku agreed. "I don't see why schools won't just let us wear traditional black gowns."

"Because they're fuckers," Roxas said. "But I am free of them, now!"

"Lucky you," Sora said, pouting.

"Just one more year," Riku reminded Sora. "I'm technically not free, either, yet."

"You can count yours in days, though."

"You can too, technically," Roxas said. "365 or so."

"Screw you, shorty."

"You're short, too," Roxas said to Sora.

"SORA!" Xion bounded up to the three of them, hugging each of them.

"XION!"

"How are you, kiddo?" Roxas asked.

"Good," she said. "My mom wants pictures. Sora, Riku, you guys are free to come along."

"I don't wanna impose or get in the way or anything..." Sora said.

"Nope!" Xion said. "Come on."

Roxas quickly said goodbye to his parents, who had driven separately, and the three of them followed Xion back to her parents.

When they walked over, everyone else was already there. Xion's mother made them line up for five or six pictures before finally letting them mingle.

"Zexion, your speech was fantastic," Riku said politely. "Congratulations."

Zexion smiled slightly. "Blame Demyx for that."

"Blame makes it sound so negative," Demyx said, pouncing on Zex from behind.

Zex kissed Demyx. "Fine. Give Demyx credit for that."

"You really did do good."

"Thank you guys," Zexion said, smiling. "I'm just glad it is over."

"Could've been worse," Axel said, walking up from going back over to his mom for a moment.

"True," Zexion said. "Regardless, I am still glad it is over."

"I think we all are."

"Damn straight," Roxas agreed.

Sora pouted at all of them.

"Don't worry," Riku said. "You'll have your turn."

"It's so far away..."

"It'll go by more quickly than you think," Riku promised. "Colleges get out before high schools, too, so I should be able to be here when it's your turn."

"You better be."

"I'm staying here, so I'm coming whether you like it or not," Roxas said, poking Sora.

Sora squirmed away. "Oh god, no."

"And if you try to argue your way out of it, I'll have Riku convince you."

Riku raised an eyebrow. "And you think I'll just cooperate?"

"Yup!" Roxas said, grinning. "I know you will."

Riku was silent, choosing not to admit that Roxas was correct.

"What makes you think he can?" Sora asked.

"Riku is magic," Roxas said, nodding sagely. "If anyone can do it, he can."

"Nope."

Deciding to play along, Riku made his best sad face. "You wouldn't, even for me, Sora?"

"Nuh uh."

Riku sighed sadly.

"Sorry, Ri," Sora said. "I love you, but no messing with my free will."

"Well then I'll just have to sneak in through the air vents," Roxas concluded.

"I don't know... You could hide in your mom's pocket?"

"Hey! You'd invite my mom and not me?"

"Yes."

"Axelll," Roxas whined. "Sora's being a brat."

Axel looked at Roxas. "So?"

"So I felt like complaining and I knew you would listen?"

"You're a worse brat."

Roxas frowned. "That wasn't very nice."

Axel raised an eyebrow. "Someone accused me of being nice?"

"I think you're nice," Xion piped in.

"Aww, Xion." Axel hugged her.

Roxas wasn't entirely happy with the turn of events, but he brushed it off. "So what now?"

"Weeee should have a party," Demyx suggested.

"As long as I don't have to make any decisions, I'm in," Roxas said.

"Roxas's house is the go-to party place," Axel said. "Shall we?"

"The parents came in separate cars because they were off to work after this. We should be in the clear for my house."

"Perfect!" Demyx exclaimed.

"Is this going to be an overnight kind of thing?" Zexion asked. "If so, I will need to notify my parents."

"It could be."

"You're all free to stay," Roxas agreed.

"I'll tell my mom," Axel said.

"Do you guys want to go home and grab stuff before heading out, or do you want to all just drive straight over to my place?"

"We should probably change... I don't wanna be fancy all day."

Roxas nodded. "Okay. I'm going to take Sora home and change myself. Feel free to drop in whenever."

"Alright."

"You ready, Sor?"

"Yeah."

"We're going to head off, then," Roxas said. "See you at home."

Everyone split off to do what they needed to do before they regrouped at Roxas' house.

* * *

><p>Riku was the first to arrive, since he was used to coming to spend the night at Roxas' with little notice. The others slowly filtered their way in after, and before long, everyone was sitting in Roxas' living room.<p>

"Whoever wants food and stuff can get it," Roxas announced. "You all know where it is by now."

"We should do something fun," Demyx said, rolling around on the floor. "This is boring right now."

"What do you propose?" Zexion asked.

Demyx opened his mouth to reply, but started laughing insanely instead.

Frowning slightly, Zexion said, "Why do I feel like I should be worried?"

"Because your boyfriend just started laughing like a lunatic, maybe?" Riku said. "That is generally cause for concern."

It took a few minutes, but Demyx finally calmed down, only sparing a few more occasional giggles.

"You're going to have to tell us, Dem." Roxas' curiosity was piqued by the boy's sudden outburst.

Demyx shook his head, looking as though he were trying not to bust up laughing again.

"Axel, back me up here."

"He's probably thinking of something inappropriate," Axel said.

Roxas grinned. "All the more reason to share."

Demyx made a talking sound through his giggles, but it didn't sound much like a word.

"English, Demyx," Zexion said.

Trying to frown while laughing, Demyx repeated himself, somewhat clearer this time.

"Did he just say orgy?" Xion asked, sounding slightly confused.

"I think so," Sora confirmed.

"But I'm the only one not dating anyone," she said, pouting slightly.

"Xion, we're not actually having an orgy." Riku had to fight the grin that was slowly spreading across his face.

"We're not?"

"No, Xi," Axel said.

"Oh," she said, blinking. "That is probably a good thing."

"Yeah."

"Well, this is sufficiently weird," Roxas said.

"Only a little," Axel agreed.

"I think you succeeded in making things more interesting, Demyx," Zexion noted wryly.

Demyx stopped giggling and looked at him. "I did?"

"Definitely."

"What did I do?"

"Nothing," Roxas said. "Just be you."

Demyx frowned, confused.

Roxas just shook his head. "So then what are we doing?"

"No idea."

"Brilliant."

"Let's wing it."

"Works for me."

"Okay."

Riku looked at everyone. "You know, Roxas always talks about how crazy you guys are, but I'm a bit disappointed."

"Graduating is an energy taxing event," Axel said matter-of-factly.

"Oh yeah," Roxas commented. "All that sitting there trying not to fall asleep really wears you out."

"No one asked for you to speak, Roxas."

"Oh, so you'd rather me be doing other things with my mouth?" Roxas said, jumping at the chance to tease his boyfriend.

"Hmm, sure."

"I thought we weren't having an orgy," Xion said. "Make up your minds already!"

"Two people does not make an orgy," Axel said.

"If this continues, I might have to take back what I said about Roxas' friends not being crazy," Riku muttered to Sora.

Sora laughed.

Roxas was just looking at Axel, seemingly unsure whether he should take Axel seriously or not, which caused Axel to also laugh.

Xion tapped Zexion on the shoulder, and the two of them went off to get food. Xion did not know what was going on in her friends' heads, but she knew she wanted little to do with any real or imaginary sexcapades of theirs. Demyx trailed behind them like a puppy.

"When do you think Roxas is going to give up and stop staring at Axel?" Riku asked Sora.

"No clue," Sora replied.

"Should we say something?"

"Nah."

"We can hear you, nimrods," Roxas said, finally looking away from Axel.

Sora smiled innocently at him.

"If you two are serious, Roxas has a room, and we fully expect you to go to it," Riku said. "No traumatizing poor Xion."

"We would never," Axel said.

"Traumatizing Xion is like murdering kittens," Roxas agreed.

"I don't like kittens," Sora said with a serious expression.

"Then if you want to go murder kittens, you can," Roxas said. "Just don't traumatize Xion in the process."

"I was kidding."

"Food!" Xion said, bursting into the room with Zexion and Demyx behind her.

"XI!" Sora pounced on her.

"She's not the food, Sora," Roxas teased.

Sora shot him a glare.

The three who had went to the kitchen set down a wide variety of food. "We did not know what everyone wanted to drink," Zexion explained. "You all can work that out. We have food, though."

"Knowing Roxas, he's going to want to drink."

"Awe, Sora knows me so well." Roxas ruffled his friend's hair.

Sora ducked away, hiding behind Riku. "I've only known you for ages."

"So he has had a taste for alcohol the entire time you have known him?" Zexion asked curiously.

"Something like that."

"And how long have you known him?"

"Since...I think I was in eighth grade?" Sora made a face. "I mean, I didn't know him know him until I hit high school, but Riku knew him and yeah."

"I see," Zexion replied, frowning slightly.

"Hey, Roxas," Demyx said suddenly.

"Yeah, Dem?"

"Does your house have a pool?"

"Nope," Roxas said. "We have a hot tub, but no pool."

"Is there water in it?"

"There is. You're free to use it, if you want. I don't have extra swimming trunks to lend you, though."

"Good enough." Demyx scooped Zexion up.

"I'm perfectly capable of walking, Demyx," Zexion said, sighing slightly.

"So?"

"So you can set me down."

"Nope!" Demyx started walking.

Roxas blinked. "I now have the slightly concerning mental image of my friends skinny dipping in the hot tub."

"Nope!" Demyx said again. "None of that."

Then he and Zexion were gone.

"Well then," Riku said, looking mildly amused.

"Do you think they'll be back soon?" Sora asked.

"My guess is probably not," Roxas said. "Axel's really the one to ask there, though."

"It depends on what Dem has planned," Axel said. "If he just plans to toss Zex in the water, they'll probably be back soon. If he plans to get in himself, it could be a while."

"So we will know soon what exactly they're up to," Riku said.

The redhead nodded.

"Until then, I'm bored," Roxas said.

"Alcohol."

Roxas nodded and stood up. "Who is drinking?"

"Same people as usual?"

"Sora, Riku?"

"Hm?" Sora looked at him.

"Drinking or not?"

"Yes."

"Riku?"

"Not much."

"Okay," Roxas said. "I'll be right back, then."

"Mmkay."

Before long, Roxas returned with enough alcohol to get five teenagers reasonably drunk.

"Do you think it's safe to give a hedgehog alcohol?" Sora asked.

"No," Riku said firmly.

"Oh."

"Alcohol is for humans," Roxas said, handing Sora a bottle.

"Okay...But some people give it to their dogs!"

"No giving your hedgehog alcohol," Riku said, hugging Sora and accepting a bottle from Roxas for himself.

"He'd like it."

"No, Sora."

"Fine."

Roxas handed off a bottle to Axel, grabbed one for himself, and set the rest off to the side for when Demyx returned. He curled up next to Axe.

Sora disappeared with his bottle. Roxas and Riku shared a look.

"I'll make sure he doesn't get his hedgehog drunk," Riku said, getting up from his seat.

"Thanks, Ri," Roxas said, smiling slightly.

"No prob." Riku followed Sora out of the room.

Axel, Roxas, and Xion were left alone in the room.

"I'm going to go check on Demyx," Xion said. "Make sure he isn't trying to drown Zexy."

"He wouldn't," Axel said.

"She's trying to say that she doesn't want to be left in the room alone with us, Axe," Roxas clarified. "She's being polite about it."

"I know. I just think it is not nice to accuse Dem of drowning his boyfriend."

"You can run along, Xion," Roxas said. "We understand."

Xion nodded. "And I know Dem wouldn't really drown Zexy. I'll see you guys later."

"See ya, Xi," Axel said.

Waving, Xion headed out.

"So it's just us," Roxas said. He looked at the still full beer in his hand.

"Mhmm."

"I should be happy about that, but it's kind of depressing."

"We should go find everyone then."

Roxas shook his head. "You can. I really just want to pass out."

"Oh."

"I'm sorry for being so boring."

"You're not."

"I just graduated and I only want to get drunk and pass out," Roxas pointed out.

"Good enough."

"Good enough?"

Axel shrugged.

Roxas frowned for a second. "Okay, I'm done." He sat up straighter and slapped a smile on his face. "Let's go round up the others."

"Okay..."

Rox took a sip of his alcohol before getting to his feet. "You ready?"

"Yep."

"Then let's go!" Roxas grabbed Dem's drink, and they headed out to find the others.

After managing to pull Demyx away from the hot tub and dragging Sora away from Galileo, everyone met back up in the living room.

"We're back to the problem of having nothing to do," Roxas said.

"Let's play a game!" Demyx all but shouted.

"What game?" Zex asked.

"I didn't get that far."

Roxas absently said, "I have board games down in the basement."

"Which games?"

"Standard ones. Monopoly, LIFE, Sorry..."

"Hmmmmm..." Demyx made a face.

"What are you thinking?" Roxas asked.

"That there's too much math in games."

"Math is nice," Roxas said, taking another drink.

"No."

"Mmhm. It's all numbers and shit. It makes sense."

"Numbers are icky."

Roxas shook his head. "Music's all numbers, too, isn't it? Chords and beats and fingerings. It's applied, but it's numbers."

"...Shhhhh."

"Roxas, what are you going to study in college?" Zexion asked. He had been in Roxas' calculus class, so he knew that Roxas was good at math. It wasn't something that Roxas generally advertised, though, and Zex was a bit curious.

"Business, possibly economics as well."

"You know..." Axel said. "What is everyone doing? Dem is obvious, but not the rest of you."

"I'm obvious, too," Zexion said. "Psychology. I'm considering double majoring, but that is not a concrete plan."

"What would the second be?"

"Probably sociology."

"Interesting."

Zexion nodded. "Like I said, though, nothing but psychology is set in stone."

"I'm thinking French," Xion said, smiling. "Possibly philosophy, too."

"Oooh," Sora said. "But what could you do with that?"

Xion shrugged. "I'll work something out."

Sora nodded.

"I don't have any idea what I'm studying," Riku said. "I figure I have time to work it out."

Roxas rolled his eyes. "In other words, he's one of those obnoxious kids who is good at everything, so he doesn't want to pick one thing."

"I don't think he's obnoxious..." Sora muttered.

"I don't mean he's actually obnoxious, I mean that if he weren't a nice person, people would probably hate him for it." Roxas finished his first bottle.

"Oh."

"I'll be right back," Roxas said, getting up. "Anyone need anything while I'm up?"

"Nope."

Roxas had almost walked out of the room when something clicked. He stopped and turned around. "Axe, you never told us your major."

"Chemistry. And maybe history."

"Ew history," Roxas said, making a face.

"Shut your face."

Roxas stuck his tongue out, but he did not have a comeback besides turning around and walking into the kitchen.

"No one cares what I want to do, because I'm just a lowly junior," Sora said.

"I care!" Xion protested.

"Oh."

Xion smiled slightly. "What does Sora want to study?"

"Sora wants to be a little kid doctor."

Beaming, Xion said, "That sounds like fun!"

"I hope it will be."

"The kids will want to play with your hair," Roxas said, walking back to sit next to Axel with a new bottle.

"Yep."

"God we're old."

"Well, you are."

"I'm still technically younger than everyone but Sora, too," Zexion pointed out.

Sora pouted. "I'm always the youngest..."

Roxas rolled his eyes slightly. He knew it was a sore spot for Sora, but it wasn't all bad. "Means you stand a chance at living longer than us. Don't complain."

"Hm."

Watching the way Roxas was powering through his drink, Riku frowned. "If you keep going at that rate, Rox, you'll be the first to go."

"Yeah, yeah."

"Guys... I don't like this topic," Dem said.

Zexion hugged Demyx. "It's particularly cheery, isn't it?"

Demyx frowned.

"We'll move on from my impending doom," Roxas said. "I'll get board games from downstairs."

"Okay!"

Riku narrowed his eyes at Roxas. "I forbid you from grabbing Twister. I know you are going to want to grab Twister, but I am forbidding it."

"Boring," Roxas said, his tone accusatory.

"I like Twister..." Demyx said airily.

"Roxas when he's drunk and Twister are a scary combination," Riku said, shaking his head. "It's been banned."

Demyx looked at Riku with his best sad blue eyes.

"Drunken Twister, coming right up," Roxas said, an evil grin on his face.

"This is going to end badly..." Sora muttered.

Riku seemed to agree. "Axel, please go with your boyfriend to talk him out of this."

"But I'm really good at Twister."

"Roxas enjoys trying to play it naked."

Roxas shot Riku a dirty look. "Not drunk enough for the nakedness yet."

"I wouldn't mind the nakedness," Axel added.

"I would," Zexion chimed in.

"Been there, seen that, don't wanna go back," Sora said.

Riku nodded. "I'm with Sora here."

"We could safety pin his clothes on," Demyx suggested.

"We'll just make him sit this round out," Riku said, ignoring the filthy look Roxas was shooting him.

"Wait, why?"

"Because he's a prude. Either way, I'm going to get it." Roxas walked out of the room.

While everyone debated the issue, Riku walked over to Axel. "You need to talk to him."

"I know."

Riku looked relieved at that. "I'm glad you noticed. I would have tried, but when he's drunk, he tends to ignore me."

"He's not that drunk yet."

"He's getting there," Riku said, shaking his head. "If he keeps drinking at this rate, it won't take long at all. Trust me, I've been around Roxas drinking enough that I know by now. He'll finish that bottle while he's downstairs and grab another before he comes back with Twister."

"And after that I'm stopping him, just like I did the night of prom."

Riku looked at him. "Although I would greatly appreciate that, that's not what I want you to talk to him about."

"I know. I'm doing it anyway."

"Thanks, Axel."

"None of that."

"I'm not allowed to thank you for talking to him about why he's obviously miserable?" Riku frowned.

"Nope."

"Well, I'm doing it anyway."

"Fine."

Just as Riku had predicted, Roxas returned to the room with Twister under his arm and a full bottle in his other hand.

Axel walked over and took it away.

"Hey!" Roxas said angrily. "What was that for?"

"Tiny Roxases need to slow down."

Roxas reached for the bottle, but Axel held it above his head. "No."

"Then I guess I'll just go get a new one." Roxas shoved Twister at Axel and turned around.

Axel handed Twister off to Riku and wrapped his arms around Roxas. Riku walked over to the other side of the room, where the others were.

"You should let me go," Roxas said quietly.

"You should wait a while before drinking anymore if you're going to down them like a man in a desert who just found water."

"I've only had two, Axel."

"And we haven't even been here an hour. That's too fast. You are the only person who has had that many."

Roxas shrugged. "I've done worse. I'll be fine. I'm barely even slurrin' right now."

"Please, Rox? For me?"

It was hard for Roxas to fight the sad look in Axel's green eyes, especially since he had a little alcohol in him. He steeled himself against the pouting, extricating himself from his boyfriend's long limbs and heading out of the living room.

Axel stood there for a moment before heading out of the room, too, but in a different direction from Roxas.

Roxas came back to the room, his freshly opened bottle in his hand. He walked over to Riku, who had just finished setting up Twister.

"Rox, where did Axel go?" Riku asked, frowning and looking around.

"Hell if I know," Roxas responded nonchalantly.

"Fuck," Riku muttered. "What did you do now?"

Roxas looked at Riku. "Why does everything always have to be my fault? He could have just felt like leavin'."

"Roxas..."

"Fine," Roxas said. "He told me to stop with the alcohol and I ignored him."

Riku reached over and grabbed the bottle from Roxas. "Go find him. No more drinking until you do."

"No," Roxas said. "This is bullshit. Y'all are just running around, taking my booze and and actin' like you're my parents."

"Roxas," Riku said calmly. "Go find your boyfriend. You are upsetting him, and you will regret this when your head is a bit clearer."

"Fuck regrets. It's all bullshit, anyway."

"Okay," Riku said. "That's it. We're done. Come on."

Roxas blinked, surprised that his tirade was being cut off early. "Where're we going?"

"You're finding Axel and I am dumping this," Riku said. Riku grabbed Roxas by the arm, and although Roxas easily could have freed himself from his friend's grip, he went along with it. They searched the house, pausing briefly to dump the alcohol, just like Riku said they would.

After looking through the entire house, they didn't find Axel.

Riku was concerned until he glimpsed a flash of red hair in the lamplight of the front porch. He opened the front door, pushed Roxas outside, and headed back to the living room.

"Heya," Roxas said quietly, sitting down next to Axel.

Axel's eyes flickered to Roxas for a second, but he didn't speak.

"Riku told me I fucked up."

"How nice of him."

"You're mad," Roxas said, becoming slightly more unsettled.

"Observant."

"Don't you remember? I have a skill for statin' the obvious."

"I remember." Axel was still not looking at him.

"Riku wants me to apologize, but I'm not really sorry," Roxas said. "I probably should be, but I'm not."

"That's nice."

Roxas looked down. "I don't like upsetting you, though."

"Okay."

"Can you please at least look me in the eyes? You're scarin' me."

"I'll look at you when you're sober."

"Oh," Roxas said quietly.

Axel was quiet.

"You're not gonna be looking at me for a while, then."

"I know."

"Why is this makin' you so sad in the first place?" Roxas asked. "I've drank more with you right there and you didn't bat an eye."

"Because I asked you to fucking _slow down_ and you blew me off. I wasn't telling you to stop completely. That would have been different."

"I just don't wanna be sober right now," Roxas said quietly. "Is that so wrong?"

"That doesn't mean you have to down drinks like they're the last things you'll ever drink."

"Gets me there quicker. The less time sober, the better."

"I don't care."

Roxas was silent.

Axel stood up.

"Where are you goin'?" Roxas asked in a small voice.

"Home. Why?"

"I don't want you to leave. I know you're mad at me, but that doesn't mean you can't spend time with the others."

"I'd just be a bump on a log if I stayed."

Roxas was quiet for another moment. "Please don't leave."

"I'll consider it if you tell me why you want to be drunk so badly."

"Because I'm not happy," Roxas said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Stupid reason. I need better than that."

"It's an honest reason, stupid or not. Today hasn't been a fun day for me. I just did better at hidin' it earlier."

"Still not a good enough answer. I'll see you tomorrow or something."

"My parents sat me down to talk about my fuckin' future today," Roxas continued, ignoring Axel. "They've got everythin' mapped out for me, and it drives me nuts. I don't work my ass off enough for them, so they were goin' to lecture me about how much harder I'm gonna have to work in college. They're the ones pushin' for me to get a business degree. They said it'll be perfect for when I take over the business. None of this shit's new, but it annoys the fucking hell out of me," Roxas said. "I just... in high school, especially public school, I was gettin' some amount of freedom. They didn't care what I did as long as my grades were good and I didn't run around embarrassin' them. Today they lectured me about growin' up and takin' responsibility while I was in college, and they kept actin' like they were gonna be sittin' there and watchin' me the entire time. College is supposed to be about more freedom than high school, and I'm already feelin' trapped. I'm just... sick of it. I'm sick of having so little control over the direction my life's headin' and I'm sick of growin' up and I'm sick of responsibility." Roxas finally stopped, having completely run out of steam.

Throughout Roxas's ramble, Axel kept trying to reply to things, but he had given up at some point and just looked mildly annoyed, while still looking concerned. "Can I talk now?"

"Yeah."

"Rambling is annoying enough when you're not drunk. It's even worse when you are."

"Whatever," Roxas said grumpily. "Just make your damn point already, since I can already tell you're gonna start chewin' me out."

"I'm not going to do anything. I would have, but you talked over everything I was trying to say."

"I'm sorry. I thought you wanted to listen to my reasoning, not sit there cuttin' me off while I was talkin'."

"I only started trying to reply when I thought you'd be done, but apparently I was mistaken... several times."

Roxas stood up and started heading inside. "If you're just gonna lecture me for not lettin' you talk, I'm gonna leave now. Sorry I upset you more."

"I can't help you if you never let me get a word in, Roxas."

"Fuck this," Roxas said, opening the front door. "I'm not talkin' about shit like this again with you if it's just going to piss you off. Have a good night, Axel."

"I hate you for making me feel guilty for being upset about stuff."

"Then you can get used to hatin' me. I'm a dick, but at least I admit it. You're a fuckin' awful listener if you get pissed at me for ramblin' because I'm drunk and gettin' something off my chest that's been makin' me miserable for a long time and I haven't been able to talk about."

"I'm fucking awful at a lot of things, and I'm well aware of that fact, thanks. I'm sorry that your parents are pressuring you again. If you hate it so much, maybe you should tell them no once in a while. That's what I would do. Granted, my temper is fucking awful, so that might be why."

Roxas sighed. "I tell them no, but they always manage to get what they want, anyway. Everything's a negotiation with them. If I want somethin', I've gotta give up somethin'. All I really want is to just be fuckin' happy for a change, but even now, on my graduation night, I've fucked things up. I'm spectacularly good at that."

"What would you study in college if you didn't have them pressuring you?"

"I don't even know. Business is okay. I'm good at it. Econ. is all math-y, which I like. I just wish I was the one who chose it on my own. It's a fucked up situation, and I know I'm bein' petty..."

"Okay isn't good enough. What would you find fantastic to study? Like, I can say that I fucking love chemistry. What do you love?"

"I dunno," Roxas said honestly. "But if I did, it's not like I'll have any choice in it in the long run."

"Why not? Did you sign some deal in blood to be their little puppet?"

"I'm takin' over the business. The forms officializin' everything were signed when I turned 18. Even if they didn't want me to take business courses, I'd probly end up takin' 'em, because they'll help me out."

Axel snorted. "Some stupid piece of paper is stopping you? Papers can be destroyed or negated."

"And then what would I do with my life?" Roxas asked, sounding gloomy. "You keep actin' like I can just pursue my dreams, run off and do whatever the hell I want. I don't have any dreams, though. I'm okay with this. I'm GOOD at it."

"How can you be okay with something that's causing you misery? Why are you settling for GOOD when you could be GREAT at something? Why are you throwing away your potential to please OTHER people?"

"It's what I was raised to do," Roxas said. "It's not the job that causes me so much grief. It'll be stressful, but lookin' at the practical side of things, it's good money, and I can do the job. It's the fact that it's bein' forced on me that makes me unhappy. If my parents acted like it was an option instead of actin' like it was the ONLY option, I think it'd be a future that'd make me happy."

"I was raised to be a boy that shouldn't expect to go to college, because we don't have the money. Look at me. Look where I'm going in August."

"I'm eighteen fucking years old," Roxas mumbled. "I think that's the scariest thing of all. I'm young, and there's no way in hell that I should be havin' to deal with all this shit at my age. I can deal with it most of the time, because I'm me, but..."

"Fine. I'll give up on trying to get you to think of what you want. Instead, I'll put it this way. You probably don't even need to worry about it until your dad either retires or dies. That's gonna be ages from now. You have time to do shit."

Roxas walked away from the door. "Axel?" he said quietly.

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry. I probably seem like a dick for gettin' so caught up in my own shit when I've got it relatively easy compared to you."

Axel shook his head. "Don't worry about it."

"No," Roxas said. "We always brush your issues under the rug. Stuff like your dad and all... we waste all this time talkin' about my problems and ignorin' the fact that you have 'em, too."

"I'm fine."

"Fine and happy aren't the same."

"I know."

Roxas walked over and wrapped his arms around Axel. "If you ever need to talk or want to talk or... I dunno, anything... I'm here. Always."

"I know."

"Are you still mad at me?" Roxas asked quietly, his big, blue eyes searching Axel's face.

Axel shook his head distractedly.

"Then why are you bein' so quiet?"

"Just... thinking about stuff."

Roxas frowned. "What kinda stuff?"

"Family kind of stuff."

"Anythin' you wanna get outside that spiky head of yours?"

"You've noticed that I don't look too much like my mom, right?"

"Yeah. You've got her eyes, but that's about it," Roxas said.

"Yeah." Axel frowned. "Imagine me with shorter, straighter hair. No spikes, no length. And brown eyes."

"Picturin' you with short hair is weird, but I've got a mental image," Roxas said.

"That's what he looks like."

"He doesn't sound as pretty as you. Was he anythin' like you personality-wise?"

Axel nodded. "A lot."

"I always thought you seemed fairly similar to your mom, though..."

"Well, I do... They were similar in personality."

"Too similar?" Roxas asked quietly.

"Guess so."

"Do you have any happy memories of him?"

"A few, but they're all sort of fuzzy, because I was so young."

Roxas hugged Axel more tightly. "Do you still miss him?"

"Yeah..."

"I would offer to try and track him down, but that'd probably be weird," Roxas said. "If you want to keep talkin' 'bout him, though, I can do that."

"I've tried tracking him down to yell at him and ask him why he just left without even saying goodbye..."

Roxas grimaced. "No luck, I'm guessing?"

"The last lead I had on things, he was in a different state. I had no way of getting to him there," Axel said. "And that was at least five years ago."

"If you want, we can start pokin' around now. We could fly out to wherever he is if we get any good leads."

"Only if you remember this once you're sober."

Roxas kissed Axel on the cheek. "I'll remember this."

"Okay. Good."

"I'll probably be thoroughly embarrassed by the way I went on," Roxas admitted. "I definitely won't be forgettin' this, though. We'll start workin' on finding stuff on your dad, and if we have no luck, we can hire someone who's better at it than a couple of teenagers."

Axel hugged Roxas close. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

"We should probably go inside before they all think we're dead or something..."

Roxas grinned. "The or something bein' makin' out on the front lawn."

"...We could do that, too."

"The neighbors aren't close enough to traumatize," Roxas said.

"Exactly."

Roxas kissed Axel. "The longer we're out here, though, the higher the chance that Riku comes here to ensure we're not dead."

Axel thought for a second. "We could go in, so he's assured that we're not dead, and then disappear to your room..."

"Sounds good to me."

"Perfect."

The two of them went back inside right as the game of Twister was finally ending. Riku looked slightly disturbed when the two wished everyone an early goodnight, but he was reassured by the fact that Axel and Roxas were holding hands as they walked back to Roxas' room.

**[TBC]**


	40. Chapter 39

**This incredibly late chapter holds sex. Happy Akuroku day!**

**Don't like it? Don't read it.**

**Love,**

**Kat**

**WARNINGS: boredom, sex, and... yeah, that's pretty much it**

* * *

><p>Axel and Roxas no longer had school, and with Roxas' parents out of the house most of the day, they found themselves alone in Roxas' house more than they usually did. When Axel was not working, they were spending time together. Sometimes they would go out, just to change things up. They would get ice cream or go swimming or go to the amusement part or follow whatever random whim that Roxas had.<p>

However, by the end of the day, they always found themselves back in Roxas' room, lounging around.

Sometimes they would kiss, which of course led to making out or cuddling (or both) depending on their moods at the time. They always stopped before things got too serious, though. It drove Roxas nuts that they kept stopping once shirts were off, but he never said anything. He had already made it clear that he was ready whenever. Axel had to make that decision for himself, though.

Two weeks had passed since school let out, and Axel had not said a word about it, or indicated in any way that he was ready. Roxas was resolving himself to getting used to cold showers and adventures with just him and his hand.

One day, it all changed.

It was in the middle of the afternoon, and Axel and Roxas were just sitting around, not doing much of anything. Roxas had proposed going into the city to do something fun. He brought up a myriad of possibilities: they could go to a baseball game, visit the zoo, see the art museum...

Axel just didn't seem interested.

"So what DO you want to do?" Roxas asked.

"None of that stuff."

"Well, obviously," Roxas said, leaning over and poking Axel. "So I'm asking what you do want, if not any of that?"

"I dunno."

"Boring."

Axel poked Roxas in the side. "No."

"Yes," Roxas insisted. "I have a little extra energy I want to burn off by running around town doing crazy things, but you want to be all boring and stay here."

"It's too hot outside today."

"It is not hot inside an art museum, Axel."

"No."

"We could go swimming. That would cool you off."

"We've done that three times in the last two weeks. I'm not Demyx."

Roxas grinned slightly in spite of his mild annoyance. "Thank god for that. I feel bad for poor Zexion."

"I don't." Axel laughed. "He knew what he was signing up for."

"I suppose. I'm glad that my boyfriend does not want to make me a drowned rat all summer, though."

"You'd be such a cute drowned rat."

Roxas looked pointedly at Axel.

"What? It was a compliment."

"If you say so."

"So."

Roxas rolled his eyes and leaned back so he was laying on the bed.

Axel poked his side.

"Hm?"

"Nothin'."

Roxas just shook his head. "Weirdo."

"You love me."

"Yeah, yeah."

"Oh. Okay." Axel looked away from him.

Rox sighed. "C'mere," he said, pulling slightly at the back of Axel's shirt.

Axel fell backwards and landed next to Roxas.

"Hi," Roxas said, scooting slightly closer to the redhead.

"Hey."

Roxas kissed Axel's cheek. "I love you."

"Love you, too, Roxy."

"Course you do. Everyone does."

Axel poked him. "Arrogant."

"Honest," Roxas said, shrugging.

"Hmph."

"If it counts for anything," Roxas said, "they may love me, but I don't love them back."

"You love me back."

"I do."

Axel kissed him, and Roxas lazily kissed him back. As they kissed, Axel pulled Roxas closer.

"Never knew you had a possessive streak," Roxas said as he let himself relax against Axel.

"Problem?"

"Not right now."

"Didn't think so." Axel pulled him back in for another kiss.

Out of instinct, Roxas let his hands rest on Axel's chest as he tilted his head upwards to meet Axel's mouth.

Slowly, Axel's hands slid up the back of Roxas's shirt. Roxas shivered slightly as he felt Axel's hands on the skin of his back. The shirt was pushed up more and more as Axel's hands went upwards.

Roxas' fingers tightened slightly around the fabric of Axel's shirt. The feel of Axel's long fingers sliding along his back provided a contrast to the cool air, making his skin tingle.

As he pulled the shirt up, Axel's fingers worked to curl around the hem of it, and he slowly pulled it up over Rox's head. Roxas let go of Axel's shirt so that he could take his own the rest of the way off and toss it to the side. Immediately after, his mouth was once again pressed to Axel's and his hands were back on Axel's chest, this time under Axel's shirt. He traced along the lines of Axel's lean muscles.

Axel moved his mouth down from Roxas's mouth to his neck.

Although Roxas wanted to just lay there and let Axel's mouth work at his resolve, he wasn't ready to let himself have all the fun. He pushed Axel's shirt up, inch by inch, his hands working their way up Axe's chest. He stopped at Axel's nipples, tweaking them just enough to get a reaction from the redhead. Green eyes opened to almost glare at him.

"Shirt off," Roxas said, his voice low and even.

"Take it off, then."

"I couldn't with your mouth attached to my neck," Roxas said as he pulled the shirt off Axel.

Axel rolled his eyes and reattached his mouth to the blonde's neck once the shirt was off.

Roxas let his eyes slip closed again, but he dragged his hands back down so they were resting on the waist of Axel's jeans.

The redhead's mouth moved back to Roxas's as he pulled him close enough that their bodies were touching practically everywhere. Roxas used their closeness to his advantage, rolling his hips against Axel's.

Pleased that Roxas was predictable, Axel was not caught completely off-guard by the action. Seeing that he wasn't making as much of an impact as he would like, Roxas fingered the button of Axel's jeans, intending to take them off, if Axel did not stop him. That would be going further than they had been in a while.

Axel made no move to stop Roxas.

Roxas unbuttoned the jeans and undid the zipper before sliding them down over Axel's hips and around Axel's knees. A moment later, Axel did the same to Rox's pants. Roxas went ahead and kicked them off, preferring to have them out of the way completely.

Now, just left in their boxers, the two were making more progress than they had lately, despite multiple talks about the matter. Roxas was pleased with how things were going, and he considered asking Axel if it was okay. However, he worried that if he said anything, Axel would change his mind, and they would be back to square one.

Realizing that he was thinking a little bit too much when he had a half-naked boy pressing up against him, Roxas tuned his thoughts out. He reached down and palmed Axel through his boxers, causing Axel to moan softly.

Although Roxas wanted to increase the pace of his ministrations so that he could hear more of the noises coming from his boyfriend's mouth, he fought the urge and instead moved his hands back up to the waistband of Axel's boxers. He tugged slightly at the elastic, giving Axel time to call things off before he slowly eased them off.

Axel whined slightly at the loss of motion, but quickly realized why it had disappeared. He moved to look at Roxas, but didn't stop the short blonde's fingers or move them away.

When Roxas had the boxers down to Axel's knees, he looked into Axel's bright green eyes. "Is this okay?" he asked quietly. "We both know where this is going, and if you're not comfortable with it, stop me now."

"Shut up," Axel said. "It's fine."

That was all the answer Roxas needed. He removed Axel's boxers before moving close and kissing Axel. Roxas was feeling slightly nervous. He knew that he and Axel having sex was long overdue, and he was excited that it was finally happening. The fact of the matter, though, was that he had no experience to work from for the first time in a long time. From there on out, he was trusting Axel with the specifics.

As Roxas pondered again, Axel made quick work of his boxers, and soon they were both completely naked for only the second time in their relationship.

Roxas was relying on kissing Axel, a familiar, comforting action, to keep his nerves at bay.

Noting that Roxas seemed more tense than usual, Axel took his time running his hands over the boy's skin. It was something familiar to do as they kissed, and Axel hoped it would help calm Roxas down again. The fingers slipped down to places they hadn't before, but it was nothing more than light caresses right now, easing into things.

It was hard for Roxas not to notice Axel's hands gravitating towards his hole, but Roxas forced himself to relax. Sure, it was different than with girls, but this was Axel. Roxas knew Axel wouldn't intentionally hurt him. If he was going to stick anything up Roxas' ass, Axel would make it feel as good as having something stuck up the ass could.

This was sex. Roxas could handle sex. Sex felt good. Being naked with Axel felt good. Having Axel's hands on his ass and Axel's surprisingly soft lips on his felt good.

He was hard and he was ready. He could handle this.

When Axel's fingers started slowing down a little, Roxas broke the kiss just long enough to mutter at Axel to "just fucking do it already."

"Patience."

Roxas shot Axel an unhappy look, but he didn't argue.

Gradually, Axel moved forward, advancing from just brushing over skin to actually applying pressure. Roxas could say he was ready and impatient all he wanted, but Axel wanted to make sure he had time to adjust to more than just the idea of what was happening. Ideas and actions were two entirely different things.

Roxas waited for Axel to actually do something. The redhead was just resting his finger on Roxas, not even applying enough pressure for the finger to actually enter Roxas. Although it felt nice, and Roxas knew Axel probably had a reason for doing it, it was making the blonde a little bit antsy.

Suddenly, Axel moved the finger away completely. "We need lube before we can do anything else. Otherwise, it'll hurt more than it'll feel good."

"Less hurt is good," Roxas said. "Lube's in the drawer under the bed."

Axel moved to grab it before moving back to kiss Roxas again. "Ready?"

"I've been ready, Axe."

"Okay." The redhead opened the lube and covered his fingers. "If you change your mind, let me know."

"Axel, just fucking do it already."

With a patient roll of his eyes, Axel went back to kissing Roxas as his finger moved back into place.

It was obvious that Roxas was just a little tense, still, as the cold finger pressed against him, but Roxas tried to relax as much as he possibly could so that Axel did not try to draw it out any longer.

Slowly, Axel started to push his finger inward, taking it at a pace slow enough that he could determine how Roxas was doing before it was too late to wait and let him adjust more.

Roxas seemed to be handling things just fine. His eyes was closed, and his forehead was wrinkled, but he didn't seem to be in any pain. Although the intrusion felt a bit weird, Axel was taking things nice and slowly, and Roxas was able to get used to the finger's presence.

Once the finger was in all the way, Axel stopped and looked at Roxas. "All good?"

"Mmhm," Roxas said, not really trusting himself to open his mouth.

"Finger two now?"

Roxas nodded.

Giving Roxas another moment, Axel finally started pushing in the second finger.

As the finger went in, Roxas made a small noise in the back of his throat. Axel was moving at the same speed with the second finger as he did with the first, but to Roxas, the feeling of having himself stretched even further was still strange. This time, it hurt just a little, though he didn't want Axel to stop. He wanted to keep pressing forward, to get the good part of all of this.

The noise made Axel stall in his movements and look at Roxas.

The lack of movement made Roxas open his eyes. "Don't stop," he hissed at Axel.

Nodding, Axel started pushing in again, just as slowly as before.

Roxas let his eyes slip shut again. If he weren't trying to focus on adapting to the sensations he was feeling, he would have probably been embarrassed. Axel was seeing him in what Roxas would later consider a moment of weakness.

Finally, the second finger pushed in all the way.

"You good?" Axel asked, readying to scissor some.

"Mmhm."

"Okay." Axel started to move the two fingers around, and Roxas let out a particularly undignified noise.

Axel stopped and looked at him. "I can't tell if that was good or bad..."

"Makes two of us," Roxas said, his voice sounding slightly strained.

The redhead kissed Roxas. "I can give you a minute, if you need it."

Roxas shook his head. "Just keep moving."

"Sure?"

"Yes." Roxas sounded slightly annoyed, and he had to remind himself that Axel was doing this slowly for him. "I'm sure," he said, his tone less harsh.

"Okay. Let me know when it stops feeling so bad, so I'll know to move on," Axel said, starting up again.

After a bit, Roxas nodded slightly. "Okay."

At the same pace as the other two, Axel added in a third and final finger.

When the finger was finally in, Roxas waited. He felt really full, and the fingers still didn't entirely feel like they belonged there, but it felt much less weird than it did before. He fidgeted slightly, wanting to keep Axel's fingers moving. Having given Roxas a moment, Axel did just that. He moved his fingers.

"Axe?" Roxas asked quietly.

"Yeah?"

"That part doesn't always take this long, does it?"

"Hm?"

"Never mind," Roxas said, shaking his head. "Too much talking and not enough fucking me."

"So impatient," Axel muttered, kissing the blonde. "Let me make sure you don't get too hurt first, okay?"

"I'm okay," Roxas promised. "Just... do something."

"Something like..." Axel's finger moved around like they were searching for something.

Roxas felt a sudden burst of pleasure as Axel's fingers curled inside him. Before he could stop himself, he let out a small squeaking noise, his face quickly turning red from embarrassment.

"Like that?"

All Roxas could do was nod.

Axel grinned at him. "All good for more?"

"If it's anything like that? Fuck yes."

"It won't be at first, and you know that."

"I'll be fine," Roxas said firmly.

"Okay." Axel slowly removed his fingers. Having finally completely adjusted to the fingers being there in the first place, Roxas felt weird and empty having them so suddenly removed. After reminding himself that something a little bit bigger was going in, though, he pushed away the feelings as best he could.

Watching Roxas the entire time, Axel coated himself in lube and lined himself up, just touching. "Ready?"

"Ready," Roxas said, sounding much more sure of himself than he actually was.

Gradually, Axel started to push in, watching for any signs that he should stop. Roxas could feel himself stretching to accommodate Axel, but it did not hurt, like he expected it to. He was immensely relieved that Axel had done such a thorough job of preparing him, although there still was a little discomfort.

Finally, Axel was all the way in. Here he stopped again, giving Roxas time to completely adjust before he started to move, no matter how much he wanted to.

After a few minutes, Roxas was ready. He smiled slightly to reassure Axel that he was okay. "Time to move."

"Okay," Axel said.

He started up with a slow rhythm, giving them both the chance to get into the feel of things. Roxas' eyes slipped shut. Although the motion was strange at first, it did not take long before he could feel the heat pooling in the lower half of his body. He held in a moan.

After setting a rhythm that worked and felt good and was smooth, Axel shifted slightly, aiming for the same place he had with his fingers.

Roxas let out a surprised noise as his body was once again wracked with pleasure. He was sure that Axel probably noticed, because the redhead hit the spot again and again.

"Axe," Roxas said breathily. He could feel that he was getting very, very close to coming undone.

The two kept it up, and they both got closer and closer to the edge. It wasn't long before Roxas was tensing up, arching his hips and letting go. Axel was close behind.

Roxas felt when Axel pulled out and settled on the bed next to him, but he didn't react much. His brain was still slightly fuzzy, his body boneless. It had been way too long since he'd gotten laid, and he wanted to enjoy the aftermath as long as he could.

Smiling, Axel kissed his cheek.

"I'm going to be sore tomorrow, aren't I?" Roxas asked a few minutes later, nuzzling into the crook of Axel's neck.

"Probably."

"Fun," Roxas said. Although it was obvious he was trying to be sarcastic, his tone didn't have its normal, biting edge.

"You and Sora will now understand each other."

In an almost matter-of-fact tone, Roxas said, "Sora and I will likely not ever understand each other."

"You will about bottoming."

"Don't shove it in my face," Roxas said, turning slightly red.

"Shhh," Axel said, kissing Roxas on the cheek. "I'm not."

"Whatever. We should probably clean off."

"Hm, yeah."

Roxas eyed his stomach. "I won't lie, not wearing a condom kind of freaks me the fuck out, in hindsight."

"Why? Nothing bad will come of it."

"Habit. With girls there's the whole pregnancy issue as well as the STD issue. No sex without a condom."

"I don't think you're going to get pregnant."

Roxas stared at him. "We're not going there. We are going to go the opposite of there."

"No STDs, either."

They were both clean. They'd gotten tested, just to be sure. "Still," Roxas said, slightly unsettled. "I'm not saying it's bad, and it's safe and all. Just freaked me out a little."

Axel kissed him briefly. "Shower or clean bed first?"

"Hmm..." Roxas paused for a second. "Bed."

"Okeydokey."

"That's going to involve getting up, isn't it?"

"Both of them will, but cleanliness."

"I know," Roxas said. He sat up, wincing slightly.

Axel sat up, too, giving Roxas another kiss on the cheek. "You'll be okay, right?"

"I'll be fine. You took good care of me."

"I tried."

Roxas smiled and kissed Axel. "Thank you."

"Love you."

"I love you, too."

"Cleaning now?"

"Yeah." Roxas sighed and stood up off the bed. "Cleaning time."

Axel hugged him. "Price of sex."

"Not usually," Roxas disagreed.

"Sometimes, though."

"Haven't had to clean up my bed after sex since Texas."

"...Wasn't that like... ages ago?"

Roxas nodded. "It was where I lived before here. So, it's been... four years now? Somewhere in there."

Axel poked Roxas. "Baby Roxas."

"Eh," Roxas said, shrugging. "Not really." He didn't elaborate.

"Yes, really."

"I took care of all my growing up shit before I got here." Roxas started to work on straightening up.

"That doesn't mean you weren't still little, though," Axel said, helping.

"Ah, but you didn't say that. You said baby Roxas. I promise you, I was not a baby back then."

"You were in age."

"Eh," Roxas repeated. "I was having sex and getting drunk and all that shit already. I was used to the idea that I was going to be in charge of a multi-million dollar corporation. I already had a sense of self-preservation and I knew how to dodge the media. I may be a bit impulsive, but even then, I knew how to watch my back. Age never mattered. I grew up fast. I'm sure you did, too."

"Not that fast. At least, I don't think so. Maybe I did, but just in different ways."

"I did it in all the ways that would've driven my parents nuts if they knew what I was getting up to. Something tells me you were a bit easier on your mother."

"Yeah..."

"But oh well," Roxas said, stepping back to survey their cleaning job. "It happened and I'm here. The Bat Cave has been christened."

"Shower now?" Axel asked. "Stuff is drying in places, and it's not very nice."

"Shower, definitely."

"Let's go."

Roxas agreed and they headed off to the bathroom together.

**[TBC]**

**One chapter left, guys.**


	41. Chapter 40, Part 1

**So, guys, this is it.**

**Or, well, it's kind of it. We promised you one last chapter, but then, when we started writing it, we realized it was long. Like, really long. So, instead of making one really, really long chapter, we decided to split the last chapter up into three pieces. **

**Road trip ahoy!**

**WARNINGS: car rides, coffee, and antidepressants**

* * *

><p>June faded into July, and before long, it was time to start preparing for their road trip. Everything had been organized; they had worked out a way to squeeze everyone into a single car, they figured out the route they were going to take, and they planned their meals on the road. They figured out when they were going to leave and who was going to take what shifts for driving.<p>

With all of that worked out, they still had to pack, which was Roxas' least favorite part of trips. He was very good at packing, due to all the moving he did when he was younger, but he wasn't crazy about packing his life into a suitcase or two.

It took Zexion a week and a half of nagging before he convinced Demyx to even consider what he was going to pack. Zexion had a list made out of everything that he would need. He was largely unsurprised, though, when Demyx's idea of packing was shoving some clothes in a suitcase and grinning up at Zexion, announcing proudly that he was done.

All Zexion could do was shake his head.

Riku put off packing until the last minute, but he was fairly organized. He combed through the house, making sure he wasn't forgetting anything before declaring himself packed. Then, he talked on the phone with Sora for an hour, listing off things that the brunette could have possibly forgotten to put in his bright orange suitcase.

After he was packed and off the phone with Riku, Sora ran into Roxas' room, panicking. "What am I going to do with Gali while we're gone, Roxas?"

After Roxas managed to calm Sora down a little, the blonde called Riku, whose parents agreed to take care of the hedgehog for Sora.

Xion sweet talked her little brother into helping her bring up her suitcase from the basement. Once they maneuvered it into the living room, Xion's brother shook his head and retreated as Xion skipped around the house, grabbing random items as she went and tossing them into her bag.

Refusing all help from his mom, Axel got his own suitcase packed up fairly neatly, considering he sucked royally at folding clothes.

Zexion had to spend the night before the trip at Demyx's to calm him down enough so that he could actually sleep. Roxas actually bothered to get some sleep, since he was driving at least a third of the way down to Atlanta, where they were stopping at the end of the day. He did not want to crash the car because he was dead tired. He would already have enough of a distraction with his crazy friends in the car, so being somewhat awake and ready to drive was a necessity.

Finally, it was time to go.

They planned to leave bright and early in the morning. Check-in at the hotel was at 8, and the drive down to Atlanta was around nine and a half hours, so they met at Roxas' house around 8:30, allowing a bit of a time to get the car loaded up and to allow for traffic. They would be changing time zones on the way to Atlanta, also, so they would be losing a whole hour of time there.

Cramming everyone's suitcases into the car was a bit difficult, but Roxas' magical packing skills and Zexion's organization abilities made everything work.

As they were packing the car, Demyx called shotgun.

"Nope," Roxas said firmly. "You can have it when Zexion takes his turn at driving, but it's my car and I'm starting things out. Riku gets the front because he's in charge of directions." Roxas was going to give the job to Axel, but considering the fact that the redhead was up before noon and had not yet had a cup of coffee, Roxas trusted Riku to be more awake.

This caused much pouting from Demyx, who insisted that he was perfectly capable of giving directions. However, Roxas did not relent. He had been on trips with Riku before, and Riku was very, very good at directions.

"You can have shotgun when I am driving, Demyx," Zexion said. "Just let Riku have it until we stop for lunch."

"But I can't be there when you're driving! I'll just keep trying to kiss you the whole time, and that's not safe."

"Then you can have it while I'm driving," Riku said. "That way, you two making out in the back of the car won't be a distraction."

"Hey!" Sora protested.

Roxas sighed. "Guys, can we just get in the car? Riku gets shotgun while I'm driving. That's not negotiable. You all can work out the rest while we're on the road."

There was a bit of grumbling, but the car was eventually filled with teenagers.

Ten minutes later, they were finally on their way, and fifteen minutes after that, half the car was already asleep.

* * *

><p>"Can you change the station, please?"<p>

Roxas grumbled. It was about an hour and a half into his turn driving, and most of the car was awake again. Axel was still passed out in the backseat, so he had the music turned down low. However, he had already been asked about five times to change the radio station, since it seemed that no one in the car had any patience for commercials. He had not had any major complaints about his choice of music yet, thank god.

They were already into Illinois, though, and most of his radio stations were starting to go in and out of range.

"I'll do even better," Roxas said, and he made an odd, gesturing motion at Riku. Riku rolled his eyes, but he had driven enough with Roxas to know what the blonde wanted. He opened Roxas' glove compartment.

"CDs or iPod?" he asked the people in the back of the car.

"iPod," Sora answered.

"Does Roxas have good music on his iPod?" Zexion asked Demyx. He quickly realized, though, that Demyx had his headphones in and was listening to his own music.

Zexion shook his head slightly. Although he knew it was probably rude that Dem was listening to his own music and ignoring the rest of the car, he also knew that it was actually keeping Demyx quiet and busy. That was probably better for everyone's sanity than the alternative. "Works for me," Zexion said, and Riku plugged in Roxas' iPod.

Aside from Roxas occasionally stealing his iPod from Riku to change the songs and Riku occasionally giving Roxas directions, the car was mostly silent throughout the rest of Roxas' turn driving. They left Illinois and entered Kentucky.

Roughly three and a half hours in, Roxas pulled off the highway to stop for lunch. Demyx finally stopped his own music, headphones getting yanked rather roughly from his ears.

"Someone wake Axel up," Roxas requested as he put the car in park.

"'m already up," Axel mumbled, yawning. The lack of movement from the car had woken him up.

"Perfect," Roxas said. "You guys hungry?"

There were some nods and 'yes'es from everyone.

"Then let's go eat." Roxas killed the engine and got out of the car, stretching slightly to get rid of some of the stiffness in his limbs after driving.

The group pulled a few tables together in the fast food restaurant and ate quickly. Roxas went back to the counter to get coffee and everyone took bathroom breaks before they piled back into the car, with Zexion behind the wheel this time. Ultimately, they decided that it was not safe to have Demyx as shotgun, if he was planning on molesting the driver. So, Xion rotated up to the front to take care of the directions.

Since Riku was in the back now, Sora took the liberty of napping on his shoulder. Roxas was quite clearly a bit tired, but he snuggled up to Axel and sipped at his coffee to keep himself awake. Demyx sulked in the back, not even bothering to put his headphones back in.

Zexion's three hours of driving felt long, since the only one who managed to get any sleep was Sora. They drove through the corner of Kentucky and most of the way through Tennessee before stopping for a gas refill, bathroom break, and a change in drivers.

"Well," Riku said. "The good news is that we're roughly two thirds of the way to Atlanta."

"The bad news is that Demyx is getting antsy," Axel added.

"What can we do about that?" Roxas asked.

"Nothing that wouldn't put us an hour or two behind schedule."

Roxas pondered that for a second. "Can Zexion help? If we stick them in the very back seat together..."

"Oh."

"Is that an oh, yes, or an oh, no?" Roxas asked. "I don't like it, but if it means we aren't behind schedule and Dem has an outlet for his energy..."

"Yeah, true."

"My friends are using me to keep my boyfriend in check," Zexion commented. "I do not know if I should be amused or unhappy about that."

"Would you rather he annoy everyone to death?" Axel asked.

"You're getting to make out with your boyfriend," Roxas said. "Keep it quiet and no having sex in my car, though. That's going too far."

Zexion sighed. "This seems a bit silly. Won't it make everyone uncomfortable?"

"Keep it quiet."

Looking between Axel and Roxas and realizing that, yes, the two were completely serious, Zexion sighed. "Okay, fine."

Axel gave him a half-smile. "Good, Zexy."

"Not a dog," Zexion muttered.

"Never said you were."

"Okay," Roxas shouted. "Back in the car, everyone."

With MUCH grumbling from Demyx this time, everyone loaded back up in the car for the last leg of the day.

Riku was driving this time, with Roxas in charge of directions. Having downed his cup of coffee, Roxas was wide awake and ready to handle directions for Riku, which left a very sour Sora in the back.

Xion patted Sora on the shoulder. "It's okay. He loves you."

"I called front with him back at the house, though..."

"Roxas is sneaky," Xion whispered.

"Hmph."

"I can hear you two," Roxas said from the front. "I'm not sneaky. I'm just damn good with directions."

"You sure you're not just an asshole who breaks dibs?"

"Yes," Roxas said, sounding slightly exasperated. He was slightly concerned by Sora's cussing, but he was more annoyed with the brunette than he was worried. "You can have shotgun tomorrow when he drives, and I get the middle stretch tomorrow, so Axe will be copilot. You can have your Riku then, too."

Glaring, Sora made an angry noise.

"I'll make it up to you later, Sor," Riku promised.

"Whatever."

The uncomfortable silence that pervaded the car did not fade as much in the next two and a half hours as it should have. Regardless, they drove through the rest of Tennessee and the upper part of Georgia, arriving at the hotel five minutes after 8:00. Riku let Roxas out of the car at the front of the hotel so that he could check in and get the room keys. Then, Riku pulled into a parking space, popping the trunk of the car so they could get the luggage out.

A few minutes later, Roxas joined them outside. "Okay, we're all set. Here are your keys for the night." He passed out the plastic key cards. "Axel, Demyx, Zexion, and I are in one room. Sora, Riku, and Xion are in the other. If anyone doesn't like it, you can switch keys around. It doesn't really matter to me."

No one complained.

"Okay. Let's haul this stuff up, then. We'll meet for dinner in 20 minutes," Roxas said. They unloaded the car and dragged the suitcases up to their hotel rooms. They had fifteen minutes or so to settle in before dinner.

Xion was in the bathroom when Riku walked up to Sora. "You forgot today, didn't you?" he said quietly.

"...Maybe."

Riku sighed. "Please tell me you at least packed them."

Sora nodded.

"You should probably get them out of your suitcase and take one now," Riku said, giving Sora a small hug. "And we'll have to make sure you don't forget again tomorrow."

"I only forgot today because I was so focused on making sure I didn't forget them completely..."

"It's okay," Riku said. "I just hope Roxas figured out that you didn't take your meds, and that you weren't just being fussy. He didn't look happy the rest of the ride."

"Would've been just fine if he hadn't jumped up front."

"Sora," Riku said, his tone somewhat chastising. "He compromised. Roxas doesn't like to compromise, and you threw it in his face."

"He broke dibs," Sora protested. "And he ruined the reason I'd been keeping calm all day. I kept telling myself that I'd get to be by you for the last two legs of the drive, and that it would be okay, but then he went and did that. I mean, I could have dealt with it if I hadn't called it this morning, but I had."

"Sora," Riku said. "Calm down. You've broken dibs before, too."

"I almost made it a whole day. I would have had a reason to be proud of myself, a reason for you to be proud of me..."

"I'm always proud of you," Riku said, holding Sora close. "I love you."

"I love you too, even though you didn't stop him."

"I wasn't going to get involved in another fight between you two," Riku said as he went to go open Sora's suitcase. "This is supposed to be a relaxing trip, not a normal day where I have to play mediator."

"There wouldn't have been a fight if you'd said, 'Hey, Roxas, it's Sora's turn to sit up front,' before you even started driving."

Riku pulled out the pill bottle and handed it to Sora. "Do we really have to keep talking about this? It happened already. You're sitting with me tomorrow all day long. Roxas actually voluntarily gave me up as his directions person, which he hasn't ever done before, so that we can sit together all day. I think that more than compensates for it."

"He hasn't done it before because there's never been anyone but me to switch to."

"That's not true," Riku said. "There was the one time when he brought that one kid with us when we went out to Colorado, remember?"

"You mean the kid that slept the entire time? Perfect navigator there."

"I think he was passed out, honestly," Riku admitted. "He looked and smelled like he'd been drinking. I spent a week with the kid and still don't know how Roxas met him. Whenever he was sober he was rambling about turning back time."

"He was weird, and that just sort of made my point and not yours."

"I was ignoring the point. It also happened when we went on the trip with the one girl he was fooling around with sophomore year."

Sora made a face at the memory.

"She was perfectly normal, although a bit clingy," Riku said. "She was sober and awake most of the way, and she even asked if she could sit next to him instead. He told her no."

"She held the map upside down before we left."

"He had driving directions printed out. She wouldn't have needed the map."

Sora shrugged.

"Just take your meds," Riku said, sighing.

Xion finally came out of the bathroom and burst into the room, a smile on her face until she saw Sora and Riku.

"Guys, is everything okay?" she asked quietly.

Sora looked at her. "Yeah. Why?"

"Riku looks upset and your face is angry red and you are holding a pill bottle," Xion said, her face scrunching up slightly.

"Riku's upset because I'm right."

Riku looked at him. "Come find me once you've taken care of that," he said to Sora quietly. "I'm going to go meet the others."

Xion frowned, confused. "Guys, tell me what's going on..."

"I'll just not try to lighten the mood anymore, then," Sora muttered, scowling.

Riku left the room and Xion looked at Sora. She did not know the brunette quite well enough to understand what was going on. Roxas had never said anything about relationship problems between his two friends, although Roxas did not really talk about them much at all, admittedly. Xion definitely knew Roxas had never mentioned anything about pills.

"I don't know what just happened," Xion said. "Something tells me Riku did not think it was very funny, though."

"That's obvious." Sora sat on the bed, looking at the bottle in his hand.

"Are you going to explain what is happening?" she asked. "We still have five minutes, and if I'm rooming with you two and you are going to spend all vacation fighting, I should at least know what is going on."

"We'll be fine by tomorrow. Don't worry about it."

Xion bit her lip. "Promise?"

"Promise."

"Okay," Xion said. "Now get ready, and we'll go."

Sora nodded, opening the bottle and shaking a pill out onto his palm. He looked at it for a moment, frowning, before taking it without water.

Xion walked into the bathroom and returned with a plastic cup full of water. "Dry is not the best idea."

"It doesn't bother me. They're little."

She held the water out to him anyway. Sighing, Sora took it and drank some.

"Thank you," Xion said. "Now, let's go!"

"Yeah," Sora said, not sounding thrilled by the idea.

Xion reached out and grabbed his hand. "It'll be okay. You said it yourself. Everything will be okay by tomorrow."

"I hate making them mad..."

"Does this happen often?"

"Not recently."

"Then it's fine," Xion said. "They'll forgive you and everyone will be happy!"

"After Roxas gets upset about me forgetting my meds in the first place."

"What are the meds for?"

"Um..."

Xion just looked at him.

Very quietly, Sora said, "They're antidepressants."

Letting go of Sora's hand, Xion wrapped her arms around him, hugging him. "I'm sorry. I didn't know. Roxas never said anything, and..."

"No one knows but me, Riku, and Roxas. And now you, too."

"Roxy never even told Axel?"

"It's not really his place to tell anyone, you know?"

Xion nodded. "Yeah, that's true. I won't tell anyone. I'm sorry I even pushed. I was just worried..."

"It's okay, Xi. You kind of deserve to know, rooming with me and all."

She nodded. "Why would Roxy be so mad at you for forgetting? It happens sometimes."

Sora bit his lip. "Because of what happened before I started them."

"I'm... not going to ask," she said. "If you want to talk about it, you can, but I'm not going to push things any further. I do know, though, that Roxas will probably understand forgetting it just once as long as the bad things don't happen again. Roxy's a good person."

"Yeah. Thanks, Xion. You're a sweetheart."

"Yup!" Xion said, a bit of her usual happiness leaking back into her voice. "So are you. Ready to go meet the others?"

"Yep!"

"Then let's go."

The two of them met up with the rest of the group down in the lobby. Riku did not look happy, but he readily took Sora's hand. When they sat down in the car, Roxas got behind the wheel and Axel climbed into the seat next to him, neither of them saying a word to Sora or Riku about it. When Sora and Riku sat down next to each other, Riku wrapped an arm around the smaller boy, the position made slightly awkward by the seatbelts they were both wearing.

Roxas would probably have had something to say about it if he knew the full story, but it seemed like he was not on his game. None of them were in the best mood after being stuck in a car for nine and a half hours, and Roxas attributed Sora's crabbiness to that. Riku never said a word otherwise.

It wasn't perfect, but it was enough that when Xion shot Sora a reassuring smile, Sora was able to smile back.

* * *

><p>Dinner was much less tense than Riku expected, which was a bit of a relief. Sora seemed to be a bit brighter than earlier. Roxas had cooled off a bit, which was unsurprising. He could not go on a walk for some space and return acting like nothing was wrong in the first place, but the comfortable silence in the car on the way there must have provided him enough time to think things through and let things go.<p>

The restaurant that Roxas picked out was a nicer place, and the food was delicious. The portions were large, which was good for the teenage boys, and the service was good. Roxas footed the bill, which made Riku a bit uncomfortable, but he managed to convince Roxas to let them at least take care of the tip.

Roxas was already paying for practically everything. Riku knew that Roxas had money out the wazoo, but nobody, not even Roxas, could have endless funds to spend on a short trip to Disney.

They went back to the hotel and hung out for a half an hour or so. Everyone was tired, though, and after the fifth time Xion's eyes started to close against her will, they decided it was time for bed. The long leg of the trip was over, but they still had seven and a half hours left to drive. They would need a good night's sleep.

They finished discussing the specifics of when they were going to meet the next day, and people started to filter out of the room. Roxas was messing with his cell phone, setting the alarm for the next morning. He looked up and saw Sora standing there, fidgeting slightly.

"What's up?" Roxas asked.

"I, um... I'm sorry for earlier."

"It's whatever," Roxas said, shrugging.

"Still. It was out of line."

"You called dibs."

"I didn't need to flip out."

Roxas put his phone back in his pocket. "It's fine. Seriously. If I couldn't handle a little flipping out, we wouldn't be friends by this point."

"It won't happen again."

"Don't sweat it. It really isn't that big of a deal. We're all tired and crabby."

"It kind of might have ended up almost being a big deal..." Sora muttered. "Because it wasn't the car ride."

Roxas' eyes narrowed. "What was it, then?"

"You already know, don't you?"

"No, I don't. I would like an explanation."

"I didn't get to take my meds until right before dinner. There was so much commotion and excitement and stuff this morning, that I completely forgot, and if I hadn't made sure to pack it up the night before, I would have left them at home."

Roxas was quiet for a second. "So all of that was because you weren't on your meds."

"Yeah."

"Oh."

"I'm sorry."

"Why are you apologizing to me?" Roxas asked flatly.

"I took it out on you..."

"You already apologized for that. We're okay. It's done. Move on," Roxas said. "As long as you don't forget again, we're all good."

"Okay."

"Now you should go to bed," Roxas said. "Riku's probably worried about you."

"Yeah. G'night, Roxas."

"Night, Sora."

Sora left for his room.

* * *

><p>Roxas returned to his room, and although Axel gave him a curious look, Roxas brushed it off. Zexion and Demyx were already cuddling under the covers, and Roxas turned the lights off and snuggled up next to Axel, though he knew he wouldn't be falling asleep any time soon.<p>

The next morning, Roxas was very tired, but not to the point where he would be scared to drive. He was the first one awake, so he got up and showered while the bathroom was still free. He had not even bothered to unpack anything from his suitcase without putting it right back in, so getting ready to go was a piece of cake. He double-checked to make sure the rest of the room was up, got out the box of Pop Tarts he had brought, and ate a quick breakfast, saving the rest of the box for the others.

Roxas hustled everyone along, relying on Demyx to wake Axel up while he went down to the lobby to make himself a cup of coffee. When he returned to his room, he was pleased to see that almost everything was in order.

"You all ready to go? We have ten minutes to meet the other room in the lobby so I can turn in the keys and sign out."

Axel grumbled.

"You can sleep in the car, Axe," Roxas promised. "But we've gotta get out of here. Check-in in Orlando is at 6:00, and it's a seven and a half hour drive. We've gotta get up and out of here. You got more sleep today than you did yesterday."

"Fine, fine. You smell like coffee."

"I'm drowning in it."

"You didn't get me any, did you?"

"No," Roxas said. "If you started drinking coffee now, you wouldn't sleep in the car."

"It's like you want me passed out. Shouldn't you want that for Demyx?"

"I want that for Demyx because I don't want him awake," Roxas agreed. "But I also want you to get some more sleep, because you need it."

"I got... some hours. It should be enough, right?"

"You could do with more," Roxas said firmly.

"So could you, but you won't."

"Yup!"

"S'not fair."

Roxas stood on his tiptoes to kiss Axel squarely on the mouth. "I think it's plenty fair."

"I will pick you up and cradle you like a baby if you don't start sleeping more."

"No you won't," Roxas said.

"Oh?"

Roxas shook his head. "Nope. It wouldn't work anyway."

Axel leaned down and picked Roxas up.

Zexion interrupted. "Since Roxas is a bit distracted at the moment, I feel that it is my responsibility to tell you that we are supposed to be meeting the others in approximately four minutes."

"Thanks, Zex," Axel said, still holding Roxas.

"That means put me down," Roxas said. "Besides, I'm drinking coffee. It's a miracle I haven't spilled said coffee, but that's not the point. The point is that cradling me when I'm wired on caffeine is going to do zero good."

"I'm carrying you to the lobby."

"No you aren't. Carrying me to the lobby means our luggage is going to sit here, because I can't carry mine from up here and you can't carry yours while holding me."

"...Damn."

Roxas smirked. "Set me down now?"

Axel pouted, but did so, stealing the coffee as he did.

"Nope," Roxas said. He reached up to steal the coffee, but Axel held it up as high as he could, requiring Roxas to climb on the bed to steal the coffee back from Axel. Having recovered his source of caffeine, Roxas sipped happily, while Axel whined.

Demyx was amused that Roxas had needed to climb on the bed.

Roxas ignored him.

Finally, after checking the room to make sure they were not leaving anything behind, the four boys headed to the lobby with their suitcases. The other three were already there.

"Okay," Roxas said. "Everyone pass me your keys. I'll turn them in and check out and then we're good to go." He tossed Zexion the car keys. "Go unlock the car and start piling in the luggage."

Zexion caught the car keys and started wheeling his suitcase towards the door, leading the others out to the car. About five minutes later, Roxas joined them, a newly refilled cup of coffee in his hand. They finished loading everything up and got in the car, with Zexion driving and Roxas taking shotgun so that Axel was not tempted to do anything but sleep.

Not even twenty minutes into the start of the day's trip, nearly half of the car was asleep.

They drove about three quarters of the way through Georgia before stopping for gas and lunch about two and a half hours later. Roxas allowed Axel to drink all the coffee that he wanted this time, since he would be navigating for the next leg of the trip. The redhead was significantly more awake, even without the coffee, after having slept the entire car ride.

Roxas drove the next two hours, just entering Florida before pulling off the road into the parking lot of the rest stop and welcome center.

"Should I make everyone stand in front of the welcome sign and take a picture?" Roxas asked.

"God no," Axel said.

"Awe," Roxas said. "But it's your first time in Florida!"

"No."

"Your mom told me to make sure I get lots and lots of pictures," Roxas insisted.

"And you will. At Disney."

"Boring," Roxas muttered, but he let it go. They all got back into the car, with Riku behind the wheel and Sora navigating. Roxas still technically had another half an hour that he was supposed to drive, and he was perfectly willing to get back behind the wheel. Riku insisted on taking the last part of Roxas' turn, though, saying he was in the mood to drive.

With Sora in the front seat with Riku, Roxas made sure he had directions pulled up on his phone, just in case. He knew that Sora would probably be fine, but Roxas also knew better than almost anyone that his friend could be a bit of a spaz at times.

He snuggled up against Axel, and he could feel that the caffeine was starting to wear off, but he was determined not to doze off.

"Sleep," Axel muttered to him. "We won't get lost without you."

"I know."

"Then stop fighting it."

"Don't need it."

"Roxas."

"Just don't worry about it, Axe," Roxas said. "I'm fine. It's not that big of a deal."

"Fine."

Roxas sighed, and after rolling his eyes slightly, he leaned into Axel's shoulder and closed his eyes. Axel wrapped an arm around him, kissing him on the head.

"You're lucky I love you," Roxas mumbled.

"Oh?"

"Mmhm," Roxas hummed. "I don't try to sleep for just anyone."

"Aww. I feel special."

"Good. You should."

"I know."

"Just go to sleep already, Roxas," Riku said from the front seat.

Roxas stuck his tongue out at Riku, but since Riku was focused on the road, he did not see it. Roxas sighed and nuzzled into Axel's side as Axel ran a hand through Roxas's hair.

It wasn't long before Roxas dropped off. Axel wasn't far behind.

An hour or so later, Roxas started mumbling to himself in his sleep.

Riku was the first to notice, since Zexion and Demyx were a bit busy, and weren't really paying attention. Axel slept like a rock.

"Sora, would you mind...?" Riku asked, trailing off.

"Hm?" Sora broke off from staring out the window.

"Waking Roxas up. You know how he is."

"Right. On it." Sora turned around in his seat, reaching over to nudge Roxas.

The blonde started awake. "Wha-?"

"You were mumbling," Sora explained.

"Oh. Thanks," Roxas said, looking out the window to avoid Sora's gaze.

"No problem."

Riku wanted to ask questions to make sure that Roxas was okay. He knew that the blonde always mumbled at the beginning of a recurring nightmare he had. Roxas always refused to talk about what the dream was actually about, but Riku knew that it always left Rox a bit shaken up.

With everyone else in the car, though, Riku let it pass. Roxas would kill him if he made a point of talking about it in front of everyone. Rox liked to keep his business to himself.

"Are we there yeeeet?" Demyx asked, breaking up the slight tension that had settled into the car.

"We have another hour and a half," Riku said. "So no."

Dem whined and leaned on Zexion, looking miserable.

Zexion wrapped his arm around Demyx. "We can do this. Look at how far we've come so far."

"But it's so boriiiiing."

"I have coloring books, if you want," Xion piped up, surprising everyone. She had been so quiet that everyone thought she was asleep.

Dem shook his head. "Too hard in a car."

"It also has mazes and connect the dots and crosswords in it," she said. "My mom used to get them for my brothers for in the car on long trips."

"...What kind of crosswords?"

"There are all sorts of them in here," she said. "I haven't done any of them. You can look if you want."

"Okeydokey!"

Xion passed him the book.

Demyx opened it, flipping through until he found one he liked.

"Do you need a pencil?" Zexion asked.

"Mhmm."

Xion tossed one into the back seat for him, and Demyx caught it.

That was enough to keep him occupied until they arrived at the hotel. Just like before, Roxas went to check in and everyone else unloaded. Rox returned with their keys and they went up together. This time, they were in the rooms right next to each other, which was much more convenient.

After going out to eat dinner, they settled into the hotel for the night, going to bed fairly early.

**[TBC]**


	42. Chapter 40, Part 2

**Part Two! We're actually AT Disney now, so we're onto all that craziness. **

**WARNINGS: pandas, disappearing blondes, and magic wands**

* * *

><p>Their first full day in Orlando was also their first day at Disney. They got up and ate together in the hotel, which had complimentary continental breakfast. Zexion had given up on trying to calm down Demyx, who was practically bouncing off the walls.<p>

Since the hotel was a Disney resort, there was a shuttle that took them straight to the parks. Zexion shoved sunscreen at everyone, insisting that their skin would match Axel's hair if they did not wear it.

Axel was quite insulted.

They arrived at Animal Kingdom, which Roxas insisted on doing first, since it was his least favorite of the parks.

No one really complained, and Demyx was mildly excited about the animal aspect. He figured it was like a Disney zoo, sort of.

It didn't take long to work their way through the park. They had a blast on the safari, pointing out (and sometimes ogling) all the animals they came across as they were driven around. They went on the train and picked some of the trails to walk along.

Demyx refused to go anywhere near Expedition Everest, the big roller coaster of the park, so he and Zexion waited that ride out while the others went. Since it was the middle of the week, the lines were not as long as they expected they would be, which was nice.

After going on the Kali River Rapids ride, they were soaked, so they stopped for lunch to allow themselves time to dry off.

When they were done eating, they went back to wandering around, going on the last few rides in the park before deciding that they were bored out of their skulls.

"So," Riku cut in. "We've done everything there is to do. What now?"

"Let's do the dinosaur ride again!" Sora said.

"Any complaints?" Roxas asked.

"Nope."

They went on the ride again, but when they were done, they were back to being bored.

"I'm pretty sure being bored at Disney is against the law," Roxas said, grinning slightly. "So when the rides have failed us, that leaves us with two options. We can eat or shop. Or, you know, go back to the hotel and hang out. That's an option, too."

"I think we should shop," Axel said. "What's a vacation without souvenirs?"

"You can go on vacation without spending lots of money on souvenirs," Zexion protested.

"It's not as fun, though."

"Okay," Roxas said. "Shopping it is." He pulled the slightly wrinkled map out of his pocket and handed it off to Axel. "Pick a place."

Axel studied the map for a moment before pointing. "This one."

"Perfect," Roxas said. "We're close. Let's go."

The group headed off to the shop Axel had chosen. They looked around for a while, walking around to see what the shop had to offer. Xion spent forever just staring at the stuffed animals, while Zexion had to work hard to keep Demyx from wanting to buy everything there. Roxas looked almost bored.

Axel walked over and plopped a stuffed panda down on Roxas's head. "Have a little brother."

"Huh?"

"The panda."

"Why is a panda my little brother?"

"Because he's cute and cuddly, just like you."

Roxas reached up and grabbed the panda from his head, holding it against his chest. "I should be offended, but the panda is adorable."

"Isn't it?"

Roxas reached over and grabbed a stuffed fox. He tried to jam it on Axel's head, like Axe did with him, but he was too short. Giving up, he shoved the fox at Axel.

"There's your little brother."

"Aww."

"Your hair's even the same color," Roxas teased.

"Shut up."

"Love you, too, Axel."

Axel poked him.

"Yes?" Roxas asked, batting his eyelashes and wrapping both arms around his panda. He looked about ten years old.

"...That's fucking adorable."

Roxas only grinned.

"That panda is going in your room back home."

"Pandas aren't supposed to live in bat caves," Roxas teased, but from the way he was clutching the stuffed animal, it was clear he had grown rather attached to it already.

"It will adapt."

"Of course it will. It's mine."

Axel patted Roxas on the head. "Yep."

Roxas stuck his tongue out. "Should we go ahead and take these up to the counter? It looks like everyone else is pretty much done."

"Probably, yeah," Axel agreed.

Everyone else was near the front of the store, having already made their purchases. Axel and Roxas paid for their stuffed animals, and the group headed out together.

"So," Riku said. "What now?"

"We could grab dinner and head back?" Sora suggested.

"What kind of food do you want?" Roxas asked, passing Sora the map.

Sora examined the map for a moment before setting off without a word. Roxas rolled his eyes, but they all took off after him.

Soon, they reached the restaurant Sora had picked out. As they paid for their food, the cashier asked if they would also like to donate a dollar to the wildlife fund. The ones that did got a wildlife fund button.

"Why do I have the feeling Sora is never going to part with that?" Zexion asked, seeing how excited the brunette was by the button.

"Because it's gonna help save the tigers!" Sora said.

Roxas rolled his eyes. "It's just a button. Technically, depending on the cost of the button and who is footing the bill, it might mean less money is going towards helping the tigers."

Sora looked at him like a kicked puppy.

Riku shot Roxas a dirty look. "Ignore him," he told Sora. "They would not give out the buttons if it meant that the animals were getting less aid. Roxas is just being a cynic."

"Okay..."

Riku kissed Sora on the top of his head. "The tigers will appreciate it."

"Good." Sora smiled at him.

Roxas rolled his eyes, but he didn't say anything more about the matter. They waited for their food, and when it came, they sat down to eat, taking up almost two entire tables.

After they were done, they headed in the direction of the hotel shuttle to go back, since there was nothing left for them to do in the park.

When they finally got back to the hotel, none of them were really tired. It was only around eight. With nothing else to do, they headed to the pool to swim until it closed for the night.

* * *

><p>The next day, they took the shuttle over to Epcot. They wandered around to the pavilions for the different countries, popping into all of the stores and watching performances. There were not very many rides, but they rode all of the ones they came across.<p>

"Well?" Roxas asked Axel as they stopped to eat dinner. "What do you think of Disney so far?"

"It's perfect."

Roxas smiled. "I'm glad. I was worried it would be one of those things that wasn't as fun when you were older. I had a blast as a kid, but..."

"Nope. We're good."

"I'm saving the best for last, though," Roxas said. "We're doing Disney for five days. Tomorrow we're doing a water park, the next day we're doing Hollywood Studios, and then, finally, there's the Magic Kingdom."

"Sounds good to me," Axel said, smiling. "Demyx will like tomorrow most, probably."

"Probably," Roxas agreed. "But I wanted to space things out. After Magic Kingdom, we're going to the Wizarding World of Harry Potter, and then we're off to the beach. I didn't want to cluster all of the swimming stuff too much."

"Good plan."

"I am rather awesome at planning," Roxas said, grinning.

Axel poked him.

"Yes?"

"Arrogant."

Roxas grinned slightly. "It'd be arrogance if I couldn't back it up."

"It still is, even though you can."

"Yeah, yeah. Take my fun away," Roxas teased, reaching his hand out to grab Axel's.

"Every time."

Roxas nodded his agreement. "You're boring that way."

Axel just poked him again, and Roxas smiled.

"Are you two going to actually eat, or are you just going to keep making eyes at each other?" Riku asked.

"Shut up, Riku," Axel said.

Roxas quickly polished off his food and aimed his empty wrapper at Riku's head. However, he ended up hitting Sora instead.

"Whoops?"

Sora pouted.

Riku stole the wrapper and threw it back at Roxas' head for Sora. Roxas made a face at him, but he didn't throw it back. Sora laughed.

They finished eating and headed back to the hotel.

* * *

><p>Everything had been going so smoothly before that it was almost inevitable that something would go wrong. Naturally, it had to be the third day, when they were at the water park.<p>

They were walking around, and they paused for just a second to look at the map and decide where to go next.

That one split second when they were idle was long enough.

They chose a ride and started heading towards it when Zexion froze.

"Where is Demyx?"

"Right th-" Xion started, but she stopped when she realized Demyx was no longer skipping ahead of them.

"This is not good," Zexion said, grimacing slightly.

"Can't you just call him?" Roxas asked.

"No," Zexion said, starting to sound a bit nervous. "He left his phone in the locker when he changed into his swimming trunks. That doesn't work."

"We have to figure out where he'd go," Axel said.

"Well, this is Demyx," Zexion said. "I would say he would go wherever the water is, but considering the fact that the water is everywhere here, that's not exactly helpful..."

"Yeah," Axel agreed. "I guess we just have to keep an eye out for him."

"Yeah." Zexion did not sound particularly happy about it, but he did not really have another solution.

"We'll find him!" Sora said, trying to be reassuring.

Zexion smiled slightly. "I am sure we will."

"And when we do, we're establishing a meeting place in case it happens again, here or in the other parks," Axel said.

"We really should have done that in the first place," Riku said. "I guess it's too late to fret about it now, though. Let's go find Demyx."

That said, the group set out in search of the missing blonde. They did not find him until almost an hour later.

"Hi guys!" he said conversationally, as though he had never lost the group.

"Where were you?" Zexion asked, trying to sound stern but mostly sounding relieved.

"Lots of places."

Roxas rolled his eyes. "How specific."

Demyx grinned at him.

Zexion hugged Demyx. "I'm just glad you're safe."

"I worried you a lot, didn't I?" Dem asked, suddenly feeling bad about disappearing.

"Just a little."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't sweat it," Roxas said. "We found you and we're all okay. We just need to be a bit more careful in the future."

"Okay," Dem said, pulling out his usual smile again.

"So, what have you not done that you want to do still?" Zexion asked Demyx.

"I dunno... I don't know what's left."

"Well, what all have you done?" Riku asked. "There are lots of slides, there is the lazy river..."

"I did lots of stuff. What if I did all of it all alone?" Demyx looked sad at the thought.

"Then we can do it again together," Zexion replied.

"Okay!"

They walked to the center of the park. "Okay," Roxas said, stopping everyone. "If you get separated at any point during the rest of the day, come back here. Got it?"

Everyone nodded.

"Then let's eat!" Xion said out of nowhere.

"Yes!" Sora agreed. "All that searching made me hungry."

Xion smiled and picked the closest place she saw. "There. That works!"

They headed there, ordered, and ate.

The rest of the day was significantly more fun. They were all together again, Zexion was no longer worried, and Demyx's energy when surrounded by water was almost contagious.

By the end of the day, they were all thoroughly exhausted, even Demyx. When they got back to the hotel, they did not even have the energy to swim or play cards. Most of them called their parents to let them know they were okay before they passed out.

* * *

><p>The next few days passed in a blur. They went to Hollywood Studios, where Demyx actually went on a roller coaster, just because it was called the "Rock 'n' Roller Coaster". Demyx enjoyed the ride while he was on it, although his eyes were held firmly shut and his hand had a death grip on Axel's. The roller coaster was short, but it went fast and upside down.<p>

Once he got off the ride, though, he regretted it. He felt dizzy and nauseous for a while, which discouraged him from going on many rides after that.

The Magic Kingdom was lots of fun. They went on as many of the rides as they could, although the lines were much longer for most of the rides there than they were at the other parks. Roxas insisted on Axel getting a pair of mickey mouse ears, and he had fun taking lots of pictures of Axel wearing them. The group ran around, searching for people dressed up as their favorite Disney characters.

A few of the characters looked a bit alarmed when they were mobbed by a group of older teenagers. Zexion almost felt bad for some of them. Most of the actors took it in stride, though, accepting hugs and photographs and making goofy faces along with the teenagers in all the pictures they took.

When the end of the day came, they stayed to watch the fireworks together before they finally headed back back to the hotel, saying goodbye to Disney.

After that, there was only one more day of amusement parks. They went to the Wizarding World of Harry Potter, and they were all amused to see that, this time, it was Zexion who was the most excited. They wandered around, taking in the sights, stopping in shops, and feeling like complete and utter nerds. They all bought wands and faked a wizarding duel in the streets of the park, which drew a few strange looks and a lot of appreciative smiles.

There were only three rides, but it did not matter. They somehow managed to keep busy for the entire afternoon.

Eventually, though, it was time to leave. They all sadly said goodbye to the magical world before climbing in the car and going back to the hotel.

**[TBC]**


	43. Chapter 40, Part 3

**Well, it's been fun writing this, and you guys are fantastic. It's hard to believe that this is the end of this fic, and it's weird to think we've been writing it since January.**

**Thanks for reading, and we hope you guys will keep following the story when the sequel starts going up. In the meantime, keep watching this account, shadows and silhouettes.**

**Love,**

**Kat and Laci**

**WARNINGS: the end**

* * *

><p>Their trip was almost over. They only had two days left in Orlando and two days on the road back home. They did not let it get them down, though. They were off to the beach for a day of fun while the Florida weather was still cooperating.<p>

"We should've brought buckets and shovels and stuff so we could make a sandcastle," Riku said as they walked down the beach, looking for a place to set down their towels. Because the weather was so nice, the beach was packed, and they knew they probably were not going to get a spot incredibly close to the water.

"There's a pier. Go buy some." Axel had busied himself with sunscreen as soon as they'd found somewhere to sit. He had no desire to be completely one color by the end of the day.

Riku shook his head. "It'd be a waste. We wouldn't be able to fit them in the suitcases on the way home, so they would only get one use."

"Who says they have to fit in a suitcase?" the redhead asked. "We're not flying. Just toss 'em somewhere in the car."

"And clean them out first," Roxas said. "No getting sand on my car."

"Yeah, yeah. That too."

Riku nodded. "Okay. I'm off to look, then. Sora, do you want to come?"

"Sure!"

"Then let's go," Riku said, holding out his hand to help the brunette up off his beach towel. Sora grabbed Riku's hand and got to his feet.

"Have fun," Roxas said lazily as the two headed off. Rox grabbed the sunscreen from Axel. He planned to sit on the beach and do nothing all day.

"Hey! I wasn't done with that!" Axel protested.

"Yeah, yeah," Roxas said, mimicking Axel's earlier inflection. He covered his arms before handing the sunscreen back to Axel.

Axel glared at him as he took the sunscreen back to finish covering his exposed skin.

"Need help with your back?" Roxas asked, his voice sounding entirely too innocent.

"Nope."

"Trust me, you didn't get all of it."

"I know better."

Roxas pouted. "It's just putting sunscreen on your back. It's not like I'm offering to molest you on the beach."

Axel looked at him. "Knowing you, you'd turn it into that in a weirdly innocent way."

"Weirdly innocent?"

"You look about twelve sometimes."

Roxas stuck his tongue out. "Rubbing sunscreen on your back isn't exactly all that erotic, Axe, even if I am apparently weirdly innocent and slightly filthy-minded."

"Slightly?"

"You two are silly," Xion said, shaking her head. "I'm done with my sunscreen, Roxy, if you want it. I'm heading off into the water with those two." Xion pointed towards Zexion, who was being dragged into the ocean by Demyx.

"Thanks, Xi." Roxas grabbed the sunscreen from her and leaned towards Axel. "I'm armed now."

"That's nice," Axel remarked.

Roxas covered his legs and chest with sunscreen. "Well, your back isn't covered, that's all I can say. The others are all off..."

"Fine."

Roxas put sunscreen on his hands and started covering Axel's back. "You know, applying sunscreen may not be erotic, but this could almost turn into a massage."

"It could," Axel agreed.

"But I'm sure you don't want that..."

"Did I say that?"

"Oh, but you said you didn't want me to turn it into something," Roxas said innocently.

"Shut up, Roxas."

Roxas pressed a quick kiss on the nape of Axel's neck, ignoring the taste of sunscreen. He gently massaged Axel's shoulders, glad that he had picked up the skill from his mom.

Slowly, Axel's eyes closed.

When it looked like Axel was going to pass out, Roxas stopped, causing Axel to whine pitifully.

"Nope," Roxas said. "I'm done."

"Hate you."

"I just don't want you to fall backwards on me," Roxas explained. "If you lay on your stomach, I'll keep going."

"Can do," Axel said, shifting to lay down.

Roxas resumed the massage until he noticed that Axel was dozing off. He grinned slightly and applied the rest of his sunscreen, making Riku get his back when he and Sora returned with a shovel and pail.

"You didn't knock your boyfriend out, did you, Roxas?" Riku asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I massaged the hell out of him."

"Are you just going to let him sleep?"

Roxas nodded. "I think he deserves it. There's nothing wrong with a nice nap in the sun."

"Rikuuuuu, can I have a massage, too?" Sora asked, making his puppy dog eyes.

"Nope," Riku said. "Sorry. I'm not nearly as good at them as Roxas is."

"You don't have to be good. I'd love it because it'd be from you."

Riku sighed. "Not right now, okay? Maybe later on in the afternoon."

"Fine." Sora pouted.

Roxas poked Sora. "Can't always get what you want," he teased.

"Don't I know it," Sora grumbled.

"No," Roxas said, poking Sora again. "You're on a beach in Florida in the middle of the summer. You are not allowed to be crabby. It's against the rules."

"I don't get how this beach is any different than a beach in Maine in the middle of summer. At least there, I wasn't toasting."

"The warmth is the best part! Besides, you haven't been to Maine since you were... what, ten?"

"So?"

"So don't you miss the beach?" Roxas asked. "I know I sure as hell do."

"We didn't go much. My parents were busy a lot."

"That sucks." Roxas sounded completely genuine. "I love the warmth and I love the beach. The sand is prickly and invasive and it feels like freedom. The water is clear and it's just... nice. Going to the beach with my friends was one of my absolute favorite things about Cali."

"I didn't like Maine much," Sora admitted.

"Why not?"

"It didn't feel very homey. I like it at home."

"In other words," Roxas said, "there was no Riku."

"I wasn't about to replace my best friend!"

Roxas laughed. "You get over it. Life goes on."

Sora just looked at him.

"What? It's true."

"I know it is, but I don't have to like it."

"You don't always like what life throws at you," Roxas said. "That's the way it is. This is too depressing for the beach, though. There is too much sun to be thinking sad thoughts."

Sora shrugged. "I just wanted a massage. You're the one that made it sad."

"Which is why I'm the one derailing the sad times."

"Sandcastle? Since I'm not getting my massage."

"You two can," Roxas said. "I'm going to lay here and do nothing."

"Sure," Riku said. "Let's build a sandcastle."

"Yay!" Sora started looking for a clear patch of sand to work in.

The two of them picked a spot and ran to the water to get wet sand into the pail. They walked back to the spot they had cleared and set the pail down, waiting for the sand to set.

While they did this, Sora was enjoying tossing wet sand at Riku. Riku did not appreciate it very much, so he exerted his revenge, stuffing wet sand down Sora's pants.

"Hey!" Sora yelped. "Sand does not feel good down there!"

Riku laughed. "Oh, really? I never would have guessed."

"Jerk."

"I love you," Riku said, ruffling Sora's hair slightly.

"I don't love you too right now."

"You were throwing sand at me. It was the most natural defense."

"I didn't stuff it down your pants! All you had to do was rinse it off in the water."

Roxas laughed. "Good luck with that. Hate to tell you, Sora, but there is sand in the water, too. You might wash off the worst of the sand, but when you're on the beach, there's no way to escape it."

"Getting off the worst of it off is better than stuffing it in people's pants as revenge. That person will be hard-pressed to get ANY off."

"Not if you take your trunks off," Roxas said, grinning. "Considering the fact that there are children here, though..."

Sora glared at him. "Just go wake up Axel before he turns into a half-lobster or something."

"He already has sunscreen on, Sor. That was how the massage started. I was getting his back. Besides, once Axel's asleep, he's out. He's a pain in the ass if you wake him up."

"Sunscreen doesn't block all sun, and you know it. At least flip him over."

"I could reapply?"

Sora didn't reply, heading out to the water.

Riku sighed. "I should probably follow him out there."

"Don't feel bad," Roxas said firmly.

"But..."

Roxas cut him off. "No. You're both being idiots. This isn't a big deal. Go talk it over and kiss and make up and go back on your merry little way."

"...I want to argue with you over this, but you're right."

"I always am."

"I'll be back," Riku said, walking over to talk to Sora.

The brunette was trying his best to get rid of as much sand as he could without looking indecent or inappropriate for a public beach.

"I'm sorry."

"It's whatever."

"I can try and help get some of it out," Riku offered.

"It's fine, Ri."

"Is it? You still don't exactly sound happy with me."

"It is."

"Good." Riku smiled slightly. "Need help?"

"Maybe a little..."

Riku nodded. "I can do that."

"Thanks."

Once they had gotten the sand out of Sora's trunks, they splashed around in the water for a while, only to be barrelled into by Demyx about fifteen minutes later.

"Hello Demyx," Riku said, grinning slightly. "You seem to be enjoying yourself.

"Hi! I love the ocean!"

"Have you ever been in the ocean before?" Riku asked.

"Mhmm!" Demyx grinned at him. "Almost every summer."

Riku smiled. "That sounds nice."

"It's so much fun! Even more with everyone here!"

"It is fun!" Xion said, wading through the water over to where the others were standing. "We should do this every year."

"Yes, yes, yes!" Demyx said tackling her, but not knocking her under. "Xion, you're a genius."

Xion beamed.

"We'll have to work out the logistics," Zexion said. "It could be doable."

"Really?"

"Probably."

Demyx grinned hugely.

"It'd be fun," Riku agreed.

"Let's go tell Rox and Axel," Sora suggested.

"Sounds good!" Xion said.

They headed over to them.

"Okay, what's up?" Roxas asked, looking at his group of friends.

"Xion's a genius!" Demyx said.

"Oh?"

Demyx nodded vigorously.

"Why?"

"She... Tell him!"

Xion smiled shyly. "I said we should maybe do this every year?"

"Oh," Roxas said. "Sure."

"Yay!" Demyx grinned.

"Why is Axel asleep?" Zexion asked.

"Long story."

"Roxas knocked him out," Sora said.

"I did not!"

"Yes you did," Riku insisted.

"Should we wake him up and tell him the plan?" Xion asked.

"...Nah," Demyx said, grinning. "Let's bury him."

Roxas handed him the shovel that Sora and Riku had been using. "Have at it."

Demyx immediately got to work.

About a half an hour later, their job was done, and Axel was still fast asleep. Roxas handed the camera off to Riku, who took pictures of the buried, sleeping redhead.

"We should wake him up now," Sora said. "He's been sleeping a while, and he's got a nice blanket to get off."

Roxas grinned and handed Sora a bucket. "You want to do the honors?"

"I don't wanna die."

"You're nice, he won't kill you."

"It's Axel."

Roxas sighed. "Fine." He grabbed the pail back and filled it with ocean water. He walked back over, dumping the water right on Axel's head.

Axel didn't jolt awake like they expected, but he grumbled and tried to shift under the sand, eyes slitting open.

"Wakey wakey," Roxas said, dropping the bucket.

"Fuck off," Axel muttered.

"Do you like Demyx's present?"

Slightly more awake, Axel looked up, only able to move around his head. "What the..."

Roxas just grinned.

Axel shifted under the sand again, dislodging some of it and giving himself some leeway to sit up. "You are terrible people."

"Damn straight," Roxas said. "Although I let you sleep longer than these guys would have let you."

"This is true."

"While you were asleep, the beach was swarmed with jellyfish, and there was a giant tidal wave," Roxas continued. "Xion was almost eaten by an octopus, too."

"Well, shit..."

"You missed a lot."

"That's not fair."

Roxas grinned. "Demyx is a superhero, by the way. He's been hiding his secret identity all along."

"I already knew that one."

"I figured. You two were always close."

"I'm one too, but shhh don't tell anyone."

"Oh?" Roxas grinned. "What's your superpower?"

"I catch stuff on fire."

"Not surprising."

"...Yeah."

Roxas laughed. "I have no superpower. I'm badass normal."

"Yeah, sure." Axel poked him.

"I am!" Roxas insisted.

"Fine, fine."

"Roxas' magical power is being blonde," Riku said. "A blonde alcoholic."

"That's not a very good power," Dem said.

"I think his power is better than that," Xion said, frowning slightly. "That isn't fair!"

"Is Riku still Iron Man?" Sora asked.

"Yup," Riku confirmed.

"Except, isn't Iron Man the alcoholic?" Zexion asked, frowning slightly.

"Shhh," Sora said.

"You all are silly," Zexion said.

"Not me," Axel clarified.

"'Specially you," Roxas said.

"No one asked you."

"No, but I'm allowed to share my opinion, since I'm so wise and wonderful."

Axel laughed. "If you say so."

"So."

"Rude."

"Love you, too."

Axel stuck his tongue out.

"So are we dragging Roxas out into the water?" Riku asked Sora.

"Yes!"

"No," Roxas insisted.

Axel scooped Roxas up. "I think that's a great idea. I wanna see you with non-spiky hair again."

"Hey, put me down!"

"I will once we're far enough into the ocean."

"I don't wanna go into the water," Roxas complained. "Once you get wet, then everything sticks."

"Sucks for you."

"Jerk."

Axel kissed Roxas on the forehead and headed towards the water.

Roxas sighed, resigned to his fate. He would tickle Axel to distract him and escape, but if he did that, he would end up face first in a pile of sand.

Soon, the couple had reached the water, and it was up to Axel's hips before he figured they were far enough out.

"Are you actually going to set me down now?" Roxas asked.

"I wouldn't call it setting you down exactly..."

"You're going to drop me, aren't you?"

Axel grinned. "Maybe. Problem?"

Roxas rolled his eyes. "Just do it already."

Axel promptly dropped him. Roxas braced himself for impact, managing to right himself fairly quickly and not drown.

"That wasn't so bad, now was it?" Axel asked once Roxas had resurfaced.

"Would you like to try for yourself?" Roxas asked innocently.

"If you can pick me up, sure."

"Whoever said anything about picking you up?" Roxas said, grinning as he pushed Axel backwards into the water.

Axel landed quite unceremoniously, shaking his head as he sat up, flinging water everywhere.

"Hey!" Roxas said, laughing as Axel shook his hair out on him. "I wasn't aware my boyfriend was a dog."

"Woof," Axel said flatly.

Roxas poked him. "So now that we're in here, are we actually going to swim, or just have fun almost drowning each other?"

"Which would you prefer?"

"The one with less drowning," Roxas said.

"Sounds good."

Roxas grinned. "Wanna race?"

"Not really."

"Boring."

"Hmm, no. Lazy."

Roxas poked Axel. "Says the one who dragged ME out into the water."

"I want to float around."

"That works," Roxas said, maneuvering until he was floating on his back.

As soon as Roxas was relaxed, Axel pounced. Roxas flailed around for a second or two before he resurfaced, spluttering slightly and looking distinctly unhappy.

"Fuck, Axel," he said between coughs. "Was that really necessary?"

"Quite."

Roxas just glared. Axel smiled innocently.

The rest of the afternoon was a blur of splash wars, lazing around, eating, and soaking in rays. Sora and Riku ended up building an enormous sandcastle, but they built it too close to the water, and when the tide started to come in later in the evening, the waves washed it away.

When the sun began to set and it started getting cooler, they decided it was time to call it a day. Roxas snapped a picture of the sunset before putting away his camera and grabbing his belongings from the ground.

"I'm going to miss the beach," Xion said sadly. "The only beach there is back home is the riverbank, and that's not really the same at all."

"Yeah," Axel agreed.

"Well, we can always go back," Roxas said. "Really, we could go anywhere where there is beach."

"We should go to California next time!" Sora said.

Roxas smiled. "California's nice. I can show you around the neighborhood I lived in."

"Baby Roxas town!" Sora said, laughing.

"No," Roxas said. "If you want Baby Roxas, you're looking at Alabama or Tennessee."

"Little Roxas then?"

"Littler."

"How little?" Axel asked.

"California came before Texas, which came before here..." Roxas thought for a second. "I was there for sixth grade."

"Tiny Roxas!" Demyx announced.

"Not that small."

"You're super tiny now," Axel said. "I can't imagine how tiny you used to be."

Roxas shot him a look. "Not all of us can be beanpoles."

Axel laughed.

"You should have seen AXEL back then, though," Demyx said.

"Oh?" Roxas said, raising an eyebrow.

"Dem, shut it."

"But you were so small!" Demyx protested.

"How small are we talking?" Roxas asked. He had a vague recollection of someone mentioning Axel's height deficiency when he was younger, but he did not remember any specifics.

"Nope!" Axel clamped a hand over Demyx's mouth before he could answer.

Roxas poked Axel. "Spoilsport. What's the point of having childhood friends if they aren't allowed to tell embarrassing stories?"

"You don't need to know that one."

"It can't be THAT bad..."

Demyx finally freed his mouth of the hand. "He was somewhere between you and Riku."

"So he really wasn't all that short," Roxas said, slightly disappointed.

"I didn't say that, because I didn't say where in between."

"So more towards the me end of things. How old was he, though?"

"I was eleven," Axel grumbled.

Roxas frowned. "So then that doesn't count as short at all."

"Except it was that way for like two years," Demyx said, smiling. "He was shorter than me even."

"When did he hit his growth spurt?"

"Summer before high school?" Dem looked at Axel for confirmation, and the redhead nodded.

"He was still taller than me," Zexion said, "but not by much."

"You were just an itty bitty thing." Dem pulled Zex into a hug.

"For a while, though, Demyx was only taller than everyone because he loved making his hair as big as possible," Zexion recounted. "When he got it cut, it took off at least an inch or two of his height."

"I never counted my hair..."

Zexion shook his head. "Yes you did. I remember once when you had to get measured for something for school. Your mom tried to flatten down your hair to get a more accurate measurement and you complained that she was making you shorter, and that hair counted as people, too."

"You lie."

"I don't lie."

Demyx pouted at him.

"Zexion has had emo hair as long as I have known him, although that I haven't known him very long," Xion said brightly. "It used to drive his dad nuts."

"Doesn't it still do that?" Axel asked.

"He has finally given up trying to make me get it cut differently," Zexion said. "It is a recent development."

"Good to know."

Roxas looked at them. "You guys have all known each other for forever, haven't you?"

"Well, I met Axel when we were like five, I met Zexy for real in middle school, and then Xion came along in freshman year," Demyx replied.

"What do you mean you met him for real?" Roxas asked.

"I knew who he was, but I didn't really know him before then."

"Sora and I have known each other practically since birth," Riku added.

Sora laughed. "I don't think kindergarten is the same thing as birth, Ri."

"And then Roxas came along freshman year of high school," Roxas said, deciding that he was not going to be left out.

"Yeah, that."

"You mean senior year," Zexion corrected.

"Technically, the summer before senior year," Axel said.

Roxas grinned. "I'm the exciting one that everyone met at different times."

"Axel wouldn't shut up about you after the party."

"Demyx, shut up."

"Axel came up quite a few times in conversation after the party as well," Riku said. "In a 'he was the only good thing about that party' kind of context."

"Aww, I was?" Axel asked, looking at Roxas.

Roxas didn't deny it. "Considering what it was..."

"Hey now."

Laughing, Roxas said, "Yes. You were the best thing about that goddamn, motherfucking party."

"That was excessively swear-y," Sora muttered.

"You weren't there."

They had fun reminiscing, telling stories about each other until they finally arrived back at the parking lot. They piled their belongings into the car and headed home.

* * *

><p>They rested for a day, packing up their suitcases again and lounging around the hotel. It was their last day in Orlando, and they wanted to be energized and ready for the drive back. After running around Orlando for a week, they were not ready to hop into a car and drive for two days straight.<p>

When the time finally did come to leave, though, they were just a little bit sad. They had fun, and leaving Orlando meant heading back into the real world.

They left bright and early the next morning, driving back to Atlanta to stay the night. The drive was relatively uneventful; Roxas, Zexion, and Riku drove most of the way, though, this time, Roxas did let Axel drive his baby for just a bit when the redhead asked. Sora asked to drive, but Roxas said no without giving it another thought.

After staying the night in Atlanta, they finally started out on the last leg of the trip. The first part of the trip was boring, but about halfway through, the car got a flat tire. Roxas had a spare, and among the group there were several people who could change a tire. It did set them back a bit behind schedule, though.

When the tire was replaced, they were back on the road. They arrived back home late at night, and Roxas drove around town dropping all his friends off at their houses. By the time it was just Roxas and Axel left in the car (Sora decided to spend the night with Riku), it was almost an hour later.

"Off to Axel's house," Roxas said as he pulled out of Riku's driveway.

Axel only hummed in response.

When they pulled up to Axel's apartment, Roxas got out to help Axel bring his stuff inside. He knew the redhead could handle it normally, but Axel looked half asleep.

They brought in his luggage, and Axel's mother came over to give them both hugs. She offered to let Roxas stay the night, since she did not want him driving home alone when he was that tired, but Roxas politely declined the offer.

Axel was not having that, though. He wanted Roxas cuddles, so he gave Roxas his best sad eyes, which were rather effective, even though he was half-asleep.

"Fine," Roxas said. "I'll stay." Axel beamed, and Roxas texted his mom to let her know, just in case she was around the house. THey brought his suitcase into Axel's house and settled into Axel's room.

That night, they curled up in Axel's bed, tired and happy and together.

* * *

><p>Time passed. July flew by quickly, and along with August came shorter days, cooler nights, and less free time. Summer was fading, and with it, summer vacation.<p>

The time was coming when they would have to separate, and it bothered them all a little. It affected some more than others; Riku refused to talk about college to Sora because it upset him, and Zexion and Demyx had to tread carefully around the subject, while Roxas barely seemed affected. The fact that he was getting to keep a friend and his boyfriend around definitely influenced that.

They still had a couple weeks before anyone had to head off to school. They spent as much of their remaining time as they could together, hanging out in Roxas' living room and going places around the city. They tried to put off the thought, but the days passed by, and they could not ignore it anymore.

Before long, they would have to say goodbye.

**The End (for now)**


	44. Sequel!

**Dearest readers, **

**It has begun.**

**The sequel is posted, and it is called Of Cars, College, and Craziness.**

**Go partake in the continuation of our crazy, little world.**

**Love, **

**Laci and Kat**


End file.
